Mon impregnation
by ulkan13
Summary: Cela ce passe dans Tentation. Et si Jacob s'imprégnait de Bella quand celle-ci l'attendait dans sa camionnette devant chez lui. On prend les mêmes personnages et on y retourne.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue à tous et toutes,**

**« Mon imprégnation » commence à la page 273 de Tentation au moment où Bella décide de vérifier comment se porte Jacob qui est en principe malade. Elle l'attend dans sa camionnette.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Pour ce premier chapitre, je dois vous avertir qu'il est un peu barbant. Je suis obligée de répéter certains points que nous connaissons déjà. Mais c'est un passage obligé. Donc ne vous arrêtez pas ici. Je vous promets que le second sera beaucoup plus agréable.**

**J'ai l'intention de poster tous les 15 jours.**

**Dernière petite chose, j'ai environ une trentaine de chapitres d'avance. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite car ça correspond à environ un tiers de la fiction. Sachez tout de même que je sais parfaitement où je vais et la direction que prendra ma fiction. Toutefois, il faudra se montrer patient car vous l'apprendrez seulement vers la moitié de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. On se voit un peu plus bas.**

CHAPITRE 1

POV Jacob

Je revenais d'une virée avec les gars de la meute durant laquelle on avait inspecté les alentours de Forks pour vérifier une présence possible de vampire. Alors que nous revenions tous chez moi, j'aperçus la voiture de Bella et elle à l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici alors qu'à chaque coup de téléphone qu'elle donnait, mon père essayait de trouver des excuses qui étaient de plus en plus niaises (il fallait se l'avouer) pour éviter qu'on ne se voit. Il était vrai qu'elle me manquait énormément. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'on faisait une ronde je me débrouillais pour me retrouver à proximité de chez elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Selon Charlie, Bella repartait dans un même état dépressionnaire d'il y a quelques mois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ses sentiments envers moi étaient plus forts qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais de l'autre coté j'étais bouffé par cette culpabilité car c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était dans cet état. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être prés d'elle. J'étais trop dangereux et instable pour le moment. Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines que je m'étais transformé. Selon les situations, je pouvais muter sans l'avoir réellement décidé et blessé une personne qui se trouverait trop proche de moi. Alors de la voir assise dans sa voiture et m'attendre me mettait malgré moi en colère. Car elle ruinait tous mes efforts de rester loin. Je savais que je n'arriverai(j'ai supprimé le PAS) à la repousser qu'à condition de la blesser avec mes paroles. Et cela me tordait les boyaux parce que moi-même je souffrirai autant qu'elle de cette séparation, voire plus qu'elle puisque j'allais être la cause de son mal.

Avant d'arriver à côté de sa voiture, je regardai Sam (qui était le chef de la meute) pour lui demander silencieusement ce que je devais faire. Car il avait très bien remarqué mon trouble intérieur et du fait qu'on connaissait les pensées de chaque membre de la meute quand on était loup, Sam savait les sentiments contradictoires avec lesquels je me battais tous les jours.

« Tu lui dis de repartir chez elle et qu'elle n'essaye pas de te voir avant que tu ne la rappelles ».

Et ce fut sur cet ordre qu'on rejoignit Bella. D'un mouvement rapide j'ouvris la portière, au moment où elle se retourna et que nos regards se croisèrent, je vis comme des dizaines de filaments qui se tissèrent entre elle et moi. Je ne compris pas sur le coup ce qui se passait mais je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux ou simplement faire un mouvement. J'étais paralysé, hypnotisé, j'avais l'impression de ne plus voir Bella comme l'amie qui venait dans mon garage pour discuter lorsque que je réparais les motos. Elle était devenue mon univers, elle était mon oxygène. Et au moment où je réalisais que je venais de m'imprégner de Bella, j'entendis Sam dire :

« En voilà un de plus de casé » tout en me tapant sur l'épaule. Je vis Sam et les autres qui rentrèrent chez mon père. En même temps je tendis la main à Bella pour qu'elle descende de sa voiture et qu'elle me suive dans le garage.

« Jacob, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bella, avant de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu te replonges dans tes souvenirs. Souviens-toi de notre première rencontre à la plage avec tes amis. Je t'ai raconté certaines de nos légendes. Rappelles-toi des sujets qu'elles traitaient. »

« Je me souviens que tu me parlais de sang froid …»

« Avant cela, de quoi notre peuple est issu ? »

« Jacob je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir »

« N'essayes pas de faire de lien pour le moment, souviens-toi des légendes Bella ? » lui dis-je en prenant ses joues dans mes mains, ce qui lui valut un sursaut.

« Jake, comment peux-tu avoir les mains aussi chaudes et pourquoi tu es torse-nu, je te croyais malade et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne m'appelais pas » remarqua-t-elle avec sa voix qui commençait à monter.

« Si tu veux avoir des réponses à tes questions, remémores-toi les légendes » dis-je avec une voix ferme pour éviter qu'elle ne parte dans d'autres directions.

« Jake, je n'y arrive pas » en me disant cela, elle baissa la tête comme un élève qui n'aurait pas appris sa leçon

« Bella regardes-moi, de quel animal notre peuple descend-il ? »

Et là, comme si une ampoule venait s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête elle répondit :

« Des loups, tu me disais que certains de vos ancêtres pouvaient devenir des loups si les sangs froids s'approchaient de votre village »

« Et ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu n'y crois pas. »

« Il s'avère que c'est réel » répondis-je d'un ton las.

« Non Jake, ne me dis pas que tu peux te transformer en loup ? »

« C'est le cas Bella, d'où ma température corporelle qui sera toujours plus élevée que la tienne »

Bella commençait à avoir les yeux qui brillaient et des larmes se formaient.

« Jake ne me dit pas que tu vas combattre les vampires, que vous essayez de les tuer. Non je refuse que tu le fasses, je ne veux pas te perdre. » me dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Et avant qu'elle ne s'effondre je l'ai pris dans mes bras, là où je voulais qu'elle soit depuis que je m'étais volontairement éloigné d'elle, et où j'espérais qu'elle resterait à jamais ici contre moi et avec moi quoique qui se passe dans notre avenir. Je la soulevais comme une mariée et je m'asseyais sur une chaise que je savais robuste avec Bella sur mes genoux pour la consoler et la bercer en attendant que les larmes et les sanglots disparaissent.

Une fois calmée, Bella redressa la tête et je vis dans ses yeux toute l'affection qu'elle me portait ainsi que le souci qu'elle se faisait. Je devais la rassurer sur ce point.

« Bella sache que nous vadrouillons toujours à plusieurs. Et que si on s'aperçoit qu'il y a trop de danger, on appelle les autres en renfort. Je ne serai jamais seul face à un vampire. Et puis nous sommes plus robustes que nous paraissons » fis-je pour la faire sourire.

« Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai le droit de te voir en loup ? »

« Apres que tu sois remise des émotions que je viens de te donner »

« Jake tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé quand tu as ouvert ma camionnette »

« Décris moi ce que tu as ressenti et je te dirai ce qui s'est produit » en lui faisant des dizaines de petits baisers sur son visage et son cou. J'aurai cru qu'elle m'aurait repoussé mais pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle en voulait plus. Quand je m'étais arrêté, elle m'avait fait une moue désapprobatrice.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais maintenant et je ne comprends pas comment je ne te vois plus de la même façon. Avant tu étais mon meilleur ami et mon confident presque … »

« Pourquoi presque? Est-ce qu'il y aurait des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire ? »

« Certaines choses dont les secrets ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne peux pas révéler »

« Si tu parles de la nature des Cullen, nous savons ce qu'ils sont et nous avons un traité avec eux qui nous empêchera de les combattre à moins qu'ils ne respectent pas certaines règles. Est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autres sujets que j'ignore ? »

« Non tu connais toute ma vie. »

« Alors pour en revenir au sujet de tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que je suis maintenant à tes yeux ? » Et à ce moment son visage passa de blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine à rouge comme une tomate. Je fondis littéralement. J'étais encore plus amoureux d'elle.

« Tu es devenu mon soleil, c'est comme si j'étais à la place de notre planète et je gravitai autour de toi. Si tu venais à disparaître, moi je mourrai automatiquement car tu ne seras plus là pour me maintenir en vie. »

Apres cette déclaration, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ma main, qui était dans son dos en train de faire des cercles avec mes doigts pour la détendre le plus possible afin qu'elle ne stresse pas trop face aux révélations, monta jusqu'à sa nuque pour la serrer d'avantage contre moi et l'autre qui était sur sa cuisse renforça sa prise. Pris dans ce tourbillon de sensations qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à présent, je demandais à Bella d'approfondir ce baiser, ma langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir la goûter. Et je crois qu'elle ressentit la même fougue que moi car elle ouvrit la bouche permettant ainsi de caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Je penchai ma tête d'avantage sur le coté afin de la sentir encore plus. De sont coté, elle se tourna pour mieux me faire face et de plonger ses mains dans mes cheveux et par ce fait d'augmenter cette envie de ne former plus qu'un avec elle. Dès que j'ai réussi à comprendre ce qui se passait, je dus repousser Bella assez fortement car j'avais senti une vague de chaleur monter en moi comme quand je me transformais. D'ailleurs en me mettant debout je vis que mes mains tremblaient. Je dus faire un effort de concentration pour arrêter la progression afin de rester moi-même. Quand je réussis à reprendre le contrôle, je me précipitais alors sur Bella pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui était en train de se produire, elle était encore choquée de se retrouver par terre.

« Bella, pardonne moi, je … je ne me maîtrise pas encore complètement. Je ne voulais pas te repousser comme ça mais j'ai eu peur de te blesser davantage si on continuait. Bella parle moi s'il te plaît, réponds moi » Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire pour qu'elle me croit.

« Je vais bien. J'ai été surprise. Mais en tout cas je dois te remercier pour ce premier baiser, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi intense. Par contre tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qui c'est passé quand tu m'as rejoint à ma camionnette. »

« Ca s'appelle une imprégnation. Quand j'ai rencontré ton regard j'ai vu des dizaines de fils nous relier. Désormais, je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Je ne peux plus me séparer de toi. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. » Tout en lui disant cela je la pris dans mes bras afin de pouvoir lui parsemer des dizaines de baisers tendres sur le visage.

« Lorsque nous devenons des loup garous, notre corps se modifie. Tu peux constater déjà la différence de température entre toi et moi. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Notre vue se fait plus précise ainsi que notre ouïe. Notre force physique est décuplée ainsi que notre résistance que ce soit face aux chocs qui pourrait survenir à cause d'un combat, ou à la température extérieure. Je ne souffre plus du tout du froid même si celui-ci devient polaire, je ne le sentirai pas. »

« Expliques moi pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?» et en me disant cela elle passa sa main dans ma tignasse ce qui me donne de légers frissons de bien être. Elle s'en aperçut et arrêta tout mouvement.

« Continue c'est très agréable. Je les ai coupés car la longueur de nos cheveux correspond à la longueur de nos poils quand on devient loup et les poils longs sont contraignants. » J'appuyai ma tête contre sa main pour accentuer ce bien être qu'elle me procurait.

« Le fait que tu es grandi de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres en quelques mois fait parti de la transformation ? »

« Oui, car plus on est grand quand on est humain, plus on est imposant en tant que loup. »

« Je me languis de te voir en loup, j'aimerai voir tous les cotés de toi qui font ce que tu es, Jacob. » _(NB: J'aime cette phrase =))_

« Tu le verras peut être plus tôt que tu ne le penses. » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque nous patrouillerons cette nuit, j'irai la voir chez elle sous ma forme de loup. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée en lui faisant la surprise.

« Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres et mon père. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'inquiète trop pour toi. » Je me levais de ma chaise et posais Bella sur ses jambes afin qu'elle me suive en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait. Alors en un mouvement de surprise qui lui avait valu un cri, je la repris dans mes bras et me mis à courir jusqu'à la maison pour qu'elle soit mouillée le moins possible. Au moment où l'on entra, ses joues prirent une couleur rosie qui me fit chavirer. Elle paressait gênée. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander quelle en était la cause avec les quatre autres gars à proximité.

« J'ai appelé ton père Bella. Il va venir nous rejoindre avec les pizzas. » nous dis Billy.

Je regardais les autres qui rigolaient tous car bien entendu ils avaient tout suivi de notre conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »

« Juste le fait que tu ne peux pas « satisfaire » ta petite amie sans perdre la tête. » me sortit Paul tout en riant aux éclats.

En me retournant, Bella pencha la tête en avant pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux à cause de ses rougeurs.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, Paul veut juste nous taquiner, il n'est pas méchant »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit qui me dérange, c'est qu'ils savent ce qui s'est produit ».

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, il leur est difficile de leur cacher quoique ce soit. » murmurais-je avec un regard d'excuse mais en souriant également pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la chose avec trop d'angoisse.

« Ah voici Charlie qui arrive, on va pouvoir passer à table » dit Embry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et c'est ainsi que se passa la soirée, les gars en disant des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, Charlie et Billy en parlant des futurs jours de pêche et des scores de différents matchs de sport, moi assis toujours à coté de Bella avec mon bras sur ses épaules, sur le dossier de sa chaise, ou une main sur sa cuisse ou la sienne dans la mienne. J'avais remarqué comment Charlie nous jetait de temps à autre des regards remplis de sous entendus. Mais pas une seule fois, il n'y avait eu de reproche, au contraire c'était plutôt du soulagement. Charlie savait que jamais je ne ferais du mal à Bella. Et le fait de voir Bella sourire à nouveau sans se forcer et prendre des couleurs de temps en temps, lui prouva qu'elle venait de franchir un cap. Celui de ne plus vivre dans le passé mais regarder devant soi.

Quand ce fut le moment de partir, Bella avait très bien compris que son père n'était plus en état de conduire. Et ce fut naturellement que je me retrouvais en train de conduire sa voiture en la suivant jusqu'à chez elle. De toute façon, il était prévu que je fasse une virée ce soir pour m'assurer qu'aucun danger ne rodait. Je me garais devant chez Bella et pris Charlie en poids sur mon épaule pour le poser dans son lit. Il était hors de question que Bella aide son père à rentrer dans sa maison alors qu'il lui était difficile de rentrer toute seule sans trébucher. Une fois qu'on c'était assuré qu'il dormait tranquillement, je demandai à Bella de me suivre dehors sous les bois juste devant chez elle.

« Comment tu te sens après toutes ses révélations ? »

« La soirée m'a aidé à digérer les informations. »

« Te sens-tu prête à me voir en loup ? »

« J'aimerai beaucoup » me dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Mais avant il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je dise. Il en va de ta sécurité Bella. »

« Je t'écoute »

« Tout d'abord, tu ne dois pas bouger de là où tu te trouves, n'avance surtout pas. Il faut que tu saches que lorsque je suis loup je garde toute ma conscience donc quand je m'approcherai de toi n'est pas peur, je ne te sauterai pas dessus, ni ferai aucun mouvement brusque d'accord »

Elle hocha de la tête simplement.

« Quand je te donnerai un léger coup de tête dans le ventre, ça sera le signal pour que tu rentres chez toi. Je ne partirai que lorsque j'aurai entendu les verrous tirés. Tu as tout compris ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas de ma place, j'attends que tu t'approches et quand tu feras signe, je rentre en fermant la porte à clef. »

Et après ses mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était tout pour moi. Quand je m'étais écarté, j'avais enlevé mon tee-shirt et mes baskets, je commençais à déboutonner mon pantalon quand elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et en la regardant, je compris le malaise.

« Non Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller plus loin avec toi...du moins pour l'instant » Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter. « Excuse moi, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'enlève tous mes vêtements quand je me transforme ou sinon je devrais me racheter des habits toutes les semaines et mes moyens ne le permettent pas. »

Elle me regarda en s'empourprant comme je ne l'ai encore jamais vue.

« Ex … ex…Excuse-moi » balbutia-t-elle

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te gêne, est-ce ma nudité ou le malentendu ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête pour se cacher avec ses cheveux. Je me rapprochai d'elle, lui relevai la tête en glissant mon doigt sous son menton et j'essayais avec mon regard de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre venant de moi.

« Les deux » me répondit-elle.

« Les deux ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ? » Mais elle resta muette et ferma les yeux comme si elle avait honte.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi. Tu peux tout me dire, je me moquerai jamais de toi. »

Et pour appuyer mes dires, j'embrassais ses lèvres tout en douceur en lui transmettant tout mon amour pour qu'elle ait confiance. En me séparant d'elle, elle mit sa tête contre mon torse pour ne pas affronter mon regard et je la serrai contre moi. Je l'entourais avec mes bras autour de sa taille comme pour la protéger. Après quelque temps dans cette position, elle soupira et me dit dans un murmure :

« Je n'ai jamais été en présence d'un homme nu. »

Et à ce moment, je fus l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Je serai le seul pour toutes ses premières fois (excepté le baiser mais ça c'était normal). Il allait falloir me montrer patient. Mais elle en valait vraiment la peine. Je me reculais pour la regarder et lui montrais tout mon amour. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et échangeais un long baiser qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Je dus y mettre fin car je sentis de nouveau cette chaleur que je commençais à ressentir lors de la transformation. Je m'éloignais d'elle d'une dixaine de mètres pour ne pas la blesser et finis de me déshabiller tout en lui demandant :

« Pourras-tu me ramener mes vêtements chez moi ? »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde et je laissais la chaleur m'envahir complètement. Quand je me retrouvais à quatre pattes sous ma forme de loup, j'attendis un moment pour permettre à Bella d'encaisser le coup. Je prenais dans ma gueule mes vêtements et m'avançais vers elle très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je laissais tomber mes vêtements au même endroit que le tee-shirt et mis ma tête sous sa main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait me toucher, me caresser. C'est ce qu'elle fit car elle bougea ses doigts entre mes oreilles. Elle joignit sa deuxième main et les descendit jusqu'à mon cou en même temps que je relevais la tête. Il faut dire qu'une fois redressé, mon dos était à la même hauteur que son visage.

Elle continua de me caresser comme pour se familiariser avec ma nouvelle apparence. Mais malheureusement, je dus y mettre fin car Sam m'avait demandé d'aller les rejoindre. Je me reculais et lui donnais un coup de museau dans le torse pour lui faire comprendre de rentrer. Elle se baissa pour ramasser mes affaires. Quand elle se releva, elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et ses yeux me montraient toute la fierté qu'elle avait de moi.

« A demain Jake, fais attention à toi »

Puis elle me tourna le dos pour retourner à sa maison. J'entendis qu'elle tira le verrou de sa porte pour aller rejoindre le reste de la meute. Depuis le début je les entendais se moquer mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention quand j'étais avec Bella. La seule chose qui me dérangait, c'était qu'ils avaient tous vu ce qui c'était passé.

_« Elle a plutôt bien pris la chose » _Embry

_« C'est bon! Oubliez-moi les gars » _leur répondis-je

_« Allez les gars, la fête est finie. On va faire deux groupes. Jared avec Jacob. Paul, Embry avec moi. Dispersion. » _nous dit Sam avec son autorité de mâle Alpha.

**J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Une review = un teaser.**

**A dans 15 jours**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez accordé à cette fiction.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**J'ai quelques petits points à éclaircir que j'ai oublié de vous donner lors du premier chapitre :**

**Dans ma fiction, le passage où Bella rencontre Laurent dans la clairière n'a pas eu lieu. Donc quand Bella demande à Jacob de le voir en loup c'est véritablement la première fois.**

**Vous aurez également divers POV et pas seulement celui de Bella et de Jacob. Je ne vous préciserai pas davantage afin de vous laissez la surprise pour plus tard.**

**Merci à Pollypocket 51 pour sa correction et sa grande patiente.**

**Je vous attends en bas, bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 2

POV Bella

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'imprégnation avec Jacob avait eu lieu. Cette journée là avait été l'un des tournants de ma vie le plus important. Je ne voyais plus Jacob de la même manière. Je ne parlais pas que de son physique, non c'était plus profond que ça. Avant, il était l'ami indispensable à ma vie voire survie, celui qui me permettait de me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Les quelques jours où il m'avait empêché de le voir avaient été révélateurs. Je m'étais rendue compte que je tenais à lui et que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié que je ressentais. Et au moment où j'avais croisé son regard, j'avais su que je ferai ma vie avec lui. Personne d'autre ne comptait et ne compterait à part lui. Ce seul regard avait effacé toute cette douleur qui comprimait ma poitrine.

Nous avions instauré une routine. Quand les cours étaient terminés, j'allais directement à la Push et généralement je le réveillais à cause de ses rondes la nuit. D'ailleurs son accueil était à chaque fois toujours plus fougueux et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'éprouvais plus de gêne quand j'étais avec Jacob. Il connaissait maintenant mon expérience ou devrais-je dire inexpérience avec les hommes. Ce qui faisait qu'on apprenait à l'autre nos préférences.

Mais je savais que Jake avait besoin de temps. Il devait apprivoiser son corps avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans notre relation, du moins sur le plan physique. En même temps, cela me permettait aussi de faire face à mes angoisses. Dorénavant je n'aurai plus de doute au moment de notre première fois. Le fait de devoir y aller progressivement me permettait de mieux connaître sa sensibilité à mes caresses, à mes baisers. Et par ce fait, j'espérais énormément que ma maladresse m'oublierait pour une fois _(NB: Je croise les doigts pour elle lol)_. Heureusement pour moi que Jake était très solide. Au moins, je n'éprouvais pas trop de culpabilité à chaque fois que je lui donnais un coup sans le vouloir ou au moment où je glissais et qu'il devait me rattraper.

Par contre, il y avait quelques questions que je me posais concernant les réactions de mon corps. Par exemple, au moment où je me laisserai aller dans ses bras, est-ce que je me mettrais à hurler de façon à faire profiter tout le voisinage, ou serais-je une qui préfère griffer ou mordre quoique je ne suis pas sure qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Ce monde était vraiment injuste.

Pour revenir à nos petites habitudes, je partais voir Jake pour quelques heures (la plus part du temps j'y faisais mes devoirs et lui me racontais sa nuit et les derniers potins de la meute), généralement je rentrais à la maison vers 19h00 pour préparer le dîner pour Charlie. Une fois le repas terminé je sortais me promener dans les bois devant la maison où Jacob m'attendait pour un dernier moment à deux, histoire de partager un moment câlin qui je devais l'avouer dérapait de temps en temps, sans pour autant nous faire perdre la tête. D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué que Jacob appréciait beaucoup ces dérapages car il m'avait expliqué que sa transformation se déroulait beaucoup plus aisément. Quelque part il ne la provoquait pas, elle lui venait naturellement.

Le matin avant de partir pour le lycée, j'attendais jusqu'au dernier moment pour que Jake puisse venir chez moi pour partager le petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs on avait caché dans la forêt, juste à quelques mètres de chez moi, des vêtements pour Jake de manière à ce qu'il puisse frapper à ma porte sans éveiller les soupçons. De toute façon, celui qui regarderait de plus prêt serait surpris de voir Jake sortir des bois pour venir me voir au lieu de prendre une voiture. Et puis, j'avais averti Charlie qu'avec Jacob notre relation avait évolué. Il s'avérait que mon père en était ravi. D'ailleurs il ne m'avait pas donné d'horaire à respecter. Certes il n'était pas au courant de notre petit manège concernant le petit déjeuner sachant qu'il était déjà parti quand Jake arrivait mais j'étais sure que s'il venait à l'apprendre, il ne nous en empêcherait pas. La seule chose qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie, c'était la vitesse à laquelle se vidait le frigo, Jake était un ogre en matière de bouffe.

Donc aujourd'hui nous étions samedi. J'avais prévu de m'occuper de la maison. Alors au programme, lessives, passage d'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces, frottage du sol également partout, préparer à manger pour ce soir car Billy passait la soirée avec mon père devant le plasma pour regarder un match, grand bien leur fasse. Avec Jake, on avait prévu de rester chez lui en tête à tête.

En fait, il emmenait Billy ici, il me prenait et me ramenait chez lui et vers les 23h00 on faisait l'inverse. On leur avait dit qu'un copain de Jake faisait une fête pour éviter les soupçons. Donc je devais aller faire des courses pour préparer quatre repas. Celui de mon père et Billy puis le nôtre. J'allais faire un grand plat comme un gratin de pomme de terre ou des lasagnes, en gros quelque chose de bien consistant pour être sur que Jake serait rassasié et par la même occasion le plat ferait pour nous tous.

19h00 arriva et je vis Billy entrer dans le salon avec Jake derrière lui, un grand sourire lourd de sous entendus aux lèvres. Je fis la bise à Billy ainsi qu'à mon père, je pris ma veste et le sachet que j'avais préparé pour notre dîner. On arrivait chez lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je posais les affaires sur leur table afin de pouvoir tout préparer. Jake me donna un coup de main pour mettre la table pendant que je faisais réchauffer mon plat. Finalement, j'avais penché pour une tartiflette. Une fois que tout était prêt, on commença en manger. Jake était estomaqué par mon gratin. Apparemment il n'en avait jamais mangé et il avait beaucoup apprécié. J'avais comme l'impression que mes talents culinaires ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

« Alors que veux-tu que l'on fasse ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Personnellement ca ne me dérange pas de rester ici tous les deux. Qu'on puisse profiter de la présence de l'autre. »

« Et de quelle façon préfères-tu partager ton temps avec moi ? »répondit-t-il sur un ton aguicheur.

« De toutes les façons possibles » lui répondis-je en lui prenant la main pour nous assoir sur le canapé.

Mais il me prit par les hanches et me fit s'assoir sur ses jambes. Même dans cette position je restais quand même plus petite que lui. Sa bouche arrivait à la hauteur de mon front. Il commença à me déposer des baisers sur le visage pour descendre petit à petit dans mon cou. Mes mains qui étaient jusqu'à présent posées sur ses épaules migrèrent directement dans ses cheveux. Je penchai la tête sur le coté pour lui exposer davantage de peau. Et ce fut tout simplement un pur délice. Ses lèvres tellement chaudes m'enflammèrent toujours un peu plus à chaque passage. Et comme si ca ne suffisait pas, il joignit sa langue à ses lèvres et me provoqua des frissons qui descendirent jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Jake s'en rendit compte et me serra plus fort contre lui. Il releva la tête et me demanda :

« Est-ce que pour toi cette façon est une des possibilités ? » murmura-t-il avec un regard très gourmand et remplis d'espoir.

« Elle est ma numéro 1 » et tout en lui répondant je m'écartais de lui pour enlever mon pull car je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la tension qui montait ou de sa chaleur corporelle mais je commençais à avoir très chaud. Au moment où j'allais me blottir de nouveau contre lui, il mit un bras autour de mon torse et l'autre sous mes genoux, nous emmena sur le canapé et me coucha alors qu'il s'était agenouillé à coté du canapé. Ses yeux qui étaient posés actuellement sur mes jambes, remontèrent progressivement vers mon débardeur, qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination tellement il était moulant, et s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine ce qui a eu le don de me faire rougir pour finir par rencontrer les miens.

Et ce que je découvris me fit fondre complètement. Un mélange de désir, de tendresse et d'amour. Ne tenant plus, je l'attirais contre moi et m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Je n'eu pas besoin de lui demander l'accès à sa langue, celle-ci vint caresser la mienne avec passion. Je sentis Jake bouger au-dessus de moi pour s'allonger à mes cotés. Je me décalais afin de me trouver face à lui. Il reprit ses baisers dans mon cou et descendis vers ma clavicule. Avec sa main droite, il me caressa du bout des doigts la peau du ventre qui se contracta. Son toucher comme ses baisers me procurèrent des frissons après leur passage qui se propagèrent dans tout mon corps. De mon coté, j'avais posé une main dans ses cheveux qui lui faisait des massages et l'autre qui était également passé sous son tee-shirt pour mieux apprécier sa musculature. Je pus me délecter à volonté de sa tablette de chocolat et je me régalais de le chatouiller avec mes ongles pour qu'il contracte ses muscles sous mes doigts. Je me décidai d'être entreprenante et je lui demandai (soyons réaliste jamais j'aurai réussi à lui faire faire quoique ce soit avec ma force) :

« Assieds-toi »

Il me regarda surpris mais coopéra. Je me mis à genoux sur le canapé et lui passa son tee-shirt par-dessus la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux vagabondaient sur son torse et je pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Il me regarda avec un sourire qui s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles et j'étais sûr qu'il devait lire dans mon regard exactement la même chose que j'ai vu dans le sien.

« Allonges-toi sous moi maintenant » et au lieu de faire ce que je lui demandais, il se leva et me porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre.

« On aura toujours plus d'espace que sur le canapé » me dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette.

Il me posa au sol, se coucha sur le lit et m'attira ensuite sur lui. Et maintenant c'était moi qui profitai de son cou avec ma bouche. J'allais même jusqu'à le mordiller car je savais pertinemment qu'il ne sentait pas de douleur. Et petit à petit je descendis vers son torse. D'abord avec mes mains qui étaient rapidement suivies de mes lèvres et ma langue. Je le goûtais à volonté.

Je m'amusais avec ses tétons au passage que je mordillais et sans m'y attendre, je l'entendis gémir. Et ce son me remplit de fierté. Je continuais ma descente vers ses abdominaux qui m'avaient « provoquée » tout à l'heure. Je passais ma langue sur la moitié de son ventre et lui soufflais de l'air juste derrière rien que pour voir leur contraction, ce qui provoqua chez Jake un grognement. Je levai la tête pour vérifier si tout allait bien et en l'espace de deux secondes, Jake était sur moi en m'embrassant avec avidité.

Je sentis sur ma jambe le désir qu'il avait pour moi, mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Il abandonna ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre le long de son dos. Il descendit toujours sa tête, frôla mon sein avec son nez puis suivi de sa bouche sans pour autant s'y arrêter. Et ce simple toucher me procura des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. J'empoignais ses cheveux et le força à remonter afin qu'il prenne mon téton durci entre ses lèvres malgré mes vêtements. Il vint poser sa main sur mon autre sein et je sentis une chaleur naître dans mon bas ventre comme jamais je n'avais ressenti. Il pinça ma pointe entre ses doigts tandis qu'il mordillait l'autre, et les sensations me firent crier. J'avais l'impression que je n'habitais plus mon corps. Mon bassin bougeait seul en cherchant une friction quelconque et Jake plaça une de ses jambes entre les miennes et provoqua ce frottement que je recherchais tant, ce qui fit augmenter mes cris. Mais au moment où j'allais lui demander de m'enlever mon débardeur, je me retrouvais seule dans la pièce avec la fenêtre ouverte.

J'aperçus à quelques mètres de moi Jake en loup. Je n'étais pas choquée de cette situation, d'ailleurs j'étais plutôt étonnée que ça ne soit pas produit plus tôt. Jake s'approcha de moi et malgré son apparence, je vis bien dans son regard toute la frustration qu'il éprouvait et pour le rassurer, je lui dis :

« Tout va bien, Jake. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. De toute façon, il va être l'heure de partir. Attends bouge pas, je vais te chercher un pantalon »

Je lui mis le pantalon dans la gueule et le caressa entre les oreilles pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais aucunement.

Quelques instants plus tard, je vis revenir Jake qui arborait un masque grave sur le visage. Il me prit dans ses bras tout en me disant :

« Bella pardonne moi, je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au dernier moment. Je n'ai rien senti venir

« Hé, hé, hé regarde-moi Jacob. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas à te pardonner quoique ce soit puisque il ne s'est rien produit de grave »

« Bella comment peux-tu qualifier le fait que je perde le contrôle comme rien de grave. J'aurai pu te blesser, il s'en est fallu de peu. Quand je passais la fenêtre la chaleur avait atteint plus de la moitié de mon corps. J'ai failli te blesser Bella »

« Jacob arrête ça de suite. Tu ne peux pas te culpabiliser pour une chose qui d'un ne c'est pas produit et de deux, tu ne pourras pas empêcher un accident d'arriver. Qui te dit que lorsqu'on repartira chez mon père, on n'aura pas un accident de voiture. Personne ne peut prévoir ce genre d'évènement. Alors s'il te plait arrête. Et puis j'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu me fasses lâcher prise. J'ai vraiment aimé ce qui s'est passé »

En lui disant cette dernière phrase, je m'étais rapprochée de lui pour lui caresser le torse mais aussi pour lui montrer que je ne ressentais aucune peur d'être proche de lui. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'écarte de moi.

« Bella, je ne veux plus te toucher tant que je ne saurai pas entièrement me maitriser. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble ? » dis-je complètement paniquée et je sentais les larmes coulées sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

« Bien sur que non Bella, tu es ma vie, mon âme sœur, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, déjà rien que le fait que tu dois aller au lycée me fait bouillir alors me séparer de toi, c'est inimaginable Bella. » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés »

« Ho Bella, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te dire ça, j'ai mal formulé mes pensées quand je te disais ne vouloir plus te toucher, je parlais des caresses que nous venons de partager. Bella, le désir que j'éprouve pour toi décuple la vitesse de ma transformation. Et tout à l'heure je n'ai pas su faire la différence entre mon envie de toi et les symptômes de la métamorphose. Bella, j'ai adoré pouvoir poser mes mains sur toi, aussi te goûter et surtout d'avoir su partager ce désir avec toi et que tu l'ais apprécié, mais je refuse de renouveler l'expérience tant que je ne serai pas entièrement maître de moi »

Tout en faisant ce monologue, je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et je n'y vis que l'intensité et la sincérité dans ses prunelles. Je remontais mes bras pour croiser mes mains derrière sa nuque afin de lui faire baisser sa tête pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Je mis tout mon amour et mon désir pour lui dans ce baiser mais également ma peur et mon désespoir que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes avant. Jake pris les commande et demanda l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui permis immédiatement. Nos langues se livrèrent bataille afin de montrer à l'autre la tristesse qu'il ressentait et la frustration qui était pour ma part cette impression de retenu pour éviter à Jake qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi et de son coté cette peur de me blesser. Quand nous nous séparâmes je ne pu me retenir de lui souffler :

« Je t'aime » ce qui lui donna un sourire éblouissant et sincère.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Bella » murmura-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Après ces derniers mots, Jake me ramena chez mon père.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler. Depuis l'accident, si je pouvais appeler cela comme ça, nous n'avions plus été aussi proches physiquement. D'une part parce qu'on avait jamais eu de moment d'intimité trop long et de l'autre Jake doutait toujours de lui et de son contrôle. Mais je voulais quand même poursuivre ce qu'on avait commencé.

Comme c'étaient les vacances de Pâques, Jake faisait toujours ses rondes avec le reste de la meute. Sauf que ce matin pour la première fois, il n'était pas venu. J'avais attendu chez moi toute la matinée mais il n'était pas apparu. J'avais appelé Billy pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait aussi précisé qu'aucun gars de la meute n'avait fait d'apparition depuis hier soir. J'avais donc pris sur moi pour ne pas montrer mon anxiété à Billy et avait raccroché. Pour faire passer le temps, je décidai de nettoyer la salle de bain, je mis le CD Minutes of midnight de Linkin Park pour me défouler en même temps. Quand j'eu fini, je m'occupais de ma chambre (changer les draps, faire la poussière, ranger, passer l'aspirateur et cirer le parquet). J'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains pour contenir mon angoisse, sinon je savais que mon esprit allait inventer tous les scénarios catastrophes.

Au moment où je m'octroyais une pause goûté dans le silence, j'entendis du bruit venant des bois. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée que c'était Jake qui revenait. Mais au lieu de ça, mon regard se posa sur une femme qui sortait du bois. A cette apparition, je laissais tomber la tasse que je tenais dans les mains et qui alla exploser au sol. A l'impact, la femme se retourna vers moi et ce fut à cet instant que je la reconnue.

C'était Victoria.

Quand elle me vit, elle chargea vers la maison. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, je me sentie décoller du sol et transportée hors de chez moi. Jake rentra par le côté conducteur de ma Chevrolet et me déposa à côté pour conduire. Les bruits augmentèrent et amplifièrent. Il s'agissait en fait de grognements de loups.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la réserve, je n'émis pas le moindre son. J'étais comme paralysée par la peur. Victoria était de retour. Face à cette conclusion, mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres moyens pour évacuer les émotions qui s'accumulaient en moi. Jake ne parlait pas non plus. Il était bien trop concentré sur la route et attentif à notre environnement. Il s'arrêta devant une maison que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était en retrait sur la réserve. Une femme en sortit pour venir à notre rencontre. Je remarquais qu'elle aussi n'était pas à l'aise. Jake nous expliqua alors la situation.

« Un peu plus tôt que l'aurore, nous avons repéré l'odeur d'un vampire, nous avons remonté la trace jusqu'à elle. Cela nous a pris toute la matinée pour la retrouver. Une fois que nous l'avons repéré, nous l'avons traquée. Elle n'a pas arrêté de changer de destination, nous avons essayé à plusieurs reprises des embuscades mais elle est douée, elle nous a échappé à chaque fois. La dernière tentative a été un leurre. Elle a réussi à nous semer et s'est rendue sur Forks. C'est en la suivant qu'on a compris quelle était sa destination ».

A ce moment-là, Jake se retourna vers moi et me demanda : « Connais-tu la raison pour laquelle elle s'en prend à toi ? »

Je ne pus que baisser la tête et faire oui en secouant celle-ci. Je remontai la manche de mon haut pour lui montrer ma cicatrice en forme de lune.

« Tu te souviens de mon dernier voyage à Phoenix, il n'a pas eu lieu sur un coup de tête. Un jour les Cullen ont joué au baseball et j'ai été invitée à regarder leur match. Pendant la partie trois nomades nous ont rejoint, deux hommes et une femme et ont demandé à jouer avec eux. Quand James s'est aperçu que j'étais humaine il a de suite voulu m'attaquer. Les Cullen se sont interposés et ils ont fait marche arrière. Edward a la capacité de lire les pensées des gens qui l'entourent. Il a entendu que James avait l'intention de me traquer afin de boire mon sang. D'où l'escapade jusqu'à Phoenix. Malgré nos efforts pour me cacher, il a réussi à remonter notre trace. Il m'a tendu un piège en me faisant croire qu'il détenait ma mère. Je me suis rendue seule à sa rencontre. Les Cullen sont intervenus avant qu'il puisse me tuer mais il a réussi à me mordre. Edward a aspiré le venin afin d'empêcher la transformation. Pendant qu'Edward et son père me secourait le reste de la famille a détruit James. La femme que vous avez poursuivie ce matin était sa compagne. »

Suite à cette révélation, Jake me prit dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer aussi bien lui que moi qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal. Après s'être écarté, il mit ses mains autour de mon visage et me donna un baiser chaste en me transmettant tout son amour. Il se tourna vers Emily et lui demanda :

« Emily, peux-tu garder Bella chez toi? Le temps qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire. Je vais me transformer pour savoir ce qui se passe mais je reste ici pour votre sécurité »

Après ces paroles, il se retourna et m'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était de l'angoisse que je ressentais à travers ce baiser. Il s'en alla et deux minutes plus tard je vis mon loup réapparaitre.

« Vous l'avez eu ? » Il secoua la tête négativement

« Elle est toujours à Forks ? »

Il fit non encore une fois, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me rapprochai de Jake et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas craquer. A cause de moi, toute la meute était en danger, mon père également courait un danger. Et je sentis malgré mes efforts mes larmes coulées. Jake se défit de mon emprise et me regarda. Il passa sa truffe le long de mes joues comme pour les essuyer. J'essayais de sourire et lui dis :

« Je ne pleure pas parce que j'ai peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, mais à cause du danger que je vous fais courir, toi et la meute toute entière qui la traqué, mon père avec qui je vis, mes camarades de classe avec lesquels je partage une amitié et tous les gens qui mourront dans les environs avec lesquels elle se nourrira. Jake , qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Jake me prit dans ses bras et mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Je me serais écroulée au sol s'il ne me tenait pas. Et en même temps, j'éclatais en sanglots. Jake me porta à l'intérieur et s'assit avec moi sur ses genoux. Il me laissa le temps de me calmer et me fit remonter ma tête pour croiser son regard.

« Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Bella, ne te culpabilise pas pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Victoria de te tuer, ni à James de te traquer. Tu n'y es pour rien. Alors cesse de mettre toutes les fautes sur ton dos parce que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Maintenant pour ce qui concerne la sécurité pour la meute, nous sommes assez grands pour nous occuper de nous et surtout en supériorité numérique. Pour ton père, je vais demander au mien de le faire venir le plus possible chez nous qui à acheter une télé plus grande. D'accord? Pour toi, eh bien je ferai une garde rapprochée, ca ne me dérange pas du tout.» finit-il avec un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Un baiser qui devint de plus en plus fougueux. Il vint rejoindre ma langue et la caressa doucement et tendrement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille pour essayer de dominer l'autre mais plutôt d'une valse où l'un accompagnait l'autre à chaque pas. Lorsqu'on s'éloigna pour reprendre notre souffle, je m'aperçus que nous n'étions plus seuls. Sam et Embry étaient ici. Sam qui nous regarda avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long décida de prendre la parole :

« Bon, après ce petit spectacle émouvant, vous voudriez avoir des nouvelles de la situation. Nous avons réussi à repousser la femelle vampire jusqu'aux environs de Seattle. Paul et Jared vont veiller cette nuit pour vérifier qu'elle ne revienne pas. Nous, nous prendrons le relais demain matin à l'aurore. Je vous conseillerai donc d'aller dormir car la journée va être longue. Bella, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes à la Push le plus souvent possible. Emily, pourras-tu rester avec Bella le temps que les vacances scolaires se finissent ? »

« Bien sur, ca nous fera le plus grand bien un peu de compagnie à chacune » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Si je ne dérange pas, il n'y a aucun souci de mon coté » lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Bon je ramène Bella chez moi et on y passera la nuit. Bella, tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour ton père. » Pour toute réponse je grognai, juste à moi, il demandait de mentir.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez accordé à cette fiction.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Petite info concernant cette fiction : elle va se dérouler sur plusieurs décennies. Donc si vous trouvez que je suis trop rapide sur certains sujets, ne m'en veuillez pas mais je dois faire évoluer les choses pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel de l'histoire. Si toutefois il y a certains points que vous aurez aimé que je développe davantage, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et pourquoi ne pas écrire des bonus par la suite.**

**Je vous attends en bas, bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3

POV Bella

Nous venions d'arriver chez Jake, son père était parti chez un ami et devait rentrer pour le dîner. Durant le trajet, j'avais appelé Charlie pour l'avertir de mon absence pour cette nuit puisque je restais à la Push. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait été réticent mais à sa voix il n'avait pas paru choquer. Me regardait-il comme une jeune adulte ou ne voulait-il pas me brider pour m'éviter de retomber dans la déprime en m'isolant ? Je penchai plus pour la deuxième solution, je ne pensais pas qu'un père arrivait un jour à voir sa fille comme une femme, on restera toujours leur petite fille malgré les années qui passaient.

Quand Jake ferma la porte d'entrée, je ne pus me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras et d'écraser sa bouche avec la mienne. Toute l'angoisse de la journée dût à l'attente de le voir revenir venait de ressurgir. Je serrais Jake dans mes bras le plus fort possible tout en prenant possession de sa bouche pour le gouter et lui montrer aussi mon impatience. Après cet échange qui avait un caractère d'urgence, je lui dis :

« Jake, tu veux aller prendre une douche, pendant ce temps je te prépare à manger et après tu pourras te reposer et dormir. Tu en as besoin, ça va faire 48h que tu n'as pas fermé les yeux »

« C'est un programme sympathique que tu me proposes mais avant de le commencer j'ai une priorité » Je relevais les sourcils en guise d'interrogation « Celle de m'occuper de toi d'abord » Et après ces belles paroles, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et me tira pour que je puisse m'allonger sur lui. Je levais la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux et y trouvais de l'amour et de la tendresse. Je n'hésitais plus et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rempli de douceur. Jake venait effleurer mes lèvres de sa langue pour venir rejoindre la mienne et je lui accordai de suite. Ce baiser doux au départ, prit de l'ardeur. Je sentis les mains de Jake qui saisirent ma taille au dessus de ma chemise et les fit remonter vers ma poitrine en même temps que ma chemise, pendant que les miennes vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elles passèrent maintenant sur ma peau dénudée de mon dos en me donnant de légers frissons qu'il ressentit. Ce qui l'encouragea à pousser leur découverte.

Elles remontèrent pour passer sous ma chemise et venir se loger de chaque côté de mes seins. Je sentis ses pouces les caresser même s'ils étaient écrasés contre son torse. Ce toucher fit naître une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je me positionnais sur mes avant bras de façon à me redresser pour qu'il puisse laisser ses mains poursuivre leur voyage. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en prenant mes seins en coupe. A ce moment précis, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour laisser place à mon gémissement. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent mes tétons entre eux pour accentuer le frottement et mes gémissements se répétèrent. Je me redressai sur mes genoux pour les rapprocher de mes bras afin que je puisse m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Mais il réussit à faire un léger mouvement qui me plaça sur son sexe et ce fut à son tour de gémir.

Sentir son sexe dur sous le mien m'électrisa et ce fut avec des mains tremblantes que je défis un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Jake suivit des yeux le parcours de mes mains et pour me faire comprendre qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, il donna un coup de hanche qui permit le frottement de nos sexes. Lorsque j'eu fini de la déboutonner, Jake s'était assis de façon à être à ma hauteur et m'embrassa avec une fièvre poussée par l'envie de l'autre. Il m'enleva la chemise et du bout des doigts remonta mes bras en me déclenchant la chair de poule, suivi de mes épaules pour aller visiter mon dos et revenir par mon ventre tout en s'aventurant sur mes seins. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette détermination mais je défis mon soutien gorge pour offrir mes seins à la vue de Jake ainsi qu'à ses mains. D'ailleurs, sa stupéfaction était égale à mon audace. Mais dans son regard se reflétait une admiration et un désir qui en aucun cas ne me faisait regretter mon geste. Et ce fut avec lenteur qu'il vint les prendre dans ses mains comme quelque chose de fragile dont on devait prendre soin. Pour éviter à ma timidité de remonter, j'attirais Jake à moi pour échanger un baiser.

Ses mains tout comme le baiser devinrent plus entreprenants. Ses doigts caressèrent chaque centimètre carré de ma poitrine pour finir sur mes tétons durcis qu'il fit rouler entre son index et son pouce. Sous cette vague de désir que provoquèrent ses attouchements, je ne pus que rompre le baiser pour laisser un cri s'échappait de ma gorge alors que mon bassin se frottait à celui de Jake. Je le vis baisser la tête vers mon sein et prendre celui-ci entre ses lèvres. La sensation ne fit que décupler mes cris et ce fut sans gêne que je lui dis :

« Jake, ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie, encore » et à ces mots, il aspira mon téton entre ses lèvres et pinça l'autre entre ses doigts.

Je penchais la tête en arrière et cria :

« Oh oui, Jake c'est si bon »

Mes mains qui étaient dans les cheveux de Jake, vinrent se poser sur mon pantalon afin de dézipper celui-ci. Je lui pris la main qui était posée sur ma hanche pour accentuer le frottement et l'inséra directement dans ma culotte. Jake cessa tout mouvement. J'eu peur d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir pousser son self control face à sa transformation. Il redressa la tête et me demanda :

« Bella, tu es sûre de toi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie. Mais … »

« Es-tu capable de contrôler ta transformation en allant plus loin ? » et pour lui montrer ma détermination, je frottais mon centre contre sa main qui me provoqua des gémissements que je ne pus contenir.

« Je me maitrise Bella, je ne m'échapperai pas par la fenêtre cette fois-ci »

« Alors c'est ce que je veux et jusqu'où va ton self control Jake ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bella, je le découvre en même temps que toi »

« D'accord alors dis moi si en faisant cela c'est trop dur pour toi ? » et je lui défis les boutons de son pantalon, soulevais mes hanches afin de lui baisser en même temps que son caleçon. Et ce que je vis me coupa la respiration. Sa verge dressée pour moi, égale à sa corpulence me fit hésiter. Je laissais mes doigts se promener dessus, pour découvrir sa texture et j'étais étonnée de constater que sa peau était très douce. Je remontais les doigts vers son gland et le contournais comme si je caressais le tour d'un verre. Et la réaction de Jake me montra qu'il appréciait ce que je faisais.

« Bella, continue … »dit-il en haletant.

« Jake tu te maîtrises ? »

« Oui, le loup ne se montrera pas ce soir » me dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Montre-moi Jake comment te donner du plaisir »

Il prit ma main et me fit l'entourer autour de lui. Il débuta un mouvement de vas et vient qui provoqua une goutte de pré sperme. Il me prit le pouce et me la fit étaler sur tout le gland afin de lubrifier celui-ci. Tout en continuant les mouvements de bas en haut, Jake partit à la découverte de mon antre. Dès qu'il faisait bouger ses doits, une vague de frisson me traversa des pieds à la tête et au moment où il vint à la rencontre de mon clitoris, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

« Oh mon dieu, Jake »

« Dis-moi Bella je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, jamais je n'aurai cru connaître de telles sensations. Jake, je t'en prie, surtout n'arrête pas. »

Il continue alors de caresser mon bouton de plaisir un petit moment pour le délaisser afin de s'aventurer un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec mon vagin très humide, il frotta ses doigts à l'entrée s'en pour autant y pénétrer.

« Jake, arrête de me torturer » et il fit glisser un doigt à l'intérieur.

Mon sexe se contracta et Jake cessa toute action sur l'instant. Son pouce traça des cercles sur mon clitoris ce qui réussit à me détendre et lui permit de commencer de pomper doucement en moi. Inconsciemment, j'appliquais le même rythme que lui sur sa verge. Son doigt accéléra le mouvement et c'était tout simplement divin. Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, nos gémissements et nos cris raisonnèrent et se répondirent jusqu'à ensemble on se rejoignit dans la jouissance. Ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule et la sienne vint rejoindre la mienne.

Il parsema dans mes cheveux pleins de baisers tendres. Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer son regard rempli d'amour. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'entrainer dans un doux baiser. Il retira sa main tout comme moi et me tendit un mouchoir pour que je puisse essuyer son sperme qui l'en recouvrait. Une fois nettoyée, je basculais sur le côté et il me prit dans ses bras pour un tendre câlin.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et m'embrassa d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il se releva légèrement et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu prendrais une douche avec moi » et je sentis mes joues me chauffer. Ma timidité était bien revenue et je n'arrivais pas à émettre un seul son. Il dut voir mon embarras et précisa :

« On se lave uniquement Bella, pas de passage à l'acte, juste de douces caresses »

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Jake, d'ailleurs je ne m'étais pas en doute ses intentions, non ce qui me gênait c'était que je ne m'étais jamais montrée nue devant un homme et l'appréhension me rendit muette.

« Bella, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, on fera ça une autre fois. » Il se leva pour prendre des affaires de rechanges.

Ce qui me fit retrouver mes esprits.

« Jake, tu te méprends sur mes intentions » Il se retourna et me regarda avec intensité. Ce qui me fit déglutir et baisser la tête. Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi et les doigts de Jake sous mon menton pour me faire relever mon visage.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. » Je détournais les yeux et mes joues rosirent. Il me prit dans ses bras et attendit que je me décide. Sa forte odeur me réconforta et c'était avec une toute petite voix que je lui dis :

« Je n'ai jamais été nue devant un homme. » Il me serra davantage dans ces bras pour me rassurer.

« Tout va bien Bella, si c'est trop tôt et que tu n'es pas prête je peux le comprendre. Tu m'as déjà énormément donné tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira à ton rythme. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu prennes les commandes. Quand tu te sentiras plus à l'aise tu n'auras qu'à me le montrer comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Bella et ton bonheur et ma priorité.»

Il se recula et m'embrassa. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps je me rhabillais et allais dans la cuisine pour voir ce que je pourrais préparer pour le repas. J'étais penché dans le frigo quand deux mains vinrent m'enlacer avec tendresse. Je me redressai et me retournai vers Jake.

« Je crains qu'on doive faire des courses si tu veux que je te prépare un bon repas copieux. »

Il ne me fit pas répéter deux fois et je me retrouvais devant l'épicerie de la réserve. J'achetais des côtes de bœuf (si je ne finis pas la mienne, Jake s'en chargera) et des pommes de terre (que je ferai cuire en papillotes). Une fois rentrés, je me mis à la cuisine tandis que Jake mettait la table. Son père arriva et nous nous installions. Le repas se passa tranquillement et quand on eu fini, je m'occupais de laver la vaisselle et Jake la rangea. Quand nous rentrâmes dans sa chambre, je lui dis :

« Alors quel est le programme pour demain ? » car je n'avais pas oublié la présence de Victoria dans les environs.

« Il est prévu que tu passes la journée avec Emily, plus de temps tu resteras à la Push, plus nous serons capables d'assurer ta sécurité. »

« Très bien, ca me fera du bien une journée entre filles. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. » Bien sur, je n'allais pas lui avoué que j'avais besoin de discuter avec une femme, surtout une avec qui je pouvais partager leur secret. Me confier me fera le plus grand bien, savoir que quelqu'un partageait votre angoisse était dans un sens réconfortant, on se sentait moins démuni pour gérer la situation.

Après ce bref échange, Jacob me proposa de prendre une douche seule et me donna un de ses tee-shirts et un caleçon afin de pouvoir laver mes vêtements. Il me montra où se trouvait les serviettes et gants de toilette. Ma douche fut rapide afin de le rejoindre le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs j'étais impressionnée qu'il ne se soit pas encore écroulé de fatigue après sa nuit blanche. Quand je le rejoignis dans sa chambre, il m'ouvrit ses bras pour que je puisse m'y lover et m'embrassa tendrement pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et ce fut ma tête posée sur son torse et ses bras autour de ma taille que je m'endormis.

Le réveil se fit également tout en douceur. Quand je repris conscience de la réalité, je m'aperçue que notre position avait changé. Je me retrouvais allongé sur le côté avec Jake dans mon dos. L'un de ses bras me servait de bouclier et l'autre s'était enroulé autour de ma taille comme pour éviter de m'échapper. Je voulus me défaire se son étreinte afin de préparer le petit déjeuner mais dès qu'il me sentit bouger son bras me serra davantage contre lui et me fis sentir par la même occasion sa virilité bien réveillée.

Je me retournais afin de lui faire face ce qui a provoqué chez Jake un grognement. Mes mains commencèrent leur escapade d'abord sur son visage puis doucement, elles descendirent dans le cou que je parsemais de légers baisers pour continuer sur ses pectoraux nus car Jake ne ressentant pas le froid ne dormait qu'en caleçon. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vint m'embrasser langoureusement. Je laissais mes mains poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon.

De son coté, il n'était pas en reste car sa main faisait des allers retours dans mon dos pour venir caresser mes côtes et remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleura avec le dos de la main pour redescendre jusqu'à mon ventre qui commençait à s'enflammer. Il remonta mon/son tee-shirt pour pouvoir passer sa main en dessous et trouva mon sein afin de le cajoler. Puis il prit mon téton entre ses doigts pour le faire rouler et le pincer, ce qui déclencha une vague de désir. J'encerclais la taille de Jake, me positionnai sur le dos et l'attirai sur moi. J'avais fait en sorte que mes jambes soient de chaque côté de son bassin pour mieux profiter des sensations de chaque frottement entre nos sexes. Jake avait très bien compris mes intentions et appuya de plus en plus son bassin contre le mien afin d'établir un contact de plus en plus important. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements en bougeant mon bassin pour le rejoindre. Sachant que son père était dans la pièce à côté, j'avais collé ma bouche contre l'épaule de Jake pour étouffer mes cris de plaisir. Les sensations étaient trop grandes, c'était tout simplement divin. Sans que je ne le sente venir, mon orgasme me prit et je mordis son épaule. Jake me suivit après quelques frictions supplémentaires. Nous étions en sueur et la tête encore dans les nuages quand on entendit son père se lever. La honte apparut subitement et je me pris la tête dans les mains pour me cacher. Jake les tira pour me regarder avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu n'as pas être gênée Bella, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Et mon père ne nous portera aucun jugement si toutefois il a entendu quelque chose. D'accord ? Je vais prendre une douche. » Il m'embrassa tendrement pour me donner du courage.

Je commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ensuite partir chez Emily. Je sortais du jus de fruit, du lait, du beurre, de la confiture, préparais du café ainsi que les toasts pour qu'ils soient chauds et faisais cuire une omelette pour être sûr que Jake n'ait pas faim durant la journée. Billy ne me posa aucune question, ni ne fit d'allusions à notre échange au réveil. On partit pour chez Emily. Sam et Embry nous attendaient déjà. Les hommes partirent immédiatement et je me retrouvais donc seule devant Emily.

« Tu viens Bella, on rentre à l'intérieur, il fait meilleur. »

« Bien sûr. As-tu des choses de prévus aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, si ce n'est de préparer un gros repas pour se soir. Il a été prévu que la meute se rejoigne ici avant le changement de garde. Et crois moi, il est préférable que la table soit bien garnie. »

« D'accord on commence par quoi ? Les desserts ou les entrées ? »

« Et si tu commençais par me parler de toi avant »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » dis-je sur un ton hésitant.

« Comment as-tu vécu le fait que Jacob puisse se changer en loup par exemple ? »

Je mis quelques minutes pour regrouper mes pensées et me lançai : « En fait, je n'ai jamais posé le pour et le contre de tout ça. Il est vrai que j'avais déjà fréquenté ce monde mythologique aves les vampires, les Cullen, donc quand Jake m'a révélé qu'il était devenu un loup garou, j'ai été surprise mais pas choquée. Jake est ce qu'il est et il est né comme ça. Ca ne change rien à mes yeux, même ca ne fait que renforçais ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas comment l'imprégnation influence les sentiments mais je sais aujourd'hui que je ne veux pas être dans d'autres bras que les siens. Pour avoir vécu une autre histoire d'amour presque aussi forte qu'avec Jake, je sais maintenant où se trouve ma place. Elle est ici à ses cotés. Par contre je ne sais pas comment ca va se passer par la suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la suite ? »

« J'ai l'intention d'aller étudier à l'université, on doit remplir les formulaires d'inscription maintenant. Bien sûr, je choisirai la plus proche mais je ne sais pas comment va réagir Jake face à cela. On n'a jamais parlé d'avenir tous les deux. Est-ce que Sam serra d'accord pour que Jacob parte avec moi ? Est-ce que Jacob me laissera y aller ? Et j'ai encore d'autres questions comme celle-là. »

« Pour ce qui est de l'université, c'est à lui que tu dois en parler. Pour ce qui est de la meute, Sam m'a dit que Quil devrait bientôt les rejoindre. Les symptômes sont bien présents maintenant, pour eux c'est une question d'une ou deux semaines. Mais je ne peux parler à sa place, c'est lui qui donnera son accord. Mais parles en à Jake au plus vite pour voir quelles dispositions vous devrez prendre. »

« Des dispositions ? »

« Si Jacob te suit, vous voudrez prendre un appartement pour tous les deux, non ? Et pour cela tu ne peux pas attendre la rentrée, c'est dès maintenant que vous devez commencer à chercher. »

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'on nous loue un logement alors qu'on ne travaille pas ? »

« Cela fait parti des démarches que vous devez entreprendre. Pour Jacob, chercher un travail même si son âge réel peut poser problème avec son physique il devrait y arriver. Et de ton côté tu pourrais demander des aides financières, bourses d'études et autres. »

« Il faut que j'ailles où pour ça ? »

« En principe à la faculté, vous devriez aller voir sur place pour connaître les modalités. »

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moment pour en parler à Jake. » dis-je pas du tout rassuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que quelque part Jake sera heureux que vous parliez d'un futur commun. Certes, le sujet est important mais en aucun cas tu ne dois hésiter à lui parler Bella. »

J'acquiesçais seulement de la tête car je me sentie tout d'un coup ensevelie par les obligations face à mon choix.

« Bon, est-ce que tu as des idées des différents desserts qu'on pourrait leur faire ? »

« Tu connais leur goût ? »

« Ils aiment tout, à partir du moment que c'est de la nourriture. »

« On peut préparer des gâteaux au chocolat, des tartes aux fruits. Non j'ai mieux des crêpes. Il va falloir s'y atteler car il va en falloir une sacrée quantité. Si on faisait une liste sur le repas qu'on leur prépare. »

« Bonne idée pour les crêpes, pour le plat principal je pensais à un rôti en fait plusieurs rôtis avec purée de pomme de terre en accompagnement, c'est rapide à cuisiner et ca peut rester au four le temps qu'ils arrivent et en entrée tu as une suggestion ? »

« Pourquoi pas diverses quiches ? Elles peuvent se manger froides donc être préparée ce matin. »

« On est d'accord, donc maintenant que le menu est décidé, on va aller faire les courses. On va prendre ma voiture. Sam m'a donné certaines directives avant de partir.»

« Des directives ? »

« Eviter au maximum de sortir de la réserve. Si on doit se déplacer en voiture, on utilise la mienne elle est plus discrète et surtout ne pas aller à des endroits où il y a foule, ils ne pourront pas intervenir. »

« D'accord donc on va où pour les courses ? »

« A l'épicerie de la réserve et s'il manque des ingrédients je demanderais au gérant de se les procurer pour le début de l'après midi. On fait comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr, mais ça m'ennuie que tu sois contrainte autant que moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si ca allait durer des semaines entières. » et j'acquiesçais de la tête.

Nous montâmes en voiture et allâmes faire nos achats pour le repas de ce soir. En fait, de tous les produits de la liste, il ne manquait que les rôtis, ce qui n'était pas un gros souci car on allait les faire cuire au dernier moment. Une fois nos courses rangées, nous préparâmes les quiches et les mises au four. On s'octroya une pause et j'en profitais pour parler d'un sujet délicat :

« Emily, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose qui est indiscret ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Tu es la seule femme que je côtoie depuis que je suis arrivée ici et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Dis-moi en quoi tu as besoin de moi »

« En fait, il s'avère que je n'ai jamais été intime avec un homme et je sais qu'avec Jacob on passera à l'acte d'ici peu de temps vu l'évolution de notre relation. Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais faire pour être tranquille. Je voudrais prendre une contraception mais je ne sais pas à qui je dois m'adresser pour ça. Selon vers qui je me tourne, mon père le saura car ça aura fait le tour de la ville. »

« Mon gynécologue ne se trouve pas à Forks, si tu veux dès que les choses se seront calmées, je prendrai rendez-vous et t'y emmènerais. »

« Merci beaucoup. Emily, je peux te poser une autre question ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Quand Sam s'est imprégné de toi, ca faisait combien de temps qu'il avait muté ? »

« Depuis déjà plusieurs mois pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'au moment où vous étiez proche, physiquement je veux dire, a-t-il déjà perdu le contrôle et s'est transformé ? »

« La seule fois où il a perdu sa maitrise de lui-même c'était lors d'une dispute mais sinon ca ne s'est jamais produit pendant l'acte sexuel. Est-ce que ca lui est arrivé à Jacob ? »

« La première fois où les choses se sont envenimées, il a eu le temps de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre et les secondes suivantes il était loup. Mais depuis ce n'est plus arrivé, d'ailleurs j'ai peur qu'en approfondissant, je le repousse dans les limites de son self control. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'angoisse mais à cause de la culpabilité que ressentira Jake si cela vient à se produire »

« C'est un sujet que tu dois traiter également avec lui. Il est le seul qui pourra te rassurer si tu vas trop loin ou pas, demande lui quand tu hésites à pousser votre exploration. »

« J'ai peur qu'il croit que je ne lui fais pas confiance si je viens à lui demander trop souvent, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. »

« Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, mais encore une fois c'est avec lui que tu dois en discuter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que vous aurez franchi le pas, après ces questions seront vite oubliées. »

« Merci »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allez, on va les préparer ses crêpes. »

Et ce fut de cette façon que la journée se passa. Les discussions étaient portées entre les hommes constituant la meute, la vie à la Push, la vie d'Emily et sa rencontre avec Sam alors qu'il était amoureux de Leah Clearwater à l'époque et les conséquences de cette imprégnation.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Je vous attends en bas, bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 4

POV Bella

Quand toute la meute fut réunie, nous nous installâmes à table. Emily et moi faisions le service pour apporter les différents plats. Ce fut quand les garçons furent rassasiés qu'ils commencèrent à expliquer comment s'était déroulée leur journée. Ils n'avaient relevés aucune trace de vampire. Apparemment Victoria n'était pas revenue. Mais ils continueraient à surveiller les alentours de jour comme de nuit. Les équipes ne changeront pas. Par contre comme je ne pouvais pas rester chez Jake toutes les nuits, ce serait lui qui viendrait me rejoindre. Quand je rentrerai chez moi, il m'accompagnera et il passera par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me protéger.

Face à cette annonce, j'étais restée perplexe, d'une part parce que mon père finirait par se douter de quelque chose que ce soit par l'intrusion de Jake (si mon père s'amusait à jeter un coup d'œil dans ma chambre pendant la nuit et y trouvait Jake dormant dans mon lit, et je ne faisais pas d'illusion sur cette hypothèse, quand nous deviendrons un peu trop bruyants car il sera très difficile qu'on dorme dans le même lit sans que rien ne se passe)ou par ma différence de comportement (ne me demander pas de faire une tête d'enterrement alors que mon homme m'attend dans la chambre, impossible). Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, de toute façon un jour ou l'autre je devrais informer Charlie de la situation vis-à-vis de Jacob mais je redoutais toutefois sa réaction.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails pour la journée de demain, Jake me reconduisit chez moi. Je profitais de ce moment en tête à tête pour me lancer.

« Jake, je voudrais qu'on parle de nous si ca ne te dérange pas » lâchai-je en regardant mes mains croisées.

« De nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je ne comprends pas »

« En fait je parlais de plus tard » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« D'accord, je t'écoutes. As-tu fais des projets ? »

« Pour le moment qu'un seul, mais ca va changer notre style de vie actuel et je ne voudrais pas t'imposer quoique ce soit. »

« Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe Bella »

« Je voudrais m'inscrire pour l'université. Je voudrais suivre un programme en littérature. Je souhaiterai devenir professeur. Je sais que tu ne peux pas décider de partir comme ça du jour au lendemain et que tu dois en référer à Sam mais j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir poursuivre mes études Jacob. Peut être que ce sera notre seule source de revenu plus tard. »

Je me retournai vers Jake et je m'aperçu qu'il arborait un grand sourire mais qui disparût rapidement.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant Bella, tout ne dépend pas de moi. »

« Je le sais. Mais demain quand je serai à la Push, je souhaiterai m'informer sur internet pour connaitre les modalités et voir un peu comment je dois m'organiser. Je ne sais pas si Sam acceptera que tu viennes avec moi … »

« Il est hors de question que tu y sois seule Bella. Je viendrai, la seule chose c'est voir comment va se réorganiser la meute pendant mon absence » me coupa-t-il.

« Si tu viens avec moi, on va devoir chercher un logement et également du travail pour chacun. Et ca, ce n'est que sur place qu'on le trouvera. Ecoute, demain je m'informe sur les universités les plus proches et commence à préparer mes dossiers d'inscription. Quand j'aurai une réponse favorable, on ira sur place pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux. D'accord ? »

« Très bien, mais j'aimerai qu'on puisse revenir tous les week end ici. »

« Je vais commencer par celle de Seattle, elle est la plus près à 2h00 de route. Jake, s'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas pour mon choix. »

« Bella, je ne suis pas en colère ou contrarié. Au contraire, je suis fier que tu puisses prolonger tes études. Je m'inquiète pour mon père et la meute. En même temps si c'est Seattle, je pourrais les aider le week end à faire les rondes. »

« Si tu fais les rondes le week end, j'en profiterais pour faire la cuisine à Charlie pour la semaine que je congèlerai et m'avancer dans mes cours. Car si je dois également travailler, je n'aurai guère de temps la semaine pour m'en occuper. Par contre, que tu doives travailler ne te dérange pas ? »

« Ce que j'aimerai c'est qu'on travaille tous les deux sur le campus et que le logement y soit à proximité. Car même si je ne suis pas en loup, je peux très bien reconnaître l'odeur d'un vampire avant de l'avoir vu. Ca éviterait que je m'inquiète de trop si l'un de nous doit parcourir la moitié de la ville pour aller au boulot. »

« Donc pour résumer, il y n'a pas de problèmes pour que je puisse faire ma demande d'inscription à la fac. »

« Non aucun » dit-il après s'être garé devant chez Charlie « Je te rejoins dans ta chambre une fois que tu auras ouvert la fenêtre » en me faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Je me retrouvais devant la porte et soufflais pour me donner du courage pour rentrer. Mon père était affalé sur le canapé devant un match de baseball. Au son du verrou, il se retourna et me fit un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir »

« Salut, tu as mangé ? »

« Oui, j'ai commandé une pizza, alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? » dit-il avec hésitation

« Bien, je l'ai passée avec Emily, la fiancée de Sam. Elle m'a fait visiter la réserve. Et toi, tout va bien au commissariat ? »

« Rien de nouveau. Toujours la même routine. »

« D'accord, papa, je monte me doucher et après je me couche. Je dois commencer demain à faire des recherches pour l'université. »

« Tu comptes aller à la fac ? » dit-il avec surprise

« Oui, on en a discuté avec Jake et il viendra avec moi. » répondis-je en montant les premières marches de l'escalier.

« Bella, attends s'il te plait. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Jake ? demanda-t-il gêné.

« Papa, Jake est mon petit ami. Et comme il ne veut pas que je sois toute seule à Seattle si toutefois l'université accepte ma candidature, on s'installera ensemble. » dis-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression de Charlie.

« Je ne dirai pas que tu partes me fasse plaisir mais je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui veillera et prendra soin de toi. En plus je connais bien Jacob, je sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal. En même temps, ca fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux d'un seul coup. Ma seule et unique fille quitte la maison et va se mettre en ménage. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, attends de devenir grand-père, là tu pourras parler d'un coup de vieux. » dis-je en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère "A demain papa »

Je redescendis les quelques marches pour l'embrasser sur la joue et remontais jusqu'à ma chambre. Dès que je fermais la porte, je me précipitais à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Je n'attendis que deux minutes avant que Jake fasse son apparition.

« Hey » lui dis-je

« Salut me dit-il » avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il nous coucha sur mon lit de façon à être au-dessus de moi. Mes mains commencèrent à caresser sa nuque et son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Je ne me lassais pas de les promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sentir chaque muscle se contracter à chaque passage de mes doigts ou grâce à ses mouvements. Il était vrai que Jake était de corpulence imposante dû à sa taille (pas loin des 1m95) mais également le fait de savoir qu'il était capable de se battre contre des vampires qui jusqu'à présent étaient pour moi invincibles ne fit que renforcer mon désir pour lui. Il était mon héros. Je cessais mon baiser et lui demandais :

« Veux-tu prendre une douche ? »

« Bella, ton père ne sais pas que je suis ici, il est préférable que je sois discret. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu la discussion qu'on a eu ? »

« Si et je suis content qu'il accepte que je sois celui avec qui tu partages ta vie, mais ne poussons pas notre chance. » me dit-il en promenant son nez le long de mon cou.

« Quand je parlais de douche, c'était une douche à deux. » dis-je en rougissant.

Il se releva légèrement pour me regarder avec intensité.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis deux jours ? »

« J'ai réalisé ce que tu représentais pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je représente ? »

Ce fut avec hésitation que je répondis : « C'est compliqué à décrire. Avant quand je regardais Edward » il fit une grimace à ce nom « Je le voyais comme s'il était superman, beau, indestructible, infaillible, et quoi qu'il entreprenne, il réussissait mais il est superman parmi tant d'autres. Avec toi c'est différent, on est plus sur le même pied d'égalité car tu es humain avec une force et une résistance incroyable mais tu as aussi des limites tout comme moi et tout autre humain. Ta nécessité de respirer, ton cœur qui doit battre pour que tu puisses vivre font qu'on appartient à la même espèce. Pour moi, tu n'es pas un super-héros mais mon héros. Celui qui est capable de me protéger contre tous les dangers d'ordre surnaturel. Ta particularité fait que vous êtes uniques toi et le reste de la meute et aucun autre homme ne pourra te remplacer. Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de me préserver à tes cotés. Voilà ce que tu représentes, le seul qui peut me garantir un lendemain, le seul à qui je remettrai ma vie dans ses mains et tu es ma vie maintenant. Sans toi, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Jake je ne te demande qu'une chose, fais en sorte qu'il y est toujours un lendemain pour nous deux. »

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres vinrent se coller au miennes qui nous entrainèrent dans une danse endiablée. Tout son corps irradiait de désir, tendresse, et amour et je me perdais dans ses bras. Mon cerveau était engourdi, tout ce que je ressentais c'était une chaleur qui m'envahissait de la tête aux pieds. Mes mains explorèrent son dos avant de venir glisser le long de ses pectoraux musclés. Je me séparais de ses lèvres pour explorer son cou de ma langue. J'adorais le goût et l'odeur de sa peau, surtout la saveur sauvage qui s'en dégageait me rappelant sa particularité que je ne trouverai chez personne d'autre. Tout en continuant à sucer son cou qui malgré mes efforts ne laisserai pas de trace, je lui demandai :

« Alors cette douche ? »

« Je te suis où que tu ailles » arrive-t-il à répondre en haletant.

Il se redressa et se mit debout tout en me tirant avec lui. Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence. Il entrouvrit la porte pour entendre les mouvements de Charlie.

« C'est bon, il est devant la télé. »

« Suis-moi »

En lui prenant la main, je le tirais vers la salle de bain et je refermais la porte à clé derrière nous. Je nous sortis les serviettes de bain.

Je le regardais, non le dévorais des yeux, attrapais son tee-shirt et le tirais vers le haut, malheureusement il fut obligé de m'aider pour lui enlever à cause de ma petite taille. Je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de toucher son torse en passant de ses épaules sur ses pectoraux pour descendre sur ses abdominaux.

Ma bouche suivit le même chemin en s'attardant sur ses tétons que je mordillai chacun à son tour. Quand mes mains arrivèrent à l'ourlet de son jogging, je remontais les yeux pour croiser les siens où je trouvais que du désir. Alors je défis le nœud et le laissai tomber au sol. Il le retira en soulevant ses pieds et le jeta à la porte. Quand ma bouche arriva au même niveau que son caleçon, je glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique et le descendis en l'accompagnant. Il releva à nouveau ses pieds et je l'envoyai au même endroit que le jogging et le tee-shirt.

Je me mis à genoux et remontai petit à petit en caressant ses mollets, mes mains passèrent devant pour masser ses cuisses avant de repasser derrière pour atteindre ses fesses. A ce moment, ma tête se trouva devant son sexe érigé pour moi. Je levai à nouveau les yeux pour le regarder alors que Jake les avait fermés et savourait mes caresses. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'arrêtais mes mouvements, il les ouvrit pour rencontrer mon regard et je pus lire l'envie, le plaisir et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Du coup je n'hésitais plus et posai mes mains sur ses hanches et le poussai pour qu'il puisse reposer le bassin sur le meuble du lavabo.

Une fois adossé, ma main droite vint s'enrouler autour de sa verge pour commencer des mouvements de va et vient. Je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts et je le regardai à nouveau, il avait un de ses poings dans la bouche pour éviter qu'un son ne sorte.

Je fus prise d'une impulsion et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de poser celle-ci sur son gland. Je continuai à déposer des baisers tout autour de son gland. Son autre main vint s'accrocher au bord du meuble, j'espérais qu'il maitriserait sa force pour éviter les traces dessus. Ma langue vint joindre mes lèvres et je le lécha de bas en haut comme si je tenais une glace italienne. Sauf qu'arriver au sommet, j'aspirais son gland dans ma bouche et tournais ma langue autour. En même temps, ma main continuait toujours les mêmes mouvements en y mettant un peu plus de rythme et mon autre main posée sur sa hanche alla rejoindre ses bourses. Je sentis les jambes de Jake qui tremblaient légèrement et je m'arrêtais de suite. Je m'éloignais de lui et lui demandais :

« Jake tout va bien ? »

« Bella ne t'arrête pas »

« Excuse moi, j'ai vu tes jambes tremblées, je croyais que tu allais … »

« Je suis navré Bella, ce sont les soins que tu me prodigues qui en sont la cause. »

Et avec un grand sourire, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers son sexe. Cette fois-ci, j'en pris le plus possible dans ma bouche, ma main se posa sur sa base pour continuer les va et vient. La main de Jake vint se poser sur ma tête afin de m'accompagner dans mes mouvements tout comme son bassin qui me rejoignit de manière à taper ma gorge à chaque fois. Malgré son poing, je pus entendre ses grognements qui accompagnèrent chaque coup.

« Bella, je vais venir, recule toi. » Mais je n'en fit rien et attrapa ses fesses pour éviter qu'il se retire. Et en peu de temps, il se libéra dans ma bouche.

A ce moment là je ne ressentis que de la fierté d'avoir réussi à procurer à l'homme de ma vie du plaisir. Celui-ci me redressa et me décolla du sol pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser me montrait tout son amour pour moi. Une fois au sol, il me fit tourner pour m'appuyer contre le lavabo.

Il me prit les mains dans les siennes et me les positionna tendues au dessus de ma tête. Ses doigts descendirent le long de mes bras, de mes côtes en caressant ma poitrine de ses pouces au passage pour retrouver l'ourlet de mon pull et le faire passer au dessus de la tête. Il fit la même chose avec mon débardeur. Quand il l'eu jeté, il me prit les poignets pour que mes mains puissent reposer sur le bord du meuble.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mes bras et vinrent se poser sur mes seins en même temps que ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand il commença à titiller mes tétons durcis par ses caresses, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements emprisonnés par sa bouche et sa langue qui dansaient un ballet dès plus sensuel. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon ventre pour s'arrêter à mon pantalon. Il défis les boutons et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes. Ma culotte suivit le même parcours mais au lieu de me faire lever une jambe après l'autre pour me les retirer, il me souleva pour m'assoir sur le bord du meuble et mes vêtements tombèrent d'eux-mêmes. Tout en continuant notre baiser, il défit l'attache de mon soutien-gorge qui alla se retrouver au sol.

J'étais totalement nue devant lui et je n'éprouvais aucune gêne alors qu'il parcourait de ses yeux mon corps dans son ensemble. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes jambes et les écarter avec douceur afin de se loger entre celles-ci. Ses lèvres reprirent possession des miennes avec ardeur. Je déplaçais mes mains derrière moi afin d'équilibrer mon poids.

Je sentis Jake se rapprocher de moi de façon à ce que son membre soit pressé contre mon ventre. Il brisa le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle mais n'éloigna pas sa bouche de mon corps. Ses lèvres et sa langue se promenèrent sur mon buste en alternant d'un sein à l'autre, puis il se mit à genoux pour continuer à descendre sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon nombril où il fit courir sa langue en dessinant des cercles. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé de mes jambes et les malaxaient.

La chaleur que Jake dégageait et les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi me firent fermer les yeux. Ce fut uniquement au moment où je sentis une chose humide et chaude passer sur ma féminité que mes yeux se rouvrirent. Jake avait sa tête entre mes cuisses et sa bouche posée contre mon intimité. Je sentis sa langue me pénétrer et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Jake passa mes jambes sur ses épaules et mis une main devant ma bouche. Et de l'autre il fit de petits cercles sur mon bouton de plaisir qui eut pour effet d'accentuer les sons provenant de ma gorge. Il inversa ses doigts avec sa langue. Deux d'entre eux me pénétrèrent d'abord doucement et se firent de plus en plus pressants. Tandis que sa bouche aspirait mon clitoris et que ses dents le mordillaient.

Une de mes mains attrapa les cheveux de Jake pour rapprocher davantage sa tête de mon antre. Malgré la main de Jake sur ma bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de prononcer son prénom de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ma délivrance. Jake continua à laper mon suc jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle. Il descendit mes jambes pour les faire pendre et se redressa pour m'embrasser. Je mis tout l'amour que j'éprouvais dans ce baiser. Pouvoir me goûter sur sa langue était d'un érotisme qui ralluma le feu en moi. Il s'éloigna de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien pour me dire :

« Je t'aime Bella »

« Autant que je t'aime »

Je descendis du meuble, accrocha mes bras autour de son cou et le tira à moi pour partager un baiser passionné. Je me détachai de lui, lui pris la main et nous fis entrer dans la douche. Nous nous lavions l'un l'autre en nous caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Je sortis avant Jacob car il était évident qu'il devait s'occuper de faire redescendre la pression. Je me séchais et me rhabillais en lui tournant le dos. Je n'entendis aucun bruit de son coté mais il fut rapidement à mes cotés. Je le séchai et lui tendis ses vêtements. Nous sortîmes en silence afin de rejoindre ma chambre pour nous coucher. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à plonger dans un sommeil profond.

POV de Jacob

Quand je me réveillai, je pus constater que Bella dormait encore à mes cotés. Nous étions tous les deux sur le côté, le dos de Bella contre mon torse, mon bras lui servant d'oreiller et l'autre passé autour de sa taille. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, je me remémorai la scène d'hier soir dans la salle de bain. Je devais dire que Bella m'avait agréablement surpris. Je pensais qu'on mettrait des mois avant d'arriver à une telle intimité tous les deux. Je ne croyais pas me tromper quand j'affirmais qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à mon corps. J'avais pus sentir son désir avant même qu'elle soit nue.

Mais jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de me faire une fellation. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Sa bouche autour de moi était quelque chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Elle avait réussit à me donner un orgasme comme jamais je n'en avais eu jusqu'à présent. Le meilleur, c'était quand elle avait avalé ma semence. Pour moi c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle m'ait montré jusqu'à présent.

Avant ce soir il y avait eu ce réveil où Bella m'avait permis de la toucher, de la caresser jusqu'à l'intérieur de son intimité. Et là aussi je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi doux alors que Bella m'avait procuré des caresses sur mon membre qui m'avaient enivré. Je m'étais déjà donné du plaisir en solitaire mais sentir la petite main chaude de Bella me tenir et m'emmener à la jouissance n'avait rien de comparable.

Par contre il allait falloir quand même discuter de mon self control face à ma transformation. Car à chaque fois, elle s'était arrêtée de peur d'aller trop loin. J'en avais discuté avec Sam pour savoir comment il s'y prenait pour arriver à canaliser ses différentes émotions afin d'éviter de blesser Emily involontairement. J'avais donc réussi à différencier la chaleur qui permettait la transformation de celle de la jouissance.

Par contre quand Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle voulait continuer ses études, j'avais été partagé par différents sentiments. D'abord la fierté que ma petite amie soit capable d'étudier afin d'obtenir un emploi qu'elle aimerait exercer. Puis l'angoisse pour plusieurs raisons, quelque part l'abandon de la meute car même si elle choisissait Seattle, je ne serai présent que le week end donc je ne pourrais pas assurer les patrouilles le reste de la semaine. Puis il y avait également mon père qui était en fauteuil roulant. Je savais très bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas dépérir et que les autres membres de la réserve viendraient l'aider si nécessaire. J'avais tout de même l'impression de le laisser tomber.

Mais ce fut quand elle m'eut annoncé qu'on devrait trouver un logement pour y vivre ensemble et que je devrais trouver du travail qui m'avait le plus ébranlé. Je devais dire que j'avais été vraiment surpris, pas que je ne souhaitais pas vivre avec elle, mais tout se passait vraiment rapidement. Le fait aussi que je devais travailler m'avait fait rire intérieurement non pas que ca me gênerait, j'avais toujours préféré agir plutôt que de rester derrière un banc d'école. Me voilà malgré moi plonger dans la vie active sans l'avoir voulu. Mais jamais je ne refuserais cette situation. Je serais avec elle là où elle se trouverait.

Aujourd'hui, je l'emmènerai au snack à côté de l'épicerie, c'était le seul endroit où on avait accès à internet. Je demanderai à Quil de rester avec elle et de l'aider si elle en avait besoin. De cette façon j'aurai l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Il allait falloir aussi discuter avec Sam pour savoir comment on procèderait quand je serai sur Seattle. Il faudrait aussi qu'avec Bella on choisisse un jour pour aller sur Seattle pour le logement et les offres d'emplois. Je sentais qu'on allait aussi bien s'amuser que se prendre la tête.

Bella commença à gigoter contre moi. Il était temps pour elle de se réveiller. Je parsemais son cou de petits baisers et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

« Il est temps de se lever mon amour ».

« Mmm. Bonjour »

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Très bien, surtout que j'ai droit à mon radiateur personnel à mes cotés. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

« Ravi d'être utile » lui répondis-je en souriant. « Mais il faut se lever. Aujourd'hui Sam, Embry et moi devons aller vérifier les alentours. »

« Très bien passe en premier dans la salle de bain, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps »

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Quand j'eu ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour en sortir, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture me parvint qui provoqua le grondement de mon estomac. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement pour prendre Bella dans mes bras et la remercier. Elle était en train de faire du pain perdu.

« Je pensais que ca serait suffisamment consistent pour que tu tiennes une bonne partie de la journée ».

« Merci beaucoup mon amour. Si tu commences à me gâter de cette façon, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer quand on emménagera ensemble. » Ses joues rosirent. « En parlant de ça, il faudra que pendant les vacances on aille à Seattle pour nos recherches ».

« Aujourd'hui j'imprimerai le dossier d'inscription de l'université afin de le préparer correctement. Comme ça, on pourra faire tout d'un coup. L'inscription, la recherche d'appartement ainsi que du travail. Parles en à Sam pour savoir quel jour il préfère. »

« Très bien, tu as fini de manger ? »

« Oui, je range, passe par la salle de bain et je serai prête à partir ».

« Non, tu montes à la salle de bain et je range. Après tout tu as préparé le repas, je peux bien débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle » Dis-je en me levant pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir fini de nettoyer, j'appelais Quil qui était à peine levé pour lui demander de rester avec Bella aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas car je savais qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup même un peu trop à mon goût.

Quand on arriva à la Push, j'emmenai Bella directement au snack et attendis avec elle que Quil nous rejoigne. Je les laissais tous les deux non sans avoir embrasser fougueusement Bella avant histoire de montrer aux autres personnes qu'elle n'était pas disponible. (Je sais vous me direz que je suis possessif mais que voulez vous on ne se refait pas).

Je me dirigeais chez mon père pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Hey papa, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? Tu rodais cette nuit ? »

« Heu, en fait non. J'ai dormi chez Bella avec elle. » dis-je embarrassé. Mon père me regarda et me sourit avant de commencer à rire.

« Est-ce que Charlie le sait ? »

« Non, et je souhaiterai que tu ne lui dises rien. Les raisons qui me poussent à dormir avec elle ne sont pas uniquement sexuelles si c'est à quoi tu fais référence. »

« Il y a un problème » me demande-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oui et de taille, il y a 3 jours de ça, la meute et moi avons flairé un vampire dans les alentours. En remontant sa trace, il s'avère qu'elle traque Bella. Ca a rapport avec ce qui lui est arrivé à Phoenix l'année dernière. Depuis elle n'est plus réapparu mais il est hors de question que Bella reste seule même si Charlie dort sous le même toit qu'elle il ne peut rien faire face à cette menace. »

« Très bien, je pense qu'il est sage que Charlie passe le plus de temps possible avec nous à la Push. »

« En effet, la vampire sait où habite Bella maintenant. Elle pourrait tuer Charlie pour mieux nous atteindre. »

« Bon je l'appellerai pour qu'il vienne pêcher ce week end. »

« Bonne idée. Papa j'ai aussi autre chose à te dire. Il s'agit de Bella et moi. »

« Problème de couple ? » me dit-il avec inquiétude.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un problème mais de notre évolution. Elle souhaite continuer ses études et s'inscrire à l'université de Seattle... »

« Tu pars avec elle » me coupa-t-il.

« Oui, je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle, encore plus maintenant sachant qu'elle est devenue une cible. Papa, je suis désolé de devoir te laisser seul. »

« Arrête, Jake. Tu es mon fils, tu n'as pas à être coupable parce que tu pars vivre ta vie. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allai être seul et loin de tout. Les voisins seront là s'il y a un souci. »

« De toute façon, nous reviendrons tous les week end. Bella est dans le même état d'esprit que moi en ce qui concerne Charlie, surtout pour la nourriture. Elle a prévu de faire la cuisine pour toute la semaine et qu'il n'ai plu qu'à réchauffer. » dis-je en riant avec mon père.

« Donc tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter puisqu'on se verra toutes les semaines et les vacances scolaires également je suppose. »

« Tu peux en être sur. On doit y aller d'ici quelques jours le temps qu'elle rassemble tous les documents nécessaires pour son dossier. On doit également se trouver un logement et du travail chacun. Elle va demander une bourse d'étude mais ca ne suffira pas. J'espère, même si je n'ai pas d'expérience en milieu professionnel, que je trouverai quelque chose de proche du campus. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Les patrons ont l'habitude de voir des jeunes sans expérience demander du boulot. Pourquoi il te le refuserait. »

« On verra bien. Papa je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais je dois rejoindre Sam. »

« Bien sûr, soit prudent »

« Comme toujours » lui répondis-je après l'avoir fait une accolade.

J'arrivais devant chez Emily. Toute la meute était présente et se rassasiait.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demandai-je

« Non, elle n'a pas réapparu. Elle a peut-être eu peur de nous la dernière fois. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à nous voir. » me répondit Paul.

« Je ne baisse pas la garde pour autant. Je resterai avec Bella tant que nous ne l'aurons pas détruite »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la protection rapprochée » dis Embry en rigolant.

« En parlant de Bella, où elle est ? » me demanda Emily.

« Je l'ai laissé au snack avec Quil. Sam je dois te parler d'une chose qui ne va pas te plaire. »

« Dis-le comme ça au plus vite on pourra aller patrouiller. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bella veut poursuivre ses études à l'université de Seattle. » lui annonçais-je en baissant les yeux.

« Et tu l'accompagnes » dit-il sur un ton résigné

Je relevais la tête pour lui montrer ma détermination. « Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire des études si ca peut l'aider à faire un job qui lui plaira. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas non plus me séparer d'elle. Tu es dans la même situation que moi. »

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je ne t'y empêche pas. Je verrai comment on s'organisera avec les autres. »

« On a l'intention de revenir à Forks tous les week end. »

« Ok, donc je vais réfléchir à un nouveau roulement. Peut être que d'ici la rentrée Quil nous aura rejoint. »

« Une dernière chose. Je vais avoir besoin d'une journée pour accompagner Bella à Seattle pour qu'elle s'inscrive et qu'on fasse nos recherches. »

« De quelles recherches tu parles ? » me demande Embry

« Recherche d'appartement et boulot »

« Attends une minute, tu es en train de nous dire que tu vas emménager avec Bella en septembre. » me répond Embry en rigolant

« Tu as bien compris. » lui dis-je en souriant

« Vous êtes plutôt rapides. »

« En même temps, on n'a pas beaucoup le choix, mais ca ne me dérange pas de pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits avec elle sans être obligé de me cacher. » répondis-je en étirant mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est bon je ne veux rien savoir » me dis Embry et j'éclatais de rire face à son renfrognement.

« Ok, tout le monde. Paul et Jared, allez vous reposez. Embry et Jacob, on y va. »

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**On m'a demandé très gentiment si je pouvais poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Alors je vous le livre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

CHAPITRE 5

POV Jacob

Nous étions arrivés à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Bella et moi nous roulions vers Seattle dans ma voiture pour son inscription. Depuis le départ, nous parlions de choses sans importance mais j'avais quelques questions qui me démangeaient.

« Bella, est-ce que tu trouves qu'on va trop vite tous les deux ? »

« Trop vite ? Et de quoi exactement ?

« Ben, je parle de notre relation. Cela va faire un mois qu'on sort ensemble et on se projette de vivre ensemble en septembre. Ca peut sembler rapide. »

« Jacob, si le fait de vivre avec toi me dérangeait, je te l'aurai dit tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si bien sûr, mais je voulais être certain que c'est ce que tu souhaites et pas que tu crois que je t'impose quoi que ce soit. »

« Jacob, je veux vivre avec toi. C'est mon choix et pas une obligation. Je le désire réellement. Et puis, je pourrais m'endormir dans tes bras tous les soirs et sans avoir peur qu'on nous surprenne. » me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse qu'elle fit monter et descendre.

« Et dis moi, en ce qui concerne notre intimité, tu en penses quoi ? Est-ce trop rapide ? »

« Si tu veux parler de notre relation sexuelle, je ressens exactement la même chose que pour notre futur emménagement. Nous n'avons rien fait que je n'ai pas voulu et puis il me semble que j'en ai pris l'initiative. Et de ton côté, ça ne va pas trop vite ? »

« Si tu parles par là de ma potentielle transformation pendant nos débats, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. J'en ai discuté avec Sam et il m'a donné des conseils pour apprendre à différencier les émotions. Le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore expérimenté l'acte sexuel en lui-même ne peut pas garantir qu'il n'y ai plus de risque, mais vu ce qu'on a déjà découvert et pratiqué, tu peux être certaine que je saurai au pire me retirer si j'en viens à perdre le contrôle. »

« Et qu'as-tu pensé de ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire avant toi. Des baisers échangés oui, tout comme toi mais ça s'arrête là. Donc tout ce que je découvre avec toi est sensationnel. J'ai déjà eu à m'occuper de moi-même et ça n'a rien de comparable avec ce que nous avons partagé. »

« Tu es donc satisfait ? »

« Et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? » lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils car je ne pensais pas lui avoir montré que je ne l'étais pas.

« Je me demandais si ça te convenait, je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine donc je ne savais pas si tu aimais ce que nous avons partagé. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Bella, est-ce qu'une seule fois t'ai-je montré que ça ne m'avais pas plu ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas »

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Parce que… Parce que … »

« Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas »

« Parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir et de ne pas être à la hauteur quand on franchira le prochain cap. »

« Et tu crois que je ne pense pas la même chose »

« Quoi ? Comment ca tu penses la même chose ? » dit-elle surprise

« Tu ne crois pas que je me demande également si je serai à la hauteur de tes espérances si j'arriverai à te procurer du plaisir. Certes, nous avons déjà trouvé différentes façons de nous en donner réciproquement mais quand je serai en toi Bella, ce moment me fait peur. Peur de te faire mal, peur de perdre la maîtrise de moi-même, peur que pour toi ça ne soit pas agréable, que je n'arrive pas à te faire passer outre la douleur que tu ressentiras inévitablement. »

« Jacob tu n'as pas à avoir de crainte. J'aurai mal mais c'est normal et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me décevoir si tu agis de la même façon qu'à tous les autres moments. Combien d'orgasmes m'as-tu déjà donné Jacob ? Beaucoup, alors pourquoi je n'éprouverai pas de plaisir quand on sera uni ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ca doit être le stress ou le trac je pense qui nous pousse à douter. Tant que nous ne l'aurons pas vécu, ses questions nous hanterons je suppose » dis-je en lui prenant la main qui était toujours sur ma cuisse pour la porter à mes lèvres.

Je devais changer de sujet de conversation car des images de nous deux en train de faire l'amour commençaient à apparaitre dans ma tête et je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais au volant.

« Alors, quel est le programme pour cette journée ? »

« D'abord, nous devons aller au bureau des inscriptions. Là-bas, je demanderai s'ils ont des informations concernant les logements à proximité du campus et peut être qu'il y a un coin où les petites annonces sont affichées. »

« D'accord, faisons comme ça. Mais une fois ton inscription effectuée, on se trouve un endroit pour déjeuner. Et après on se lance dans les recherches. »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ca me convient. » dit-elle en me faisant un baiser sur la joue et en me caressant la tête du bout de ses doigts. Puis nous roulâmes jusqu'à Seattle en discutant de nos projets et de nos futurs emplois éventuels qu'on espérait obtenir.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le campus de l'université. Je sortis de la voiture et allai à la rencontre de Bella pour lui prendre la main. C'était une sensation que j'adorais, sa main paraissait toute petite dans la mienne et me rappelait à chaque fois à quel point je devais prendre soin d'elle et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil tout en regardant ce qui se trouvait autour de nous. J'étais aux aguets même si je savais qu'on ne risquait rien dût au nombre de personne qui nous entourait. J'essayais de mémoriser le plus de détails possible comme l'implantation des bâtiments et leur utilité (bibliothèque, réfectoire, amphithéâtre …) pour me préparer aux futures années à venir lorsque j'accompagnerai Bella à ses cours. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Avec ma respiration je vérifiais si l'odeur particulière des vampires était présente mais je ne sentais rien de suspect. Quand nous entrâmes dans le hall, nous trouvâmes un bureau avec deux femmes derrière qui orientaient les personnes devant nous.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous » nous demanda-t-elle quand ce fut notre tour.

« Bonjour, je souhaite m'inscrire en première année de littérature. » répondit Bella timidement.

« Pour les cours de littérature, il vous faut rejoindre le bâtiment B. Tenez voici un plan du campus pour vous orienter. Bienvenue à l'université de Seattle »

« Merci beaucoup. Au revoir »

Je saisis le plan que la secrétaire nous a donné et en prenant Bella par la main, je nous emmenais vers le dit bâtiment. Connaissant Bella, on aurait fait le tour du campus avant de trouver le bon endroit. _(NB: lol :-P)_

Nous rentrâmes de nouveau dans un hall où une flèche nous indiquait la direction à suivre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de guider Bella. J'avais toujours un pas d'avance sur elle. Nous arrivâmes devant une salle où d'autres jeunes attendaient.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demandais-je à Bella en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ca fait bizarre. Je m'étais habituée au lycée de Forks avec ses 300 élèves et dans quelques mois je vais me retrouver parmi des milliers d'étudiants. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un labyrinthe. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avant que les cours ne commencent, on viendra faire le repérage des différents locaux de manière à ce que tu puisses t'orienter sans perdre trop de temps. »

« Merci Jake. Mais en même temps c'est excitant. Quelque part c'est le début de notre indépendance même si on retourne à la push tous les week end. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre à travers ces mots? » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Personne pour nous surveiller, pas d'horaire à respecter en dehors de nos obligations, se comporter comme on l'entend » me dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et me tirant vers elle pour m'embrasser.

Je refermais davantage mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi tout en approfondissant notre baiser. Ce furent les chuchotements des étudiants, qui se pensaient être discrets mais insuffisamment pour mon ouïe, autour de nous qui me firent me séparer de Bella. _« Il y a des hôtels pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'il est canon ce gars, j'aurai bien aimé être à la place de cette fille banale. Tu as vu comme elle est habillée, c'est à se demander d'où elle vient, elle ne doit pas beaucoup sortir de chez elle la pauvre »._

« Moi aussi je me languis qu'on vive ensemble pour profiter de ta beauté tous les jours. » dis-je assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Ce qui provoqua le rougissement des joues de Bella et m'encouragea à l'embrasser de nouveau pour montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui m'intéressait. En attendant notre tour, je regardais les étagères où se trouvait divers prospectus. J'en pris quelques uns qui nous renseignaient sur les différents logements que proposait le campus ainsi que différentes associations. On jeta un coup d'œil en partageant notre point de vue face aux différentes annonces.

« Regarde celui-là Jacob. Il est à l'extérieur du campus mais à 15 minutes à pied d'ici. Il possède une chambre, il est meublé et il n'a pas de vis-à-vis. Le prix n'est pas trop exorbitant. Ha ! je savais qu'il y avait un hic. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« 5ème étage sans ascenseur. » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je te porterai. »

« Et pour le déménagement, même s'il est meublé, il faudra qu'on emmène nos affaires personnelles. Mon père ne tiendra jamais le coup. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je demanderai à Quil et Embry de nous donner un coup de main. Garde celui-ci en vue, on jette un coup d'œil aux autres mais cet après midi c'est celui-là par lequel on commence. »

« Ok, mais quand on fera les courses c'est toi qui les portera. »

« Sans problème, chérie. Mais avant il faudra vérifier s'il est toujours disponible. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. Mais quand même, 5ème étage sans ascenseur. »

« As-tu peur d'un peu d'exercice? » dis-je en rigolant.

« Excuse-moi mais la nature ne nous a pas donné les mêmes avantages physiquement. »

« Heureusement pour moi que tu ne sois pas un homme. » répondis-je hilare.

« Jake, je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien. » me dit-elle avec un air contrarié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on tachera de rentrer ensemble à l'appartement afin que je t'aide. Et un peu de sport ne fait pas de mal pour la santé, quoique tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'en faire. J'adore tes courbes. » la contrais-je en faisant de nouveau apparaître ses rougeurs et en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Encore une fois, je parlais plus fort que nécessaire pour faire comprendre aux autres filles qui continuaient leurs commentaires sur Bella, qu'elle était la plus belle pour moi. On se remit à éplucher encore les prospectus quand ce fut notre tour.

« Bonjour » nous dit la secrétaire devant nous.

« Bonjour, je viens pour une inscription en première année en littérature ».

« Très bien, voici les documents à remplir ainsi que les pièces à fournir » dit-elle en commençant à sortir les différents formulaires

« C'est inutile, j'ai déjà tout apporté. » répondis Bella. La femme releva la tête et regarda Bella avec un sourire. Bella sorti tout le dossier qu'elle avait préparé. La secrétaire vérifia que tout était bien conforme. Elle tendit divers documents à Bella en lui disant :

« Voici la liste des cours obligatoires de la future rentrée. Et ici ce sont vos options que vous pouvez rajouter à votre planning en septembre. Là vous avez tout le plan des différentes salles et matières que vous suivrez ainsi que la liste des professeurs. Vos frais d'inscription seront à régler entre le 15 et 20 Août. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« En fait, je voulais savoir où est-ce que je pourrais trouver des annonces pour trouver un travail. »

« Dans le grand hall de l'accueil, il y a un tableau où est affiché différentes annonces comme emploi, vente, achat, location appartement et bien d'autres »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide » dit Bella.

« Mais de rien. Au revoir »

« Au revoir ».

Nous refaisions chemin inverse pour revenir dans le grand hall. Je nous conduisis directement devant le tableau des petites annonces. Une fois devant celui-ci, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Il était immense et tout était mélangé. Ils auraient pu faire des colonnes pour les regrouper par thème. Mais même pas.

« Et maintenant, on les lit une par une ? »

« On divise le tableau en deux. Tu fais la partie du haut et moi le bas. Tu commences par le côté gauche et moi le droit de façon à ne pas se gêner. »

« Bella ca va nous prendre des heures. » dis-je en pleurnichant.

« Alors cesse de discuter et commence à fouiller » me répondit-elle en souriant tout en s'éloignant. Je me retournais face au tableau et commençais mon inspection.

« Bella j'ai une annonce pour un appartement, qu'est ce que je fais je la décroche ? »

« Non, attends prends une feuille dans ma pochette et recopie là. Ce ne serait pas sympa de notre part d'enlever une annonce si elle nous convient pas, elle pourra satisfaire toujours quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Donc à chaque fois que j'en trouve une susceptible de nous intéresser je la note entièrement. » dis-je sur un ton irrité.

« Tu as tout compris chéri. » répondit-elle en rigolant.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir se trouver une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Hein, mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« Parce que si on fini d'étudier chaque annonce d'ici la fin de la journée, nous n'aurons pas le temps de téléphoner et se déplacer pour les visites donc je crois qu'une journée supplémentaire s'impose. »

« On va se dépêcher. »

« Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver une nuit seule avec moi ? » répliquais-je avec taquinerie. Et pour seule réponse ses joues se mirent à rougir.

« Bella ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dormira ensemble. » dis-je pour la rassurer.

« C'est vrai. Mais jusqu'à présent il y avait toujours mon père qui dormait à côté de nous. Là il n'y a aucune limite. » répondit-elle la tête baissée par la gêne. Je parcouru la dizaine de mètres qui nous séparait et la pris dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sera seul qu'on est obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? »

« Oui » murmura-t-elle.

Je lui levais la tête à l'aide de mon index sous son menton et l'embrassait tendrement pour ensuite retourner à mes annonces. Il s'était bien passé dix minutes quand Bella poussa un petit cri et dit :

« Ce serait génial ! »

« Quoi ? »

« La bibliothèque de l'université propose un emploi. Les horaires sont de 18h00 – 23h00, 4 jours par semaine. » me répond-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Il y a le nom de la personne qui doit être contacté ? »

« Oui, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone. »

« Ben alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je l'appelle maintenant ? »

« Bella nous sommes sur le campus, on ne va pas s'amuser à faire des va et vient. Si l'emploi t'intéresse et qu'on est sur place, fais-le. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Je me rapprochais d'elle à nouveau et pris son téléphone pour faire moi-même le numéro et lui tendis après que la tonalité est retentie.

« O'Connel » fit un homme

« Bonjour » dit Bella hésitante

« Bonjour »

« Je vous appelle par rapport à l'annonce d'un emploi qui se trouve affiché sur le tableau du grand hall. »

« Le poste est toujours disponible, je peux vous donner un rendez-vous pour un entretien et me montrer votre CV. »

« En fait je suis déjà sur le campus, il serait possible de vous l'emmener immédiatement ? »

« Pas tout de suite mais d'ici une demi-heure à la bibliothèque.»

« Très bien, je vous retrouve dans trente minutes à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. »

« A plus tard alors. »

« Merci beaucoup à tout à l'heure »

Elle raccrocha et me sauta au cou.

« Jake, j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec le responsable de la bibliothèque. »

« C'est super. Tu vois, il faut oser de temps en temps. »

« Merci Jake » et après ces paroles elle m'embrassa avec empressement.

« Il nous reste encore un peu de temps, on continue à jeter un coup d'œil à ce mur. »

« Oui bien sur »

Nous repérâmes quelques annonces pour la location d'appartement mais rien d'intéressant concernant un job pour moi. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque. Je sentais que Bella commençait à être de plus en plus nerveuse à mes cotés. Je faisais des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce pour la rassurer et la détendre mais son stress ne diminuait pas. Arrivé à l'intérieur, nous trouvâmes un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui regardait dans notre direction.

« Mr O'Connel ? » demanda Bella hésitante.

« Oui c'est bien moi »

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je vous ai eu au téléphone il y a une trentaine de minutes. » dit-elle avec timidité.

« Bonjour, Mlle Swan si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« Je t'attends ici. » lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur le front pour lui donner du courage.

Je la regardais s'éloigner et une fois qu'elle fut sortie de mon champ de vision, j'errai dans les divers couloirs pour reconnaître les lieux. Si Bella venait à obtenir cet emploi, c'était sûr que j'allai venir la chercher tous les soirs. Je n'avais rien dit quand elle m'avait parlé de l'annonce mais il était hors de question qu'elle se balade toute seule à cette heure la nuit. Le mieux pour nous, c'était que je trouve un travail la journée. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion non plus, je prendrais ce qu'on voudra bien me donner.

Au bout de ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité, je revis Bella avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui se rapprocha de moi avec l'homme qui nous attendait tout à l'heure.

« Bon je vous revois le 7 septembre Mr O'Connel. »

« C'est bien cela. Passez de bonnes vacances et je vous dis à la rentrée. »

« Merci encore une fois. Au revoir » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Au revoir » fit-elle en la lui serrant.

J'allais la rejoindre et la pris dans mes bras. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent je pus constater qu'ils pétillèrent dû à l'excitation de son nouveau travail.

« Alors je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. »

« Oh Jake, je suis ravie. Tu te rends compte, moi qui je suis passionnée par la lecture, je vais travailler dans une bibliothèque. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

« Alors raconte-moi. En quoi consiste ton futur travail ? »

« Je devrai ranger tous les livres qui ont été empruntés et enregistrer les emprunts ainsi que les rendus. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être trop méchant. Seras-tu seule le soir à y travailler ? » Demandais-je soucieux que s'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de sa maladresse, personne ne serait là pour l'aider.

« Non, nous serons deux. C'est obligatoire, on doit minimum être deux pour travailler. »

« Par contre je vais être désagréable Bella mais si je peux, cela dépendra du travail que je trouverai, je viendrai te chercher tous les soirs quand tu auras terminé. Il est hors de question que tu rentres seule à pied à cette heure là. Et ce n'est pas négociable » rajoutais-je quand je vis qu'elle allait me contredire.

« On va attendre de connaître ton futur job avant de faire des prévisions. Et quand tous les pions seront en place, on pourra faire des projets » me répondit-elle avec un air renfrogné.

« Très bien, allons déjeuner ».

**Je sais il est court. Sachez qu'il est le plus court de tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.**

**Vous allez aussi me dire, « il n'y a pas eu de lemon ». Je vous ai mal habituées mais croyez moi sur parole si vous avez aimé celui de la salle de bain alors le prochain il sera encore meilleur.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes par rapport au teaser que je vous ai laissé le week end dernier. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

CHAPITRE 6

POV Jacob

Une fois notre repas englouti, surtout pour moi car Bella ne faisait que picorer en comparaison, nous regardâmes les annonces que nous avions décelé sur le tableau et les prospectus trouvés pendant l'attente. Nous faisions un tri pour choisir d'abord ce qu'on préférait visiter. Bella appela le premier propriétaire de notre liste. En fait, ça allait être le concierge qui nous fera visiter. Il nous restait encore une heure avant de se présenter et nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener un petit peu pour connaître les environs.

Comme nous ne connaissions pas Seattle, je m'étais muni d'un plan pour trouver facilement la rue où se situaient les appartements. Quand nous arrivâmes devant, je fis un pas en arrière. Rien qu'à voir la façade de l'immeuble, je savais d'ores et déjà que je ne m'y plairais pas. C'était du HLM dépourvu de gaieté. Son crépi était entièrement craquelé, donc s'il avait été déjà renouvelé, c'était il y a quelques décennies et puis on voyait bien qu'il avait été détérioré par ses habitants. Je lançais un regard à Bella et je vis qu'elle partageait mon point de vue.

« On y est, on va voir, ça ne nous coûte rien » me dit-elle sans vraiment être convaincue.

« Comme tu veux, je ne veux pas jouer au snob mais franchement me demande pas d'y habiter. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai pas la main car moi non plus je ne m'y plais pas du tout. Mais par politesse, allons quand même le voir. »

« Je te suis » répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Nous rentrâmes dans le hall et une odeur ou plutôt puanteur me saisit les narines. Je me tournai vers Bella et je vis que son nez était plissé. On se jeta un rapide coup d'œil et je lui montrai la porte en lui faisant signe de la tête pour que nous ressortions de là. Je n'allai pas tenir longtemps. Bella se dirigea vers le petit bureau où un homme aux cheveux grisonnant se tenait.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, nous avons rendez-vous pour visiter différents appartements mais il s'avère que nous en avons trouvé un juste avant de venir. Je voulais vous avertir de ne pas nous attendre. »

« Très bien, je vous remercie de votre déplacement mais vous auriez pu appeler, ça vous aurait évitez tout ce chemin »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Bonne fin de journée. Au revoir »

« Au revoir Mademoiselle »

Elle revint vers moi et en lui prenant la main, je nous précipitai dehors. D'ailleurs, elle dut courir pour suivre mon rythme car je ne tenais plus.

« Bon maintenant, on appelle les autres pour avoir d'autres rendez-vous ? »

« Avant de les joindre nous allons y faire un tour pour y voir l'environnement. Ca ne sert à rien de déranger les gens pour rien. »

« Ok, tiens voici l'adresse du prochain appartement qu'on avait décidé de visiter. »

« Bon, je crois que le plus simple pour le repérage est de retourner chercher la voiture. A moins que tu veuilles faire de la marche à pied sachant que plus on s'éloigne du campus, plus on aura de kilomètres à faire au retour. Moi ca ne me dérange pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu résistes. » dis-je en la taquinant.

« Très bien, tu conduis et je fais le copilote » me répondit-elle sur un ton sérieux.

« Ca ne me dérange pas si avant je te note le trajet à prendre » contrais-je en rigolant « Allez c'est bien connu que les filles n'ont pas de sens de l'orientation » (N/A : personnellement je ne me suis jamais perdue avec une carte à la main)

« Sexiste » me cracha-t-elle en faisant la moue et me tournant le dos.

« Non pas du tout, mais j'aime te contrarier et te taquiner » fis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur la nuque et en mettant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle se laissa aller et me permit d'accéder à son cou en penchant la tête qu'elle tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je transmettais toute la tendresse et l'amour que je pouvais dans ce baiser. Nous reprenions notre promenade jusqu'à la voiture afin de planifier notre trajet pour visualiser les autres locations.

Nous tournions dans Seattle pendant une heure trente pour savoir lesquels nous préférions. Parmi tous les logements qu'on avait notés, seulement deux attirèrent notre attention dont celui au 5ème étage. Tout d'abord grâce à leur proximité du campus et d'autres commodités mais aussi l'apparence du bâtiment qui nous avait attiré. Nous avions rendez-vous pour la visite de l'autre appartement. Au moment où nous le découvrions, plusieurs détails me gênèrent. Tout d'abord la propreté qui n'était pas au rendez-vous, je n'étais pas un maniaque mais même ma chambre est plus propre que ca. Puis le bruit des voisins dans l'immeuble, ce n'était pas un endroit où le calme régnait. Et puis son annonce prétendait qu'il serait meublé alors qu'il n'y avait que la cuisine qui était équipée, toutes les autres pièces étaient vides.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je au propriétaire « Devons nous donner une réponse toute de suite ? »

« Non pas du tout mais ne trainez pas trop car j'ai d'autres visites de programmées pour la semaine prochaine »

« Très bien, Bella tu as des questions ? »

« Non, j'ai vu tout ce dont j'avais besoin »

« Bon, nous ne vous retiendrons pas d'avantage. Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir »

« Au revoir, nous vous donnerons une réponse le plus tôt possible » répondit Bella. Une fois dans la voiture, nous donnâmes nos impressions.

« Alors tu en penses quoi de celui-ci » lui demandais-je. Je ne voulais pas jouer les rabats joies dès le départ.

« Il ne me plaît pas beaucoup. D'abord il est vraiment sale, puis l'absence de meuble me dérange. On cherche un meublé pour éviter justement d'avoir à faire trop de frais »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis pour moi il est trop bruyant crois moi, rien n'est isolé et les habitants ne sont pas des plus discrets dans le sens où ils se moquent si la télé ou la chaine est trop forte pour le voisin. Tu appelles le dernier que nous avons retenu. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'il nous conviendra sinon on devra faire appelle à une agence immobilière, ce qui nous coûtera plus cher et en plus un jour supplémentaire sur Seattle pour les visiter » me dit-elle en composant le numéro.

« Allo ? »

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger, je vous appelle pour l'annonce de votre appartement meublé qui est à louer. »

« L'appartement situé au 5ème étage. »

« Oui c'est bien celui-là »

« Je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne sera disponible qu'au 1er septembre. »

« Ca serait parfait. Je suis étudiante et je reprends l'université le 7 septembre. »

« Très bien dans ce cas là je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous pour demain matin 10h00 »

Bella tourna la tête vers moi pour connaître mon avis.

« Bella, on reste ici cette nuit et on finit les visites si ce n'est pas demain, il faudra revenir. »

« C'est d'accord, je vous dis à demain à 10h00 devant l'immeuble » répondit Bella

« A demain, au revoir » dit la propriétaire.

« Bon maintenant il ne reste qu'à prévenir nos pères respectifs pour les informer de nos plans et se trouver une chambre d'hôtel » l'informais-je. A ces derniers mots Bella se raidit.

« On … va passer une nuit à … l'hôtel ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« A moins que tu préfères dormir dans la voiture ? » dis-je en rigolant.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu cela »

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella, un peu d'imprévu n'est pas désagréable de temps en temps »

« C'est que je n'ai aucune affaire de rechange »

« C'est ça qui te stresse ? » dis-je surpris car je savais que Bella n'était pas superficielle « On s'arrêtera au supermarché et au centre commercial si tu veux » enchainais-je en lui caressant le bras pour la réconforter.

« Oui, j'aimerai bien. Merci Jake » me répondit-elle avec hésitation. Je nous dirigeai donc au supermarché que j'avais aperçu en venant. Elle acheta une brosse à cheveux, du dentifrice, une brosse à dent et son shampooing préféré. Je fis également mes propres courses en y ajoutant une boîte de préservatifs, j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser pour éviter une érection mais j'espérais qu'il se passerait quelque chose ce soir.

En sortant du magasin, on décida de se chercher un hôtel pour réserver notre chambre avant d'aller manger. Je nous dirigeais vers le logement que nous visiterions demain afin d'y être le plus prêt possible pour éviter tout retard. Nous trouvâmes un hôtel à 15 minutes à pied approximativement du lieu de notre visite. Quand la chambre fut réservée, nous ressortîmes pour nous promener et y faire un peu du shopping pour nous trouver un rechange.

C'était main dans la main que nous passions devant un garage de réparation pour voiture que je nous arrêtais. Sur la porte se trouvait une annonce de recrutement. Il cherchait un mécanicien qui sache réparer les véhicules d'ancienne génération où peu d'électronique si trouvait. Je n'hésitai une seule seconde avant d'entraîner Bella avec moi à l'intérieur. Je m'adressais à la première personne portant une salopette de travail pour lui demander qui pourrait me renseigner pour l'emploi proposé. Il me désigna le patron en un mouvement du menton vers celui-ci.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je à l'attention du patron.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Je viens de voir l'affiche sur votre porte concernant un travail de mécanicien. »

« Ha, quels sont vos qualifications dans ce domaine? »

« Je n'ai aucun diplôme dans ce domaine mais la mécanique est ma passion. De plus j'ai moi-même remonté ma propre voiture. Une Golf de 1986. »

« Et c'est tout ? Aucune expérience ? »

« Si vous me le permettez je peux vous montrer ma voiture ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, je dois finir cette auto d'ici ce soir. Repasser demain en fin de matinée pour me prouver vos dires. »

« D'accord, à demain dans ce cas. »

« Au revoir » me répondit le patron en replongeant la tête sous le capot.

Et de la même façon que nous fumes rentrés, nous repartîmes pour nous trouver des vêtements et un coin pour manger. Après quelques boutiques qui faisaient parfaitement l'affaire pour Bella et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un fast food. Je m'étais pris trois hamburgers et deux portions de frites. Bella n'avait pris qu'une boisson. Je voyais depuis quelques heures que quelque chose la tracassait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Bella, arrête d'angoisser et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je vois très bien que quelque chose te dérange. »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Jake » me répondit-elle avant de prendre une frite.

« Bella je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'ai expliqué pourquoi tu es dans cet état. »

« C'est bon, c'est à cause de ce soir. » me répondit-elle en regardant ses mains qui faisaient rouler son gobelet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? » ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« C'est le fait qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel qui me perturbe » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Bella, il ne se passera rien ce soir que tu ne veuilles pas. OK ? » Elle me fit oui de la tête sans pour autant me regarder.

« Bon on rentre, je suppose que tu ne vas pas manger davantage. »

« Non, je ne peux rien avaler. » Je lui pris la main et entrecroisais nos doigts pour essayer de la rassurer mais je sentais sa nervosité qui croissait au fil des minutes.

(N/A: Passage inspiré par "Bed of roses" de Jon Bon Jovi)

Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, les bras chargés de tous nos achats que je déposais au sol, je pris Bella dans mes bras pour la mettre en confiance. Je l'embrassai d'abord tendrement puis je dérivai en allant chercher sa langue avec la mienne pour la caresser. Je sentais Bella tendue dans mes bras. Je rompis alors le baiser et décidais de prendre une douche avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Je la tirais donc avec moi dans la salle de bain.

« Bella, j'aimerai qu'on prenne une douche ensemble, si tu en as envie bien sûr ? »

« Jake…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » commença-t-elle en bredouillant.

Je pris possession de sa bouche avec la mienne en l'emmenant dans une bataille acharnée. Mes mains se posèrent autour de sa taille puis se logèrent sur ses reins pour finir par monter et descendre le long de son dos. Pas une seule fois elles s'aventurèrent en dessous de ses hanches, je voulais mettre Bella en confiance en lui montrant mon amour pour elle. Je me reculais de quelques centimètres afin de mieux voir les émotions qu'exprimaient ses yeux ainsi que son visage.

« Bella, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'angoisser. Il n'y a aucune obligation pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ce soir d'accord ? » Et pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête en essayant de fuir mon regard.

« Donc on la prend cette douche ? » Encore une fois elle hocha la tête sans me regarder.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse » répliquais-je.

« Jake …, je …. Je …. »

« Bella, parle moi sans crainte, je ne devinerai pas les choses. Tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse y remédier. S'il te plaît Bella ne reste pas comme ça. »

« J'ai peur, Jake. C'est idiot parce que je sais que tu ne feras rien que je ne permette pas mais je suis terrifiée par ce qui peut se produire. »

« Viens-là » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, de manière à former un cocon autour d'elle « Je vais prendre une douche, à toi de voir si tu veux me rejoindre ou pas »

Je la relâchais en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me reculai et commençai à me déshabiller devant elle en enlevant mon tee-shirt. Je faisais exprès de ralentir mes mouvements pour essayer de déclencher du désir chez Bella. Et la lueur de ses yeux m'encouragea à continuer.

Je retirai mes baskets avec mes pieds et déboutonnai mon jean très lentement. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Bella et je remarquais qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en appréciant le spectacle. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, je me retournai de façon à être de dos devant elle et descendis mon pantalon par de petits à-coups pour qu'elle puisse découvrir mes fesses petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol. Je relevai chacune de mes jambes pour m'en libérer. Je me retournai pour faire face de nouveau à Bella. Mon boxer ne cachait rien de mon envie d'elle. Mes pouces passèrent de chaque côté de l'élastique et le firent tomber au sol. Il alla rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements.

Les yeux de Bella ne faisaient que monter et descendre sur mon corps. J'ouvris la porte de la douche et rentrai dans celle-ci. Je restais face à la poire pour éviter de mettre mal à l'aise Bella. Si elle décidait de venir me rejoindre, je ne voulais pas la mettre à l'aise avec mon regard posé sur elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après m'être douché, je sentis deux petites mains se posées sur ma taille pour venir d'abord caresser mes abdominaux puis mes pectoraux. Je la laissais faire sachant que chaque mouvement de sa part entrainait un soubresaut de mon membre déjà bien érigé. Elle redescendit ses mains vers mon bas ventre pour effleurer ma verge. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur mes hanches et me firent pivoter pour me retrouver en face d'elle.

Je pris la poire de la douche et commençai à la mouiller. En mettant un doigt sous son menton, je lui fis pencher la tête en arrière et lui mouillai également les cheveux. Je pris son shampooing et lui en déposai dans les cheveux. Je commençai par l'étaler sur toute la longueur puis lui massai la tête en faisant mousser le shampooing. Bella appuyait sa tête de plus en plus contre mes mains et laissa échapper un gémissement qui entraîna des frissons le long de ma colonne et qui permis à mon sexe de toucher le ventre de Bella. A ce contact Bella ouvrit les yeux et me sourit malicieusement, ravie de constater les effets.

Je décrochais la poire afin de lui rincer les cheveux, puis je pris du gel douche offert par l'hôtel pour la laver. Je répartis le gel douche dans mes mains et caressai Bella en débutant par le bas de son dos afin de remonter celui-ci jusqu'à ses épaules pour continuer par ses bras. Une fois revenu aux épaules, je descendis très doucement sur chaque côté en frôlant ses seins pour revenir sur son estomac en suivant l'arrondi de sa poitrine et m'aventurai sur son ventre plat pour m'arrêter à la naissance de son duvet recouvrant sa féminité. Je m'éloignais en me dirigeant vers ses hanches pour continuer ma descente sur ses magnifiques jambes.

Je m'agenouillai pour poursuivre ma tâche. Je soulevais une jambe de Bella qui posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre afin de lui caresser le pied. Une fois celui-ci lavé, je le posai sur mes cuisses ce qui m'offrit une meilleure vision sur son intimité. Je laissais mes mains se promener sur sa jambe qui montaient et descendaient de façon que j'espérais suggestive. Je relevai les yeux afin de croiser les siens non sans avoir avant, fixer ses seins irrésistibles. Je remis sa jambe au sol et repris l'autre pour faire le même parcours mais au lieu de la reposer, je la mis sur mon épaule droite qui me permis un meilleur accès. Mes mains montèrent et empoignèrent ses fesses. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, je passais ma langue le long de sa fente déjà toute humide ce qui provoqua un cri de surprise chez Bella. Je rééditais ce geste plusieurs fois qui déclencha ses gémissements. Elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et me fit rapprocher davantage de son antre. Je délaissais ses fesses afin de remonter ma main droite jusqu'à son sein gauche. Je le malaxais et le titillai avec mes doigts alors que de mon autre bras, je l'entourais pour l'aider à garder son équilibre.

Tour à tour, je jouais de ma langue qui naviguait entre son clitoris et sa moiteur. Je sentais que Bella appréciait beaucoup les soins que je lui prodiguais par les sons qu'elle émettait mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'emmener à l'orgasme. Je lâchais donc son sein pour faire pénétrer deux de mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui déclencha les cris de plaisir chez Bella. Ma langue tournait autour de son clitoris et mes dents venant par intermittence le mordiller.

En quelques minutes, Bella cria sa jouissance qui coula abondamment sur ma main. Sa jambe où son poids se portait se mit à trembler. Je retirai mes doigts pour la tenir afin qu'elle tienne debout mais continuai mes mouvements de langue pour la boire jusqu'à qu'elle retrouve ses moyens. Je me redressai afin de l'embrasser tendrement et langoureusement. Je me séparais d'elle pour nous rincer et nous sécher.

Je sortis de la salle de bain uniquement avec la serviette autour ma taille qui ne cachait en rien mon excitation. Bella me suivit avec également une serviette qui cachait à peine ses formes. Elle s'avança vers moi en se mordillant la lèvre et pris ma serviette qui tomba au sol. Je sentis une chaleur se développer dans mes reins mais qui n'était pas comparable à celle de ma transformation. Bella me poussa et je butais contre le lit. Elle appuya ses mains sur mon torse afin de me faire tomber sur le matelas.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et remonta jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au dessus du mien, ce qui permit une friction entre nos deux sexes et nous fit gémir ensemble. Elle m'embrassa avec ardeur et descendit sur ma mâchoire puis le long de mon cou qu'elle lécha jusqu'à ma clavicule qu'elle mâchouilla en espérant y laisser des traces mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce mouvement permit la rencontre de nos deux sexes. Mes mains allèrent se poser instinctivement sur ses hanches pour appuyer son bassin contre le mien afin d'accentuer les frictions. Rien que cet attouchement me provoqua des frissons dans tout le dos. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les sensations que j'éprouverai quand je me retrouverai en elle. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Bella, dis moi de quoi as-tu envie ? »

« De toi, j'ai envie de toi. »

« Dis moi comment tu me veux ? »

« Je te veux en moi » me répond-elle en inclinant son bassin afin de me retrouver face à son entrée.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Plus que sûr, fais moi l'amour Jacob. » dit-elle en m'embrassant. Je pris Bella dans mes bras afin de la retourner pour être au-dessus d'elle.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » fis-je en me levant. J'allais chercher le sac des courses mais les préservatifs ne s'y trouvaient pas. Je me grattais la tête pour me souvenir où je les avais mis._(NB: Je l'imagine trop bien faire ça lol)_

« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches? » dit-elle en me tendant la boîte. Et pour toute réponse, je lui fis une grimace ce qui l'a fait rire. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et lui pris la boîte des mains pour l'ouvrir et en sortir un que je posai sur la table de nuit.

Je me rapprochais d'elle pour me plaquer contre elle, une de mes mains se plaça sur ses fesses que je cajolais alors que l'autre caressa son visage pendant que je l'embrassais. Je la reposais sur le dos en la surplombant, ma bouche quitta ses lèvres pour se promener sur sa mâchoire puis son cou, sa clavicule et s'arrêta sur son sein. Ma langue tournait autour de son téton pendant que ma bouche l'aspirait. La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts et ses hanches ondulèrent afin de rencontrer les miennes. Je lâchais son sein pour remonter sur sa bouche et nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement.

Je me saisis du préservatif et le sortis de son emballage pour le dérouler autour de moi. Quand ce geste fut accompli, je me relevais pour m'asseoir sur mes pieds. J'entourais Bella de mes bras afin de la soulever et elle entoura ses jambes autour de mes hanches ainsi que ses bras autour de mes épaules pour mieux se tenir. Une de mes mains vint se poser sur ses fesses pour l'aider à se rapprocher de ma verge alors que deux de mes doigts de mon autre main la pénétraient afin de la préparer à l'intrusion.

« Bella, tu le souhaites toujours ? » lui demandais-je car il est hors de question qu'elle puisse le regretter par la suite.

« Prends moi Jake, je veux te sentir en moi. »

Et sur ses derniers mots, je pris ma verge afin de la présenter face à son entrée dans laquelle je m'enfonçais de quelques centimètres. Ma deuxième main vient retrouver l'autre sous ses fesses pour l'accompagner.

« Bella, c'est toi qui décide de faire le reste du chemin. »

Elle m'embrassa tendrement tout en descendant sur ma verge jusqu'à sa barrière naturelle. La sensation d'être en elle était inimaginable, la chaleur dans mes reins augmenta et sans le vouloir, je pressai mes mains sur mes fesses pour la pénétrer entièrement ce qui provoqua un sifflement de douleur de la part de Bella. Je cessais tout geste comme ma respiration, ce son m'avait paralysé. Je sentis un fluide chaud qui s'écoulait et à son odeur m'apprit que c'était du sang. Je savais que la perte de la virginité entraînait des saignements, ça n'empêchait pas de paniquer sachant que Bella était toujours tendue et ne desserrait pas ses mains autour de mes cheveux. Je levais une de mes mains dans son dos afin d'effectuer des cercles pour la décontracter et la rassurer.

« Bella tu veux arrêter, tu veux que je me retire » demandais-je en bougeant ma tête de manière à voir ses yeux.

« Laisse moi un peu de temps Jake pour m'habituer. » me dit-elle en laissant les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« Prends tout le temps que tu veux ma puce » fis-je en lui caressant la joue pour les effacer avec mon pouce.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une minute, elle commença à bouger son bassin. Je reposais ma main à nouveau sur ses fesses pour l'encourager dans ses déplacements. Sentir Bella autour de moi, être compressé sans douleur dans sa chaleur était fantastique, merveilleux. Je ne croyais pas en Dieu, dû au fait de nos coutumes mais je venais de trouver mon paradis. Elle. Bella. Je ne serai plus rien le jour où on nous séparera. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides et mon bassin ondulait également pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Jake … je … veux … plus » réussit-elle à prononcer.

Je la fis basculer et l'allongeai sur le dos. Mes jambes restèrent plier et son bassin se retrouva suspendu. Je gardais une main sur ses fesses pour la soutenir et l'autre alla se promener dans ses cheveux. Je posai mon front contre le sien pour voir ses yeux et continua mes poussées en elle. A chaque avancée, je pénétrais toujours plus loin en elle. Les gémissements de Bella se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Mes assauts devenaient plus rudes, plus puissants et étaient accompagnés par des grognements provenant du plus profond de moi. Les jambes de Bella se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et j'allais cogner au fond d'elle.

« OH OUI, JAKE » cria-t-elle, mes coups s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que Bella se contracte autour de moi et pas seulement autour de mon membre, ses jambes m'emprisonnèrent, ses bras m'entourèrent avec vigueur ce qui me fit jouir dans le préservatif.

« JACOB » hurla-t-elle

« BELLA » répondis-je dans un grognement. Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes dans cette position en nous souriant. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même état d'apothéose. Je me retirais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras avant de me redresser et de nous emmener dans la salle de bain.

Je nous nettoyais pour effacer les traces de sang, ce que Bella apprécia car je savais qu'elle y était sensible. Nous retournions dans la chambre, elle sortit d'un des sacs une culotte qu'elle passa et une nuisette à fine bretelles qui arrivait à mi cuisse ce qui réanima mon envie d'elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et remarqua mon état. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je ne … comprends pas » balbutia-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je pris le caleçon du sac et le mit puis je m'avançais vers elle. Je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi Bella. Que tu sois désirable dans cette tenue et que je me retrouve de nouveau avec une érection. » lui demandais-je

« Je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais … » Elle fit un signe de sa main pour me montrer mon état « aussi rapidement après ce qui vient de se passer ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis peut être que d'ici quelques semaines on pourra faire l'amour plusieurs fois à la suite. » dis-je en souriant sournoisement

« Pardon ? » bégaya-t-elle en faisant les yeux ronds.

« Je te taquine Bella. Mais je dois te dire que ce qu'on vient de vivre fait parti de mes plus beaux jours de ma vie. » répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Pour moi aussi Jake, ça l'est »

« Comment tu te sens, as-tu mal ? »

« Je me sens bien, comblée même, pour ce qui est de la douleur, ça me lance mais c'est tout à fait supportable. » dit-elle en bayant.

Je la soulevai et la portai au lit. D'une main, je saisis le drap et la couverture pour pouvoir si glisser. Bella se mit à trembler face aux draps froids mais dès que je fus allongé, elle vint se coller à moi. Avoir quelques degrés supplémentaires pouvait être utile par moment. Je l'entourais de mes bras et elle posa la tête sur mon torse, un bras autour de ma taille et une jambe en travers des miennes. Ce fut dans cette position que nous rejoignîmes les bras de Morphée.

**Dites-moi si cette première fois ne vous a pas déçues.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci également pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Apparemment leur première fois vous a plu. Alors je vous laisse découvrir leur réveil.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

CHAPITRE 7

POV Bella

J'ouvris les yeux lentement pour m'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux. La première chose que je vis fut le regard de Jacob. Je me noyais dedans, tant d'amour, de tendresse était exprimés que mes paupières refusaient de se fermer. Un sourire se dessina qui illumina son visage.

« Bonjour » me dit-il.

« Coucou »

« As-tu bien dormi ? » me demanda-il en souriant davantage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que c'est une question piège ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas mais les mots que tu as prononcé cette nuit me permettent de penser que c'était très agréable. »

« Ho non ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » répondis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains et me calant contre le torse de Jacob.

« Ho oui, Jake, c'est si bon, continue … » me refit-il avec une voix aigue.

« Non arrête, ca suffit, le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. Donc stop …. Ne rigole pas ce n'est pas drôle » le coupais-je.

« C'est dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, j'aurai bien aimé que tu me montres se qui te mettait dans cet état »

Je sentais mes joues rougir. Il attrapa mes mains pour les enlever de mon visage et m'éloigna de lui pour mieux me voir.

« Tu es tellement ravissante avec tes rougissements, ca me donne encore plus l'envie de te protéger et de t'aimer » fit-il en m'embrassant d'abord chastement puis plus fougueusement.

Une impulsion me prit, je me relevai sur mes genoux sans briser le baiser et me mis à califourchon sur son ventre. Je me reculai pour le contempler.

Mes yeux d'abord rivés dans les siens descendirent vers ses lèvres, son cou, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Je ne pus empêcher mes mains de faire le même voyage. Je reculai pour laisser le plus de peau possible à caresser et je fus arrêtée par son imposante érection qui buta contre mes fesses. Je me relevai légèrement pour m'asseoir dessus. De sentir son membre gonflé en dessous de moi créa une volée de papillon dans mon bas ventre. D'ailleurs je sentis ma culotte s'humidifier au passage et Jake également.

Je me penchai en avant pour déposer des baisers humides le long de son buste, puis je m'amusai à triturer ses tétons en les aspirant et les mordillant. Mes mains dessinaient chaque carré de sa plaquette de chocolat qui à chaque vision m'excitait. Je sentais la verge de Jacob qui faisait des soubresauts en dessous de moi. Je me remis droite et retirai ma nuisette. Les yeux de Jake se dilatèrent davantage face au spectacle. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me firent bouger le long de sa verge. Je me retrouvai à nouveau contre son torse en train de le goûter. Mes seins se promenaient également contre sa peau, se qui décupla son désir car ses doigts refermèrent leur prise sur mes hanches. Je me soulevai pour pourvoir poser ma bouche sur son ventre et mes seins se frottèrent à son membre qui provoqua un léger sifflement chez Jake. Je continuai ma descente jusqu'à son boxer que je lui retirai. J'étais à genoux entre les jambes de Jake. Je me mis dans une position de façon à ce qu'il voit ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mes pouces passèrent sous l'élastique de ma culotte et la baissèrent doucement.

En même temps, Jake prit un préservatif dans la boîte et le déroula sur son membre. Je me rallongeai comme au départ et nos sexes nus se frottèrent, se qui déclenchèrent nos gémissements. Les doigts de Jacob pétrissaient mes fesses et appuyèrent sur celles-ci pour accentuer les sensations. Je sentais que mon vagin s'humidifiait de plus en plus dû à mon désir qui grandissait.

Je me remis assise, pris sa verge et la présentai face à mon entrée. En même temps, Jake mis ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aida à m'empaler sur son membre. Nous poussâmes un cri de plaisir à l'unisson au moment où il fut entièrement en moi. Une légère sensation de douleur se fit ressentir mais vite oublier par mes mouvements de va et vient. Mes mains qui étaient posées sur ses abdominaux passèrent derrière et prirent appuis sur ces cuisses. Je me penchais en arrière en me cambrant, Jake alla buter au fond de moi à chaque coup qu'il me donnait.

Il se redressa, prit une de mes pointes durcies dans sa bouche et joua avec. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes cris qui sortaient de ma bouche, c'était tellement fort que je ne sentis pas mon orgasme se former, et explosait en m'envoyant au septième ciel, me faisant hurler son nom. Quand mon vagin se décontracta, Jake repris ses va et vient qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants qui atteignirent le fond de ma paroi à chaque fois ainsi que mon point G et nous entraîna dans une jouissance commune où chacun cria le nom de l'autre.

Jake me colla contre lui pour me tenir car mes bras et mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un long baiser langoureux. C'est à bout de souffle que nous interrompions celui-ci en posant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre en nous regardant dans les yeux. Nos visages étaient barrés d'un sourire s'étalant jusqu'aux oreilles. Jake me fit basculer sur le dos et se mis au-dessus de moi.

« Crois-tu que j'aurai droit à un réveil similaire tous les matins quand on vivra ensemble ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Tout dépend. Il faudra le mériter avant »

« Et que dois-je faire pour ca ? »

« Je ne sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir, hum. Rester comme tu es, l'homme de ma vie »

« S'il n'y a que ça, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'être jusqu'au bout de nos vies » me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il se recula, enleva le préservatif et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous prîmes une douche, chacun lavant et séchant l'autre. Heureusement que j'avais acheté plusieurs sous-vêtements, du fait qu'ils étaient des fins de série je m'étais laissée tenter.

Une fois tous les deux prêts, nous regagnâmes l'accueil pour rendre la clef et payer la chambre. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais le standardiste me regardait bizarrement. Je me tournai vers Jake qui toisait froidement le gars. Quand celui-ci ramena son attention vers Jake, il eu un mouvement de recul et baissa la tête. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar du coin pour un petit déjeuner. Jake se commanda un grand café au lait avec une assiette bacon œufs brouillés alors que pour moi c'était un chocolat chaud avec double ration de pancakes.

« Double ration de pancakes ? Est-ce que nos débats auraient creusé ton appétit ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« La deuxième ration n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi. Tu crois que je ne te connais pas peut être. Tu manges deux fois plus vite que moi. Tu auras fini ton assiette alors que je ne serai même pas à la moitié de la mienne. Donc si j'en prends le double, c'est pour que je puisse manger ma part »

« Tu me vexes, me crois-tu être capable de manger la portion de nourriture qui te revient » me fit-il en faisant la moue.

« Non mais tu resteras là en me regardant manger et je n'arriverai pas à finir sachant que tu auras envie d'en prendre. Donc je prévois » répondis-je en souriant. Le serveur nous apporta d'abord nos boissons et revint cinq minutes après avec nos assiettes.

Quand nous finissions de manger, il nous resta environ 20 minutes avant d'aller visiter l'appartement. Rien que de penser qu'on avait cinq étages à monter envoya ma motivation au panier, d'une parce que je n'étais pas une sportive et puis ma maladresse devait être prise en compte.

Nous retournions à la voiture de Jake car après la visite nous devions retourner au garage pour voir le patron qui nous avait proposé de repasser pour voir le travail de Jake sur sa propre auto. Nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment et je devais avouer qu'il me plaisait beaucoup. C'était un immeuble de seulement cinq étages et de style ancien qui donnait cette impression de convivialité. Je rejoignis Jake qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il devait penser la même chose que moi pour ce logement. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup à entendre avant de voir une femme d'environ trente cinq ans arriver avec une pochette sous la main. Elle se dirigea vers nous et nous demanda :

« Bonjour, Melle Swan ? »

« Bonjour, oui c'est bien moi et voici Jacob mon petit ami. »

« Vous comptez vous installer ensemble? »

« Oui effectivement »

Elle regarda Jake comme si elle approuvait mon choix. Apparemment elle appréciait un peu trop à mon goût le physique de Jake qu'elle détaillait de la tête au pied. Jake prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts, il s'était très bien aperçu du regard qu'elle lui portait.

« Très bien suivez-moi » dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Nous marchions derrière elle. Quand nous rentrâmes dans le hall, une odeur citronnée me monta aux narines. C'était le produit détergeant qu'utilisait le service de nettoyage pour entretenir l'immeuble dans les parties communes. Déjà ce détail faisait marquer des points positifs pour ce logement. Je me tournai vers Jake en lui souriant pour lui montrer mon accord.

Il prit ma main et la passa dans l'autre pour attraper la deuxième, il s'accroupit légèrement devant moi en se tenant de dos. Il tira sur mes mains afin de me pencher en me collant contre lui et me souleva. Par réflexe, j'encerclais la taille de Jake avec mes jambes et pris appui avec mes bras sur ses épaules, qui se croisèrent devant son cou sans l'étrangler afin de me tenir à lui. Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses afin de soutenir mon poids. Et c'est dans cette position qu'il me porta jusqu'au dernier étage. La propriétaire fut étonnée quand elle me vit sur le dos de Jake et puis désappointée car j'étais sûre qu'elle aurait bien voulu se trouver à ma place.

Quand nous fumes arrivés devant la porte, Jake me fit glisser doucement et me soutint jusqu'à ce que mon équilibre soit revenu, chose dont je lui étais reconnaissante. La propriétaire toqua à la porte et un homme d'environ vingt cinq ouvra. Je devais le reconnaître il était vraiment charmant, pas qu'il m'attirait mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle louait cet appartement seulement si la personne lui plaisait. Il nous laissa entrer et nous découvrîmes ce logement qui pourrait être le nôtre si elle acceptait car moi j'étais conquise. Il n'était pas grand mais je me sentais déjà chez moi.

« Bon, nous voici dans le salon, il contient un canapé deux places, une table à manger avec ses quatre chaises et un meuble pour la télévision ou une chaine stéréo ou toute autre objet que vous désirez y déposer. Si vous avancez un peu plus, vous pourriez découvrir la cuisine qui est ouverte sur le salon. Le bar permet une séparation entre les deux pièces. Vous pouvez le constater, celle-ci est entièrement équipée avec plaque de cuisson et four plus le frigo. Par contre le micro-onde ou tout autre robot, cafetière et autre ne sont pas fournis »

J'avais une très forte impression que la cuisine me tendait les bras. Malgré que ce soit un homme qui y vive pour le moment, j'étais forcée de constater que tout était propre, ici aussi on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la javel qui parcourait tout l'appartement. Elle nous conduisit après vers la chambre, je n'osais pas rentrer de peur de violer l'intimité de l'habitant. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Tu peux rentrer, il n'y a rien qui traine qui pourrait me compromettre » et pour toute réponse je me mis à rougir, ce qui lui fit sourire et je pénétrais dans la chambre. Je m'y voyais déjà. Des images de Jake et moi couchés dans un lit en train de nous câliner après une journée épuisante. Je secouais la tête pour les effacer. Serais-je en train de me dévergonder au bout de même pas 24 heures?

« Dans la chambre, il n'y a que le placard qui est aménagé pour ranger les vêtements, le reste s'est à vous de l'aménager » Nous acquiesçâmes de la tête et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était constituée d'une douche assez spacieuse, d'un meuble sous évier et d'une armoire miroir.

« La machine à laver n'est pas fournie, il vous faudra vous en procurer une ou alors aller à la laverie, il y en a une à cinq minutes à pied »

« Bien, vous venez de faire le tour, alors est-ce ça vous convient ? » Je regardais Jake en lui souriant et bougeant la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Il nous plaît beaucoup, vous nous avez dit qu'il serait disponible qu'à partir du 1er septembre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est exact, si vous souhaitez l'avoir avant, il faudra voir avec le présent locataire s'il peut le libérer plus tôt » nous répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon travail ne commencera qu'à partir du 7 septembre ainsi que mes cours donc une semaine avant est suffisant » dis-je.

« Je peux connaître vos revenus pour m'assurer que vous pouvez assumer vos charges »

« Comme elle vous l'a dit, Bella travaillera à la bibliothèque de l'université à mi-temps, quant à moi j'ai un entretien d'embauche après ce rendez-vous dans un garage de mécanique »

« Je vois, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander à ce que quelqu'un de votre entourage porte caution afin de subvenir aux possibles difficultés de paiement de votre loyer »

« Très bien, est-ce que mon père peut être cette personne ? » demandais-je.

« Bien sur, cela est préférable quand le garant est de la famille »

« Je l'appelle de suite » Je me retournais vers Jake avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il me regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison.

« Allo ? » fit Charlie.

« Papa c'est moi, j'ai besoin de te demander un petit service »

« Dis-moi à quoi je peux t'être utile »

« Voilà nous sommes en train de visiter un appartement qui nous plaît mais la propriétaire tient absolument à ce qu'une personne se porte caution en cas de non versement du loyer. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire ? »

« S'il n'y a que ça, alors il n'y a aucun souci sachant que j'avais déjà mis de l'argent de côté pour t'aider dans tes études. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai besoin, je me suis trouvée du travail à la bibliothèque de l'université à mi-temps et Jake a un entretien pour un poste de mécanicien tout à l'heure »

« Je suis fier de vous. Vous avez réussi à faire tout ça en l'espace de deux jours, je suis impressionné. Passe-moi cette propriétaire qu'on s'explique » dit-il sur un ton sec.

« Excusez-moi, mon père souhaite discuter des modalités avec vous » fis-je en tendant mon téléphone. Elle le prit.

« Allo ? » dit-elle

« …. » Je la vis se raidir et Jake se mit à toussoter pour cacher son rire. Il me regarde et me dit :

« Il lui a fait le coup du Sheriff Swan » je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Charlie savait très bien comment intimider une personne quand celle-ci ne le connaissait pas.

« Merci Monsieur, je donnerai à votre fille tous les documents nécessaires pour la future location de l'appartement. » Elle me rendit mon téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« C'est bon ma chérie, considère que cet appartement est tien. »

« Merci beaucoup papa. »

« De rien ma chérie, si elle te demande d'autres renseignements ennuyeux fais le moi savoir et j'arrange ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que le message a été transmis »

« Bon je te laisse on se voit chez Billy, je vais pêcher avec lui et Harry cet après-midi. »

« Ca marche, à ce soir alors. Bisous papa »

« A ce soir Bella » et il raccrocha. Je me tournais vers la propriétaire qui sortait des documents.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons signer une réservation pour la location. Ce papier consiste de mon côté à ne pas louer l'appartement à une autre personne que vous et de votre côté vous engage à prendre ce logement à partir du 1er septembre. Il est noté également le montant du loyer et des charges qui ne pourra pas varier lors de la réception des clefs. On y trouve également le montant de la caution qui correspond à deux mois de loyers versés. Elle vous sera rendue à la fin de la location si l'appartement reste dans le même état. Voici deux exemplaires identiques qui doivent être signés par les deux partis qui en auront un chacun. » Une fois signés, elle m'en donna un exemplaire et me tendit d'autres papiers.

« Vous avez ici le règlement de l'immeuble, ainsi que deux exemplaires du contrat de location qui doit être remplis et signés lors de la remise des clefs. Et les derniers sont pour votre père. Il doit également remplir les deux exemplaires et les signer. J'apprécierai que celui-ci soit parmi nous lors de la remise des clefs. Ce jour-là nous ferons l'état des lieux pour noter éventuellement les défauts. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Non pas pour le moment. » fis Jake.

« Dans ce cas là, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres visites qui m'attendent. »

« Merci beaucoup, au 1er septembre » dit Jake.

« Au revoir » répondis-je.

« Au revoir ». Elle sortit assez rapidement. Nous la suivîmes en remerciant le locataire. Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, je regardais Jake qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Quand il fut calmé il me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas de son comportement, ton père a su être très convainquant pour qu'elle évite de nous chercher des poux dans la tête. Il ne l'a pas menacé mais rien que le Sheriff Swan l'avait déjà bien persuadé de ne pas nous arnaquer »

« Comme quoi, c'est par moment utile d'avoir un père policier. »

« Alors il te plaît ? »

« Oui beaucoup, je m'y vois déjà, je m'y sens bien. »

« Moi aussi Bella, bon il va falloir que je motive Quil et Embry pour qu'ils nous aident. Pas qu'ils seront épuisés par l'effort mais porter des cartons plusieurs fois à la suite sur cinq étages mérite une récompense. Une bonne bouffe derrière, je crois que ce sera le minimum que l'on puisse faire. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, j'ai hâte de pouvoir utiliser cette cuisine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me tend les bras. »

« Il va falloir quand même acheter des meubles si nous voulons dormir et un bureau pour toi afin que tu puisses étudier sans que je ne te dérange en regardant la télé »

« Des robots ménagers pour la cuisine ainsi qu'une machine à laver, il est hors de question que je cours à la laverie pour avoir des vêtements propres. Je vais essayer de trouver du travail durant cet été pour payer la caution et tous les autres frais du mois de septembre avant de toucher nos payes » dis-je.

« Bon, j'ai un entretien qui m'attend et je dois utiliser tout mon charme et mes connaissances afin d'impressionner éventuellement mon futur patron » fit-il en entrant dans la voiture. Il nous conduisit au garage.

J'avais prévenu Jake que je resterai à l'intérieur de la voiture. Cela me permettrait de jeter un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps de mes cours et me décider des options que je souhaiterai suivre. Il sortit de la voiture et rentra dans le garage. Quelques minutes plu tard il apparut avec le patron à qui je fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Jake ouvrit la portière pour tirer sur le levier qui permit au capot d'être soulevé.

Celui-ci m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait, je me reconcentrais sur mes cours. Je regardais la liste des livres d'étude que je devais me procurer pour la rentrée ainsi que la liste des romans qu'on étudiera. Je devais m'avouer que j'avais déjà lu la plupart ce qui m'apaisa. Pour les livres d'étude, j'avais vu que la fac avait prévu une sorte de brocante afin que les anciens étudiants vendent leurs livres qui ne leur serait plus utiles. C'était une bonne chose car tout le monde trouvait son parti, les nouveaux déboursaient beaucoup moins par rapport au neuf et les anciens se faisaient toujours un peu d'argent.

J'étais toujours plongée dans mes documents quand le capot fut claqué, ce qui me fit faire un bond. Jake me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de nouveau rentrer dans le garage en suivant le patron. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure je le vis sortir avec des papiers enroulés dans la main. Il rentra dans la voiture et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il se recula et démarra la voiture.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet élan d'enthousiasme ? » demandais-je même si je me doutais de la réponse.

« Tu as devant toi, le nouveau mécanicien de ce garage. »

« C'est super. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour avoir autant de chance. Au moins tu pourras faire quelque chose qui te plaît tout en étant payé. Je suis tellement contente pour toi. » dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. On mit nos ceintures et Jake nous emmena à un restaurant où l'accompagnement du plat principal était à volonté.

« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas choquée de me retrouver dans un établissement pareil. »

« Quoi, nous avons de la route à faire après et il était hors de question que je roule avec l'estomac me criant famine. »

« De suite les grands mots, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais très bien. »

« Je voudrais voir la tête du serveur face à mon appétit. »

« D'ailleurs le jour du déménagement, il faudra faire le plein du frigo avant de commencer pour être sûr de répondre à vos besoins. » me moquais-je.

« Lundi c'est la reprise du lycée. Ca va nous sembler bizarre de reprendre une routine. »

« Rien ne va changer. Tu me diras à quelle heure tu finiras l'après midi et je viendrai te chercher. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au lendemain où je te déposerai à nouveau au lycée. Quand Charlie sera présent, je tacherai de m'éclipser mais je serai présent dans la maison. Nous n'avons pas mis la main sur Victoria donc tu m'auras sur le dos tant que cette menace ne disparaitra pas. »

« De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix »fis-je boudeuse.

« Exact, quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, je ne te donnerai pas le choix et puis c'est si terrible de m'avoir à tes côtés ? » dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Il va falloir te montrer très gentil pour que je te laisse être avec moi aussi souvent. »

« Et que dois-je faire pour te paraître gentil? »

« Je ne sais pas, je te laisse trouver. »

« Est-ce que te câliner me fait être à tes yeux gentil ? » Mes joues prirent une teinte rosie face aux images qui me venaient dans la tête.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir à quoi tu penses pour que tes joues rougissent ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle ce qui augmenta mes rougeurs.

« Tu le sais parfaitement alors arrête de me taquiner. »

« J'aime assez le fait que je sois celui qui te fasse rougir juste en utilisant quelques mots. » Il prit ma main et déposa un baiser dessus. Le serveur revint avec notre commande et c'est en me faisant le récit de son entretien avec son futur employeur que nous finîmes de manger. Quand nous arrivâmes à Forks, il était déjà 17h00 passé. Jake nous emmena chez Emily. Il me laissa pour aller discuter avec la meute.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » me demanda Emily. Face à cette question, mes joues s'embrasèrent une nouvelle fois. Emily me prit dans ses bras car elle avait parfaitement compris à quoi je pensais.

« Je voulais parler de ta recherche pour du boulot et de ton inscription. »

« Ho ça, on a tout trouvé. Mon inscription est faite. J'ai même trouvé du travail au sein de la bibliothèque de l'université. Les horaires ne sont pas super mais au moins cela nous permettra d'assurer le loyer. Jake a trouvé du travail également dans un garage de mécanique. Il devra retaper des vielles voitures. Il en était ravi. Etre payé pour ce qu'on aime faire ça motive. »

« C'est très bien tout ça et pour l'appartement ? »

« Là aussi, c'est une réussite. Il nous convient très bien. Il se trouve dans un quartier plutôt calme mais avec les commodités à proximité et il se trouve à 15 minutes à pied de l'université ainsi que du travail de Jake. Le seul bémol s'est qu'il se trouve au 5ème étage sans ascenseur. Mais j'ai déjà prévenu Jake. C'est lui qui portera les courses. Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger. » répondis-je en rigolant.

« Je suis contente pour vous. »

« Merci, est-ce qu'il est prévu quelque chose ce soir. Je sais que mon père pêche avec Billy et Harry. On pourrait organiser un grand repas pour fêter ca. »

« Je suis d'accord, tu as une idée pour le repas ? »

« Je pensais le faire chez Billy, pour lui ce sera plus pratique. Après je pensais à un grand barbecue avec des chips, du pain pour les sandwichs, de la bière et des sodas et en dessert de la crème glacée. »

« Ca me convient nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de choses à préparer. Il faudra quand même emmener de la vaisselle. »

« Oui, on se mettra dehors pour manger, il n'y a pas de pluie d'annoncer pour ce soir. » A ce moment là Jake refit son apparition mais en loup. « Alors tout le monde est d'accord pour le repas chez toi ? » lui demandais-je en souriant. Il me fit oui avec sa tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des problèmes durant notre absence ? » le questionnais-je. Il me répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Je m'avançais vers lui et mes mains allèrent parcourir sa fourrure. Un feulement de plaisir sorti de sa gueule. Il fit un pas en arrière et commença à partir.

« Bon il ne reste plus qu'à préparer le repas et tout emmener chez Jacob. » dis-je.

La meute arriva au moment où nous finissions d'installer la table. Ils se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui s'occuperait du barbecue. On avait l'impression de nous retrouver face à des enfants et encore une fois Sam faisait le gendarme. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chastement mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je me laissais aller, mon dos se reposant contre son torse et mes mains sur les siennes, les yeux clos. J'oubliais tout notre environnement ainsi que les personnes nous entourant, il n'existait plus que nous deux. Mais un raclement de gorge me rappela à l'ordre. Mon père venait de faire son apparition avec celui de Jake. Je me séparais de Jacob pour aller l'embrasser.

« Merci beaucoup papa pour ce matin, tu aurais dû voir la réaction de la proprio. D'ailleurs Jake n'a pas pu se retenir de rire. »

« Je suis content de t'avoir aidé ma chérie. Alors comment ca s'est passé pour Jake pour son boulot ? »

« Il l'a obtenu. Il travaillera à plein temps du lundi au vendredi. Son patron voulait le faire travailler le samedi mais Jake lui a expliqué pour Billy donc il a été conciliant. Sur ce fait, nous pourrons rentrer tous les week end à Forks. Je pourrais te préparer à manger pour le reste de la semaine comme ça et m'occuper de la maison également. »

« Bella, j'ai passé plus de quinze ans à vivre seul, je pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Et je me demande comment tu as survécu. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la soirée. Entre rires et taquineries, j'étais étonnée que personne ne fasse d'allusion au fait que Jake et moi ayons passé une nuit à l'hôtel. Etait-ce la présence de mon père ou qu'ils aient déjà charrié Jake sur ce sujet plutôt ?

Mon père nous ramena à la maison. Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit et allai me coucher immédiatement après avoir pris une douche. Avant de me coucher, j'ouvris la fenêtre et deux minutes après Jake fit son apparition. Il me rejoignit dans ma chambre et nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde et Bonne année 2012.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis persuadée que vous comprendrez qu'avec les fêtes de fin d'année et mes enfants, je n'ai pas réussi à me poser.**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre.**

**On se retrouve plus bas.**

CHAPITRE 8

POV Bella

Lundi ! Nous y étions. Aujourd'hui était la reprise du lycée. Jacob avait insisté pour m'y amener. Il garderait ma voiture pour retourner à la Push et par conséquent reviendrait me chercher. De mon côté, j'étais partagée par sa surprotection comme si je pouvais me briser et de l'autre, l'envie d'être avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment. En arrivant sur le parking du lycée, je pus constater que Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Laurent, Tyler et Eric s'étaient déjà regroupés. En entendant le bruit de ma camionnette, ils se retournèrent tous. On pouvait lire la surprise sur leur visage. Jake s'arrêta sur une place à proximité d'eux et descendit de la voiture en même temps que moi. Je contournai le véhicule et me mis devant lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Quand il me relâcha, il caressa ma joue et me dit :

« A ce soir ma puce, tu vas me manquer » suffisamment assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et repartit. Je m'avançais vers mes « amis », je considérais uniquement Angela et Ben comme tels. Je leur dis bonjour et nous montâmes les escaliers pour accéder à nos classes respectives. Je commençais par histoire géo avec Angéla.

« Alors, ça à l'air d'être sérieux entre toi et Jacob. » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Oui ça l'est. » répondis-je au moment où le prof rentrait, ce qui mit fin à notre échange. Toute la matinée se passa de la même façon. Quelques-uns essayèrent de me faire parler mais à chaque fois j'avais réussi à détourner la conversation. Sauf au moment de la pose de midi où on se retrouva à la cafétéria. Une fois assis, tous me regardèrent.

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose de coincer dans les dents ? » demandais-je.

« Absolument pas » me dit Jessica qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise « Alors, comment se fait-il que Jacob t'ait déposé ce matin parce que entre la Push et Forks, il y a une petite distance. » C'était parti, je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêt mais quand il s'agissait en plus de ma vie privée voire intime, ça m'énervait.

« La voiture de Jake est tombée en panne ce week end, un copain l'a déposé chez moi ce matin pour qu'il puisse utiliser la mienne afin de chercher des pièces pour la réparer. Donc je pense que vous le verrez avec moi au moins pendant ses deux prochaines semaines. » mentis-je du mieux que je pus. Surtout ne pas oublier de lui mentionner sinon je suis grillée, pensais-je.

« Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »me questionna Mike.

« Très bien, je les ai passées quasiment à la Push. Angela, dans quelle université t'es-tu inscrite ? »

« A celle de Seattle avec Ben pourquoi ? »

« Moi aussi, j'y suis allée avec Jacob vendredi …. »

« Jacob t'a accompagné. Pourtant il n'a pas l'âge pour s'y inscrire ? » me coupa Mike.

« C'est vrai mais mon père ne voulait pas que j'y aille toute seule avec ma voiture donc il m'a emmené. » ce qui n'était pas faux. « Et vous, où allez-vous ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers les autres.

« Lauren, Tyler et moi allons à l'université de Dallas au soleil même si ce n'est pas au bord de la mer, il y aura toujours le soleil. » me dis Jessica.

« Moi à celle de Portland, mes parents trouvent que leurs programmes de management et d'entrepreneur sont plus intéressants que ceux de Seattle. » répondit Mike en grimaçant. Intérieurement je jubilais, fini d'avoir un pot de colle au basque.

« New York pour moi, j'ai de la famille qui habite là-bas. » expliqua Eric.

« Angela, vous allez loger où ? Sur le campus ? »

« Oui, j'aurai ma propre chambre individuelle, tandis que Ben aura un colocataire. Et toi ?

« Avec Jacob, on s'est trouvé un appartement à environ quinze minutes à pied du campus. »

« Comment ça avec Jacob, vous allez vous installer ensemble ? » dit Mike sur un ton outré.

« Tu as bien compris Mike, Jacob et moi allons vivre ensemble. En plus de s'être trouvés un logement, nous avons un emploi chacun. » Répondis-je sur un ton cassant.

« Waouh ! et tu as réussi à faire tout ca pendant les vacances » s'étonna Tyler.

« Et en quoi consiste ton boulot ? » me demanda Jessica me prenant de haut.

« Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque de l'université. Saisir les livres entrant et sortant, les classés dans leur rayon, vérifier leur état et d'autres petits trucs du même gabarit. » Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu ne sortiras pas trop de ton milieu avec ça. » cracha Lauren.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je en sortir alors que celui-ci me passionne ? »

« Et tu y seras quels jours ? » me questionna Angela pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je travaille tous les jours de la semaine excepté le mercredi. Tu pourras venir me voir le soir. »

« Et Jacob, quel boulot s'est-il dégoté ? » prononça Mike sur un ton agressif.

« Mécanicien, il devra retaper des vieilles voitures. C'est également l'une de ses passions. » Et après ces derniers mots, la cloche retentit pour nous avertir de la reprise des cours.

L'après midi passa rapidement et c'est d'un pas précipité que je me rendis sur le parking. Jake m'attendait dehors, en s'appuyant contre ma voiture. Dés qu'il m'aperçut, il vint à ma rencontre et me prit mon sac de l'épaule en me donnant un tendre baiser. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte passager de mon pick-up pour bien me faire comprendre que c'était lui le conducteur. Quand il fut monté, il m'attira à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors ta reprise ? »

« Tout s'est bien passé, par contre les profs ne nous ont pas oubliés pour les devoirs, histoire d'être occupée pendant quelques soirées. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'auras même pas un peu de temps à me consacrer ? » me taquine-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, dés que je rentre, je dois réfléchir sur le repas de ce soir et peut être allé faire quelques courses, mes devoirs, la préparation du repas, le retour de Charlie, manger, prendre une douche, continuer éventuellement mes devoirs et dormir. Crois-tu que je puisse bien gérer pour avoir un instant à nous ? » répondis-je en souriant.

« Moi j'ai trouvé. On prend la douche ensemble avant que tu t'occupes du repas. » dit-il en se tournant vers moi pour me montrer son regard rempli de désir.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » fis-je en me rapprochant de lui, en déposant mes lèvres contre son cou et mettant ma main sur le haut de sa cuisses lui procurant des frissons au passage. Après un raclement de gorge de sa part pour essayer de se contenir, il reprit d'une voix rauque:

« En quoi consiste tes devoirs ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de ça ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Non, c'est juste pour détourner ton attention. » Ce qui me fit rire.

« Au fait j'ai dit à tout le monde que ta voiture était en panne. Ils commençaient à s'imaginer un peu trop de choses en nous voyant débarquer ensemble. »

« Et que peuvent-ils imaginer que nous n'avons pas déjà fait » protesta-t-il avec un air fier.

« Tu connais Forks, les rumeurs courent aussi vite qu'un sprinteur. Je préfère que rien n'arrive aux oreilles de mon père avant que je lui dise moi-même. Alors s'il te demande pourquoi ta voiture ne fonctionne pas, ne soit pas étonné. » ripostais-je contrariée.

« Au fait, pour cet été, j'ai l'intention de postuler pour un emploi en ville. On va avoir besoin de plusieurs trucs pour l'appartement et quelques revenus supplémentaires nous aideront bien. »

« Bella, tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Jacob, il est hors de question que je reste deux mois sans activité pendant que toi tu gambaderas dans les bois à la recherche d'une éventuelle menace. »

« La rouquine n'est pas une éventuelle menace. Bella, elle en est une et tant qu'elle existera je resterai près de toi. »

« Je ne souhaite pas que ça en soit autrement, je parle de la protection rapprochée » rajoutais-je après un regard sévère de la part de Jake. « Je veux travailler Jake pour prouver à nos parents que nous sommes des gens responsables. Jake, je refuse de demander à mon père de nous aider. Il en fait déjà assez pour moi. Je ne veux pas en plus lui priver de son argent. S'il te plaît »

« Ca ne change rien, on applique les mêmes habitudes que maintenant. Je t'emmènerai et te récupérerai après ton service. Si tu as un changement, je veux que tu préviennes quelqu'un de la Push pour qu'il me prévienne. » dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Très bien. » Fut tout ce que je dis alors qu'on arrivait à la maison. Je descendis de la voiture, n'attendis pas Jake et alla à la porte pour rentrer. Quand je pénétrais dans le salon, je me retenais en rentrant dans Jake qui fermait la porte. Je me sentis basculer vers l'arrière mais deux bras m'encerclèrent et me collèrent contre son torse. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et m'emmenèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et luttèrent pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Pendant que mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, les siennes passèrent sous mes fesses et me soulevèrent. C'est avec automatisme que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il nous fit monter à l'étage et entrer dans la salle de bain. Il me reposa au sol et s'éloigna pour tourner le verrou. Quand il fut devant moi, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes. Sa langue caressa la mienne avec douceur. Ses doigts remontèrent sous mon haut, le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me procurèrent mille frissons à leur passage.

Jacob m'en débarrassa et le fit tomber au sol. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec avidité. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes côtes et ses pouces titillèrent mes mamelons qui se dressèrent. Ils continuèrent leur descente sur mon ventre pour finir sur la couture de mon pantalon. Ils défirent le bouton et il ne prit pas la peine de baisser la fermeture éclair, il tira dessus et celle-ci céda sous sa force. Le pantalon se retrouva à mes pieds et je le repoussais avec l'aide de mes pieds comme mes chaussures et il rejoignit mon débardeur.

J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui alors qu'il était encore habillé. Mes mains emprisonnèrent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et il m'aida à le lui ôter. Je n'arrivais jamais à me remettre du spectacle que m'offrait Jacob quand il se retrouvait torse nu. Rien que cette vision et ma température corporelle augmentait d'elle-même. Mes doigts ne m'obéissaient plus, ils agissaient de leur propre chef. Ils commencèrent par un massage de son cou suivi par ses épaules, puis poursuivirent leur reconnaissance sur les pectoraux très bien dessinés.

Ma bouche ne resta pas inactive. Elle suivit le même parcours en alternant par des baisers très chastes et d'autres qui aspiraient, sucèrent, léchèrent sa peau comme une gourmandise car c'est ce qu'il était, ma gourmandise qui était intarissable. Mes doigts tracèrent le contour de sa plaquette de chocolat tandis que mes lèvres s'attardèrent sur ses tétons où ma langue produisait de petits cercles autour pour finir par les aspirer. Jake ne resta pas indifférent, ses grondements qui provenaient du fond de sa poitrine me réconfortèrent et m'encouragèrent à continuer mes soins.

Mes doigts finirent par trouver son jean et défirent chaque bouton lentement pour mieux frôler son membre durci au passage. Je fis tomber le jean à ses pieds qu'il enleva en même temps que ses baskets. Nous voilà à égalité. Jake m'attira à lui et son bassin vint s'écraser contre mon ventre pour me faire comprendre l'ampleur de son désir. Il défit l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et me le retira avec une lenteur exagérée. Mes seins n'eurent pas le temps de sentir l'air sur eux que ses mains les empoignèrent et les massèrent avec dévotion. Sa bouche se promenait dans mon cou et ce contact fit grandir ma bulle de plaisir. Mes gémissements se firent bruyants.

Sa bouche vint rejoindre une de ses mains et celle qui se trouvait disponible descendit mon boxer. Une fois au sol, je soulevai mes jambes l'une après l'autre mais la dernière vint s'enrouler autour de celle de Jake pour nous rapprocher davantage. Avec toujours la même main, il vint caresser mes lèvres intimes qu'il écarta afin de frotter son majeur le long de mon entrée ainsi que son pouce contre mon clitoris. J'essayai par tous les moyens de me tenir à Jake pour ne pas flancher. Son toucher m'électrisait au plus haut point.

« Jake, fais quelque chose, je n'en peux plus » haletais-je.

Ses mains quittèrent mon corps ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration et me fit écarter de lui.

Quand il revint contre moi, je ne pus que constater son sexe nu contre ma peau. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à la douche et ouvrit l'eau pour la régler à la bonne température. Je vis qu'il déposait un préservatif sur l'étagère de la douche à côté de mon gel douche. Quand celle-ci fut agréable, il me souleva pour nous faire rentrer tous les deux. Le jet mouilla d'abord Jake et voir les gouttes d'eau coulées le long de son corps me rendit folle. Je me jetai contre sa bouche, l'écrasant avec la mienne. Ma langue attaqua la sienne avec urgence.

Jake comprit mon empressement, il tendit le bras pour attraper le préservatif et le déroula sur sa verge. Il prit mes fesses dans chacune de ses mains après avoir croisait ses bras dans mon dos et les empoignèrent pour me soulever. Je passais mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou pour me tenir à lui, mon visage contre son épaule et il mit le sien contre ma joue. Il appuya ses bras contre le mur. Dans cette étreinte je ne ressentais rien d'autre que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Il se positionna face à mon entrée et me pénétra avec une douceur qui me surprit face à mon attaque. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il resta quelques secondes afin de me permettre de m'adapter à lui, puis il commença ses va et vient qui furent lents au début puis plus puissants par la suite. Nous n'étions plus que cris, grognements, et gémissements. Dès qu'il se reculait pour mieux replonger en moi, il me faisait aller à sa rencontre en poussant sur mes fesses ce qui lui permettait de buter au fond de mon ventre à chacun de ses coups. D'ailleurs, il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour me resserrer autour de lui en criant son nom. Mon orgasme entraîna le sien car deux mouvements plus tard il se libéra dans le préservatif.

Nous restâmes un petit moment dans cette position en nous embrassant tendrement. Jake sortit de moi et me remit sur mes jambes, il attendit que je sois stable pour se reculer afin de retirer la capote usagée et d'aller la jeter dans les wc. Il rentra à nouveau dans la douche, prit mon gel douche et me savonna. Je fis la même chose avec le gel douche de mon père. Pourvu qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Une fois lavés et rincés, nous sortîmes de la cabine et nous séchâmes l'un l'autre.

Je partis dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller tandis que Jake remettait les vêtements qu'il portait. Quand il eut fini, il me rejoignit dans ma chambre.

« Tu sais, il serait peut être bénéfique pour toi que tu laisses quelques uns de tes vêtements chez moi. »

« Est-ce que tu souhaiterais que ce qui vient de se passer se reproduise souvent ? »

« Si je réponds positivement, ça fera de moi une obsédée ? »

« Non, juste une femme prouvant son amour à son compagnon. »

« Dans ce cas si c'est possible, j'apprécierais qu'on le refasse aussi souvent que l'on peut. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement surtout si après j'ai droit à ta cuisine. »

« Héééé ! » dis-je faussement outrée.

« Je plaisante mon cœur, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me languis qu'on vive ensemble. Pouvoir profiter de notre temps comme on l'entend, cette idée m'enivre. » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

« Moi aussi, ce sera une autre vie qui commencera pour nous, une véritable vie de couple qui débutera alors. » complétais-je en entourant son visage de mes mains et lui faisant relever pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant ce qui me provoqua un gémissement. Jake y mit fin et me prit par la main pour me faire descendre au salon. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo afin de préparer le repas. Quand tout fut prêt, Charlie fit son apparition et Jake s'éclipsa avant que celui-ci ne le voit. Le repas se passa tranquillement, nous discutions de ma rentrée et des petits débordements que connaissait notre ville mais rien de bien méchant. Une fois la vaisselle lavée et rangée, je dis bonne nuit à Charlie et montai me coucher.

Je retrouvai Jake allongé sur mon lit, ses yeux rivés aux miens avec un sourire lui barrant le visage. Je me rapprochais de lui et dès que je fus à sa portée il me tira et je m'allongeai sur lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me bascula pour qu'on soit face à face, couchés sur le côté. On resta un petit moment comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous caressant sans que cela ne dégénère. J'interrompais cette étreinte en me relevant et en lui expliquant :

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupe toi de tes cours, je m'achèterais des revues de mécanique pour m'occuper les prochaines soirées. »

« Merci »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier » rajouta-t-il en embrassant ma tempe

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre soirée moi la tête dans mes bouquins et Jake étendu sur mon lit à se reposer. Quand mes derniers exercices furent terminer, je le rejoignis et m'endormis rapidement dans les bras de mon petit ami.

Le lendemain matin nous nous levâmes quand nous entendîmes la voiture de Charlie s'éloigner. Nous primes un petit déjeuner copieux et je remontais afin de finir de préparer mes affaires pour les cours de la journée en passant par la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Jake refit le même scénario qu'hier en me déposant au lycée. La journée se passant calmement excepté qu'il manquait un prof ce qui me permit d'avancer pour ma dissertation. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, je me précipitai vers le parking. Je repérai ma voiture et y courus mais je m'arrêtais rapidement quand j'aperçus le visage grave de Jake. Je sentis une vague de panique montée crescendo en moi. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et lui demandais hystériquement :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle est revenue ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? … »

« Bella, calme toi, il n'y a rien de tout ça. » Et suite à ces mots mon cœur ralentit ses battements. « Mais, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle en rentrant chez moi ce matin. » Je me reculais suffisamment pour le questionner du regard.

« Il s'agit d'Harry Clearwater. Il est décédé cette nuit pendant son sommeil. » Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler car il était un ami proche de mon père mais la peine que ressentait Jake me transperçait. Je le serrai davantage dans mes bras pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« Ca te dérange si ce soir tu viens dormir chez moi. J'ai déjà averti Charlie car il est auprès de Sue pour l'aider dans les démarches administratives. Je ne sais pas quand il rentrera chez toi. »

« On passe chez moi pour que je puisse récupérer des affaires de rechange et les cours dont j'aurai besoin pour demain et on file à la Push. » Il m'accompagna jusqu'au côté passager et m'ouvrit la portière. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et me laissai conduire d'abord jusqu'à chez moi puis à la Push. Jacob se gara devant chez lui et prit mon sac qu'il emmena dans sa chambre.

« Je dois retourner chez les Clearwater, si tu veux tu peux rester ici pour étudier tes cours…. »

« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi. Je t'accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable. » Il ne rajouta rien, mais me prit dans ses bras et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes chastement mais me montrèrent tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Sue. Beaucoup de monde y était présent parmi eux je reconnaissais Sam et Emily, Embry mais aussi mon père. Je lâchai la main de Jake et me rapprochai de Charlie rapidement. Nous étions pas très démonstratifs face à nos émotions mais à ce moment je ne fit preuve d'aucune retenue, je sautais dans les bras de mon père afin de partager sa peine. Il me serra contre lui comme pour me protéger contre tout accident qui pourrait subvenir à n'importe quel moment. Cet échange me permit de réaliser l'affection que me portait mon père et je fus prise de remord pour tout le souci que je lui avais causé quelques mois plus tôt.

Je me reculais pour mieux le regarder. Sur le coup, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris entre cinq et dix ans tellement que ses traits étaient tirés par la tristesse. Billy s'approcha de nous et me salua. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui montrer mon soutien. J'allais rejoindre Jacob qui était sorti mais me ravisait au dernier moment quand je l'aperçus tenant une fille dans ses bras. Emily qui était prés de moi se rapprocha et me dit en baissant la tête :

« C'est Leah, la fille ainée de Harry, ma cousine. » Je me surpris de sentir une vague de jalousie montée en moi. Jacob était mon petit ami et de le voir avec une autre fille dans ses bras me faisait mal.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un lien de parenté avec quelqu'un de la réserve. » répliquais-je pour me détourner de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

« Les Clearwater sont les seuls avec qui j'ai un lien. Mais disons que nous ne sommes pas proches. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on enterre Harry ? »

« Demain dans l'après midi, tout se passe ici, on lui prépare des obsèques comme nos coutumes l'exigent, il sera enterré ici sur la réserve et pas au cimetière de la ville. »

« Je demanderais à mon père de me fournir un papier pour mon absence de demain. »

« Ne crois pas que tu ne fasses pas partie de la famille Bella mais ca se passe généralement qu'en comité réduit, seul les très proches amis qui ne sont pas Quileutes sont acceptés comme ton père même moi je n'irai pas, Leah trouve que je n'ai pas ma place auprès d'eux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. » Je me retenais de lui demander leur différent car ce n'était pas le lieu.

« D'accord, est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose de particulier ce soir, un repas improvisé tous ensemble ou chacun retourne chez soi ? »

« On reste tous pour les soutenir, tu veux qu'on regarde ce qu'on peut faire pour aider. »

« Bien volontiers, au moins je me sentirais utile » dis-je en reportant ma vue sur Jacob qui discutait maintenant avec Leah. On retournait à l'intérieur pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais on s'aperçut rapidement que ce qu'il y avait ne suffirait pas pour nourrir tout le monde. Emily alla voir Sam pour le prévenir de notre absence et nous allâmes au supermarché de Forks car l'épicerie était fermée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance calme mais aussi suffocante, chacun discutait ou chuchotait comme s'il y avait un bébé qui dormait dans la pièce et qu'une parole prononcée trop forte l'aurait réveillée. Jake me ramena chez lui alors que mon père restait chez Sue pour l'aider dans les démarches.

Une fois douchée, je m'allongeais dans le lit et attendis qu'il me rejoigne. Quand il s'approcha je me suis rendue compte qu'il portait uniquement un caleçon. Je sentis une chaleur naissante dans mon bas ventre mais me rappelai vite fait les événements de ce soir ce qui me calma rapidement. Il se coucha à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras mais au lieu de mettre ma tête sur son torse, je reposais mon dos contre le matelas et c'est lui qui s'endormit sur moi, ses bras autour de moi comme pour me retenir.

Le lendemain se passa normalement, Jake me déposa au lycée et me ramena à la maison avec ma voiture. Quand nous fumes chez moi, je nous préparais un chocolat chaud qu'il prit sans sourire en asseyant.

« Jake ? » Il leva la tête et attendit que je poursuive.

« Parle-moi » Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau et il but sa tasse.

« La mort de Harry a fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. » Je compris à cet instant son comportement. La perte de sa mère même s'il était très jeune l'avait bouleversé et de voir une amie aujourd'hui dans la même situation la ramenait prés de treize ans en arrière. Sur le coup je me sentis ridicule et coupable d'avoir été jalouse de Leah.

Je déposais ma tasse encore pleine et me jetai dans ses bras. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la posa entre mes seins. J'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules et le berçai en lui caressant les cheveux. On resta ainsi un moment et c'est au bruit de la voiture de Charlie que Jake se releva. Charlie rentra et ne sourcilla même pas à la présence de Jake. Il resta encore cinq minutes et partit. Quand je remontais dans ma chambre après m'être lavée, Jake m'attendait, étendu sur mon lit. Il se redressa et me tendit les bras pour m'y engouffrer. Nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Je ne sais pas si certain(e)s auront trouvé que j'étais un peu cassante avec les copains du lycée de Bella mais je ne les supporte vraiment pas autant dans les livres que dans les films.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours malgré qu'on finisse sur une note dramatique. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**Je vous laisse et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

CHAPITRE 9

POV Jacob

Cela fait une semaine que l'enterrement d'Harry a eu lieu. Me dire que sa mort ne m'a pas touché serait mentir. D'avoir vu Seth et Leah orphelins de père m'avait ramené à ma propre condition. L'absence de ma mère me frappa de plein fouet. Je réalisais que jamais je ne pourrais lui présenter Bella, qu'elle ne verra jamais mes enfants. Nous pensions que même si la personne ne vit plus, elle continuait d'exister sous forme d'esprit qui nous guidait tout au long de la vie. J'espérais qu'elle était fière de ce que j'avais accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Quand Bella me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer, je compris qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse. Elle sut malgré elle comment agir pour me réconforter, me bercer comme un enfant, m'enlever ce vide qui s'était créé par le manque de marque d'affection d'un amour maternel avec lequel j'avais grandi.

« _Jacob quand tu auras fini ta petite introspection, tu nous répondras._ » La voix de l'alpha me sortit de mes souvenirs.

« _Désolé, je me suis égaré…_ »

« _Ce n'est pas grave, la mort d'Harry nous affecte tous, il était membre du conseil donc des nôtres. Mais évite de nous mettre des images de toi et Bella dans la tête s'il te plaît._ »

« _Ouais! Penses à ceux qui sont encore célibataires. J'aimerai bien avoir une petite femme à serrer contre moi_. » intervint Paul.

« _Oh je t'en prie, ce que tu veux ce n'est pas un simple câlin, c'est tiré ton coup._ » répondis-je.

« _Il est où le mal ?_ »

« _Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Avec Bella c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça._ »

« _Que tout le monde se taise._ » gronda Sam.

« _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ » dit une voix qui nous ne reconnaissions pas.

Nous pouvions voir à travers ses yeux. On pouvait sentir toute son angoisse. Nous nous mîmes à courir vers le nouveau loup.

« _Garde ton calme mon garçon, je viens te voir, reste où tu es, on te rejoint._ » ordonna Sam.

« _Mon garçon! Je n'en suis pas un._ » cracha l'inconnue.

« _Leah, c'est toi ?_ » questionna Sam.

« _Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Mais qui es-tu d'abord et pourquoi je t'entends dans ma tête ? _»

« _Leah, je t'en prie ne bouge pas, attends moi._ »

« _Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe._ » s'énerva-t-elle.

Nous ralentîmes notre course pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur à notre approche, Sam continua de lui parler calmement tout le long de notre parcours.

« _Restez ici en attendant mon autorisation d'approcher. _» On le perdit de vue mais nous ne perdions rien de leur rencontre. Sam s'approcha de Leah doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer un loup. Elle crut pousser un cri de frayeur mais quand elle perçut son grondement, elle cessa tout bruit même sa respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa transformation.

« _Leah, calme toi, c'est moi Sam, je ne te ferais aucun mal._ »

« _Sam ? Mais comment est-ce possible _? » fit-elle, terrifiée.

« _Rappelles__-toi nos légendes Leah_ »

« _Es-tu en train de __me__ dire que je me suis transformée en loup parce que des vampires traînent dans le coin ?_ » répondit-elle après un moment. «_ Mais aucune femme ne s'est transformée depuis le départ._ »

« _Je sais, je ne comprends pas moi-même, il doit y avoir une raison. Mais s'il te plaît essaye de garder ton sang froid._ _Vous pouvez avancer mais lentement._ »

Nous nous mîmes autour d'elle pour qu'elle fasse connaissance avec chacun d'entre nous. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous nous présentâmes chacun notre tour pour qu'elle nous reconnaisse. Sam lui expliqua le processus de la transformation et notre mission, la pourchasse et la destruction des vampires exceptés les Cullen. Quand il prononça ce nom je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner dans la forêt seule sachant qu'une vampire voulait sa mort. Une haine sans fin grandissait en moi à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

« _Sam, je vais devoir aller chercher Bella, exceptionnellement je repasse après. Je discuterais avec mon père pour le cas de Leah avant de revenir._ »

« _Très bien, préviens également Emily que je ne rentrerais pas avant un moment._ »

« _Ok, ce sera fait. A tout à l'heure les gars._ »

Dès que ces mots se firent entendre, un grognement me provint de Leah. Je la regardais surpris et je compris que le terme _gars_ n'était plus à employer dorénavant. Je retournais vers la maison et me transformai à la lisière du bois pour ne pas être vu par les habitants même si nos les légendes étaient connues de tous, nous ne nous affichions pas pour autant.

Je me rendis au lycée et y attendit Bella. Quand elle me vit, ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire éblouissant qui m'était destiné. J'aimais ces moments, cela me prouvait qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur le passé, que son amour m'était destiné. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre, la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai du sol pour l'embrasser. Quand je la reposai et que je m'écartai de ses lèvres, elle se mit à rire face à mon empressement. Je levai la tête et un mec me regarda de travers. Je me redressai pour lui montrer qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Il détourna les yeux et alla vers une voiture. Je passai mon bras au dessus de ses épaules et l'entraînai vers la camionnette. Je la fis monter et je me mis au volant pour la conduire chez moi.

« On ne va pas chez moi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Après le repas, si ca ne te dérange pas, je dois retourner auprès de la meute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-elle plus gravement.

« La meute vient de s'agrandir. Le plus troublant c'est que ce phénomène ne s'est jamais produit. »

« Qui a muté ? Et pourquoi c'est si perturbant ? »

« Tu devrais appeler ton père de la maison pour lui faire savoir que tu manges avec nous et peut être l'inviter au passage. Ca fera plaisir à Charlie »

« Arrête de dévier la conversation et dis-moi de qui il s'agit à moins que ce soit confidentiel. »

« Tu le sais bien que je peux tout te dire concernant la meute mais je voudrais d'abord en parler avec mon père avant d'affirmer quelque chose qui serait faux. »

« D'accord, je prépare le repas que pour nous quatre ou je dois en prévoir un peu plus au cas où nous aurions des invités surprise. » me taquina-t-elle.

« De toute façon, tu peux en prévoir toujours plus, ça fera le repas de demain s'il y a des restes. »

« Tu as une préférence pour le repas? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne me lasserais jamais de tes lasagnes. »

« C'est noté, j'irai faire quelques courses avec Billy pour les préparer. » Je l'attirais vers moi pour lui embrasser la tempe. Que les journées me semblaient longues quand elle n'était pas à mes côtés.

« Au fait, j'ai reçu une réponse positive pour un possible job cet été. » me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Pourtant c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas travailler qui me dérange mais la personne avec qui je vais travailler. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas éventuellement travailler ? »

« Au magasin de sport Newton. Leur fils Mike est avec moi au lycée. »

« Et ? » l'encourageais-je à continuer.

« Il est un peu pot de colle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu me le montreras la prochaine fois que je viendrais te chercher et crois-moi il ne t'embêtera plus après. »

« Il est hors de question que vous vous battiez. »

« Qui a dit que j'allais lui faire mal, je veux juste le dissuader d'être proche de toi. » lui répondis-je en me garant devant la maison. Je pris la main de Bella quand elle me rejoignit et nous rentrâmes chez moi.

« Papa ? »

« Ici, bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour Billy, je viens vous tenir compagnie. »

« Oh, Charlie est au courant ? »

« Non, je vais l'appeler tout de suite. » Elle s'éloigna pour prendre le téléphone.

« Papa, il faut que je te parle. On a un souci avec la meute. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« Leah nous a rejoint. »

« Leah… Clearwater ? » hésita-t-il.

« Oui, ça doit faire maintenant deux heures qu'elle a mutée. Est-ce qu'une femme de notre tribu a déjà pris la forme de loup ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, c'est une première. Est-ce que Sue est au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis partie pour aller chercher Bella, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. D'ailleurs je vais aller les retrouver. Je voulais que tu me confirmes que c'est bien l'unique fois que ca se produit. »

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur les raisons de la transformation de Leah. Je vais aller voir Sue pour lui expliquer la situation. »

« Bella doit préparer le repas pour ce soir et comptait aller à l'épicerie avec toi. »

« Je la laisserai faire les courses le temps de voir Sue. » Mon père s'interrompit quand Bella raccrocha.

« Mon père nous rejoindra après le travail. Alors pour combien je prévois le repas ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger.

« Le double de ce que tu pensais faire et peut être qu'il me restera une part pour demain. » répondis-je en souriant. « Je dois filer. A ce soir » fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je retournai dans les bois et quand je fus sûr que personne ne me voyait, je me déshabillai et me transformai. J'informai Sam de ce que mon père venait de me dire et Leah de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa mère, que celle-ci sera mise au courant. Elle était toujours autant sur la défensive et ne digérait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sam expliqua jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi comment passer d'un état à l'autre afin qu'elle reprenne forme humaine.

Le plus contraignant était lorsqu'elle redevenait humaine devant nous. Même si nous n'étions pas des pervers, je devais avouer que c'était déconcertant. Sam demanda alors à tout le monde de rentrer. Je retournai la maison au moment où Bella sortait son plat du four. Rien que l'odeur me faisait saliver. Charlie était déjà présent et me salua avant de passer à table. La soirée se passa sans encombre. Je rejoignis la chambre de Bella en courant dans la forêt alors qu'elle rentrait avec sa voiture suivi de Charlie. Quand elle monta dans sa chambre, elle se jeta dans mes bras pour un long câlin. Malheureusement pour nous, son père rentra dans sa chambre et nous nous couchâmes rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, j'attendais tranquillement Bella devant le gymnase quand je vis sortir une bande de mecs.

« He Mike, qui as tu invité pour le bal de promo ? » dit l'un des gars.

« Je vais demander à Bella de m'y accompagner. » Les autres pouffèrent.

« Bonne chance. Si tu crois qu'elle t'accompagnera alors qu'elle a déjà un petit ami. » Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps pour intervenir.

Je me dirigeais vers eux :

« Mike Newton ? » demandais-je en le regardant.

« Oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois et écoute bien. Tu laisses Bella tranquille. Tu ne l'invites pas au bal, tu ne la suis plus comme un petit toutou. Tu vas même jusqu'à l'ignorer. Si elle me dit encore que tu la colles ou que je vois que tu la regardes d'une façon que je n'apprécie pas, tu auras à faire à moi. Et quand elle viendra travailler dans la boutique de tes parents tu agiras de la même façon. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa nuque et la serrant.

« Ooouuuui » fit-il en grimaçant.

« Bien, j'espère ne pas avoir à revenir pour me faire mieux comprendre. »

« Non pas de souci. » Je le lâchais non sans serrer mes doigts une nouvelle fois.

« Jacob ? » Bella venait d'apparaître et je la rejoignis avec un air d'enfant innocent.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » me dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Rien, juste discuter »

« Juste discuter et pourquoi Mike se caresse la nuque en grimaçant. »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être a-t-il attrapé un torticoli. »

« Jacob, arrête ça, je sais très bien que tu discutais avec lui. » Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait de l'avoir menacé même si elle appréciait de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

« Bon, je suis allé le voir pour mettre les points sur les i mais rien de méchant, je lui ai juste fait une accolade masculine. Peut-être que j'ai mal dosé ma force. » répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise et qui ne sera pas grondé pour autant.

Je la ramenais chez elle et comme d'habitude dès que l'occasion se présentait, nous la passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre en répondant aux besoins de chacun.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas. Dès que Bella eu fini ses examens, elle alla travailler au magasin de sport. Mike ne l'avait plus importuné et la routine que nous avions prise pour le lycée continua pour son travail. Ses heures étaient celles de l'ouverture du magasin soit 9h00 – 18h00 non stop. Elle avait droit à une heure de pause pour manger. Pendant son boulot, de mon côté, je retrouvais la meute et nous faisions nos rondes. Plusieurs fois, nous avions repéré l'odeur de la vampire mais elle ne s'avançait jamais vers Forks. C'était comme si elle en faisait la circonférence mais n'allait jamais au centre. Quand je rentrais chez moi avant d'aller chercher Bella. Je prenais une carte suffisamment grande et notai d'un point chaque endroit où on l'avait repérée pour mieux visualiser ses trajectoires. Mais rien dans ses mouvements ne nous montrait qu'une quelconque attaque se préparait.

Le jour de la remise de diplôme arriva. On prévoyait avec toute la bande de faire un feu de camps afin de fêter comme il se devait tous les diplômés aussi bien les Quileutes que les blancs. Quand ceux du lycée de Bella lui avait posé la question de quelles étaient ses intentions, elle leur avait annoncé nos plans et ils s'étaient plus ou moins imposés sachant que Bella savait rarement dire non pour ne pas vexer les gens. Donc ce serait presque à quarante qu'on se retrouverait sur la plage de la Push. Quelque part, nous étions plus tranquilles car toute la meute serait présente et si on sentait quelque chose de louche, on serait plus apte à les protéger sur nos terres connaissant tous les recoins.

J'aidais mon père à grimper dans la voiture de Bella, mis son fauteuil sur le plateau de la camionnette et nous allâmes à la remise des diplômes pour l'applaudir. Dire que j'étais fier d'elle était peu dire. Je l'admirais. Quand elle me parlait de ses projets d'étudier à l'université, pas une seule fois je n'avais pensé à m'y opposer malgré le danger que cela représentait car nous serions coupés de la meute en cas de représailles des vampires mais je voulais qu'elle accomplisse ses rêves.

Même si je lui laissais porter les « pantalons » sous notre toit excepté pour sa sécurité où jamais je ne cédais mais pour le reste à partir du moment où elle se faisait plaisir moi ça me convenait. Nous retrouvâmes Charlie qui nous attendait derrière les bancs. Il resta derrière avec nous. Quand Bella apparut, chacun de nous lui rendit hommage. Moi en plus de l'applaudir je sifflais, ce qui attira son attention et nous valut un immense sourire de sa part. Je la rejoignis après le lancer de chapeau et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Elle ria et nous marchâmes vers nos pères.

Charlie venait avec nous à la Push pour le commencement de la fête qui avait lieu chez moi. On faisait un repas comprenant nous quatre que Sue nous prépara. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que le diner se passa. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup et parlâmes de l'université pour mettre au point les derniers détails surtout concernant l'emménagement de l'appartement ce qui me valut un regard rempli de sous-entendu de la part de Charlie. S'il savait qu'avec Bella on avait déjà franchi à plusieurs reprises le pas et sous son toit en plus, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Mais je pris quand même cette remarque au sérieux même si elle n'était pas verbale.

Quand le repas prit fin nos pères respectifs allèrent devant la télé pour regarder un match alors que nous partions pour voir les autres. Comme nous passâmes à côté des bois, une envie soudaine me pris. Je me penchais vers Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que nous fêtions tous les deux ton diplôme avant de rejoindre les autres ? » Ses joues rougirent et ses yeux se remplirent de désir.

« Mais où veux-tu aller ? » Comprenant par là qu'elle n'était pas contre mon invitation. Je la poussais avec ma main dans son dos dans les bois. Je m'arrêtais quand j'étais sûr que nous étions suffisamment enfoncés pour ne pas être surpris. J'inspectai avec mon ouïe s'il n'y avait rien de suspect et comme je ne détectais rien, je me penchai sur Bella pour entreprendre avec elle un baiser des plus fougueux.

Mes mains se firent baladeuses et remontèrent sur ses cuisses pour passer sous sa robe et se poser sur ses fesses. De son côté, elle n'était pas inactive non plus, elle caressait mon torse en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise. Quand celle-ci fut entièrement ouverte, elle la fit glisser au sol. Ses doigts soulignèrent chacun de mes muscles, ce qui me provoqua des frissons et embrasa mes reins. Mes mains appuyèrent sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de moi. Mes genoux se plièrent de façon à ce que mon bassin arrive à la hauteur du sien et je collais mon érection contre son bas ventre. Elle gémit dans ma bouche ce qui augmenta mon empressement.

Ma bouche s'écarta pour s'attaquer à son cou et en même temps mes doigts passèrent sous sa culotte afin de la faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'au bout et quand elle en fut délivrer, je la mis dans ma poche de mon pantalon. . Mes mains reprirent le chemin inverse à part que l'une d'elles vint s'échouer sur sa féminité. D'instinct, elle éleva la jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la mienne pour m'accorder plus d'espace.

Mon bras disponible s'enroula autour de sa taille et je la soulevai pour l'appuyer contre un arbre. Mes lèvres reprirent leur dernier emplacement où je me permis d'aspirer sa peau délicate qui déclencha une montée de désir dont mes doigts en témoignèrent. Ils glissèrent en elle avec facilité alors que mon pouce titillait son bouton de plaisir. Ma bouche laissa son cou pour descendre vers sa poitrine toujours recouverte. Malgré ses vêtements, je n'eus pas de peine pour sentir ses tétons durcis à travers ses barrières que je mordis délicatement mais un peu plus fortement que d'habitude. Les gémissements de Bella me réconfortèrent dans mon attitude et ses mains empoignèrent mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Mes doigts qui pompèrent d'abord doucement dans Bella plongèrent plus profondément dans sa chair chaude et humide pendant que mes dents se faisaient plus présentes sur son mamelon. Son bassin venait à la rencontre de ma main et ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle jouisse comme ça. Alors j'abandonnai son sein pour me rapprocher de son intimité.

Je passais ma tête sous sa robe et pris sa jambe pour la poser sur mon épaule. Son odeur envahit alors mes narines et accentua mon envie de la boire. Je cessai mes cercles sur son clitoris pour y imposer ma bouche. Je l'aspirai et le mordillai de plus en plus sous les gémissements et les cris de Bella. Quand ses parois emprisonnèrent mes doigts, j'arrêtai tout mouvement afin de laper tout son jus qui coulait sur ma main. Quand elle se remit de ses émotions, je me relevai et l'embrassai avec urgence. Mes lèvres se promenèrent dans son cou et remontèrent vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« J'ai envi d'essayer quelque chose de différent. »

« Qu'entends-tu par quelque chose de différent ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Nouvelle position, je n'ai pas envi d'abimer ta robe, ni de la froisser. Tu me fais confiance? »

« Tu sais bien que oui, tu détiens ma vie entre tes mains. » Ces mots ne firent qu'augmenter mon ego.

Je la reculai de l'arbre et la retournai pour mettre son dos contre mon torse. De cette façon elle se retrouvait face à l'arbre, je lui pris ses poignets et lui fis poser ses mains contre celui-ci pour qu'elle prenne appui. Elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de se pencher en avant pour l'atteindre. Je laissai mes mains remonter le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules pour les descendre sur ses côtes et prendre ses seins en coupe toujours vêtus. Je jouais avec eux un petit peu pour ensuite retrouver ses cuisses.

Mes mains remontèrent la robe pour finir par cajoler ses fesses. Mes doigts suivirent sa fente, passèrent sur son petit trou, ce qui provoqua la contraction de son fessier afin d'atteindre sa féminité qui ruisselait. Mon autre main prit un préservatif puis déboutonna mon pantalon qui tomba au sol avec mon boxer à sa suite. Quand Bella entendit le bruit de l'emballage se déchirer, elle me dit :

« Les préservatifs ne nous sont plus utiles maintenant. » Je me penchais pour mieux la dévisager. « J'ai commencé la pilule, il y a dix jours. Donc, nous pouvons nous en passer à partir de maintenant. » Je m'emparais de sa bouche presque brutalement, je lâchai le préservatif et pris ma verge pour la placer devant son entrée.

Bella gémit dans ma bouche et plus je m'enfonçais en elle plus son gémissement se transformait en cri. Je délaissai sa bouche mais mes lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant sa peau. Elles se promenèrent dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules en même temps que mes va et vient d'abord délicats. Cette position me permettait de sentir Bella plus serrée qu'à l'accoutumée et le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de barrière entre nous augmenta ma faim d'elle.

Je me fis plus puissant dans chacun de mes coups, encouragé par les cris et les mots de Bella comme « encore et continu ou plus fort. » Je ne pouvais que répondre à son attente. Je butais à chaque fois le fond de son vagin et j'atteignais son point G à chaque intrusion. Ses parois se resserrèrent et j'éjaculais sans que je sente l'approche de mon orgasme qui avait d'ailleurs été très puissant tout comme celui de Bella qui était parcouru de spasmes. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes afin de pouvoir bouger et parler. Je me rendais compte alors que ma verge était toujours en érection et que Bella le sentait également car son bassin bougeait afin de créer des vas et vient. Je me retirai d'elle malgré son râle dû à la frustration et la tournai dans mes bras pour qu'elle soit face à moi.

Je lui retirai sa robe et son soutien-gorge afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses monts de Venus. Quand j'estimais avoir assez joué avec, je me relevai pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je possédai. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras et je la soulevai pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. J'entourai mes bras dans son dos pour que l'arbre sur lequel je nous appuyai ne puisse pas la blesser, alors que de son côté ses jambes m'emprisonnèrent.

Je la pénétrai avec tendresse même si j'allai profondément en elle. Cette fois je voulais l'honorer comme il se devait. Et ce fut ce que je fis, notre union dura plus longtemps que la précédente, je sentais ma jouissance grandir en moi à chaque coup donné et à son apogée je criais le nom de Bella comme elle le mien. Je sentais que ses jambes tombaient mollement. Je la décollais de l'arbre en même temps que je sortais de son antre.

Je la reposai sur le sol mais gardais toujours mes bras autour d'elle tant qu'elle ne trouva pas son équilibre. Une fois qu'elle se tenait debout je me baissais pour ramasser ses vêtements et l'aider à lui remettre notamment sa culotte qui était restée dans ma poche. Je me rhabillai rapidement et l'embrassai tendrement quand nous fûmes prêts à rejoindre les autres.

Quand nous arrivions à la hauteur du groupe, nous avions eu droit à des remarques surtout de la part de la meute du genre « Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » ce qui provoqua instantanément une rougeur des joues de Bella qui nous trahit sur le coup. Je ne pus que rire face à sa gène et elle me gratifia d'un regard noir ce qui entraîna l'hilarité des autres.

La soirée fut très agréable. On rit beaucoup au dépend de certain qui ne tenait pas l'alcool et qui voulait jouer les durs à cuire. Pas une seule fois je ne me détachai de Bella même quand elle était avec ses amies. Ce fut comme ça que je fis connaissance avec Angela et Ben qui seraient dans la même université que Bella. Je fus soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule. Au moins, personne ne pourra lui causer de tord enfin c'était ce que j'espérais.

Ce fut sur le coup des 4h00 du matin que Bella eu un coup de barre et je la raccompagnais chez moi en la portant car j'avais réussi à convaincre Charlie que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de nous faire prendre le volant tard dans la nuit, en plus il savait que mon père était chez nous ce qui le persuada. On n'avait même pas atteint les limites de la plage qu'elle s'endormit dans mes bras, la séance dans la forêt devait contribuer à sa fatigue. Je la couchais sur mon lit sans lui enlever ses vêtements et m'allongeai à ses côtés pour la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**Bon, j'ai fait un petit bon en avant et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop surpris.**

**Je crois les doigts pour que ça vous plaise toujours et que ce lemon vous a rendu toute chose. LOL**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Je vous laisse et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

CHAPITRE 10

POV Jacob

Nous avions passé tout l'été à pourchasser Victoria. Elle s'aventurait sur notre territoire mais elle arrivait à s'échapper à chaque fois. Elle avait un don pour la fuite. Malgré toutes les embuscades que nous avions tentées contre elle, ça n'avait pas suffit.

Pourtant notre meute comptait maintenant neuf membres. Sam le chef, moi en second, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth et Collin. Les deux derniers étaient les plus jeunes, à peine quinze ans. Ca ne s'était jamais produit depuis le début de la mutation. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres jeunes de leur âge qui portaient le gêne en eux pour avoir muté aussi tôt. Mais la situation ne changeait pas, ils restaient des gamins.

Ce que Sam avait du mal à gérer. Notre meute était également la plus importante. Donc si dans le passé, ils n'étaient deux voir trois, la discipline était plus facile que pour une meute de neuf personnes avec sept ans de différence entre le plus jeune et l'ainé. La maturité n'était pas la même et Sam devait sans arrêt nous remettre en place.

Depuis que Leah nous avait rejoints, on devait sans arrêt surveiller nos pensées pour éviter de nous égarer (pour ma part elles étaient toutes tournées vers ma Bella) mais le plus difficile était pour Sam car l'imprégnation d'Emily fit disparaître son amour pour Leah. Il devait faire face à la souffrance de Leah tous les jours depuis cet instant et maintenant partageait également ses pensées qui n'étaient pas très réjouissantes en ce moment.

D'un point de vue masculin, on ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait se prendre la tête avec autant de broutilles. Mais maintenant qu'on pouvait être dans la tête d'une femme et connaître ses réactions surtout pour son horloge biologique, c'était déstabilisant.

Pour les hommes se qui faisaient leur virilité et leur fierté physiquement parlant, en dehors de la taille de leur sexe et de leur endurance, c'était leur musculature qui permettait de protéger leur famille. Pour une femme selon Leah c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Pour attirer le regard d'un homme, c'étaient les formes féminines plus ou moins généreuses selon les goûts qui étaient appréciées au premier regard et derrière c'était l'enfantement. Pouvoir perpétuer la génération future, chose que Leah se souciait beaucoup. Depuis sa transformation, elle n'était plus réglée mais n'était pas enceinte pour autant. Touts ses problèmes nous étouffaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction.

Du coup elle ne savait plus où se trouvait sa place en tant que femme. Souvent nous les hommes disions qu'elles étaient pénibles et chiantes mais quand on était à leur place, on comprenait mieux leur prise de tête. Et Sam assistait impuissant à la dépression de Leah sans pouvoir l'aider car elle ne voulait pas de notre soutien. Elle pensait qu'on avait pitié d'elle car sans notre capacité de télépathe nous ne saurions rien de son combat intérieur et on ne s'occuperait pas d'elle. Quelque part elle avait raison car effectivement, je ne me serai jamais soucié de ce genre de chose.

Nous étions le 31 Août et demain nous partirons pour Seattle et commencer à vivre notre vie à deux avec notre chez nous. Durant tout l'été, j'avais dormi chaque soir avec Bella que ce soit chez elle ou chez moi mais toujours à l'insu de son père et cette situation commençait à m'insupporter. Au moins maintenant, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que nous dormions ensemble chaque nuit, chose qui me remplissait de fierté.

Bella ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait se faire remarquer par la gente masculine. Elle pensait également que si je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle, je ne me serai jamais intéressé à elle. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle m'avait charmé depuis notre première rencontre sur la plage de la Push avec ses amis. Avec ou sans imprégnation j'aurai tout fait pour attirer son attention.

Comme tous les soirs je me rendais dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle était allongée dans son lit sous ses draps et me regardait avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Pareil à chaque soir, je me déshabillai pour me retrouver juste en boxer et la rejoignit. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était qu'elle soit complètement nue sous ses draps. Mon membre se durcit aussitôt que ma constatation fut établie. Je la pris dans mes bras en nous faisant face et la rapprocha de moi. Je me mis à lui caresser le dos et les fesses tout en lui chuchotant :

« Que me vaut cet accueil ? »

« Pour mettre un point final à cette partie de notre vie. Demain, on en commencera une autre. » Elle m'embrassa passionnément, sa langue vint valser avec la mienne et sa main se faufila sous mon sous vêtement afin de prendre mon membre entre ses petits doigts et de me masturber. Je repris sa bouche avec avidité. Ma main souleva sa jambe pour la poser sur ma hanche afin de cajoler son intimité. Quand la pression à l'intérieur de nous commençait à être trop forte, je retirai sa main ainsi que la mienne et la porta à sa joue pour mieux la contempler.

« Bella, serais-tu d'accord pour changer nos habitudes? »

« Pourquoi elles te déplaisent ? » me dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Absolument pas mais pour notre dernière soirée, j'aurai voulu tester autre chose. »

« Que voudrais-tu essayer ? » me répondit-elle curieuse.

« Comme nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être bruyant, je pensais à se donner du plaisir en même temps. » Je voyais que mes paroles lui étaient incompréhensibles. « Tu me fais toujours confiance ? »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse. » Je fis basculer son corps afin qu'elle se retrouve sur moi. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de sa féminité sur mon ventre ce qui me provoqua des frissons tout le long de mon échine.

« Pourrais-tu te retourner ? » lui demandais-je.

« Me retourner ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la position 69 ? » Ses yeux se baissèrent comme si elle avait honte.

« Bella, regarde moi. » Je voyais qu'elle hésitait. « Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Jake. Je … je… ne sais pas ce que c'est. » m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Hé, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, nous n'allons rien faire de nouveau par rapport à ce qu'on a déjà pratiqué. C'est juste la position qui change et le fait de se le faire simultanément. »

« Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que je dois faire »

« Laisse moi te guider » Je la poussais pour la mettre à mes coté. Je l'embrassais passionnément avant de la redresser pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Je pris ses bras et les tira vers mes jambes. Je plaçai ses mains de chaque coté de mon bassin avant de me rallonger.

« Bella met tes jambes de chaque coté de moi en me tournant le dos. » Elle le fit avec hésitation. Je l'aidais à se positionner au-dessus de ma bouche.

Elle souleva les draps, m'aida à enlever mon boxer. J'avais une pleine vue sur sa féminité trempée. Je relevais la tête afin de pouvoir la lécher. Mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses pour les reprocher de ma bouche alors que ma langue la pénétrait. De son côté, elle prit ma verge dans sa main et déposa ses lèvres humidifiées sur mon gland. Sa langue me caressa et joua avec mon gland avant de me prendre complètement dans sa bouche.

Chaque va et vient qu'elle produisait sur moi me faisait aller plus loin en elle. Je joignis ma main sur sa féminité et produisis des cercles sur son clitoris. Mes mouvements entrainant les siens, elle augmenta le rythme et je la suivis. J'alternais entre mes doigts et ma langue en elle. Lorsque je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à venir, j'incurvais mes doigts en elle pour appuyer sur son point G et ma bouche aspira son petit bouton de plaisir que je mordillais avec mes dents.

Elle me prenait complètement en faisant taper mon gland au fond de sa gorge tout en câlinant mes bourses. Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour jouir ensemble. Moi me déversant dans sa bouche et elle dans la mienne. J'avalais tout son jus comme elle le mien. Nous continuâmes nos caresses encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Bella s'effondre sur moi. Je la fis basculer sur le côté et la ramena vers moi afin de l'embrasser. Nous nous goutions l'un l'autre et le mélange de nos goûts attisa à nouveau mon désir d'elle. Elle le sentit et en s'écartant de moi me sourie.

« Serais-tu capable de rester silencieuse ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Accepterais-tu une autre découverte ? » Elle hocha de la tête. « Alors tourne-toi. » Elle me regarda avec interrogation. « Mets-toi dos à moi. » Elle se retourna et colla son dos contre mon torse et ses fesses contre mon érection. Je me mis involontairement à me frotter contre elle. Je passais mon bras au-dessus de sa taille pour lui caresser les seins et lui titiller ses pointes durcies qui provoqua de petits gémissements de Bella.

Je les délaissais après mettre bien occuper d'eux pour descendre vers son antre. Je pris sa cuisse pour la faire passer au-dessus des miennes qui me permettaient un meilleur accès. Mes doigts retournèrent en elle et commencèrent à la pomper lentement alors que mon membre se frottait toujours contre elle plus précisément ma longueur caressait son petit trou. Ses gémissements s'amplifièrent mais s'arrêtèrent quand mes doigts sortirent d'elle.

Je plaçais ma verge face à son entrée et me positionnait pour avoir de l'ampleur dans mes mouvements. Je poussais doucement en elle jusqu'à la garde. Bella pencha sa tête contre mon épaule et s'arqua de façon à approfondir mes assauts en elle. Ma main se posa sur sa hanche pour la maintenir en place et j'augmentais la cadence de mes coups.

Ma bouche se colla à l'épaule de Bella pour éviter de me faire entendre alors que Bella se tenait un coussin sur son visage pour les étouffer. Ma main descendit jusqu'à rencontrer son clitoris et le pinça gentiment mais avec de plus en plus d'insistance comme mes va et vient qui butaient en elle à chaque fois.

Nous atteignîmes la jouissance ensemble. Je m'étais redressé sur mon coude pendant notre éteinte et je m'effondrais sur Bella quand l'orgasme me percuta. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur mais également les battements de son cœur qui étaient erratiques tout comme sa respiration. Je me retirais d'elle et me couchai sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger à mes côtés face à moi. Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes afin de reprendre notre rythme cardiaque et respiratoire habituel.

« Tu en as d'autres des découvertes de ce genre ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Crois-moi j'ai beaucoup d'imagination dans ce domaine. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as aimé ?»

« A ton avis, j'avais l'air de ne pas apprécier ? »

« Non pas du tout mais j'aimerai connaître ton avis pour savoir si on pourra recommencer. »

« Pour le 69, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer maintenant que tu me l'a montré. Pour le deuxième round, je le préfère à celle dans les bois. Pas que je n'ai pas aimé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais je préfère celle où je suis dans tes bras, j'adore quand je peux sentir ta chaleur contre moi. » finit-elle par me révéler.

« Je prends note de tes préférences. Je pourrai les mettre à profit quand on sera chez nous. » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. On s'endormit sa tête et son bras sur mon torse et mes bras autour d'elle afin de la retenir contre moi.

C'était la première fois où j'avais eu à mettre mon réveil pour me lever avant Charlie afin de m'échapper. On s'était donné rendez-vous à 7h30 ici, alors je me voyais mal descendre les escaliers et saluer Charlie comme si de rien était. J'avais du retourner à la Push pour récupérer ma voiture histoire de mieux jouer la comédie.

Je passais chez moi et y pris une douche et un grand café. Car aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que l'on allait faire le voyage avec la voiture de Bella. Elle avait voulu absolument qu'on prenne plusieurs appareils qu'elle avait achetés pour l'appartement. Du coup, Embry et Quil étaient du voyage.

La seconde était donc l'emménagement, pas que physiquement, cela ne nous posait aucun problème, pour nous s'était de l'échauffement mais j'avais peur de l'humour douteux de mes amis devant Charlie. Je disais au revoir à mon père qui me regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. J'étais le plus jeune de ses enfants et il me voyait le quitter pour entamer ma vie en tant qu'homme et plus comme un enfant.

Il devait ressentir le poids des années lui tomber dessus. Quelque part, le quitter me remuait l'estomac. Une peine grandissait en moi, je savais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses mais je laissais derrière moi la personne qui m'avait élevé, vu grandir et à qui je devais la personne que j'étais devenu. Mais ses pensées m'avaient vite déserté quand mes deux amis furent rentrés dans ma voiture.

« Alors, tu vas toi aussi t'encrouter en buvant de la bière devant la télé ? » se moquèrent-ils

« Non, désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'aurai pas de temps pour moi. Je vous rappelle que je vais travailler toute la semaine et dès la fermeture effectuée je rejoins Bella à son boulot. Et puis nous reviendrons tous les week end et les grandes vacances aussi. »

« On le sait que tu ne peux pas te passer de nous. » rient-ils.

« J'aimerai être là le jour où vous aussi vous vous imprégnerez. On verra qui après agira le mieux. »

« Je ne suis absolument pas pressé. Laissez moi ma vie de célibataire. » déclara Quil.

Je m'arrêtais chez Bella. Elle ouvrit la porte avant que je puisse frapper et nous fit entrer. Elle avait commencé à assembler certains cartons dans l'entrée. Son père descendait les escaliers avec les bras chargés. Je le lui pris et le déposa avec les autres.

« Bonjour, Charlie. » firent Quil et Embry en même temps.

« Salut les garçons, j'espère que vous êtes en forme. Il y en a encore qui attende d'être descendu. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on va s'en charger. Bella tu montes avec nous et nous montre ce qui doit être emporté ? »

« Oui bien sur, Suivez moi. » Je grimpais les marches juste derrière elle. Arrivés au palier, elle désigna des cartons à Quil et Embry. J'allais me baisser pour en prendre un aussi mais elle me prit le bras pour me retourner face à elle.

« Tu es parti sans dire au revoir ce matin. » me dit-elle sur le ton du reproche.

« Désolé mais je voulais me faire le plus discret possible. » répondis-je en passant mes bras autour d'elle et en l'embrassant.

« Ne recommence plus. Je me suis réveillée complètement paniquée quand je ne t'ai pas senti auprès de moi. Heureusement pour toi que Charlie était présent car tu aurais eu droit au coup de téléphone chez ton père. »

« Pardonne moi » Je descendis ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou en faisant courir ma langue.

« Jacob tu triches » haleta-t-elle.

« Et Jacob, tu ne te fatigues pas trop à ce que l'on voit » répliqua Embry.

Ca eu le don de calmer mes ardeurs. Je me séparai de Bella et ramassai un carton pour le descendre. Une fois le plateau de la camionnette remplie, je me réinstallais au volant. J'aurais voulu aller avec Bella mais je pensais que Charlie aimerait profiter de ces derniers instants seul à seul avec sa fille.

Pendant tout le long du trajet j'avais eu droit aux remarques douteuses d'Embry et Quil mais je ne répliquais rien car je prendrai ma revanche quand ils seraient dans le même cas que moi. Quand nous fumes devant notre immeuble, Bella, Charlie et moi allâmes à l'appartement alors qu'Embry et Quil restèrent pour surveiller les voitures.

Nous n'avions pas eu à attendre la propriétaire car elle était déjà arrivée et avait laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'on puisse rentrer. Nous la saluâmes en lui serrant la main. Je me retenais comme je pu pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée quand elle vit Charlie avec sa veste de Sheriff. Elle était devenue livide. Je crois que Charlie fera sa petite enquête sur elle. Son comportement était vraiment troublant.

Bella lui donna les documents complétés ainsi que la caution. Nous fîmes le tour du logement pour faire l'état des lieux et nous n'avions rien à signaler. Je laissai Bella et Charlie avec la propriétaire pour les questions d'usage et me dirigeait vers la voiture de Bella pour commencer à emménager. Mes amis me suivirent également charger. Quand nous fûmes au troisième étage, une fille apparut dans la cage d'escalier et une autre la suivit en l'appelant :

« Claire n'oublie pas de passer au supermarché ce soir, c'est ton tour. » Embry n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver Quil qui se planta au milieu du palier. Quil n'eu aucune réaction. Je me rapprochais et ce que je vis me fit éclater de rire. Embry me regarda abasourdi tandis que la fille nommée Claire s'était également arrêter et fixer Quil.

« Je te l'avais dit que je rirais bien quand tu te seras imprégné. » Quil à mes mots refit surface.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur Claire. Je compris de suite que j'avais raison rien qu'à la façon dont il la dévorait du regard. La deuxième fille nous rejoignit voyant que Claire ne bougeait pas. A ce moment là Embry laissa tomber le carton qu'il portait. Je le contournais pour mieux le voir et j'aperçus le même regard que Quil sur son visage.

« Jacob, j'ai entendu du bruit, est-ce que tout va bien » me demanda Bella alors qu'elle s'approchait. Quand elle vu la scène, elle se retourna vers moi et je hochais la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle alla vers les filles et se présenta.

« Bonjour »

« Bon …Bonjour » répondirent les deux filles.

« Nous venons de louer l'appartement au dernier étage. Je m'appelle Bella. Je vous présente Jacob mon petit ami, Quil et Embry » nous désigna-t-elle en passant à côté de chacun de nous.

« Je suis Claire et voici Audrey ma grande sœur. »

« Est-ce que vous viendrez boire un verre un peu plus tard ou mangez avec nous à midi. On fera un peu plus connaissance à ce moment là. »

« Je ne sais pas, je … »

« Bien sur on passe pour midi, j'apporterai une quiche. » fit Audrey.

« Ok à tout à l'heure alors. » Claire descendit les marches et Audrey rentra dans son appartement non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Embry.

« Heureusement que le carton que tu avais dans les bras contient des bouquins parce que si ca se cassait tu m'aurais entendu**. **Allez les hommes on remonte. Je vais devoir aller faire des courses puisque nous avons des invités supplémentaires. » Il fut décider que Charlie accompagnait Bella et que nous nous continuions à monter les cartons.

A leur retour, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Claire et Audrey avec eux. Audrey aida Bella en cuisine avec Embry qui essayait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait tandis que Claire restait avec nous. Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'elle était timide. J'avais l'impression de voir Bella la première fois à la Push. Claire semblait gêner alors que Quil lui posait tout un tas de question.

Quand le dîner fut servi, ce fut Quil et Embry qui passèrent à la casserole. Audrey ne leur laissa aucun moment de répit. De leur lieu et date de naissance jusqu'à leur situation présente et leurs projets futurs, tout y passa. Après le café, elles décidèrent de redescendre chez elle pour nous laisser tranquilles mais ce n'était pas du goût de Bella.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu cet après midi ? »

« Non, juste nettoyer notre appartement. »

« Ca vous embêterez de rester avec moi et mon père ? »

« Euh … non » fit Claire hésitante.

« C'est parfait. Je vous explique, sachant que vous êtes ici, j'en connais deux qui vont se dépêcher pour que le déménagement se fasse encore plus vite. » commenta-t-elle ne regardant Quil et Embry.

Et comme deux gosses, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte en m'empoignant pour les suivre, je n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je me retrouvais déjà dans la cage d'escaliers. Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la voiture, ils me questionnèrent :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu parles de votre imprégnation ? »

« On vient de s'imprégner ? » fit Embry ahuri.

« Essayons de résumer la situation. Quand vous avez croisé le regard de chacun d'elle, vous avez vu des dizaines de fils qui se rattachaient à elle. Vous avez eu une impression d'être attiré par elle, une espèce d'attraction qui ne soit pas terrestre comme la gravité qui nous maintient au sol mais comme un aimant. Ai-je juste ? » Et pour seule réponse ils baissèrent la tête.

« Donc vous vous êtes imprégnés. » Un fou rire me prit sans que je puisse le retenir alors qu'ils me regardaient de travers.

Nous primes des cartons et comme l'avait dit Bella, ils n'eurent jamais monté aussi rapidement des escaliers. Lorsque le dernier carton fut posé dans l'appartement, il était 16h30, Charlie nous proposa une bière que nous acceptâmes avec enthousiasme.

Audrey et Claire réapparut avec dans les mains plusieurs sacs. Quil et Embry se dépêchèrent de les leur prendre et alla les poser sur le bar de la cuisine. Bella s'y engouffra et sortit un saladier avec plusieurs ustensiles. Dix minutes plus tard, une bonne odeur de crêpes vint remplir mes narines, et un quart d'heure plus tard Bella apparut avec une assiette remplie alors que Claire et Audrey portaient les confitures, le sucre et le chocolat à tartiner ainsi que les cuillères. Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et Claire et Audrey se mirent à coté de Quil et Embry. Charlie nous regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

Quand la dernière crêpe fut engloutie, Bella et moi débarrassâmes la table et fîmes la vaisselle. Quand tout fut placé à sa place, Audrey et Claire rentrèrent chez elle et nous partîmes pour Forks. Sur le chemin du retour ce fut moi qui les branchais. Finalement je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir me moquer d'eux.

Je suivis Bella durant tout le chemin. Il allait falloir quand je travaillerai jeter un coup d'œil à sa camionnette pour lui donner des ailes, elle était vraiment lente sa voiture, elle n'arrivait même pas à atteindre la vitesse maximale sur la voie rapide. Ce fut au bout de trois heures que nous parvînmes à la maison de Bella. Je sortis de la voiture pour la rejoindre. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis en chuchotant :

« Je te retrouve ce soir dans ta chambre, je ne serai pas long. » Je la quittais en l'embrassant passionnément. Je nous ramenais à la Push et me garais devant chez mon père. Les autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Je fis un bref résumé à mon père de la journée et repartit rejoindre ma Bella.

**J'ai de nouveau fait un petit bon en avant mais il faut bien avancer.**

**Au prochain chapitre. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**A plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 11

POV de Jacob

Je me réveillais cette fois-ci après Bella. Elle me dessinait des cercles imaginaires dans mon dos. Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et nos langues se caressèrent tendrement. Elle monta sur moi et ses jambes se positionnèrent de chaque côté de mon bassin. Mon sexe commença à palpiter sous le sien. Sa bouche glissa sur ma mâchoire pour butiner mon cou de baisers et descendit sur mon torse. Elle aspira et mordit chacun de mes tétons à leur tour tout en frottant sa féminité sur mon érection. Elle continua son chemin et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer et me l'ôta. Elle prit mon membre tendu dans sa main et commença à faire des va et viens alors qu'elle jouait avec sa langue sur mon gland pendant quelques minutes qui furent un supplice.

« Bella, s'il te plaît? »

« Humm! » fit-elle en me regardant pendant qu'elle continuait sa caresse.

« Prends moi dans ta bouche Bella. C'est une torture. »

« Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer, une torture des plus agréable toutefois. »

« Je te l'accorde mais ne me fais plus languir, je t'en prie » répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et elle obtempéra. Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour m'y faire loger. Elle montait et descendait sur ma verge doucement en prenant son temps et c'était un pur délice. Mais je ne trouvais pas normal qu'elle me donne du plaisir alors qu'elle n'en recevait pas. J'ai mis mes mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et la redressais afin que son visage soit au même niveau que le mien.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je n'ai pas envi d'être seul à atteindre la jouissance » fis-je en lui souriant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que j'insinuais et elle se mit à rougir. Je l'aidais à se positionner sur moi. Elle reprit mon sexe dans sa bouche alors que de mon côté je passais ma langue directement sur sa féminité. Je constatais qu'elle était déjà bien humide. Ma langue alla titiller son bouton de plaisir pendant que mon index effleurait son entrée. J'avais envi de jouer avec elle comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Son bassin commença à remuer afin d'introduire mon doigt en elle mais je me retirais à chaque fois. Son antre devenait de plus en plus mouillé. Ma bouche se colla contre celui-ci et je m'assouvi de son nectar car il fallait l'avouer, il était délicieux. Alors que j'introduisais ma langue en elle, une idée s'est peu à peu initiée. Mes doigts allèrent vers son petit trou. Je passais tout le long de mon index sur celui-ci.

« Jacob … » gémit-elle.

« Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit » expliquais-je en retirant mon doigt.

« Jacob, n'arrête pas. » Je refis le même geste. « Oh oui, continue …. » Elle reprit mon érection dans sa bouche et accéléra le mouvement.

Je me fis plus présent. Mon doigt appuyait de plus en plus son petit trou alors que je pénétrais directement deux doigts dans son intimité et ma bouche aspira son clitoris que je mordillais. De son côté, mon gland touchait ses parois buccales à chaque intrusion. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir retenir l'orgasme qui s'agrandissait mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi ou voir en même temps. Je rajoutai un troisième doigt puis les incurvais pour taper son point G. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son vagin se contracte autour d'eux mais ne m'empêcha pas de remuer encore pour l'accompagner dans son plaisir. Après deux va et vient supplémentaires j'éjaculais dans sa bouche. Quand Bella eu retrouvé ses esprits et moi les miens je lui demandais :

« Est-ce que ca t'a plus ? » demandais-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je faisais référence à la petite nouveauté.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de ne pas avoir aimé ? » répondit-elle avec une lueur de désir dans son regard.

« Si je me réfère à ton _oh oui continue_, je crois que tu as plutôt apprécié. »

« Etant donné que tu connais la réponse pourquoi doutes-tu ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu me confirmes que de ton côté aucun de mes gestes n'étaient déplacés. »

« Alors soit rassuré parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé. » fit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

« Voudrais-tu qu'on essaye une autre position dans laquelle je pourrais recommencer » Je vis dans ses yeux une étincelle se créer. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais avec ardeur, rejoignant sa langue pour livrer une bataille que je remportais. Quand j'y mis fin, je me redressais et demandais à Bella :

« Je voudrais que tu te mettes à quatre pattes. » Elle me regarda avec interrogation. Je ne sus pas dire si c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette position ou qu'elle était surprise que je lui demande. Je lui pris les mains et la redressais pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

Je la contournais pour me placer derrière elle. Mon membre était de nouveau bien vigoureux et je le collais contre les fesses de Bella ainsi que son dos contre mon torse. Je m'appuyais contre celui-ci afin de la pencher pour qu'elle se retrouve en position de la levrette. Je lui écartais les jambes avec ma main et la fis remonter à l'intérieur de sa cuisse afin de jouer de mon puce sur son clitoris. Le résultat fut immédiat. Elle se cambra.

Avec mon index je vérifiais si elle était prête à me recevoir et ne fus pas étonné que ce soit le cas. Je présentais mon gland à son entrée et la pénétra juste de quelques centimètres et me retira presque aussitôt. Ce qui me valut un grognement chez Bella. Je fis ce manège plusieurs fois de suite mais en poussant un peu plus loin à chacune de mes intrusions jusqu'à l'envahir complètement. Dans cette position, je sentais Bella différemment. Mes mouvements étaient plus fluides et plus profonds.

« Bella, je te sens tellement bien comme ça. »

« Oh Jacob… Encore, c'est si bon ». Je n'oubliais pas ma petite promesse de toute à l'heure. Un de mes doigts alla se frotter contre son petit trou.

« OUUUIIIII ! » Je me fis plus pressant contre celui-ci. Et je sentis que Bella était réceptive. Ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants. Je me penchais à son oreille et lui dis :

« Bella, surtout dis moi si ce que je vais faire va te plaire ou pas, d'accord ? » Je n'entendis pas de réponse de sa part alors je cessais de bouger en restant au fond d'elle.

« Bella a tu entendu ce que je t'ai demandé ?»

« Oui je te dirai ce qu'il en ai mais ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît » Je mis un doigt dans ma bouche afin de le mouiller le plus possible puis le présentait devant son petit trou. Elle bougea son bassin pour s'y frotter contre. Au moment où elle fit le mouvement vers moi, je poussais légèrement dessus et pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment plus serré que son vagin. Je la sentis se tendre face à l'intrusion.

« Bella, tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non c'est que je m'y attendais pas » Elle fit un mouvement de bassin qui me fis aller plus en profondeur des deux côtés. Je repris mes va et vient mais avec lenteur pour l'habituer. Mais apparemment cela ne lui convenait pas.

« Jacob plus vite » et j'obtempérais. A chaque pénétration je frappais le fond de ses parois vaginales et mon doigt plongeait jusqu'à son maximum.

« Oh OOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII Comme ça » Avec mon doigt j'appuyais contre sa paroi et aidais ma verge à taper son point G.

Et cela arracha des cris à Bella. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si expressive durant un échange. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme et je la rejoignis très rapidement en criant chacun le nom de l'autre.

Je m'écroulais sur elle. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas senti que sous mon poids Bella s'était allongée sur le lit. Je roulais sur le côté et l'attira vers moi. Malgré qu'on était couvert de sueur tous les deux, il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas contre moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir prés de moi. Je tournais mon visage vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« En dehors de te faire l'amour, rien de plus. »

« Non je te parle du plus car tu n'as pas utilisé que ton sexe. »

« Vrai, après avoir frotté un de mes doigts contre ton petit trou, tu avais l'air de désirer d'avantage alors j'y ai pénétrais un doigt. » J'avais peur de sa réaction mais elle ne me parut pas choquer.

« J'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir à cet endroit. » Je lui souris et l'embrassa à nouveau. Je me levais et pris Bella dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain afin de partager une douche.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, nous nous rendîmes à la Push. Je laissais Bella avec mon père.

« Je dois aller discuter avec Sam pour connaître la nouvelle organisation de la meute. »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un a encore muté ? » demanda mon père.

« Non pas du tout mais Quil et Embry se sont imprégnés de deux sœurs qui habitent le même immeuble que nous. Donc ils ne resteront pas à la Push. Je laisse Bella te raconter les détails. J'y vais. » Je les quittais après avoir embrassé Bella et partit en direction de la forêt pour me transformer.

_« Alors comment elles sont ? Désirables au moins ? »_ Paul, pas besoin de me concentrer pour reconnaître la voix.

_« Tu nous le diras quand tu les verras. »_ Embry parlant avec fierté.

_« Sam, tu as pu réfléchir à un autre roulement ? » _demandais-je.

_« Non pas encore mais maintenant ce ne sera pas un mais trois qui vont manquer à l'appel durant la semaine. Je ne peux pas demander à Seth et Collin de faire la surveillance de nuit, ils doivent continuer leurs études. Donc il nous reste Paul, Jared, Leah et moi pour patrouiller pendant cinq jours 24h/24. On va devoir choisir son équipier. Je discuterai mieux avec tous les quatre. Par contre, vous ne couperez pas à la garde du week end soit 48 heures non stop à vous répartir entre vous trois, Seth et Collin mais uniquement la journée pour les jeunes. »_ me répondit Sam.

_« Bon ca ne change rien pour moi, c'est ce qui était prévu avant. Bon on va repartir sur Seattle finir d'emménager les dernières choses qu'on doit emporter là-bas. »_ fis-je en partant.

_« Attends-nous, on vient nous aussi. »_ dit Quil.

_« Il va falloir encore prendre ma voiture en plus de celle de Bella. »_ râlais-je.

_« On peut tous rentrer dans sa camionnette. »_ Embry.

_« Pour que je vous entende râler parce qu'elle n'est pas rapide et parler que de vos moitiés non merci. Vous nous suivrez avec ma voiture. »_ répliquais-je. Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à chez moi. Nous dîmes au revoir à mon père et partirent à Seattle pour notre deuxième journée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre immeuble, Quil et Embry descendirent de ma voiture en me jetant les clefs et coururent vers l'entrée afin de retrouver leurs futures femmes. Je restais un moment avec Bella dans mes bras, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir son odeur et de l'avoir contre moi. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments de tendresse.

Nous nous séparâmes au bout de quelques minutes et je pris un carton pour le monter chez nous. Ca faisait bizarre de me dire que Bella et moi avions notre chez nous. Je crois que je ne réalisais que maintenant ce qui m'attendait. Quand nous fumes dans notre appartement, je laissais à Bella le soin de ranger le temps de remonter les affaires qu'il restait sur le plateau. Quand j'eu franchi la porte avec le dernier carton dans les mains, je les vis tous chez moi avec des canettes de soda à la main. Bella m'en tendit une bien fraiche.

« Jacob, j'ai besoin de toi dans la chambre tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » me demanda Bella.

« Je te suis » Une fois la porte refermée, elle se colla contre mon torse et passa ses bras dans mon dos.

« Audrey m'a demandé de leur parler de vous. Que dois-je leur dire ? » hésita-t-elle.

« Parle-leur de nos coutumes mais aucun mot sur notre mutation. Propose-leur de venir avec nous ce week end. Peut être même qu'elles pourraient revenir à Forks avec nous et dormir chez toi. Crois-tu que ton père accepterait ? »

« Je vais lui demander mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que je leur parle entre filles. Crois-tu que vous pourrez aller faire un tour pendant au moins une heure. Peut être que vous pourrez aller faire des courses. Il faudrait commencer par de l'essuie tout, du papier WC, des détergents, prend aussi des boissons, de la nourriture mais évite le frais, vois ce qu'il te fait plaisir. » finit-elle en m'embrassant.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je fus surpris de la scène qui se jouait devant. Quil et Embry tenaient respectivement Claire et Audrey dans leur bras et les embrassaient. Ca me parut aussi étrange que de réaliser que je m'installais avec Bella. Sur le coup, j'eu l'impression d'avoir pris quelques années de plus. Il y avait encore un peu plus de six mois que nous trainions dans mon garage afin de remonter ma caisse et discutant du lycée. Maintenant, on se retrouvait à avoir une compagne sur qui veiller et des obligations qu'on imaginait irréelle pensant que nos légendes n'étaient que de simples récits imaginaires.

« Eh les gars, je dois aller faire quelques courses, vous venez ? »

« Bien…, je ne sais pas … » commença Embry.

« Vas-y, je te promets qu'à ton retour tu me retrouveras ici » Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et il l'embrassa avant de s'écarter d'elle. Quil fit de même et nous quittions l'appartement.

« Et ca vous dit de passer devant le garage où je vais travailler avant d'aller au supermarché. »

« Vas-y qu'on rigole un peu. Jake dans une combinaison de mécano qui lui arrivera aux mollets. Je dirai à Bella de te prendre en photo en pleine action. » dit Quil hilare. Nous arrivâmes devant le garage au moment où mon patron sortait une vieille voiture en la poussant.

« Tiens Jacob, tu tombes bien tu vois. Elle t'attendait. » en me pointant du doigt la dite auto.

« Je ne prends le poste que lundi, non, ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu ? » dis-je pas sur de moi.

« Je te fais marcher, elle restera ici jusqu'à lundi. » Il regarda Quil et Embry qui se trouvait un peu en arrière par rapport à moi.

« Je te présente Quil et Embry. Ils m'ont aidé à remonté ma Golf »

« Salut, alors vous aussi vous jouer aux mécaniciens à vos heures perdues ? »

« Ca nous arrive, mais personnellement je suis plus attirées par les motos. » répondit Embry.

« Vraiment, viens pas là ! » dit mon patron. On le suivit et il nous emmena derrière le garage dans la cour où on devinait un guidon dépassait d'une bâche. Il la souleva et une vieille bécane dont je doutais que le moteur fonctionne vu son état reposait contre le mur.

« Vu le dernier entretien que j'ai passé avec Jake qui m'a montré ses capacités, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à discuter avec vous. Vous êtes occupés en ce moment ? » Je vis leur regard pétiller. Ils se parlèrent silencieusement, c'est-à-dire que depuis qu'on avait muté, on pouvait interpréter les traits du visage et du regard de façon à communiquer en silence. Et je sus de suite qu'ils étaient enchantés.

« Nous n'avons aucune obligation » répondit Quil.

« Bon, c'est parfait. Lundi Jacob tu auras la vieille carcasse dehors à retaper intégralement. C'est-à-dire moteur, carrosserie, peinture et redonner un coup de jeunesse à l'intérieur. Je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour parvenir à la rendre comme neuve d'ici trois semaines. Il va me falloir l'inventaire de toutes les pièces à acheter pour la remettre en état de marche. Et toi (en désignant Embry), tu devras me faire la même chose avec elle (en montrant la moto). Est-ce que quelqu'un a une remarque à faire ? » On se regarda et nous secouâmes la tête négativement en même temps.

« Bon, à Lundi dans ce cas » et il repartit dans le garage.

Nous fîmes la même chose et nous rejoignîmes ma voiture pour nous diriger vers le magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Quil et Embry explosèrent. J'étais sûr que de dehors on les entendait malgré les vitres fermées. Dire que nous allions passer tous les jours ensemble, ca je l'aurais jamais cru et j'en étais ravi. Quelque part, c'était faire un bond dans le temps pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans mon garage en train de bricoler.

POV Bella

Je me retrouvais avec Claire et Audrey dans mon salon. Je leur montrais le canapé pour qu'on aille s'y assoir.

« Allez y, posez moi vos questions ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi grands ? parce que j'ai cette impression d'être une naine auprès d'eux. » me demanda Claire souriante.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis encore plus petite que vous et je sors avec le plus grand de la bande. Mais racontez-moi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous avez croisé leur regard? » questionnais-je.

« J'ai ressenti comme une sorte d'attraction, une sensation qui s'est introduite en moi et qui me fait me sentir épanouie quand il est à mes côtés. En ce moment, je ressens un vide, il me manque quelque chose pour me sentir entière. » répondit Audrey.

« C'est pareil pour moi » me fit Claire.

« Pour moi aussi, c'est une des spécificités qui se rattachent aux Quileutes. Ils appellent ça l'imprégnation. Si de notre côté on éprouve une attraction comme des aimants, pour eux c'est encore plus fort. Nous sommes leur centre de gravité. Et ce manque que l'on ressent en leur absence est tout simplement relier à la séparation momentanée de notre âme sœur. Ils sont respectivement pour chacune d'entre nous notre moitié. Ne luttez pas contre ce phénomène, vous ne souffrirez que davantage alors qu'il n'y a que du bonheur à être dans leur bras. »

« Mais ca me fait peur. Du jour au lendemain être si attachée à quelqu'un. C'est assez effrayant. » confia Claire.

« Je ne peux pas être à ta place, je connaissais Jake avant son imprégnation sur moi donc pour moi, ca a été la suite logique sur l'avancement de notre relation. Lui avait déjà des sentiments à mon égard alors que moi je me remettais d'une déception sentimentale. Il a été mon soutien pendant plusieurs mois, il m'a aidé à remonter la pente et puis il m'attirait physiquement déjà à l'époque même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mais pour revenir à ton sentiment, qu'est que tu ressens quand tu es dans ses bras ? »

« Heu … L'impression de sécurité, quand je suis avec lui j'ai cette sensation que rien ne peut m'atteindre, on dirait qu'il est un rocher que rien ne peut atteindre. J'ai aussi ce sentiment de bien être comme si mes doutes disparaissent, c'est comme si sa présence aspire cette boule qui est en permanence dans mon estomac à cause de tous les tracas du quotidien. Et puis il y a aussi … Heu … disons qu'il me plaît beaucoup et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me laisser aller » murmura Claire à la fin de phrase en rougissant.

« Ecoute je ne connais pas Quil très bien, tout comme Embry d'ailleurs mais je peux vous promettre qu'ils sont tous les deux gentils et si vous arrivez à vous les mettre dans vos poches si ce n'est pas déjà fait alors ils seront de vrais pates. Vous les mènerez par le bout du nez qu'ils vous diront encore. Mais toutefois n'abusez pas trop. »

« Ce ne sont pas nos intentions, nous voulons d'abord les connaître un peu plus avant de penser à un futur plus commun. » contesta Audrey

« Pour pouvoir apprendre à les connaître, êtes vous disponibles ce week end? Nous repartons demain et reviendrons dimanche dans l'après midi. Je peux vous assurez que vous ne regretterez pas le voyage. Et même qu'après vous ne regarderez plus vos hommes de la même façon. Venez voir où est-ce qu'ils habitent et leurs autres amis. Vous vous ferez une idée sur place. » Elles échangèrent un regard et opinèrent de la tête.

« Bella, est ce que le fait que leur peau soit plus chaude que la notre est également à voir avec leur origine ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont raconté leur légende ? »

« Quelques unes, oui, comme quoi leur peuple descendrait des loups. Ces loups ont été capables de muté en homme. Mais je trouve ça irréel. » dit Audrey septique.

« Je te comprends mais encore une fois, quand on sera à Forks, vous aurez vos réponses mais je dois vous prévenir qu'en aucune façon vous devez les craindre. Ils ne feront jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. » La discussion dériva sur la façon dont elles devraient s'habiller et qui elles allaient rencontrer. Je leur décris aussi Forks et la Push.

J'appelai également mon père pour le prévenir qu'il soit possible que des amies dormiront à la maison. Ce qui le surprit beaucoup car je n'avais jamais invité qui que ce soit à la maison. Mais il accepta rapidement surtout qu'il les avait déjà rencontrées lors du déménagement.

On dû attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que nos hommes ne rentrent les bras chargés. Je pris Jake avec moi dans la cuisine pour laisser un peu d'espace aux deux autres couples. C'était tout naturellement que chacune d'entre nous prirent place entre les bras de nos compagnons. Ils nous expliquèrent comment Quil et Embry allaient travailler avec Jake dans le même garage.

« Comment on procède pour ce soir ? » demande Embry.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Je te demande comment on s'organise pour dormir »

« Oh, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Un de vous peut dormir sur le canapé et l'autre je ne sais pas » D'un coin de l'œil je voyais Claire et Audrey hocher de la tête.

« Hmmm » Tout le monde se retourna vers Audrey sauf moi qui baissait la tête pour masquer mon sourire qui s'agrandissait.

« Vous pouvez venir dormir chez nous » hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Quil et Embry se regardèrent et un immense sourire barra leur visage.

« Si ca ne vous dérange pas, on aimerait beaucoup. »

« Mais ne vous faites pas trop de suppositions. Je ne vous invite pas à dormir pour batifoler. Claire et moi dormiront dans la même chambre et vous vous prendrez la mienne. » Ils firent la moue mais acceptèrent quand même. J'aurais voulu être une mouche ce soir pour vérifier s'ils respecteront la décision d'Audrey car je n'étais pas sure qu'elle ait si envie que ça de passer la nuit avec sa sœur alors que derrière la cloison se trouvera son compagnon.

Après ce compromis trouvé je leur racontais le déroulement du week end. Quil et Embry étaient ravis et d'ailleurs face à cet excès d'impatience, ils demandèrent à Claire et Audrey de descendre à leur appartement.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls rapidement et en me retournant vers Jacob, je vis un regard rempli de désir.

**Je pense que chacun(e) aa compris comment débutera le prochain chapitre.**

**En attendant portez vous bien. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont encore.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions**

**A plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 12

(Passage à lire avec Like you'll never see me again d'Alicia Keys)

POV Bella

Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes. Il me souleva du sol et me posa sur la table. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut et caressèrent ma peau. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou et remontèrent jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il prit entre ses dents.

« J'ai bien envie de baptiser l'appartement et pour commencer cette table »

« Jake … » Je ne pus continuer car ses doigts pincèrent mes mamelons et les fit tourner entre eux par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Mes mains qui se promenaient dans son dos prirent le bas de son tee-shirt et le remontèrent pour lui faire passer par-dessus la tête. Il fit de même avec mon haut et mon sous vêtement suivit le chemin.

Sa bouche se posa à nouveau sur la mienne et nos langues dansèrent un ballet enivrant. J'agrippais ses cheveux pour le garder contre moi afin que ce baiser ne connaisse pas de fin. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'allongea sur la table. Je gémis quand je sentis la surface froide contre mon dos. Mes seins attirèrent de nouveau l'attention des mains de Jacob pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je gémissais de plus en plus dans sa bouche selon la façon dont il traitait mes tétons. Sa bouche se sépara de la mienne et alla rejoindre directement mon sein droit. D'un seul coup, le silence dans l'appartement fit place aux sons que j'émettais. Jake défit les boutons de mon jean et me le retira en même temps que ma culotte.

Sa main gauche recouvrit mon intimité bien humide. Je me débattais avec mes chaussures que j'essayais d'enlever avec mes pieds afin de retirer mes habits. Une fois dépourvue de vêtement, je fis pareil à Jake. Je tirais sur la ficelle de son survêtement pour le faire glisser avec son boxer. Son membre fièrement érigé apparut et je le pris dans ma main et commença des mouvements de va et vient.

Au même moment, il inséra deux doigts en moi me faisant me cambrer. Ses doigts allèrent plus profondément dans ma chaleur et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le ramener le plus près possible de moi. Ma main qui continuait ses soins sur sa verge, la plaça devant mon entrée et dès que Jake faisait le moindre mouvement, il caressait son gland par la même occasion.

Ses doigts sortirent de mon antre pour laisser place à son sexe qui s'enfonça doucement en moi. Quand il m'eut pénétré complètement, il se redressa et posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour obtenir le meilleur angle face à ses coups de reins. Mes mains allèrent agripper la table de chaque côté pour éviter que je ne recule. Il était doux mais ferme à chaque passage et butait contre mon point G qui me provoquait des gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que mon plaisir augmentait.

Cette position ne me permettait pas de participer à l'échange. Il me dominait complètement et j'aimais ça. Ces mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus violents mais sans être douloureux. Il savait comment procéder pour faire éclater mon orgasme en même temps que le sien. Son bras gauche encercla ma taille pour que je garde mon inclinaison pendant que ses doigts de son autre main massèrent mon clitoris. Ce fut ce simple geste qui me fit jouir en criant son prénom et il me suivit après deux autres coups de rein en hurlant le mien. Il s'effondra sur moi. Mes mains se promenèrent dans ses cheveux et mes lèvres se posèrent sur son front transpirant. Il m'embrassa tendrement et se recula pour sortir de moi mais mes jambes se resserrent et je le maintenais prisonnier en moi.

« S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu »

« Tout ce que tu voudras » me répondit-il en souriant. Je fis un léger mouvement de bassin pour créer une friction afin de le stimuler et Jake répondit en s'enfonçant. Je recommençais mon manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse.

« Souhaiterais-tu recommencer par hasard ?» fit-il en accompagna sa parole par le geste qui me fit gémir.

« Je t'en prie, refais moi l'amour » haletais-je.

« Tes paroles sont des ordres » et il augmenta la cadence et avec eux mes cris d'extase. Mes mains retrouvèrent le bord de la table. Son bras repris rapidement sa place autour de ma taille par contre sa main glissa sous mes fesses afin de caresser mon petit trou.

« Jake, continue » lui dis-je en sentant la boule de plaisir se décupler grâce à cet attouchement. Il fit pénétrer un doigt qui très rapidement devint synchrone avec son sexe. Je ne réussis pas à tenir plus longtemps et mes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui.

« Quoi déjà, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma puce » avec un sourire dans la voix. Il attendit que je me remette de mon deuxième orgasme pour recommencer à me stimuler. Il y allait lentement dans ses mouvements et sa bouche se posa sur mon sein afin de le titiller avec ses dents et sa langue par alternance avant de passer à l'autre. Quand il sentit que mon désir était de nouveau bien présent, il se remit droit et se fit à nouveau plus rapide et plus ferme. Son doigt l'accompagna à chaque mouvement et mon plaisir augmenta en proportion.

« Jake, c'est tellement bon »

« Bella dis moi si je te fais mal d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurai mal ? » Je sentis une pression à mon petit trou puis un écartèlement à l'entrée de celui-ci. Je fixais Jake pendant toute la progression jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer uniquement sur cette région afin de constater si je ressentais une douleur ou juste une simple gêne.

« Bella ? »

« Continue, ce n'est pas douloureux » dis-je en le regardant. Ses mouvements se firent prudents mais au bout de quelques uns, le plaisir repris le dessus et je me détendis.

Entre la verge qui pénétrait mon vagin et ses doigts de l'autre côté qui appuyaient contre la paroi fine de séparation me firent décoller de terre tant l'orgasme fut fort et presque oppressant. Je sentis Jake se déverser en moi en même temps en criant mon nom encore une fois. Ma respiration ainsi que les battements de mon cœur mirent plusieurs minutes pour reprendre un rythme normal. Je ne sentis même pas quand Jake me porta pour m'allonger sur le canapé. Quand mes esprits furent à nouveaux présents, je constatais que Jake m'entourait de ses bras et qu'il était sur moi.

« Jake qu'est ce qu'on fait sur le canapé? »

« Vu le temps que tu mettais pour revenir dans la réalité, je t'ai transporté et t'ai collé à moi pour que tu n'ais pas froid. » me répond-il en me souriant. « Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que l'orgasme que je t'ai procuré a été le plus important de tous »

« Combien de temps s'est passé entre le moment où nous avons joui et maintenant ? »

« Trois minutes » me dit-il sur un ton fier.

« Je vais devenir exigeante, méfis-toi »

« Je suis prêt à relever les défis » me répond-il en m'embrassant.

Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec tendresse. Il se redressa, me pris dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche pour la mettre à la bonne température et nous mîmes dessous. Nous lavâmes l'autre avec nos mains mais nous restâmes sages. Il me serra contre lui fortement mais pas douloureusement. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, à ma place, en sécurité sachant que rien ne pourra me l'arracher. Nous étions liés bien plus que par l'amour. C'était une nécessité, si je ne pouvais pas être près de lui alors je ne serai plus rien.

« Je t'aime Jacob »

« Je t'aime aussi Bella, si tu savais à quel point. » Il m'embrassa avec frénésie. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il arrêta l'eau et nous sortîmes pour nous habiller. Je nous préparais à manger et nous passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télé. Quand nous décidâmes de nous coucher, Jake se mit à rire.

« Tu peux me faire partager ? »

« Je revois Audrey nous disant qu'elle dormirait avec sa sœur. Je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'a pas tenu parole. »

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu entends ce que font Quil et Embry avec leur petite amie ? »

« Aussi clairement que toi. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, tu oses me demander pourquoi ? » dis-je en haussant la voix de mécontentement.

« Bella, ma puce calme toi, je n'y suis pour rien » répondit-il sereinement pour m'apaiser.

« Ils vont se moquer de moi quand ils me verront, ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher de rire. »

« Je peux te garantir que non. Ils ne sont pas comme ça. De plus, depuis que nous avons muté nous partageons les secrets de tous. Donc, crois moi ils ne feront rien qui te mettra mal à l'aise. Je te le promets ma puce »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Il me souleva et nous emmena dans la chambre. Nous nous couchâmes chacun sur le côté en nous faisant face. Nous ne parlions pas, nous nous regardâmes en savourant ce moment, notre première nuit dans notre premier appartement. C'est de cette façon que nous entamâmes notre vie de couple.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et me retrouvais sur le côté mais Jake se retrouvait derrière moi avec son bras sur ma taille et sa main sur mon ventre. Quand j'essayais de me dégager, il renforça sa prise et me colla davantage à lui.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » fit-il de sa voix endormie.

« Te préparer le petit déjeuner. A moins qu'un café te suffise ? »

« Non, j'ai vraiment faim avec les activités que nous avons eu hier, le repas n'a pas suffit à me caler. Mais avant j'aimerai profiter de notre moment à deux. Il me retourna vers lui et me serra dans ses bras. Que c'était agréable, j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de chaleur comme dans une couveuse. Je relevais la tête et mes lèvres allèrent caresser les siennes. Ce fut tendre, mais trop court à mon goût. Nous devions interrompre ce moment car on vint taper à la porte. Jake se mit debout et enfila rapidement son boxer et son jean avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Salut, on vous a emmené des viennoiseries » entendis-je. C'était Embry qui venait de parler.

« Profitez-en, elles sont encore chaudes et vraiment exquises » ça, c'était Quil.

« Entrez et installez-vous, je vais voir Bella » Jake rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« On a de la visite »

« Je sais j'ai entendu, au moins je n'aurai rien à préparer »

« Je vais faire couler le café. Tu nous rejoins ? »

« Bien sûr, ferme la porte que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement. » Il m'embrassa et sortit en la refermant derrière lui. Je sautais hors de mon lit et pris les premiers vêtements qu'il me venait sous la main et allai les retrouver.

« Bonjour tout le monde » Je fus surprise de voir également Claire et Audrey.

« Alors comment c'est passé votre soirée ? » demanda Quil en me regardant avec un sourire qui barrait son visage. Je me tournais vers Jake et lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait _je te l'avais bien dit_.

« Aussi bien que la tienne, n'est pas ? » fit Jake en ricanant. Les filles les regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Une particularité de nos chers hommes, c'est qu'ils ont un ouïe beaucoup plus développée que la notre. Donc, et croyais moi j'en suis désolée, ils savent très bien ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour chacun d'entre nous. » expliquais-je gênée.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elles baissèrent la tête en essayant de se faire toute petite. Quil et Embry les prirent chacune sur leur genou pour les rassurer.

« Nous ne voulons pas nous moquer, c'est une façon de nous taquiner, vous ne devez pas vous sentir mal à l'aise. » contra Embry.

« Alors vous allez nous dire qui a été la mieux satisfaite hier soir de nous trois » répliquais-je.

« Ok, nous ne ferons plus aucune remarque sur ce sujet. » finit par dire Quil.

Contente que mon commentaire fasse son effet, je me servis d'une viennoiserie qui, devais-je l'avouer, était vraiment très bonne. Quand le café fut prêt, je le servis à tout le monde.

« Avez-vous d'autres points qui divergent de nous ? » demanda Claire.

« Notre vue est plus perçante, nous voyons beaucoup plus loin selon comment on est. » répondit Jake.

« Comment vous êtes ? Tu peux être plus explicite ? » dit Audrey.

« Non désolé, il va falloir que nous soyons à la Push pour vous montrez de quoi il s'agit. »

« Et qu'attendons nous ? » fit Claire plutôt excitée.

« Que tout le monde est fini de manger et soit prêt. » Ils se levèrent et mirent leur tasse dans l'évier. Je fis rapidement la vaisselle et Jake l'essuya et la rangea. Nous primes quelques affaires de rechange et partirent à la voiture. Audrey prit sa voiture car au retour je laisserai ma camionnette chez mon père. La voiture de Jake était moins gourmande en carburant. Quand nous fumes arrivés à Forks, Jake s'arrêta devant le commissariat où se trouvait la voiture de mon père. Je descendis et allai le voir.

« Bonjour, papa » dis-je en rentrant dans son bureau.

« Et ma chérie, comment ca va ? Alors cette première nuit s'est passée sans encombre ? »

« Aucune. Nous mangeons tous à la Push ce soir. Tu nous rejoindras ? »

« Bien sûr, je viendrai chez Billy »

« Très bien, à ce soir. J'y vais, Jacob m'attend dans la voiture »

« A ce soir » et nous nous embrassâmes comme si c'était des retrouvailles. Je le laissais et retournais vers la voiture. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Push, Quil et Embry avec Claire et Audrey nous entendirent.

« Comment nous nous organisons? Il vaudrait mieux commencer par aller voir Sam et après on voit pour la suite. » dit Embry.

« Ca me convient. » répond Jake.

« Je propose que les filles montent avec moi dans la cabine et que vous alliez sur le plateau. »

« Très bonne idée Bella et n'essaye pas de nous faire tomber. » rétorqua Quil.

« Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit » répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Je me mis au volant avec les filles à côté de moi. Elles firent un bond quand j'allumais le moteur qui me fit rigoler. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à chez Emilie. Quand je me garais, elle sortit de sa maison et j'allais la trouver pour l'embrasser. Je fis les présentations et Emilie embrassa Claire et Audrey chaleureusement. Sam apparut quelques minutes plus tard juste en bermuda. Je suppose qu'il venait de se transformer pour ne pas effrayer les nouvelles venues.

« Bonjour » dit Sam.

« Bonjour » répondirent Claire et Audrey timidement. Quil et Embry se rapprochèrent d'elles et les prirent dans leurs bras.

« Bon je vois très clairement la situation. Mais je dois vous prévenir de certaines règles. Tout ce qui se passe et que vous verrez reste ici. En aucun cas vous ne devrez en parler à qui que ce soit sauf Bella et Emilie. Avez-vous compris ? » demanda Sam avec autorité.

« Oui très bien » fit Audrey en déglutissant.

« Bon, bienvenue dans la famille » rajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

« Je vais finir le repas pour ce soir, je vous laisse » expliqua Emilie et elle rentra chez elle.

« Ok, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de vous montrez ce que nous sommes. Mais je vous demanderez de ne pas avoir peur, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, c'est compris ? » fit Jake. Elles hochèrent de la tête.

« Les filles, écoutez moi » expliquais-je en les retournant pour qu'elle me regarde. « Ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous dis pas de le faire d'accord. Vous devez savoir qu'en aucun cas Quil et Embry disparaîtront. Je sais que vous ne comprenez rien pour le moment mais sachez que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Ne prenez pas la fuite. Restez à côté de moi et tout se passera bien, d'accord ? » Encore une fois, elles hochèrent de la tête.

« Ok les garçons c'est quand vous voulez. » Nous nous retournâmes vers eux et ils s'étaient déjà déshabillés. Je pris leur main car elles furent choquées de les voir nus. Jake fut le premier à se transformer. Elles poussèrent un cri en voyant un loup aussi grand qu'elles se tenir devant nous.

« Claire » appela Quil. Et il se transforma également. Elle se mit derrière moi comme pour se protéger en me serrant la main plus fortement.

« Audrey » fit Embry et un loup fit son apparition. Audrey ne bougea pas, elle était pétrifiée.

« Les filles » fis-je pour attirer leur attention, ce qui marcha. « Vous pouvez avoir confiance. Ils ont juste changé de forme mais ils sont toujours là. Regardez. » Je m'avançais vers Jake.

« Bella, non »

Jake s'approcha et me lécha la main. Mes mains allèrent le caresser entre ses oreilles puis dans son cou. Je l'entourais de mes bras tout en me rapprochant de lui. Mon nez était dans sa fourrure. Sa tête se colla contre mon dos. Un instant câlin car même si ce n'était pas ses bras qui m'encerclaient, il était quand même autour de moi. Je me détachais de Jake et me retourna vers les filles.

« Vous voyez, vous ne risquez rien. Audrey » je lui pris la main et me plaçai derrière elle de façon à la forcer à avancer. Elle essaya de se rétracter mais Embry calla sa tête contre sa main. Je lui montrais les mouvements à produire et lâchai sa main. Elle ne la retira pas. Elle regardait les yeux du loup qui se trouvait en face d'elle et après quelques instants, elle se rapprocha et accompagna son autre main dans ses caresses. Embry se baissa pour finalement rouler sur le dos. Elle s'agenouilla et s'allongea presque sur lui pour continuer son exploration.

Je me retournais vers Claire qui n'avait pas bougé en regardant sa sœur. Quil avait commencé à avancer. Elle réagit au moment où sa main se souleva grâce aux mouvements de la tête de Quil. Elle se laissa faire et il lui montra quel geste elle pouvait faire et comment se les approprier. Je revenais auprès de Jake et il me fit signe de le suivre. Quand nous fumes suffisamment éloignés, il se retransforma.

« Je voudrais qu'on essaye quelque chose qui est encore inédit. »

« Inédit comme personne ne l'a déjà fait ? »

« Oui, je voudrais que tu montes sur mon dos quand je suis loup »

« Quoi ? » fis-je prise au dépourvu.

« Je veux qu'on essaye tous les deux de trouver une façon pour que tu te tiennes sur mon dos quand je suis loup. Si nous croisons des vampires, je ne pourrais pas me battre alors que tu cours un danger. Il sera plus facile que je te porte afin de te mettre à l'abri. Mais je ne peux pas courir aussi vite qu'un vampire que si je suis loup. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour essayer ? » Je hochais de la tête tout en déglutissant. Il m'embrassa.

« Bon, on doit mettre au point certains code pour se comprendre. D'abord quand tu seras sur moi, je veux, non j'exige que lorsque tu me tiens tu me fasses mal. De cette façon je saurais que tu te tiens de toutes tes forces, d'accord ? » Je lui faisais une grimace parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans mon caractère de faire du mal volontairement mais je devais le faire.

« Oui, j'ai compris »

« Autre chose, il va falloir que tu me parles souvent, je veux que tu me dises comment tu te sens. C'est toi qui me diras d'accélérer ou au contraire de ralentir. »

« Ok »

« Je ne pourrai te répondre qu'en faisant des mouvements avec ma tête alors il faut que tes questions soit posées de façon à être positive ou négative. »

« Ca marche »

« Tu es prête ? » En fait, je commençais à ressentir cette boule au ventre qui vous prend quand le stress monte rapidement.

Je hochais de la tête. Il m'embrassa chastement et recula pour muter à nouveau. Quand mon loup apparu, je me rapprochais afin de le caresser entre les oreilles comme il aimait. Il se baissa presqu'à même le sol pour que je puisse l'enjamber. Quand je fus sur lui, je pris ses poils de son cou dans mes mains et les serra.

« Est-ce que tu sens quand je me tiens à toi de cette façon ? » Il fit non de la tête. Et pour me prouver que ce n'était pas efficace, il se redressa et je glissais sur le côté. Je l'empoignais à même la peau pour me redresser. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je chevauchais Jacob. Cette constatation me fit rire. Jacob tourna la tête pour me voir.

« J'étais en train de me dire que de me retrouver sur toi de cette façon me donnait l'impression de te chevaucher. Il manquerait plus une selle et le mord dans ta bouche pour que l'image soit véritable. » Je le sentis vibrer sous moi comme s'il voulait rigoler lui aussi. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour effacer les images. J'essayais de me positionner sur lui de manière plus confortable.

Au final je me retrouvais allonger, mes bras de chaque côté de son cou, mes mains tenant sa peau comme lorsqu'on veut prendre un chat par le cou mais j'y mettais beaucoup plus de force. Mes jambes essayaient d'entourer Jacob mais c'était peine perdue, elles étaient trop petites mais je les contractais de façon à se qu'elles restent collées contre lui.

« Je crois que je viens de trouver une bonne position. Marche un peu pour voir si j'arrive à garder l'équilibre. » Il le fit sans attendre. C'était vraiment bizarre de ressentir chaque mouvement de ses pattes bien distinctement. Mais je tenais correctement sur lui.

« Jacob accélère progressivement. Ne va pas encore au pas de course. Je veux avant apprendre tes mouvements de façon à les anticiper. » Il agit de la façon souhaitée. Son pas restait lent mais ferme. Au bout de quelques minutes sans rien lui dire, il se mit à courir mais ca restait encore une allure faible. Il devait sentir que j'étais de plus en plus en confiance car il accéléra. Je commençais à avoir des difficultés pour distinguer les arbres entre eux. Mes mains serrèrent davantage son cou et ma tête plongea dans sa fourrure.

« Jake, je ne regarde plus augmente la vitesse progressivement jusqu'à que ce que je fasse du bruit. Si tu entends quoique ce soit ralenti, voir arrête toi OK ? » Je sentis sur mes mains son hochement de tête et je sentis par le son du vent dans mes oreilles qu'il allait encore plus vite.

Je ne pouvais pas redresser la tête même si ma curiosité me poussait à le faire. J'essayais de rester collé à Jake le plus possible jusqu'au moment où j'eu l'impression de flotter dans l'air et de suite après, je ressenti un grand choc qui me fit pousser un cri. Automatiquement, Jake ralentit rapidement pour s'arrêter. Je ne bougeais pas pour autant. Jake fit un mouvement et se retrouva sur ses deux pattes arrière. Malgré moi, je le lâchais mais deux bras m'attrapèrent pour m'empêcher de me retrouver au sol.

« Alors est-ce que cette balade t'a plu ? »

« Je n'ai rien vu pendant la moitié du temps. » Il se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour avoir eu ce choc ? »

« J'ai sauté »

« Tu as sauté ? »

« Oui il y avait un petit ruisseau alors au lieu de courir et de te mouiller j'ai préféré sauter. »

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« On est où ? »

« Assez loin de Forks, nous sommes dans la péninsule d'Olympic. »

« Et comment vous arrivez à vous orientez ? Comment tu seras retrouvé notre chemin ? »

« Pour ça, ce n'est pas compliqué, j'ai laissé ma trace olfactive à chacun de mes pas. Pour ce qui est de l'orientation, c'est inné comme chez tous les animaux. »

« Bon maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour. »

« Mais avant je voudrais faire un petit topo sur cette promenade. Je crois que tu as compris comment te tenir sur moi et je dois te dire que cette position me convient beaucoup. J'ai le loisir de sentir ton corps se presser contre le mien en permanence. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, je me sens en sécurité mais je n'ose pas regarder, ca va trop vite comme en voiture c'est pareil. »

« D'accord, on va rentrer maintenant. Je vais démarrer très rapidement. Tout à l'heure c'était pour te mettre à l'aise et que tu apprennes mes mouvements. Là je vais vraiment courir comme si je devais échapper à des vampires. Donc tu t'accroches de toutes tes forces. Compris ? »

« Ok mais si tu sens que je ne tiens plus n'insiste pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas t'envoyer à l'hôpital. » Il m'embrassa et recula pour laisser place au loup.

Il se baissa pour me faire grimper. J'eu à peine le temps de m'agripper et de m'allonger qu'il partit à une vive allure. Je remis ma tête dans sa fourrure jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Je m'aperçus alors qu'on était devant la maison d'Emilie et Sam. Jacob s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et je me laissais glisser. Une fois les pieds au sol, mes jambes ne supportèrent pas mon poids et heureusement que Seth était juste à côté pour me retenir car je me serais retrouvée les fesses par terre.

« Hé Bella, ca doit décoiffer sur le dos de Jacob? »

« En toute franchise je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas regardé »

« Non mais toi tu devrais aller te voir et tu comprendras. » Je fronçais les sourcils et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Le choc avait du se lire sur mon visage car tous se mirent à rire. Mes cheveux étaient dans tous les sens. Je crois que je vais vider la bouteille de démêlant sur ma tête en arrivant chez moi.

**Que pensez-vous du baptême de l'appartement ? =)**

**Passez un bon week end. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**J'ai été très touchée car mon escapade à dos de loup a fait l'unanimité.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 13

POV Jacob

Quand les gars eurent fini de charrier Bella, je me proposais de la raccompagner chez elle afin qu'elle puisse remédier à sa coupe de cheveux. Même moi j'avais du mal à ne pas rire même si c'était de ma faute. Une fois arrivée chez elle, Bella grimpa les marches rapidement. Je lui collais au basque. Personnellement cela ne me dérangerait pas de prendre une douche avec elle et même lui laver les cheveux. Quand on eut atteint la salle de bain, je fermai la porte derrière moi. Elle me regarda étonnée de me retrouver avec elle. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température.

« Me permettras-tu de t'aider à démêler ta tignasse. » Lui demandais-je

« Heureusement que tu m'aides, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état. » rigola-t-elle. Je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai d'abord tendrement puis avec avidité. Mes mains allèrent caresser sa peau d'abord de son dos puis de son ventre pour remonter à sa poitrine. Elle gémissait contre ma bouche et ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux pour me rapprocher davantage d'elle. Je me séparais d'elle afin de lui retirer ses vêtements ainsi que de ses sous-vêtements. Elle fit de même avec les miens et je l'attrapais par la taille pour l'emmener sous l'eau avec moi.

« Penche la tête en arrière ma puce. » dis-je en déposant ma bouche sur son cou afin d'y semer des baisers plus ou moins chastes. Son dos s'arqua et permit à son ventre de se coller contre moi. Il ne me fallut rien d'autre pour que mon sexe réagisse. Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais là mais pour lui laver les cheveux. Je me fis violence malgré mon envie d'elle qui me consumait de plus en plus et pris la poire pour lui mouiller les cheveux abondamment.

J'appliquais ensuite son shampooing qui sentait la fraise. Je le fis bien mousser sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux. Je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierai autant de lui faire ça. Je lui massais doucement du bout des doigts son crane qui venait s'appuyer contre eux. C'était tellement doux. Bella se laissait bercer par mes doigts et de la voir comme ça augmenta en moi ce désir de lui faire l'amour. Mais je voulais prolonger ce moment. Je repris la poire afin de les lui rincer et je lui versai du démêlant. Ayant eu les cheveux longs pendant longtemps, je savais très bien comment m'y prendre pour les rendre lisse et sans nœuds.

Quand j'eus fini, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que mes lèvres plongèrent sur les siennes. Ses bras m'entourèrent et me firent pivoter pour que je me retrouve sous le jet. Elle attrapa le gel douche de son père et me l'étala sur le torse. Ses mains dessinèrent chaque muscle. Elle commença par mon ventre et remonta jusqu'à mes épaules. Puis ses mains descendirent sur mes bras et mes mains puis firent le chemin inverse afin de se retrouver dans mon dos qu'elle caressa sensuellement et passèrent sur mes fesses qu'elle palpait soigneusement.

Je la regardais avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage qui me valut le rougissement de ses joues que je trouvais adorable chez elle. Puis elle s'accroupit afin de laver mes jambes. Je voyais bien qu'elle regardait ma verge dresser pour elle avec insistance en se mordant la lèvre mais malheureusement, elle ne fit rien. Quand elle fut debout, je pris son gel douche et fit la même chose qu'elle mais je passai un peu plus de temps sur sa poitrine ce qui provoqua les gémissements de ma belle.

Quand mes mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes et que je fus debout, je ne pus m'empêcher d'empoigner sa cuisse droite afin de la remonter contre ma hanche et de mon autre main allait caresser son antre. Elle crocheta ses deux bras autour de mon cou pour se maintenir. Ma bouche butinait son cou pendant que mon index cajolait son clitoris.

« Jacob ….hummm »

« Jacob …. Attend » haleta-t-elle. Je relevais ma tête et la questionnai du regard.

« C'est que je voudrais essayer quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle gênée. Je remis ma tête où elle était précédemment et lui demandais contre sa peau.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce quelque chose ? »

« Une position » me répond-elle timidement « mais pas ici, dans ma chambre ». Je relâchai sa jambe et nous rinça tous les deux afin de pouvoir sortir de la douche et nous sécher. Quand nous eûmes fini, elle me prit la main et me tira dans sa chambre alors que nous étions toujours nus et mon envie d'elle bien présente. Elle s'arrêta devant son lit et se retourna pour me faire face. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis ma langue caressa sa lèvre pour rencontrer la sienne afin de danser ensemble. Je rompus ce baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle.

« Bella, tu peux tout me demander. Tu n'as pas avoir honte de quoique ce soit. » Je l'entendis soupirer puis elle me demanda :

« Assis-toi sur le lit en tailleur ». Je lui fis un grand sourire et allai me mettre comme elle me dit. Elle s'assit sur le lit en face puis elle écarta les jambes ce qui me laissa voir que mon désir était réciproque. Elle s'approcha de moi et se souleva à l'aide de ses bras pour s'assoir sur mes jambes. Je passai mes mains sous ses aisselles comme avec un enfant et la positionna contre moi. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains fourragèrent mes cheveux au moment où je la guidais pour qu'elle s'empale sur mon membre.

Quand je fus entièrement en elle, mes mains changèrent de position. Une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur le haut de ses fesses pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Ses jambes se croisèrent dans mon dos et c'est ainsi que nous débutions notre union, tendrement, lentement. Cette position ne me permettait pas de sortir totalement d'elle mais j'allais très profondément. De toute façon, elle n'était pas faite pour que ce soit brutal mais c'était un moment de partage exquis.

On était loin de la dominance que j'avais éprouvée quand je l'avais prise sur la table dans notre appartement. Ici on ne pouvait qu'être doux avec sa partenaire et ca me convenait également. Je voulais prouver à Bella que je savais faire preuve de douceur et surtout qu'elle aussi pouvait prendre des initiatives. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis une pression sur ses fesses pour augmenter le rythme de mes va et vient qui me faisait caresser ses parois d'une manière divine.

« Jacob … c'est tellement bon. » Essaya-t-elle de dire entre chaque butée

« C'est toi qui est merveilleuse ma Bella » dis-je de la même manière qu'elle hachurée. Je pris possession de ses lèvres et nos langues se retrouvèrent immédiatement. Nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. Ma deuxième main rejoignit celle qui se trouvait en bas de son dos et elles empoignèrent chacune une fesse de ma belle et l'accompagna à chaque mouvement. Je sentais que ses parois se resserraient un plus progressivement mais je voulais un véritable feu d'artifice.

Je fis pression sur le haut de son corps avec le mien pour qu'elle se penche en arrière suffisamment pour que j'atteigne ses seins. Dès que je le pus, j'en pris un dans ma bouche et me mis à le lécher, l'aspirer et finis par le mordiller d'où les cris de Bella au moment de son orgasme et comme presque à chaque fois, sa jouissance appelant la mienne, je la rejoignis après deux coups de reins en criant son nom. Je lâchais ses fesses pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Je sentais son pouls et sa respiration complètement irréguliers ce qui me prouva à quel point ce moment avait été intense.

« Je t'aime Bella » prononçais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Ho Jacob, moi aussi je t'aime ». Elle tira sur ses bras pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était rempli d'amour mais aussi de bonheur. J'approfondis ce baiser et cela me donna à nouveau une érection. Car j'étais toujours en elle ce qu'elle avait parfaitement ressenti car à mon premier mouvement elle gémit. Je ne mis pas une seconde de plus à dénouer mes jambes pour me mettre à genoux afin de la coucher sur son dos et moi au dessus d'elle en me retenant sur mes avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Cette étreinte fut différente que la première par le fait d'avoir des mouvements beaucoup plus amples qui me permettait d'augmenter la pression à chaque poussée en elle. Bella n'avait par contre pas changé de position. Ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux et ses jambes croisées dans mon dos. Je nous enfonçais un plus dans le matelas à chaque va et vient. Les gémissements de Bella se transformèrent en cris un peu plus à chaque fois.

Tous comme les miens se modifièrent en grognement prouvant l'un à l'autre le plaisir qu'on ressentait. Jusqu'à atteindre notre apogée commune où nous criâmes le prénom de l'autre. Je sentais tout le corps de Bella trembler. Je me retirais d'elle et l'attira contre moi quand je me mis sur le dos. Nous restions entrelacer quand je réalisais qu'il fallait retourner à la Push. En plus Emily nous avait donné une liste de course qui était assez urgente pour qu'elle puisse finir de préparer le repas. Je me mis à rire rien qu'en imaginant les remarques que nous allions recevoir de la part des gars de la meute.

« Tu me fais partager » me demanda Bella.

« A la base on était venu pour que tu puisses prendre une douche et repartir acheter ce qu'il manquait à Emily pour ce soir. J'entends d'ici les commentaires auxquels on va avoir droit en revenant. »

« Ho non, c'est pas vrai. Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour espérer être tranquille sur ce sujet. »

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je en rigolant. « On se rhabille car je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à pouvoir sortir de cette chambre si on reste encore quelque temps comme ça. »

« Dommage, je me serai bien vu m'endormir de cette façon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas on pourra faire ça tous les soirs quand on sera chez nous. En attendant nous sommes attendus. » Elle fit la moue face à mes paroles mais se redressa pour me laisser me lever. Quand je retournais dans la chambre Bella était en sous-vêtements et était en train de passer un jean. Je la regardais s'habiller ou plutôt je l'admirais. Et dire que cette femme sera la mienne tout le long de ma vie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le supermarché afin d'acheter ce qu'Emily nous avait demandé. Pendant que je conduisais, Bella entama la conversation.

« Me diras-tu ce que vous vous êtes dit avec Embry et Quil ? » Je tournais la tête et la regarda avec un air questionneur sur le visage.

« Est-ce que vous avez parlé de cette nuit ? » me dit-elle avec gêne. Je me mis à rigoler. Pour moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne alors qu'apparemment elle prenait la chose vraiment à cœur.

« Si tu t'inquiètes par rapport aux sons que nous émettons à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, alors j'ai bien peur que nous le fassions que très peu souvent. » Elle fit une grimace. Je savais très bien qu'elle aimait autant que moi ces moments. « Quand nous avons muté, nous avons discuté surtout des sensations que vos caresses nous procuraient. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ? On en a jamais parlé quand tu es loup, tu sens la même chose que lorsque je passe ma main sur ta peau ? »

« Non pas vraiment, notre fourrure fait barrage. En fait c'est comme si tu me passais une plume sur le bras. Quand je suis loup ma peau est moins sensible, plus résistante pour éviter les blessures du coup elle perçoit moins la délicatesse d'un contact. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens quand même un bien être quand tu me caresses. »

« Et c'est tout ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

« Oui parce que Quil et Embry sont redevenus humains afin de discuter avec leur copine »

« Jacob ? »

« Humm ? » Je me retournais pour mieux la voir et constatait qu'elle était gênée. « Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je me garais sur le parking et lui pris les mains afin de la mettre en confiance.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti quand j'étais sur ton dos ? Est-ce que j'étais lourde ou encombrante ? » Je me mis à rigoler. Elle croyait qu'elle était lourde incroyable. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ?

« Est-ce que je t'ai donné cette impression ? »

« Non mais j'avais peur de te faire mal en serrant trop fort ou que mon poids si je venais à basculer t'entraîne avec moi quand tu courais. » dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je la relevais en la prenant par le menton et lui souris.

« Sache que lorsque tu étais sur mon dos je ne ressentais très peu ton poids. Pour moi c'est comme si je devais porter un sac à dos de 5 kilos actuellement donc on peut dire que ca avoisine le ridicule. Puis tu dois savoir que t'avoir sur moi, te sentir allonger contre moi et te tenir comme tu l'as fait ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir de toi. Je pouvais sentir ta poitrine écrasée contre mon dos et tes doigts s'accrochant de toute leur force ma fourrure me faisait revivre ces moments où tu tiens mes cheveux dans tes mains quand je t'embrasse voir même selon la position que je te prends. Crois-moi quand je te dis que pour moi ce n'était que du bonheur. Sans le savoir, je me sentais aussi aimer que lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras. C'est en quelque sorte ce que tu faisais en me tenant. Tu me donne toute ta confiance et ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Je t'aime Bella comme un fou. » Et j'appuyais mes paroles par un baiser où j'y mettais toute ma tendresse et mon amour pour elle. Je la tirai vers moi et la fis descendre de sa voiture de mon coté. Nous primes un panier que je portais et nous dirigeâmes vers les différents rayons afin de prendre ce qu'on nous avait demandé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez mon père, tout le monde était en train de donner un coup de main afin de tout mettre en place. Nous sortîmes de la camionnette, Bella attrapa les sacs et les emmena à l'intérieur certainement pour retrouver Emily alors que je me dirigeais vers les gars de la meute pour les aider.

« Alors c'est à cette heure que vous arrivez. » me fit Quil.

« Quil commence pas. Tu te souviens comment Bella t'a rembarré ce matin. Voudrais-tu que ca se reproduise ? »

« Bella a réussi à fermer le claper de Quil ? J'en reviens pas et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » Paul qui ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire.

« Elle lui a demandé, laquelle des trois Bella, Claire ou Audrey avait le plus pris leur pied. » fit Embry en pouffant. « Il a commencé par la charrier avec ses vocalises du coup elle lui a coupé le sifflet rapidement. »

« Elle est trop forte. Dommage que je n'étais pas là. Ca m'aurait bien plus de voir ta tête Quil. »

« Ca va, on a compris » bougonna Quil. On se mit tous à rire à ses dépends.

« Jacob ? » appela mon père.

« Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ta sœur Rachel veut venir la semaine prochaine. Elle reprend les cours un peu plus tard. »

« C'est cool. Je présume qu'il faudra qu'on la ramène avec nous. »

« Nous la ferons dormir à la maison et nous reviendrons samedi matin. »

« Très bien. Tu peux aller sortir les bières du frigo ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. » Je rentrais dans la maison et trouvais les filles en train de préparer chacune un plat. Je passais derrière Bella non sans lui avoir fait au passage un baiser dans le cou et récupérais les boissons.

« Quil, Embry ? » interpellais-je

« Ouais ? »

« Vous êtes au courant que ce soir nous dormirons à la belle étoile. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Embry

« Parce que Claire et Audrey dorme chez Bella et du coup, on devra rester aux abords de la maison pour veiller. »

« Ha c'est vrai vous n'étiez pas là quand ça s'est décidé. Claire va dormir chez Quil et Audrey chez moi. Peu de temps après votre départ, on a fait visiter la réserve aux filles et bien sûr on les présentait à nos parents. Donc elles passeront la nuit chez nous. »

« C'est super. Je vais pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de Bella. »

« Ca on sait que tu en profiteras, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu as déjà utilisé tes charmes auprès de Bella quand tu l'as accompagné pour qu'elle prenne une douche. Est-ce que tu l'as aussi emmené jusque dans la douche ? » Et encore une fois Paul ne pouvait pas rester sans se faire remarquer.

« Je parlais du fait de pouvoir dormir avec Bella dans mes bras, pas de sexe. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire le prude non plus. On connait tous la passion que te déclenche Bella. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais il ne se passera rien ce soir. »

« Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? » réagit Paul

« Parce que Charlie dormira dans la pièce d'à côté. »

« Comme c'est ballot. » ricana Paul

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous allons vivre ensemble. » lui répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer un hurlement se fait entendre. Tout le monde sortit de la maison et se dévisagea. C'était Leah. Ce hurlement provenait d'elle. Sam n'eut fait que quelques pas qu'il se métamorphosa devant les yeux de tous. Mais ce que nous avions oublié c'est qu'il y avait Charlie avec nous.

« Mais … mais… c'est quoi ça. » prononça-t-il. Bella s'approcha de lui, je fis un pas dans leur direction mais Sam vint vers nous et nous poussa vers la forêt pour qu'on puisse muter nous aussi. Dès que nous la franchissions, nous nous déshabillâmes rapidement et nous transformions.

« Vous sentez ça, ça se rapproche de la réserve. » _Leah_

« Nous allons nous diviser en groupe de deux et essayer de retrouver les traces. Seth tu restes chez Billy même si Charlie n'apprécie pas. » _Sam_

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit rester en arrière. » _Seth_ ronchonna mais fit ce qu'on lui ordonne. Nous nous séparâmes et commençâmes à chercher cette puanteur. En même temps je pouvais voir ce qui se passait à la maison.

« Papa laisse moi t'expliquer. » essaya Bella

« Attends depuis le début quand tout le monde nous disait qu'ils voyaient des ours c'étaient eux. »

« Oui mais en aucun cas ils s'en prennent aux humains. Ils ne sont pas dangereux papa »

« Foutaise, c'est quoi tous ces morts sur lesquelles j'enquête. »

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui commettent ces crimes abominables. »

« Charlie assis-toi, s'il te plaît » au son de la voix de mon père qui n'était pas une demande, Charlie se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas. Notre tribu a une particularité, celle de devenir des loups quand le danger est proche. »

« Mais de quel danger ? » questionna Charlie

« Celui que tu ne peux en aucun cas éradiquer par tes lois. Il s'agit dans ce cas de créature de l'ordre du surnaturel. »

« Arrête Billy, ne te fous pas de moi. »

« Charlie, je te parle de vampires. » Le visage de Charlie se vida de toutes couleurs.

« Attends tu es en train de me dire que des êtres s'attaquent à des humains pour boire leur sang pour se nourrir. On parle bien de ça. »

« C'est tout a fait ça. » Charlie éclata de rire.

« Arrêter de me prendre pour plus imbécile que je suis. »

« Papa, ce que te dis Billy est vrai et tu en as côtoyé il y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Papa, souviens toi … des Cullen. Tu n'as jamais remarqué leur ressemblance, leur yeux qui avaient la même couleur n'importe lequel d'entre eux. As-tu déjà serré la main de Carlisle, ne l'as pas tu trouvé glaciale. »

« Bella » Le visage de Charlie vira d'un seul coup au cramoisi. « Es-tu en train de me dire que ma fille flirtait avec un vampire ? »

« Papa, je, je … suis désolée. » Bella commençait à pleurer.

« Maintenant explique moi ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix pour que tu te retrouve à l'hôpital. C'est Edward qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Edward m'a sauvé la vie. C'est un autre vampire qui s'en ait pris à moi. C'est pour ça que je suis partie si précipitamment de la maison. C'est pour pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Les Cullen m'ont protégé d'un vampire qui voulait s'abreuver de moi. »

« D'ailleurs c'est eux qui causaient tous ces morts ? »

« Non papa, les Cullen par rapport aux autres ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. C'est pour cela qu'ils peuvent interférer avec nous. »

« Et puis le nombre de cadavres n'a pas diminué ni augmenté depuis leur départ. » Charlie se retourna vers Billy

« Qu'est-ce que font exactement tes gars ? »

« Ils les détruisent. Nous possédons le pouvoir de les détruire. Nous avons la force nécessaire pour les anéantir. »

« Parce que nous nous pouvons pas ? »

« Non, ils sont très rapides, tu ne peux pas les voir se déplacer quand ils courent à leur vitesse maximale. Leur peau ne peut pas être transpercée comme la nôtre, c'est comme du marbre. Seuls les vampires entre eux ou les loups-garous ont cette faculté. De plus ils possèdent une force incommensurable. Tu te souviens de l'accident que j'ai eu sur le parking du lycée. C'est Edward qui s'est interposée entre le van et moi. Il a réussi à m'atteindre et à me mettre à l'abri alors que le van glissait déjà vers moi. De plus Edward était à l'opposé au niveau de l'entrée du lycée. Tu vois un véhicule ne l'a même pas égratigné. Nous les humains nous ne faisons pas le poids contre eux. » Charlie déglutissait difficilement face à ses vérités. On le voyait bien le choc sur son visage. Mon père regarda Charlie puis acquiesça de la tête.

Quelques minutes après Paul sentit la même odeur que Leah et se mit à courir plus vite. Toute la meute se dirigea vers lui et donc vers les falaises jusqu'au moment où on croisa sa route. Un vampire aux yeux rouges vifs, il avait dût se nourrir depuis peu vois quelques heures, se tenait devant Paul en position d'attaque. Nous arrivâmes plus ou moins tous en même temps et l'encerclâmes. Ce fut très rapide, le vampire bondit sur Paul mais Jared et Quil sautèrent sur lui par le côté. Ils lui arrachèrent un morceau au niveau de ses côtes de chaque flan. Pendant ce temps nous ne restâmes pas spectateurs, je pris une de ses jambes dans ma gueules et lui démantela. D'ailleurs ce qu'avait fait chacun d'entre nous jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'un tas de débris éparpillés.

Seth nous rejoignit avec un briquet zippo entre ses crocs et Sam repris son apparence pour y mettre le feu. Une fois tous les morceaux brulés nous rentrâmes tous à la réserve. Quand nous fumes habillés nous regagnâmes la maison de mon père. Bella se jeta dans mes bras et se mit à trembler. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle afin de la rassurer.

« Victoria ? » chuchota-t-elle contre mon torse

« Non, un vampire qu'on n'a jamais croisé, un nomade, il était seul, il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit. » Elle releva la tête et je me penchais pour l'embrasser chastement. Son père était toujours présent.

« Charlie, je peux peut être me tromper, mais il est possible que tu es à faire à un nouveau cadavre. Le vampire qu'on vient de liquider s'est nourrit récemment peut être même ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Par contre je ne peux pas te garantir que c'est dans les parages. »

« Je te remercie Sam. »

« Pas de quoi. » Après cet échange, nous passâmes à table et la meute et moi-même dévorâmes le repas. Heureusement qu'Emily connaissait nos appétits car les autres n'auraient rien eu à manger. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Charlie m'observait mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il m'accepte en tant que gendre, alors je le laisserai faire sans broncher.

**Charlie est enfin dans la confidence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Passez un bon week end. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 14

POV Jacob

Je me réveillai et regardai le réveil qui affichait 5h30. Bella et moi avions décidé de nous lever à 6h30 pour être prêts. Aujourd'hui elle commençait ses cours et moi le boulot. Je me retournais pour la regarder. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Je passais dessous afin de pouvoir lui embrasser le dos. Je commençai par son épaule puis descendis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mes bras étaient de chaque côté d'elle afin de supporter mon poids car je voulais que seule ma bouche la caresse. Bella gémissait de temps en temps. Mon visage était au niveau du haut de ses fesses quand une de ses jambes s'écarta. Alors ma langue lécha ses fesses alors que mes lèvres aspirèrent sa chair et laissèrent une marque. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions au départ mais j'en avais eu envie.

« Jacob …. » gémit Bella.

Je reportais mon poids sur mon bras droit pour que ma main gauche puisse satisfaire ma belle. Mes doigts glissèrent entre ses plis. Ils chatouillèrent son clitoris qui provoqua des gémissements réguliers. Je fis pénétrer mon index dans son intimité.

« Jacob » dit-elle clairement. Je sortis de dessous les couvertures et vis que Bella me souriait. Je me penchai afin de partager un baiser langoureux alors que mon majeur vint retrouver mon index pour lui donner davantage de plaisir. Au bout de plusieurs va et vient, je retournais mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle afin de les incurver pour appuyer sur son point G.

« Oh Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiii … » cria Bella quand elle atteignit la jouissance. Je retirais mes doigts afin de les lécher car j'adorais son goût. Quand j'eu fini de les nettoyer, je déposais mon index sur son bouton de plaisir que je triturais avidement.

« Jake j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant » dit-elle avec un peu d'autorité.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma puce » Mon bras gauche passa sous son ventre afin de soulever son bassin pour me permettre une meilleure intrusion. Ma main m'aida à me présenter devant son entrée et je poussai doucement dans sa chaleur. Quand je fus complètement en elle, je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma poitrine.

« Oh Bella, tu es tellement serrée comme ça, c'est si bon »

Je me retrouvais pratiquement couchersur elle. Je fis glisser mon bras droit entre son torse et son bras pour pouvoir entrelacer ses doigts aux miens.

« Jake … » haleta-t-elle « ton autre main » Je lâchai son bassin pour pouvoir retrouver ses doigts afin des les serrer avec les miens. Je me retrouvai plaquer contre Bella, mon torse glissant contre son dos à chacune de mes pénétrations qui augmentèrent de rythme progressivement. Je poussai de plus en plus profondément en elle.

« Jake …. Je te sens si bien comme ça »

« Je t'aime tellement ma puce, tu es merveilleuse » dis-je entrecoupé par mes coups de reins.

« Jake encore, plus fort » Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda.

« OH OUI, comme ça … » cria-t-elle.

Il ne fallut que 5 à 6 va et vient pour déclencher son orgasme qui m'entraina avec lui.

« Bella … » criai-je en jouissant dans son ventre. Je me laissai retomber sur le côté pour ne pas écraser ma Bella et la tirai contre moi.

« Que me vaut ce réveil ? » me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« Je pensais qu'on avait besoin de décompresser face à la journée qui nous attend. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Tu as eu raison. C'était certainement une très bonne façon de me déstresser. Mais j'en connais une autre qui me permettra de me délasser complètement » Je me retournais pour la regarder, en relevant les sourcils, aurait-elle envie de remettre le couvert ?

« Une bonne douche » fit-elle en rigolant.

Je me renfrognais légèrement mais je me disais que rien n'était perdu après tout, on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses sous la douche quand on avait de l'imagination. Mais malheureusement, Bella décida qu'on devait rester sage pour ne pas nous mettre en retard. Elle me permit de lui laver les cheveux ainsi que son corps même si je ne m'attardais pas sur ses courbes que j'admirais tant. Elle fit de même avec moi mais ses mains se firent plus lentes que les miennes. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pu me toucher lors de notre échange de tout à l'heure.

Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous rejoignîmes Audrey, Embry, Claire et Quil chez eux. Je frappai à leur porte et ce fut Claire qui nous fit entrer.

« Coucou, alors pas trop stressé ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

« Pas pour le moment …. »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne soient pas angoissés » me coupa Quil. Je lui fis un regard noir et Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? » réplique Claire.

« Rien du tout » répondit Bella un peu trop rapidement « Enfin je t'expliquerai plus tard » rajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête. Audrey et Embry nous rejoignirent.

« Alors comment on s'organise ? » nous questionna Embry.

« On vous accompagne jusqu'à l'université et après nous irons travailler »

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants qui doivent absolument tenir la main aux parents pour traverser. Audrey était déjà à l'université l'année précédente, elle connait parfaitement la route. »

« Bella, il ne s'agit pas de t'espionner ou de t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit mais de ta sécurité. »

« Mais que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? » Je la regardais avec insistance et détermination. Elle soupira et baissa la tête en acquiesçant.

« Bon, c'est réglé. Je suppose qu'on y va à deux voitures ? » fit Embry.

« Tout **à** fait » répondis-je sans détourner mes yeux de Bella. Je montais dans ma voiture avec Bella pendant que Quil et Embry s'asseyaient dans celle d'Audrey.

« Bella, tu sais que je te fais parfaitement confiance. Mais malheureusement, le danger est toujours omniprésent. Et tant que nous n'aurons pas résolu ce problème où que tu ailles, je serai à tes côtés. Bella s'il te plaît … »

« Je le sais Jacob mais j'ai besoin aussi de moments entre filles et ce matin on avait prévu cet instant. Ca m'a juste contrarié que ce plan tombe à l'eau. »

« Ho, je suis désolé ma puce. »

« Ce n'est pas grave on voulait juste échanger nos opinions par rapport à ce week-end. Vous, avec votre télépathie tu savais ce que les autres pensaient à l'instant T, nous nous devons nous concerter pour partager notre ressenti. » Je ne commentai pas sa dernière phrase même si plusieurs questions m'assaillirent. Nous arrivâmes à l'université en 20 minutes. Je me garais derrière Audrey sachant que je ne restai pas, j'estimais que je ne gênais pas. Nous sortîmes tous de nos autos pour enlacer nos compagnes.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi, Jake, soyez prudent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ne te perds pas dans les couloirs » la charriais-je. Elle me sourit avant de se hisser pour venir m'embrasser.

« Les filles » appelais-je « dès que vos cours sont terminés vous allez toutes à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'on vous y retrouve. OK ? »

« Oui papa » me répondit Claire en rigolant. Je souris et embrassai Bella une dernière fois avant de la lâcher afin qu'elle aille en cours. Quil, Embry et moi prîmes ma voiture et je nous conduisis au garage. Notre patron nous attendait avec les bras croisés. Quand il nous vit, il retira les plots qui se trouvaient devant le garage pour que je me gare.

« Bonjour, patron »

« Salut les mômes, j'espère que vous êtes en forme » Nous grimaçâmes au mot mômes. « Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les vestiaires et vos combinaisons. » Il nous emmena à travers le garage où nous croisâmes plusieurs ouvriers qu'on saluait au passage. Nous pénétrâmes dans une petite salle où se trouvaient plusieurs casiers. Il nous en montra un.

« Je suis désolé mais j'en ai qu'un seul de disponible, vous allez devoir le partager »

« Aucun souci pour nous patron »

« Tenez, voici vos tenues » nous fit-il en nous les tendant. Nous les dépliâmes et chacun de nous regarda les deux autres pour vérifier si le cas était général.

« Excusez-nous mais jamais nous ne rentrerons dedans. » Je la mis contre moi pour lui montrer le problème. Il manquait au moins 15 bons centimètres en bas et l'entrejambe de la salopette se trouvait au niveau de mes hanches.

« Vous n'auriez pas des grands tee-shirt avec le nom du garage? Les gens sauront que nous travaillons ici. Parce que ça » répondis-je en lui montrant la combinaison « vous nous les ferez jamais porter, nous ne sommes pas des clowns » Il se mit à rire et nous fit signe de le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans son bureau, il contourna la table et sortit d'autres vêtements d'un tiroir. Il nous les lança. Nous observions le tee-shirt à manche longue. Nous le retournâmes pour y voir au dos le logo du garage avec son nom dessus.

« Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

« Beaucoup plus que l'autre » fis Embry.

« Allez vous changer, je vous attendrais dans le garage afin de vous présenter le reste de l'équipe. » Nous retournâmes dans les vestiaires et nous nous changeâmes. Heureusement qu'on avait prévu nos propres fringues qu'on utilisait quand on bricolait chez moi. Quand on fût prêt nous nous regardâmes et sourîmes pour nous encourager. Et c'est parti pour notre première journée.

POV Bella

« Il se comporte toujours comme ça avec toi ? » me questionna Claire.

« Oui toujours, c'est parce qu'il a peur qu'on s'en prenne à moi. Ce n'est pas qu'il a un côté possessif mais il craint pour ma sécurité. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » me demanda Audrey « Nous sommes également imprégnées de nos compagnons respectifs et ils ne réagissent pas comme ça. » Je m'arrêtais de marcher pour leur montrer que je ne plaisantais pas.

« C'est parce qu'une personne en particulier veut s'en prendre à moi. »

« Quand tu dis personne … »

« Oui » la coupais-je en appuyant avec mon regard « C'est compliqué, vous avez déjà entendu qui était mon ex ce week-end » Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, ce n'était pas facile de reparler d'eux malgré mon amour pour Jake. Je pense que ce sera toujours douloureux quand je repenserai à ce moment de ma vie « Edward a dû faire disparaître un de son espèce et la compagne de celui-ci veut venger sa mort. Elle pense que s'en prendre à moi atteindra Edward et le fera souffrir. Malheureusement pour moi, elle ignore que nous nous sommes séparés. Donc, Jacob stresse beaucoup quand il ne peut pas être à mes côtés. C'est normal. » terminais-je en souriant timidement pour paraître rassurante.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne risquons rien. Il faut absolument ne jamais être seule, toujours avoir quelques personnes à proximité qui nous voient. Elle ne s'amusera pas à montrer ses capacités devant les humains. »

« Ok, on va faire comme ça. Bon, vous me suivez, nous allons récupérer nos emplois du temps et s'inscrire à nos options. » Nous recommençâmes à marcher et nous suivîmes Audrey qui savait où se diriger.

Une fois les différents documents remplis et récupérés, nous les comparâmes pour mieux connaître nos horaires. Il me restait encore une heure avant que mon premier cours ne commence. Claire ne commençait qu'en début d'après midi ainsi qu'Audrey. Pour le reste de la semaine, on avait plus ou moins les mêmes horaires à une heure près. C'était toujours moi qui commençais la première.

Quelque part Jacob serait un peu moins inquiet de me savoir seule sur le campus. Audrey et Claire m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ma salle dans laquelle je m'engouffrais quand des étudiants y entrèrent. La nervosité me pris d'un seul coup. Je me retrouvais seule avec des dizaines d'autres étudiants. Je regardais où je mettais les pieds, ce n'était pas le moment de me casser la figure. Je trouvais un siège qui était un peu isoler et m'y installait. La salle se remplit petit à petit. On voyait déjà plusieurs groupes se former, certainement des jeunes qui se connaissaient du lycée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années rentra et le silence se fit. Il se présenta et nous expliqua le programme que nous étudierons tout au long de l'année.

La matinée passa assez rapidement. Les filles m'attendirent et nous partîmes vers le réfectoire. Après avoir payé notre déjeuné, je fis un tour d'horizon pour trouver une table de disponible. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie de voir Angéla et Ben d'installer.

« Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter deux amis de mon lycée. » Je nous dirigeais vers leur table. Je m'arrêtais à celle-ci et j'attendis qu'ils lèvent leur tête pour me voir.

« Ahhhhh ! Bella » Angéla lâcha son sandwich pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ben se leva également et me fit la bise.

« On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? » demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« C'est vrai mais laissez-moi vous présenter Audrey et Claire. On habite le même immeuble. »

« Bonjour » disent-elles en chœur.

« Salut » fit Ben « vous êtes voisines ? »

« Oui, en fait notre rencontre est un peu particulière » ajouta Claire en baissant la tête.

« Vous vous souvenez de Quil et Embry ? »

« Oui bien sûr, avec Jacob ils sont inséparables »

« Hé bien, Quil est le petit ami de Claire et Embry celui d'Audrey. Ils se sont connus pendant notre emménagement, un coup de foudre. » répondis-je en rigolant me souvenant de l'évènement.

« Au fait » dis-je en regardant Audrey et Claire « voici Angéla et Benjamin appelé Ben, nous nous connaissons du lycée. En fait ils sont les seuls amis que j'avais au lycée »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Mike et de Jessica ? » me demanda Ben.

« Je les classerai dans la catégorie « connaissances » » en imitant les guillemets. « Comme si je pouvais me confier à Jessica sans que tout le lycée soit au courant derrière. Ben franchement. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets. » fit-il en pouffant. Angéla et moi nous nous regardâmes et le rejoignîmes dans son fou rire. J'expliquai à Claire et Audrey comment étaient Jessica et Mike et ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce qui redoubla notre hilarité. Certains souvenirs revenaient à notre esprit que nous faisions partager à Audrey et Claire pour qu'elles comprennent la situation.

Mais malheureusement d'autres souvenirs refirent surface, comme lorsque Edward me reparla après un bon mois d'indifférence car la jalousie l'avait emporté quand Mike m'avait invité au bal. Les autres avaient dû voir mon malaise car Angéla me secoua légèrement pour me ramener à eux. Je relevais la tête et je compris qu'elle savait à quoi je pensais. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que c'était passé. Nous discutâmes de nos cours respectifs et de notre emploi du temps. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver mercredi vers 19h00 pour aller manger une pizza dans un resto pas trop loin du campus.

Nous nous séparâmes afin de retourner en cours. J'avais encore deux heures avant d'y retourner et je décidais d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je commençais mon travail ce soir et je trouvais l'idée bonne d'aller faire un tour pour commencer déjà à repérer les lieux pendant que le jour était présent. Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour m'orienter et pénétrer les lieux. Je vis Mr O'Connel de loin qui discutait. Je commençais par déambuler entre les différentes étagères afin de m'accoutumer à leur emplacement. Quand je finis mon tour du rez de chaussée je me dirigeais vers mon patron.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

« Oui ? Oh bonjour, vous êtes en avance. » me répondit-il en me souriant.

« J'ai un trou de deux heures, je me suis permise de venir m'imprégner des lieux »

« Très bonne initiative Isabella. Je vous expliquerai en détail ce soir en quoi consiste votre travail et le logiciel que vous devrez utiliser. »

« Merci beaucoup, je vous revois à 18h00 ? »

« Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure Isabella »

« A plus tard Mr O'Connel. » dis-je avant de retourner à ma contemplation. Je sortis de la bibliothèque pour me diriger vers mon prochain cours. J'avais une demi-heure d'avance mais connaissant mon sens de l'orientation, je préférai prendre mes précautions. Je sortis mon plan du campus et commençai à l'examiner quand on me toucha l'épaule. Je relevai la tête et un homme de 20 – 22 ans se tenait devant moi.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? » me dit-il en me souriant. Il était châtain, yeux bleus, peau blanche, grand mais moins que Jacob, assez athlétique.

« Oui, bonjour, j'ai cours dans l'amphi 5 du bâtiment B. »

« Tu es en première année ? Je vais te conduire si tu veux ? » J'avais l'impression qu'il me dévorait du regard. Il s'attardait un peu trop à ma poitrine (malgré le fait que je me trouve assez plate) et mes jambes.

« Merci beaucoup ca serait gentil. Et toi quels cours tu suis ? » demandais-je pour donner le change.

« En fait je fais partis de l'équipe de football de l'université. Je m'appelle Brian.»

« Moi c'est Bella. Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon père. Moi je n'ai absolument pas le sport dans l'âme. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé le sport qui te plaît. » répondit-il mais j'avais l'impression qu'il sous-entendait autre chose que le fait de courir.

« Non c'est que je suis une catastrophe, je ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher » On continuait à avancer dans ce qui me semblait la bonne direction d'après ma mémorisation du plan.

« Tu es le genre de personne qui a besoin comme d'un garde du corps pour éviter de te blesser » rigola-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mon petit-ami s'applique très bien à la tâche. » fis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

« Ha bon, et quels cours il prend ? »

« Aucun, il travaille, il est mécanicien spécialisé dans les voitures de collection »

« Ho, il n'est pas sur le campus alors je peux peut être prendre sa place le temps que tu le retrouves. » Il commençait à devenir un peu trop insistant pour moi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise et même moi, je ne suis pas emballée. Crois moi tu es loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. »

« Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr du contraire. »

« Laisse moi te le présenter et après tu jureras par toi-même. Mais méfie toi il a tendance à sortir les crocs quand il sent qu'on tourne un peu trop près de moi. Un conseil oublie moi. » Nous arrivâmes à mon bâtiment. Je riais à cause de mon jeu de mot mais lui ignorait pourquoi.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir montrée le chemin. A une prochaine fois. Peut être. »

« On pourra se voir en dehors des cours. »

« Je ne crois pas, je travaille jusqu'à 23h00 à la bibliothèque tous les jours. Et je rentre chez mon père tous les week**-**end. »

« Oui mais après le boulot .. »

« Je vis avec mon petit ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera un plan à trois. Laisse tomber pour ta sécurité. » le coupais-je.

« On verra bien. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu »

« Tu n'as rien perdu puisque rien n'a commencé. Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Au revoir. » fis-je glaciale.

« A une prochaine fois Bella. » Il se pencha mais je me reculais vivement. Il me sourit et tourna les talons. Quand il disparût de ma vue, je soufflais. Je commençais à stresser devant son insistance.

Je rentrais dans l'amphi pour les deux prochaines heures. Cette fois-ci c'était une femme d'environ 35 ans qui nous expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de nous et le programme qu'on allait suivre. J'eus droit encore à une heure trente avec un autre prof dans un autre amphi juste à côté.

Je retournais à la bibliothèque un quart d'heure avant le début de mon nouvel emploi. Mr O'Connel m'accueillit gentiment et avec une patience infinie me montra comment utiliser le logiciel de prêt. Je pris énormément de notes pour être sûr de ne rien oublier quand je serais livrée à moi-même. Trop concentrée dans ce que m'expliquait mon chef, je ne m'aperçus pas que Jacob, Quil, Embry, Audrey et Claire étaient présents. Ce fut uniquement quand nous nous levâmes et qu'il m'expliqua comment étaient répartis les ouvrages sur les étagères que je m'en rendis compte. Je leur adressais un grand sourire et suivais mon patron.

Je passai les trois premières avec lui. Une fois qu'il estima que je connaissais le principal, il me laissa me débrouiller. Il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes avant que Brian et deux autres copains à lui viennent me voir pour emprunter. Ce qu'il ne se doutait absolument pas, c'était que Jacob était présent dans la salle et avait une ouïe très développée et entendait tout de notre conversation.

« Alors Bella, tu ne souhaiterais pas qu'on te raccompagne après ton boulot ? » Je vis Jacob tourner la tête dans ma direction en attendant d'entendre la suite.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, mon petit ami vient me chercher. Il ne veut pas que je sois seule après le travail. »

« Il n'a pas besoin puisque tu seras avec nous. » Jake se leva et commença à se rapprocher. Quil et Embry firent de même alors que Claire et Audrey ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

« Encore une fois Brian oublie moi, tu ne fais pas le poids contre mon compagnon. Aucun de vous ne le fait. » Malgré que l'un deux ressemblait à Schwarzenegger dans Terminator.

« Si tu crois que ton mec peut nous impressionner. » fit celui qui était le plus baraqué.

« Son mec comme tu dis et déjà là. Alors vous allez laisser Bella tranquille et partir chez vous. » répondit Jacob.

Les trois autres se retournèrent et arrêtèrent de sourire face aux Quileutes. Ils ne devaient certainement pas penser que trois hommes encore plus grands qu'eux pouvaient leur faire face. Ils se défièrent du regard. Les trois footballeurs se retournèrent pour prendre leur exemplaire et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Les Quileutes se regardèrent et s'esclaffèrent avant que je ne leur rappelle où ils étaient. Quil et Embry partirent avec Claire et Audrey chez eux. Jacob fit la fermeture avec moi. Il nous ramena à l'appartement. Je me couchais immédiatement et m'endormis dans les bras de Jacob là où je me sentais en sécurité.

**Et voici pour ce quatorzième chapitre. . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**J'attends vos théories concernant Brian.**

**Passez un bon week end. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Vous avez à quelques détails près toutes pensé la même chose de Brian. Mais aucune n'a trouvé quel sort je lui réserve. Lol.**

**lizze1 **: je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre en MP. Je suis sure que la réponse à ta review est très attendue. Donc oui, il aura sa place dans ma fiction mais il va falloir patienter encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres.

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 15

POV Jacob

Notre première semaine à Seattle était vite passée. Le gars qui avait dragué Bella ne s'était plus manifesté. Je crois que le fait d'avoir trois hommes plus costauds qu'eux devant eux avait dû les refroidir. Je n'étais pas de nature violente, j'essayais le plus souvent de faire preuve de diplomatie. Sauf face aux sangsues, dans ces moments-là**,** mon côté loup prenait le dessus et seul l'anéantissement du monstre qui se trouvait face à moi me faisait me sentir plus serein.

Mais quand j'avais vu ce mec demander à Bella s'il pouvait la raccompagner, j'avais vu rouge. Quand je m'étais avancé vers le comptoir où se trouvait Bella, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, s'était lui briser les os. Comment se permettait-il de lui parler de cette façon ? Car il lui disait clairement qu'ils seraient trois à profiter d'elle. Alors que Bella leur expliquait le plus calmement possible que j'étais là, ils continuaient avec ses avances. Mais quand ils se retournèrent au son de ma voix, j'avais pu constater que leur assurance avait déserté. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir trois gars de presque un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze chacun devant eux. D'ailleurs de les voir déguerpir nous avaient rendus hilares malgré la réprimande de Bella, nous avions mis du temps à retrouver notre calme.

Bella et moi rentrâmes à l'appartement après avoir fermé la bibliothèque. Inutile de vous cacher que j'étais aux aguets. D'une part, je laissais mon odorat et mon ouïe se développer au maximum pour éviter d'être surpris par un vampire ou par le groupe qui avait apostrophé Bella mais tout se passa sans encombre ainsi que tous les soirs de la semaine.

Nous étions vendredi soir et je refermai mon vestiaire. Ma première semaine de travail avait été sympa. Nous rigolions bien. Le patron était sympa avec nous à partir du moment où nous faisions notre travail dans les temps et sérieusement, il n'intervenait pas pour arrêter nos fous rires. Ça lui arrivait même de se joindre à nous comme le reste de l'équipe. Tous les midis, on se regroupait pour manger tous ensemble. Bien sûr chacun emmenait sa timbale mais c'était convivial. Embry avait réussi à convaincre notre patron de rentrer la moto dans le garage à côté de nous de manière à partager nos réflexions. Souvent, il nous demandait un coup de main ou un conseil et inversement.

Quil, Embry et moi montâmes dans ma voiture et je roulais en direction de l'université. Ma sœur ne suivant pas la même orientation que Bella, ne l'avait jamais rencontrée sur le campus. On devait se retrouver à la bibliothèque. Je me garais et sortis rapidement ainsi que mes amis. Quand je vis de loin une forme ressemblant à ma sœur, je me précipitais vers elle. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et cria au moment où je la soulevais du sol pour la faire tourner dans les airs.

« Jacob, tu veux me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Bonsoir à toi sœurette, ça me fait plaisir de te voir » répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ho Jacob » elle m'attrapa pour me serrer dans ses bras « Mais tu mesures combien maintenant ? Tu es un géant, les basketteurs de l'université peuvent aller se rhabiller face à toi » Je pouffais de rire.

« Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Crois-tu que lorsqu'on nous croisera dans la rue, je passerai encore comme ton petit frère ? » me moquais-je.

« Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas capable de te remettre encore à ta place » contra-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu m'as manqué Rachel »

« Toi aussi frérot**,** tu m'as manqué. On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent maintenant que tu vis sur Seattle »

« J'espère bien. Mais je voudrais te montrer Bella. Tu te souviens de la fille de Charlie qui jouait avec toi et Rebecca l'été ? »

« Un petit peu. Mais mes souvenirs sont flous. Papa m'a dit qu'elle est revenue vivre chez son père l'année dernière. Et depuis presque 6 mois elle est ta petite amie. Je suis très heureuse que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne. Et si on rentrait pour que je puisse la rencontrer ? » Je poussais la porte de la bibliothèque et laissais passer ma sœur.

Quil et Embry avaient rejoint leur compagne au moment où j'avais reposé Rachel au sol. Nous nous avançâmes vers son bureau. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et les leva quand je me raclais la gorge. Un grand sourire barra son visage. Elle fit le tour pour venir m'embrasser. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai quelques dizaines de secondes avant de la relâcher. Elle se tourna vers ma sœur et lui demanda :

« Rachel ? »

« Bella, je ne t'aurai jamais reconnu depuis le temps »

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'ai les souvenirs qui reviennent maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on rigolait bien quand on était petite. Pauvre Jacob, on t'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'époque »

« C'est vrai, mais ça restait gentil. Vous vous occupiez de moi d'une certaine façon. Remarque ça n'a pas changé, Bella est là et s'occupe encore de moi mais plus du tout de la même manière » rigolais-je.

Bella se mit à rougir furieusement et Rachel me tapa le bras en pouffant également.

« Bella je vais raccompagner Rachel à l'appartement. Les autres restent ici jusqu'à mon retour »

« Aucun souci. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir. La plupart des étudiants nous ont rendus leur emprunt. Je dois tout enregistrer et ranger. Prenez votre temps »

« Ok ma puce, à tout l'heure » dis-je en l'embrassant « Fais attention à toi »

« Comme toujours » répondit-elle en me rendant mon baiser.

Je me retournais et Rachel et moi fîmes le chemin inverse. Je la guidais vers ma voiture en lui expliquant que je l'avais moi-même refaite. Cette voiture était un peu ma fierté comme Bella. Elle était un aboutissement. Avec le temps que j'avais pris pour la retaper, je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement que de me vanter. Sur le trajet, j'avais fait un petit détour pour lui montrer le garage dans lequel je travaillais. Je lui expliquais le déroulement de mon entretien d'embauche et également celui de Quil et d'Embry. J'avais l'impression de voir de l'admiration dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu n'es plus le petit frère que j'ai laissé quand je suis partie pour l'université. Tu es devenu quasiment un homme maintenant. Tu as une jeune femme qui d'après ce que j'ai vu t'aime beaucoup, un appartement, un emploi, des responsabilités. Tu as grandi et pris en maturité. Je suis très fière de toi Jacob. Tu m'impressionnes tu sais ? » Je regardais ma sœur ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Je ravalais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. De mes deux sœurs**,** elle était celle qui représentait le plus le visage maternel. Papa ne s'était jamais remis avec une autre femme. Je n'avais pas connu l'amour d'une mère et c'était Rachel avec qui j'étais le plus proche. Alors de savoir qu'elle était fière de moi, de ce que j'accomplissais était très important pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes devant mon immeuble. Je récupérais le sac de Rachel dans mon coffre et lui montrait l'appartement avec ma main de disponible. Nous montâmes les cinq étages en lui proposant de la porter mais elle refusa en me disant qu'elle n'était pas impotente.

Je lui ouvris la porte et la laissa découvrir notre chez-nous avec Bella. Je lui montrais la cuisine qui était réservée à Bella, la chambre et la salle de bain.

« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche. Avec Bella on dormira sur le canapé, c'est un convertible. Si tu es fatiguée couche-toi. Je dois retourner auprès de Bella et je l'attends jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. On ne rentrera pas avant 23h30. Fais comme chez toi »

« Merci beaucoup Jacob »

« De rien grande sœur, à plus tard. » répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je quittai l'appartement et allai rejoindre Bella. Je me rapprochai de la bibliothèque et reconnu l'odeur des gars qui avaient importuné Bella lors de son premier jour. Je courus sur les derniers mètres et rentrai précipitamment à l'intérieur. Je voyais Quil et Embry affrontant les trois même gars que la dernière fois. Au moment où je me rapprochais d'eux, le plus costaud s'avança et poussa Embry pour le défier.

Embry jouait le jeu pour donner le change mais je voyais que son corps commençait à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fis-je d'une voix menaçante.

« Tiens donc, voici celui qui se prétend être le copain de Bella ? »

« Je ne le prétends pas, je lui suis. Et crois-moi ce soir c'est avec moi que Bella passera la nuit et certainement pas avec un d'entre vous. Vous n'êtes même pas digne de lui parler »

« Crois-moi quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ta chère Bella me suppliera de la prendre encore et encore » Un rire me prit. Comme s'il pouvait me faire le moindre mal.

« Mais je t'en prie frappe moi, je n'attends que ça »

« Jacob non, je t'en prie » Je tournai la tête vers Bella pour lui faire un clin d'œil, pour lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien.

« Parce que tu te crois supérieur peut être ? »

« Je ne me crois pas supérieur, je le suis. Toi et tes potes n'êtes que des insectes que je peux écraser avec mon pied. Alors si tu tiens à pouvoir continuer à jouer, déguerpissez sinon dites au revoir à votre saison »

Il essaya de me donner un coup de poing dans le visage mais je l'évitais facilement. Pour moi ses gestes étaient vraiment lents. Le prochain coup qu'il voulu me porter, je l'arrêtais de ma main et d'un geste rapide, je le plaquai au sol. Ses collègues se jetèrent sur moi pour le défendre mais Embry et Quil firent la même chose que moi. On les immobilisa en leur expliquant pour la dernière fois d'une voix des plus menaçantes:

« Si je vous revois à moins de trente mètres de Bella. Je fracasse chaque os que contient ton bras. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » finis-je par un grognement, Quil et Embry reproduire le même son.

« J'ai compris » fit-il d'une voix paniquée.

Je le relâchai progressivement tout comme mes amis. Quand je me redressai, le gars firent pareil et reculèrent de quelques pas en direction de la porte. Ses copains l'accompagnèrent, ils se retournèrent une fois qu'ils atteignirent la porte. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Quand elle fut dans mes bras, son corps se relâcha et elle se mit à trembler.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce, je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien »

« Juste le contre coup, tout va bien. J'espère qu'il apprit sa leçon » Après quelques minutes, elle rajouta :

« Je dois retourner travailler, Jacob »

« Je reste près de toi, je ne te quitte pas » Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa place.

« Jacob, nous allons rentrer. Mais avant on va faire un tour d'horizon pour être sûr qu'ils ont quittés les lieux ».

« Ok merci beaucoup les mecs »

« A demain » dit Claire et Audrey chacune à leur tour et ils partirent. Je pris une chaise et me mis à côté de Bella avec une revue auto dans les mains.

Arrivée 23h00, Bella éteignit son ordinateur. Je l'aidais à ramasser ses affaires. On sortit et ferma la bibliothèque. Je restais vigilant au cas où, mais tout se passa bien. Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée derrière nous, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement. Je me séparai d'elle et me tournai pour remarquer que le salon était vide.

« Bella tu peux aller voir si ma sœur dort dans la chambre. Je ne souhaite pas être indiscret ou voir quelque chose que je ne veux pas » Bella me sourit de façon moqueuse et alla vérifier.

« Tout va bien, elle est couchée dans notre lit »

« Je vais préparer le nôtre. Va te changer pendant ce temps. »

« Merci, tu es un amour » Quand Bella fut de retour, j'étais déjà couché. Elle vint se lover contre moi et nous nous endormîmes rapidement.

« Bonjour » fit une voix enthousiaste.

J'essayais de me sortir de mon sommeil en ouvrant les yeux. Je vis ma sœur penchée au-dessus de moi avec un grand sourire. Je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que je tenais Bella dans mes bras et collé contre moi. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer et de renvoyer le sourire à ma sœur.

« Le café est prêt » me dit-elle.

« J'arrive, laisse-moi réveiller Bella »

Elle repartit vers la cuisine. Je me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire pour finir dans son cou. Son corps remua légèrement pour se rapprocher davantage du mien. Mon sexe commença à se dresser mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

« Bella, c'est l'heure de se lever. On doit se préparer pour partir à Forks »

« Mmmmm »

Je la secouai légèrement mais avec douceur. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais continué ma manière de la réveiller avec mes baisers mais avec Rachel dans la cuisine, cela mettait impensable.

« Hé ma puce, Rachel a fait du café, si on ne se lève pas on le boira froid »

« Mmm, Rachel ? » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Oui ma sœur qui nous attend dans la cuisine »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se redressa, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour finir par poser ses yeux sur moi. Je vis qu'elle remontait le fil de ses derniers souvenirs et finit par se lever. Je suivis son mouvement mais avant d'avancer, je me rendis compte que ma virilité était toujours présente. J'embrassais Bella d'un baiser chaste avant de tourner les talons et d'aller prendre une douche froide.

Je rejoignis les filles dans la cuisine qui avaient préparé un petit déjeuner des plus copieux. Nous préparâmes nos affaires et quittâmes l'appartement. Au passage nous récupérâmes Quil, Claire, Embry et Audrey qui nous suivaient avec la voiture d'Audrey. Arrivés à Forks, je déposais Bella chez son père qui l'attendait.

« Salut papa ! » fit Bella en déposant un baiser sur la joue. Charlie baissa la tête face à cet acte. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient rarement des gestes affectifs l'un vers l'autre.

« Salut Jacob, comment s'est passé votre première semaine ? » demanda Charlie pour couper ce moment de gêne.

« Très bien Charlie, mon boulot est très intéressant et je m'entends très bien avec l'équipe. Bella, je vais y aller. Rachel m'attend dans la voiture. Charlie, on vous voit ce soir, mon père a organisé un grand repas pour fêter le retour de Rachel »

« Oui bien sûr, j'emmènerai Bella avec moi, ça ne sert à rien d'aller à plusieurs voitures »

« OK, à ce soir » murmurai-je à Bella en l'embrassant « Fais attention à toi »

« Je te retourne la remarque » dit-elle en se moquant.

Je me retournai et regardai les bois. Jared avança suffisamment pour que je puisse le voir sans se faire repérer par les humains. Je lui fis un signe de tête et remontai dans ma voiture.

Quand je fus garé devant notre maison, Rachel sortit quasiment en courant pour aller embrasser notre père. Ce moment de tendresse me fit sourire et me ramena à quelques années en arrière quand on vivait encore tous les quatre ici. J'avançais vers mon père.

« Salut papa » fis-je en lui souriant.

« Alors Jacob, pas trop difficile de se retrouver dans une grande ville sans espace pour se défouler ? »

« Si, quelque part c'est frustrant mais en même temps cette semaine m'a beaucoup plu. Aussi bien par mon boulot que par ma vie de couple. C'est quand même agréable d'avoir un chez soi sans chaperon » répondis-je en rigolant.

« Ravi que tu sois heureux. Je présume que tu vas aller courir »

« Je crois que je suis déjà en retard. On se revoit ce soir »

« Sois prudent, ne la joue pas individualiste »

« Comment ça tu ne reviendras pas avant ce soir ? » Rachel venait de réapparaître sur le seuil de la maison.

« Rachel j'ai des obligations que je ne peux pas rejeter. Je dois partir. Je suis désolé »

« Mais tu vas où et quelles sont ces obligations ? Jacob, réponds-moi ? » dit-elle durement.

« Papa t'expliquera, navré de pouvoir te répondre mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que je fais n'est ni illégal, ni immoral » Je partis quand j'atteignis les bois, je me déshabillai et me métamorphosai.

« Alors est-ce Bella qui te retiens comme ça ? » _Paul._

« Non, puisque je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue depuis qu'il l'a ramenée chez elle » _Jared._

« Nous on le sait » _Embry qui jubilait d'être dans la confidence._

« Tu nous expliques » _Sam en élevant la voix._

« J'ai ramené ma sœur chez mon père » Je leur montrais les retrouvailles entre Rachel et mon père.

« Attends remontre-moi ta sœur » _Paul._

« Paul si c'est pour faire un commentaire, épargne nous » fis-je.

« Non, non, je te promets » _Paul._

Je me remémorais ma rencontre à la bibliothèque. Et je vis Paul vaciller légèrement « Oh non, pourquoi de vous tous, il faut que ce soit toi qui devienne mon beau-frère ? »

« Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis même pas désolé, qu'est-ce que ça va être ce soir ? _» prétendit Paul qui était plus excité que jamais._

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerai qu'on discute de cette semaine qui vient de s'écouler. On n'a eu aucune altercation de vampire ni aucune présence dans le coin. Quil, Embry, Seth et Jacob vous formerez deux équipes et arpenterez tout le territoire. Jared restera en position près de la maison de Bella afin de nous prévenir d'un quelconque danger. Bonne course. A ce soir » _rajouta Sam_avant de repartir vers chez lui_._

Les autres disparurent à leur tour mais j'eu le temps de rajouter à Paul.

« Attends nous ce soir, que j'ai au moins le plaisir de voir ta tête quand tu t'imprègneras » Paul ricana avant de disparaître. Seth se joignit à moi et nous partîmes à fond en avançant dans la forêt.

POV de Bella

J'ai bien vu la gêne de mon père quand je l'avais embrassée. Mais ne pas l'avoir vu pendant une semaine m'avait donné un élan de tendresse envers lui. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et déposais mon sac devant les escaliers.

« Alors comment était ta rentrée ? »

« Très bien papa, à la pause de midi, on rejoint Angéla et Ben à la cafétéria. Les cours se passent plus ou moins correctement selon si le prof arrive à garder notre attention. La différence par rapport au lycée c'est que si tu ne fais pas d'effort ce n'est pas le prof qui va en faire pour toi et te rappeler à l'ordre. On est trop bien nombreux pour ça »

« Et ton boulot ? Les étudiants ne t'embêtent pas trop ? » Je baissais les yeux en repensant à Brian.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le boulot est sympa. Mon patron est cool et me laisse tranquille, je le vois quand j'arrive pour prendre mon poste et lorsqu'il part de la bibliothèque. Jacob vient me retrouver dès qu'il a fini le travail jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à l'appartement. Tu vois, je ne suis jamais seule »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur où je dois aller faire des courses ? » dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant des plats préparés maison. Je me redressais vers Charlie et ses rougissements me choquèrent davantage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé depuis mon départ.

« Papa, depuis quand tu cuisines ? »

« Euh, ce n'est pas moi » murmura-t-il avec gêne.

« Papa, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je le plus doucement possible. Il se racla la gorge avant de me répondre :

« En fait, c'est Sue Clearwater qui m'a préparé tout ça. Elle sait que tu es sur Seattle maintenant et elle ne voulait pas que je mange n'importe quoi comme le faisait Harry. Donc je me rends à la Push tous les deux, trois jours » Il me regarda et je ne pus que sourire.

« Je suis contente papa, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis soulagée que quelqu'un prend soin de toi et veille sur toi »

« Merci Bella »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi papa. Bon puisque je n'ai pas à cuisiner, je vais étudier. Mes recherches ne se feront pas toutes seules. Je monte dans ma chambre »

« Pas de soucis, je t'appelle quand ça sera l'heure de manger » Je récupérais mon sac et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Il était 18h00 quand j'estimais avoir bien avancé dans mes cours. J'avais envie d'aller à la Push et aider les filles pour le repas de ce soir. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et me préparer.

« Papa, est-ce qu'on peut aller à la Push maintenant ? J'aimerai bien donner un coup de main aux filles pour le repas de ce soir »

Je vis le regard de mon père s'illuminer. Ho, ho, peut-être qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre Sue et Charlie maintenant. Nous rejoignîmes Billy qui était avec certains de la meute. Ils mettaient les tables et les chaises comme Billy leur demandait. Je leur dis bonjour et rentrais dans la maison. Je vis Emily, Claire, Audrey, Rachel et Sue en train de rire. Je fis la bise à celles que je n'avais pas encore vues.

« Sue est-ce que je pourrais te parler quand tu auras cinq minutes ? » elle parut surprise mais accepta. On s'excusa auprès des autres et nous nous mîmes à l'écart dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella, un souci. » Je la regardais et lui souris.

« Non aucun, Sue, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais simplement te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour Charlie »

« Ho, je … Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est avec plaisir que je le fais. » Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Pose la et je verrai si je peux y répondre. » Je baissais les yeux et triturais le bas de mon pull.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre mon père et toi qui soit autre que de l'amitié ? Pas que je ne le veux pas, au contraire ça me plairait beaucoup de savoir que mon père ne soit plus seul. Et je sais que tu prendrais soin de lui. » Elle me regarda longuement puis ajouta :

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Bella mais c'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché ces derniers temps. »

« Sache que Charlie apprécie beaucoup cette attention » dis-je en souriant.

« Allons retrouver les autres, ils vont se demander ce qu'on trafique » En retournant à la maison, on croisa Charlie et Billy. Je vis le visage de Charlie se décomposer, mais je le rassurais immédiatement avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Nous préparâmes le repas tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nos hommes rentrent. Quil, Embry et Seth arrivèrent en même temps mais Jacob n'étais pas là. Je me sentis blêmir jusqu'à ce que Seth me demande d'aller rejoindre Jacob au garage. Apparemment, il aurait un problème. Je ne le suis fit pas répéter deux fois et me dirigeai rapidement vers le garage.

« Jacob ? » dis-je d'une voix inquiète.

« Je suis au fond. Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas» Je m'avançai rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était nu.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui a trouvé drôle de me prendre mes vêtements. Pourrais-tu aller m'en chercher dans ma chambre ? »

« Bien sûr, je reviens rapidement. » Je m'avançais pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser qui était chaste au début devint passionné. Je me rapprochai de Jacob pour mieux me coller à lui. Ses mains ne restèrent pas immobiles. Elles passèrent sous mon haut afin de monter et descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui déclencha une série de frissons. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux pour mieux me retenir à lui.

Une de ses mains se posa sur ma fesse avant de descendre sur ma cuisse. Sans aucune difficulté, il la releva afin que nos bassins se collent davantage l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais ressentir tout son désir. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux et caressèrent avec envie les muscles de son torse. D'abord ses pectoraux qui étaient bien dessinés pour se loger le long de ses côtes qui lui provoqua quelques tressaillements afin de dériver sur ses abdominaux dont mes doigts décrivirent leurs formes un à un.

Jacob attrapa mes mains et les leva au-dessus de ma tête. Dans un mouvement rapide, je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge. Son regard descendit sur mes seins pendant quelques secondes et remonta vers le mien. Je pus y lire son intense désir pour moi mais également une certaine vénération. Il défie l'attache dans mon dos, et des frissons me parcoururent quand ma poitrine fut à découvert. Jacob baissa la tête pour prendre un de mes tétons durcis entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains défirent les boutons de mon jean et le baissèrent en même temps que ma culotte.

Il se redressa, se colla à moi et me fis reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche la voiture. Il me fit asseoir sur le capot et s'agenouilla pour me défaire de mes chaussures. Une fois enlevées, il me retira mes habits. J'étais complètement nue sur sa voiture mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il resta à genoux mais attrapa mes chevilles afin de poser mes pieds sur ses épaules.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour toute réponse, il posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et me força à m'allonger. Ses mains rejoignirent mes hanches et les tira vers lui. Mes fesses étaient quasiment suspendues dans le vide. Mais Jake ne me laissa pas le temps de râler alors qu'il passait sa langue le long de ma fente, un long gémissement passa ma gorge.

« Laisse toi aller ma puce, je veux entendre ta voix chantée grâce à mes caresses »

« Oh Jaaaaaaaacoooob ! » au moment où sa langue trouva mon paquet de nerfs.

Dans cette position, j'étais complètement offerte à lui, à ses doigts magiques qui me pénétrèrent me procurant beaucoup de plaisir et à sa langue qui se fit plus pressante contre mon clitoris. Je m'agrippais à chaque côté du capot. Au bout de quelques va et vient, Jacob éloigna sa bouche pendant quelques secondes avant d'aspirer mon bouton entre ses lèvres et en même temps insérer un doigt dans mon petit trou.

« OOOOOOOHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » Il incurva ses doigts de manière à taper mon point G à chaque mouvement. Entre ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma féminité qui connaissaient parfaitement le chemin pour m'emmener à la délivrance, son autre doigt qui faisait écho au rythme des premiers dans mon autre entrée et sa langue qui massait prodigieusement la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie, je rendis les armes en poussant un cri à percer les tympans.

Jacob se redressa sur ses genoux pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je sentis son membre se presser contre mon bassin. J'écartais à nouveau les jambes pour l'inviter à venir me faire vibrer à nouveau. Il me pénétra doucement comme pour mieux ressentir notre plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il bute au fond de moi. Ses poussées qui de tendres devinrent passionnées. Son bras droit passa derrière mon dos afin que sa main tienne ma hanche en même temps que son doigt retrouva sa place à l'intérieur de ma petite entrée.

Je poussais des gémissements de plus en plus sonores à chaque va et vient de Jacob qui furent remplacés par des cris quand il y ajouta un second doigt. La boule de plaisir qui se formait dans mon ventre grossit de manière exponentielle et après quelques minutes du traitement que Jacob me procurait, j'explosais. Jacob m'accompagna dans la jouissance en criant mon prénom en même temps que moi le sien.

Il retira ses doigts délicatement mais son sexe resta en moi. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine et ce fut quand on en fut remis qu'il sortit de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras pour que je puisse me mettre debout. Il ramassa mes vêtements et m'aida à me rhabiller.

« Je suis sûr que la personne qui m'a piqué mes habits ne le refera plus. » me dit-il en souriant. Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur.

« Il s'avère que notre moment d'intimité n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Surtout aux célibataires » Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne sortit, à la place je m'empourprais. Je baissais la tête, gênée que tous les gars de la meute aient pu nous entendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je me charge de ceux qui voudront te faire une seule réflexion » me dit-il en relevant mon visage avec ses doigts sous mon menton.

Je lui souris à mon tour et sortis du garage pour lui prendre ses vêtements.

POV Paul

J'aidais Sam et les autres à mettre les tables et les chaises en place jusqu'au moment où Quil, Embry et Seth nous rejoignirent.

« Jacob n'est pas avec vous ? » demandais-je.

« Non, il devait passer par son garage »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il devait aller dans son garage. Je lui ai pris ses vêtements quand je me suis transformé » rigolais-je.

« Tu n'as pas osé ? » fit Quil.

« Je me suis gêné » me moquais-je.

« On peut connaître la raison de ton geste ? » répondit Embry.

« Il s'est foutu de moi tout en l'heure quand j'ai aperçu sa sœur par sa pensée » contrais-je.

« Tu es irrécupérable »

Juste après ses mots nous entendîmes des gémissements et un « Oh Jacob » suivi d'un « Ho Oui » qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un cri d'extase.

« Ne me dites pas, qu'il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans son garage » râlais-je.

« En tout cas si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est bien imité. Mais je penche pour la première proposition, sachant qu'Embry et moi y avons droit tous les jours. Comme quoi Jacob cache bien son jeu. N'est-ce pas Paul ? »

« J'y crois pas et en plus il lui demande de ne pas retenir ses sons »

« Je pense que c'est sa manière de faire payer celui qui lui empêche de se revêtir » riposta Embry.

« Comment il fait pour la faire crier autant ? » demanda Seth.

« Je suis désolé pour toi Seth mais je pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour ces choses-là. »

« Hééééééééé, c'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune que je ne connais rien en sexe »

« Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as déjà expérimenté la chose ? » demandais-je. Seth baissa la tête.

« Non pas encore, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'expérience que je ne peux pas connaître des positions et les points stratégiques féminins »

« Et peux-tu me dire qui t'a enseigné cela, je ne crois pas que la biologie propose ce genre de programme » fis-je.

« On en discute entre nous au collège »

« D'accord, mais en entendant, ne compte pas sur nous pour te dire comment on s'y prend pour procurer des moments d'intense plaisir à nos femmes » ajouta Embry.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Seth.

« C'est trop personnel comme sujet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quand tu te seras imprégné, tu seras parfaitement quoi faire » dit Quil.

« Ouais » fit Seth pas du tout convaincu. Au moment où Jacob et Bella crièrent le prénom de chacun.

« Ha, je crois qu'ils ont fini » se moqua Embry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demandais-je acerbe.

« N'oublie pas, on les entend tous les jours, on sait reconnaître le bouquet final. Et ça en était un. Maintenant, peut-être qu'ils vont remettre le couvert va savoir » répondit Embry.

« Ho non c'est bon, comment vous faites pour supporter ça ? » m'offusquais-je.

« Simple, on a nos copines avec nous, ça aide beaucoup » rigola Quil quand on entendit « Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je me charge de ceux qui voudront te faire une seule réflexion »

« Bon je crois que le message est passé » fit Seth.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le barbecue afin de commencer à faire le feu. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Jacob nous rejoigne, habillé.

« Alors, on s'est bien défoulé ? » le taquinais-je.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il raconta :

« C'est clair que passer presque une semaine sans se métamorphoser est franchement long. Je crois que ça faisait quelques temps que je n'avais plus apprécié la course à quatre pattes comme aujourd'hui »

« Surtout que tu as fini en beauté, en arrivant sous des acclamations » répliquais-je.

« On va mettre les points sur les i. Si tu fais référence à ce qu'on vient de faire avec Bella, ça s'appelle faire l'amour. Deuxièmement, et crois moi je suis très sérieux, si tu oses manquer une seule minute de respect à ma sœur ou même élever le ton sur elle, tu ne pourras plus jamais courir. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » déclara Jacob entre ses dents et les mâchoires serrées ainsi que ses poings.

« C'est bon Jacob, calme toi, je plaisantais. Tu me connais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de taquiner les gens mais ça ne va pas au-delà » répondis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je savais pertinemment que je ne faisais pas le poids face à Jacob.

« Moi ce n'est pas mon cas Paul, ne fais aucun mal à ma sœur » dit Jacob en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour confirmer ses dires.

Je hochais la tête pour clore la conversation. Je me baissais pour prendre une bûche lorsque j'entendis :

« Alors ses braises sont-elles prêtes ? » Je me retournai et mon monde vacilla.

Je me retrouvai connecter avec cette personne par des centaines de câbles microscopiques qui me rattachait à elle. J'en lâchai la bûche que je tenais et qui s'écrasa sur mon pied. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement et je sautillai sur un pied. J'entendis vaguement les autres qui ricanaient à côté de moi.

« Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fait mal ? » me demanda cette femme qui était désormais mon univers.

« Rachel je te présente Paul, Paul voici ma sœur Rachel » Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'elle. Elle s'approcha de moi comme pour soutenir mon poids.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'ici quelques minutes il ne paraîtra plus rien » fis-je.

« Tu te fous de moi, cette bûche devait peser plusieurs kilos » contra-t-elle.

« Je suis très solide » répondis-je en souriant.

Je me noyai dans ses yeux et je ne pus empêcher ma main de caresser sa joue. Elle parût décontenancé mais ne se retira pas face à mon geste.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que papa t'a raconté ce matin ? » demanda Jacob.

« Il m'a parlé de nos vieilles légendes, mais rien de plus. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » questionna Rachel.

« Parce qu'elles sont vraies »

« Quoi, mais qu'est-ce tu me racontes Jacob ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as regardé Paul. Une incroyable attirance pour lui, peut-être même te sens-tu rattacher à lui ? » dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant.

« Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? »

« Réponds-y » répliqua Jacob fermement.

Elle me regarda intensément et murmura en baissant la tête.

« Oui »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal grande sœur. Nous autres loup-garou, nous nous imprégnions de celle qui nous est destinée. Je me suis imprégnée de Bella, Quil de Claire, Embry d'Audrey, Sam d'Emily, Jared de Kim et Paul vient de s'imprégner de toi à l'instant »

« Et que dois-je comprendre ? » Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, je parlais.

« Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Nous appartenons à l'autre » Elle baissa la tête et la secoua comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Je m'avançais vers elle et lui pris la main. Les autres eurent la courtoisie de nous laisser seuls. Je remontais la main pour caresser sa joue à nouveau et elle n'esquiva pas mon geste.

Je me rapprochais doucement d'elle et me baissais pour que mon visage soit au même niveau que le sien. Mes yeux se firent happer par les siens et je me penchais pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le fis le plus lentement possible afin qu'elle puisse s'écarter si elle le souhaitait. Mais encore une fois, elle ne bougea pas. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris que je tenais la chose la plus importante de toute mon existence dans mes bras.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Passez un bon week end et de bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Je suis sure pour celles qui ont reçus un teaser ce languisse de lire ce chapitre. Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 16

POV Bella

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Paul s'était imprégné de Rachel, la sœur de Jacob. Depuis, chaque week-end elle faisait la route avec nous pour retourner à la Push. J'avais très vite sympathisé avec elle. Ca me faisait bizarre de me dire qu'elle était ma belle-sœur. Je ne la considérais pas comme cela mais plutôt comme une amie qui serait toujours présente dans ma vie, comme l'était Emily, Audrey et Claire.

Nous étions vendredi et Jacob, Quil et Embry ne devaient nous rejoindre qu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Ils fêtaient le départ en retraite d'un de leur collègue de travail. Je regardais pour la énième fois l'horloge qui nous indiquait 22h38. Ces soirs-là étaient rares et heureusement car c'était vraiment ennuyeux quand il n'y avait personne. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et levai la tête de mon bouquin. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupeur de voir la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil vers mes amies qui réagirent de la même manière que moi.

« Bonsoir Bella »

POV Jasper

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous nous étions exilés de Forks par ma faute pour venir en Alaska chez nos amis. Il avait fallu que je perde le contrôle et que je m'en prenne à Bella. Heureusement que toute la famille était présente et qu'ils m'avaient retenus. Mais le mal était fait, Edward avait préféré nous éloigner d'elle et de lui-même plutôt que de la transformer. Ce qui pourrait être un geste noble de vouloir la préserver de notre espèce mais quand on le voyait, je ne pouvais pas rester à ses côtés tellement sa souffrance était intense. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre ma culpabilité due à ma faiblesse. Dans ces moments, je n'arrivais pas à bloquer mes pensées et Edward avait choisi de partir seul de son côté pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir jour après jour dépérir de plus en plus. Personne ne m'avait fait de reproche ni même éprouvé ce sentiment envers moi mais je pouvais ressentir la nostalgie pour certain jusqu'au désespoir comme chez Alice.

Par moment je sentais un regain de bonheur et quand je la regardais elle était plongée dans l'une de ses visions. Avec le temps je savais qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'apercevait que par moment. Certaines fois elle pouvait se concentrer autant qu'elle le pouvait mais ne la voyait jamais alors comme en ce moment même les visions de Bella lui venaient sans qu'elle n'essaye. Le bonheur que je ressentais fut remplacé par de l'angoisse puis de la terreur. En moins d'une seconde je la tenais par les épaules et la secouai pour la ramener parmi nous. Tout le clan Denali ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis chasser. Il ne restait plus qu'Emmett et Rosalie avec nous.

« Alice, Alice, regarde moi » appelais-je pour qu'elle réagisse.

D'abord désorientée, elle me fixa avant de se lever. Je la tenais toujours et l'empêchai de partir. Elle replongea dans une vision qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Alice ? »

« Jasper, prends les clefs de la Volvo et sors la du garage tout de suite » s'égosilla-t-elle en paniquant.

Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde et allais démarrer la voiture d'Edward. Je savais qu'après celle de Rosalie, elle était la plus rapide. Alice me rejoignit quand je fus dans l'allée près au départ. Elle n'avait pas fermé la portière que je faisais crisser les pneus en créant un nuage de poussière derrière moi.

« Jasper, roule le plus vite possible. On, … on doit absolument aller à … à Seattle, à l'université, à … à la bibliothèque. » Quand elle eu fini de prononcer ces mots je compris que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Son désarroi et son impuissance était à leur apogée.

Le téléphone portable d'Alice sonna et elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Emmett qui criait presque.

« Emmett, Rosalie, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Cela ne concerne pas la famille. Tout le monde est en sécurité. »

« Alors pourquoi être partis de cette façon sans nous prévenir ? » je pouvais entendre qu'Emmett ne croyait en rien de ce qu'Alice lui racontait.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est une urgence, excuse moi de vous avoir inquiété mais je vous promets que personne n'est en danger. Mais je dois absolument faire quelque chose d'ici deux heures. On se revoit demain. »

« Ok, mais tu nous tiens au courant, si tu as besoin. » dit-il perplexe.

« Tu seras le premier informé, je te donne ma parole. » fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Alice raconte moi ce que tu as vu. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui nous attends »

« J'ai vu Bella qui travaillait à la bibliothèque de l'université comme quasiment tous les soirs. Je l'ai vu regarder l'horloge qui indiquait 22h38 et puis » elle s'arrêta et une souffrance qui égalait celle d'Edward prit place. « Victoria est entrée dans la bibliothèque et...Oh seigneur Jasper » si elle pouvait pleurer et sangloter, j'étais certain qu'elle serait incapable de parler tellement sa douleur était forte. « J'ai vu Victoria qui soulevait Bella pour la lancer à travers la bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire le plus de mal possible avant de s'abreuver d'elle quand l'odeur de son sang fut trop tentante pour qu'elle résiste. » Elle s'arrêta comme pour reprendre son souffle alors que pour nous autres il n'était pas indispensable. « Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la bibliothèque qui apparemment la connaisse. J'ai déjà vu leurs visages quelques fois. »

« Attends tu as dit qu'il était quelle heure à l'horloge ? »

« 22h38 »

« Ce qui nous fait approximativement 2h15 pour arriver à tant. »

« Jasper, j'ai beau me concentrer mais je nous vois toujours arriver trop tard. »

« Accroche toi, Alice. J'espère qu'Edward ne nous en voudra pas s'il reçoit quelques contraventions. »

« Fonce ! » Je collais le pied au plancher. Alice et moi ne nous parlions pas durant le trajet. Elle était trop concentrée dans ses visions pour voir si quelque chose se modifiait et moi concentré sur la trajectoire. Cela faisait 1h30 que nous roulions quand Alice me dit :

« Ralenti, ne dépasse pas la limite de vitesse sur les deux prochains kilomètres. » J'obéis immédiatement et 500 mètres plus loin, je vis un radar puis suivis de flics en moto. Quand je fus sûr de ne plus être à leur portée de vue, j'accélérais à nouveau, montant à 240km/h. Je zigzaguais entre les voitures qui me valut quelques coups de klaxonne au passage. Cela faisait 1h50 que je roulais quand j'aperçus le panneau de Seattle qui annonçait la future sortie dans 15 kilomètres.

« Il va y avoir un accident de voiture qui va se produire après la sortie. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contourner » se désespéra-t-elle. Mais je refusais de croire à ce qu'il allait se produire. Il était vrai que j'avais voulu moi-même m'en prendre à Bella. Mais, je n'avais jamais voulu le faire pour la blesser ou intentionnellement. Même s'il m'était très pénible d'être près d'elle quand elle venait chez nous ou au lycée.

J'appréciais Bella car elle nous apportait une bouffée d'air frais dans notre maison. Avec elle, le temps paraissait moins long et surtout moins routinier. Alors imaginer que ce soir elle ne fasse plus partie de ce monde m'était intolérable. Malheureusement, l'accident s'était bien produit et nous nous retrouvions coincer dans un embouteillage. Je levais les yeux au ciel comme si celui-ci pouvait nous venir en aide. Je regardais ces gratte-ciels dont leur hauteur se perdait dans la nuit quand je fus pris par une impulsion.

Je ne sus dire si elle venait de moi ou d'Alice mais je crois qu'elle avait dû voir ce que je venais de penser. Je montais sur le terre plein en raclant le bas de caisse mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis pour le moment. Je coupais le contact en tirant le frein en main. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je la fermais en m'éloignant d'elle. Alice me prit la main et me dirigea. Je la suivis sans broncher.

Nous nous mîmes à courir à vitesse vampire et nous sautâmes afin d'atterrir sur le toit d'un entrepôt. Nous sautions de toit en toit qui nous permettait de ne pas être vus des humains. Nous finîmes par arriver à l'université et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le seul bâtiment qui était encore éclairé. Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions découvrir en entrant mais je m'attendais au pire. Arrivés devant les portes je respirais profondément mais aucune odeur de sang ne me parvint.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui avait les muscles tendus prête à attaquer. J'ouvris la porte juste à temps pour courir vers Bella et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne percute le mur. Je savais que mon corps est aussi dur que le béton mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur provenant d'elle quand je la réceptionnai mais une incompréhension face au choc qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je pus y lire le choc puis le soulagement. Je m'attendais à y trouver de la peur voir de la répugnance mais pas de la reconnaissance.

Je posais Bella au sol et me mis devant elle en m'accroupissant face à Victoria. De là où je me trouvais, je voyais Alice qui était dans la même position que moi avec dans son dos un groupe de trois filles. Je me concentrais sur la personne dont provenait une haine profonde. Elle était franchement contrariée de voir son plan tomber à l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un moyen d'atteindre Bella. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte restée ouverte.

« Jasper ne bouge pas ! » me prévint Alice. Je restais donc à ma place en train de regarder Victoria partir alors qu'on aurait pu en finir.

« Jacob, non, tu ne peux pas te transformer ici »

J'entendis des pas se précipiter vers nous qui s'accompagnait d'une peur sans limite. Je me redressais sachant que Victoria était loin maintenant. Je me retournais vers Bella. Celle-ci regarda Alice avant de courir vers elle.

« Alice » dit-elle en pleurant dans ses bras.

« Ho Bella, chut ca va aller maintenant, je te le promets. » Bella se redressa et recula d'elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de peine émanait d'elle.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte.

« Bella » fit un homme très grand, très jeune également mais aussi assez carré des épaules. Il était mat de peau et dégageait une forte odeur nauséabonde de chien. Bella se mit à courir vers lui mais celui-ci fit les trois quart de distance qui les séparait à une vitesse trop rapide pour de simples humains.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme un poids plume. Bella entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras se refermèrent sur son cou. Sa tête se nicha dans sa poitrine afin de pleurer. Il la posa sur une table et se recula légèrement pour regarder son visage. Il dû se baisser légèrement afin qu'il soit à la même hauteur. Une vague d'amour me saisit subitement. Je regardais plus attentivement autour de moi et je vis trois couples qui s'étaient formés. Le soulagement avait pris place dans chaque personne. Mais ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins fut Bella en train d'embrasser le garçon qui l'avait appelé tout à l'heure.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle culpabilisait quand elle s'était écartée d'Alice. D'ailleurs Alice avait pris place à mes côtés et entourait ma taille de ses bras. Elle éprouvait de la tristesse face à ce tableau car on venait de comprendre que Bella ne fera plus jamais parti des nôtres. L'homme rompa le baiser et s'écarta pour mieux observer Bella. Il découvrit en même temps que nous les marques dans son cou qui commençaient à apparaître.

« Jacob, ce n'est rien, on sait tous comment ça aurait pu se terminer. » Mais cela ne le calma pas. Il écrasa son poing sur la table où était assise Bella qui s'effondra sous le choc. Heureusement qu'il prit Bella avec son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se recula précipitamment, son corps qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Les deux autres gars qui l'accompagnaient se mirent autour de lui pour le raisonner. Mais sa colère était trop importante pour que la raison agisse. Je lui envoyais une vague de calme qui arrêta ses tremblements. Ses yeux alors se posèrent sur nous. La fille qui n'avait apparemment pas de compagnons s'approcha de lui.

« Jacob, s'il te plaît maitrise-toi. On a besoin de toi. » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, grande sœur je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Toi, m'effrayer, je suis encore capable de te donner une bonne leçon. » sourit-elle mais son inquiétude la dominait. Il lui sourit en retour et la prit dans ses bras. Il souffla, puis la relâcha et s'avança vers nous.

« Jacob ? » appela Bella avant de vouloir le rejoindre. Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit non de la tête. Elle s'immobilisa mais le suppliât du regard.

« Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il se retourna vers nous et continua.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » nous demanda-t-il en nous regardant chacun notre tour.

C'est Alice qui répondit.

« Alice et Jasper Cullen » A ce nom, son corps se tendit comme un arc, ses mains se mirent à trembler et une haine profonde m'atteignit comme une gifle.

« Il est avec vous ? » Son ton était dur.

« Nous sommes venus seuls. Personne d'autres ne sait que nous sommes ici. » fis-je pour l'apaiser en lui envoyant de nouveau une vague de calme.

« Et nous peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes ? Visiblement, pas que de simples humains » il fit un sourire narquois avant de répondre.

« Nous sommes des Quileutes. » A ce mot, je compris leur nature. Pourquoi leur odeur nous répugnait autant, leur force, leur rapidité, les tremblements de corps et le pourquoi du commentaire « tu ne peux pas te transformer ici. ». Ainsi donc, les Quileutes se transformaient de nouveau en loup-garou. Et Bella qui s'était retournée vers lui. Je la regardais, elle avait la tête baissée et sa peine, sa culpabilité avaient augmenté. Au moins elle était au courant de la situation. Je me reconcentrais sur Jacob.

« Nous sommes ici car j'ai eu une vision me montrant que Victoria attaquait Bella. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas interférer dans vos vies. C'est que je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela arrive. »

« Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. » cracha-t-il. Même s'il nous détestait, il éprouvait de la reconnaissance.

« Jacob, je dois fermer. Si on rentrait. » Il se retourna vers elle et en quelques enjambées, il la tenait dans ses bras en la berçant.

La sœur de Jacob éteignit l'ordinateur et prit les affaires de Bella. Bella se saisit de la clef et nous sortîmes tous de la bibliothèque. Nous passâmes devant pour montrer notre bonne foi. Nous attendîmes que Bella ferme la porte pour savoir comment allait se dérouler la suite. Mais le corps de Bella accusait le choc de sa rencontre et n'arrivait pas à rentrer la clef dans la serrure. Jacob lui prit et le fit à sa place avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Il souleva Bella afin de la porter. Je parlais doucement pour que lui seul m'entende :

« Veux-tu que je l'aide à s'endormir ? » Il me regarda avec un air surpris puis acquiesça. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant de nos dons. Je me concentrais sur Bella et lui envoyais un grosse vague de somnolence. Ses yeux ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de se fermer. Je fus surpris face aux sentiments de Jacob. Il émanait un amour inconditionnel qui me déstabilisait. Habituellement, je ne ressentais cette puissance qu'en présence de vampire comme entre Carlisle et Esmé. Non seulement, il l'aimait mais il la vénérait. Il suffisait d'être attentif pour s'en apercevoir. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'à leur voiture.

« Notre voiture est restée à la sortie de l'autoroute. On va vous suivre à pied »

« Tenez voici notre adresse. » fit Jacob en nous tendant un papier. « On doit discuter » Je le pris.

Nous attendions qu'ils partent pour nous diriger vers leur logement. Nous arrivions un peu avant eux. Sauter sur les toits permettait de gagner du temps considérablement. Je regardais l'immeuble dans lequel ils logeaient. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en mauvais état. Lorsque Jacob arriva, nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux en gardant une certaine distance comme de sécurité. Il sortit de la voiture afin d'y faire le tour et prit Bella dans ses bras. Celle-ci encore endormie se laissa faire. Nous rentrâmes dans le hall. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable, ça sentait le propre. Nous les suivîmes. Quatre d'entre eux rentrèrent dans un appartement.

« Nous vous retrouverons d'ici cinq minutes chez Jacob » fit un des deux Quileutes. Nous hochâmes de la tête et continuâmes notre chemin. Arrivé au cinquième et dernier étage, Jacob demanda à sa sœur de sortir les clés de sa poche arrière. Celle-ci les prit et ouvrit la porte. Jacob se dirigea vers une porte et revint deux minutes plus tard. Nous n'avions pas bougé, attendant qu'il nous autorise à entrer. Ce qu'il fit quand il aperçut notre position. Je fis un tour rapide de l'appartement de mes yeux. Je sentais la curiosité d'Alice augmenter. Je lui pris la main pour la garder près de moi. Je ne voulais pas que son enthousiasme naturel soit mal interprété par notre hôte. Il était assez nerveux comme ça. Nous entendîmes deux petits coups à la porte et Jacob alla ouvrir. Les deux autres Quileutes entrèrent. Nous primes place autour de la table basse. Nous sur le canapé et Jacob et ses amis au sol.

« Rachel tu devrais aller dormir avec Bella pour cette nuit. »

« Tu es sûr Jacob ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Bonne nuit grande sœur. » Elle le regarda intensément avant de répondre.

« Bonne nuit, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un appartement et pas à la Push. Le bruit à cette heure-ci serait mal venu. Ok ? »

« C'est très clair, Rachel. » Elle nous lançant un dernier coup d'œil à chacun comme pour faire passer le message et alla, je le supposais, rejoindre Bella dans la chambre.

« Commençons les choses sérieuses » fit Jacob, prit d'une soudaine détermination. « Avez-vous l'intention de revenir vivre à Forks ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Pas dans l'immédiat » répondit Alice « Pourquoi ? » Jacob se passa la main derrière la nuque et bougea sa tête comme pour faire craquer les os. Il regarda ses amis avant de se retourner vers nous.

« En fait, ne le prenez pas mal, mais depuis votre départ nous nous sommes introduits sur votre territoire plusieurs fois. Comprenez-nous, ce n'est pas pour reconquérir une parcelle de terre que nous foulons ce sol mais pour étendre notre recherche afin de contrer Victoria ou tout autre menace qui s'y présentait. »

« J'espère que vous ne vous en êtes pas pris à des connaissances qui venaient nous rendre visite même si nous n'y habitons plus. »

« Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons croisé qu'une sangsue et elle était seule, un nomade. Bien sûr nous y avons pourchassé Victoria à plusieurs reprises.»

« Très bien, continuez vos patrouilles dans notre secteur. Je suppose que la maison de Bella est sous votre surveillance ? » demandais-je.

« Il y a un loup en permanence dans les bois qui l'entoure de jour comme de nuit. Plus Jacob, la nuit quand Bella dort chez son père. » précisa un des deux autres Quileutes.

« Embry » gronda Jacob.

« Quoi, il est préférable de les prévenir. Surtout quand vous avez de l'intimité. Un conseil » il nous regarda « ne restez pas dans le coin, sinon vos oreilles ne s'en remettrons pas. » finit-il tout sourire.

Je sentais l'irritabilité de Jacob augmenter. Mais aussi la tristesse d'Alice assise à mes côtés. Je pivotais afin d'être en face d'elle toujours assis sur le canapé. Je lui pris une main et y dessinai des cercles dessus avec mon pouce pour la soutenir. Bella était plus qu'une amie pour Alice, jusqu'à présent une deuxième sœur. Mais dorénavant, il faudrait se faire à l'idée que Bella ne nous rejoindrait jamais plus.

« Excusez-moi, comment vous vous organisez habituellement ? » osais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par organiser ? » répondit Jacob.

« Je veux dire vos journées, je suppose que vous avez un emploi du temps pour les cours, vous vous rejoignez comment ça se passe ? » Je sentis une grande gêne.

« Heu, nous n'allons pas à la fac. D'une part, nous sommes trop jeunes, nous n'avons que 17 ans » mes yeux devaient sortir de mes orbites et Alice était aussi étonnée que moi. Nous avions devant nous des gamins « et deuxièmement » continua Jacob sans remarquer notre état « nous travaillons tous les trois dans un garage automobile. Nous réparons des vieilles voitures ou motos. Nous déposons les filles à la fac puis allons au garage. Les filles vont à leurs cours et quand elles ont un trou dans leur planning ou qu'elles ont finit leur journée, elles doivent aller à la bibliothèque et nous attendre. De plus Bella y travaille tous les soirs excepté le mercredi. Elle fait 18h00 à 23h00. Nous finissons à 18h00. Le temps de se changer et d'aller à l'université nous les retrouvons autour de 18h30. Donc je reste avec elle jusqu'à la fermeture. »

« Et pourquoi ce soir, vous n'y étiez pas ? » fit Alice avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

« Un gars du boulot fêtait sa retraite. On ne pouvait pas refuser de rester. » fit celui dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

« Donc si je résume la situation » reprit Alice, « Vous emmenez les quatre filles à l'université … »

« Non, Rachel ne vit pas ici, elle a son propre studio à proximité de la fac. » fit Jacob.

« OK, alors vous déposez les trois filles à la fac qui vont suivre leurs matières respectives, pendant que vous vous travaillez dans un garage à réparer des voitures. Puis arriver 18h00 vous retournez chercher les filles et seul Jacob reste avec Bella jusqu'à 23h00. » termina Alice sèchement. Je sentais sa tension montée. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? On a des charges à payer, un loyer et tout se qui va avec. » cracha Jacob. Alice se radoucit légèrement mais ne décampa pas de sa position.

« Pour finir, personne ne peut être avec Bella et les autres pour la protéger la journée. Elle doit être surveillée. Je ne vois pas comment Victoria a pu savoir que ce soir tu ne serais pas présent si elle n'a pas quelqu'un qui peut vous observer sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Tu peux distinguer Victoria de n'importe quelle autre odeur ? »

« Bien sûr, ne nous sous-estime pas » menaça Jacob.

« Ce n'était pas une critique, je voulais juste que tu me confirmes mon raisonnement. » Jacob se renfrogna. Alice se tourna vers moi et me regarda en me questionnant. Je sentais de l'excitation provenant d'elle.

« Bon, je sais, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais nous allons nous inscrire aux même cours que Bella, Rachel et vos deux amies pour leur assurer une protection. De cette façon, on pourra essayer de démasquer celui qui informe Victoria. » Jacob passa par toutes sortes d'émotions mais la peur et la répugnance étaient les principales. Il regarda ses amis pour connaître leur point de vue. Tous les trois éprouvaient la même chose. Mais le soulagement prit le dessus.

« Expliquez moi comment vous pouvez être présent auprès de chacune d'elle alors que vous êtes deux ? » répliqua Embry.

« Nous allons demander de l'aide à nos frères et sœurs. » fit Alice. Une haine explosa en moi.

« Edward ne sera pas des nôtres. Il ne sera même pas au courant de la situation. » ajoutais-je immédiatement. Cela dissipa légèrement ce sentiment mais il restait quand même présent.

« Comment ferez-vous pour vous nourrir ? »

« Quand vous serez rentrés chez vous la nuit et le week-end. Nous chasserons le plus souvent possible. » Jacob nous observait tour à tour pour savoir s'il pouvait nous faire confiance. Alors je rajoutais :

« Ecoutez, nous voulons tous la même chose. Protéger Bella, ainsi que vos amies, c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Encore une fois, nous nous ne sommes pas là pour interférer dans vos vies. Nous voulons qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible auprès de l'être aimé. » Je voulais faire comprendre à Jacob que nous ne cherchions pas à ramener Bella parmi nous. Il regarda encore une fois ces collègues, puis dit :

« C'est d'accord, mais nous voulons être tenus au courant de tout ce qui se passera. Nous, nous ne voulons pas être écartés. Est-ce clair ? »

« Marché conclu » répondit Alice en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle se rapprocha de Jacob en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci hésita avant de la serrer. Ca me fit bizarre de voir la main d'Alice être engloutie par la poigne de Jacob.

« Nous allons vous laisser. Nous devons prévenir Emmett et Rosalie qu'ils doivent s'inscrire à l'université. On se revoit lundi sur le parking devant la bibliothèque ? »

« On y sera. »

« Très bien, alors à lundi. » ne put s'empêcher Alice de répéter. Nous sortîmes de leur immeuble et courûmes à notre voiture en passant comme pour l'aller sur les toits. Demander l'aide d'Emmett serait facile. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait être ravi même mais pour ce qui était de Rosalie, ce sera une autre paire de manche. Comment la convaincre ?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais pal mal de bouleversements.**

**Passez un bon week end et de bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont encore. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Le chapitre précédent a plu à beaucoup d'entre vous. J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 17

POV d'Emmett

Alice venait de raccrocher. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de raconter ma conversation à Rosalie, elle l'avait parfaitement entendu.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses Rose ? » demandais-je.

« Elle nous cache quelque chose. Elle ne serait pas partie si précipitamment sans prévenir Carlisle si ce n'était pas important, voir grave »

« Tu penses qu'elle nous ment ? »

« Non, elle te l'as promis. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait demain. Alors on attend. Si elle a besoin de nous elle nous appellera » me répondit-elle en prenant un magasine féminin.

J'allai allumer la télé et sautai de chaîne en chaîne, même le sport n'arrivait pas à faire passer ma nervosité. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer, habituellement j'étais l'insouciant du groupe, de la famille, mais là tout de suite quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas rien. Un pressentiment me tiraillait, si j'avais été humain, j'aurai pu dire que j'avais l'estomac noué. Je restai assis sur ce canapé jusqu'à ce que Carlisle et Esmé reviennent avec le clan Denali. Ils étaient partis chasser en théorie mais je n'étais pas d'humeur taquine. Esmé se rendit compte que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

« Alice et Jasper sont partis chasser ? »

« Non Esmé, Jasper et Alice sont partis tout court. On ne sait pas où, ni pourquoi. Alice m'a dit qu'ils seront de retour demain » fis-je d'une voix sèche. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais si en rogne.

« Emmett, Alice nous a dit que ça ne nous concernait pas. Si c'était le cas, elle en aurait parlé et ne serait pas enfui avec Jasper. Tu te montes le bourrichon pour rien. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, toi qui d'habitude est presque m'en foutiste » dit-elle doucement pour apaiser tout le monde.

« Je le sais Rose, mais tu as bien remarqué comme moi, la détresse qu'affichait Alice quand elle a eu sa vision. C'est obligatoirement que quelque chose d'important et même grave qui va se produire. Elle ne se serait pas sauvée de cette manière » rageais-je.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Est-ce que Jasper interférait tant que ça sur nos émotions au point que jamais je ne me m'étais en colère.

« Emmett » m'appela Carlisle « Je crois que tu devrais aller chasser ou du moins prendre l'air » Il avait raison, il fallait que je sorte ou je finirais par casser un objet. Je courus vers la porte et fonçai vers la forêt qui s'étendait tout autour de nous. Pourquoi cela me perturbait autant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se produisait en moi. Mais cette sensation qu'une chose mauvaise était en train de se produire ne s'évapora pas. Ce fut uniquement lorsque j'entendis au loin la Volvo revenir que je retournai chez nos amis.

Mais je n'entrai pas à l'intérieur j'attendai sur les marches du perron. La voiture s'arrêta, Jasper et Alice en sortirent. Ils avaient un air plus sereins que lorsqu'ils étaient partis mais une tristesse avait pris place sur leur visage. Je n'attendais pas d'être avec tout le monde pour leur demander des comptes.

« Mais bordel, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes partis comme des voleurs. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si important pour que tu ne nous dises rien Alice? » aboyais-je. Jasper m'envoya une bonne dose de calme qui me détendit mais mon inquiétude était toujours présente.

« Emmett allons dedans, et puis comme promis, je vais avoir besoin de toi » fit Alice avec une petite voix que je reconnus à peine.

Elle, toujours si enjouée, donnait l'impression que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Ils passèrent devant moi et je fermai la porte derrière nous. Esmé se précipita vers Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras et j'entendis des sanglots étouffés provenant d'Alice. Les Denali eurent la courtoisie de nous laisser seuls.

« Jasper peux-tu nous dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Carlisle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

« Hier soir peu après que vous soyez partis Alice a eu une vision de … Bella » souffla-t-il. Je me mis à le regarder comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

« Et tu oses me dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de la famille » explosai-je « On parle bien de la petite Bella de Forks, la fille du sheriff, notre Bella maladroite? » Jasper décupla sa dose de calme et je supposai qu'elle avait dû atteindre tout le monde.

« Oui, Emmett, c'est bien elle. Si on est parti si précipitamment c'est parce que dans sa vision Alice a vu Victoria s'en prendre à Bella » En tant que vampire nous étions pâles mais je crois que je n'avais plus de couleur, je me sentai livide pourtant nous ne pouvions pas être malade.

« Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai eu le temps de me propulser dans les airs avant que Bella ne heurte un mur. Elle va bien et n'a aucune égratignure. Mais Victoria s'est enfuie » finit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je retrouvais petit à petit mes esprits et annonça:

« Quel est le plan ? » Jasper releva la tête et me fit un sourire qui me faisait comprendre qui me retrouvait enfin.

« Reprendre les cours lundi à la fac de Seattle. Surveillance rapprochée » Je me tapais les mains pour confirmer que j'étais plus que partant. Sauf que la voix d'Alice fit redescendre mon entrain :

« Jasper ne t'a pas tout raconté Emmett, ce qu'il va vous dire ne va pas vous plaire » Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Esmé. Jasper se gratta la tête et lissa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

« Bella ne deviendra jamais l'une des nôtres. Si quand Edward était avec elle, cela pouvait être une possibilité maintenant ce n'est plus envisageable. Bella … hum … Bella comment dire … »

« Crache le morceau Jasper » me mettant en colère.

« Bella n'est plus seule, Emmett » Sa remarque me cloua sur place.

« Quand tu dis n'est plus seule, tu veux dire qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? » fis-je avec un ton méprisant.

« Tu as tout compris »

« Elle n'aura pas perdu de temps. Pauvre Edward, s'il venait à l'apprendre, il ne s'en remettra jamais »

« C'est ce qu'il voulait, en la quittant » cria Alice « Il voulait qu'elle puisse vivre en tant qu'humaine et bien c'est ce qu'elle fait. Mais je défie quiconque qui ose dire que Bella n'aimait pas Edward et que notre départ ne l'a pas fait souffrir. Parce que vous ne l'avez pas vu pendant tous ces mois où elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Edward ne peut que s'en prendre à lui-même » Rosalie baissa la tête, et je ravalais le sentiment de trahison que j'éprouvais à l'encontre de Bella. Alice rajouta :

« Si aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons la Bella que nous connaissons c'est grâce à l'homme avec qui elle est. Si toutefois on peut le qualifier d'homme. »

« Pourquoi, notre chère Bella a retourné sa veste ? » rigolais-je.

« Emmett » me gronda gentiment Esmé.

« Bien sûr que non, mais disons qu'il est particulier »

« Alice viens en fait, s'il te plaît » Tout comme moi Carlisle était impatient.

« Bella côtoie un Quileute » Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Quileutes comme … » chuchotais-je.

« Comme ceux de Forks qui ont cette particularité de se transformer en loup dés qu'ils le souhaitent » Je déglutis difficilement « Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Apparemment Victoria n'en est pas à sa première tentative pour tuer Bella. Ils ont réussi à chaque fois à l'éloigner mais jamais à l'attraper. Si nous avons bien compris, elle aurait cette facilité à se sortir d'affaire malgré les nombreux plans qu'ils ont établis. De plus pour sécuriser le périmètre ils se sont introduits sur nos terres » Elle regarda Carlisle en disant ces derniers mots. Celui-ci rajouta :

« Donc si je résume la situation, vous êtes partis comme s'il y avait le feu à la maison, pour essayer d'empêcher Victoria de nuire à Bella. Quand vous arrivez sur place, celle-ci s'enfuie » Jasper et Alice acquiescèrent « Mais comment vous savez qu'elle est en couple? » Jasper reprit.

« Au moment où Victoria est sortit de la bibliothèque, on a entendu des hommes dire à l'un d'entre eux qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer sur le campus. Quelques secondes après, trois hommes sont apparus dans la bibliothèque dont un appelant Bella »

« Ok, donc il était prévu que son compagnon … » fit Carlisle.

« Jacob, l'homme qui partage la vie de Bella s'appelle Jacob, Jacob Black pour être plus précise » Carlisle ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant Alice.

« Black comme Emphraim Black, il serait son descendant ? »

« Je ne peux que le supposer Carlisle » répondit Alice.

« Hé bien, au moins elle ne sait pas choisi n'importe qui » ajoutais-je.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est choisie » Je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils « Bella n'était pas toute seule dans la bibliothèque, elles étaient quatre. Les deux autres hommes étaient les compagnons de deux des trois femmes qui s'y trouvaient. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il régnait un soulagement et un amour très intense dans cette bibliothèque quand ils s'aperçurent que personne n'était blessée »

« Ils s'aiment, pourquoi tu dis qu'elle n'a pas choisi ? » demandais-je confus.

« J'ai ressenti comme une connexion pour chaque couple. On dirait qu'ils sont reliés les uns aux autres. Quand je me suis concentré sur les émotions de Jacob, j'ai ressenti un amour aussi dévoué que celui de Carlisle pour Esmé, ou toi pour Rosalie ou moi pour Alice que Jacob portait à Bella. »

« Enfin c'est impossible, les humains ne peuvent pas avoir des sentiments aussi forts que les nôtres » protesta Rosalie.

« Je peux te garantir que ces Quileutes le peuvent. C'est pour ça que je dis que Bella n'a pas choisi dans le sens où elle répond à l'amour qu'il lui porte. Bien sûr, elle a envie d'être sa compagne. Personne ne la contraint à quoi que ce soit » Finalement, si Bella est allée vers ce Jacob, c'est que celui qui prétendait l'aimer l'avait abandonnée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être heureuse avec un autre homme qu'Edward. Elle était aimée et protégée comme il se doit.

« Et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec elle ? » cracha Rosalie, c'est Alice qui lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Parce qu'ils travaillaient, chacun d'entre eux à un appartement donc des factures à payer. Tous les trois travaillent dans un garage automobile à réparer des vieilles bagnoles et Bella travaille à mi-temps à la bibliothèque de l'université. Malgré qu'ils n'aient que 17 ans, je les trouve très mature pour leur âge. D'ailleurs quand on les voit, tu les crois plus vieux »

« Attends tu nous dis que non seulement Bella est avec un homme mais en plus ils vivent ensemble » j'étais scié.

« Oui Emmett et en quoi c'est surprenant ? »

« Non, si … enfin non c'est normal mais on était habitué à la voir avec Edward qui refusait de la toucher. Donc je la voyais comme une nonne presque » Carlisle secouait la tête de droite à gauche mais pouffait silencieusement, Alice et Esmé levaient les yeux en l'air, Jasper avait ses épaules qui tremblait mais s'empêchait de rire et Rosalie me regardait comme si j'étais un abruti, si elle avait été à côté de moi j'aurai reçu une tape derrière la tête à coup sûr.

Après un moment, Carlisle reprit.

« Donc, vous avez rencontré les conjoints des femmes qui étaient avec Bella à la bibliothèque mais tu as dit qu'elles étaient quatre non ? »

« C'est exact, la quatrième Rachel, est la sœur de Jacob »

« D'accord, vous avez discuté et quelles conclusions ont été tirées ? »

« Victoria en sait beaucoup sur leurs agissements, on pense que Bella doit être observée à l'université. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais rodé sur le campus avant cette nuit. Pas une seule fois les Quileutes ont senti sa présence. Elle doit avoir un humain qu'elle doit manipuler » argumenta Jasper.

« De plus vu leur situation, ils ne peuvent pas aller à l'université. Je suppose même qu'ils n'ont pas fini le lycée. Ca n'empêche pas qu'ils aient trouvé un emploi. Actuellement, ils accompagnent les filles à l'université, puis partent à leur boulot. Ils finissent à 18h00 et vont directement à la bibliothèque pour les retrouver. Jacob reste avec Bella jusqu'à la fermeture »

« Attends, laisse moi deviner, on va devoir reprendre les cours à l'université pour surveiller ces humains qui pourraient épier Bella ? » dis-je.

« Tu as tout compris, elles sont quatre, nous sommes quatre. Chacun d'entre nous va avec une des filles sachant que je serai celle qui accompagnera Bella. Je vous laisse le choix pour les autres » dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

« Excuse moi, est-ce que par hasard tu m'as compté parmi les quatre pions ? » questionna Rosalie.

« Oui pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire ? » répliqua Alice.

« N'imagine pas une seule seconde que je vais jouer les baby-sitter. Est-ce clair ? » gronda Rosalie.

« Rosalie, s'il te plaît, aide nous. » pria Alice.

« J'avais prévenu que cette fille allait nous causer que des problèmes depuis le début. Regarde où on en est. Edward ne vit plus avec nous et il est malheureux comme jamais. Et maintenant, on doit utiliser notre temps pour éviter que celle qui l'a mis dans cet état ne soit pas blessée. Et en plus, elle en aime un autre après même pas une année. Ca sera sans moi Alice »

« Premièrement, si Edward en est là, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Elle lui avait demandé de la transformer pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il en a fait qu'à sa tête. Ne reproche pas à Bella de vouloir être heureuse alors que celui qui lui promettait un amour infini l'a abandonné seule dans une forêt. Deuxièmement, tu as vu comme nous l'état d'Edward la dernière fois, si Bella se fait tuer par Victoria que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? Réfléchis-y Rosalie. Troisièmement, même si le fait de savoir que Bella ne sera jamais une vampire et que cela m'attriste, je ne peux que lui souhaiter pour le temps qu'elle passera sur cette terre, qu'elle trouve le bonheur auprès d'une personne qui sera l'aimer comme il se doit et Jacob aime Bella autant qu'Edward. De plus, il pourra lui offrir la possibilité de devenir mère si elle le souhaite. Alors Rosalie, si tu avais le choix, tu souhaiterais avoir Bella comme sœur, ou lui donner une chance de sentir un enfant grandir en elle? Est-ce que tu serais prête à regarder Edward dans les yeux si Bella ne vivait plus sachant que tu aurais pu intervenir ? Encore une fois Rosalie réfléchis-y » finit-elle en tournant les talons.

Je me postais devant Rosalie en essayant de garder mon air sévère sur le visage et lui dit :

« Fais ce que tu veux mais je vais à Seattle, soit tu m'accompagnes soit tu restes ici avec Carlisle et Esmé mais moi j'y vais. Que Bella soit humaine ou vampire avec Edward ou un autre, je m'en fiche, elle est à mes yeux et restera une petite sœur pour moi et mon devoir est d'être auprès d'elle si elle a besoin d'aide. Et dans ce cas on ne peut pas dire les camps soient équitables. Bella est seule la journée et sans défense, ne pense même pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'aller la secourir et je resterais à ses côtés tant que la situation ne sera pas réglée. A toi de voir. » Pendant toute ma tirade, elle me regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis elle baissa la tête comme une petite fille qu'on gronde car elle a fait une bêtise. Mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir, je me retournai et sortis de la maison pour ne pas craquer.

Je n'attendis que dix minutes avant que Rosalie me rejoigne. Je ne me retournai pas et la laissai faire le premier pas.

« Je ferai parti du convoi. Je vous accompagnerai à Seattle et j'aiderai à débusquer celui qui aide Victoria » Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête entre mes épaules. Je me retournai et pris son visage entre mes mains pour mieux observer son expression. On y voyait la honte mais aussi de la détermination. Je la rapprochai de moi et l'embrassai tendrement. Jusqu'à ce que ce baiser s'enflamme et que nos émotions nous dictent nos mouvements.

POV Jacob

Les Cullen venaient de partir. Nous nous regardâmes comme si on pouvait se comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler. Cette nuit j'avais failli perdre ma Bella. Pendant un bref instant, j'avais cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Mais dès que j'avais franchi les portes de la bibliothèque et que je l'avais vue courir vers moi, je renaissais. Pouvoir la serrer contre moi et la sentir vivre contre moi avait été un soulagement immédiat. C'était malheureux à dire mais pour la première fois, je fus reconnaissant que les Cullen soient présents. Sans eux, je n'imaginai même pas dans l'état que j'aurai retrouvé Bella, d'ailleurs j'effaçai très vite ses pensées de mon esprit pour éviter que ma colère anéantisse mon contrôle.

« On va devoir en parler à Sam, cette décision vient de changer les choses. Dorénavant, on ne sera plus les seuls à prendre des décisions, il va falloir avertir les Cullen et vice et versa » dit Quil.

« Je sais, mais avons-nous le choix ? Je veux dire j'aurai pu perdre Bella ce soir. Même si c'est un sacrifice que devoir côtoyer ces Cullen au quotidien, je préfère ça que de me demander chaque seconde si Bella vit encore. De plus, si Victoria se rend compte que les Cullen sont revenus, peut-être que son obstination envers Bella s'amenuisera » répliquais-je.

« C'est tout ce que je souhaite mais il faut se l'avouer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de les voir tous les jours » rajouta Embry.

« Chacun d'entre nous devra faire un effort, mais si ça peut nous apporter du soulagement, je suis prêt à agir pour que la situation soit des plus faciles pour tous » répondis-je.

« Tu as raison, c'est l'idée que nos femmes soient en leur compagnie toute la journée est vraiment dure à digérer » fit Embry.

« Il va falloir pourtant s'y habituer. Allez, retournez auprès de vos petites amies. On part tôt demain » finis-je.

« Bonne nuit Jacob » ma saluèrent-ils.

« Bonne nuit les gars » Je refermai la porte derrière moi et donna tournai la clef pour nous enfermer.

Je dépliais le canapé et mis le drap et la couverture. J'allais voir si les filles dormaient paisiblement. Bella n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de gémir. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui caressai le visage. Ca la calma quelques secondes avant que ces gémissements se firent plus sonores. Mais on entendait parfaitement la peur qu'elle ressentait dans son rêve, même cauchemar.

Je décidais de la porter sur le canapé afin de pourvoir la calmer avec ma présence à ces côtés. Quand je l'eus déposée, je fis le tour du lit d'appoint et m'installai de manière à pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Mais son cauchemar ne faisait qu'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler. On m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller quelqu'un qui rêvait mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je la secouais assez fort pour la faire réagir tout en l'appelant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement mais ne me voyaient pas. Son esprit était encore piégé dans ce cauchemar, alors je l'appelais plus fort.

« Bella, Bellaaaaa, BELLAAAAAAAA »

« Jacob » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis là, tout est fini, tu ne risques rien à présent » dis-je pour la sécuriser. Et elle fondit en larmes. Le contre coup venait de réapparaître.

« Jacob » m'appela-t-elle entre ses sanglots. J'attendis qu'elle continue à parler.

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras » me supplia-t-elle.

Je la fis basculer sur moi et l'entourai de mes bras autant que je le pouvais sans lui faire mal. D'un côté, je voulais la réconforter et de l'autre lui offrir toute la chaleur que je possédais.

« Ca va aller ma puce. Dorénavant tu ne seras plus seule » Un petit moment se passa avant qu'elle ne réplique :

« Comment ça, je ne serais jamais seule ? » pas de doute elle était bien réveillée maintenant.

« Après avoir regagné les voitures, les Cullen nous ont suivis jusqu'ici pour discuter »

« Et ? »

« Il a été décidé que toi, Audrey, Claire et Rachel seraient suivies dans vos cours et partout où vous irez quand on ne sera pas présent avec vous »

« Mais qui va nous suivre ? »

« Les Cullen » je vis d'abord de la joie puis une grande peine atteindre ses yeux.

« Bella, ils m'ont dit qu'il y aurait eux deux mais également Rosalie et Emmett, personne d'autre qu'eux quatre » Elle parut soulagée de ma confidence. Elle me regarda intensément avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'acte que tu viens de faire. Je sais ce que tu ressens envers les vampires et le sacrifice que tu as fait en acceptant qu'il reste auprès de nous la journée pour notre sécurité. Ho Jacob, je t'aime tellement » finit-elle en m'embrassant. Je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à mon encontre dans ce baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Mon membre se durcissait au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait.

En très peu de temps, Bella se retrouva en sous-vêtement alors que j'étais déjà en boxer. Je la fis basculer à nouveau pour être au-dessus d'elle. Je passais une main derrière son dos et défis son soutien-gorge qui me cachait ses deux monts magnifiques. Une fois qu'il fut au sol, je pris un de ses tétons dans ma bouche alors que l'autre se durcissait entre mes doigts, le faisant rouler. Je changeais de sein. Mes mains descendirent vers sa culotte que je baissais. Bella m'aida à l'ôter sans que j'eu besoin de relâcher mon attention. Avec mon genou, je lui fit écarter les jambes afin de me placer entre elles. Je lâchais son téton et descendis de plus en plus bas en lui picorant la peau de baiser jusqu'à arriver à son intimité bien humide. Je donnais un coup de langue qui la fit haleter. Je taquinais son clitoris avec ma langue jusqu'à ce que Bella me saisisse les cheveux et m'oblige à remonter vers elle.

« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ai que moi qui reçoit du plaisir ce soir. Allonge toi » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je me laissai faire et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi mais en sens inverse. J'avais droit à un super point de vue sur sa croupe, son sexe et même sa bouche qui parsemait de baiser toute ma longueur avant de passer sa langue sur ma fente comme elle le ferait avec une glace. Elle prit mon gland dans sa bouche avant de le sucer comme une friandise.

« Bella, c'est trop bon, tu veux me tuer ? » dis-je avant de m'occuper de sa chaleur dégoulinante.

Je fis rentrer ma langue dans ses plis alors que sa bouche se refermait autour de ma verge. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre ballet répondant à l'attention qu'apportait l'autre. Quand, je titillais son paquet de nerfs avec mes doigts, elle cajolait mes bourses faisait grossir cette boule de jouissance. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je ne résistais plus. Je sentais les parois de Bella qui se resserraient sur ma langue.

« Bella, mon cœur vient avec moi, je vais venir, jouis avec moi bébé » Je pinçais son clitoris qui déclencha son orgasme. Je suivis quelques secondes derrière elle dans sa bouche. Elle me nettoya complètement avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Je lui caressais les flans et son dos le temps qu'elle retrouve sa lucidité. Je sentis un air chaud soufflant sur mon sexe qui tressauta. Ce même souffle qui le fit dresser à nouveau.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu es prêt pour un second round. » Rien qu'à c'est mot, j'étais de nouveau dur et tout à fait en position pour un second tour. Bella garda sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire à quatre pattes. Je me mis à genoux derrière elle.

« Bella tu es sûre, je sais que cette position est loin de celle que tu préfères »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour que tu me pénètres après on changera » Je fis courir mon membre le long de sa fente et jouai avec mon gland en titillant son entrée. Je pouvais constater comme ma verge luisait.

« Jacob arrête de t'amuser et viens » J'obéissais et poussai en elle doucement. Je regardais mon sexe disparaître dans ses chairs si douces et chaudes qui me serraient divinement jusqu'à la garde. Bella vint à ma rencontre et poussa son bassin contre le mien pour m'obliger à m'asseoir sur mes pieds. Son dos se releva et se colla contre le mien. Ses mains vinrent attraper mes cheveux ce qu'il la fit cambrer et me permettait de mieux m'introduire en elle.

De son côté, Bella venait à ma rencontre à chacune de mes poussées. Elle était de moins en moins silencieuse, surtout quand mes mains vinrent cajoler ses seins et faire rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts.

« Jacoooobbbbbb »

« Bella, tu es si douce ma puce. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi » fis-je en poussant plus fort en elle. Mes mains abandonnèrent ses monts pour se poser sur ses hanches pour accentuer mes va et vient. Bella commença à crier et je luttai de plus en plus pour me retenir d'éjaculer avant elle. Je fis glisser mes doigts de ma main droite vers son intimité et me mit à masser son bouton de plaisir intensément. Ses parois commençaient à se contracter qui annonçait sa délivrance proche. Je la pénétrai plus rapidement en allant au plus profond d'elle jusqu'à taper son point G à chaque intrusion en stimulant son clitoris.

« HOOO » cria Bella.

« » criais-je en même temps qu'elle alors que sa jouissance entrainait la mienne. Je nous fis coucher sur le côté de manière à se retrouver en position de la cuillère moi toujours en elle. J'attrapais la couverture et nous couvris. Je tenais Bella dans mes bras et attendais que sa respiration redevienne normale avant de me retirer. Elle se retourna pour me faire face et m'embrassa. Je ne me retenais pas plus et lui dit tout ce que je ressentais :

« Bella, j'ai tellement eu peur ce soir, pendant un instant je t'ai cru morte, j'ai cru que demain n'existerait jamais »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jacob, il y aura toujours un lendemain même si je n'étais plus là pour le voir »

« Tu ne comprends pas Bella ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. Tu es mon étoile, mon soleil et moi je suis la planète Terre. Si demain tu viens à disparaître alors je n'ai plus lieu d'être. La vie s'atténuera jusqu'à s'éteindre à jamais »

« Non Jacob, tu te trompes, c'est toi mon soleil. Sans toi tout est froid et sombre dehors. Sans toi, il est fort probable que jamais j'aurai eu envie de rire à nouveau. C'est toi qui m'as fait revivre même si cette blessure sera toujours présente, je peux maintenant regarder devant moi avec toi dans la même direction. Jake, je te dois tellement. Tu m'as ramenée à la vie » finit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je fis durer ce baiser où nos langues se retrouvèrent pour se réconforter et montrer tout l'amour qu'on éprouvait pour l'autre. Je la fis coucher sur le dos pour la surplomber. Mes yeux se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage et mes pouces caressèrent ses joues. Tout à cet instant n'était que douceur. Quand je me reculais pour reprendre mon souffle, je vis cette flamme dans ses yeux qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Je me couchai sur le dos en l'entraînant avec moi. Elle s'endormit blottie contre moi et ne fit plus aucun autre cauchemar.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Je pense que vous vous attendiez à la réaction de Rosalie.**

**Passez un bon week end. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais invitée tout le week end à une événement familial.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

POV Bella

Je me réveillai avec une odeur de crêpe qui effleurait mes narines. Je m'étirai et remarquai que Jacob n'était plus à mes côtés. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et tournai la tête quand j'entendis deux voix parler. Rachel et Jacob me regardaient en souriant. Celui-ci avait dans sa main une crêpe pliée qu'il amena à sa bouche afin d'en manger la moitié. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. Comment faisait-il pour arriver à mettre et à avaler autant de nourriture dans sa bouche. Déjà que les hommes en principe mangeaient plus que les femmes mais là, ça dépassait largement la moyenne. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers eux. J'embrassai Jacob sur la joue puisqu'il mâchait et fit la bise à Rachel qui étala de la pâte dans la poêle.

« Mmm » fit Jacob la bouche pleine. Il avala et repris « Quil demande dans combien de temps on part. »

« Je ne sais pas, le temps qu'on prenne chacun une douche et que je prépare les affaires. »

« En fait, on est déjà douché et pour ce qui est des affaires, il ne reste que les tiennes à préparer. »

« Quoi! Mais quelle heure il est ? »

« Plus de 9h00 Bella » J'écarquillai les yeux face aux paroles de Jacob.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ? Mon père va se faire du souci, Jacob. » répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Jacob me rattrapa et me fit faire demi-tour. Il m'obligea à m'asseoir et posa devant moi une assiette avec quelques crêpes.

« D'abord tu manges. » J'allai le contredire mais il me fit taire avec un regard noir.

Je pris le sucre qui était sur la table et en saupoudrai ma crêpe. Je la roulai et mordis dedans. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé d'aussi bonnes. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Ma langue vint humidifier celles-ci avant d'en reprendre un plus gros morceau. Je vis le regard de Jacob s'assombrir face à mon geste mais je fis semblant de n'avoir rien vu et finis mon assiette.

« Merci beaucoup Rachel, c'était un pur délice. »

« De rien Bella. File sous la douche. » J'obéis et j'entendis Jacob dire qu'on levait le camp d'ici vingt minutes.

Nous arrivâmes à Forks sous la pluie. Il s'arrêta chez mon père et on y entra tous les trois. Mon père était devant sa télé à regarder CNN pour l'actualité.

« Salut les jeunes »

« Coucou papa, ca va ? »

« Très bien et toi ma chérie? Comment se passe l'université ? » Je regardais Jacob qui haussa les épaules pour montrer sa nonchalance alors que les muscles de son cou s'étaient tendus. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et regarda dehors.

« La routine, tu sais entre les cours, mon emploi à la bibliothèque c'est presque du boulot, métro, dodo. »

« Très bien, tu ne te fatigues pas trop quand même? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, j'ai de bons résultats pour ce début d'année et mon boulot à la bibliothèque n'est pas très physique. En plus dès qu'il faut ranger des livres c'est Jacob qui les porte voire même les range à ma place si c'est trop haut pour moi. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi. Tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi. »

« Bella, je suis ton père et rien ne m'empêchera de me soucier de ma fille. C'est mon rôle de parent. Et sinon, vous avez fait bonne route ? »

« Oui malgré la pluie, on a bien roulé. » répondit Jacob. Il revint vers nous et ajouta :

« Charlie j'aimerai que vous veniez avec nous à la Push. Mon père avec ce temps ne peut pas sortir et s'il a besoin d'aide, je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Ca vous dérange de rester avec lui ? »

« Non pas du tout, c'est mieux que de rester seul. » sourit-il presque niaisement.

Serait-ce Sue qu'il lui donne cet air ? Il allait falloir que je parle à Sue pour savoir si les choses avaient évoluées. Mon père ne me dira jamais rien sur leur relation. En sortant de la maison, je me tournai vers les bois et aperçus une forme massive qui bougea légèrement. Je souris et me dirigeai vers la voiture de mon père. Jacob hocha la tête et alluma son auto. Il nous suivit jusqu'à chez lui.

Rachel sortit et je vis Paul arriver en courant pour la soulever du sol, la porter et l'emmener jusqu'à l'intérieur tout en l'embrassant. Charlie qui ne manqua pas la scène se retourna vers moi avec les sourcils lever en grommelant « ses jeunes ne savent pas se tenir ». Je me mis à rigoler en secouant la tête en pensant « s'il savait » et me dirigeai chez Billy avec Jake dans mon dos. On ne resta chez Billy que peu de temps car Jake devait voir Sam d'urgence. Il m'emmena chez Emilie où se trouvaient Sue et Leah. Je fis la bise à toutes les trois.

« Sam n'est pas là ? » demanda Jacob après leur avoir dit bonjour.

« Non il est parti roder. »

« Ok je vais le rejoindre. » Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa chastement mais longuement en me tenant dans ses bras.

« Sois prudent. »

« Tu me connais. Repose-toi un peu. Tu en as besoin. » Je sortis en même temps que lui pour récupérer mon sac où se trouvait mes cours. J'avais une dissertation à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et vu ce qui c'était passé hier soir, je n'avais pas pu y travailler comme prévu.

« Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre quelque part pour travailler? J'ai un devoir à rendre et je dois le finir ce week-end. » demandais-je à Emilie.

« Bien sûr, suis-moi. » Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre où se trouvait un bureau sur lequel des tissus étaient déposés. Je regardai autour de moi et vis un costume indien pendu sur un cintre.

« C'est le costume de cérémonie de Sam. On l'a fini avec Sue avant-hier. Et ces tissus seront pour le mien. »

« A quoi ressemble celui d'une femme ? » fis-je curieuse.

Elle me montra quelques photos. On voyait très bien que chaque couple était assorti. Les motifs étaient identiques sur l'homme et la femme mais pour l'homme il s'agissait plutôt d'une chemise et d'un pantalon alors que pour une femme c'était plus du style bustier avec bretelle et jupe longue. C'était magnifique, d'ailleurs je préférais largement ce style que celui que « les visages pâles » s'imposaient. Ici tout était simple mais en même temps les gens étaient satisfaits et heureux alors que de notre côté tout était fait pour en mettre plein la vue, s'habiller dans des vêtements dans lesquels on n'était pas à l'aise. Emilie me sortit de mes pensées en me disant :

« Peut être qu'un jour on fabriquera les vôtres à toi et Jacob. » Je la regardai avec des yeux écarquillés. Mon manque de réaction la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu comptes faire ta vie avec lui Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle comme si elle marchait sur des œufs. Je me réveillai et agitai la tête pour me remettre les idées en ordre.

« C'est qu'on en n'a jamais parlé avec Jacob. Ca fait à peine six mois que nous sommes ensembles et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vraiment me projeter. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Jacob. Il est celui qui m'a redonné goût à la vie. Le quitter serait me tuer. » Elle me regarda et me sourit.

« Vous avez encore tout votre temps, vous êtes jeunes, finis tes études d'abord. » Je hochais la tête et me tournai vers le bureau en posant mon sac dessus. Emilie sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte avec ses tissus dans les bras. Je sortis mes affaires et commençai mon brouillon. Mais bien vite mes pensées et mes yeux m'emmenèrent sur le costume de Sam. Pendant un cours moment j'imaginai Jacob dedans. Puis pour la première fois depuis hier soir je m'autorisais à me souvenir de ce qui s'était produit.

_Flash Black_

_Victoria avait __refermé__ ses doigts autour de ma gorge et me poussa violemment contre le mur derrière moi. _

_« Maintenant tu vas souffrir. C'est de ta faute si James est mort, c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve seule. »_

_Ses doigts se déplacèrent derrière ma nuque et son autre main se posa sur mon dos. Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement tant la terreur me paralysait. Elle me poussa en avant si fortement que je décollai du sol et me dirigeai vers le mur où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Je mis mes bras devant moi pour amortir le choc mais rien ne vint à me rencontre. _

_Où plutôt si, je sentis comme un bloc en béton me tenir contre lui mais aucune douleur ne suivit l'impact. Je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux et vis Jasper qui me portait dans ses bras. D'un seul coup, l'apaisement me submergea sachant qu'il ne __laisserait__ rien arriver à moi et mes amies. Jasper me remit sur mes pieds et se plaça devant moi en s'accroupissant pour mieux attaquer Victoria. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir la scène dans sa globalité. Alice se tenait accroupie également devant mes amies pour les protéger. __Enfin__ mes yeux se portèrent sur Victoria qui me regarda avec une haine qui ne pouvait être égalée. La seconde suivante elle avait disparu sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avais oublié à quel point les vampires pouvaient être rapides. _

_Jasper se redressa devant moi et ce fut comme un signal qui me fit courir vers Alice. Je la percutai quasiment avec mon élan et me mis à pleurer dans ses bras. Mes pleurs étaient d'origines diverses : la peur ressentie lors de ce face à face avec Victoria mais aussi mes retrouvailles avec celle qui était ma meilleure amie et qui était intervenue pour éviter qu'on me tue. Cela signifiait que finalement je comptais à leurs yeux, que malgré la distance elle ne m'avait pas oublié, tout n'avait pas été que mensonge lors de mon histoire avec lui. Les __mains__ d'Alice dessinaient des cercles dans mon dos pour me rassurer. _

_« Alice » prononçais-je en pleurant toujours._

_« Ho Bella, chut ca va aller maintenant, je te le promets. » Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je quittai les bras d'Alice non sans remord. Je me reculai d'elle en lui murmurant « Je suis désolée » sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La culpabilité m'empêchait de faire face à son regard. Ce __fut__ la voix de Jacob qui me secoua et je fis la seule chose qui me parut tellement naturelle sur le moment, courir vers lui._

_Fin du flash black_

En cet instant, je compris alors où était ma place. Mon subconscient ainsi que mon corps avaient pris déjà connaissance de ce fait. Ma place était auprès de Jacob. Quand il m'avait prit dans ses bras, le soulagement que me procura son étreinte avait été considérable. Sa chaleur corporelle avait permis de me réconforter sans aucun effort. Sans le vouloir en courant vers Jacob hier soir, j'avais mis un terme à ce qui avait été autrefois un futur envisageable. En tournant le dos à Alice pour aller vers Jacob, j'avais mis fin au deuil de la perte d'Edward et aussi la perte des Cullen. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille. Les Quileutes qui m'acceptaient malgré mon passé et Jake qui me donnait sans compter tout de lui. Sa force pour avancer, sa chaleur pour me réconforter, son attention pour veiller sur moi et surtout son amour inconditionnel.

Je ne pouvais plus douter aujourd'hui. Je l'aimais et il était celui avec qui je construirai mon avenir. Un coup à la porte me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Sue apparut et me dit :

« Le repas est prêt, tu nous rejoins ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Je me levai et rangeai mes affaires. « Sue, je peux te poser une question qui pourrait te paraître indiscrète ? »

« Demande toujours et je verrai si je peux y répondre. »

« Est-ce que les choses ont évolué entre mon père et toi ? » Elle me sourie de façon très explicite. Alors oui, leur histoire avait avancée mais jusqu'où?, Remarque je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Bien sûr elle ne me répondit pas. Nous descendîmes vers la salle à manger et je m'installai à table à côté d'Emily.

POV Jacob

Je venais de quitter Bella et j'étais en train de me déshabiller. Je laissai mes habits le plus à l'abri possible mais je savais qu'une fois retransformé, ils seraient bons pour aller direct à la machine. Quand je fus en loup, je pus voir des images d'hier se dérouler. Quil et Embry qui étaient arrivés avant nous commençaient à relater tous les évènements passés. Je courus vers la meute et m'arrêtai à côté de Sam. Il me regarda tout en restant concentré sur ce que Quil et Embry lui montraient jusqu'à la fin lorsque les deux Cullen partirent de chez moi.

« Bon apparemment, ils ne reviennent pas sur Forks » _Sam_

« C'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit mais on ne peut pas en être certain, ils peuvent parler pour eux mais peut être pas au nom de tout le clan. » _Embry_

« De plus, pour assurer la sécurité de nos imprégnées ils veulent venir suivre les mêmes cours qu'elles de façon à avoir toujours un œil et une ouïe qui trainent pour savoir si Bella ne serait pas espionnée malgré elle. » rajoutais-je.

« Donc ils seront quatre Cullen tous les jours sur le campus avec vos compagnes et ta sœur? » me fit Sam

« Exact, cette situation ne m'enchante pas mais malheureusement je dois admettre qu'on ne peut pas leur garantir une sécurité totale. Et en plus s'il s'en foutait de Bella, ils ne seraient pas intervenus. Ils m'ont assuré que celui qui a abandonné Bella ne sera pas présent de près comme de loin. » expliquais-je.

« Ok, dites-leur que je veux voir leur chef le week-end prochain. Admettons qu'ils disent vrai, je veux être sûr que si on traverse la frontière qu'il n'y aura aucune protestation de leur part. Et pour cela il n'y a que leur chef qui peut me l'affirmer. » Sam

« Très bien je passerai le message » répondis-je « Où est-ce qu'on leur donne rendez-vous ? »

« Où la rivière s'épare nos terres, vers 11h30. » conclut-il. Nous nous séparâmes et prenions notre tour pour pister une diverse odeur qui nous révulsait.

Nous patrouillâmes toute la journée et ce fut vers le milieu de l'après midi qu'il cessa de pleuvoir. Nous rejoignîmes les autres chez Emily et Sam. Apparemment c'était ici que ce soir on dinait. Je m'approchai mais ne rentrait pas à cause de mes vêtements trempés. Bella marcha vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement.

« Que me vaut ce baiser ? » elle qui habituellement voulait ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Ne te change pas, je souhaiterai qu'on discute à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. » J'entendis certains pouffer mais n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je nous éloignais en lui tenant la main. Quand on fut à une distance suffisante, je me changeais à nouveau en loup. Je me baissais comme si je m'étendais pour qu'elle puisse me monter dessus. Je sentis ses mains qui glissaient dans ma fourrure et me provoquèrent une série de frissons qui me traversèrent de part en part.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je tournais ma tête pour la voir et elle se pencha pour me regarder. Je lui léchai la joue. Elle resta un moment sans réaction avant de me réprimander :

« C'est dégoutant Jacob ». Je la regardai de manière taquine qui la fit pouffer.

Je me levai le plus doucement possible. Elle s'allongea sur moi et s'agrippa à mon cou alors que ses pieds passaient sous mon poitrail. Je me mis à marcher d'abord pour qu'elle reprenne l'habitude de mes mouvements puis j'accélérai de plus en plus. Quand je fus sûr qu'on nous ne dérangerait pas, je me couchai et elle descendit en se laissant glisser sur ses pieds. Je me relevai et me transformai devant elle. Son regard fit monter la température de l'air qui m'entourait. C'était la première fois que Bella me regardait comme ça. Il y avait du désir, beaucoup de désir, de la fierté mais autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier qui faisait la différence.

« Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« J'ai réalisé certaines choses aujourd'hui à propos de nous et de moi aussi. »

« Et ? »

« D'abord, la plus importante c'est que mon amour pour toi est encore plus fort. » me dit-elle puis elle baissa son regard et s'empourpra en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je lui relevai le visage avec mes mains. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se montra tout de suite entreprenante. Je me séparai d'elle à regret mais je la gardais dans mes bras.

« D'accord et c'est quoi la suite ? »

« J'ai réalisé que ma vie était à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus peur que demain tu viennes me voir et me dises que tu ne veux plus de moi. »

« Bella jamais je ne … » elle me coupa en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres avec un regard m'implorant de ne plus parler. Je hochai de la tête.

« Je sais ce que représente l'imprégnation pour vous mais cette peur de l'abandon était toujours présente malgré tout. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'avais trouvé une famille dans laquelle j'étais certaine d'avoir ma place et d'être aimée, d'avoir trouvé la personne avec qui je finirais mes jours et avec un peu de chance cela ne se serait jamais produit car il m'aurait transformé et gardé auprès de lui pour l'éternité. »

Ce qu'elle me dit me fit mal mais je ne laissai rien paraître car pour la première fois, elle se confiait. Avant même que je devienne loup garou, j'essayais de savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais elle se refermait comme une huitre. Quand je m'étais imprégné d'elle, j'avais cru que ce cap avait été passé mais apparemment, j'avais sous estimé l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais maintenant elle était dans mes bras et me racontait tous ses espoirs et ses blessures que leur départ lui à causer.

« Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais terminé avec ce passé. Sais-tu comment j'ai compris que j'avais fait ce deuil de cette vie qui ne se réalisera jamais ? »

« Non » chuchotai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

« C'est juste avant que tu ne rentres dans la bibliothèque, j'étais dans les bras d'Alice. Et quand je t'ai entendu, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai couru vers toi. A cet instant, j'ai tourné le dos aux Cullen. En agissant de cette façon, j'ai tracé un trait sur cette future existence qui n'a plus sa place désormais. A partir de cet instant, ma place est ici dans tes bras, à tes côtés durant les futures années que nous traverseront ensemble main dans la main. Je t'aime Jacob et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre. »

Mes lèvres percutèrent les siennes ainsi que nos langues. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre. C'était un besoin urgent qui nous avait pris. Mes mains empoignèrent ses fesses et la soulevèrent du sol. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Mes bras se placèrent autour de son dos de manière à ne pas la blesser quand je m'appuyai contre un arbre. Ma virilité était bien dressée et attendait de pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Bella sentit mon état et déplia les jambes afin que je la pose au sol.

Je m'éloignai légèrement pour la regarder. Elle dégrafa son pantalon et le descendis en même temps que sa culotte. Je me baissai pour lui défaire ses chaussures et lui ôter ses habits. Je restai à genoux et déposai des baisers sur ses jambes et ses cuisses tout en remontant vers son point stratégique. Je pris sa jambe droite et la plaça sur mon épaule. Je lui administrai toute l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Ma main droite alla caresser ses plis intimes le temps que je remonte jusqu'à eux. Quand je fus devant sa féminité, je retirai mes doigts et souffla un coup dessus. Elle fut prise de frissons et ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux. Ma langue passa sur sa fente avant de rencontrer son clitoris. Je le pris entre les lèvres et le suçota pendant que deux de mes doigts la pénétrèrent.

« HHAAAAAAA ! » Je continuai à maltraiter celui-ci gentiment en le sentant se gonfler alors que de l'autre côté son humidité s'intensifia. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer sur mes doigts. Avec ceux qui étaient restés hors d'elle, je frottais son autre entrée.

« OOOHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » Ca ne rata pas au bout de quelques va et vient supplémentaires, Bella se contracta autour de mes doigts et son jus dégoulina sur ma main.

« JAACCOOOOOOOOBBBBBB ! » Je les retirai rapidement afin de m'abreuver de son nectar. Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions, je reposai sa jambe et remontai le long de son corps.

Je me collai contre elle tout en l'embrassant. J'adorai quand elle se goûtait à travers moi, ca ne faisait qu'accentuer mon excitation. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me fis pivoter de façon à me plaquer contre l'arbre. J'écartai légèrement les jambes de façon à être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou qu'elle suçait avidement mais qui ne laissait jamais de trace à son plus grand regret ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de gémir.

Puis elle descendit sur mon torse plus exactement sur mes tétons qu'elle mordilla et suçota. Mon sexe tressautait à chacun de ses assauts. Ses doigts dessinaient mes abdos et passèrent autour de mon membre sans le toucher pour caresser mes cuisses. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à genoux mais se ravisa. Elle attrapa son jean et le posa en dessous d'elle.

Elle releva sa tête pour me regarder et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon aguicheuse. Sans quitter mon regard, sa main attrapa mon sexe et lui appliqua un léger va et vient et sa langue joua avec mon gland. C'était une pure torture mais exquise tout de même. Sa poigne autour de moi se fit plus forte en même temps qu'elle goba mon gland. Sa langue tournait toujours autour dans sa bouche.

« Bellllaaaaaaaaaa, c'est …. trop booooon » Le contraste entre l'intérieur de sa bouche et la température extérieure me causa la chair de poule. Elle relâcha mon membre pour mieux l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Sa main alla caresser mes bourses alors que l'autre empoignait une de mes fesses dont ses ongles devaient laisser des traces sur l'instant. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa tête et l'accompagnèrent dans ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Elle rajouta le frottement de ses dents et je fus foutu.

« BEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA » J'explosai dans sa bouche sans même avoir pu la prévenir de ma jouissance. Elle me nettoya et laissa se langue jouer avec mon gland ce qui me permit de ne pas débander. Je la soulevai du sol en l'entourant de mes bras et la retourna contre l'arbre. Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever.

« Jacob pas comme ça. » Je m'arrêtai net et reculai mon visage pour mieux la regarder.

« Ce soir je veux que tu sois toi et que tu laisses le loup en toi prendre possession de moi. Fais moi tienne Jacob. » J'avais l'impression qu'à travers ses mots et sa demande elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ ici et maintenant. Alors je la fis tourner afin que son dos soit contre mon torse. Je nous reculai légèrement et me mis à genoux tout en tenant Bella pour qu'elle suive mes mouvements. Ses genoux reposèrent à nouveau sur son pantalon et je la fis prendre appui sur l'arbre avec ses mains. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes en lui faisant écarter les siennes. Je passai à nouveau mon index sur son sexe pour vérifier qu'elle était prête et me présentait à son entrée. Bella se cambra et poussa ses hanches afin que mon gland la pénètre.

« Bella tu es sûre de toi, je ne veux pas te blesser et encore moins que tu regrettes. »

« Tu me feras pas de mal Jacob, jamais tu ne te le permettras. » Alors je poussais en elle en un coup puissant en grognant. Je cognai directement le fond de son vagin.

« HHHOOOOO » Je me retirai en laissant mon bout en elle.

« Bella ? »

« Encore, Jacob, c'est vraiment bon. » Alors j'appliquais le même traitement encore et encore sans pour autant me laisser aller complètement. Mon torse était collé à son dos alors que mes mains tenaient ses hanches. Ses cris accompagnèrent mes grognements. Ma bouche embrassait son cou et mes dents vinrent à la rencontre de sa peau que je mordillai et suçotai. Je sentis ma délivrance qui arrivait en grand pas alors mon index alla titiller son paquet de nerfs. Elle se cambra et ses chairs m'emprisonnèrent et déclenchèrent ma jouissance. Je me répandais en elle, la faisant mienne comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Nous restâmes ainsi le temps de retrouver nos esprits. Je sortis de son corps à regret et me mis debout afin de la soulever. Elle chancelait dans mes bras. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle retrouva son équilibre. Je ramassais son pantalon qui était taché et mouillé par le sol. Je lui passais et le reboutonnais moi-même. Une fois que ces chaussures furent à leur place, je la pris dans mes bras pour un baiser des plus doux.

« Bella j'ai besoin de savoir si j'y suis allé trop brutalement. » Elle me regarda et me sourit.

« Non, Jacob, je n'ai pas mal mais je dois avouer que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours en moi. » Je grimaçai mais ses mains agrippèrent ma tignasse pour me faire pencher sur elle. Sa bouche vint à la rencontre de la mienne et sa langue dansa avec la mienne. Elle cherchait à me réconforter. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Après quelques minutes à s'enlacer, elle me dit :

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est partit mais il faudrait rentrer. Il ne va plus rien rester à manger. » Je ris et la serra un peu plus contre moi.

Après un dernier baiser, je m'éloignai d'elle et repris ma forme de loup. Dans ma tête, j'entendis Jared me charrier pour les cris qu'il avait entendu mais ne dis rien de vraiment dérangeant pas comme Paul. Bella s'agrippa à moi comme lorsqu'elle se tenait à mes cheveux.

« Jacob arrête tout de suite. Pense à autre chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détails. »

La pensée de Jared me fit reprendre mes esprits et c'était à un rythme plutôt tranquille que je nous ramenai vers les autres.

**Vous êtes toujours avec moi. Lol.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez un bon week end. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai participé au boycott du site.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 19

POV Alice

Nous étions samedi matin et nos valises étaient déjà dans les voitures. Je m'étais concentrée le reste de la nuit pour savoir ce qui allait se produire à Seattle tout en me rappelant que je ne pouvais avoir de visions en présence des loups. Certaines décisions étaient prises sans que je n'en sache les causes. Un exemple je nous voyais partir avec la Jeep d'Emmett, la BMW de Rosalie et la Volvo d'Edward parce que nous en aurions l'utilité plus tard mais pour l'instant je ne savais en rien les raisons qui nous poussaient à prendre autant de véhicules. Nous avions encore de la place pour caser d'autres valises dans chaque voiture donc ce n'était pas parce que nous étions trop chargés.

D'ailleurs il s'était produit la même chose lorsque l'agence qui gérait notre immeuble nous avait demandé si nous continuions à le louer. Dès qu'un locataire partait, on leur avait demandé de nous avertir pour connaître nos agissements. J'avais prévenu Carlisle de ne le louer à personne et que si d'autres locataires devaient laisser leur appartement de ne pas les remplacer. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi c'était si important. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que je reverrais Bella et qu'on partagerait les mêmes cours ensemble, je crois que je lui aurai dévissé la tête, malgré le fait que nous soyons tous partis comme des voleurs après son anniversaire à la demande d'Edward. Cet acte m'avait profondément bouleversée. Malgré qu'Edward refusait que j'observe son futur, je ne pouvais pas empêcher celui-ci de me parvenir.

J'avais vu la chute de Bella dans la dépression, devenir de plus en plus hermétique à son environnement. Plus d'une fois, l'envie de courir vers elle et lui prouver qu'elle comptait toujours autant pour moi me prenait. Mais je la réfrénais du mieux que je le pouvais, ce qui agrandissait la douleur de sa perte. Seul Jasper savait ce qui se passait dans ma tête et mon cœur grâce à son don. Combien de fois il s'était excusé pour son acte, sa culpabilité ne faisait qu'accroître au fur et à mesure que ma peine s'accentuait lors de mes visions.

Le jour où Bella avait voulu apprendre à faire de la moto avait été très éprouvant. Je m'étais mise à hurler quand j'avais vu les nombreux accidents qu'elle aurait. Mais en même temps je voyais cet indien qui redonnait le sourire à Bella. Quelque part, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait se reposer et être présent quand elle en avait besoin. Puis d'un seul coup, les visions s'étaient espacées, je la voyais toujours mais uniquement au même endroit comme le lycée où chez elle mais je ne la voyais plus avec l'indien, ni même aux endroits où elle allait avec lui comme le garage où elle s'asseyait dans cette voiture retapée, ni les paysages que je supposais appartenir à la Push car nous ne pouvions pas nous y rendre.

Puis je l'avais vu s'inscrire à l'université de Seattle le jour de la rentrée comme son travail à la bibliothèque ainsi que les deux amies avec qui elle mangeait le midi en plus d'Angela et de Ben. Par contre je ne la voyais jamais rentrer chez elle ou dans sa chambre. Ce manque d'informations me rendait inquiète. Ne pas savoir m'irritait et Jasper qui avait appris à reconnaître une vision concernant Bella par rapport aux autres agissait directement avec son don avant de me poser les questions. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais des trous sur les agissements de Bella.

Il avait fallut que nous nous retrouvions en face de Bella et de son petit ami pour que j'en comprenne la raison. J'avais parfaitement reconnu Jacob même avec ses cheveux courts. Mais son comportement était toujours identique par rapport à Bella. Toujours protecteur et anticipant son comportement et ses agissements. Par contre lorsque son odeur me parvint, elle me révulsa. C'est alors que je fis le rapprochement avec les histoires que Carlisle et Edward nous racontaient concernant ce peuple particulier de la Push qui pouvait se métamorphoser en loup malgré l'absence de pleine lune aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Leur état ne me permettait pas de les matérialiser et donc n'apparaissait pas dans les visions. Ainsi toutes les personnes avec qui elles étaient.

Nous voilà donc, prêts à quitter la famille Denali pour nous rendre à Seattle. Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient joints à nous pour refaire la décoration concernant Esmé et voir s'il pouvait rendre service dans diverses associations le soir pour Carlisle et avoir un travail de prof la journée à l'université pour nous aider dans notre tâche. Nous dîmes au revoir et partîmes en direction de notre futur chez nous.

Nous avions mis tout le week-end pour remettre les quatre appartements que comprenait l'immeuble au goût du jour. Nous ne pouvions pas aller aussi vite que nous le voulions surtout quand il fallait sortir de l'immeuble pour récupérer nos valises et autres achats pour la décoration. Nous étions obligés d'agir comme les humains.

C'est comme cela que nous patientons ce lundi matin tous les six car il était même imaginable qu'Esmé ne vienne pas avec nous alors qu'elle pouvait revoir Bella. Pour elle aussi, cette séparation lui avait coûtée beaucoup. Deux voitures se garèrent à quelques mètres de nous.

« Préparez-vous les voilà. » murmurais-je pour que uniquement les vampires entendent « N'oubliez pas que je n'ai aucune vision en la présence des Quileutes. » D'abord ce fut Quil et Embry avec leur compagne qui descendirent. Ils se tournèrent vers nous et hochèrent de la tête. Puis Jacob et Bella sortirent de leur voiture. Quand j'aperçus Bella entièrement, la première chose qui me fit tiquer fut ce bandana autour de son cou. _Depuis quand elle portait ce genre de truc. Ca faisait belle lurette que ce n'était plus à la mode. Pfff, elle n'a pas changé toujours aucun goût pour la mode_. Jacob passa devant en tenant Bella par la main qui fut suivi par les quatre autres.

« Jacob ! » Nous tournèrent tous la tête et vîmes sa sœur Rachel venir vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« Comment tu vas depuis hier ? »

« Tout va pour le mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq mètres de nous. Arrivés à un mètre de distance ils s'arrêtèrent. Carlisle s'avança légèrement.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Carlisle le chef du clan, voici Esmé ma femme, Alice et Jasper que vous avez déjà rencontré et Rosalie et Emmett. Alice nous a décrit l'évènement qui s'est produit vendredi soir. C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous ici. Malgré ce qui s'est passé Bella compte beaucoup pour nous…. » des grognements se firent entendre qui provinrent des Quileutes mais Carlisle continua sans ciller.

« Et sa sécurité reste pour nous une priorité ainsi que ses amies. C'est pourquoi, chacun de mes enfants ira avec une de vos compagnes. » Jacob, Quil et Embry nous regardèrent un à un avant d'hocher la tête pour accepter.

« Bon puisque tout le monde à l'air d'être d'accord, je souhaiterai connaître les emplois du temps de chacune pour les inscrire au même cours. » Jacob fit un pas et prit la parole.

« Bonjour, sachez que cette situation ne nous plaît pas. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour la sécurité de Bella et de nos imprégnées, nous acceptons cet accord. Par contre, pour que les choses soient officielles, le chef de notre meute Sam Uley souhaite vous voir pour parler du traité. Pas que nous allons revoir ses principes mais certains détails ont besoin d'être éclaircis. Pour cela, il vous propose que nous nous retrouvions tous samedi matin à 11h30 à l'endroit où nos deux territoires se rapprochent le plus de la rivière. »

« Tu diras à ton chef que nous serons tous présents. Mais puis-je savoir quels sont les points du traité qui seront abordés? »

« Il s'agit surtout de parler de la frontière. Pendant votre absence il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée où nous n'avons pas foulé votre terre pour pourchasser Victoria ou tout autre vampire qui s'approchait un peu trop près de Forks. Il souhaiterait que vous nous accordiez le droit de continuer nos rondes. Réfléchissez-y et on reparlera samedi. »

« Très bien, nous vous donnerons notre réponse à ce moment là. » Je reportais mon regard sur Bella qui nous souriait timidement. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent toutes seules en croisant son regard. Celui-ci était toujours aussi intense. Mais malheureusement, les sentiments qu'ils reflétaient n'étaient plus identiques. On voyait très bien qu'elle était ravie de nous revoir mais je pouvais constater qu'elle ne nous percevait plus de la même manière.

Des amis voilà ce qu'on était devenu et plus sa future famille. Dorénavant sa famille serait les personnes qui se trouvaient actuellement à côté d'elle et plus celles qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Malgré moi, ce constat me peina car mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé à son encontre. Bella se détacha de Jacob qui faisait savoir sa réticence. Elle s'approcha de nous lentement presque craintive. Je savais qu'elle agissait comme ça par rapport au Quileute. Ca ne devait vraiment pas être évident pour eux de nous savoir si proches d'elle.

« Bonjour Carlisle, contente de vous revoir. »

« Le plaisir est partagé Bella, je suis soulagé de savoir que tu portes très bien. »

« Merci, Esmé ? » avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Bella se retrouva enlacer par celle-ci. Jacob au même moment fit un mouvement pour retirer Bella mais Embry le retient. Esmé se recula mais garda ses mains posées sur les épaules de Bella.

« Tu es resplendissante ma puce. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir te revoir. Tu nous as manqué Bella. » Jacob se détendit légèrement, je pense que Jasper aidait beaucoup. Bella tourna la tête vers moi et à son sourire, je compris que mon amie était toujours là, je ne l'avais pas perdue en partant sans lui dire au revoir. Je l'embrassai en nous balançant de droite à gauche, bien trop excitée pour rester immobile. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Puis elle se détacha de moi pour regarder d'abord Jasper à qui elle fit un signe de tête.

« Bella » répondit-il en baissant la tête pour la saluer. Puis elle regarda Emmett et se mit à rigoler.

« Surtout les Quileutes, ne me sautez pas dessus d'accord. » Il s'élança sur Bella, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en tournant sur lui-même. Le rire de Bella nous parvenait comme dans nos souvenirs. Apparemment entre eux deux rien n'avait changé non plus. Je me tournai pour voir Jacob qui était des plus tendus. Je touchai Jasper qui fixa Jacob. Celui-ci se détendit aussitôt. Emmett reposa Bella au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'ennuyer sans toi la crevette. Ta maladresse maladive m'a trop manquée » fit-il en lui touchant l'épaule de son poing délicatement. Mais ça suffit pour la faire reculer de quelques pas avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Heureusement que Carlisle se tenait derrière elle et la rattrapa. Emmett partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fut communicatif. Même Jacob rigola. Quand l'euphorie retomba, Bella se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Rosalie. » salua Bella avec un mouvement de tête.

« Bella » répondit Rosalie sèchement. Ca aussi ça n'avait pas changé.

« Bon, puisque les retrouvailles sont finis, si on faisait connaissance avec nos futurs emplois du temps. Que suivez-vous comme cours les filles ? » demandais-je.

« Je suis en première année de littérature anglaise » répondit Bella en donnant le change.

« Moi je suis en troisième année. Je veux devenir comptable » fit la copine d'Embry.

« Et moi je suis en première année de sport étude. Je joue au Babington et suit des cours de droit » ajouta la copine de Quil.

« Et pour ma part je suis en troisième année de commerce » fit Rachel.

« D'accord, bon c'est tout vu, je vais avec Bella » répliquais-je « Je verrai bien Rosalie faire du commerce, avec ton physique tu réussiras à vendre n'importe quoi. Puis Emmett faire du sport ne le dérangera pas trop je crois. Et enfin Jasper je ne pense pas que les chiffres vont te poser problème. Vous êtes prêts ? » fis-je en tapant des mains. Tous me regardèrent en haussant des sourcils. Bella retourna auprès de Jacob qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Nous nous écartâmes pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité même si on entendait tout.

« Tout va bien se passer Jacob, il ne m'arrivera rien. Ai confiance. »

« Je sais qu'ils ne te feront aucun mal mais Bella, c'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méfiant, voire plus. »

« Ne te fais pas trop de souci. Tu viens toujours après le boulot à la bibliothèque ? »

« Bien sûr, on ne change rien dans nos habitudes. » Jacob se baissa et embrassa Bella tendrement. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et s'accrocha à ses cheveux. Il l'a souleva et la serra plus fortement contre lui toujours en l'embrassant avant de la reposer au sol.

« Tu vas me manquer ma puce. »

« Autant que tu vas me manquer, reviens-moi vite. » ajouta Bella.

« Passe une bonne journée » fit-il en l'embrassant avant de repartir à sa voiture suivi de Quil et d'Embry. Les quatre filles nous rejoignirent.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir te servir de prof. Tu t'appelles comment ?» questionna Emmett.

« Heu, Claire » répondit-elle avec une petite voix qui fit rire Emmett.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas méchant, je ne mords pas. » ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Il n'a pas changé. » me dit-elle.

« Comme tu peux le constater » fis-je en feignant le désespoir ce qui la fit rire. Je passai un bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'entraînai avec moi derrière Carlisle et Esmé. Maintenant que les loups étaient partis mes visions réapparaissaient. C'est comme ça que je su qu'on avait deux heures de libres avant notre premier cour.

Une fois notre inscription provisoire effectuée (malheureusement, il manque toujours des papiers intentionnellement), nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à la cafétéria. Bella et moi décidâmes de nous promener sur le campus le temps que notre cours commence.

« Ca te fait pas bizarre ? » me demanda Bella.

« A propos de quoi ? » je me plongeai dans le futur pour voir où la discussion nous menait mais c'était juste un retour sur nos souvenirs.

« J'ai l'impression de revenir au lycée avant que vous ne partiez. On se retrouvait sur le parking avant d'aller dans nos classes respectives. » précisa Bella d'une voix nostalgique.

« Crois moi, j'ai souvent pensé à nos instants passés en commun et je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait se produire. »

« Comment aurais-tu pu le voir, en aucun cas je n'avais prémédité de me couper. Tu n'y es pour rien Alice. Tout est de ma faute. Même si je n'avais pas été si maladroite, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward et moi ca aurait continué longtemps. » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Est-ce qu'elle aimait moins Edward que je ne le pensais?

« Alice, je peux te poser une question ? » au son de sa voix, on entendait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

« Bien sûr, Bella » répondis-je sans hésiter. Elle regarda droit devant elle avant de me dire :

« N'ai-je été qu'une distraction pour vous ? » je me figeai à ses paroles. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. (NDA : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher le jeu de mots)

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » je ne pu m'empêcher de la faire répéter.

« Alors c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai été ? Une humaine avec qui passer un peu de temps pour vous amuser et divertir de votre quotidien. » ajouta-t-elle ses larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues et son menton tremblait. Je savais que mes mouvements avaient été trop rapides mais je ne pus me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une chose pareille ?

« Jamais, tu m'entends Bella, pas une seule fois nous avons pensé une telle chose de toi. Tu fais partie des peu d'amies que je possède. Bella, qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser une chose pareille ? » demandais-je en me reculant pour la regarder. Elle baissa la tête et essuya ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jouait avec ses doigts.

« Edward …. Quand il m'a quitté …. m'a dit que je ne lui apportais rien de bon, et … qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres distractions » dit-elle en hachant ses mots. Je la resserrai dans mes bras mais mon grognement se fit sonore malgré moi. Bella trembla dans mes bras.

« Chut Bella, ma réaction n'était pas contre toi mais contre mon abruti de frère. » Comment avait-il pu la rabaisser à ce point? Lui qui aurait tout sacrifié pour elle, d'ailleurs en la quittant il s'était sacrifié, son bonheur, son futur heureux, il avait tout abandonné pour que son cœur continue de battre. Mais je ne pigeais pas pourquoi il lui avait dit de tels mots. Il a intérêt à avoir de bons arguments car il allait m'entendre. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Bella s'était laissée presque mourir de chagrin. Elle avait cru que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec nous n'avait été que mensonge. Elle avait cru que nous l'utilisions pour pimenter nos journées à ses dépends. Rien que ses pensées me firent grogner encore.

« Excuse-moi Bella mais je suis furieuse contre lui. » Je me séparai d'elle pour éviter qu'elle n'ait peur de mes réactions « Il t'a quitté parce que ta vie, tes battements de ton cœur étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Le fait est que ce qui est arrivé à ton anniversaire lui a fait peur. Il a voulu te préserver en te quittant... »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance Alice. Je sais maintenant où je vais. J'ai compris que ma vie était désormais auprès de Jacob. Jacob s'est imprégné de moi. Je suis son âme sœur et il est la mienne. Tout comme Edward il peut me protéger contre ce monde surnaturel qui est le vôtre. Je sais qu'il saura me rendre heureuse car jamais il ne m'abandonnera. Même si au début il ne se maîtrisait pas complètement, il a toujours agi de manière à ne jamais me blesser quitte à garder une certaine distance entre nous. Edward a toujours combattu sa soif pour mon sang et donc avait mis des barrières pour me protéger, avec Jacob je peux me laisser aller » finit-elle en rougissant et baissant la tête gênée. Je lui relevai pour croiser son regard.

« J'en suis heureuse Bella. J'accepterai tout ce qui peut te faire retrouver ta joie de vivre. Et s'il faut supporter l'odeur de ton cher et tendre alors je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais s'il te plaît cesse de croire que tu as été comme un objet qu'on utilisait pour égayer nos journées car tu fais fausse route. Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras mon amie et j'espère avoir ma place dans ta vie ? » demandais-je incertaine.

« Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal après ma séparation avec Edward, c'était de ne plus te voir. Tu étais celle avec qui je pouvais me confier. Du jour au lendemain, je n'ai eu plus personne, plus de petit ami, plus de meilleure amie. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec cette cicatrice qui était le témoin que vous existiez. Edward a tout repris avec lui. Les photos prises à mon anniversaire, le CD où se trouvait ma berceuse, tous vos cadeaux sauf le poste. Mais je l'ai démonté d'ailleurs Jacob n'a pas été content, il n'a pas réussi à le récupérer pour sa voiture tellement que je me suis mal prise pour l'enlever » finit-elle en souriant tristement. Ses larmes avaient de nouveau recommencées à couler face à cet aveu.

« S'il s'agit d'une question des cadeaux on peut te les refaire s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir » dis-je pour la faire réagir.

« Ha non Alice, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Enfin je retrouve la Bella que je connais » fis-je en sautillant et en applaudissant. Elle resta quelques secondes stupéfaite et puis se mit à rire. Je crochetai mon bras au sien et nous dirigeâmes vers notre amphi.

POV JASPER

Nous sortîmes de notre cour dans lequel nous étudions les lois concernant les employés et leurs fiches de paies. Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria. Je fus soulagé de constater que ca n'avait pas été l'enfer que je m'attendais. J'avais craint de devoir combattre ma soif et le surplus des émotions qui auraient pu m'envahir mais les personnes présentes à ce cours étaient vraiment concentrées. Audrey me dépassa et me montrait le chemin jusqu'à une table où étaient installés un homme et une femme. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnus Angela et Ben. Leurs surprises égalèrent la mienne puis fut remplacée par de la gène et de la colère. Ben se pencha sur Angela et lui chuchota :

« Est-ce que Bella est au courant ? »

« J'en sais rien » lui répondit-elle avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

« Bonjour vous deux » fit Audrey comme si de rien était.

« Benjamin, Angela, ravi de vous revoir » Audrey faisait la navette entre moi et le couple et je répondis à sa question muette.

« Nous nous sommes connus au lycée de Forks. On ne partageait pas les mêmes cours car je suis plus vieux. » Je pouvais voir que son cerveau essayait de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Claire arriva avec Emmett quelques minutes après.

« Vous êtes tous revenus » nous cracha Ben.

« Excepté un seul, mais toute la famille est là. Alice et Rosalie devrait arriver d'ailleurs » D'un seul coup une vague désir s'abattit dans la salle provenant pour la plupart des hommes.

« Je crois que Rosalie est en train de venir nous rejoindre » Emmett redressa la tête et son sourire s'agrandit d'une oreille à l'autre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, certains gars n'avaient pas froids aux yeux. On savait très bien que Rosalie ne risquait rien. Mais Emmett ne supportait pas qu'un homme humain ou vampire lui manque de respect.

« Salut tout le monde » je tournai mon regard afin d'apercevoir ma femme qui arrivait en tenant la main de Bella. Je sentai une colère émaner d'elle alors qu'elle arborait un grand sourire. Je la regardais plus intensément.

« On en parlera ce soir. » dit-elle si bas et si vite que les humains ne pouvaient pas entendre. Je hochai de la tête et lui envoyai une vague de calme. Elle prit place avec nous à la table. Bella s'assit à côté d'Angela qui lui demanda aussitôt comment elle se sentait en nous regardant. Je fis abstraction de leur discussion quand je perçus que le désir augmentait chez une certaine personne qui n'était pas mon frère. D'ailleurs sa colère chez celui-ci ne faisait que s'accroitre. Un homme avait eu la mauvaise idée d'intercepter Rosalie pour lui demander de passer le reste de la journée avec lui et ses potes.

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Emmett était déjà debout. Ce qui surprit toutes les personnes autour de la table. Nous le suivions des yeux jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne la parole.

« Encore eux. Ils n'ont vraiment rien dans le cerveau. »

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Alice.

« Oui, celui qui tient Rosalie par le poignet s'appelle Brian. Il m'a fait à moi aussi des avances un peu trop insistantes. Il a eu affaire à Jacob à deux reprises. La première fois ils sont partis en voyant nos trois Quileutes même s'ils étaient trois également, ils sont partis sans rien dire et la seconde, Jacob, Embry et Quil ont du les immobiliser pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient me foutre la paix. Depuis, ils ne m'ont plus approchés. » Je me retournai et vis qu'Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie. Malheureusement pour ce Brian, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait car il était de dos à Emmett.

« Tu as intérêt de lâcher ma femme avant que je ne t'explose » gronda-t-il.

« Que crois-tu que tu sois capable de me faire » répondit l'autre en se retournant. Il avait un égo surdimensionné. Mais quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui, il ne se fit pas prier pour mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Emmett entoura Rosalie par la taille et la ramena contre lui. Bien sûr le désir de Rosalie grimpa en flèche. Voir Emmett aussi protecteur envers elle l'avait toujours émoustillée.

« Ose encore une seule fois reposée tes yeux sur ma Rose et tu pourras dire adieu à ta belle gueule. Est-ce clair ? » menaça Emmett en mettant sa main sur son épaule et la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des os craqués. Le gars fit une grimace.

« Oui, je m'excuse. » Emmett le relâcha et se tourna vers sa femme. Elle lui sauta quasiment dessus. Elle nous fit un cours sur comment rouler une pelle à son compagnon. Emmett ne resta pas impassible, il lui mit les mains aux fesses pour la coller à lui et pour montrer à tous qu'elle était sienne. Bien sûr Rosalie fit bien comprendre la chose en gémissant fortement. Il se recula d'elle et lança un regard noir au type. A cet instant Emmett n'avait plus rien d'humain. D'ailleurs Brian se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en se tenant toujours l'épaule. Rosalie tira Emmett pour venir nous rejoindre. Il donna sa chaise à Rosalie et alla s'en chercher une autre. Après ce petit incident, chacun repris sa conversation là où elle était restée et ainsi que son repas pour ceux qui mangeaient.

L'après-midi continua sur la même lancée que le matin. J'étais content de voir que tout ceux qui étudiait dans cette branche était suffisamment sérieux et qu'ils souhaitaient réellement en faire leur métier. Pas une seule fois je fus dépassé par ma soif ou les émotions. Nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre à la bibliothèque. En aucun cas nous voulions interférer dans leurs habitudes alors nous les laissions à leurs rapports pendant que Bella était derrière le comptoir à recevoir les étudiants et les conseiller pour certains. Jacob et les deux autres indiens nous retrouvâmes. Ils allèrent embrasser leur moitié. Jacob plissa le nez en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu portes leur odeur et elle met insupportable. »

« Jacob ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas contre eux mais pour nous, leur odeur est nauséabonde et je suppose que c'est réciproque. » lui expliqua-t-il en chuchotant avant de lui embrasser le cou sur le bandana qui créa une envie particulière chez Bella. Jacob l'avait parfaitement senti car il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle prit la pile de livres qui était sur son comptoir et la lui mit dans les bras. Jacob la suivit sans broncher en gardant le sourire. Je me rapprochai d'Alice et lui dit :

« Je crois avoir une petite idée de pourquoi Bella porte ce foulard autour du cou. » Alice se mit à rire et Emmett et Rosalie nous questionnèrent silencieusement. Alice sortit une feuille de son sac et écrivit dessus avant de leur transmettre. Emmett se leva tout content de la bêtise qu'il allait faire. Il se rapprocha de Bella qui avait retrouvé sa place derrière son ordinateur. Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et lui fit signe de se pencher. Nous même nous nous inclinâmes pour avoir une meilleure vue. Sans qu'elle puisse agir Emmett baissa le tissu qui entourait son cou et nous pûmes observer la marque qu'elle portait. Je pouvais distinguer des marques de dents et de sucions. Jacob n'avait pas fait semblant. Bella poussa un léger cri de surprise et Emmett la relâcha aussitôt en revenant vers nous.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Bella de la même façon » fit Emmett, je ressentais à quel point ça l'avait perturbé.

« Qu'est qui t'arrive Emmett ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

« Regarda là Rose, Bella si fragile rappelle toi quand on l'a connu sa timidité et sa maladresse. En plus on savait tous à quel point Edward refusait le moindre contact charnel. Quelque part Bella était presque une enfant »

« Emmett, Bella fut notre petite sœur pendant un temps maintenant elle est une jeune femme qui a choisi son chemin. Et Jacob sait la rendre heureuse. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais Alice ? » lui demandais-je, me rappelant de son état à la pause déjeuner.

« J'ai passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec Bella ce matin et vous connaîtrez la suite à la maison »

« N'empêche que c'est dur de se faire à cet idée. Elle a grandit pendant notre absence. »

« C'est vrai. » fit Alice en murmurant tristement.

Nous les quittions une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans leur appartement. Quand nous rejoignîmes notre immeuble, nous attendions tous qu'elle décide de parler.

« Vous savez ce qu'Edward a dit à Bella quand il l'a quittée ? » Nous faisions tous le même signe négatif de la tête.

« Qu'elle ne lui apportait rien de bon, et qu'il existait beaucoup de distractions. » La nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe. Carlisle et Esmé qui avaient entendu qu'on parlait d'Edward apparurent à nos côtés. Esmé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles se mit à sangloter, Carlisle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler alors que lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration entre colère et déception. Rosalie fidèle à elle-même était complètement détachée tandis qu'Emmett se tendit comme un arc. Il prétendit avoir besoin de chasser alors qu'il souhaitait trouver un moyen d'évacuer.

Et moi, je me retrouvais abasourdi, ne comprenant comment il avait pu lui dire des choses comme ça. Je connaissais l'ampleur de son amour pour Bella. Pas une seule fois, il aurait pu la blesser, s'il avait agi ainsi ce n'était pas par méchanceté, non, je pensais qu'elle devait tellement s'accrocher à ses sentiments qu'il lui avait dit exactement les mots qu'elle redoutait tant. Bella n'écoutait pas Edward elle buvait ses paroles alors de s'entendre dire qu'elle ne lui apportait rien de bon alors qu'elle doutait tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances avait eu l'effet escompté. Mais ca avait aussi provoqué une décente en enfer pour tous les deux. Rejeter Bella avait anéanti Edward comme elle aussi en pensant qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de réussir.

Je fis face à Carlisle qui avait les mêmes émotions que les miennes. Il me regarda et hocha la tête. Il prit Esmé dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers leur antre. Je fis de même avec Alice mais nous sortîmes de chez nous. J'avais une très bonne idée de comment lui changer les idées.

**Et non pas de lemon mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre suivant reprend exactement au moment où celui-ci s'arrête.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez une bonne semaine. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis surchargée en ce moment. A partir de la semaine prochaine, mon train de vie sera beaucoup plus calme et je pourrais à nouveau écrire. J'ai perdu un peu d'avance.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 20

POV Jasper

Je tenais la main d'Alice et l'entraînai avec moi.

« J'espère qu'un peu de grimpette ne te dérange pas » son rire retentit. Le désir et l'anticipation avaient le dessus sur toutes les autres émotions. Apparemment elle avait eu une vision de ce que j'avais prévu pour nous ce soir. Je nous faisais monter de plus en plus haut sur les toits des immeubles jusqu'à atteindre un des plus haut de Seattle qui était plat et non pointu.

Je me retournai vers Alice et me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans mes cheveux. Mes mains se posèrent autour de sa fine taille et l'attirèrent contre moi. Elle put sentir mon désir contre son ventre. Sa langue vint définir le contour de ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour aller à sa rencontre. Nos langues dansèrent un ballet des plus exotiques.

Elle prit une légère impulsion pour enrouler ses jambes autour de moi et mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses que je pétris généreusement avant que mes doigts se faufilent sous son string pour titiller son clitoris. Son bassin vint à la rencontre de mes doigts et je glissai un doigt, vite suivi d'un deuxième dans son intimité déjà bien trempée. Je décrochai les jambes d'Alice d'autour de mes hanches pour la reposer au sol.

Je m'accroupis devant elle afin de lui retirer son sous-vêtement mais en lui laissant sa jupe. Je passai ma tête sous celle-ci pour aller taquiner sa féminité de ma langue. Je soulevai une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule. Ma bouche se déplaça le long de celle-ci tout en remontant vers la source de ma convoitise. J'embrassai ses lèvres intimes avant de m'immiscer à l'intérieur de ses chairs avec ma langue.

Pendant que les doigts de ma main gauche s'amusèrent à malmener son petit paquet de nerfs, ceux de ma main droite allèrent retrouver son autre entrée. Je l'effleurai d'abord du bout du doigt en dessinant le contour mais cela ne lui suffit pas, son bassin s'appuya dessus afin de l'y faire pénétrer. Je délaissai son vagin afin que mes doigts puissent s'enduire de son nectar avant de replonger ma langue encore plus profondément. Mon index fit le même chemin que ma langue dans son anus. J'appliquais la même cadence, mon majeur rejoignit mon index. Je la sentis aux portes de la jouissance alors avec mon don, je lui envoyai une vague intense de désir qui la fit venir en un cri.

« ! »

Je sentis ses jambes trembler alors avec ma vitesse vampire je reposai sa jambe au sol, sortis de ma cachette et me relevai en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassa et sa langue rencontra la mienne. Alors qu'elle se goutait à travers moi, ses mains descendirent sur les boutons de mon jean qu'elle défit un par un avant de le faire tomber ainsi que mon boxer, je m'en débarrassai en deux secondes.

Elle se pencha pour se retrouver en face de ma virilité mais je l'en empêchai. A la place je la retournai, la soulevai et nous dirigeai vers le bord du gratte ciel. Je la positionnai debout mais pencher en avant pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à la rambarde, moi toujours derrière elle. Ma main gauche passa sous sa jupe qu'elle remonta jusqu'à sa taille. Je me reculai de quelques centimètres pour admirer la vue de ses fesses exposées. Mes mains les empaumèrent avant de partir sur le devant de ses cuisses puis à l'intérieur. Je les écartai sans ménagement en collant mon érection entre ses fesses. Alice haletait difficilement. L'anticipation la submergeait, je me frottai d'abord à sa petite entrée qui provoqua des gémissements sonores.

« Alice, je veux que tu regardes droit devant toi. Admire la vue qui s'offre à toi. » Dis-je d'une voix que je voulus autoritaire avant de la pénétrer en un coup puissant dans ses parois ruisselantes de son jus.

« OOOOOOHHHHH » Je ressortis de sa moiteur entièrement afin de la remplir à nouveau avec encore plus d'entrain. A chacun de mes mouvements, je butai au fond de son vagin et après quelques va et vient je laissai mon don agir et déclenchai un nouvel orgasme chez Alice qui cria mon prénom au dessus de tous les toits de la ville. Cela me remplit de fierté.

Je continuai mes assauts après qu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits. Ma main droite lâcha sa hanche pour aller s'aventurer autour de sa petite entrée. Ses gémissements se firent plus sonores. Je chatouillai du bout du doigt son deuxième antre ce qui décupla son anticipation. Alors j'enfonçai un doigt en elle puis un second en continuant toujours mes allers retours qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Mes doigts et ma verge plongeaient en elle dans un même mouvement mais je sentais un brin de frustration provenant de ma belle.

« Jasper, je veux plus, s'il te plaît. » haleta-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Alice. » répliquais-je.

« Prends-moi là où se trouvent tes doigts. »

Je sortis de sa douceur pour enfoncer mon gland dans son anus. Malgré notre résistance, je refusais d'y aller comme un bourrin à cet endroit. Alors j'avançai centimètre par centimètre, lui permettant de s'adapter à moi. Quand mon sexe fut enfoncé de moitié, elle recula son bassin jusqu'à venir à la rencontre du mien. En l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvai englouti jusqu'à la garde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier face au plaisir que cela me procura.

Elle était tellement serrée ici, que j'en étais comprimé mais chaque mouvement décuplait cette vague de plaisir qui grossissait en moi. Je me concentrai pour ne pas venir tout de suite mais le plaisir que je donnais à Alice plus le mien m'empêchèrent de contrôler mon don. Alice hurla sa jouissance. Toutes ces émotions me firent perdre la tête. Une frénésie me prit malgré moi, et j'augmentai mes va et vient en vitesse et force dans ses chairs si étroites jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma propre jouissance. A chacune de mes invasions, Alice criait jusqu'au moment où j'explosai, qui la fit me rejoindre.

Alice s'effondra sous moi et j'en fis autant en me couchant sur elle, me soutenant comme je le pouvais pour ne pas peser de tout mon poids.

« Ho, Jasper, c'était whoua. » Je me mis à rire. C'est vrai que cette fois-ci j'avais eu du mal à garder mon sang froid ainsi que mon don à l'intérieur de moi.

« Comment il dit déjà Léonardo diCaprio dans Titanic ? Je suis le maître du monde ? »

« Non le roi. » Je me soulevai et me retirai d'elle.

Je me relevai pour me mettre debout et criai à qui voudrait bien m'entendre.

« Je suis le roi du monde. » Alice pouffa à côté de moi.

Je savais que ça faisait gamin mais en même temps c'était libérateur. J'attrapai la main qu'elle me tendit et la relevai afin qu'elle se retrouve dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Alice » J'ouvrais mon don afin qu'elle ressente ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Jasper. » me dit-elle en m'embrassant. Nous nous rhabillâmes pour courir vers une forêt afin de chasser pour éviter toutes tentations.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans trop de mal. Sauf que le gars qui avait interpellé Rosalie dans la cafétéria avait voulus s'en prendre à Bella encore une fois.

_Flash black_

Bella nous avaient prévenu que le mercredi soir ils sortaient tous dans un bar irlandais où des groupes jouaient. Pour ne pas interférer d'avantage, nous préférâmes rester en dehors du bâtiment sur le toit d'une part parce que le bruit était insoutenable et de deux pour ma part les émotions étaient plus puissantes quand l'alcool faisait interférence. Des bruits de verres cassés et des voix qui criaient se firent entendre de l'intérieur du bar. Nous descendîmes pour nous retrouver tous les quatre devant le bar.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire car nous n'avions repéré aucune odeur. Soudain nous vîmes les filles qui sortirent à reculons et qui essayaient de tirer leur compagnon hors de l'établissement. Nous nous avançâmes pour intervenir en cas de problème. C'est là que j'aperçu le problème. Ce Brian hurlait que Bella était sienne et qu'il allait lui faire crier son nom. Bella se tenait au bras de Jacob, parce qu'elle avait peur et de Brian et des réactions de Jacob. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas parce qu'il serait blessé, non, mais plutôt à cause des flics. Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était que toute l'équipe de foot se tenait derrière lui. Nous nous mîmes à côté d'eux. Ceux qui n'étaient pas trop imbibés d'alcool reconnurent Emmett ce qui les déstabilisèrent un peu.

« Je te le répète encore une fois. Tu laisses tranquille Bella sinon je te garantis que ta carrière s'achève ce soir. » cria Jacob.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas avoir le dessus? Nous sommes plus d'une dizaine et vous trois. » ricana Brian.

« Excuse moi, mec mais nous sommes cinq. » gronda Emmett. Brian tourna la tête comme s'il venait d'avoir une apparition.

« Et ouais, c'est moi. Alors dans l'intérêt de tous, tu prends tes potes avec toi et vous vous cassez car si la dernière fois je n'ai fait que te serrer l'épaule cette fois-ci je te la détruis, c'est clair? » Brian ria à gorge déployée.

Il s'avança vers Bella. Celle-ci se plaça derrière Jacob qui grogna d'abord doucement. Mais ça ne le fit pas s'arrêter. Alors Jacob poussa Bella qui faillit tomber et commença à trembler légèrement et grogner beaucoup plus fort en bondissant sur Brian qui se retrouva à terre.

Jacob dont sa forme commençait à être floue prit une voix des plus menaçantes :

« Dégage d'ici, toi et tes joueurs. Si je te revois près de Bella, je te pulvérise »

Un des joueurs frappa Jacob au visage avec son poing. On entendit des os craqués. Jacob releva la tête pour voir qui l'avait frappé pendant que le gars sautait sur place en secouant sa main cassée. Jacob émit un autre grognement qui fut rejoint par Embry et Quil qui s'approchèrent de leur ami. Alice et Rosalie se mirent devant les filles qui s'étaient regroupées. Emmett et moi derrière Jacob, nous mêlèrent nos grognements à ceux des loups. Un des plus costauds envoya un coup dans le ventre d'Emmett qui ne cilla pas et se mit à rire.

« Tu croyais faire quoi au juste avec ton effleurement? Tu m'as juste chatouillé, par contre ça c'est un coup de poing » Il joignit le geste à la parole qui fit décoller son adversaire de quelques mètres et tomber inconscient.

Les autres firent quelques pas en arrière par réflexe. Emmett s'avança tout comme moi, Quil et Embry. Certains eurent le courage de venir se frotter à nous mais tous le payèrent par quelques os cassés sans qu'on ait eu besoin de frapper qui que ce soit. Mais Quil et Embry n'étaient pas satisfaits. Si Emmett et moi étions sereins, les loups étaient très tendus, leurs mains tremblaient. Jacob remit Brian debout et le tourna pour que son dos soit contre lui.

« Tu vois, ce que toi et ta bande de joueurs qui soient disant êtes des caïds, dans l'état que vous vous trouvez. Tu expliqueras à ton entraîneur pourquoi cette année il peut dire adieu au championnat. Maintenant vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité et en plus vous n'aurez plus de bourse. Tu es vraiment trop con, mec. » Il le lança vers les autres joueurs dont certains qui avaient refusé de se battre, allèrent l'aider à se relever.

« Vous voyez ces deux hommes qui sont avec nous » il nous désigna Emmett et moi « ils sont à l'université tout comme vous. S'il y a un seul d'entre vous qui adresse la parole à Bella ou s'approche d'elle, il n'y aura que vos parents qui pourront vous reconnaître, est-ce clair? » gronda Jacob. Ceux qui étaient encore debout hochèrent la tête et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner.

Nous même nous nous retournâmes vers les filles et allèrent les prendre dans nos bras. Puis tout se passa très vite. J'eu à peine le temps de voir Rosalie se déplacer à vitesse vampirique pour se placer derrière Brian qui tenait une bouteille cassée et la brandissait au dessus de sa tête. Elle lui empoigna le bras et lui retourna dans le sens contraire de son articulation. Brian tomba à genoux en poussant un hurlement dû à la douleur. Rosalie s'accroupit devant lui.

« La prochaine fois que tu oses interpeler une fille comme tu l'as fait avec moi, réfléchis-y à deux fois. Il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas aussi clémente que moi. Un conseil ne lève pas les yeux quand tu nous apercevras, ça pourrait te coûter assez cher. » Elle se releva lentement et recula en le regardant comme un moins que rien.

Jacob, Quil, Embry saisirent les filles, les emmenèrent à leur voiture et partirent chez eux pendant qu'on restait devant le bar jusqu'à ce que plus aucun d'entre eux ne se tiennent devant nous. Quand nous en fûmes certains, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement de Jacob. Nous arrivâmes au moment où Bella éclatait en sanglots.

« C'est de ma faute tout ça. » dit-elle.

« Quoi, non Bella bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna Jacob.

« Si, c'est ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas perdu sur le campus le premier jour, je ne l'aurai pas rencontré et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit » cria-t-elle.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, ce mec est un malade ok, et même si tu ne t'étais pas perdu ce jour là, il t'aurait vu à la bibliothèque ou à la cafétéria comme Rosalie et ça aurait eu le même effet. Alors tu arrêtes ça c'est clair. » gronda Jacob en prenant Bella dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

« S'il y a un coupable c'est uniquement lui. Il se croit tout permis avec tout le monde. Ce qui lui est arrivé ce soir aurait pu être bien pire que s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que Rosalie. » Il se mit à la bercer afin que ses pleurs cessent.

« Allez, vient on va prendre une bonne douche qui nous détendra. » Sa voix avait changé, se faisant plus sensuelle, il ne lui parlait pas mais chuchotait comme une promesse. C'est alors que je ressentis un désir qui se fit de plus en plus important, suivit d'autres provenant de différentes personnes »

« Ok c'est bon maintenant, on y va. » dis-je.

« Et pourquoi ? » fit Emmett.

« Parce que crois-moi, tu ne voudra pas entendre ce qui va se passer. » répondis-je pressé.

« Et qu'est ce que je ne souhaite pas entendre ? »

« Ho, Jacob, encore » l'eau de la douche nous empêchait d'entendre les bruits que faisaient leur corps mais pas les sons qu'ils prononçaient.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, on va les laisser tranquille. » Je pris la main d'Alice et nous retournâmes chez nous. Alice tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda de façon très malicieuse.

_Fin du flash back._

Il est vrai que lorsque Bella était rentrée dans nos vies, la monotonie avait été réduite. Sa maladresse et le changement de comportement d'Edward avaient modifié notre train-train quotidien. Même si Bella ne deviendra jamais une « sœur », elle restait tout de même une personne qui comptait pour nous tous. C'était pour cela que nous nous retrouvions en ce samedi matin à ce rendez-vous que nous avait donné Jacob. Un loup gris arriva d'abord, il était seul. Malgré qu'il était assez fin de corps, il restait impressionnant. Il nous dévoila ses crocs qui ne laissaient pas indifférent. Je n'avais jamais croisé de loup garou jusqu'à présent, je devais dire que j'étais impressionné. Une haine provenant du loup me percuta. Je pris la main d'Alice pour me donner un point d'encrage. Car j'étais persuadé que cette rencontre allait être des plus difficiles à gérer émotionnellement. D'autres loups apparurent, ils étaient beaucoup plus trapus et massifs que le premier. Je ressentis de la haine comme avec le premier loup, de la curiosité chez un autre, de la reconnaissance chez deux autres.

« Quil, Embry, ravis de vous voir. » Fis-je. Tous les deux s'avancèrent légèrement pour se faire reconnaître même si je ne savais pas qui était qui. Je comptais au total neuf loups devant nous.

« Ho mon dieu » fit Esmé interloquée. Nous regardions le même endroit et nous vîmes un loup s'approcher mais il n'était pas tout seul. Bella était sur son dos. Celle-ci se tenait à lui fortement. Ca se voyait que le loup amortissait chaque mouvement pour éviter qu'elle soit secouée mais sa vitesse était impressionnante. Ils arrivèrent en quelques secondes.

Le loup ralentit progressivement sa vitesse et quand il fut devant nous il émit un son avant de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière alors que Bella était toujours sur lui. Nous vîmes deux bras encercler Bella et la ramener devant lui. Face à nous se trouvaient Jacob avec Bella dans ses bras qui était dos à lui. Elle nous sourit. Certainement qu'on devait avoir tous la même expression sur notre visage car certains loups émirent des bruits comme des rires. Jacob ouvrit le sac à dos que portait Bella et sortit un pantalon qu'il mit tout en étant cacher par Bella avant d'en lancer à d'autres.

« Si les dames veulent bien se retourner. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » remarqua Rosalie.

« Comme tu viens de le constater nous ne portons aucun vêtement quand nous sommes loups. Mes amis ne souhaitent pas être attaqués pour atteinte à la pudeur. » répondit Jacob.

Alice et Esmé se retournèrent sans hésitation, Rosalie le fit en rechignant, Jacob pris Bella dans ses bras qui cachaient son visage et contre toute attente, le loup gris se tourna également. Quil et Embry se métamorphosèrent sous notre regard ainsi que Sam je présumais.

« Merci d'être venu. Je suis Sam Uley, le chef de la meute. » A ces mots, les filles se retournèrent, ainsi que Bella mais elle resta dans les bras de Jacob.

« Jacob, nous a dit que vous souhaitiez parler du traité. »

« Exact, pour commencer, nous ne changeons pas les conditions. Celles qui ont été décidées lors de sa création restent inchangées. C'est plus une requête que je souhaiterai soumettre. » Je sentais que toute la meute était anxieuse.

« Nous vous écoutons »

« Pendant votre absence, un certain vampire du nom de Victoria, a essayé de rendre visite à Bella à plusieurs reprises. » Certains loups grognèrent et leur haine augmenta. « Nous avons réussi à repousser chacun de ses assauts. Mais nous avons été obligés de la poursuivre au-delà de notre territoire. Ce que je vous demande c'est d'accepter que ma meute puisse continuer à effectuer leur ronde sur vos terres afin de préserver l'imprégnée de Jacob. » Je vis Bella piquer un fard.

« Je comprends très bien votre proposition. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous continuez à patrouiller sur notre territoire. » L'excitation émanait de la meute. « Toutefois, lorsque nous aurons besoin de chasser, ou pour une toute autre raison et que nous avons besoin de venir ici, il serait préférable que vous ne dépassiez pas la frontière pour éviter une bavure. »

« Merci beaucoup d'accepter notre requête. Quand la nécessité de venir ici se fera présente, avertissez Jacob qui nous le fera savoir et nous quitterons vos terres immédiatement. »

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à dimanche soir pour nous nourrir. Si l'un de nous sent quoi que ce soit, qui doit-on prévenir ? » reprit Carlisle.

« Criez mon nom. Le week end c'est moi qui patrouille le plus souvent. Par contre je franchirai la frontière sans hésitation. » répondit Jacob.

« Très bien. Est-ce qu'on doit monter la garde auprès de Bella cette nuit ? » demanda Alice.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je dors chez Bella cette nuit puis il y a un loup qui se poste toutes les nuits près de la maison de Charlie. » répondit Jacob.

« Très bien, dans ce cas on se revoit lundi Bella. » fit Alice. Alice recula et tourna le dos à la meute afin de partir.

« Merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici. » enchaîna Sam.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Nous sommes tous là pour le même objectif. Que Bella soit en sécurité. » Bella sourit à Carlisle, il émanait d'elle une reconnaissance sans borne.

Sam, Quil, Embry et Jacob se retirèrent vers les bois alors que les autres loups restèrent. Ils réapparurent en loup avec leur pantalon dans leur gueule. Ils les déposèrent au sol et Bella s'empressa de les remettre dans son sac. Quand elle fut prête Jacob se coucha et Bella l'enjamba pour s'assoir sur lui.

« Hé Bella, tu nous as jamais dit que tu savais aussi bien chevaucher ! » s'exclama Emmett. Comme d'habitude Bella rougit violemment alors que certains loups rirent. Je pouvais sentir leur amusement face aux paroles de mon frère. Même Rosalie et Carlisle se forcèrent à ne pas réagir mais je sentais très bien qu'ils se retenaient. Jacob grogna légèrement pour la forme mais la réflexion ne l'avait pas contrarié. Bella se coucha sur lui et resserra sa prise autour de lui.

« Et en plus, tu as l'air d'aimer ça vu comment tu t'accroches à lui. » Emmett jouait des sourcils pour faire comprendre le sous-entendu. Bella soupira fortement et répondit alors que Rosalie éclatait de rire ainsi que les autres loups :

« Et encore tu ne m'as pas vu dans d'autres positions. » Cette fois ce fut Jacob qui ria ce qui faisait bouger Bella de façon très explicite. Emmett la regarda avec un grand sourire et répliqua :

« Je te vois lundi la crevette. Et Jacob, ne l'épuise pas trop. » finit-il par lâcher en rigolant. Jacob secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se relever. Il nous fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner et de partir en augmentant petit à petit la vitesse. Les autres loups finirent par tous disparaître.

« C'est quand même dangereux. Jacob qui se déplace avec Bella sur le dos qui ne peut se retenir qu'à sa fourrure. » fit Esmé.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Car Jacob est très attentif à ses mouvements. Il ne fera rien qui pourra déstabiliser Bella. En plus tu as vu comme nous quand il s'est métamorphosé. Ne te fais pas de souci, ça se voit qu'elle est toute sa vie. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir. » Je me retournais et courus en direction d'Alice, je suivais sa trace sans aucune difficulté.

POV Bella

Jacob nous ramena chez Emily. Il se baissa afin que je descende et posa sa tête contre mon ventre. Je passais ma main entre ses oreilles et lui dit :

« Soit prudent et reviens-moi vite » Il leva la tête et plaça sa truffe sur ma joue avant de repartir dans les bois.

« Hé Bella » je me retournais vers cette voix qui n'était autre qu'Emily.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tout va bien. Les Cullen ont acceptés qu'ils dépassent la frontière mais dès qu'ils veulent venir chez eux on doit rester de notre côté. Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a eu aucun accrochage. » la rassurais-je.

« Bon, si tout s'est passé comme voulu, j'en suis soulagée. » Nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Sue était en train de confectionner le costume d'Emily.

« Emily, comment se déroule votre cérémonie ? Je n'ai aucune notion de vos traditions dans ces moments là. »

« Il y a quelques générations en arrière, chacun se préparait dans sa famille. Mais comme Sam n'a plus ses parents et de mon côté ma famille n'habite pas ici, Sam ira chez Paul le matin de la célébration. Quand l'heure est arrivée ce sont les familles qui présentent les personnes qui vont s'unir au chef de la tribu. De nos jours pour que notre mariage soit officiel aux yeux de la loi, nous irons à la mairie avant notre union. »

« Quelle est la personne qui va vous unir ? » la coupais-je.

« Au départ c'était … » elle se retourna vers Sue qui lui fit un sourire triste. « Harry, Billy le père de Jacob devait le remplacer mais son état physique ne le permet pas. Donc ce sera le chef de ma tribu même si nous sommes également des Quileutes mais comme nous ne vivons pas sur les mêmes terres, nous possédons un chef par « clan » si je peux dire ainsi. »

« Elle aura lieu où la cérémonie ? » l'interrompais-je curieuse.

Elle me sourit avant de répondre « ici à la Push, avec Sam nous avons un endroit dans lequel on se retrouve souvent. C'est là que nous célébrerons notre union. Par contre celle-ci se fera dans notre dialecte ». Je ne pus empêcher une grimace. « Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob te traduira. »

« J'y compte bien. » Elle me sourit à nouveau et s'assit près de Sue pour continuer l'ouvrage. Je pris mon sac dans lequel j'avais préparé mes cours et m'installai à la table de la salle à manger pour terminer les différents travaux qu'on nous avait donné.

**Est-ce que Jasper a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez une bonne semaine. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 21

POV Bella

Nous y étions. Aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de Sam et Emily. J'étais un peu stressée. Je me sentais comme une intruse, d'une parce que je ne connaissais pas leurs coutumes et de deux la cérémonie se passerait en Quileute. Mais Jacob m'avait rassuré plus d'une fois. Je me regardais encore une fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Billy.

Alice m'avait donnée des conseils pour me maquiller. Des conseils façon de parler, elle m'avait fait la liste de quel produit utiliser, où le mettre et comment l'appliquer. Bon, j'exagérais un peu mais pas tant que ça quand même. Je me rappelai encore ce fameux mercredi après-midi où elle avait réussi à nous entraîner toutes les quatre dans le plus grand centre commercial de Seattle. Là où toutes les plus grandes marques étaient exposées. Toutes les quatre avions protestées mais elle avait quand même trouvé le moyen de nous acheter nos tenues pour cet évènement.

Flash Back

Nous nous étions retrouvées comme à notre habitude tous à la même table de la cafétéria à l'université.

« Bon cet après midi on change de programme » déclara Alice.

Nous la regardions avec un air certainement ahuri.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire les magasins. Il va bien falloir vous habiller pour le mariage de Sam et Emily »

« Alice » tentai-je « Tu sais cela va se faire en pleine nature. Je me vois mal crapahuter avec une robe longue et des chaussures qui torturent »

« Aucun problème, Jacob te portera » Je recrachai la gorgée d'eau que je venais d'avaler.

« Je croyais que tu ne voyais pas l'avenir de nos hommes » ripostai-je.

« C'est toujours le cas mais je commence à connaître ton cher et tendre. Donc je suis sûre qu'il préfèrera te porter plutôt que de te voir tomber » me contredît-elle.

« Sur ce point Alice a raison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un poids pour Jacob. Pour lui te soulever c'est comme toi tenir un crayon à papier » rajouta Rachel.

« Tu vois en plus Rachel va venir avec nous. C'est elle l'experte en tradition Quileutes. Elle saura nous dire ce qui est acceptable ou non »

« Pardon ? » fit l'intéressée.

« Ben oui, vous venez toutes les quatre avec nous. Il n'y a pas de raison que Bella soit la seule à être bien habillée ce jour-là » Elles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien s'amuser »

« Ouais, parle pour toi » fis-je dans ma barbe.

Alice se tourna vers moi les yeux mi-clos avant de me demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui répétai :

« Parle pour toi. Je vais encore devoir jouer les barbies. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour ne pas aimer le shopping »

« Simple, je me suis toujours contentée de ce que je possédais et en aucun cas dépenser de l'argent que je ne possède pas. Et cette situation me convient très bien » Elle me fit sa moue particulière à laquelle personne ne résiste. Elle se leva et tapa des mains avant même que je me résigne à accepter. De toute façon je n'obtiendrais pas gain de cause, juste un peu de temps.

« Bon, comme la voiture de Audrey est encore sur le campus, on se sépare en deux groupes. Emmett, Rosalie avec Audrey et Claire. Tandis que nous autres on prend la Volvo »

« Hum hum. Alice, je voudrais éviter de monter dans cette voiture si ça ne te dérange pas » murmurais-je. Elle me dévisagea puis se retourna vers Audrey.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange de laisser Jasper conduire ? »

« Tant qu'elle reste entière et sans éraflure, ça me convient. »

« Ok alors on échange de voitures. » Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autos et montèrent quand Jasper et Audrey échangèrent leur clef. Mais Emmett intercepta celles de la Volvo et pris place derrière le volant.

« Je tiens encore à ma vie. Puis femme au volant mort au tournant comme on dit » Ses paroles lui firent gagner une claque derrière la tête par Rosalie « Mais ma Rosie tu sais bien que je plaisante » dit-il en la regardant avec un air de gamin sur le visage. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui répondit car nous montions également dans la voiture.

Le trajet fut long et court à la fois. Long car Alice n'arrêta pas de parler de robes, chaussures et accessoires et court car je redoutais le moment où nous rentrerions dans le premier magasin. Connaissant Alice, elle ne savait absolument pas se modérer. J'espérais que Jasper saurait la canaliser parce que sinon, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Une fois garés sur le parking du centre commercial, nous nous regroupions avant d'entrer. Il était composé de trois étages. Rien que de voir cela me fit déprimer. Alice commençait à faire de petits bonds. Je me retournais vers Jasper et lui mimai les mots sur mes lèvres « Peux-tu la calmer ? » Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. En retour je le fusillai du regard, ce qui le fit ricaner. Comme si je pouvais l'impressionner.

« Bon commençons par les robes ! » annonça Alice. Je soupirais alors qu'on n'avait pas encore franchi les portes d'un seul magasin. Elle se tourna et me dévisagea avant de me sourire sournoisement. « Plus tu te plaindras plus ce sera long » Je levai les bras avant de les faire tomber le long de mon corps, comme si mon comportement allait changer quelque chose dans la folie de dégainer la carte bleue que possédait Alice. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une boutique du rez de chaussée.

Les hommes étaient restés dehors à nous attendre pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie parcouraient les rayons en empilant les vêtements sur leur bras. Face à la quantité qu'elle portait, je gémis sans le vouloir. Alice déposa plusieurs robes dans chaque cabine, plus précisément dans quatre cabines ainsi que Rosalie.

« Bella tu prends la première à gauche, après Audrey celle à côté de Bella, suivi de Claire et enfin Rachel tu as celle de droite. C'est parti les filles » Je souriais de toutes mes dents sachant que je ne serai pas la seule à subir l'essayage intensif. Je rentrai dans la mienne alors que les autres manifestaient leur désaccord.

« Non Alice, il est hors de question que nous acceptions ça. Premièrement, nos revenus ne sont pas assez élevés pour acheter quoique ce soit ici et deuxièmement nous avons déjà ce qu'il faut chez nous » protesta Rachel. Je n'entendis rien d'autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Audrey ne rajoute :

« Non Alice, ne nous fait pas ce regard là ça ne marchera pas » Si je devais parier là-dessus, je ne parierai pas contre Alice.

« S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir, essayes juste » fit Alice d'une voix d'enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis des soupirs et des portes se fermer.

Ce fut à cet instant que je sortis car j'avais profité de la dispute pour me changer. Je regardai dehors pour y voir Jasper qui nous observait et qui me fit un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je levai les yeux au ciel. En plus des yeux de biche qu'avait fait Alice, Jasper avait renchéri avec son don. C'était vraiment injuste. Déjà qu'ils étaient supérieurs à nous de par leur condition en plus ils nous abusaient avec leur don.

« Qu'est que tu en penses Rose ? » demande Alice. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans cette robe qui dévoilait un peu trop de mon buste.

« Suivante, ça se voit que Bella n'apprécie pas cette coupe » dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux. Je me retournai vers Alice.

« Essayes en une autre, celle-ci on la repend » Je retournai dans ma cabine pendant que les autres ressortaient et se prêtaient au jeu. Cette petite séance dura un petit moment puisque nous avions fait cinq magasins avant que chacune puisse avoir je cite « la robe idéale » selon Alice mais ça n'empêchait pas d'acheter un ou deux vêtements par personnes à chaque boutique.

Venait ensuite les chaussures. Le schéma se reproduisit dans trois boutiques différentes mais j'avais réussi à tenir bon pour éviter que les talons ne dépassent pas les cinq centimètres. Heureusement qu'Emmett et Jasper ne craignaient pas la fatigue. Ils nous suivirent tout le temps sans broncher en portant les sacs de plus en plus nombreux. Mais après le premier magasin de chaussures, ils retournèrent aux voitures pour y déposer les paquets.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez la tenue et les chaussures qui vont avec, ils ne restent plus que les sous-vêtements » s'exclama Alice. Je me mis à rougir furieusement avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ca va Bella ? On dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil » se moqua Emmett.

« Il est hors de question que je rentre dans une de ses boutiques »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » questionna Alice.

« Parce que je les achèterai moi-même et seule » ajoutais-je. Je sentais l'euphorie me gagner.

« Jasper arrête ça. Je refuse de faire ça, c'est clair » Voyant que je restais sur ma position, Alice pris la parole.

« Les garçons laissez-nous, allez voir un magasin de jeux vidéo pour voir les nouveautés »

« Viens Jasper, on va voir s'il n'y aurait pas un jeu à tester » Ils tournèrent les talons et disparurent parmi la foule.

« Bon puisque tu ne veux pas essayer, tu peux au moins venir avec nous et donner ton avis aux filles » Je hochai la tête et nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique.

« Cette fois-ci c'est chacune choisie pour soi » Je partis vers le rayon des pyjamas. Il serait peut-être temps que je mette quelque chose d'autre qu'un tee-shirt et un bas de survêt quand je me levais. Un ensemble me tapa à l'œil. C'était une nuisette très courte avec son peignoir assorti.

« Prends le et essaye Bella. Personne ne te jugera, que ce soit tes goûts ou tes formes. Tu n'as rien à craindre » me murmura Alice en me faisant sursauter. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit puis me dirigeai vers la cabine. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que plusieurs choses me plurent. Je me retournai vers Alice qui me sourit et hochât de la tête pour m'inciter à prendre. Et puis pourquoi pas. Je pris quelques ensembles que j'aimais le plus et partit dans la cabine.

C'était la première fois que je voyais une cabine aussi spacieuse. Il y avait même un banc. Je ressortis et reposai deux ensembles sur les cinq essayés.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vont pas avec cela ? » me demanda Rosalie. Je me retournai et virai au rouge.

« C'est la matière, elle me démange. Je ne dois pas la supporter. »

« Ok je vois, suis-moi » J'obéissais pour éviter de la contrarier.

« Ceux que tu as pris étaient en dentelle. Ceux-ci également mais à l'intérieur, ils sont recouvert d'un léger voile qui évite ce phénomène. Tu fais quelle taille ? »

« Heu … » je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de ça à Rosalie quand on savait la déesse qu'elle était « 85C » chuchotais-je. Elle hochât de la tête et se retourna pour trouver ma taille afin de me le tendre.

« 38 pour le bas, je suppose ? String, tanga, brésilien, boxer, slip ? » Je la regardai comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Oui pour la taille, … » avant que je puisse continuer, elle me mit un boxer dans les mains.

« Je suis sûre que Jacob aimera la nouveauté » me fit-elle en souriant.

Je rougis à nouveau. Je retournai en cabine et passa par-dessus mon slip le dessous. Je devais dire que j'appréciais ce que je voyais. Je mis le haut et effectivement je ne retrouvai pas la gêne que j'avais avec les autres. Je les enlevai pour les rajouter avec ceux que je prenais. Je rejoignis les autres qui attendaient déjà. Nous passâmes à la caisse chacune notre tour mais la caissière ne fit que des sous-totaux à chaque fois.

Nous ressortîmes avec nos sacs et fîmes quelques pas avant que les garçons nous rejoignent.

« Bien maintenant rentrons avant que vos hommes n'acceptent plus qu'on passe du temps ensemble. » Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était 19h00. C'est sûr que Jacob allait grimacer.

Fin du Flash Back

« Bella, j'ai besoin de la salle de bain » m'interrompit Jacob dans mes souvenirs. Je fis un tour encore sur moi-même et ouvrit la porte. Jacob ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

« Jacob ? » m'inquiétais-je. Tant il n'appréciait pas ma tenue. C'était une robe dans les tons beige qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et qui m'enserrait la taille avant de s'évaser.

« Whaou ! Magnifique ! » Il leva les yeux qui avaient parcouru mon corps de haut en bas pour croiser les miens. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Je pouvais y lire de la fierté, du désir et tout son amour. Je lui retournai son sourire timidement.

« Je te promets que ce soir c'est moi qui te retirerait cette robe. Tu es vraiment resplendissante » Il m'embrassa chastement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour se préparer. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y retrouver Charlie et Billy. Comme mon père fréquentait Sue même s'il ne me disait rien, il était invité à la cérémonie. Tous les deux arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent intensément. Je m'empourprai aussitôt.

« Tu es vraiment très belle Bella. Je comprends pourquoi Jacob ne te lâche jamais » dit Billy.

« Billy, c'est de ma fille dont tu parles, je ne veux rien connaître des détails de leur vie de couple »

« Je le sais très bien Charlie mais tu dois bien reconnaître que ta fille est une très jolie jeune femme. Mon fils a très bon goût. Je suis très heureux que tous les deux se soient trouvés. Et puis tu aurais pu tomber sur pire comme gendre. Tu sais que Jacob fera toujours passer sa femme avant tout le reste »

« C'est pas faux » bougonna Charlie. Il se tourna vers moi et je compris à travers son regard qu'il était très fier de moi et aussi content que j'eu laissé à Jacob une chance de partager ma vie.

Jacob nous rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. Il se plaqua contre moi de manière à me prouver l'effet que je lui faisais.

« Bon et si on allait rejoindre les mariés » fit Jacob. Nous sortîmes de la maison et commencèrent à nous diriger vers la maison de Sue. Nous étions chanceux, c'était un jour sans pluie. Seth sortit et vint à notre rencontre. Quil, Claire, Embry et Audrey nous rejoignirent ainsi que Sue. Leah étant déjà auprès d'Emily.

« Ok, je vais porter papa. Quil tu peux prendre le fauteuil. Bella tu te tiendras au bras de ton père. D'accord ma puce ? » Billy mit ses bras autour des épaules de Jacob afin que celui-ci puisse le soulever plus facilement.

Quil plia le siège et le porta sans aucune difficulté. Nous les suivîmes en écoutant les Quileutes raconter des anecdotes au sujet de Sam qui nous firent bien rire. Je m'accrochai à mon père de plus en plus. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ma taille pour mieux me tenir quand je m'embronchai malgré moi.

Nous arrivâmes devant un espace ouvert où se trouvait un rocher ou peut être que cela était une stèle au centre. Quil déplia le fauteuil et Billy reprit sa place dedans. Jacob se rapprocha de moi et se plaça de manière à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse.

Quand je vis Sam et Emily dans leur costume, je les trouvai magnifiques. Celui de Sam amplifiait son côté Alpha. On voyait que c'était le chef de la meute. Il émanait de lui une force et quelque part une certaine supériorité non pas hautaine mais tout simplement celui d'un meneur qu'on ne peut contester.

Tandis qu'Emily était tout simplement resplendissante. Son costume était coordonné à celui de Sam. Là où il portait un pantalon elle c'était une jupe droite mais assez ample et où il portait une chemise large, elle avait une chemise qui faisait l'effet d'un bustier qui suivait ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans un chignon sophistiqué recouvert d'une couronne de fleurs fraiches. C'était vrai qu'habituellement on ne pouvait pas imaginer l'un sans l'autre mais là ils représentaient un tout.

Apparemment nous étions les derniers attendus car un homme d'un certain âge s'avança et se plaça devant la pierre et parla dans un langage qui m'était inconnu mais pas pour tous. Jacob me traduisait en me chuchotant à l'oreille. D'ailleurs pour chaque couple qui ne comprenait pas, la personne répétait ce qui se passait.

On enroula une corde autour d'une main de Sam et Emily afin qu'elles restent nouées, attacher en permanence.

« Dans nos coutumes, nous attachons les mains. Ça représente deux ensembles ne formant plus qu'un. Deux choses qui auraient fusionnées pour paraître un bloc. Dans ce geste, ce sont deux âmes qui regardent ensemble vers un seul et même but » m'expliqua Jacob.

« Est-ce que ça se passera de la même manière pour nous ? » demandais-je spontanément. Il se décala pour mieux me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » J'aillai me répéter quand je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Je refermai la bouche tout en devenant pivoine.

Face à mes réactions, le sourire de Jacob s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je m'enfonçai le plus que je pouvais dans son torse quand certains de la meute se retournèrent vers nous. Le torse de Jacob trembla légèrement alors qu'il rigolait à cause de ma timidité. Quand il retrouva son sérieux il me répondit en me serrant davantage contre lui.

« Oui, ça sera exactement la même chose pour nous » en m'embrassant le cou qui me donna la chair de poule. Je trouvais que cette cérémonie représentait tellement plus l'amour que le mariage traditionnel auquel j'avais toujours assisté qui nous rabâchait nos obligations envers l'un et l'autre. Alors qu'ici tout tournait autour de l'amour partagé.

Jacob me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie avant de me relâcher. Je vis que chaque membre de la meute fit la même chose. Et sans plus de cérémonie, un hurlement de loup surgit de concert. J'avais déjà senti la puissance de Jacob quand je montais sur lui lors de nos promenades en forêt mais de le voir hurler de cette manière alors qu'il gardait son apparence humaine me faisait l'admirer encore plus. Et je devais ajouter même m'émoustiller. Cet homme-là, c'était le mien, et j'en ressentais de la fierté. Quand le silence retomba il me regarda avec insistance. Certainement qu'il avait dû remarquer que je le dévisageai.

Il s'approcha de moi. Je tirai sur sa chemise pour le faire baisser à ma hauteur avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il se détacha de moi en me caressant la joue et en me souriant. Il ne prononça que deux mots qui suffirent à ma compréhension :

« Ce soir » Il reprit Billy dans ses bras, Quil le fauteuil et moi le bras de mon père pour éviter de me retrouver les fesses en l'air.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous assis autour d'une table où chacun avait emmené quelques choses pour partager avec les autres. Dans leurs traditions, les mariés n'invitaient pas les gens qu'ils souhaitaient voir à leur mariage. Mais ce sont les personnes qui voulaient y assister qui se présentaient. Et le repas, ce n'était pas les mariés qui le proposaient mais ces mêmes personnes qui leur offraient comme pour les soutenir dans leur avancée commune.

D'ailleurs j'avais passé les deux derniers jours avec Sue dans sa cuisine pour préparer le même plat mais en certaine quantité. Nous étions quand même plus d'une cinquantaine. Le repas se passa agréablement bien. Ça m'avait surprise de voir tout ce monde parler avec tout le monde. Ici il n'y avait pas de différence de classe sociale ni de clan. Personne ne se comparaît, on était tous sur le même pied d'égalité même nous « les visages pâles » nous avions été intégrés sans préjugé.

En fait je me sentais bien plus à ma place ici que partout ailleurs. En comparaison du lycée où même si j'étais avec des jeunes de mon âge, il y avait toujours eu ce côté hypocrite que la société apportait. Je devais reconnaître que même avec les Cullen, je ressentais toujours une différence aussi bien financière que physique. Alors que là assise à côté de Jacob, j'étais tout simplement moi et acceptée comme tel.

Et celui-ci me faisait comprendre à quel point j'étais importante pour lui. Il me prenait régulièrement la main sous la table ou la posait sur ma cuisse. Il faisait toujours un geste pour m'indiquer qu'il pensait à moi, même s'il ne me parlait pas.

A la fin du repas, nous aidâmes à tout ranger. Ceux qui avaient apporté des plats repartirent avec. Ce qui était étonnant c'était que personne n'était ivre ou avait joué les troubles fêtes. Tout le monde avait su s'amuser sans avoir besoin de subterfuges tel que l'alcool ou la drogue. Quand tout fût remis à sa place, mon père raccompagna Sue chez elle alors que je repartais avec Billy et Jacob chez eux.

Rachel passait la nuit chez Paul. Nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit à Billy et rentrâmes dans la chambre de Jacob. Je commençai par enlever mes chaussures puis attrapai la fermeture éclair dans mon dos pour m'enlever la robe quand je sentis deux mains qui prirent la place des miennes.

« Si je me rappelle bien, il me semble que c'est moi qui doit t'enlever cette robe. Je dois t'avouer que depuis que je t'ai vu avec, cette pensée n'a jamais disparu de mon esprit » m'avoua Jacob. Il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou, mon épaule puis tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure que la robe glissait le long de mon corps. Je remontai mes genoux afin de m'en délivrer puis me tournai vers Jacob.

« Alors tu souhaiterais que notre mariage se fasse de cette manière ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'empourprai mais je répondis :

« Oui, je trouve qu'il est tellement plus expressif en matière d'amour. Et puis le repas était génial. Quand ma mère s'est mariée avec Phil je n'ai pas ressenti le bien être comme aujourd'hui. Tout le monde parlait avec tous, pas de différence, ni d'hypocrisie. Si un jour, on s'unit alors je souhaite que ça se passe comme cela »

« Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux d'entendre cela Bella » Il me caressa la joue avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne pour se cajoler. Tout n'était que tendresse et amour dans ce baiser.

Mes doigts qui étaient accrochés à ses cheveux se positionnèrent sur le premier bouton de sa chemise. Je les défis un à un. Quand il fut torse nu, je me mis à l'admirer en me souvenant de son hurlement. Je me mis à mordre machinalement ma lèvre alors que le désir monta exponentiellement en moi. Je me mis à caresser son torse avant d'y poser mes lèvres.

Pendant que Jacob me dégrafait mon soutien-gorge qui était un bandeau, mes doigts glissèrent à son pantalon et le déboutonnèrent pour lui ôter en même temps que son boxer. Je m'agenouillai devant lui pour les lui enlever puis mes mains remontèrent ses jambes musclées jusqu'à ses fesses. Je fis une légère pression afin que son bassin vienne à ma rencontre pour mieux englober sa verge tendue.

« HO, BORDEL, BELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA ! » Je pratiquai des va et viens d'abord légers en léchant son gland avant de l'aspirer au plus profond de ma gorge. Il plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux en essayant d'être le plus silencieux et accompagna mes mouvements. Je fis frotter mes dents tout le long de son manche pour mieux le reprendre dans ma bouche à chaque fois. Mais avant qu'il se laisse aller, il se recula malgré que mes mains soient accrochées à ses fesses.

Il me souleva par les aisselles. Il m'embrassa avec beaucoup de fougue et m'allongea sur son lit. Il se plaça aux pieds du lit et me tira pour que mon bassin se retrouve presque dans le vide. Il m'enleva mon string qui était depuis longtemps trempé. Il m'écarta les jambes pour y prendre place et suçota et aspira mes tétons tendus alors qu'une de ses mains se faufila vers mon centre bouillonnant.

Je n'étais que gémissements. Je m'accrochai aux draps pour me permettre de rester sur terre. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon vagin sans le pénétrer pour autant, me faisant languir et gémir à chaque passage. Il se redressa et m'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains écartèrent d'avantage mes cuisses et son gland vint appuyer contre mon entrée. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et ses yeux me questionnèrent.

« Viens » fût tout ce que je réussis à dire. Je m'accrochai aux bras de Jacob pendant qu'il entra en moi doucement centimètre par centimètre me laissant le temps de m'adapter à lui. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il relâcha mes jambes que j'enroulai autour de lui pour venir m'embrasser. Ses mouvements se faisaient tendres mais aussi profonds. Nos bouches emprisonnèrent nos gémissements jusqu'au moment où il m'en fallut plus.

« Jake, plus vite, hummmmm » Mais sans m'y attendre il attrapa mes chevilles et les placèrent sur ses épaules. Il replongea en moi d'un coup puissant me faisant crier. Je n'avais jamais senti Jake de cette manière.

« Oh, Bella tu es tellement serrée ma chérie comme ça, c'est trop bon. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.»

« Jake, LLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA, HO OUIIII »

« Comme ça ma puce » A chaque intrusion il butait sur mon point G de manière à me rapprocher des étoiles de plus en plus.

« JAKE, ENCORE » Mon orgasme explosa me faisant crier son prénom pendant que Jake continuait ses va et viens qui se firent plus rapides. Quand il fut frappé par son orgasme une seconde vague de jouissance s'abattit sur moi. Je partis loin cette fois-ci. Je sentis Jake retirait mes pieds de ses épaules et se glissait hors de moi. J'eu à peine conscience qu'il me soulevait et me rallongeait sur son lit, qu'il se coucha derrière moi en me serrant contre lui alors que des couvertures me recouvrirent. Puis plus rien, jusque ces quelques mots que je compris avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Dors ma Bella. Je t'aime. »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez une bonne semaine. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre 23 ne sera posté pas avant début septembre.**

**Pour les anonymes, merci de mettre vontre pseudo dans le message sinon, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Réponse à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous : Si dans le dernier chapitre a été chaud pour toi, dis-moi comment tu trouveras celui-ci. Lol.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 22

POV Alice

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi 13 Septembre. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que j'avais retrouvé Bella et qu'on se voyait quasiment quotidiennement. Notre complicité était revenue très rapidement comme avant notre séparation. Même plus qu'avant maintenant que Bella était une femme. Rosalie et Emmett ne se gênaient pas pour la mettre dans l'embarras. Rosalie lorsque nous étions entre filles lui faisait des suggestions sur comment avoir du pouvoir sur un homme en lui donnant du plaisir et Emmett qui commentait leur débats amoureux en récitant ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

Aucun incident ne s'était produit depuis que nous avions intégré l'université. Carlisle avait été embauché au service médical de l'université et donc pouvait surveiller le côté enseignant et administratif. Il n'avait rien découvert non plus.

Je me garai devant la maison de Charlie car nous voulions faire une fête pour les 20 ans de Bella. Elle était sur la route pour venir à Forks avec Jacob et Rachel. Bien sûr tout le monde était de mèche. Je sortis de mon véhicule tout en repensant à la vision que j'avais eue pour la rencontre entre Carlisle et Charlie. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de notre retour.

_Flash Black_

Carlisle et Esmé étaient à Forks pour le week-end afin de chasser convenablement. Un accident de la route avait eu lieu et Carlisle s'y était précipité pour aider les personnes blessées. Charlie était de garde ce jour-là et alla sur les lieux pour établir son rapport. Quand il vit Carlisle son visage passa par différentes couleurs mais malgré tout, il se concentra sur son travail le temps de l'intervention. Quand les urgentistes furent partis, Carlisle allait s'éclipser mais Charlie se mit face à lui et lui cracha :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Bonjour à vous Charlie » Carlisle toujours poli « J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident. Je suis venu pour donner un coup de main »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Commença-t-il à crier. Les autres agents se retournèrent au son de la voix de Charlie.

« Charlie, je voudrais bien vous l'expliquer mais pas devant témoin »

« Il est hors de question que je me retrouve seul avec vous. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes » répondit-il comme dégouté. Carlisle changea aussitôt de comportement. Il s'avança lentement mais déterminer vers Charlie et reprit avec la voix basse mais qui imposait aucun refus.

« Je vous attendrai chez vous derrière votre maison dans les bois. Demandez à Sam Uley de nous rejoindre si cela peut vous rassurez » Charlie recula d'un pas mais ajouta :

« Il n'y aura peut être pas que Sam » Carlisle lui sourit et finit :

« A plus tard » avant de se tourner vers les bois afin de retourner auprès d'Esmé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et attendirent.

Puis ma vision s'arrêta là. A cause de la présence des loups je ne pouvais rien voir de plus. Je plongeai plus loin dans le futur et retrouvai Carlisle et Esmé dans la villa de Forks donc je sus que rien d'inquiétant ne s'était produit. J'avais aussitôt appelé Esmé pour lui raconter.

Quand l'altercation fut finie, elle me rappela et me dit que Charlie leur avait décrit les mois que Bella avait passé après sa rupture avec Edward en criant plus qu'autre chose. Qu'Edward l'avait abandonné dans la forêt et que c'était Sam qui à l'époque était le seul qui avait muté l'avait retrouvé et ramené. Mais heureusement que Jacob fut présent et que ce fut grâce à lui qu'elle rit à nouveau.

Tout en me racontant cela, je devinai à quel point cela l'avait remué. Carlisle expliqua à son tour qu'Edward ne vivait plus avec nous depuis la rupture. Que ce qu'on souhaitait c'était le bien de Bella. Charlie avait l'air de se radoucir après cela mais il restait sur la défensive. Nous pouvions tous comprendre qu'il voulait protéger sa fille d'une rechute.

_Fin du flash back_

J'arrivai devant sa porte et tapai. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Charlie n'ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, Chef Swan » Il me dévisagea, puis se rembrunit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Vous êtes sans doute au courant qu'aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Bella…. »

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce jour ? » me coupa-t-il.

« Je sais parfaitement que vous le saviez mais j'aurai une requête à vous soumettre » Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et leva le menton pour me dire de continuer.

« En fait nous voudrions utiliser votre maison »

« Pardon ? » fit-il incrédule.

« Nous aimerions faire la fête chez vous. Ici c'est un endroit neutre et important pour Bella. Ce que je souhaiterai c'est que vous nous permettiez de la décorer. De plus il ne pleut pas donc on pourra passer toute la fin de l'après midi dehors ainsi qu'une partie de la soirée. Nous avons déjà tout préparé pour la surprise » Ajoutai-je en faisant la moue dont personne ne résiste.

« Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Bella n'aime pas les surprises et si elle sait que je suis complice de cela, je risque d'en prendre pour mon matricule »

« Allez Chef Swan, je vous promets qu'après on nettoiera tout et que tout sera à nouveau à sa place comme maintenant, s'il vous plaît Charlie pour Bella » répliquai-je en utilisant une voix d'enfant.

« Alice, je … »

« S'il vous plaît Chef pour votre fille, pour Bella. En plus, j'ai averti les Quileutes et certains ne vont pas tarder à arriver » Quelques secondes après apparurent Leah avec Seth et Jared.

« Alors Charlie, acceptez pour Bella » fis-je en souriant voyant qu'il cédait.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un avantage quelconque sur vous » marmonna-t-il.

Je sautillai sur place. J'appelai Esmé qui me rejoignît avec les autres rapidement. Nous sortîmes tout ce qu'il fallait des voitures et nous mîmes au travail. Je demandais à Charlie de sortir de chez lui avec les Quileutes et nos hommes pour préparer l'extérieur. Seule Leah resta et nous aida. Elle déplaça les meubles avec nous et accrocha les banderoles. Nous restions dans la sobriété. Je savais que Bella n'aimait pas le folklore.

Une heure après, nous avions terminé. J'avais fait le ménage à vitesse vampirique pendant qu'Esmé allait chercher Charlie dehors alors qu'ils mettaient les tables avec l'aide des Quileutes et des nôtres. Petite rectification, en fait il leur disait comment les positionner. Ca se voyait que Charlie était habitué à donner des ordres. Ils rentrèrent et Charlie fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder comme s'il inspectait.

« Je croyais que ce serait pire. Mais finalement, c'est correct, c'est simple, c'est bien »

« Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller » fit Carlisle. Charlie fronça les sourcils. Je pris aussitôt la parole.

« Nous avons fait un cadeau à Bella. Nous avons payé des billets d'avion pour Renée et Phil ainsi que les quelques nuits d'hôtel. Je pense que Bella, même si elle n'apprécie pas tout ça, sera tout de même heureuse de voir sa mère »

« Merci, pour ça. Ca lui fera énormément plaisir » Répondit Charlie en souriant.

« En ce qui me concerne, je vais continuer à faire le repas de ce soir ainsi que le gâteau d'anniversaire. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'une voire deux personnes. C'est pour goûter les plats » Prévint Esmé.

Seth fut le premier à réagir. Même si Leah n'appréciait pas que son frère se retrouve seul avec un vampire elle ne l'empêcha pas d'y aller. Nous allâmes tous dehors et finîmes l'installation. Charlie nous montra son barbecue. Heureusement que Jasper était à mes côtés car il me calma immédiatement avant même qu'un son ne sorte de ma bouche.

« Emmett, prends Jared avec toi et allez sur Port Angeles nous trouver un véritable barbecue. Je suis désolée Charlie mais le vôtre est vraiment dépassé »

« Je sais, cela dois faire bien trois ans que je ne l'ai plus utilisé. Je crois qu'il est bon pour la décharge » dit-il en haussant des épaules.

POV Bella

Il était 16h00, et je voyais bien que Jacob avait de plus en plus de mal à rester tranquille. Tout d'abord ce matin, il m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire comme lui seul pouvait le faire alors que sa sœur était juste à côté. J'avais beau lui rabâcher que ce n'était pas convenable mais je ne réussis pas à lui résister longtemps. Puis quand nous étions sur la route, il esquivait chaque question qui portait sur notre soirée. Je savais bien que Jacob me ferait une petite surprise même s'il savait parfaitement que je n'aimais pas ça. Mais en même temps, ses surprises ne me laissaient jamais indifférentes, ni ne me mettaient mal à l'aise car je savais que je pouvais toujours lui rendre la pareille.

Quand nous fûmes à la Push, il se dépêcha de nous laisser avec son père avant de partir faire sa ronde et il était revenu depuis une demi-heure. J'avais mis pour l'occasion une robe qu'Alice m'avait achetée lors de notre virée shopping avec les filles. Et maintenant, c'était limite s'il ne tournait pas en rond comme un lion en cage. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Mais je sentais son impatience jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda l'écran. Il le rangea et se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Et tu prêtes mon amour ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Plus que prête, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis à force de t'agiter comme tu le fais » riais-je « Je peux savoir où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Oui, d'abord chez ton père, puis après c'est une surprise » me nargua-t-il tout sourire. Je haussai les épaules et sortis de chez son père qui était parti faire des courses avec Sue. Le trajet pour aller chez mon père fut rapide mais dès que nous nous arrêtâmes je fronçai les sourcils.

« Elle est passée où ma camionnette ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas à sa place ? » Je me retournai vers Jacob qui secoua la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture mais failli trébucher si Jacob n'avait pas été là. Je me dirigeai vers le perron tout en râlant que mon tank comme aimait l'appeler les autres ne se trouvait pas où je l'avais laissé. J'ouvris la porte et commença à dire en m'énervant :

« Papa, où as-tu …. »

« » C'était après les cris que je réalisai que tout le monde était ici. Les Cullen, les Quileutes, Angela et Ben. Une larme m'échappa malgré moi, je me retournai vers Jacob qui me prit dans ses bras immédiatement en nous balançant de droite à gauche.

« Hé ma puce, joyeux anniversaire, c'est censé être un moment de bonheur alors sèche moi ses larmes d'accord ? » Je hochai la tête et soufflai pour me donner contenance avant de me redresser et de faire face aux autres. Ce fut Alice qui s'approcha de moi la première. Je me jetai dans ses bras en disant en rigolant :

« J'aurai du me douter que tu ne laisserais pas passer ça sans rien faire. »

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu » répliqua-t-elle. Je me séparai d'elle pour aller remercier d'abord les Cullen car je savais que c'était eux qui avaient tout préparé. Puis j'allai serrer mon père dans mes bras. Même si nous n'étions pas à l'aise dans le témoignage de notre affection, je savais qu'il comprendrait ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Ce ne fut qu'embrassades et remerciements encore pendant bien dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne me prendre pour me placer à côté de Jacob pour d'abord une photo et puis pour me présenter les cadeaux. Je poussais un grognement quand j'entendis ce mot ce qui fit bien rire Emmett et Jasper. Le souvenir de mes dix huit ans refit surface et malgré moi, je me raidis à cause de l'angoisse qui prenait le dessus. Mais Jasper avait dû le sentir et j'étais aussitôt plongée dans une vague de réjouissance qui me donna le sourire.

Alice s'éclipsa quelques minutes avant que Jacob me cache la vue avec ses mains.

« Laisse toi prendre au jeu Bella et tu ne seras pas déçue » me murmura-t-il. Je me laissai alors aller contre lui en reposant mon dos contre son torse.

« Tu peux regarder Bella. » Jake retira ses mains et je crus avoir une hallucination.

Ma mère et Phil se tenaient devant moi. Je regardai Jacob pour voir si je ne rêvais pas mais face à son sourire et aux pétillements de ses yeux, je sus que tout cela était bien réel. Je me jetai dans les bras de ma mère en pleurant. Cela faisait depuis Noël que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée. Les autres nous laissèrent un peu d'intimité en se dispersant. Certains allèrent se servir à boire et à manger pendant que d'autres discutèrent simplement. Je vis même Sam et Carlisle discutaient ensemble.

Ma mère me raconta ce qui s'était produit ses derniers mois malgré que nous parlions et conversions souvent par mails. Esmé vint nous rejoindre.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier Esmé. Je crois que tu dois y être pour beaucoup pour la présence de ma mère aujourd'hui »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras « Je suis contente que cela te fasse plaisir et te rende heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste est sans importance » me sourit-elle. Alice se rapprocha et me dit :

« Tu es prête ? »

« Prête pour quoi ? Répondis-je soupçonneuse.

« A souffler tes bougies bien sûr » me répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Les garçons s'approchèrent de moi avec un énorme gâteau à plusieurs étages sur lequel trônait une seule bougie qui formait le chiffre 20. Je ne me vexai pas pour la mesure de sécurité concernant ma maladresse. Au moins j'étais sûre que je ne brûlerai pas mes cheveux en voulant les éteindre toutes à la fois.

« Il faut faire un vœu avant de souffler » Je fermai les yeux et la première chose qui me vint en tête c'était d'espérer que Jacob soit toujours à mes côtés et ce fut ce que je demandais en soufflant. Tout le monde applaudit même si un enfant de deux ans aurait réussi à le faire. Alice retira la bougie et Esmé coupa le gâteau. Les Quileutes se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés et en reprirent pour la plupart une deuxième voire troisième part.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît » annonça Emmett « Bella, tu sais à quel point chez nous les voitures sont importantes » La colère commença à monter alors que le souvenir de l'absence de ma camionnette se rappela à moi.

« J'espère que tu n'y as pas touché sinon je te démembre » fis-je mauvaise. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Même ceux qui n'était pas au courant de leur nature. Emmett releva les sourcils et sourit de toutes ses dents comme un môme qui a fait une bêtise et qui en est fier.

« Non seulement on y a touché mais en plus on lui a fait un ravalement de façade » Je gémis de frustration.

« Tu sais très bien que je l'aime moi ma camionnette même si elle ne dépasse pas les 90km/h et qu'elle soit toute rouillée » répondis-je presque en pleurnichant. Merde, pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

« Jacob musèle-la que je puisse parler » répliqua Emmett. Je le regardai outrée et jetai un regard noir à Jacob en signe d'avertissement s'il osait me toucher. Ce qui fit bien rire l'assemblée.

« Comme j'essayai de te le dire, dans notre famille une voiture digne d'être appelée comme ça doit avoir belle gueule et des chevaux sous le capot. Hors la tienne était une épave » Je lui lançai des éclairs avec mes yeux « Il faut appeler un chat un chat. Donc nous avons été pris de pitié et nous lui avons accordée une seconde jeunesse. Jasper si tu veux bien l'avancer devant la maison » Jasper sortit par la porte de la cuisine pendant que nous nous rassemblions dehors sur le perron.

Je vis au coin de la rue ma voiture arrivée. Certes son apparence du moins la forme de la carrosserie était la même mais la couleur avait été refaite. Elle était aussi rouge que la BMW de Rosalie. Je m'approchai de ma voiture quand Jasper fut garé. Il en descendit et je pris place derrière le volant. Il ne restait d'origine que la banquette, le volant. Le tableau de bord avait été changé et des boutons avaient été ajoutés, le levier de vitesse était chromé, le poste audio ressemblait à tout sauf à un poste et même la moquette au sol était nouvelle. Bref j'allais avoir besoin de Jacob dès que je prendrai le volant pour qu'il m'explique à chaque fois quel bouton servait à quoi.

Pendant ma contemplation Jacob avait pris place à mes côtés et s'il avait pu, il aurait fait des bonds tel un gosse le jour de Noël. Mais moi tout ce que je voyais c'était que tout ce que faisait de ma voiture une vielle voiture avait disparu. Et malgré moi, la peine me prit. Je n'avais pas besoin de gadget pour me déplacer mais d'une voiture sûre et robuste. Jacob appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit le capot et descendit pour aller voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Je sortis à mon tour mais avec moins d'entrain. Alice et Jasper vinrent à ma rencontre. Jasper dut sentir ma nostalgie et Alice peut être vue ce que j'allais dire.

« Bella » m'appela doucement Alice.

« Au moins, il y en a un qui est heureux » éludai-je en regardant Jacob. C'était lui qui l'avait bricolée pour qu'elle puisse me servir lors de mon arrivée à Forks. Même si à l'époque je n'avais aucun soupçon de ce qui allait se produire. Ce souvenir me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Jasper m'envoya une vague de gaité. Je me surpris à sourire au moment où Jacob s'approcha.

« Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot dessus. Tu verras Bella quand tu vas la conduire tu ne regretteras pas l'ancien modèle » Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau à nouveau sans que je le veuille. Jacob fronça les sourcils et m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » me murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, le trop plein d'émotions certainement » ce qui n'était pas faux, entre la surprise, la venue de ma mère et puis ma « nouvelle » voiture. Jacob ne me crut qu'à moitié mais ne dit rien. Il attendit que je me calme ce qui se fit très rapidement avec l'aide de Jasper. Puis nous retournâmes auprès des autres. Je ne sus pas si Jasper ou Alice expliqua quoique ce soit aux autres sans que je puisse l'entendre, en tout cas personne ne me fit de commentaire concernant ce dernier cadeau.

Les heures passèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que Paul et Jared déclarent qu'il était l'heure de préparer le barbecue. Nous sortîmes tous dehors et préparèrent les tables. Les Cullen se prêtèrent au jeu en faisant croire qu'il mangeait. Quand la nuit fut bien présente. Alice demanda à nouveau le silence.

« Ma chère Bella, j'espère que ses vingt ans resteront à jamais dans ta mémoire. Ne nous en veux pas pour cette fête organisée derrière ton dos et nos cadeaux » C'était là des excuses pour ma voiture. Car elle savait que je ne pouvais pas leur reprocher d'avoir fait venir ma mère. « Mais sache que nous en avons un dernier pour toi. Enfin toi et Jacob. Alors si vous voulez bien suivre Emmett et Rosalie, ils vont vous conduire à ce dernier » Je me levai et allai la serrer dans mes bras et lui susurrer un merci. Je dis au revoir à tous et nous partîmes dans la berline de Carlisle.

Nous prîmes la direction de Port Angeles. Sur la route, Jacob parla des modifications effectuées sur ma voiture. Lui et Rosalie s'entendirent à merveille. Je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux, ce qui me berça. J'ouvris les yeux lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta. Nous étions garés devant un hôtel de luxe et un voiturier attendait visiblement que je sorte. J'essayai de me réveiller complètement mais réussi à perdre l'équilibre quand je fus sur mes deux pieds. Jacob réussit à me rattraper avant que je me retrouve les fesses au sol.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'accueil et Rosalie demanda les clefs des chambres. Lorsque j'entendis voici les clefs de la suite réservée au nom de Swan je me réveillai complètement. Je fis un tour sur moi-même et regardai le décor qui nous entourait. Je restai sans voix. Quelque part je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ici trop luxueux mais d'un autre côté je trouvais cela vraiment magnifique.

Nous suivîmes Emmett et Rosalie et prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Rosalie sortit la carte magnétique et la passa dans le lecteur. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et nous pûmes entrer dans la pièce. Je me retrouvai dans un salon où il y avait deux canapés qui formaient un angle face à un écran plat immense accrochait au mur.

« Jacob, Bella suivez-moi. » Nous obéîmes et nous entrâmes dans une chambre somptueuse. Aussi grande que le salon, un lit le plus grand que je n'avais jamais vu. Jacob allait vraiment apprécier. Il allait pourvoir s'étendre comme il le souhaiterait sans que ses pieds ne dépassent. Rosalie ouvrit la baie et nous sortîmes sur la terrasse qui était aussi large que la chambre avec le salon. Elle couvrait toute la suite, elle devait faire au moins la moitié de la suite en surface.

J'allai jusqu'à la balustrade pour admirer le paysage. Devant moi, se trouvait le port illuminé. C'était très paisible comme vision. Puis je me retournai jusqu'à ce que mes yeux aperçoivent une sorte de piscine hors sol. Je m'approchai pour mieux identifier l'objet qui en fait était un jacuzzi. Rosalie me rejoignit et pressa quelques boutons. L'eau se mit à couler et les parois changèrent de couleur. Elle me sourit de façon coquine et retourna auprès d'Emmett.

« Passer un bonne nuit. Si vous avez besoin on sera juste à l'étage d'en dessous. Il suffira de nous appeler pour qu'on vienne immédiatement »

« T'inquiète pas ma Rosie, je suis sûr que leur soirée sera plus que bonne » ria-t-il avant de sortir de notre suite.

Je me retournai vers Jacob en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard était très intense. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains qui se trouvaient sur mes reins descendirent sur mes cuisses afin de remonter ma robe. Ses doigts caressèrent mes cuisses nues et me provoquèrent toute une série de frissons qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa main droite alla descendre la fermeture éclair et il fit tomber ma robe au sol.

J'étais alors en sous-vêtements quand lui était encore habillé. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise et la lui enlevai puis m'attaquai à son pantalon qui rejoignit ma robe. Nous étions à égalité. Ses mains quittèrent ma taille et remontèrent mon dos jusqu'à l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et me l'ôta lentement.

Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes descendirent le long de mon cou, puis ma clavicule jusqu'à prendre un de mes tétons durcis en bouche. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de ma taille alors que le gauche titillait mon autre sein. Mes doigts se cramponnaient à ses cheveux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il changea de sein avant de remonter vers ma bouche. Sa langue cajolait la mienne tendrement.

Il se recula et vérifia le niveau de l'eau. Il l'arrêta. Il me souleva du sol et m'allongea sur l'un des transats. Il me retira ma culotte et se plaça entre mes jambes qu'il souleva pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Sa tête s'approcha de mon centre et sa langue le lécha en partant du bas jusqu'à trouver mon clitoris qu'il maltraita divinement.

« Jaaaaaaaacoooooooobbbbbbbbbb » gémis-je. Sa prise sur ma hanche se raffermit alors qu'un de ses doigts frôla mon autre entrée. Sa langue pénétra ma féminité en de long va et viens alors qu'un doigt rentra en moi de l'autre côté, ce qui me fit crier. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement mon orgasme était prêt à exploser. Il n'eut qu'à pincer mon bouton de plaisir avec son autre main pour me faire partir dans la jouissance en prononçant son prénom.

Quand je repris pied, il était allongé sur moi et me regardait avec amour. Je relevai la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres. Ma langue prit d'assaut sa bouche avec force mais il mit fin à ce baiser pour se relever. Il se saisit de ma main et m'aida à en faire autant. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes et il me soutint jusqu'au jacuzzi. Il retira son boxer et entra dans l'eau. Il se saisit de mes mains et me fit grimper les quelques marches pour que j'y rentre aussi. L'eau était chaude et agréable. Jacob activa les remous et nous nous prélassâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il n'avait eu aucune faveur en retour. Je me rapprochai de lui et l'enjamba pour me placer sur lui. Mes seins se plaquèrent contre son torse puissant. Ma bouche rencontrât la sienne alors que son membre était dressé contre mon pubis.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et tout ce que je fais est pour toi » Je l'embrassai à nouveau à en perdre halène. Quand je m'éloignai de sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle, je posai mon front contre le sien et me laissai descendre sur son sexe.

« OH ma Bella » Il me serra dans ses bras et s'écarta du bord pour aller au milieu. L'eau arrivait jusqu'à nos épaules. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe et m'aidèrent à aller à sa rencontre à chaque pénétration. Il butait au fond de mon ventre, contre mon point G qui me faisait crier et me rapprochait de la jouissance. Les doigts de Jacob frôlèrent de plus en plus ma petite entrée jusqu'à la pénétrer à nouveau. Mon vagin se contracta et les étoiles défilèrent devant mes yeux. J'avais juste la force pour me retenir à Jacob.

Il se retira de moi et me souleva pour nous sortir de l'eau. J'étais toujours dans ses bras quand il me déposa dans la chambre. Il alla ouvrir une porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Je présumais qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Il ressortit avec un grand drap de bain et me le passa autour des épaules puis tout le long de mon corps. Quand mes mains reprirent leur place sur son torse celui-ci était déjà sec. Il me força à reculer et je rencontrai rapidement le lit. Il me fit tomber dessus délicatement et il vint s'allongeait sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue tendre. Un de ses genoux écarta mes jambes pour qu'il puisse y prendre place.

« M'accorderas-tu un deuxième round ? »

« Autant que tu en veux si tu me fais voir les étoiles à chaque fois » Son sourire s'étira davantage et il s'enfonça en moi. Il passa ses bras par-dessous mes jambes. Celles-ci prirent place dans le creux de ses coudes. Ca lui permettait d'aller au plus profond de moi. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et me laissait aller aux sensations. Ses coups se firent plus rapides jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions ensemble.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, enleva ses bras pour les positionner de chaque côté de mes côtes pour ne pas peser de tout son poids. J'ouvris les yeux quand mes battements de cœur revinrent à la normale et me perdit dans les siens. Il roula sur le côté et je me collai contre lui, ma tête sur son torse et une jambe entre les siennes avant que Morphée nous accueille.

Ce fut un son inconnu qui nous réveilla le lendemain. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir où est-ce que je me trouvais. Le bruit se répéta et Jacob se leva, mit son boxer et alla jusqu'à la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jacob.

« Votre petit déjeuner Monsieur. On m'a chargé de vous dire que tout était réglé. Bonne journée Monsieur » J'entendis la porte se refermer. Je me levai à mon tour et allai dans la salle de bain. J'y trouvai un peignoir que je passai pour rejoindre Jacob. Il était en train d'enlever les cloches qui gardaient au chaud les aliments. Je mis un bras autour de sa taille et lui souriait.

« Qu'avons-nous de bon ? »

« Une note de Rosalie et Emmett. Il nous reste deux heures avant de quitter la chambre. Nous avons des viennoiseries, des œufs, du bacon, du café, du lait, du thé, du jus de fruit, des céréales, du pain, de la confiture, du beurre, du fromage, des yaourts, de la charcuterie. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

« Whoua, d'abord une viennoiserie. Un bon croissant. Puis du lait. »

Il me tendit l'assiette de viennoiserie que je posai sur la table du salon avant de m'assoir. Jacob, m'apporta un bol et le lait. Puis il se saisit d'une assiette où il mit les œufs et le bacon dedans avec du pain. Il prit place à mes côté et nous discutâmes de notre journée d'hier en dévorant notre repas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais je mourrais de faim. Je me relevai et pris la panière de pain avec le beurre et la confiture et me fit des tartines afin de les tremper dans mon lait. Jacob de son côté se servit de la charcuterie qu'il engloutit rapidement. Il en reprit et la mangea entièrement. De mon côté, je pris d'autres viennoiseries comme des brioches aux raisins, chocolatines.

« Tu as fini? » me demanda Jacob quand il reposa son verre vide de jus de fruit.

« Oui, je ne pourrais plus rien avaler » Il prit ma main et nous guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau pour la faire venir à la bonne température. Il défit la ceinture du peignoir et le fit glisser le long des mes bras. Il retira son boxer et nous plaça sous le jet d'eau. Il prit le savon et me lava tendrement. Je fis la même chose. Je m'agenouillai pour laver ses jambes. Mes yeux atterrirent sur sa virilité qui était dressée. Sans plus de cérémonie je le pris en bouche. Ma langue tourna autour de son gland.

« BELLLLAAAAA »

Je pris le maximum que je pouvais dans ma bouche. J'essayai de me détendre afin de mieux l'engloutir. Ma main droite alla caressait ses bourses. Jacob haletait de plus en plus mais me releva avant qu'il éjacule. Il me souleva et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui tout en me plaquant contre le mur carrelé.

Il me pénétra de deux doigts pour vérifier que j'étais prête et s'enfonça en moi avec vivacité. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants. Une de ses mains passa entre nos corps et ses doigts titillèrent mon clitoris jusqu'au moment où ils le pincèrent et provoquèrent mon orgasme. Jacob me suivit en longues giclées à l'intérieur de moi. Ses lèvres qui n'avaient jamais quittées les miennes durant l'acte se firent plus douces. Ses mains me frôlèrent le long du corps avant de me reposer au sol. Je relevai la tête et il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde » me dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Jacob » Jacob me lava les cheveux avant de faire de même avec les siens. Puis nous nous rinçâmes et quittèrent la douche pour nous sécher.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

« Tu vois Rose, je t'avais dit que leur nuit serait plus que bonne. Regarde-les avec leur sourire » Je rougis fortement pendant que Jacob riait. Dans la voiture Emmett nous taquina sur les biens faits du jacuzzi. Et c'est dans une bonne ambiance que nous retournâmes à Forks.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Passez une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont ou qui vont l'être. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Sabrina (review du 23 Août) : Merci beaucoup pour ton com, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Sabrina (review du 20 Août) : Merci également à toi, voici la suite tant attendu.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 23

POV Bella

J'étais dans la dernière ligne droite pour obtenir mon diplôme d'enseignement d'anglais. Nous étions au mois de mars. Je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté. Quand je n'étais pas en cours ou que je ne travaillais pas à la bibliothèque, je révisais. Jacob se plaignait que je ne lui donnais pas assez d'attention depuis quelques temps mais il pouvait comprendre également que dans deux mois débuteraient les examens. Et que cela se préparait.

Nous étions mercredi et Jacob était revenu de son boulot depuis une heure. Il avait pris sa douche et était affalé sur le canapé en train de regarder du sport.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il. Je relevai la tête de mes notes pour lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'il reste dans le frigo? »

« Rien du tout, puisqu'on n'a pas fait les courses depuis une bonne dizaine de jours. »

« Tu peux toujours commander et faire livrer. Comme ça je ne perdrais pas de temps. »

« Parce que faire des courses avec moi c'est un perte de temps » répliqua-t-il irrité.

« Non, mais là il ne me reste plus que deux mois avant mes examens et je n'ai pas envie de les louper et de me retrouver ici en septembre. »

« Donc en gros, je te dérange. »

« Bien sûr que non Jacob, mais comprend qu'en ce moment, mes révisions sont ma priorité. » Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'il me hissa sur son épaule et me posa sur le canapé sans ménagement mais e n faisant en sorte que je ne me blesse pas non plus. Il se mit face à moi et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Il est hors de question que je commande quoique ce soit. On va aller manger au resto puis sortir boire un verre derrière. » J'allai protester mais il me coupa.

« Je ne veux rien entendre si ce n'est oui Jacob, je vais me préparer. »

« … »

« J'ai rien entendu » Je le regardai en le fusillant du regard et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Toujours rien. Très bien ma belle, tu l'auras voulu. » Il me releva en attrapant mon peignoir. Je ne portais que ça. Après les cours, j'avais pris une douche rapide et enfilé uniquement mon peignoir. Il dénoua rapidement la ceinture et le fit tomber au sol. J'étais nue devant lui et il me détaillait de la tête au pied. Il me rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes qui restaient immobiles. Je voulais le réfréner pour qu'il comprenne qu'on était deux à prendre les décisions.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et me déclenchèrent la chair de poule. Je ne voulais pas réagir mais mon corps ne m'écoutait pas. Une de ses mains souleva ma cuisse afin que mon intimité soit plaquée contre son bassin qu'il remuait. De son autre main, il vint caresser mon sein et pincer mon téton qui durcit davantage. Malgré moi, un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres et mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses larges épaules. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et sa langue s'immisça entre mes lèvres et dansa avec la mienne. Je me pressai contre lui. Je lui ôtai son boxer (il ne portait que ça quand on était à l'appartement) afin de sentir sa verge contre mon centre.

Après quelques mouvements de bassin, je me reculai, le fit tourner et l'assit sur le canapé. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et continua à mouvoir mon bassin. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins et titillèrent mes pointes en pinçant et tirant légèrement dessus. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux courts que j'agrippai et je fis descendre sa bouche sur mon sein gauche. Je me penchai en arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de ma taille pour me soutenir tandis que le gauche se faufila entre nous pour introduire son index en moi. Mes gémissements se firent plus sonores. Son pouce malaxa mon clitoris quand il ajouta un second doigt. Après seulement quelques va et vient, je jouis sur sa main.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte trop prise dans mes révisions que cela m'avait manqué. Ses bras qui m'entouraient et me permettaient de me sentir en sécurité m'avaient manqués, sa chaleur également puis son visage et son sourire comme celui présent avait été trop absent ses derniers temps. Je pris tout le courage que je pouvais et releva la tête pour lui dire :

« Je suis désolée » les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je résistai afin de ne pas pleurer.

« Eh ma puce, je sais combien c'est important pour toi ses examens mais ne me met pas de côté pour autant. Je veux être là à chaque instant pour te soutenir. » Il m'embrassa avec tendresse.

Je me relevai légèrement, pris son érection dans ma main et m'empalai dessus doucement afin de ressentir chaque émotion. Jacob me prit dans ses bras et me souleva afin qu'il puisse mettre ses fesses au bord du canapé pour obtenir plus d'aisance dans mes mouvements. Je montais et descendais sur lui assez lentement mais suffisamment profondément pour qu'il cogne à chaque fois mon point G. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses et m'aidèrent dans mes gestes alors que j'attrapai le haut du canapé et serrai de toutes mes forces tellement que c'était bon.

« Jacob, ennnccooooooooooreeeeeeeee ….. OH OUI, comme ça, … plus fort » criai-je entre plusieurs pénétrations jusqu'à ce que mon orgasme me percute de plein fouet qui entraîna celui de Jake. Je m'écroulai sur lui le temps que je reprenne une respiration assez régulière. Je me redressai et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il me bloqua contre lui, sortit de moi et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Nous primes une douche et nous nous préparâmes pour sortir au restaurant. Dans le couloir nous trouvâmes les deux couples.

« Vous en avez mis du temps » fit Quil.

« On n'avait pas rendez-vous que je sache. » répliquais-je.

« On sait mais » Embry coupa Jake d'un geste de la main « mais il n'est pas question que vous sortiez tous les deux seuls. Je suis désolé Bella » je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour montrer mon désaccord. « Victoria n'est pas revenu depuis plus de deux ans mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un quelconque retournement de situation. Alors on vous accompagne. »

« On ne veut pas tenir la chandelle mais juste rester à proximité en cas de souci. Donc nous irons tous dans le même restaurant mais chaque couple aura une table éloignée des autres. Ok pour tout le monde. » déclara Audrey. Elle était la plus vieille de nous tous et généralement quand elle décidait quelque chose personne ne protestait. Un peu comme Alice chez les Cullen.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures. Nous avions pris ma camionnette cette semaine car je commençais à préparer les affaires que je souhaitais ramener à Forks. C'était inimaginable ce qu'on pouvait entasser dans une maison. Jacob se gara à quelques pas du restaurant chinois où nous avions pris l'habitude de venir.

« Bonsoir, souhaitez-vous la même table que d'habitude ? » nous demanda le serveur.

« Pas cette fois. On aimerait avoir une table par couple et si possible assez éloignée les uns des autres. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Suivez-moi. » Claire et Quil s'installèrent les premiers suivis de Audrey et Embry. Nous nous assîmes près d'une fenêtre qui donnait dans la cour intérieure du restaurant.

Depuis quelque temps, des questions tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête et je décidai de me lancer. Je m'éclaircis la gorge ce qui attira l'attention de Jacob.

« Jake, je me demandais. Quand j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On reste à Seattle pour que je trouve un poste ? » Il posa le menu et prit une de mes mains dans la sienne.

« En fait, on en a discuté avec Quil et Embry et on a pensé qu'on pourrait se lancer nous même. Après avoir travaillé dans un garage, on a vu comment ça se passait, aussi bien avec les clients que les fournisseurs et la comptabilité. Nous avons demandé à notre patron de nous montrer ce que c'était que d'avoir un garage à son propre nom, ce qui doit être fait au niveau administratif, et tout ce qui suit derrière. Il n'y a qu'un seul garage à Forks et vu les prix qu'il pratique, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait essayer d'ouvrir le nôtre. Je me rends compte que c'est un gros investissement, mais en même temps, avoir un travail qui te plaît, qui peut te permettre de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour payer toutes les factures et un peu plus. » Je devais avoir les yeux qui sortaient de mes orbites et me mit à balbutier :

« Attends, pour ouvrir un commerce il faut avoir un minimum d'argent, faire des crédits à la banque, puis il faut aussi faire face à toute la paperasse juridique, trouver un emplacement, plus tout ce que je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas de diplôme, et qui va s'occuper de la comptabilité ? » finis-je presque hystérique.

« Bella d'abord calme-toi. Nous avons discuté de tout cela. Pour l'emplacement, nous voulons nous mettre à la limite de notre frontière après la sortie de Forks. Nous avons aperçu un endroit qui serait sympa et facile d'accès. Après pour ce qui est juridique et comptable Audrey et Claire pourront parfaitement nous aider. Et je pense même que ça sera leur premier boulot. Et pour ce qui est de nous faire connaître et avoir de bons prêts et être bien vu auprès des fournisseurs il y a ma sœur. Je sais qu'on n'a pas de diplôme mais nous avons un acquis professionnel. Ce n'est pas une simple lubie Bella, on voudrait vraiment s'associer pour avoir notre propre garage. » Je baissai la tête et essayai de me faire une idée de tout ce qui allait suivre si cela se produisait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le serveur demanda notre commande. Je pris comme d'habitude, crevettes au caramel et riz cantonais. J'adorai mélanger le riz à la sauce. Je regardai Jacob et ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner sur un autre problème :

« Où va-t-on se loger ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand j'aurai mon diplôme, où va-t-on s'installer car je ne me vois pas aller m'installer chez mon père à nouveau. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie qu'on partage la même chambre. » Jacob grimaça et parut gêner.

« En fait, je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'on pouvait habiter chez mon père, le temps que le garage ouvre et qu'on est suffisamment mis de côté pour construire notre propre maison. » Je voyais très bien qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ça.

« Jacob, tu sais que j'aime ton père, mais ça non, je ne peux pas. Si on fait comme tu penses ça signifie qu'il va nous falloir au moins deux ans pour avoir notre chez nous. Non Jacob, on a notre vie de couple et je veux la conserver. S'il le faut, je trouverai un petit boulot d'appoint qui nous permettra de louer un appartement mais je ne veux vivre avec personne d'autre que toi. Je suis catégorique Jacob. » Je le vis ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois mais il ne dit rien.

On nous apporta nos assiettes et nous mangeâmes quasiment en silence à par quelques commentaires sur ce qui se trouvaient dans notre assiette.

« Bella, ne m'en veut pas ma puce. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchi où on allait vivre. Je n'ai vu que le côté pratique. Mais, je te promets que ce week end j'irai faire un tour à la Push pour voir s'il n'y aurait rien à louer en attendant et au pire on ira voir à Forks après. Mais je voudrais rester à la Push. » Je lui souris pour montrer que je n'étais pas fâchée.

Jake regarda Quil et Embry qui hochèrent de la tête pour nous faire comprendre qu'ils avaient fini eux aussi. Les hommes payèrent l'addition et nous sortîmes sur le trottoir. Nous fîmes quelques pas jusqu'à ce que Jake se fige suivi par Quil et Embry. Chacun d'eux nous prit contre lui et nous souleva en courant jusqu'à ma voiture. Ils nous déposèrent toutes les trois dedans alors qu'ils se postèrent autour. Jake me donna les clefs.

« Allume le contact, mettez vos ceintures et sort de l'emplacement. Quand je te le dirai tu mettras les gaz et tu conduiras jusqu'à Forks par l'autoroute. Tu as compris. » Je hochai de la tête sentant que je ne pouvais pas parler. Je fis ce que Jake me demanda et manœuvra pour sorti ma voiture de son stationnement. Je pris mon sac à main qui trainait à mes pieds et sortis mon téléphone. Je le tendis à Audrey.

« Appelle Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… »

« Maintenant Bella. » Je sentis du poids sur le plateau de ma Chevrolet et accélérai le plus fort possible. Je grillai les feux, ainsi que plusieurs stop jusqu'à me rendre à l'embranchement de l'autoroute.

« Allo, allo…. »

« …. »

« Alice…, c'est Audrey, les garçons nous on mit dans la voiture de Bella et nous ont demandé de rouler jusqu'à Forks. »

« … »

« Ils sont tous les trois sur le plateau de la Chevrolet. Ils ne nous ont rien expliqué si ce n'est que Bella doit rouler le plus vite possible. »

« … »

« Bella, arrête-toi sur l'aire d'autoroute. » Je fis ce que Jacob m'avait crié de faire. Nous vîmes Quil et Embry sauter et se transformer puis partir vers la forêt où d'autres corps se mirent à les poursuivre.

« Bella, retourne sur l'autoroute et tu ne t'arrêtes qu'à la Push comprit. » Sans plus attendre j'écrasai la pédale d'accélérateur.

« Alice, Quil et Embry sont descendus et mutés, des vampires sont derrière eux, ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt. »

« Bella, appuie sur le bouton rouge. » me hurla Jake.

« Jake, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas vos réflexes, je vais nous tuer. » Je roulais déjà à 160km/h. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je grimpai à cette vitesse. Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur et vis Jake changer de forme.

POV Alice

Nous étions partis chasser depuis deux jours. Il nous fallait un nouveau territoire de chasse pour diversifier notre alimentation. Certains endroits avaient des soucis avec quelques mammifères. Je pense que ça ne sera plus le cas maintenant. Nous venions juste d'arriver à notre immeuble de Seattle quand mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le correspondant et vis Bella. Je décrochai immédiatement.

« Allo, allo… »

« Oui » ce n'était pas Bella.

« Alice…, c'est Audrey, les garçons nous ont mises dans la voiture de Bella et nous ont demandé de rouler jusqu'à Forks. » Mon corps se raidit quand j'entendis ses mots. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à le faire car tout le monde s'accumula autour de moi pour mieux entendre. Au son de la voix d'Audrey je compris qu'elle était plus qu'angoissée.

« Où sont les Quileutes ? » demandais-je.

« Ils sont tous les trois sur le plateau de la Chevrolet. Ils ne nous ont rien expliqué si ce n'est que Bella doit rouler le plus vite possible. » m'expliqua-t-elle avant que je n'entende au loin Jacob :

« Bella, arrête-toi sur l'aire d'autoroute. » Vu les sons qui nous parvenaient je compris que Bella ralentissait et s'arrêtait.

« Bella, retourne sur l'autoroute et tu ne t'arrêtes qu'à la Push comprit. » Le bruit du moteur qui montait à haut régime se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Alice, Quil et Embry sont descendus et mutés, des vampires sont derrière eux, ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt. » Je me concentrai pour voir l'avenir. Je nous vis partir rapidement avec trois voitures.

« Bella, appuie sur le bouton rouge. » hurla Jake.

« Jake, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas vos réflexes, je vais nous tuer. »

« Audrey, on arrive on vient vous retrouver. »

« Jake s'est transformé sur le plateau. »

« Dit à Bella de garder son calme on arrive le plus vite possible. » Je raccrochai sans attendre qu'elle me réponde.

« Rosalie, tu prends la BMW, Jasper la Volvo, Emmett ton 4X4. Je monte avec toi. Je vais devoir monter dans la voiture de Bella pour conduire à sa place elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. » Il hocha la tête. « Quand on sera à leur hauteur, on encerclera la voiture. Rosalie tu passeras devant tu as la voiture la plus rapide tu devras nous ouvrir la route quand j'appuierai sur le bouton rouge. Emmett et Jasper derrière, vous fermerez la marche. » Et sans un mot de plus nous primes position. « Mettez votre kit main libre. » J'actionnai l'ouverture de la porte du garage et nous filâmes à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Je me plongeai dans mes visions mais je ne vis aucun accident causé par notre vitesse.

Il nous fallut vingt minutes pour les rattraper. Nous faisions des appels de phares pour que Bella nous reconnaisse. J'appelai sur son téléphone et tombai sur Audrey.

« Audrey, c'est Alice, on est juste derrière vous. Les appels de phare c'est nous. » J'entendis Audrey répéter à Bella l'information.

« Dis à Bella de descendre sa fenêtre. » Je vis celle-ci se baisser.

« Emmett mets-toi au même niveau que Bella, je dois me retrouver pile en face de sa fenêtre. » Il s'exécuta immédiatement.

« Audrey, dis à Bella de se pousser. Qu'elle change de pied pour maintenir l'accélérateur et une main sur son volant je vais venir prendre sa place. » Audrey lui répéta.

« Mais tu es folle, tu veux tous nous tuer. » répliqua Bella, dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurai ri mais ce n'était pas le moment. Un bras m'apparut et c'était Jacob qui me tenait pour m'aider dans ma manœuvre. Bella fit ce que je lui demandais. Quand elle fut éloignée, Emmett se rapprocha du véhicule. J'attrapai le bras de Jacob de mes deux mains et m'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre d'Emmett. Je réussis à me tourner pour sortir mes jambes et les passai immédiatement dans la fenêtre de Bella. Je regardai Jacob et celui-ci me souleva et me rapprocha de la voiture. Une de mes mains attrapa la poignée intérieure qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte et je glissai à l'intérieur. Je me remis rapidement face au volant et glissai mon pied sous celui de Bella. Elle lâcha le volant et souffla un bon coup.

« Jake, combien de vampires y a-t-il et où sont ils ? »

« Il y en a une dizaine. Huit sont partis à la suite de Quil et Embry et deux derrière nous. Je dois muter pour connaître leur progression. » J'appelai les trois autres pour les tenir au courant.

« Rosalie, pousse toi de là, ca va déménager. » La BMW qui était devant nous accéléra rapidement. Emmett ralentit pour se mettre derrière nous.

« Jake accroche toi. » Je le vis s'allonger contre le plateau et j'appuyai sur le bouton. Nous nous scotchâmes contre la banquette. Nous rattrapâmes rapidement Rosalie qui nous aperçut et accéléra suffisamment pour être à une bonne distance de nous sans nous distancer.

Régulièrement, je regardai Jacob qui fixait son regard toujours au même endroit. A mon avis il devait surveiller les vampires qui nous pourchassaient jusqu'au moment où il poussa un grognement.

« Alice prend la prochaine sortie, les autres nous ont rejoint, on va leur tendre une embuscade. » Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et me garai sur le bas-côté. Jake sauta du véhicule et me dit :

« Restez ici avec elles, c'est trop dangereux là bas. » Il commença à courir mais je l'appelai.

« Jake, attends. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est peut être le but de nous éparpiller au lieu de rester ensemble. On sera plus fort uni que chacun de son côté. Le plus simple est qu'on porte les filles et qu'on te suive. On restera en retrait pour les protéger mais on reste grouper. » Il médita quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Il commença à partir et se métamorphosa devant nous.

« OK, Emmett, Rosalie vous prenez chacun une fille sur votre dos. Je prends Bella. Jasper tu joues les éclaireurs. On te suit c'est donc toi qui devra vérifier si nous ne risquons rien. » Il hocha la tête, je me retournai vers Bella.

« Bella, tu vas devoir grimper sur mon dos. » Elle fit la moue mais s'exécuta. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et pris une pulsion avec ses pieds pour les entourer autour de mes hanches.

« Ca va, je te serre pas trop ? »

« Bella, je suis un vampire, il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire mal. Et un conseil, raffermit ta prise autour de moi, je vais aller vite. » Les autres étaient également en position sur le dos de mon frère et ma sœur. Nous regardâmes Jasper qui se concentra en humant l'air et regardant autour de lui avant de partir comme une fusée dans la forêt. Nous le suivîmes de près. Je connaissais Jasper mieux que tout le monde. Je savais qu'à cet instant il serait le meilleur pour déceler un piège après bien sûr mes visions. Je n'avais vu aucun problème pour rejoindre les loups mais je voulais être certaine qu'on ne risquait rien.

Nous arrivâmes près d'eux. Nous nous arrêtâmes à deux cents mètres de la bagarre. On était assez prêt pour que nous puissions visualiser la scène devant nous mais assez loin pour que Bella, Claire et Audrey ne voient quasiment rien.

Les loups se tenaient face aux vampires. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour les reconnaître. Il s'agissait de l'équipe de football américain, ceux qui avaient déclenché une bagarre lors d'une sortie au bar il y a de ça un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi cette année on ne les avait pas vu sur le campus. Ils avaient été transformés. Mais malheureusement ils allaient devoir périr. Pour le bien de Bella, ils ne vivront pas jusqu'au prochain levé de soleil.

Les vampires furent les premiers à s'élancer mais les loups restèrent en ligne de manière à ce qu'aucun vampire ne puisse attaquer leurs flans. Beaucoup de coups de mâchoires furent donnés du côté des loups et certains réussirent à prendre un membre ou une partie du corps de leur adversaire.

« Rester ici, Emmett tu me suis, on va allumer un feu et les aider à se débarrasser d'eux. » ordonna Jasper.

« Putain mec tu ne sais pas combien tu me fais plaisir là. Une bonne bagarre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu droit. » Ils se dirigèrent vers la bataille. Jasper alluma rapidement un feu et récupéra tous les morceaux de corps qu'il trouva et les jeta dans le feu pendant qu'Emmett saisit un nouveau-né au vol et le décapita sans aucune difficulté avant de le balancer dans les flammes. Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la mêlée. Les loups qui étaient en supériorité numérique maintenant se permettaient de se battre à deux contre un vampire. Je présumais qu'il s'agissait des plus jeunes car Sam et Jacob avec d'autres les affrontaient face à face sans problème.

Sans comprendre, je fus saisi par une image qui me glaça encore plus si c'était possible. Victoria qui se tenait derrière Bella et la mordait dans le cou. Je me retournai immédiatement et me mit en position d'attaque en attendant qu'elle apparaisse. Car ma vision était arrivée quelques secondes avant qu'elle se réalise. Rosalie comprit qu'il y avait un danger et prit les filles pour les assembler entre elle et moi.

Je vis une chevelure rousse traverser la forêt. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de crier :

« Victoria » Jasper et Emmett qui avaient liquidés trois autres vampires nous rejoignirent en même temps que Victoria me fit face. En sautant à travers les arbres elle réussit à échapper aux attaques de nos hommes mais elle n'avait pas calculé que certains loups s'étaient libérés et avaient accouru. Quand elle retomba au sol, Paul réussit à planter ses crocs dans son bras et tira afin que sa main et le début de son avant bras soient arrachés. Il le jeta au loin et un autre loup s'empressa de le prendre pour le jeter au feu. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Victoria.

Nous savions que Victoria était douée pour toujours s'échapper par une série de pirouette, elle s'évanouit dans la nature, les loups la poursuivirent mais ils perdirent sa trace après plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de traque. Elle avait plongé dans l'eau. Nous étions restés près des filles afin de garantir leur sécurité. Nous restâmes jusqu'à ce que les loups qui avaient pourchassés Victoria reviennent. Je me concentrai sur mes visions mais aucune d'entre elles ne montraient un danger.

Nous saluâmes alors tout le monde et repartirent vers nos voitures respectives.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Le prochain chapitre reprendra exactement à la fin de celui-ci. Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Noeline: Merci beaucoup pour ton com, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 24

POV Jacob

Les Cullen venaient de partir et je me rapprochai de Bella toujours sous ma forme de loup. Je vins caresser son flan avec ma tête et donnai un léger coup afin de la faire avancer. Je mis une cinquantaine de mètres avec la meute et me transformai afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrai de plus en plus fort contre moi et la reculai vers un arbre. J'emprisonnai son corps entre le tronc et le mien et me penchai pour embrasser sa bouche. Mes baisers n'étaient pas doux mais urgents voire même violents.

Je sentais encore l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Ce soir j'avais vraiment eu peur de la perdre. Je me revis encore sortir de ce restaurant et sentir les différentes odeurs des vampires qui nous attendaient. Nous avions réussi à les faire sortir de la ville sans qu'ils nous attaquent et ce fut un miracle. Après les Cullen nous avaient rejoint et je fus malgré moi soulagé. Je savais qu'ils protègeraient Bella quoique qu'il puisse se produire. La meute avait été rapide elle aussi à arriver vers nous. Sam patrouillait au moment où Quil et Embry avaient muté. Il avait réussi à convoquer toute la meute en un rien de temps pour venir à notre secours.

Mais pour en revenir en cet instant présent où je pouvais sentir ses formes contre mon buste, les instincts du loup prirent le dessus sur l'homme aimant. Mes mains parcoururent ses atouts sans douceur et la déshabillèrent avec rapidité. Nous fûmes à égalité. Mes mains choppèrent ses fesses en les claquant et les soulevèrent. Bella entoura ses jambes autour de moi et exposa son intimité à mon sexe bien dressé. Je me présentai à son entrée avant qu'une voix m'arrête. Je mis du temps avant de reconnaître Bella.

« Jacob, je t'en pris regarde moi, Jacob tu vas me blesser si tu continues. » Je levai les yeux pour fixer les siens. Ils étaient remplis d'appréhension et de doute.

« Bella » murmurai-je en ne reconnaissant pas ma voix.

« Jacob, je vais bien, je suis en sécurité maintenant, je t'en prie, reste avec moi » Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes et déposa d'abord des baisers timides avant de les approfondir. J'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne tendrement. Je cessai le baiser pour respirer mais ne quittai pas sa peau.

Je descendis dans son cou où je sentais son sang qui pulsait rapidement avant d'atteindre un de ses seins que je pris en bouche. Je tournai ma langue autour de son mont érigé avant de le mordiller. Des plaintes furent émises par ma Bella et j'allai titiller son entrée avec une de mes mains que je fis glisser par derrière ce qui me permit de frotter ma paume contre sa petite entrée en même temps. Je commençai à sentir son humidité coulée sur mes doigts.

Je me redressai pour reprendre possession de sa bouche qui laissait sortir des gémissements de plus en plus sonores et me présentai à nouveau face à son antre. Je la pénétrai lentement, savourant son étroitesse. Je l'avais lubrifiée mais en aucun cas préparée. Ce fut pour cela que je dus faire quelques va et vient avant d'y plonger jusqu'à la garde. Quand je fus entièrement dans ses plis je mis mes bras autour d'elle afin qu'elle ne touche pas l'arbre pour éviter qu'elle se blesse. Puis je recommençai mes mouvements en elle, d'abord lents et profonds, ils passèrent à rapides et forts. Bella poussait désormais des cris à chacune de mes intrusions alors que ma bouche était dans son cou et que j'aspirai sa peau entre mes lèvres.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour venir ensemble. Je relevai la tête afin de profiter de la vue. Elle n'était pas encore revenue avec moi et je pus l'admirer à ma guise. Elle était toute molle dans mes bras. Sa tête était penchée en arrière.

Je nous éloignai de l'arbre et mis une main dans ses cheveux afin de poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me mis à genoux dans l'herbe. Nous étions toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. D'ailleurs ma virilité semblait reprendre de la vigueur. Bella commença à raffermir sa prise sur moi et releva ses yeux afin de retrouver les miens. Je lui souris en la regardant avec amour et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pus faire abstraction de mon sexe toujours tendu en elle et recommença à bouger. Les jambes de Bella se resserrèrent autour de mes hanches et me permirent un meilleur accès. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne.

Une de mes mains se faufila d'abord sur ses fesses avant de rencontrer son petit trou. Je le caressai d'abord en le frôlant puis en insistant davantage pour finir par le pénétrer avec mon index. Bella délaissa ma bouche et gémit fortement.

« Jacob… encoooooore … c'est telle…ment…. Bonnnnnnnn » Haleta-t-elle en chaque coup de rein. Avec mon doigt, je m'aidai en appuyant sur sa paroi afin que mon membre percute son poing G. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j'augmentai progressivement le rythme de mes intrusions pour que la jouissance ne la frappe et provoque la mienne.

Ce fut au bout de deux bonnes minutes que nous reprîmes nos esprits. Je sortis d'elle complètement mou afin de nous relever. Je remis Bella sur ses pieds et allai chercher ses vêtements. Quand elle fut prête nous nous retournâmes vers la voiture. Bien sûr entre temps toute la meute avait déguerpi. Quand nous arrivâmes vers la lisière du bois, je reconnus mon odeur un peu plus loin. Je retrouvai mes vêtements posés sur une branche. Je les enfilai rapidement et nous allâmes jusqu'à la camionnette. Quil et Embry avaient chacune de leur imprégnée dans les bras.

« Ca va mieux maintenant. On s'est soulagé ? » demanda Quil. Bella s'empourpra alors que je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement.

« Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter » ajouta Quil en haussant les épaules. Je secouai la tête alors que tout le monde riait m'arrachant un sourire au passage.

« Tu sais Jacob, nous sommes plus près de la Push que Seattle. Personnellement, je préfèrerai prendre le chemin le plus rapide. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » fit Embry. Je me tournai vers Bella et constatai qu'elle luttait pour rester éveiller.

« Je suis d'accord mais c'est moi qui conduit. Désolée les filles mais il va falloir vous serrez. » répliquai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'on arrive le plus vite possible. » ajouta Audrey. Nous aidâmes les filles à monter à l'intérieur de la cabine. Embry et Quil prirent place dans le plateau. Je mis à peine le contact que Bella se blottit contre moi et ferma les yeux. Je vis du coin de l'œil que les deux autres filles étaient dans le même état. Elles n'avaient peut être pas combattu mais le stress les avait bien malmenées. Je déposai chaque couple avant de descendre chez mon père. Je nous couchai sur mon lit sans même nous déshabiller. Je nous enlevai uniquement les chaussures. Je plaçai ma couette au-dessus de nous et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

POV Alice

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines jour pour jour que l'attaque des vampires et de Victoria avait eu lieu. Et depuis ce soir-là Bella était fatiguée. C'était bizarre quand même parce qu'elle mangeait correctement mais elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. En plus les examens approchaient à grand pas. Si pour nous, ce n'était qu'une pacotille, pour Bella c'était un aboutissement. Alors pour qu'elle puisse un peu se relaxer et se reposer, je proposais aux filles de venir à la maison sur Seattle afin qu'elle profite de notre installation.

Nous avions investis dans un bain à remous pour six personnes. Ce qui était très agréable même pour nous vampires. Rosalie, Esmé et moi avions profité de ce moment entre filles. Audrey, Claire et Bella s'étaient jointes à nous. On papotait sur les cosmétiques, quelle crème était plus efficace qu'une autre entre autre selon les statistiques. Je me retournai vers Bella qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

« Bon je propose que nous passions aux massages. » Je me levai et pris une serviette qui était à côté afin de m'enrouler dedans. Les autres firent de même. Bella essayait de nous suivre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella dans cet état. Est-ce qu'elle se surmenait trop pour ses examens ?

Je pris Bella par la taille et l'entraîna avec moi. Je l'aidai à s'allonger sur le ventre, je lui dégrafai son haut de maillot de bain et appliquai sur mes mains de l'huile essentielle pour lui masser le dos. Si Audrey discutait avec Rosalie, Bella ne pipait mot.

« Bella » aucune réponse. « Bella » l'appelais-je plus fort.

« Hum » d'accord elle commençait à s'endormir. Je continuai mon massage. L'avantage d'avoir été dans le bain avec les filles c'était que notre peau avait pris la température de l'eau donc mes mains paressaient fraîches mais pas froides. Au bout de cinq minutes je me positionnai en bout de la table et commençai à lui masser les pieds et ses jambes. J'écoutai la respiration de Bella qui était régulière ainsi que son battement de cœur.

« Boum, boum … boum boum … boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum… boum boum boum boum … »

« Que tout le monde se taise » m'exclamai-je. Je me rapprochai à nouveau près de son dos et me penchai pour mieux entendre.

« Boum, boum … boum boum … boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum… boum boum boum boum … » Je me relevai précipitamment et regardai Esmé et Rosalie qui s'étaient également figées. Audrey et Claire s'en aperçurent et se redressèrent afin de mieux voir la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

« Je vais chercher Carlisle » proposa Rosalie avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Les garçons étaient restés au rez de chaussée.

« Audrey, Claire, si cela ne vous dérange pas vous pouvez nous laisser Bella et moi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Claire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais je préfère attendre Carlisle avant de me prononcer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de vraiment grave. » Je leur souris pour leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Je rattachai le haut du maillot de Bella en même temps que Rosalie parlait à Carlisle.

« Carlisle, tu dois immédiatement voir Bella. »

« Elle s'est blessée ? » demanda Jasper inquiet.

« Non, elle dort mais on a entendu que le cœur de Bella ne bat pas normalement. » J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers et tout le monde apparut dans la pièce silencieuse. On arrêta de respirer et Carlisle retourna Bella sur le dos qui gémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Boum, boum … boum boum … boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum … boum boum boum boum… boum boum… boum boum boum boum … » Toujours les mêmes battements qui étaient réguliers.

« Esmé va me chercher ma trousse s'il te plaît. » Carlisle posa sa main contre son poignée et contrôla son rythme cardiaque en quelques secondes il fronça les sourcils. Il reposa son bras. Esmé lui tendit sa trousse et il sortit son stéthoscope. Même si on entendait très bien les sons qu'émettait son cœur, Carlisle préféra vérifier d'abord à l'emplacement de son cœur puis il le descendit sur son bas ventre. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il enleva son appareil pour le reposer dans sa trousse. Il se retourna vers nous et dit:

« Elle va très bien. » puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Esmé anxieuse.

« Oui elle et son bébé vont très bien. Je pense que la poursuite des vampires plus les examens font qu'elle se retrouve fatiguée mais elle va bien. Laissons-la se reposer, elle en a besoin. »

« Je vais la mettre sur un lit. Ce sera toujours plus confortable que la table. » fit Emmett. Il la souleva comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Rosalie tira les draps avant de lui poser sur elle. Nous fermâmes la porte pour que le bruit ne la dérange pas. Nous descendîmes tous au rez de chaussée.

« A ton avis elle est enceinte depuis combien de temps? » demanda Rosalie.

« Les battements de cœur du bébé viennent tout juste d'apparaître. J'écoutais bien attentivement sa respiration comme son cœur. Dés que j'ai commencé à percevoir le deuxième battement je vous ai demandé de vous taire. » répondis-je.

« Donc elle est à trois semaines de grossesse. Le cœur d'un embryon émet ses premiers sons à 21 jours de grossesse. » nous informa Carlisle.

« Cela signifierait qu'elle serait tombée enceinte le jour où les vampires les ont pourchassés. » répliquai-je.

« Ce soir là, nous sommes allés dormir à la push car c'était plus près que de rentrer sur Seattle. Peut être qu'elle n'a pas pris sa pilule. »

« C'est tout à fait possible. Les pilules ne sont pas toutes pareilles. Comme Bella ne fume pas, il se peut qu'elle prenne une qui soit très faiblement dosée. Il suffit qu'elle l'oublie de quelques heures et elle n'est plus efficace. Dans tous les cas, il faudra que je lui parle dès son réveil. Il faut absolument qu'elle l'arrête et qu'elle fasse quelques examens pour s'assurer que tout va bien. »

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous nous dispersâmes. Esmé alla se placer dans les bras de Carlisle. Rosalie regardait Emmett avec une lueur pétillante dans les yeux. Bella ne le savait pas mais elle offrait un magnifique cadeau à Rosalie. J'étais sûre que maintenant elle n'allait plus agir de la même façon avec Bella. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et une vision me vint.

Esmé était en train de dessiner les plans d'une maison avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand penses-tu Alice crois-tu que cela conviendra à Bella et Jacob. Celui-ci m'a dit décrit comment il voyait sa maison. Je l'ai faite plus grande que ce qu'il souhaitait mais je ne crois pas que ça dérangera.

Je revins à la réalité. J'étais dans les bras de Jasper qui me serrait contre lui.

« Esmé, tu vas devoir ressortir tes planches et tes crayons. Dans quelques temps tu vas en avoir besoin. » Elle me questionna du regard.

« Je crois que tu vas dessiner la future maison de Bella et Jacob. » Esmé rayonna. Elle se sépara de Carlisle pour monter au grenier.

« Jasper, je vais avoir besoin de toi quand je parlerai à Bella. Tu pourras la maîtriser pour qu'elle garde son calme ? » dit Carlisle.

« Ca sera un jeu d'enfant. » rigola Jasper.

POV Bella

Je me réveillai dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Je me relevai doucement et inspectai autour de moi avant de voir Alice. Je lui souris timidement.

« Je suis désolée je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je suis fatiguée. » finis-je ne baillant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est le but des massages de détendre les gens mais apparemment tu as dû trop te détendre. » rigola-t-elle. Je repoussai les draps et m'assis au bord du lit avant de me relever. Je me sentis chuter alors que tout tournait autour de moi. Alice me rattrapa et attendit que je sois stable sur mes jambes avant de me lâcher.

« J'ai dû me redresser trop vite. Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » tentai-je en souriant.

« Bella j'aimerai qu'on aille voir Carlisle si ça ne te dérange pas. » Je me figeai, j'étais crevée en ce moment d'accord avec les examens qui approchaient à grands pas mais je n'avais pas besoin d'une auscultation.

« Alice je n'ai pas besoin que Carlisle me voit. C'est juste un peu de surmenage. Ca va finir par passer. »

« Bella » Alice éleva légèrement le ton pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. « Carlisle veut te voir. Alors, je t'y conduis. » Je baissai la tête et la suivis dans les escaliers. Elle me tenait toujours par le bras mais d'une façon protectrice et non autoritaire. Elle frappa à une porte pour la forme car Carlisle nous avaient entendues venir depuis longtemps.

« Entrez » Alice ouvrit la porte et nous fit pénétrer dans le bureau. Jasper se tenait debout contre le mur derrière Carlisle.

« Assieds-toi Bella » me dit-il en pointant le fauteuil devant son bureau. Je pris place et regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un mur. En quelques secondes je me retrouvai dans le bureau de la maison de Forks qu'Edward m'avait montrée lors de ma première visite chez lui. A ce souvenir, je sentis une douleur sourde se propager en moi puis une vague de calme. Je me retournai vers Jasper qui me souriait.

« Bella, j'ai demandé à Alice de te conduire jusqu'à moi car j'ai fait une découverte importante dont je dois te parler. » J'apportai mon attention sur Carlisle et fronçai les sourcils.

« Quand tu te faisais masser par Alice, celle-ci à constater qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en toi. »

« Quelque chose d'étrange en moi ? » m'exclamai-je « Comment peut-elle voir ce qu'il y a en moi ? » Je me montrai du doigt. Je sentais ma voix partir dans les aigus. Je ressentis de nouveau une vague de calme s'abattre sur moi et je repositionnai mon dos contre le fauteuil.

« En fait, il s'agissait d'un son. Pour être exact ce sont les battements de ton cœur qu'Alice percevait et qui avaient changés. » Je sentis l'affolement monté en moi mais Jasper agit immédiatement en m'assommant à nouveau.

« J'ai un problème au cœur ? » paniquai-je

« Absolument pas. » rajouta Carlisle en agitant sa main comme pour écarter ce que je venais de dire. « Ce qu'elle a entendu en fait c'est un deuxième cœur battre. » Il me regarda attentivement. Je restai dubitative.

« Carlisle comment voulez-vous que deux cœurs battent en moi » chuchotai-je à la fin tout en réalisant ce que je disais. Je me levai d'un seul coup mais la pièce se mit à tanguer et je me sentis pencher sérieusement avant que deux bras ne m'enlacent. On me rassit sur le siège. Ma vision redevenait normale et Carlisle était accroupi devant moi.

« Bella, je pense que tu viens de comprendre. Oui tu es bien enceinte. » A ces mots mes mains se posèrent automatiquement sur mon ventre encore plat.

« Comment se fait-il, je suis sous pilule. »

« Audrey nous a dit que vous aviez dormi à la Push la nuit où la bande de vampires vous a traqués et qu'avant vous aviez mangé au restaurant. As-tu pris ta contraception ce jour là à la même heure que les autres jours ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai prise que le lendemain matin. »

« Certaine pilule ne pardonne pas l'erreur d'un écart de quelques heures. Et je pense que c'est le cas de la tienne. Les premiers battements de cœur d'un embryon apparaissent au bout du 21ème jour. Hors ça tombe pile poil ce soir là Bella. » Jasper qui était à côté de moi m'envoyait des vagues de calme successives et de compréhension mais cela n'empêcha pas la panique de monter en moi ni les larmes.

Comment allions-nous faire ? Jacob et moi allions rendre l'appartement et retourner à Forks. Nous n'avions pas de travail ni de logement. Comment pourra-t-on subvenir aux besoins de notre bébé. Bébé, j'attends un bébé, une part de Jacob et moi mélangées dans un petit être. Une joie s'insinua en moi mais je retombai très vite sur ce que cela entraînerait et les moyens que nous ne possédions pas pour l'élever.

Jasper m'envoya une vague de somnolence. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

« Ses émotions jouent au yoyo. J'ai du la faire tomber dans un état proche du sommeil pour qu'elle reprenne le dessus. » J'entendis Carlisle rire.

« Prends-en l'habitude Jasper ce n'est que le commencement. Tu vas découvrir ce que vit une femme enceinte entre sautes d'humeur et envies particulières. Bon courage, crois-moi tu vas en avoir besoin surtout si tu essayes de la contenir. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux la réveiller afin que je lui explique certaines choses qu'elle va devoir faire. » Ma léthargie s'évanouit et je revins à la réalité.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella ? »

« Humm » répondis-je encore dans les vapes.

« Bon, je dois t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire impérativement. » Ma concentration se fixa sur les paroles de Carlisle.

« Tout d'abord arrête ta contraception. Si tu perçois des saignements vient me voir que ce soit à l'université ou chez moi, appelle moi. Toutefois ne t'affole pas si cela se produit. Le fait que tu arrêtes abruptement la pilule est une des conséquences. Ca c'est la première chose. Après il faudra que tu ailles prendre rendez-vous avec ton gynécologue. Et pour finir, il va falloir que tu fasses une prise de sang rapidement pour officialiser ta grossesse avec les résultats. » Je secouai la tête encore trop étourdie par ce que je venais de découvrir. Je me relevai cette fois-ci doucement. Carlisle et Jasper se tenait près de moi prêt à me stabiliser en cas de besoin. Je sortis de la pièce où les femmes Cullen m'attendaient. Alice m'étreignit et je fondis en larme en cachant mon visage dans son cou. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes. Elle me berçait de droite à gauche comme un enfant qui a un gros chagrin. Quand je retrouvai mes esprits je me redressai et lui demandai :

« Comment va-t-on faire ? »

« Comme tous les parents Bella. Et tu seras une mère fabuleuse. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Nous n'avons pas de toit au-dessus de notre tête ni d'emploi. Comment va-t-on réussir à l'élever ? » expliquai-je en pleurant à nouveau. Rosalie m'apporta une boîte de mouchoirs. Je m'en saisi d'un reconnaissante et elle s'essaya à côté de moi en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Crois-tu qu'on va laisser cela se produire. Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse dans cette situation. D'ailleurs Esmé commence déjà à préparer des plans pour votre future maison. » Je me relevai encore une fois trop rapidement et je perdis l'équilibre mais Rosalie me rattrapa.

« Je ne peux pas accepter…. »

« Bella » C'était Alice qui avait monté le ton et cette fois pas un peu. Je me ratatinai sur moi-même « Je préfère ça. Maintenant tu arrêtes de refuser ce qu'on te donne. Si on le fait c'est parce que ça nous fait plaisir et non par corvée. Alors cesse de râler à chaque fois qu'on veut te faire un cadeau. Tu nous offenses à la fin. » Je relevai la tête et les larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » hoquetai-je. Alice me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

« Je le sais mais c'est vexant Bella que tu refuses tout ce qui vient de nous. »

« C'est parce que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre tout ce que vous m'offrez. »

« Mais qui t'a dit qu'on souhaitait que tu nous donnes l'équivalent ? Personne, alors arrête d'être gênée. » Je hochai de la tête et me forçai à ravaler mes larmes. L'apaisement se fit immédiat.

« Merci Jasper. » criai-je.

« Pas de quoi Bella. »

Audrey, Claire et Esmé rentrèrent dans la pièce et apportèrent un goûter copieux. Bizarrement je sentis la confiture de fraises et une envie de tartine de pain beurre et confiture m'envahit. Je pris place autour de la table. J'attendis que les autres s'asseyent et qu'Esmé nous donne l'autorisation pour dévorer. Toutes me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ta quatrième tartine Bella. A toi toute seule tu as mangé la moitié de la baguette de pain. » me fit remarquer Alice. Je rougis immédiatement et posai ma tartine sur la table.

« Bella ma chérie, mange si tu as faim. »

« Ben en fait c'est plus une envie que de la faim. J'ai senti la confiture de fraises et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'en manger. Et encore je ne la mange pas à même la cuillère. » Esmé et Rosalie me souriaient tandis qu'Alice rigolait. Claire et Audrey me regardaient comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

« Emmett, bientôt Bella va te concurrencer. » s'exclama Alice. Les autres membres Cullen nous rejoignirent et je continuai ma dégustation en me préparant encore deux autres tranches.

« Et bien Bella, tu vas ressembler à une baleine si tu continues comme ça. » Les paroles d'Emmett me coupèrent l'appétit et je repoussai le pot ainsi que les tartines, vexée. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui en le regardant méchamment.

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« D'abord on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte. » expliqua Rosalie « Et secundo, on ne traite jamais personne de baleine même si elle est impotente. » Emmett haussa un sourcil toujours aussi perplexe.

« Alors Jasper comment ça se passe ? » demanda Carlisle en me désignant du regard.

« C'est les montagnes russes. Elle passe de la stupéfaction à la détresse puis la joie et pour finir à la tristesse et aux larmes. Ca c'était quand elle a réalisé qu'elle était enceinte. Quand Esmé est arrivée avec le repas ça était de la faim, puis de l'envie, de l'obsession, du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett arrive et ne la vexe. »

« Dis-toi que ce n'est que le commencement, encore huit mois de ce régime là. » Si Jasper avait été humain, il aurait blanchi à vue d'œil.

« Alors Bella qu'est-ce que t'aimerait avoir ? » me demanda Claire.

« Aimerais avoir ? » répétai-je.

« Fille ou garçon » Je dû perdre le peu de couleur que j'avais car Alice me prit la main pour me réconforter.

« J'en sais rien, je ne pense pas encore réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais je dirai un petit gars. Je suis sûre que Jacob serait fier. » répondis-je en souriant. Ho oui, avoir un descendant qui porte ses gênes ça lui ferait énormément plaisir. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il allait falloir que je lui dise. L'affolement prit place en moi avant que mes nerfs se relâchent avec la dose de calme mais mes yeux étaient déjà embués.

« Et c'est reparti. » commenta Jasper.

« Bella ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me questionna Esmé en essuyant mes yeux.

« Comment va réagir Jacob ? On n'a jamais parlé de bébé. Je ne sais même pas s'il en désire un. Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? » finis-je en sanglotant. Esmé me berça le temps que je me ressaisisse.

« En toute franchise je vois mal Jacob se mettre en colère contre toi. Il t'adore et rien ne pourra changer cela. » Je lui souris tendrement et décida qu'il était tant de rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et Jasper et Alice nous ramenèrent à notre immeuble.

Quand on fut en bas des escaliers, je déglutis fortement. Mais avant que je ne pose mon pied sur la première marche, deux bras me portèrent comme une jeune mariée. Jasper m'avait soulevée et me monta jusqu'à mon appartement. Je l'ouvris et les fis entrer.

« Bella, on va rester sur le toit pour être sûre que rien ne t'arrive. Si tu as besoin appelle-moi. » m'expliqua Alice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me caller sur le canapé après, le temps que Jacob rentre. » Je lui souris et l'embrassai avant qu'ils ne sortent. Quand la porte fut refermée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me détendre et repenser à cette après-midi riche en émotions.

**Je suis sûre que vous ne vous entendez pas à cela. **

**Je me languis de lire vos commentaires.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Pollypocket51 dont je vous recommande ses fictions.**

**Voici la suite avec la réaction de Jacob. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 25

POV Jacob

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la petite armée de nouveaux nés nous avait poursuivie et que nous l'avions détruite, mais depuis ce moment là Bella n'était plus la même. Elle passait du coq à l'âne, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, je ne pouvais plus rien dire sans déclencher une crise de larmes. Le plus difficile était qu'elle ne voulait plus que je la touche même simplement la prendre dans mes bras la rendait nerveuse. Mais le pire c'était que cela faisait presque une semaine que tous les matins elle se précipitait aux toilettes pour rendre ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

J'essayais de lui parler mais elle éludait à chaque fois, j'essayais de la forcer en la menaçant mais elle fondait en larmes. Il m'avait fallut de nombreuses minutes de bercements et de mots réconfortants pour la calmer. Mais maintenant je ne tenais plus. Elle devait me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en souriant timidement. Elle partit dans la chambre et ressortit habillée. Je regardai l'heure au micro onde et constatai que c'était le moment de partir. Nous croisâmes les deux couples sur leur palier et nous descendîmes ensemble. Je voyais bien qu'Audrey et Claire réconfortaient Bella. Alors je décidai de la mettre au pied du mur.

Quand nous fûmes sur le campus de l'université, nous nous garâmes à côté des Cullen et sortîmes de la voiture. Je pris Bella dans mes bras tandis qu'elle gesticulait. Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index pour qu'elle me regarde et lui demandai :

« Bella, tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Elle voulut tourner la tête mais je la tenais fermement.

« Bella, ca va faire une semaine que tu vomis tous les matins, c'est à peine si tu tiens debout, tu es fatiguée en permanence et tu me fuis. Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? » dis-je durement. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Bella ton silence me tue, tu sais que je t'aime alors parle moi, explique moi, s'il te plaît. » finis-je en murmurant.

J'étais à bout, je devais la faire parler coûte que coûte. Jasper s'approcha de moi et m'envoya un vague de confiance et de calme. Il retira Bella de mes bras et Alice enroula les siens autour d'elle. Son regard n'était absolument pas froid mais compatissant. Ce que je ne comprenais pas. Elle s'éloigna avec Bella et Jasper me chuchota.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que Bella a en ce moment car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais je peux t'aider à le découvrir. » Je me redressai pour mieux le dévisager. Je vis qu'il était très sérieux alors je continuai à l'écouter. « Tu vas trouver ça complètement absurde mais le conseil que je peux te donner est d'écouter son corps. Quand elle dormira dans votre lit, penche-toi sur elle et écoute son corps. » Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se retourna et alla auprès des autres. Je restai debout comme un idiot en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ecouter le corps de Bella. Je ne sais pas à quoi je devais m'attendre mais la crainte s'insinua en moi.

Je passai toute la journée à retourner les paroles de Jasper sans pour autant qu'une seule solution ne me vienne. Je me faisais plusieurs scénarii mais finalement rien n'aidait à reculer mon angoisse grandissante.

Je rejoignis le soir Bella à la bibliothèque et restai à côté d'elle jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Je voyais bien que lorsqu'elle se levait, elle tanguait de temps en temps, mais j'essayais de rester de marbre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement et Bella dormait déjà. Alors je la pris dans mes bras, la portai jusqu'à chez nous et la couchai sur notre lit. Je lui défis les chaussures, lui retirai son pantalon et m'aperçus que son ventre n'était plus aussi plat qu'avant. Je déboutonnai sa veste et lui sortit ses bras nus. Quand je soulevai son buste pour lui retirer complètement, je vis que ses seins étaient plus gros également. Alors les mots que Jasper avait prononcés plus tôt me revinrent. Je reposai Bella, ajustai l'oreiller afin qu'elle soit le plus confortablement installée et me mis à écouter son corps. J'entendis son ventre protester certainement dû au manque de nourriture ces derniers temps, puis le battement de son cœur.

« Boum, boum …. Boum, boum …. Boum, boum … Boum, boum … boum, boum, boum, boum … boum, boum … boum, boum, boum, boum … »

Je me redressai aussitôt pour la dévisager. Avait-elle des soucis de santé et qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit? Je collai mon oreille entre ses seins et fermai les yeux.

« Boum, boum …. boum, boum, boum, boum … Boum, boum …. boum, boum, boum, boum … Boum, boum … boum, boum, boum, boum … Boum, boum … boum, boum, boum, boum … boum, boum … boum, boum, boum, boum … »

J'entendais parfaitement le cœur de Bella mais j'avais l'impression que c'étaient des battements différents, on dirait qu'ils étaient plus éloignés plus lointain. Alors l'évidence me vint. Des seins plus gros, un ventre moins plat, les sautes d'humeur, les nausées matinales. Je me reculai dans le fond du lit et posai ma tête contre son ventre. Et je pus entendre ce deuxième cœur battre. Ma Bella attendait un enfant de nous. Quand je réalisai ce que j'avais sous les yeux, je m'éloignai d'elle. Je me relevai et allai vers le salon mais je dus m'arrêter prendre appuis sur la chambranle de la porte car mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jasper et Alice apparurent. Ils vinrent à côté de moi et m'aidèrent à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Maintenant tu sais que Bella n'est pas souffrante. » me dit Alice en souriant. Mais je ne pouvais le lui retourner. Certes sa santé n'était pas en danger mais comment j'allais faire.

« Jacob » je me tournai vers Jasper. « Tout va bien se passer. Carlisle vieille sur Bella. Il ne laissera rien lui arriver et nous non plus d'accord. » Je hochai de la tête.

« Alors, futur papa … » je suis sûr qu'à cet instant je perdis des couleurs, je vis tout tourner autour de moi.

« Jacob, reste avec nous. Tu m'entends Jacob. Bella a besoin de toi. Alors reste avec nous. » Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Comment … comment vais-je faire pour le nourrir? Et où allons-nous habiter ? Mon père ne pourra pas subvenir à nos besoins. Et je ne suis pas sûr que le père de Bella puisse le faire également. » Je sentis quelques choses couler sur mes joues avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il s'agissait de mes larmes. J'avais l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous moi et m'engloutissait. Pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas capable de porter une telle responsabilité sur mes épaules.

« Jacob, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » Alice posa ses doigts sous mon menton et me releva la tête. Je croisai son regard doré qui dégageait de la détermination.

« Crois-tu que je pourrais regarder Bella et toi vous noyer alors que je possède tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider ? »

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je réussi à formuler.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, si Edward ne l'avait pas quitté, Bella serait une des nôtres maintenant. » J'avalai avec difficulté ma salive. « Mais cela n'arrivera jamais désormais, par contre ce qui ne changera pas c'est l'affection que je lui porte. Bella est mon amie et jamais je ne la laisserai dans le pétrin alors que je n'ai qu'à piocher dans la tirelire pour venir l'aider. » Je commençai à secouer la tête de droite à gauche mais elle m'arrêta.

« Jacob, écoute-moi bien. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le système. Je joue en bourse toutes les semaines, ce que je vous donnerai comme argent pour votre maison et tout le reste, en deux mois j'aurai gagné le double voir même plus. J'agis comme n'importe quel humain sur cette terre avec la spéculation. Je comprendrais que tu refuses si je tuais les humains pour me nourrir et que je les dépouillais de leurs biens mais je fais comme le commun des mortels. Jacob n'ais aucune répugnance à accepter mon aide. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que Bella nous offre à nous femelles vampires. On vit par procuration. La grossesse de Bella a allumé cette flamme en nous qui seront stériles à jamais. Jacob laisse nous vous aider en remerciement du bonheur que vous nous apportez. S'il te plaît. » Je regardai Alice éberluer. Pas une seule fois, j'aurai pensé qu'elle enviait Bella.

« Alice, même si j'accepte, nous allons habiter à la Push, Sam ne vous autorisera jamais à traverser la frontière. »

« Ca j'en fais mon affaire. Au fait Esmé m'a chargée d'un message. Elle souhaiterait te voir pour qu'elle te montre les différents plans qu'elle a dessinés pour votre future maison. » Encore une fois je regardai Alice comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Je crois surtout que ce qu'il faut c'est que Jacob aille se coucher. » ajouta Jasper.

« Une dernière chose, Jacob qu'as-tu l'intention de faire comme boulot quand vous retournerez à Forks? »

« Quil, Embry et moi voulions ouvrir un garage pour la réparation de voitures et motos, mais vu les circonstances je crois que ça vient de tomber à l'eau. » Une langue claqua sur un palais et je relevai la tête.

« Je suis sûre que Rosalie va adorer le chalenge. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Convaincs d'abord Quil et Embry d'accepter votre aide. Après on en reparlera. » Elle me regarda avec cette lueur de défi dans les yeux puis me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Maintenant va te coucher, Bella va avoir besoin de toi. » Elle s'approcha de moi doucement puis chuchota « Prends bien soin d'elle, elle a besoin de toi. Crois-moi que ces dernières semaines, c'était une vraie torture pour elle. Elle n'a pas réussi à te le dire par crainte de te perdre. Montre lui que tu l'aimes Jacob c'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin elle et le bébé. » Je hochai la tête et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Je retournai dans la chambre et vit Bella s'agiter.

« Jacob, non ne me quitte pas. » Je la pris dans mes bras, collai son dos contre mon torse et posai mes mains sur son ventre.

« Chut ma Bella, jamais je ne te laisserai ou t'abandonnerai. Tu es toute ma vie et ce petit être aussi désormais. »

« Hum, Jacob je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi ma puce je t'aime. » Elle arrêta de parler et je m'endormis serein.

Je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mes bras et instinctivement je resserrai ma prise. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était Bella. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement mais les refermai aussitôt à cause de la lumière. Ils clignotèrent puis s'habituèrent. Je me retournai vers Bella qui essayait de se dégager de mes bras. Sans rien lui dire je la fis basculer sur le dos et me mit au dessus d'elle. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle était effrayée. Je penchai la tête pour que ma bouche soit au niveau de son oreille et lui dit doucement :

« Je suis au courant ». Son corps se figea. « Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour le bébé? » murmurai-je pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas en colère. Sa seule réaction fut des larmes et quelques sanglots.

« Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » Elle essaya de rassembler son courage et ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Je t'aime ma puce et je serai là à chaque instant. » De nouvelles larmes apparurent et ses mains vinrent accrocher mes épaules comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je te demande pardon » balbutia-t-elle.

« Chut, Bella s'il te plaît calme toi, tu vas bien, je vais bien et apparemment tout ce passe correctement pour notre futur enfant. C'est le principal. » J'osai poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains remontèrent sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Elle appuya sur ma tête pour me rapprocher davantage d'elle et je ne me fis pas prier. Ma langue alla cajoler la sienne. Notre baiser était urgent mais pas violent. Nos langues ne se combattaient pas mais se caressaient pour prouver notre amour. Quand nous nous séparâmes, elle ajouta :

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Jasper hier matin avant que je ne parte travailler, m'a dit d'écouter ton corps. C'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir quand je te déshabillais pour te coucher. Quand j'ai compris qu'une vie grandissait ici » je passai ma main délicatement sur son bas ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. « Alice et Jasper sont venus à l'appartement. J'ai pu discuter avec eux et même si ça m'emmerde de le dire, nous avons besoin d'eux Bella. Ils veulent construire notre maison et également le garage. Je leur ai expliqué que je n'étais pas celui qui déciderait mais qu'il fallait l'autorisation de Sam et de Quil et Embry aussi. »

Je quittai son ventre pour caresser son flan et finis dans son cou. Je me penchai à nouveau sur ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir. Elle m'attira à nouveau contre elle. Avec mon genou, j'écartai ses jambes pour y prendre place. Je la sentis gêner mais elle ne m'arrêta pas pour autant. Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour se promener dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête en arrière afin de me laisser un plus grand accès que je profitai pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt afin de lui ôter et elle se laissa faire. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ses seins emprisonnés dans le tissu, ils sortirent de leur orbite. Je défis son soutien gorge et me mis à les contempler avant d'en prendre un dans ma main. J'avais constaté qu'ils avaient grossi mais je n'en revenais pas à quel point. Mon pouce effleura son téton qui durcit instantanément. Alors je l'emprisonnais entre mon index et mon pouce et le fis rouler. Mais le sifflement qui sortit des lèvres de Bella me fit arrêter immédiatement.

« Ils sont plus gros mais également beaucoup plus sensibles. »

« Excuse-moi. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ou pas. » Je pris son sein en bouche et passa ma langue autour de son mont tendu. Je ne récoltai que des gémissements de plaisir alors j'allai un peu plus loin dans mon exploration. Au début je ne faisais que frotter avec mes dents mais au fur à mesure je me mis à le mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un autre sifflement. Alors ma langue reprit place autour pour que la douceur puisse effacer l'éventuelle douleur. Je délaissai son sein afin de m'occuper de son jumeau. Mais mes doigts ne restaient pas inactifs. Ils descendirent jusqu'à son ventre que je caressai amoureusement puis passèrent sous sa culotte. Je passai sur son bouton de plaisir et longeai sa fente. Elle était déjà trempée.

« Jacob » se plaignit Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondis-je en faisant l'innocent.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » haleta-t-elle.

« Je suis à ton entière disposition. Tu as juste à me dire ce que tu souhaites. »

« Tes doigts Jacob en moi. » Je fis aussitôt ce qu'elle me demanda et plongeai deux doigts en elle.

« OHHHH OUUUIII » cria Bella. Mes doigts s'activèrent en elle rapidement mais tout en douceur également. Maintenant qu'un petit être était présent, je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'y aller fortement. Mes doigts rentrèrent et sortirent d'elle alors que mon pouce malmenait son clitoris et que ma bouche était toujours collée à son sein. Je sentis ses parois palpiter et j'incurvai mes doigts afin de frapper son point G au même moment où je mordillai son sein.

« JJJJAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCOOOOOOO OOOBBBBBBBB ! » Je ralentis le rythme mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Je lâchai sa poitrine et descendis sur son ventre. Je posai ma joue contre son bas ventre et entendis de nouveau ce son pour lequel dorénavant je ferais mon possible pour lui donner le plus de bonheur au monde. Je relevai la tête et dis :

« Bonjour toi, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt mais maintenant que tu es là, maman et papa sont très fiers. » Je fixai mes yeux dans ceux de Bella et vis des larmes coulées. Je lui souris et descendis sur son sexe. Mes doigts toujours en elle reprirent une allure soutenue alors que ma langue tournait autour de son paquet de nerfs. Bella criait à chacun de mes mouvements et se tenait à mes cheveux. Elle appuyait dessus afin que je sois encore plus prés de sa féminité. J'aspirai son clitoris et le mordillai alors que mon autre main se dirigea vers sa petite entrée. Je caressai ses lèvres afin de lubrifier mes doigts de son jus et fis pénétrer mon index.

« HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA, Jacob j'en peux plus fais quelque chose. » Je la sentais proche de la jouissance et j'enfonçai mes doigts de chaque côté un peu plus vivement en les incurvant. Il suffit de quelques allers et retours pour que son orgasme explose alors qu'elle criait mon nom. Je retirai mes doigts d'elle et remontai le long de son corps en l'embrassant. Mon visage se retrouva en face du sien et elle m'attira contre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour qu'elle se goute à travers moi. Elle fit descendre une de ses mains le long de mon dos, sur mes fesses puis elle passa sur ma hanche avant de se glisser entre nous et m'attrapa pour me placer face à son entrée. Je quittai ses lèvres et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Bella promets moi qu'à partir de cet instant tu ne me cacheras plus jamais rien. Ces deux derniers mois, j'ai cru devenir fou. Ne m'écarte jamais plus. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais restèrent fixer au mien.

« Je te le jure » Et je me glissai en elle tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser et essayant de maîtriser mes ardeurs.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma puce. » Ces mots sortirent tout seul quand je fus entièrement en elle. Pouvoir la sentir autour de moi me comprimant divinement me retirait le poids de ses dernières semaines. Alors que mes coups de rein devinrent de plus en plus rapides mais tout en restant doux le plus possible je nous amenai à une jouissance commune. Je relâchai la pression au moment où elle se contracta autour de moi et me laissai me reposer contre elle.

« Ne me prive plus de toi Bella. J'ai tant besoin de toi. » C'était plus fort que moi, je savais parfaitement qu'à travers mes mots je la faisais culpabiliser mais en même temps il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais ressenti tout au long de ses dernières semaines.

« Et j'ai également besoin de toi, de tes bras, de ta chaleur, de ton sourire. Je t'en pris pardonne moi. » finit-elle en pleurant.

« Bella ton mutisme et ton éloignement m'a rendu dingue, je m'imaginais pleins de scénarii catastrophes. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. » Je sentais que mes larmes montaient mais je les ravalai.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, je suis à toi Jacob, mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent. Tu es mon soleil sans toi tout est noir et froid. Tu m'as ramenée à la vie Jacob. » Je me remémorai la première fois qu'elle était venue à la réserve avec des motos sur le plateau de la Chevrolet afin que je puisse les bricoler. Je me souvins encore de son visage tiré, ses yeux sans expression, sa peau trop pâle. A ce moment là je m'étais fait la promesse que je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui faire retrouver le sourire voir arriver à la faire rire. Et j'avais réussi. Aujourd'hui elle était dans mes bras et portait mon futur enfant.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour te rendre heureuse ma Bella. » Je lui souris et l'embrassai tout en sortant d'elle. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Je tendis l'oreille et sus que c'était Embry.

« Embry est à la porte je reviens. » dis-je en enfilant mon boxer.

« Eh salut » fis-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut, je ne veux pas jouer au rabat joie mais il est l'heure d'aller à la fac. »

« Ho, euh… » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Dis aux autres qu'on ne viendra pas ce matin et pour le boulot dis leur que je suis désolé mais des obligations personnelles m'empêchent de venir. Je vous retrouverai cet après midi. » il rigola.

« Des obligations personnelles, j'ai entendu ça. OK je passe le message à tout à l'heure. » Et il fit demi-tour. Je refermai la porte et allai retrouver Bella. Elle était debout face à l'armoire en train de prendre des habits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On va être en retard. Nous devons nous habiller et partir rapidement. » Je me rapprochai d'elle, pris les vêtements de ses bras et les posai sur le lit.

« Non, ce matin on s'accorde une pose. Nous avons besoin de ce temps Bella. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je me baissai pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de la soulever et de nous emmener dans la salle de bain. Je la posai sur le meuble et allai ouvrir l'eau. J'enlevai mon boxer, pris Bella dans mes bras et nous emmenai sous la douche. Je pris son shampooing et lui lavai les cheveux puis son gel douche et le répandis sur tout son corps. Par contre ce que je ne savais pas c'était que ses sens s'étaient légèrement développés qui la rendaient à fleur de peau. J'effleurai ses seins de mes mains sans leur donner d'attention particulière mais cela suffit à la faire gémir. Cette réaction entraîna toute une série d'événements. Mon sexe se manifesta rapidement.

Bella se rapprocha de moi afin de coller son corps au mien et leva une jambe pour obtenir plus de frottement. Mes mains prirent ses fesses en coupe et la soulevèrent alors qu'elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes. Je la plaquai contre le mur carrelé. Mes bras entouraient son dos afin qu'elle ne se frotte pas contre. Une de ses mains agrippa mon membre et le positionna à son entrée avant de remonter dans mes cheveux. Elle me fixa de ses yeux remplis de désir et je m'enfonçai à nouveau en elle. Nous gémîmes de concert. Mes mouvements étaient lents mais profonds, je voulais prendre notre temps afin de mieux se retrouver. Et l'orgasme nous foudroya au bout de quinze minutes de liaison intense.

Je restai en elle jusqu'à ce que je commence à ramollir et la posa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Je la gardai contre moi d'une part pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son équilibre et d'un autre côté je ne voulais plus la relâcher. J'avais peur qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau.

« Jacob, il ne va plus rester d'eau chaude. Il faudrait te laver également. Elle prit mon gel et me lava avec ses mains. J'essayai de ne pas réagir à ses gestes mais ce fut compliqué. Malgré tout je ne fis rien pour changer mon état. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle afin qu'elle me lave les cheveux. C'est une chose que j'adorai qu'elle me fasse. J'aimais ses petites mains dans mes cheveux soit pour les caresser comme maintenant, soit pour s'y agripper comme il y a encore quelques minutes.

Nous nous rinçâmes et je sortis en premier pour lui passer une serviette autour d'elle afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Je la frictionnai tout en la séchant puis j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. Nous nous brossâmes les dents puis retournâmes dans la chambre pour nous habiller. J'enfilai un boxer propre ainsi qu'un jean et partis faire le café. Quand Bella arriva dans la cuisine, le café était en train de couler. J'eus le temps de me retourner pour voir Bella partir en courant vers la salle de bain. Je la suivis et lui retint les cheveux au moment où elle se pencha sur la cuvette des WC. Quand elle eut rendu le peu que contenait son estomac, elle se rebrossa les dents. Je restai à ses côtés en la regardant. Je craignais qu'elle fasse un malaise. Quand elle eut fini, je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers la cuisine et la fis asseoir.

« Est-ce l'odeur du café qui te donne des nausées ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, ça me rend malade. » elle baissa la tête comme si elle était coupable.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Une fois que je t'aurai déposé à l'université j'irai m'en acheter un au bar à côté du garage. As-tu faim ? » Elle se mit à rougir.

« Bella, pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Non, rien ce n'est pas important. » Je contournai le bar et allai m'accroupir devant elle.

« Dis-moi ma puce. » fis-je en la suppliant du regard.

« En fait, j'ai envi de tartine beurrée avec de la confiture de fraises. » Je la regardai choqué. Elle qui prenait toujours son bol de lait et ses céréales.

« Ha, je vais devoir aller faire des courses dans ses cas là. »

« Non, Jacob ne te dérange pas ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre un fruit à la place. »

« Et ton habituel bol de lait. »

« Je n'arrive plus à en boire à jeun, je vomis automatiquement après en avoir bu. »

« Ok, alors pendant que je vais faire les achats, toi tu vas te reposer. » Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la déposai sur le canapé. Je lui donnai la télécommande après avoir allumé la télé.

« Est-ce qu'il faut autre chose puisque j'y suis? »

« En fait si tu pouvais ramener chinois pour ce midi, j'apprécierai. Du porc au caramel et du riz cantonais, j'adorerai. »

« D'accord, et pour la maison il faut quelques choses ? »

« Là pour l'instant je ne vois pas. »

« OK, j'y vais dans ce cas. » Je me dirigeai dans la chambre pour passer un tee-shirt avant de m'apercevoir les pantalons entassés sur le lit. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Bella de laisser trainer les choses.

« Bella, pourquoi tu as sorti tous ces pantalons? » Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Ils ne me vont plus, il me serre au niveau du ventre. » Je me mis à sa hauteur et lui relevai la tête pour l'embrasser.

« C'est bon signe. Ca veut dire qu'il grandit bien. » expliquai-je en passant ma main sur son ventre.

« J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes. Toi pendant ce temps tu te reposes, d'accord ? » Je me redressai après avoir goûté ses lèvres à nouveau, pris mon portefeuille, mon portable et mes clefs.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi. »

« Très bien » répondit-elle en zappant. Je sortis de l'immeuble et appelai Alice quand je fus dans la voiture.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai un service à te demander Alice. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait, mais elle ne doit pas savoir que ça vient de moi sinon j'aurai droit à une scène. »

« Jacob, dis-moi. » me coupa-t-elle.

« Bella ne rentre plus dans certains de ses vêtements, et je ne pense pas être le mieux placer pour l'accompagner. Donc, je pensais … »

« Tu es en train de me dire que Bella a pris du ventre donc ses fringues la serrent et tu me demandes de l'emmener en acheter d'autres. Je me trompe? »

« Non, c'est bien ça. »

« C'est super, oh et puis tant qu'à faire, on s'arrêtera aussi dans celles pour les bébés. Ca va être génial. Rosalie sera avec nous, je demanderai à Esmé également elle saura nous conseiller. »

« Alice s'il te plaît, je sais que Bella n'est pas un sucre mais évite de lui faire faire des kilomètres OK. »

« T'inquiètes, nous irons dans le centre commercial du centre ville. On se garera dans le parking souterrain. Ca te va ? »

« Oui et une dernière chose. Si Bella dit non, n'insiste pas d'accord, laisse choisir ce qu'il lui convient. »

« Mouais on verra. » je rigolai de sa dernière réplique.

« Alice, merci. »

« Pas de quoi Jacob, on ira mercredi prochain, on se fera une après midi entre filles. »

« D'accord. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller acheter de la confiture de fraises pour Bella. »

« Ha cette envie ne lui ait pas passée. Un conseil achètes-en plusieurs pots. Car tu vas y aller souvent au supermarché. » fit-elle.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Ca va mieux avec Bella ? »

« Oui, on n'a pas encore réellement discuté mais la tension s'est envolée. »

« Bon, elle n'aura plus de raisons de stresser maintenant. »

« Ouais, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Heu, j'oubliai, est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Carlisle que je souhaiterai lui parler quand j'emmènerai Bella cet après midi. »

« Je transmets le message. A plus tard Jacob. »

« Bye Alice » et je raccrochai. J'espèrai que Bella ne fera pas de crise de nerfs en apprenant ça.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, posai les affaires sur le comptoir et allai retrouver Bella. Elle s'était endormie et s'était enroulée dans une couverture. Je retournai à mes achats pour les ranger et lui préparer un plateau pour ses tartines. Je le posai sur la table basse puis m'accroupis face à son visage et la réveillai en douceur.

« Ma puce, réveille toi. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille pendant que je lui caressai le visage.

« Hummmm » puis elle se tourna sur le côté en me montrant son dos. Je m'assis sur le canapé et m'allongeai sur elle sans poser mon poids.

« Bella » répétai-je en la parsemant de baiser sur son visage et ses épaules.

« Jacob ? »

« Je suis revenu, je t'ai préparé tes tartines. » Je me redressai alors qu'elle s'assit également. Elle regarda le plateau puis moi avant de me faire un grand sourire.

« Merci, tu es adorable. » Elle crocheta ma nuque et me força à me pencher afin de l'embrasser. Je me laissai faire bien volontiers jusqu'à ce que son estomac se manifeste. Je quittai ses lèvres et me levai pour lui donner le plateau. Elle se poussa au milieu du canapé et tapota sa place. Je m'y installai et la tirai contre moi. Elle posa son dos contre mon torse et attrapa mes mains pour les placer sur son ventre. Je caressai celui-ci tendrement pendant qu'elle dévorait ses tartines. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je voyais Bella manger aussi rapidement. En l'affaire de dix minutes tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau avait disparu. Elle reposa le plateau sur la table basse et se repositionna contre moi.

« Bella ? »

« Oui »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à nos parents? » Elle gigota contre moi. Alors je raffermis ma prise pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Elle baissa la tête.

« Bella parle moi » sortis-je comme une supplique.

« En fait, je dois passer une échographie dans deux semaines. Je voudrais attendre le résultat pour officialiser l'événement. » Je tournai sa tête pour mieux la regarder.

« Une échographie ? Déjà ? »

« Il y a trois échographies obligatoires pendant une grossesse, une à chaque trimestre. »

« Et quand ont-elles lieu ? » Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée sur le suivi d'une grossesse et cela commençait à m'angoisser.

« Je passerai la première mercredi dans deux semaines à 17h00. Carlisle a réussi à convaincre le service de le laisser pratiquer celle-ci. » me répondit-elle gênée.

« OK, je vais discuter avec mon patron afin de me laisser partir deux heures avant. Il est hors de question que je rate quoique ce soit à partir de maintenant. » Je la sentis trembler dans mes bras et la retournai. Elle était en pleurs et commençait à sangloter.

« Je suis tellement désolée Jacob. » Je nous allongeai afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise sur moi. Je la serrai contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux. Je lui murmurai des « je t'aime » et des « tout va bien maintenant » jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« As-tu déjà passé des examens ? »

« Juste une prise de sang confirmant ma grossesse et les maladies contre lesquelles j'étais immunisée. »

« A quoi ça sert cette recherche de maladies ? »

« Si tu n'es pas immunisée contre certaines et que tu viens à tomber malade d'une d'entre elles cela peut nuire au bébé. »

« A ce point ? »

« Oui, ça peut être grave. La toxoplasmose si tu viens à l'attraper à ce moment là peut entraîner la perte de la vue pour l'enfant à naître par exemple. »

« Et tu es immunisée alors ? »

« Oui aussi bien contre la toxoplasmose que la rubéole. »

« Bon, c'est bien alors. » elle se mit à rigoler contre moi.

« Oui, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Et en dehors des échographies, il y a d'autres choses ? »

« Oui, je dois faire des analyses d'urines régulièrement pour vérifier que je ne fasse pas d'infections urinaires. Ca aussi ça peut vite dégénérer si ça n'est pas pris à temps. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand on est enceinte, on ne ressent pas cette brulure typique. Donc on n'a pas conscience si une infection est présente. Si elle n'est pas décelée l'infection peut remonter jusqu'aux reins et cela peut devenir grave. »

« Tout va bien à ce niveau là également ? » demandai-je inquiet.

« Oui, je bois deux litres d'eau par jour. Si nous ne devons pas manger pour deux, nous devons boire pour deux c'est essentiel. »

« Et il y en a encore ? »

« Oui une dernière mais qui se fera plus tard. Je devrais faire une prise de sang pour qu'on vérifie mon taux de diabète. Une grossesse peut en créer. »

« A quand même, je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait autant de surveillance pour une grossesse. »

« Ha j'avais oublié l'essentiel. Une visite tous les mois chez le gynécologue. »

« Ha tu vois qui pour ça ? Pas que j'en connaisse mais que je sache au moins son nom si il y a un problème. »

« Je vais voir un gynécologue sur Port Angeles. Je devrais accoucher à la mi-décembre. Nous serons à Forks. Donc j'ai préféré dés le début aller voir celui qui m'avait prescrit la pilule. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui le samedi après-midi qui suit l'échographie. »

« Très bien, je viendrais également. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois présent, je resterai dans la salle d'attente si cela te gêne. »

« Non, t'inquiète pas, je veux que tu sois là à chaque fois que je dois voir un médecin. »

« Je serai toujours là. Je te le promets. » fis-je en embrassant ses cheveux. Elle redressa la tête et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

Je nous couvris avec la couverture pour que Bella n'attrape pas froid. Je caressai son dos et ses cheveux. J'étais à nouveau serein. Bella sommeillait contre moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle pour la garder contre moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à 11h00. Je la réveillai à nouveau pour qu'elle puisse émerger doucement. Elle repartit dans la salle de bain alors que j'installai nos repas dans des assiettes afin de le faire réchauffer. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de la grossesse ou plutôt ce qui devait être fait comme les papiers pour l'administration, l'inscription à l'hôpital pour la naissance, les affaires qu'auraient besoin un bébé. Au fur à mesure que Bella me faisait la liste, je perdais des couleurs. Je n'avais vraiment aucune notion de ce que représenter la venue d'un enfant.

Bella fit la vaisselle pendant que je prenais une douche rapide. Nous arrivâmes à 13h00 à l'université et tout le monde nous attendait. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Bella vint se loger dans mes bras. Tout le monde nous regardait en souriant.

« Ca va aller OK ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, je saurai entre de bonnes mains. Depuis que j'ai appris la grossesse Rosalie agit en mère poule avec moi. C'est passé presque d'une extrémité à une autre. C'est fou. »

« J'ai entendu. » répondit Rosalie.

« Mais ce n'est pas une critique. » répliqua Bella presque craintive ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Alice s'approcha et vint enlacer Bella afin de la détacher de moi. Carlisle me rejoignit et nous nous reculâmes.

« Tu voulais me voir. »

« Oui, c'est au sujet de Bella. Non en fait c'est plutôt ce que moi je dois faire concernant la grossesse. » Il me sourit sincèrement.

« Etre présent. Tu ne peux rien faire concrètement. Tu ne peux pas porter le bébé à sa place, ni faire les examens pour elle. Mais tu peux être là, à ses côtés, pour l'encourager, lui redonner le moral. Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous parler. »

« C'est Jasper qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux si je peux dire. »

« Alice et lui nous ont raconté votre entretien et ce qui a été décidé. Sache que ce qu'a dit Alice est toujours d'actualité. D'ailleurs Esmé est en train de dessiner la maison. Pour cela, je voudrais voir Sam si ça ne te dérange pas. Je dois négocier avec lui. »

« Je lui en ferai part. On se retrouve comme la première fois. Samedi 11h00 au même endroit. »

« Ca marche. Et Jacob, ca fait du bien de vous voir de nouveau sourire tous les deux. »

« Je veux bien le croire. Pour moi aussi. » Il sourit à nouveau.

« Mercredi les femmes doivent aller faire les magasins si j'ai bien compris. » Je fis une grimace en pensant à Bella.

« Oui, ca ne va pas l'enchanter. » Il rigola.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Esmé sera là pour calmer Alice. Tu pourras passer prendre Bella chez nous tu verras les plans comme ça. » Je le regardai et enfin je réalisai. Ils vont réellement construire notre maison. Je dû me poser contre une voiture pour me ressaisir.

« Jacob tu vas bien ? »

« Tout va si vite. Je ne vois rien venir. Il y a encore quelques semaines on envisageait le retour à Forks et une éventuelle recherche d'appart, un petit boulot pour Bella et l'ouverture du garage avec Quil et Embry. Maintenant, je vais avoir un bébé à la fin de l'année, vous qui allez construire la maison et qui voulez me montrer des plans et Alice avec Rosalie qui me parlent d'ouvrir le garage. Je ne me retrouve plus. »

« C'est normal Jacob. Tu te sens dépasser. C'est pour cela qu'Alice à tout prit en main. Quelque part elle vous permet de vous concentrer sur l'essentiel qui est Bella et le bébé. Et tu verras que prendre le temps pour être avec elle et ne pas avoir à t'éparpiller entre la recherche d'un appartement, un emploi et tout ce qu'il vous faut pour le bébé est son cadeau pour vous. Ne crois pas qu'elle veut vous diriger et dicter votre conduite. Ce n'est pas le cas, elle cherche à vous préserver uniquement du tracas. » Je regardai Carlisle et compris qu'il devait vraiment être âgé. J'eu l'impression d'être un gamin devant lui comme un môme de cinq face à un adulte.

« Carlisle tu as quel âge ? » Il me sourit amusé.

« 369 ans. » Je le contemplai ahuri. Je n'étais pas sûr de réaliser ce que ça représentait. Il me tapa légèrement le dos et nous retournâmes auprès des autres. Bella enroula ses bras autour de moi et moi pareil en posant ma tête sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Juste des éclaircissements. Les autres nous rappelèrent l'heure et nous nous séparâmes après s'être embrassés. Je repris le volant pour aller au garage tout en repensant aux paroles de Carlisle. Finalement il avait peut être raison. Le plus important c'était Bella et notre futur enfant.

**Je me languis de lire vos commentaires sur la réaction de Jacob.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**J'ai reculé le moment de mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Ma béta n'a plus d'ordinateur. Du coup, ce chapitre n'a reçu aucune correction. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures.**

**En attendant, si quelqu'un souhaite remplacer ma béta pendant son absence envoyez moi un MP.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 26

POV Esmé

Nous étions mercredi et Alice avait prévu une après midi entre filles. Rosalie, Bella, Alice et moi. Audrey et Claire restaient chez elle pour réviser. Bella voulait en faire autant mais Alice était dotée d'une persuasion à toute épreuve.

Revoir Bella fut pour moi une très agréable surprise. Sachant les circonstances dans lesquelles nous l'avions quittée comme des voleurs après ses 18 ans. Depuis Edward mon premier fils même si j'étais devenue vampire après lui, ne vit plus. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella, c'était le solitaire de la famille. Déjà vivre parmi trois couples n'était pas chose facile mais en plus partager leurs pensées devait être insupportable. C'était pour cela qu'il s'isolait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Mais quand il avait rencontré Bella, il s'était finalement laissé aller à l'aimer et je découvris une facette de sa personnalité. Un homme protecteur et dévoué. Lors de l'accident produit à son anniversaire, l'amour qu'il lui portait lui avait donné la force de la quitter avant qu'il ne perde son contrôle car sa vie était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il choisit de la quitter et d'errer seul pour l'éternité plutôt que de la transformer afin de vivre heureux malgré le désir de Bella à devenir une des nôtres.

Une fois exilés en Alaska, Edward avait demandé à ce qu'Alice ne surveille plus le futur de Bella, qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie comme tout être humain sans interférer. Mais les jours passaient et plus Edward se repliait sur lui-même. La culpabilité de Jasper plus nos regards et pensées qu'il interceptait avaient contribués à son départ. Depuis, nous le croisons entre deux à quatre fois l'an. La dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, cela remontait à deux mois. Heureusement il avait gardé son régime végétarien mais ça n'avait pas empêché mon inquiétude de s'accroitre à son égard. Il dépérissait.

Nous lui bloquions nos pensées afin qu'il ne sache pas que nous voyons Bella. Mais il crut que nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache ce qu'on pensait de la situation. Il repartit deux jours après son arrivée. Il était devenu un nomade qui errait sans but. Cela m'attristait énormément. Etre témoin de la souffrance de ses enfants et ne pouvoir rien y changer étaient terrible à vivre. Malheureusement aucune parole ne pouvait le réconforter.

Le soir où Alice était revenue avec Jasper avait été révélateur pour la famille. Bella en faisait toujours parti. Quand Alice m'était tombée dans les bras en sanglotant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait alors qu'ils avaient revu Bella. Ce fut quand elle m'apprit qu'elle était avec un autre que je compris certaines choses. D'une, Bella ne sera jamais un vampire et qu'Edward restera seul à jamais. Mon cœur de mère saigna en même temps que la peine d'Alice s'extériorisait.

Mais que pouvions nous y faire. Plus rien. Edward voulait que Bella vive parmi les siens et c'était ce qui se produisait. La seule chose de réconfortant c'était que l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie pouvait la protéger contre ceux de notre espèce. Lorsqu'Alice nous avait dit l'arrangement passé entre les Quileutes et eux, je fus contente. Nous allions pouvoir reprendre une certaine routine que nous nous étions créés à Forks.

Puis il y a eu la première rencontre. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la serrer contre moi comme pour me prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle m'avait manquée. Mais j'avais pu voir le changement sur son visage qui avait légèrement vieilli. Elle était une femme et plus une adolescente.

Ce constat s'était révélé encore plus fortement quand nous entendîmes de nouveaux battements de cœur en elle. Bella allait devenir maman. Quand Carlisle nous annonça cette nouvelle, j'étais aux anges. Un bébé, il n'y avait pas de plus beau cadeau que la nature nous ait offert. C'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je faisais partie de l'expédition.

Le coup de fil de Jacob avait produit son effet. Alice était arrivée en sautillant pour nous annoncer notre virée shopping. Quand elle m'eut dit que c'était pour acheter des vêtements de grossesse, je m'étais tout de suite proposée pour les accompagner. C'était vrai que quelque part au fond de moi, une douleur fit son apparition en souvenir de mon nourrisson décédé quelques jours après sa venue au monde. Mais maintenant ce qui comptait le plus était Bella.

C'était pour cela que je rejoignis les filles sur le campus de l'université. Ils étaient déjà là à m'attendre. Nous discutâmes cinq minutes puis Emmett et Jasper montèrent dans ma voiture alors que nous quatre montèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie. Comme Jacob nous l'avait demandé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial qui comprenait plusieurs étages avec parking souterrain. De toute façon je veillerai à ce que Bella ne se fatigue pas trop et qu'Alice ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme comme à l'accoutumé.

« Alice, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as exigé qu'on fasse les boutiques aujourd'hui. » questionna Bella

« Ca fait quelques jours de suite que tu ne portes que des robes Bella, et je sais que ce ne sont pas ses habits là dans lesquels tu es le plus à l'aise. Tes pantalons te serrent, n'est-ce pas ? » Bella baissa la tête tout en acquiesçant.

« Et Bella tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, au contraire moi je serai fière d'afficher un ventre rond si cela m'était possible. » Elle releva la tête et sourit timidement à Rosalie.

Une fois sur place, nous prîmes un repas pour Bella dans un restaurant. Nous avions demandé chacune un verre de jus de fruit différent que Bella but.

« Bon maintenant que tu as repris des forces on peut y aller » fit Alice.

« Commence pas Alice, laisse Bella respirer un peu » contra Rosalie. « Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » répondit Bella en souriant. Nous nous levâmes, payâmes l'addition (enfin moi) et nous nous baladâmes à travers la galerie. Nous arrivions devant une vitrine dont les mannequins représentaient des femmes enceintes. Nous entrâmes et Alice partit directement dans les rayons. Bella resta à l'entrée du magasin immobile.

« Bella ? » l'appelai-je. Elle se retourna vers moi mais je constatais qu'elle était absente.

« Bella ? » répétai-je inquiète.

« Je … je n'avais pas encore réalisé… » balbutia-t-elle

« Tout va bien se passer et je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui d'accord ? » elle hocha de la tête et je continuai. « C'est normal d'être déstabilisée. Tu avances vers l'inconnu, tu ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'attend mais je peux te promettre que tu ne seras jamais toute seule. Jacob ne le permettra pas. » Elle me regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je lui pris le bras et nous avançâmes ensemble dans les allées du magasin.

Celui-ci n'était pas dédié qu'aux vêtements mais également à la puériculture. Nous découvrîmes l'environnement que consistera le futur bébé de Bella. Il y avait les poussettes, sièges autos, chaises hautes, tables à langer, baignoires, pots et tout le matériel et produits qui devrait être utilisés pour laver le bébé puis le mobilier pour la chambre avec les draps, gigoteuses, parures de lit puis biberons, tire lait, sucettes, couches pour terminer avec les vêtements pour nourrisson. Je restai impressionner par la différence avec mon époque. Nous n'avions absolument pas autant de choix.

Quand je sortis de mes songes, je vis Bella regardais un lit à barreau. Celui-ci était en bois et avait sa couleur naturelle presque miel. Sur la tête du lit était gravée la tête d'un nounours. Puis une idée me vint. Et pourquoi je ne créerai pas la chambre du futur bébé. Je pourrais choisir un symbole qui ait un lien avec le peuple de Jacob. Je commençai déjà à me faire la liste des différents objets que je devrais acheter et les recherches qu'il va me falloir faire pour trouver le motif à sculpter.

« Il sera magnifique Esmé tout comme la commode. » Je me retournai vers Alice qui avait chuchoté ses paroles pour que je sois seule à les entendre et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Dès que Bella et Jacob seront partis je me mettrai à l'ouvrage.

« Je te dessinerai ce que j'ai vu. » poursuivi Alice à qui je souris en retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Rosalie apparurent à nos côtés avec des vêtements sur les bras. Bella gémit mais marcha vers les cabines d'essayage. Une vendeuse vint à notre rencontre.

« Bonjour, mesdames, je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » Fit Bella dans la cabine.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Bella ouvrir la porte et la vendeuse disparût dans la cabine avec Bella.

« A oui, vous voyez ce modèle contient une élastique qui se détend à l'aide des boutons. Au fur et à mesure que votre ventre s'arrondira il vous suffit de défaire l'élastique et l'étirait de cette manière. Le pantalon de cette façon restera toujours ajuster à votre taille. »

« C'est vraiment bien comme système en plus, on est bien dedans, à l'aise. Merci beaucoup. » La vendeuse ressortit de la cabine et partit en direction des caisses.

« Alice » appela Bella « peux-tu me trouver d'autres pantalons semblables à celui-ci. » Elle fit passer le pantalon au-dessus de la porte. Alice partit aussitôt à sa recherche. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et fit passer ses trouvailles à Bella. Celle-ci nous montra à chaque fois afin qu'on émette un avis. Finalement, elle prit cinq pantalons, quatre chemises, cinq tee-shirts et plusieurs ensembles de sous-vêtements dont Rosalie insista pour donner son avis.

Nous retournâmes dans la galerie mais Bella trainait des pieds. Nous ralentîmes la cadence mais ça ne suffit pas.

« Attendez-moi là je reviens. » Je partis en sens inverse et allai dans une boutique qui vendait des bonbons mais aussi des glaces. Je pris une glace italienne à la vanille car je savais que tout le monde aimait ce parfum et également différentes variétés de bonbons passant des caramels, aux chocolats à d'autres sucreries. Puis je retournai vers mes filles. Je tendis à Bella la glace qu'elle mangea assise sur un banc. Je vis qu'elle reprit un peu de couleur. Quand elle eut fini de la manger, elle alla aux toilettes. Nous l'accompagnâmes, ce qui nous fit bien rire. Ca nous donnait l'impression d'être des collégiennes.

Nous déambulâmes dans les différents étages nous consacrant qu'aux boutiques adaptées à Bella. A la fin de l'après midi, le coffre de la BMW n'était pas assez grand pour mettre tous nos achats et les différents catalogues que les vendeuses nous avaient données afin de nous informer sur l'univers d'un bébé.

Une fois chez nous, nous installions Bella sur un canapé en lui surélevant les jambes. Après avoir passé une après midi debout, elle devrait être assez fatiguée.

« Bella tu as besoin de quelle chose, à boire, à manger ? » demandai-je

« Rien merci Esmé juste cinq minutes de repos. » répondit-elle en soupirant. Alice s'était réfrénée mais pas assez aux goûts de Bella.

« Je vais aider les filles à vider la voiture. Je te laisse seule quelques instants. »

« Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je retournai au garage et pris les catalogues pour les rentrer. Je les posai avec les sacs de Bella à l'entrée. Le téléphone d'Alice sonna en même temps.

« Jacob ? »

« Je suis coincé dans un embouteillage. Je crois que j'en ai pour un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir être chez toi. »

« Aucun problème, on t'attend. A tout à l'heure. »

« Merci, surtout rassure Bella que tout va bien et dis lui que je l'embrasse. »

« Ca sera fait. Bye »

« A tout de suite. » Puis elle raccrocha. Alice alla dans le salon où était allongée Bella.

« Bella, Jacob a … » comme Alice cessa de parler, je me dirigeai moi aussi dans la pièce. Elle s'était endormie, Alice lui mettait une couverture sur elle.

« Je vais préparer le repas pour tous les deux. » murmurai-je. J'allai devant l'ordinateur qui était allumé et regardai les recettes qui étaient les plus recommandées et les imprimai. Pendant que je m'attelai à la tache je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs du week end. Nous étions tous au point de rendez-vous comme nous l'avait indiqué Jacob. Au bout de quelques minutes la meute apparut mais pas dans sa totalité. Sam se présenta sous son apparence humaine.

« Merci beaucoup de nous accorder un peu de temps Sam. »

« Nous sommes ici parce que Jacob nous l'a demandé. » répondit Sam

« A-t-il dit pourquoi nous souhaitons te voir ? » demanda Carlisle

« Oui, il nous a expliqué vos intentions mais je refuse que vous approchiez nos domiciles. » répliqua-t-il. Certains loups grognèrent juste après. Je décidai de prendre la parole

« Sam, est-ce que le terrain qu'à choisir Jacob se trouve à proximité de vos maisons ? »

« Non plutôt à l'écart à proximité de la forêt. Il veut pouvoir se transformer sans être vu. »

« Donc il n'y a aucune raison que nous approchions de vos habitats. » Sam tiqua. « En aucun cas nous voulons être en contact avec qui que ce soit. Nous vous demandons une seule chose. Permettez-nous d'aider Jacob et Bella afin qu'ils puissent offrir un endroit confortable pour leur futur enfant. » J'attendis quelques secondes afin que mes paroles soient assimilées puis repris :

« Nous ne voulons pas aller à notre guise sur votre territoire mais que vous nous escortez à chacune de nos venues voir même rester à proximité afin de surveiller nos gestes. C'est sur que nous ferions souvent des allers-retours pour apporter ce qui nous faut mais s'il vous plaît nous pouvons trouver une solution. Pour Jacob et Bella et surtout leur futur enfant. » terminai-je.

« Il vous faudra vous plier à nos règles. »

« Si cela reste dans l'ordre du raisonnable. »

« Pour que vous puissiez construire leur maison, il sera impératif qu'au minimum quatre loups vous accompagnent à chacun de vos déplacements. Vous ferez d'ici qui restera le point de départ et de retour à leur terrain et nulle part ailleurs tant que vous êtes sur notre territoire. Si vous devez faire venir d'autres personnes sur le chantier, vous devriez obligatoirement nous le faire savoir afin qu'on vérifie que rien ne sera suspect. Et le plus important, si par pur hasard vous croisez une personne de notre tribut je veux que vous disparaissiez sur le champ de notre terre. Est-ce que cela vous semble clair. » tonna Sam. Nous nous consultâmes tous du regard et hochâmes de la tête.

« Très clair, il n'y aura aucun risque que ses conditions soient enfreintes. Si toutefois, nous commettons l'erreur de les surpasser alors nous ne franchirons plus cette ligne. » déclara Carlisle.

« Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée. » gronda Sam.

« Mais aucune attaque ne sera permise. » répliqua Carlisle posément.

« Sauf si vous attaquez un membre de la tribut. » dit Sam avec colère.

« Cela va de soi. » en se penchant en avant comme pour se soumettre afin d'apaiser tout le monde. Apres plusieurs secondes Sam reprit :

« Très bien, dans ce cas suivez moi ! » Les loups se sont mis autour de nous de façon à nous encercler au moment où nous passions la frontière. Sam se métamorphosa et prit la tête. Nous courrions derrière lui avec la meute autour de nous. Nous pûmes constater qu'ils étaient en effet très rapides. En quelques minutes nous arrivâmes prés d'une maison. Sam disparût derrière et revint debout sur ses deux pieds, d'autres loups firent la même chose parmi eux Quil et Embry.

« Salut les Cullen, venez on va vous montrer » fit Quil, nous nous mîmes à marcher derrière lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, on aperçut Jacob assis sur un tronc d'arbre avec Bella dans les bras qui avait l'air de dormir. Alice dépassa Quil et se précipita vers eux.

« Hé Jacob ! »

« Chut Alice » répondit il sans la regarder. Carlisle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Jacob afin d'ausculter Bella.

« Jacob ? »

« Elle a eu beaucoup de nausées ce matin. Elle n'a rien pu garder de tout ce qu'elle a avalé. Elle a même vomi le peu d'eau qu'elle avait bu. Elle n'a plus rien dans l'estomac depuis hier soir. »

« Jacob allonge là. » Il la souleva et la déposa à même le sol. Carlisle lui palpa son ventre avant de rester immobile devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas une gastro. C'est la grossesse. Si d'ici ce soir son organisme n'absorbe rien, appelle-moi. Je devrai la perfuser afin qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas. » Jacob hocha la tête puis la reprit dans ses bras.

« Le terrain est loin ? »

« Non quelques centaines de mètres. »

« Ecoute je reste ici avec elle, elle est trop faible pour se déplacer. Il est préférable qu'elle continue à dormir. » Jacob regarda Bella intensément puis la glissa à Carlisle. Celui-ci repris la place de Jacob avant notre arrivée.

« Collin, Seth, vous restez ici. » ordonna Sam. Deux loups s'écartèrent et s'assirent devant Carlisle.

« C'est par ici » nous montra Jacob. « J'ai choisi ce coin pour pouvoir me transformer en cas de souci sans pour autant être vu. Puis l'avantage c'est que c'est tranquille sans être trop éloigné du centre de la Push. » Nous nous stoppèrent face à un espace qui était plus ou moins dégagé dont une partie était en pente.

« Ok, je vois très bien ce qui peut être fait. Essayez d'imaginer. Une partie de la maison serait sur la terre et l'autre sur pilotis. La partie habitable serait ici. Ca vous dérange si j'utilise une bombe de peinture ? » Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je la sortis de mon sac à dos et commença à tracer les limites de la maison à même le sol.

« Voilà, donc ici serait la partie où vous vivrez entre chambres, salon, cuisine et les autres pièces et là je descendis la petite pente, j'imaginerai bien une terrasse reposant sur plusieurs poteaux. On pourrait faire des marches pour accéder à ce palan. Il suffira de défraichir un peu cette zone afin d'emménager un jardin pour que le petit puisse jouer voir plusieurs enfants » rigolai-je en charriant Jacob avant de continuer mon explication. « Cette terrasse sera toute en bois et pourra comprendre une grande table et plusieurs chaises afin que vous puissiez vous regrouper tous. Je pensais à quelques choses comme dans les trente à quarante mètres carré. Pour la maison en elle-même, il faudra au minimum trois chambres voire quatre chambres. »

« Excuse moi Esmé mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de procréer une équipe de foot. » rétorqua Jacob faisant rire les Quileutes.

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je fais plusieurs chambres. Il vous faut déjà deux chambres, une pour Bella et toi, l'autre pour le bébé. Après si Bella vient à se trouver un poste d'enseignante, il lui faudra un bureau pour qu'elle puisse travailler sur ses copies et prévoir ses cours. Et enfin la dernière pièce sera la salle de jeu pour le bébé. »

« Une salle de jeu, pourquoi faire ? »

« Mais enfin Jacob, tu comptes les mettre où tous ses jouets ? » questionna Alice

« Dans un coffre dans sa chambre, ça suffira largement. » Alice resta estomaquer.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un minuscule coffre est suffisant ? » répliqua-t-elle

« Largement, je n'ai jamais eu plus qu'un coffre et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Tu oublies la salle de jeu Esmé, il n'en aura pas besoin. » Alice resta bouche bée.

« Mais Jacob… » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Alice, écoute-moi bien. Il est hors de question que mon enfant soit pourri gâté. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il apprendra à se débrouiller dans la vie. OK ? » Alice s'appliqua à faire sa tête de chat potté mais Jacob ne faillit pas ce qui nous valut un fou rire.

« Pff, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas empêcher le papa Noël de passer. D'ailleurs Esmé tu dois absolument ajouter une cheminée dans leur salon. S'ils ne veulent pas d'une salle de jeu au moins ils auront une bonne cheminée pour se chauffer. Et qui sait peut être qu'Emmett pourra remplir ce rôle. » finit-elle

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua le concerner. Ce qui nous fit écrouler de rire

« Oh oui Emmett, tu serais parfait pour ce rôle avec ta carrure, en plus je t'imagine très bien avec ce costume. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ce costume » minauda Rosalie avec une sensualité dans la voix qui nous fait à tous comprendre ce qu'elle sous entend.

« Mais Rose…. » se pleignit Emmett

« S'il te plaît Emmett, je te le promets que je te récompenserai comme il se doit après. » chuchota Rosalie à son oreille mais suffisamment assez fort pour que nous l'entendions avant de prendre son lobe entre ses dents. Certains Quileutes étaient clairement dégoutés alors que d'autres s'esclaffaient davantage.

« Rrrrrrrr, Rose c'est pas du jeu… » répliqua Emmett comme un enfant

« Imagine, l'émerveillement que te portera le bébé de Bella quand il te verra rentrer avec un sac rempli de cadeaux. » dit Rosalie. A ce moment là, ma famille et moi comprirent à quoi elle faisait allusion. A une scène qu'elle et Emmett ne pourront jamais vivre à cause de notre infertilité. Emmett plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rosalie et ajouta.

« Je le ferai. » Elle lui sourit grandement et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé quoi d'autres ? » demanda Alice en se retournant vers moi.

« La porte d'entrée se situera ici de cette façon, le père de Jacob n'aura aucun soucis d'accès à la maison. D'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas de salle de jeu peut être que cette pièce pourra un jour t'être utile pour ton père. Il nous faudra faire toutes les ouvertures suffisamment assez larges pour un fauteuil puisse passer. Bref, donc quand on ouvrira la porte, ce sera le hall d'entrée qui donnera au salon qui lui sera ouvert sur la terrasse. Je verrai bien tout le mur extérieur du salon soit entièrement vitré. Ca donnera l'impression de vivre avec la nature. Ainsi que celui de votre chambre et de la salle de bain pour celle-ci on mettra du verre miroir afin que de l'extérieur on ne voit rien. Après pour l'agencement des autres pièces, quand je dessinerai les plans je verrai mieux comment les répartir. »

Je portais mon attention sur Jacob. Celui-ci me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se ressaisit et demanda gêné ?

« Ca va coûter cher tout ça ? »

« Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit là-dessus. En plus pour ce qui est de la main d'œuvre j'ai déjà fait mon recrutement. Il n'y a qu'à donner ton feu vert et celui de Sam pour que je prévois et commande tout le matériel dont on aura besoin. »

« J'aimerai que Bella donne son avis, ca sera également son foyer. » m'expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, quand nous serons revenues du shopping on regardera les plans ensemble. Ca te convient ? »

« Pour moi, c'est génial. » finit-il soulager.

C'est le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare devant chez nous qui me ramena à l'instant présent. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Alice alla ouvrir.

« Salut Jacob. »

« Salut, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, regarde. »

« Hé bien, je ne suis pas sure que tout rentrera dans l'armoire. »

« Je vais t'aider à les charger dans ta voiture. » Jacob s'était garé devant notre immeuble donc ils devaient tout faire à vitesse humaine.

« Bella dort sur le canapé. Si tu as le temps, j'ai préparé un repas, vous pouvez manger ici si cela vous convient. »

« Merci Esmé, je pense que Bella va avoir faim après cette marche imposée. » rigola-t-il. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hé Bella » l'appela-t-il en lui caressant la joue. « Ma puce réveille toi, Esmé nous a préparée à manger. »

« Hummm »

« Allez marmotte, tu dormiras mieux tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas envi de voir les plans de notre future maison ? »

« Jacob ? » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

« Allez réveille-toi, on va manger. » Il se releva et souleva Bella pour l'assoir avant de la mettre debout. Elle tangua un peu mais il la tenait contre lui afin qu'elle puisse s'accrocher.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Crevée » fit-elle

« Alice a été si tenace que ça ? » plaisanta-t-il

« Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois où elle ne m'a pas contredite en matière de fringues. C'est à marquer d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier. » commenta Bella qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec Jacob. Il la lâcha quand elle fut assise et se plaça à coté d'elle. Carlisle nous rejoignit.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. » Il m'embrassa en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'accordai quelques secondes d'intimité avec lui avant de servir les jeunes.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

« Enormément fatiguée mais ça va, vivement que le premier trimestre soit passé, en principe c'est dans le second qu'on se sent le plus à l'aise. Plus de vomissement donc par conséquent plus d'énergie apportée au corps donc moins de fatigue ressentie. »

« Ca c'est la généralité maintenant chaque femme vit la grossesse différemment. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne vives pas la même chose. » sourit-il.

« He voilà, le repas de ce soir. Tagliatelles au saumon. J'espère que tu le supporteras bien Bella. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison que mon estomac refuse ce menu. » me répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas servez-vous pendant que c'est encore chaud. » Jacob se leva et servit Bella puis son assiette. Heureusement que j'avais prévu pour quatre car Jacob à lui tout seul en mangea plus de la moitié. Apparemment mes talents culinaires n'avaient pas disparu. Bella réussit à finir son assiette en prenant son temps.

« Tu désires un dessert Bella ? »

« Tu aurais un yaourt ? Il faut que j'absorbe le plus de calcium possible. » Je lui sortis différents laitages que j'avais dans le frigo. Elle prit celui avec des morceaux de fraises à l'intérieur ce qui me fit sourire. Ce goût prononcé pour ce fruit n'avait pas disparu.

« Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ? » demandai-je quand ils reposèrent leur cuillère.

« Non merci Esmé c'était délicieux. Je suis rassasié. » Termina-t-il en passant une main sur son estomac.

« C'est bon Esmé si je garde tout ce que j'ai avalé j'en serai plus qu'heureuse. » Jacob se releva afin de soutenir Bella jusqu'au salon. Je montai jusqu'à mon bureau et pris mon ordinateur et les plans. Je posai le tout sur la table basse, allumai mon portable et ouvrai les rouleaux de papier. Puisque Bella dormait pendant notre rencontre à la Push, je dus lui décrire tout ce qui avait été vu.

« Esmé en quoi seront les murs ? A la push ils sont généralement en bois. »

« Je pensais qu'on les ferait en pierre pour harmoniser avec la terrasse en bois. »

« Tu comptes nous bâtir une maison en pierre mais ca va te coûter une fortune. » s'énerva Bella.

« Bella calme toi, tu sais parfaitement que ce que je dépenserai pour ta maison, Alice nous fera gagner le double à la bourse en quelques jours alors déstresse OK ? » Elle se rembrunit mais ne rajouta rien d'autre. Je poursuivis mes explications qui furent entrecoupées par Jacob de temps à autre pour donner son avis. Quand je terminai mon exposé, je leur montrai une visite virtuelle de leur nouvelle maison à l'aide d'un logiciel.

A la fin, Bella fondit en larmes en me remerciant. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai pour la calmer. Quand ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, Jacob décida qu'il était tant de partir. Il porta Bella comme une jeune mariée et la posa délicatement sur le siège passager. Alice et Rosalie qui s'étaient éclipsées avant le repas suivirent Jacob en sautant de toit en toit afin de retrouver leur moitié.

« Comment s'est passé cet après midi ? » demanda Carlisle quand je fermai la porte.

« Bien dans son ensemble. Bella a eu un moment de faiblesse mais je suis allée lui acheter une glace et quelques confiseries qui lui ont fait reprendre des forces.

« Et pour toi, ça était agréable ? » Carlisle me connaissait trop bien pour reconnaître quand mon moral était bas.

« Quand nous sommes entrées dans le premier magasin, je dois dire que ça m'a pas mal chamboulée. Voir toutes ces affaires pour bébé m'a automatiquement renvoyé à ma propre grossesse. D'ailleurs Bella a marqué elle aussi un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait pas envisagé tout ce dont elle aura besoin lors de l'arrivée de son enfant. Par contre je crois qu'elle a eu un coup de cœur pour un lit à barreau. Mais je lui ferai. Au moins on sera sûr de la qualité. » déblatérai-je alors que Carlisle me prit la main et nous attira dans notre chambre.

« Je crois que Bella appréciera cent fois plus ce lit si tu le fabriques toi-même. Au moins cette fois-ci elle aura quelque chose de nous si nous devons à nouveau partir. » ajouta Carlisle en défaisant mon chemisier et butinant mon cou. Mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Carlisle … »

« Je sais que cet après midi t'a fait revivre la perte de ton enfant. Je vais m'atteler à atténuer cette peine. » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avant de prendre possession de ma bouche. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres que j'entrouvris afin d'aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles dansèrent ensemble pendant que mes doigts déboutonnèrent la chemise de Carlisle que je fis tomber au sol.

Mes mains passèrent sur ses pectoraux pour longer son estomac jusqu'à ses abdominaux incroyablement dessinés. J'accédai à la boucle de son pantalon alors qu'il descendait la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qui tomba au sol. Je levai mes pieds pour l'envoyer au loin. Il fit la même chose avec son pantalon et son boxer. Il se retrouvait nu devant moi alors que j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et plaça ses lèvres contre mon cou où jadis il m'avait mordu pour me garder auprès de lui. Cette zone était restée plus sensible que le reste. Il s'y attarda sachant que cela faisait grimper mon désir en flèche pendant que ses mains malaxaient ma poitrine avec douceur. Mes doigts trifouillaient ses cheveux alors qu'ils déplaçaient les siens dans mon dos afin de décrocher mon carcan. Quand mes seins furent libres, il plongea sa bouche sur l'un d'eux alors qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de son jumeau et l'autre de mon centre qui bouillait d'impatience.

« Humm, Esmé tu es si humide déjà. »

« Ne perd pas de temps Carlisle, je suis toute prête pour toi. » Il arracha mon shorty et se plaça entre mes jambes. J'attrapai son membre dressé fièrement et le plaçai face à mon entrée. Ses deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mes joues et ses pouces les caressèrent avec douceur. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il poussa lentement en moi. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin afin de lui donner plus d'angle pour son intrusion.

Je soulevai légèrement ma tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres afin que nos langues se rejoignent en même temps que nos bassins à chaque mouvement. Mes talons se plantèrent dans ses fesses pour me rapprocher toujours plus de lui. Je voulais ne former plus qu'un avec Carlisle. Lorsque la jouissance nous emporta, nous criâmes le nom de l'autre.

Cette nuit là, Carlisle sut agir de la meilleure des façons pour effacer mon chagrin de la mort de mon enfant quelques jours après l'avoir mis au monde. Parfois il fut d'une douceur incroyable alors que dans d'autres moments il fit preuve d'ardeur incontrôlable mais à chaque fois il me montra les étoiles.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma béta. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 27

POV Jacob

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que nous poireautions dans la salle d'attente. Ma jambe ne cessait de trembler. Bella appuyait de toutes ses forces dessus pour qu'elle cesse de bouger mais ça ne servait à rien. C'était aujourd'hui que je devais voir pour la première fois mon bébé même si c'était sur un écran. L'excitation et un brin d'angoisse m'empêchaient de rester impassible. Une femme en blouse blanche s'approcha de nous.

« Mlle Swan. » Je me levai trop rapidement car la personne qui nous avait appelés fit un pas en arrière. Je me retournai et tendis la main à Bella pour l'aider à se lever et à se déplacer sans trébucher. Elle était encore assez faible à cause des nausées matinales. Nous la suivîmes et entrâmes dans un bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'assoir en face de nous.

« Bonjour, je suis l'échographe en charge de votre dossier. C'est moi que vous verrez à chaque échographie trimestrielle. D'abord j'aurai quelques questions à vous posez. Tout d'abord quand remonte la date de vos dernières règles ? »

« Heu c'était le 03 Mars. » répondit Bella

« D'accord, avez-vous des soucis de santé ? »

« En dehors des nausées et de la fatigue non. »

« Et en dehors de la grossesse ? »

« Non aucun. »

« Et au niveau de vos parents ? »

« Non personne n'a de graves problèmes »

« Et vous Monsieur ? »

« Non plus, mon père est en fauteuil roulant mais c'est dû à un accident de la route et ma mère est décédée mais pas à cause de maladie. » Bella attrapa ma main pour me soutenir. Elle savait que j'avais du mal à parler de ma mère.

« Très bien. Si vous voulez bien aller vous installer sur la table on va passer à l'examen. » Bella se releva et je la suivis comme son ombre. Elle s'assit sur la table et je pris ses jambes afin de les lui poser pour lui éviter un quelconque effort. Je lui enlevai ses chaussures pour ne pas abimer le matelas.

« Veuillez baisser votre pantalon et votre sous-vêtement et relever votre haut, s'il vous plaît. » Bella obéit docilement. L'échographiste versa du gel sur le ventre de Bella qui se contracta.

« C'est froid. »

« J'en suis désolée » fit la femme en souriant. Elle prit une sonde et étala le gel sur tout le ventre de Bella puis appuya dessus. Je regardai Bella mais elle ne me donnait pas l'impression d'avoir mal. Je me reconcentrai sur l'écran.

« Le voici. » Tout ce que je vis c'est d'abord une tache.

« Alors là vous avez la tête puis les bras et les jambes. » Tout en nous expliquant elle nous montra avec son doigts sur l'écran. J'attrapai la main de Bella et la serrai. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau.

« Je vais commencer par examiner sa nuque. » Elle déplaça la sonde pour avoir un meilleur angle. On pouvait voir le bébé bougeait en même temps. Apparemment on devait le déranger.

« Bon, la nuque est tout à fait normale. » Je reportai mon attention sur Bella en la questionnant du regard.

« L'épaisseur de la nuque est un facteur qui permet de pronostiquer la trisomie. » me répondit-elle. Je hochai la tête et lui sourit grandement. Je regardai à nouveau l'écran.

« Maintenant, on va vérifier que ce bébé se développe correctement. Je vais commencer à mesurer son crane. Elle changea la sonde de place et en capturant l'image de l'écran qu'elle put agrandir elle calcula le diamètre du crane avec l'aide de la machine.

« Très bien, cette dimension est totalement dans la norme. Maintenant passons à l'abdomen. » Elle déplaça à nouveau la sonde et refit les mêmes gestes.

« Celui-ci est également correct. Maintenant nous allons écouter le cœur. » Même si j'entendais ses battements quand je me penchais au-dessus de Bella, j'étais euphorique de les entendre aussi forts et distincts. Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux car c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait les écouter. Sa main se resserra sur la mienne et je répondis en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

« Il est fort et régulier. Vous avez un bébé en parfaite santé. »

« Excusez-moi mais sait-on le sexe ? »

« Je suis désolée Monsieur mais le sexe n'apparaît pas avant le troisième mois plein d'une grossesse. Il vous faudra patienter jusqu'à la prochaine échographie. De plus on ne pourra le voir que s'il se présente correctement face à la sonde. » Je hochai de la tête. Elle arrêta la machine et les battements s'arrêtèrent. Cela nous déboussola mais nous savons parfaitement que le bébé continuait de vivre dans le ventre de Bella.

« Tenez, voici du papier pour vous essuyer. Je vous attends à mon bureau. » Bella s'enleva le gel comme elle put puis remit ses habits correctement. Je l'aidai à se rasseoir et lui remis ses chaussures. En me relevant, je lui piquai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire et la soulevai afin qu'elle se mette debout. Je la tins contre moi jusqu'à sa chaise.

« Voici les clichés de l'échographie. Il vous les faudra lors de votre prochain rendez-vous avec votre gynécologue ainsi que mon compte rendu. Et ici, ce sont les frais à régler lors de votre sortie à l'accueil de l'hôpital. » Nous prîmes tout ce qu'elle nous donna et sortîmes de la pièce. Les gens devaient nous prendre pour des crétins face à nos sourires béats mais nous étions sur un petit nuage. Je venais de faire connaissance avec mon enfant. Un petit être qui était le mélange de Bella et moi. Si j'avais conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans le ventre de Bella maintenant c'était devenu réel. Et je voyais Bella encore plus fragile et en même temps encore plus belle qu'avant.

Avant d'arriver à l'accueil, je coinçai Bella contre un mur et l'entourai de mes bras. Je me penchai pour goûter ses lèvres. Je voulais lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle. Quand on fut à bout de souffle, je me reculai légèrement.

« Jacob, on est dans un hôpital. »

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de te montrer combien je t'aime. » fis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Mais vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, je me rétractai et me séparai d'elle. Elle partit vers l'accueil sans m'attendre. Je la rattrapai en trois enjambées et lui pris la main. Elle la pressa et me sourit légèrement. Apparemment ce n'était pas mon acte qui lui avait déplu mais le lieu. Quand tous les papiers et les rendez-vous furent pris, nous reprîmes la route pour la Push. Nos pères devaient pécher ensemble cet après-midi.

Je refermai la porte de la maison de mon père. Bella alla directement se mettre sur le canapé. Je m'installai à côté d'elle en allumant la télé. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je laissai ma main glisser dans ses cheveux. Dix minutes plus tard elle dormait. Pendant tout ce temps j'essayai de trouver la meilleure façon d'annoncer la grossesse mais rien ne me venait.

La seule chose que je fis c'était appeler Sue pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Quand elle arriva, elle me sourit et regarda affectueusement Bella. Après tout depuis qu'elle et Charlie s'étaient mis ensemble, Sue était assez proche de Bella. Peut être avec cet événement elles le seront plus sachant qu'elle était après sa mère la seule femme qui connaissait la maternité.

« Dis-moi Jacob, je présume que tu ne m'as pas faite venir pour qu'on se regarde dans les blancs des yeux. » Je souris et ajoutai:

« Effectivement, en fait nous devons parler à nos pères de quelque chose d'important et j'ai peur de leur réaction. Je pense qu'ils t'écouteront plus que nous quand ils sauront. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Oui et non, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, mais ce qu'on va annoncer va changer leur vie et la nôtre. »

« Vous allez vous marier et vous installer ensemble. »

« Oui pour ce qui est de vivre ensemble mais pas de mariage de prévu. »

« Ben vous vivez déjà ensemble, je ne vois pas en quoi cela va les déranger. »

« C'est que l'aménagement n'est que le second point. »

« Est-ce que je peux connaître le premier ? Peut être que je serai plus apte à les contenir si je suis déjà avertie. »

« N'as-tu rien remarqué chez Bella ces dernières semaines. » Elle observa Bella attentivement. Celle-ci se mit sur le coté et déposa ses mains sur son ventre.

« HO ! » Je me retournai vers Sue et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Un bébé ? »

« Qui va avoir un bébé ? » demanda Charlie, je n'avais pas remarqué leur entrée.

« Charlie, déjà de retour ? »

« Ouais le temps commençait à se couvrir et puis un match va bientôt commencer. »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse du café ? » elle se lava et alla dans la cuisine.

« Elle s'est endormie. Je la trouve vraiment mauvaise mine depuis quelques temps. Elle n'est pas malade au moins ? » me questionna Charlie

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agit d'une maladie. » Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le café est servi » interrompant Charlie avant qu'il me pose une autre question. Il alla s'assoir pendant que je m'attelai à réveiller Bella.

« Ma puce, ils sont là, réveille toi. »

« Hum » fit-elle et elle se retourna.

« Bella, ton père est arrivé » dis-je plus fortement en la secouant légèrement. Elle ouvrit un œil avant de s'assoir rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je la calai contre moi le temps qu'elle se remette correctement.

« Tiens Bella c'est du soda à l'orange. C'est frais ça te fera du bien. » dit Sue en tendant la canette.

« Merci Sue » Bella regarda Sue un instant avant de fixer ses yeux sur moi. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant. Je me relevai et aidai Bella en faire de même. Je la fis assoir sur une chaise et pris un tabouret dans la cuisine afin de me poster à coté d'elle. Bella avala plusieurs gorgées avant de se lancer avec hésitation

« Papa, Billy on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

« Vous vous mariez ? »

« Euh non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Ha » fit Charlie un peu déçu. Il souhaite tellement que nous vieillissions ensemble.

« Non, avec Jacob, on a pris un engagement qui est encore plus important que le mariage. » Mon père nous regarda tour à tour puis baissa ses yeux sur les mains de Bella qui caressait son ventre machinalement. Il releva sa tête et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai un enfant ? »

« Oui, c'est bien le cas. »

« Je suis très fier de vous, un bébé, je vais être grand-père. » s'exclama mon père. Il se tourna vers Charlie qui ne disait toujours rien. Celui-ci était rouge cramoisi. On pouvait voir sa colère sur le visage.

« Papa, … »

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela à ma fille Jacob ? » gronda-t-il.

« Euh, Charlie… »

« Pourquoi maintenant, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous, pourquoi la gâcher ? » Bella s'effondra en larmes.

« Charlie ! » Sue l'avait appelé fermement.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela à ta propre fille ? C'est ce qu'elle a été pour toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ils sont si jeunes, ils peuvent encore profiter, s'amuser. Quand il sera là, comment ils vont gérer hein ? Ils n'ont pas de situation stable, pas de toit. » Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant d'ajouter:

« Notre maison est actuellement en train de se construire. Et pour ce qui est du travail, Quil, Embry et moi allons ouvrir un garage pour la réparation automobile et moto à la sortie de la ville. Nous avons déjà fait les papiers nécessaires auprès des différentes administrations. » Charlie resta sans voix. Bella qui s'était légèrement calmée, sortit de son sac les photos de l'échographie et les posa devant son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé voir ? » Elle sourit légèrement à travers ses larmes silencieuses et parla avec une voix rauque.

« Ici, c'est sa tête, là ses bras, puis son ventre et ses jambes. » Charlie s'approcha des photos pour mieux observer ce que Bella lui montrait.

« Mince Bella, je viens à peine d'atteindre la quarantaine. Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père. » répliqua-t-il avec une émotion bien distincte. Il se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« On ne l'a pas fait exprès tu sais mais il est là » chuchota-t-elle en caressant son ventre. Son père se recula un peu et posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

« L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé et toi aussi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas entre Jacob, et les Cullen, il ne peut rien m'arriver. Si je les laisserai faire je ne poserai plus le pied parterre. » rigola Bella. Nos pères se moquèrent de moi mais je m'en fichais royalement.

« D'accord mais je souhaite que vous fassiez une chose avant l'arrivée du bébé. » Il nous regarda sérieusement.

« Mariez-vous et ce n'est pas une suggestion. » Il se rassit et finit son café. Bella et moi on s'observa, puis Charlie.

« Ca ne changera rien pour le futur du bébé. »

« Je vois deux choses, la première vous porterez le même nom. La seconde je serai plus tranquille d'esprit. » sourit-il

« Charlie » maugréât Sue

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Bella.

« Non, j'aimerai bien aller voir votre maison. » Et comme ça, on se retrouvait devant notre future maison. Les Cullen ne chômaient pas. Ils ne venaient que le week end, le temps que les cours se finissent puis tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finie. Ils étaient tous présents comme trois loups de la meute. Les fondations avaient été coulées ainsi que le plancher. Les poteaux qui soutiendront la terrasse étaient plantés également. Les murs extérieurs étaient montés et la charpente posée mais pas recouverte. D'ailleurs un camion arriva à cet instant. Il déchargea les tuiles et divers matériaux. Esmé vérifia le contenu et signa le bon de livraison.

« Bonjour ma chérie, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui. »

« Assez bien, j'ai fait une petite sieste et je n'ai pas vomi ce matin. »

« Tes nausées devront disparaître rapidement. » intervint Carlisle. « Charlie, … »

« Carlisle voici mon père Billy (qui était très tendu) et Sue (qui n'en menait pas large non plus.) »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Bella, alors raconte qu'est ce t'a dit l'échographiste ? » Questionna Alice

« Le bébé est en parfaite santé. Tout va bien. »

« Bon, c'est super et le sexe ? »

« Alice tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas le voir encore. »

« Tant pis, moi je sais ce que le bébé sera de toute façon. » Elle repartie sans rien dire de plus.

« Comment ça tu le sais et tu me dis rien. » s'énerva Bella.

« Ho non, Mais arrêtez ça. » se plaignit Jasper. On se tourna vers lui. « Déjà qu'elle est forte pour changer d'humeur toute seule mais depuis la grossesse ça s'est amplifié alors arrêtez de l'asticoter. »

« Alice tu as intérêt à me dire tout de suite le sexe de mon enfant. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je … je … je ne lui mettrais jamais les vêtements que tu lui achèteras. » répliqua Bella fière d'elle, alors qu'Alice se figea.

« Bella, tu ne ferais pas ça ? » pleurnicha-t-elle

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« Très bien, elle s'éloigna comme résignée mais au dernier moment elle se retourna et annonça :

« Un garçon. Tu es bonne pour quels après midi shopping. » s'émoustilla Alice. Emmett qui était resté sur le toit s'éclaffa tandis que Bella s'engouffra dans mes bras.

« Empêche là de m'emmener. » bouda Bella. Je rigolai mais ne répondis pas. On laissa les Cullen tranquille en repartant chez mon père. Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner et Bella avait tendance à se rattraper le soir.

Pendant le repas, nos pères n'arrêtaient pas de faire des suggestions concernant leur futur petit-fils. Il planifiait de lui apprendre à pécher, ainsi que les règles du baseball et du football américain et leur équipe préférée.

Après avoir fini de manger, Sue et Charlie partis, je nous emmenai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et m'approchai de Bella. Je voyais que cette journée ne s'était pas passée exactement comme elle le voulait. La réaction de son père l'avait chamboulée malgré qu'elle le nit.

« Ma puce, comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu voir notre enfant et entendre ses battements de cœur. »

« C'était magique, cette rencontre. Crois-tu qu'Alice ait raison et qu'un petit gars grandit ici. » fis-je en me positionnant derrière elle et caressant son ventre. »

« Ca te plairait, plus que d'avoir une fille ? »

« C'est pas la même chose, quelque part d'avoir un garçon permettrait que notre particularité continue d'exister. J'aurai l'impression de transmettre notre magie. Si c'est une fille, mon devoir sera de redoubler de vigilance pour vous protéger. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je serai ravi de devenir père lorsqu'il ou elle pointera le bout de son nez. »

« Hum, tu auras intérêt à assurer à ce moment là. Je t'interdis de virer de l'œil. » je rigolai à sa réplique.

« Je ne crois pas qu'un accouchement peut avoir cet impact sur moi avec tout ce que j'ai vu avec les vampires. Mais dis-moi » ajoutai-je en la retournant « j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu penses des exigences de ton père. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je la fis reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent mon lit et l'assis dessus avant de m'agenouiller devant elle et de m'assoir sur mes pieds.

« Je rêve de ce moment depuis les paroles que tu as prononcé au mariage de Sam et Emilie. Mais toutefois, je refuse qu'on s'unisse parce que ton père l'aura décidé. Ce que je veux c'est quand on le fera ça sera parce que tu le souhaites et pas en te l'imposant. »

« Et si je le souhaite réellement ? »

« Alors tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes sur cette terre ma Bella. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'appartiens déjà. » Je me redressai et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ma main se faufila dans ses cheveux pendant que ma langue rencontrait la sienne. Mon autre main remonta son tee-shirt pour mieux profiter de sa poitrine. Je me séparai de ses lèvres et lui enlevai son haut trop encombrant.

Je repris possession de sa bouche en même temps que je lui défis son soutien-gorge que je jetai derrière moi. Je la couchai sur mon lit et me penchai sur elle. Ma bouche se promena d'abord sur sa mâchoire pour descendre dans son cou que je mordillai gentiment tout en prenant ses seins en coupe et faisant rouler ses pointes durcies entre mes doigts. Bella se cambra sous moi et se colla davantage contre mon torse.

Mes lèvres allèrent rejoindre un de ses tétons pendant qu'une de mes mains défaisait son pantalon et passait sous sa culotte. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille tandis que mon majeur s'introduisit en elle. Je lâchai ses monts pour finir de lui retirer ses vêtements avant de me mettre debout et d'enlever les miens. Bella en avait profité pour s'allonger complètement sur mon lit. Je me couchai au-dessus d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas m'appuyer sur elle. Ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes et mon sexe se frotta contre son bassin. Ses jambes s'écartèrent et je pus sentir toute sa chaleur.

« Jacob ? » J'arrêtai tout mouvement et me redressai pour mieux l'observer.

« Je le veux. » Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. »

« Mais ce sera une union selon ta coutume. »

« Ce sera l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie. »

« Il y en a eu d'autres ? » Je me mis sur mes genoux entre ses jambes.

« L'un d'entre eux fut le moment où je me suis imprégné de toi. » Je saisis ses hanches afin de la retourner et la mettre à quatre pattes.

« Un autre fut ce jour où tu es venu me voir pour me demander de réparer les motos. » Je posai mon torse contre son dos et ma main alla cajoler son bouton de nerfs pour la rendre encore plus impatiente.

« Jacob » gémit-elle alors que mon membre frictionnait son intimité sans jamais la pénétrer.

« Le soir du bal également où j'ai pu te tenir dans mes bras pendant une danse et l'occasion de t'avoir vu dans cette robe qui te rendait magnifique. » ajoutai-je avant de la pénétrer. Quand je butai au fond de son ventre, je fis assoir Bella sur mes cuisses et remontai son buste à la verticale. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui fit les croiser derrière ma nuque.

Elle se retrouva cambrer pour le plus grand plaisir de mes mains qui jouèrent avec ses seins si doux. Nos va et vient devinrent plus rapides. Je me saisis de ses hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Je fis glisser l'une d'elle sous son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir et triturai son clitoris.

« HHHHOOOO JAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE » cria-t-elle quand elle atteignit son apogée. Quelques coups de rein supplémentaires me suffirent afin de la rejoindre dans l'orgasme en criant son nom. Mes bras se roulèrent autour de Bella pour la garder contre moi.

« Je t'aime tellement ma Bella. »

« Moi aussi Jake, je t'aime tout comme ce petit être qui pousse en moi. » Une de mes mains alla se poser sur son renflement.

« Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ce cadeau mon amour. Je vais avoir une raison de plus pour chambrer ton père maintenant. » Ajoutai-je en rigolant. Je la couchai sur l'oreiller et nous couvris de la couette. Elle vint se pelotonner contre moi. J'aimais l'idée d'être son radiateur particulier. Bella s'endormit en dix minutes.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à poster mais avec les fêtes qui arrivent, j'ai du mal à me poser.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma béta. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures. En attendant, si quelqu'un souhaite remplacer ma béta pendant son absence envoyez moi un MP.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 28

POV Bella

Nous étions début juillet. Aujourd'hui nous devions découvrir si nous obtiendrons nos diplômes Claire et moi. Pour cela nous avions organisé une soirée à la maison. Les Cullen l'avaient finis la semaine dernière et l'avaient aménagés en deux jours. J'avais vu les plans qu'avait dessinés Esmé mais mon imagination avait été largement surpassée. Quand j'étais rentrée la première fois dans notre nouveau chez nous, mes jambes avaient failli lâcher. La première chose que je m'étais dite c'était que j'allais vivre parmi la nature. Tout un côté de la maison était vitré soit le salon, notre chambre et la salle de bain. La cuisine était un îlot central dont on pouvait faire le tour. La couleur des meubles de la cuisine et du salon étaient de différentes teintes marron qui rappelaient la forêt de dehors. Le canapé était composé de beige alors que les coussins étaient chocolat.

Notre chambre était peinte en vert pastel alors que les draps et la couette étaient verts foncés et les coussins de la couleur d'une feuille au printemps. Les vitres des portes du dressing étaient vertes opaques avec des feuilles dessinées dessus. Alice n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'ouvrir. Il était presque aussi grand que la chambre. Notre lit était un des plus grands que je n'avais jamais vu d'ailleurs il était carré et non rectangulaire deux mètres par deux. En même temps je n'étais pas sûre que Jacob ne dépasse pas du matelas malgré tout.

La salle de bain était géniale. Les meubles étaient marron foncé alors que le carrelage était couleur beige qui représentait des bambous. Quand on y passait la main on sentait le relief de chaque bambou. La baignoire était parallèle à la baie vitrée de manière à contempler notre environnement pendant qu'on était immergé dans l'eau. Sur le côté, deux vasques étaient disposées avec un miroir immense au-dessus. Il y avait aussi une douche italienne placée de façon à voir également dehors. Elle était aussi longue que le mur des vasques et contenait différents jets d'eau. Jacob m'avait promis de me montrer comment l'utiliser. A ces paroles, je sus ce qu'il pensait y faire et ce n'était rien de catholique.

Notre visite se poursuivit avec la chambre du bébé. Quand j'y pénétrai, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de verser. C'était Esmé qui l'avait faite elle-même. Chaque meuble avait été monté et sculpté par elle. Le lit à barreau contenait une tête de loup et la couleur du bois ressemblait à celle du pelage de Jacob. La commode où je changerai mon bébé avait un loup entier sur chaque tiroir et également sur le dessus du meuble. Les portes du dressing étaient en bois identique que le lit et la commode. Sur chacune se trouvait un loup entier dans la tête était tournée vers nous comme s'ils nous observaient.

Alice se fit de nouveau très insistante pour me faire découvrir l'intérieur. Je trouvai tous les habits qu'on avait déjà acheté et d'autres que je n'avais pas encore. Dans certains tiroirs se trouvaient des bonnets, des chaussons et des vestes tricotaient à la main. Jacob m'apprit que Sue avait ressorti tout son matériel à tricoter, qu'elle se sentait comme une grand-mère pour notre enfant. A ce moment-là mes larmes redoublèrent. Tout le monde était sorti de la chambre excepté Jacob qui m'avait bercé pour me calmer.

Nous finîmes seuls la découverte de notre maison par la troisième chambre où se trouvait un lit deux places aussi grand que le nôtre mais les tons étaient celui de l'automne. Les couleurs étaient chaudes orange et rouge qui nous rappelaient un feu de cheminée. Le dressing était plus petit que les autres. Puis, la dernière pièce était un bureau en prévision de mon futur travail. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaudes mais pastels.

Quand nous revîmes dans le salon, tout le monde était sur la terrasse. Celle-ci allait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un salon de jardin était installé avec huit chaises. Elle était entourée d'une balustrade qui finissait sur le côté de la maison par des escaliers qui descendaient dans le jardin dont une barrière empêchée l'accès. Celui-ci était recouvert de pelouse et quelques arbres. Je présumais que c'étaient les plus vieux qui avaient été épargnés.

Et aujourd'hui on était à nouveau tous réunis. Les Cullen, la meute et leurs imprégnées mais également nos parents et oui ma mère avait fait le déplacement avec Phil qui dormaient dans la chambre d'ami et sans oublier Sue. Nous étions tous dehors à profiter de l'éclaircie. J'avais sorti des jus de fruits et des bières ainsi que divers goûters, crêpes, gaufres, brioches …

J'étais à trois mois et demi de grossesse et il m'arrivait d'avoir des petits creux. Je n'avais plus de nausées et j'avais repris mon poids initial plus deux kilos. Carlisle qui me suivait de près jusqu'à maintenant était très optimiste pour la suite de ma grossesse. Effectivement depuis que j'avais passé mon premier trimestre, le risque de fausses couches avait largement diminué.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais autorisée à faire plus de choses. Jacob me couvait toujours autant et veillait à ce que je ne me fatigue pas. La seule chose qui me laissait faire sans rouspéter était la cuisine. Mais là encore il intervenait aussi souvent qu'il pouvait comme pour couper les légumes ou les fruits, ou essorer les pates ou le riz. Dès que je devais soulever du poids ou manipuler différents instruments il intervenait. Même si cela m'irritait au départ, je m'étais faite une raison et le laissais prendre soin de moi.

Pour le moment j'étais assise sur une chaise dehors et mangeai une brioche. J'avais désormais un petit bidon arrondi. Ma mère, Emily, Sue, Leah, Rosalie et Esmé étaient près de moi et discutaient de mon bébé.

Les Quileutes et les Cullen étaient dans le jardin et formaient deux groupes. Jacob, Quil, Claire, Embry, Audrey et Seth se trouvaient avec Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Carlisle puis d'un autre coté il y avait le reste de la meute. Mais l'ambiance entre eux s'était réchauffée. Désormais les Cullen, ne les appelaient que par leur prénom et non plus clébard ou autres synonymes. Et la même chose c'est produite pour les Quileutes, ils les appelaient Cullen ou par leur prénom si s'adressait à quelqu'un mais plus suceur de sang et autres noms sauf pour tous les autres vampires.

« Jasper ça va être l'heure. » entendis-je. Effectivement, j'avais reçu un courrier après mes examens qui m'indiquaient le site sur lequel je pouvais me connecter et mon mot de passe pour recevoir mes notes. Mais bizarrement je ressentais que de l'appréhension et non pas du stress. Je supposais que Jasper muselait mes émotions. D'ailleurs cela m'avait été très utile pour mes examens. Comme Audrey avait fini deux ans avant Claire et moi, Jasper avait changé d'orientation après son diplôme obtenu en comptabilité. Il s'était inscrit au même cours qu'Alice et moi. Du coup pendant toute le durée des examens et même avant pour mes révisions, il jouait de son don sur moi quasiment en permanence quand il était à proximité.

Je me relevai de mon siège et rentrai dans mon salon afin d'allumer l'ordinateur. Jasper avait réussi je ne sais comment à obtenir une connexion internet. Il s'installa devant l'écran et Jacob m'apporta une chaise. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et m'assis tranquillement.

« Claire, Bella vous avez vos mots de passe ? » Claire lui tendit une feuille. J'allai me relever mais Jacob était déjà parti me la chercher. Il la donna à Jasper qui était déjà sur le site de l'université.

« Bon par qui on commence. » demanda-t-il

« Par Claire » fis-je, elle faisait des bons sur son siège tellement que l'impatience la gagnait.

« Ok, » il ouvrit la feuille et tapa les renseignements demandés. Il alluma l'imprimante pour avoir les notes sur papier. Un cri surgit au même moment où Claire commença à bondir. Je regardai mieux l'écran et je voyais qu'elle avait obtenu une mention. Quil la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Bon maintenant, ton tour Bella. » Je devais dire que maintenant je ressentais un peu l'angoisse montée. Je regardai l'écran sans le voir et ce fut lorsque Jasper se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire que je compris. J'avais moi aussi mon diplôme. Je m'approchai un peu plus de l'écran et je lus ma moyenne. J'agis exactement comme Claire. Ma chaise se renversa et je sautai de joie jusqu'à ce que Jacob m'enlace et m'embrasse.

« Alors ? » me demanda ma mère.

« J'ai eu 14.5 de moyenne. J'ai obtenu une mention ». Tout le monde nous félicita et ce fut en riant que nous retournâmes à l'extérieur. Jacob me laissa avec mes parents qui me tendirent un cadeau chacun. Ma mère m'offrit un magnifique bracelet en or et mon père un cartable en cuir noir. Quand j'eus fini de les remercier en pleurant bien sûr, les Cullen se rapprochèrent et me tendirent une enveloppe. Je fis une grimace avant de la saisir.

« Bella commence pas. » s'exclama Alice ce qui me fit sourire. J'ouvris et lut la lettre. Je fondis en larmes. Esmé se précipita vers moi ainsi que ma mère qui ne comprit pas ma réaction.

« Mais que vous lui avez-vous fait ? » gronda-t-elle. Jacob arriva aussitôt et me souleva pour m'éloigner du regroupement. D'un seul coup la tension était montée.

« Bella explique moi ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Je ne pus que lui tendre la lettre. Dès qu'il finit de la lire, il alla se planter devant les Cullen.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Disons qu'un départ en retraite précipité par l'actuel professeur de littérature qui aura lieu l'année prochaine et un don qui permettra au lycée de la réserve à renouveler un peu son matériel et à faire des travaux pour remettre l'établissement comme neuf contre l'embauche de Bella n'a pas été très difficile à mettre en place. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Vous avez réussi à faire employer Bella dans le lycée de la réserve et sponsoriser l'établissement. » récapitula Sam

« Nous ne l'avons pas sponsorisé mais fait un don. Nous ne souhaitons pas que notre nom soit découvert. Le directeur en a très bien tenu compte. » précisa Carlisle. Des sanglots m'agitaient toujours. Jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi ils faisaient tout cela pour moi. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut la réaction de Jacob. Il prit Carlisle dans ses bras. Bien sûr c'était une embrassade virile mais de voir Jacob au teint mat avec Carlisle contre lui qui était blanc et froid était bizarre. Carlisle tapota le dos de Jacob et se recula de lui en même temps que la tension disparaissait. Les Cullen souriaient ainsi que Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Audrey, Claire, Emily. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux et mon père agissait comme à son habitude, il ne montrait rien mais ne pensait pas moins.

Jacob me rejoignit à grand pas et me prit dans ses bras. Il était bouleversé autant que moi. Tout cela signifiait que je vais pouvoir accoucher tranquillement et m'occuper de mon bébé sachant que dans un an j'aurai un boulot dans la réserve et qui me convenait parfaitement. Pas une seule fois j'aurai pu rêver cela. Et les Cullen me l'avaient offert. Tout comme ils allaient offrir à Jacob, Quil et Embry leur garage dont les travaux devront commencer la semaine prochaine.

Les lèvres de Jacob me ramenèrent à la réalité et sa langue vint caresser la mienne. J'entendis du bruit autour de nous mais ni prêtai aucune attention. Seuls les mains et la bouche de Jacob m'atteignirent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte de moi. Je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur et vit que la plus part nous regardait. Je rougis malgré moi et Jacob me poussa dehors.

Il sortit le barbecue pendant que mon père, Quil et Embry prenaient la viande et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. On me plaça sur une chaise et me donna la permission de regarder et en aucun cas de participer. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de donner quelques consignes qui furent respectées. Quelques parts d'être enceinte à un certain avantage. Personne n'osait vous contrarier. Quand tout fut prêt chacun se servit ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas de service et tous les jeunes, moi exceptée, étaient debout et venaient jusqu'à la table pour prendre soit à boire ou à manger.

« Jacob ? » appelai-je. Il accourra vers moi.

« Oui, ma puce ? »

« J'ai bien envi de leur faire une surprise en retour. Tu es d'accord pour leur dire ? » Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Si c'est toi qui te charge de l'annoncer ? » me provoqua-t-il. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« D'accord » Il m'aida à me redresser et me tint par la taille.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît » cria-t-il. Tout le monde se tut et se retourna vers nous. « Bella et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. » Il me regarda pour me dire que c'était mon tour de parler.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerai que vous réserver votre week end du 6 septembre. J'apprécierai beaucoup de pouvoir vous retrouver tous aussi bien Quileute que Cullen et également nos parents autour de cette table. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » s'exclama Alice qui faisait des bons et applaudissait en même temps. Je crois qu'elle venait de voir ce qui allait se produire.

« Ce qu'essaye de vous dire ma Bella c'est que nous allons nous unir sur la falaise de la Push. » Des sifflements et des applaudissements suivirent l'annonce.

« Excuse-moi ma chérie mais quand tu dis s'unir tu parles de te marier ? » me demanda ma mère.

« Oui mais ce sera un mariage selon la tradition quileute et non pas chrétienne. Il n'y aura pas de révérant ou de pasteur mais tout simplement le chef de la tribu qui sera Billy. » Ma mère ne fut pas très enthousiaste par ce choix mais me félicita tout de même.

Quand Alice put venir à ma rencontre, je ne pus répondre à aucune de ses questions. J'avais dû mettre le ola avant qu'elle commence à faire des plans.

« Alice, stop. Tout d'abords, je ne porterai pas de robe blanche mais un costume quileute. Deuxièmement, notre union aura lieu sur la falaise de la Push pour une bonne raison. C'est que vous pourrez y assister de l'autre côté. Pas que je ne vous veux pas prêt de moi mais c'est selon les coutumes quileutes, je … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella on a compris que ce que nous sommes malgré notre rapprochement ces derniers temps ne nous permet pas d'être témoins mais seulement spectateurs. Mais cela nous convient tant que je peux participer. » Ces paroles rassurantes me firent malgré moi de la peine car avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous, ils devaient être exclus lors de mon union. Jasper sentit mon désarroi et le supprima en le remplaçant par la joie.

« Pour ce qui est de participer, tu devras t'adresser à Sue et Emily. Ce sont elles qui s'y connaissent en mariage quileute. » Ajoutai-je

« Parfait, j'y vais de ce pas. » et effectivement elle me planta là pour aller les rejoindre suivi de Rosalie et Esmé. Carlisle s'avança et me prit une main.

« Bella ne culpabilise pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas être prés de toi à ton mariage. Mais nous serons quand même présents. Grace à toi, aujourd'hui le pacte que nous avions avec la meute s'est transformé. Tu nous as permis d'être estimés par une espèce ennemie à la nôtre et inversement. Je t'en prie Bella, ne soit pas triste. Regarde autour de toi, regarde le sourire qu'affichent nos femmes. Et cela je te le dois. Tu nous as redonné un souffle de vie Bella. » Il me serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Le plus important c'est ton bonheur, si tu es heureuse alors nous le serons également. » Il me fit un dernier sourire et alla rejoindre Emmett et Jasper.

Quelques heures plus tard, les invités repartirent chez eux, en nous félicitant encore une fois. Jacob me ramena à l'intérieur. Je commençai à être fatiguée à cause des émotions fortes de la journée. Il m'emmena jusqu'à notre chambre où il me délivra de mes chaussures et de mes habits. Il m'allongea sur le dos alors qu'il restait debout et retirait ses vêtements. Il vint se mettre à côté de moi et prit possession de ma bouche avec la sienne. Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres et vint jouer avec la mienne. Une de ses mains caressa délicatement mon sein droit avant de pincer très légèrement ma pointe durcie. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou et suça ma peau sensible juste comme je l'aimais avant de rejoindre sa main sur mon sein.

Il s'en occupa pendant quelques minutes puis passa à l'autre. Il me fit écarter les jambes à l'aide de son genou et vint se placer entre elles. La main qui ne s'occupait pas de ma poitrine se mit à masser mon paquet de nerfs. Mon dos s'arqua de lui-même pour appuyer davantage ses caresses. Jacob comprit le message car il fit pénétrer un doigt dans mon centre brulant suivit rapidement par un second. Il pompa doucement mais touchait à chaque fois mon point G qui me faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Avant que je ne vienne, il retira ses doigts en me faisant râler de frustration. Il descendit et sa tête se retrouva entre mes cuisses. Il lécha mon entrée de bas en haut plusieurs fois avant d'aspirer mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. Ses doigts retrouvèrent leur place et pompèrent plus rapidement qu'avant. Mon orgasme me frappa et me fit crier son prénom. Jacob continua à lécher tout le fruit de ma jouissance avant de s'écarter.

« J'aime t'entendre crier mon prénom. » Il embrassa mon cou pendant qu'il me mettait sur le côté gauche en se positionnant derrière moi. Il fit passer ma jambe sur la sienne et colla son bassin contre le mien. Son membre frottait mes lèvres intimes ce qui m'excita à nouveau. Il se recula suffisamment pour orienter son sexe afin qu'il s'engouffre en moi jusqu'à la garde.

« Ho Jacob! » Ma main droite alla s'agripper à ses cheveux alors que sa bouche fonça sur la mienne. Sa main droite tenait ma hanche afin de me maintenir immobile alors que ses va et vient s'intensifièrent. Il alla taquiner mon clitoris qui déclencha un second orgasme. Jacob renforça sa prise sur ma hanche et continua ses mouvements en moi.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi. J'aime tellement te sentir te resserrer autour de moi. » Tout en me parlant, il buttait contre mon point G qui me faisait haleter. Il accéléra légèrement le rythme et nous envoya dans les étoiles. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Je sentis Jacob remuer et quelque chose me recouvrir juste avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est plus court que les autres mais à la base le chapitre précédent et celui n'en faisait qu'un. Mais en relisant, j'ai préféré les séparer.**

**Il sera le dernier que je posterai cette année. En même temps, ça tombe très bien car on part dans un tournant lors du prochain qui sera au POV d'Edward. Et oui il arrive enfin.**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour poster mais je n'arrête pas de courir en ce moment.**

**Réponse à nana : Merci pour ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma béta. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures. En attendant, si quelqu'un souhaite remplacer ma béta pendant son absence envoyez-moi un MP.**

**Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que je ne pourrai plus suivre le rythme de 15 jours comme l'année précédente. Je dois prendre plus de temps pour relire chaque chapitre. Du coup, je posterai sûre une fois par mois. Peut être plus si j'y arrive.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 29

POV Edward (Who wants to live forever de Queen)

Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que j'avais quitté ma raison de vivre. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans laquelle le souvenir de ma rupture ne me hantait. Je revois encore son visage d'abord confus puis de plus en plus défait mais une détermination à vouloir continuer à vivre avec moi qui habitait toujours ses yeux jusqu'à ce que j'eus prononcé ces quelques mots « Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella. » A ce moment-là, l'acceptation de mon départ c'était affiché. Je n'y croyais pas, comment avait-elle pu penser que ce que je disais était vrai. Grace à elle, pour la première fois de ma non vie, j'étais heureux. Bella avait été cette clarté qui nous aveuglait lorsqu'on sortait d'un endroit sombre ou du fond d'un puits. Mais en prononçant ces mots plus la promesse de ne plus interférer dans sa vie, qu'elle ne me reverrait plus jamais m'avait fait replonger dans ce trou. La différence c'était qu'avant sa rencontre je n'avais pas choisi cette existence. Cette fois-ci, je m'y étais jeté la tête la première.

Quand j'eus quitté Bella dans les bois, j'avais couru jusqu'à chez elle pour récupérer ma voiture et j'avais mis les voiles direction l'Alaska chez les Denali. Mais vivre avec eux avait vite été infernal. Ma famille me renvoyait à chaque seconde tout ce que j'avais perdu. Entre les pensées de tous et la vue des couples autour de moi accentuaient cette douleur qui avait pris place dans ma poitrine. Alors je pris la fuite. Je m'étais volatilisé avec juste mon téléphone et ma carte de crédit. J'agissais comme un nomade d'ailleurs j'en avais croisé souvent sur ma route. La couleur de mes yeux les intriguait mais aucun ne commentait. J'avais essayé aussi de traquer Victoria mais malheureusement je perdis sa trace rapidement.

Depuis, j'errai sur cette terre avec pour seule compagnie ma douleur me rappelant tout ce que je n'avais plus. Cela allait faire presque quatre ans que je m'étais séparé de Bella, soit 1453 jours à la fin de celui-ci. Il était actuellement 21h30 et le soleil se couchait. Je marchai dans cette ville dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelais plus si j'étais en Arkansas ou l'Oklahoma. Ce n'était pas le Texas je savais que je n'avais pas descendu autant au sud.

Le pleur d'un enfant me fit lever la tête.

« _Maman, où es-tu maman, je te vois plus, je t'ai perdu. _» entendis-je dans ma tête. J'avançai dans la direction de cette voix et de ses pleurs de plus en plus sonores. Je trouvai une petite fille qui était cachée derrière une benne à ordure assise au sol avec les jambes serraient contre la poitrine. Je m'accroupis devant elle et lui effleurai le bras le plus délicatement possible. Elle sursauta et releva la tête.

« Tu n'as pas avoir peur, je ne te ferrai pas de mal. » lui dis-je

« Maman » pleura-t-elle

« On va la retrouver, je te le promets. » Je me penchai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Cette scène me renvoya directement à un certain souvenir. J'étais dans ma voiture au lycée à Forks où j'attendais mes frères et sœurs. Je séchai le cours de biologie car il devait faire un test sur le groupe sanguin. Je me rappelle parfaitement le moment où j'entendis les pensées de Newton concernant Bella qui s'était sentie mal et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. J'avais couru le plus vite possible à l'allure d'un humain afin de pouvoir aider Bella. C'était la première fois que je l'avais prise dans mes bras exactement comme je tenais cette enfant actuellement.

Ce souvenir me raviva la douleur dans ma poitrine. Mais le plus important était que je devais m'occuper de cette enfant. Elle pleurait toujours et se tenait à moi. J'ouvris au maximum mon don afin de repérer un esprit d'affolement. J'étais persuadé qu'une mère qui aimait son enfant serait presque hystérique si elle le savait perdu. Je réalisai maintenant que la rue dans laquelle je me trouvai, était envahie d'humains. La circulation avait été bloquée et c'était un défilé qui avançait. Je repérai à quelques dizaines de mètres un esprit complètement apeuré et me dirigeai vers celui-ci. Je slalomai entre les personnes pour ne pas les bousculer et parvins à réduire la distance rapidement. Je voyais une femme d'environ trente cinq ans qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens et appelait une certaine Grace.

« Est-ce que tu t'appelles Grace ? » Elle répondit en hochant de la tête. Je me dirigeai vers cette mère affolée et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi.

« Grace, Grace ma chérie tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille. Celle-ci s'accrocha à sa mère avec force en pleurant mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Je me reculai pour les laisser tranquille mais avant que je me retourne j'entendis :

« Merci, merci infiniment. » je plongeai dans ses yeux débordant de larmes et lui répondis :

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle va bien, elle a eu juste peur, mais elle n'a rien. » Elle acquiesça de la tête et se concentra sur sa fille à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci je me retournai et repris mon chemin sans but. Cette scène m'avait fait réaliser que ma famille me manquait. Je m'isolai et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Quand je vis mon téléphone que je n'avais pas changé depuis mon départ, il me paraissait tellement démoder par rapport à ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de fonctionner. Je pressai la touche de mon répertoire et trouvai le numéro d'Alice. De toute ma famille en dehors de mes « parents » c'était d'elle que j'étais le plus proche. Bien sûr elle avait dû voir que je l'appellerai. J'étais sûr que la première sonnerie n'avait pas fini de se faire entendre qu'elle avait accepté l'appel.

« Edward comment tu vas ? »

« Comme d'habitude et toi ? »

« Tout le monde va bien Edward. S'il te plaît rentre. »

« Je ne sais pas Alice. »

« Tu dois voir quelque chose dans deux jours. Mais tu ne pourras y assister que si tu reviens à Forks. »

« Forks ? » répétai-je à la fois furieux et anxieux.

« Oui, Forks et si tu viens on te révélera tout ce que tu as manqué. »

« Je vous avez demandé de ne plus rentrer dans sa vie. »

« Si tu veux connaître les raisons de nos agissements alors reviens. » Puis elle raccrocha. J'empoignai mes cheveux pour ne pas casser quelques choses. Comment avaient-ils osé retourner la voir ? Je me déplaçai rapidement afin de trouver un taxi. Il me conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Je m'achetai un billet pour Port Angeles. Je savais qu'Alice verrait ma décision et qu'elle sera là pour m'accueillir.

Quand j'atterris à Port Angeles, ils étaient tous là. Ce fut Esmé qui s'avança et me prit dans ses bras la première.

« Ho, Edward » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

« Ne pars plus, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre » Elle se dégagea de moi et Alice se jeta sur moi.

« Bon il était tant que tu rentres mais regarde moi comment tu es habillé. Un SDF est plus présentable que toi. » Elle me prit la main et me dirigea vers les autres membres de la famille. Tout le monde me donna une accolade sauf Rosalie mais ça je m'y attendais. Je montai dans la voiture avec Esmé et Carlisle. Ils me racontèrent leurs activités pendant tout le temps où je m'étais absenté et je fis de même.

Une fois arrivés à Forks je me raidis. Trop de souvenirs refirent surface. Jasper m'aida à gérer cette douleur en m'insufflant un peu de paix intérieure. Mais dès que la porte se referma, la colère fit son apparition quand je me rappelai de la raison de ma venue.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » grondai-je

« Assoies-toi Edward » me dit Alice, j'allai répondre quand elle rajouta silencieusement. _« On va te montrer plutôt que te raconter et crois-moi tu préféreras être assis_. » J'obtempérai finalement.

« Bon, c'est Jasper qui va commencer par te montrer ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi on est intervenu. Jasper tu t'arrêteras jusqu'à notre retour en Alaska. » Jasper hocha de la tête et me regarda. Je positionnai mes coudes sur mes genoux et fixai Jasper.

« Tu es prêt ? » me demanda-t-il. Je hochai de la tête et les images commencèrent à défiler. Je vis Alice avoir une vision qui devait mal tournée au vue de son visage terrorisé. Tout va très vite, Alice et lui se précipitaient dans ma voiture et roulaient sur Seattle. Jasper questionnait Alice et j'entendis les mots qui me firent trembler Victoria et Bella dans la même phrase. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aboyer un « accélère » et il le fit.

Ils étaient arrivés devant deux grandes portes en bois fermées. Alice en ouvrait une et Jasper se précipita pour éviter à Bella de percuter le mur. Je vis Bella le regarder. Une vague d'amertume me tomba dessus. Jamais elle ne me regardera de cette manière à nouveau. Jasper continua avec ses souvenirs et me fit découvrir une Victoria haineuse qui se sauva encore une fois. Puis des voix se firent entendre de dehors et un homme rentra dans la bibliothèque en criant le prénom de Bella. Celle-ci se défit de l'étreinte d'Alice et partit en courant vers cet humain. Ce que je vis derrière me stupéfia. Il l'embrassait et elle se serrait contre lui. Les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient rejoignirent également leur compagne. Apparemment tous se connaissaient.

Le copain de Bella s'approcha d'Alice et Jasper et leur cracha plus qu'il ne prononça ses remerciements. L'odeur d'un seul coup me parvint et me replongea à plus de 70 ans en arrière. C'était la même que les loups de la Push.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup et cri :

« Non »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle ne peut pas être avec eux. » fis-je catégorique

« Et pourquoi cela ? » me demanda Rosalie

« Parce qu'ils peuvent la blesser, parce que ce sont des clébards qui ne la méritent pas. »

« Parce que tu te crois mieux que lui peut être ? » me répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« A t'entendre on croirait que tu les connais. »

« Et si je te dis que c'est le cas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Edward rassis-toi et laisse nous te montrer la suite. » Je fis ce que me dit Alice mais ma colère ne diminua pas. Ce fut Emmett qui prit la suite, je vis sa réaction face à Alice et Jasper quand ils lui apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé et les décisions qui avaient été prises. Leur emménagement à Seattle leur reprise des différentes études attribuées à chacun pour qu'aucune des filles qui se trouvaient avec Bella pendant l'altercation avec Victoria ne soient seules. Une attente d'abord minime avec les Quileutes se transformant petit à petit en une forte amitié. D'ailleurs Emmett appréciait de les charrier et de leur lancer quelques paris. Leur confrontation avec quelques jeunes de l'équipe de football américain à la sortie d'un bar jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où ces mêmes joueurs avaient été transformés en nouveaux nés et attaquèrent la meute puis Victoria qui se joignit à eux.

« Emmett, tu t'arrêtes à l'attaque de Victoria. » fit Alice.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandai-je

« Parce que le meilleur sera dans deux jours. Alors prends ton mal en patience. D'abord tu vas prendre une douche, je vais te préparer des affaires. » Elle courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se ferme.

« Est-ce que Victoria est morte ? »

« Non » me répondit Jasper « mais les loups l'ont bien amochée. Il lui manque dorénavant une main et une partie de l'avant bras. » Je fis la grimace. « Crois-moi il est préférable être avec eux que contre eux. Ne les sous-estime surtout pas Edward. »

« Le garçon, le petit-ami de Bella » je crachai bien petit-ami « j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? »

« C'est le cas, c'était lui qui était venu au soir du bal du lycée pour demander à Bella de rompre avec toi. Le nom de Jacob Black te rappelle quelque chose ? » répondit Jasper

« J'y crois pas. Elle est avec le descendant d'Emphraim Black ? »

« Exact, tu vois elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Mais un conseil, ne te trouve surtout pas seul devant l'un d'eux si tu veux rester entier. » fit Emmett. Je lui lançai un regard noir

« C'est Sam qui a découvert Bella le jour où tu l'as quitté. Il l'a retrouvé, il était deux heures du matin dans les bois à peine consciente. A l'époque il était le seul à se transformer. Il faut que tu saches aussi que lorsqu'ils se transforment en loup ils se parlent entre eux comme toi tu entends nos pensées. Alors l'image de Bella au moment où Sam l'a trouvé, ils l'ont tous vu. Ecoute bien ce conseil Edward. » répliqua-t-il

« Tes affaires sont prêtes. » s'exclama Alice. Je montai alors jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et me mis sous la douche. Je restai un moment sans rien faire que sentir l'eau glissait sur moi. Je repensai à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais le souvenir qui me donna envie d'hurler était Victoria qui attaquait ma Bella. Ma Bella, dorénavant je ne pourrai plus jamais l'appeler de cette manière. Elle restera celle qui avait conquit mon cœur même s'il ne battait plus et me fis vivre les plus merveilleux moments de mon existence.

Même si une haine profonde gonflait en moi de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre, quelque part je pouvais être soulagé que celui-ci puisse la protéger contre ceux de mon espèce. Mais l'intense jalousie que je ressentais envers lui m'empêchait d'être rationnel. Je lui avais dit que ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé mais ça faisait mal de savoir qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un autre. J'espérai seulement qu'il connaissait la chance qu'il avait.

Vu ce que j'avais lu en lui lors du bal de fin d'année, je présumai qu'il était heureux d'avoir conquit son amour. Quand Jasper avait fait défiler l'entrée de Jacob dans la bibliothèque il m'avait aussi fait ressentir les sentiments de Jacob envers Bella. Malgré moi je devais bien m'avouer qu'il était fou d'amour pour elle. Je pourrais même dire égal au mien. La différence c'était qu'il était avec elle depuis quelques années maintenant alors que moi j'étais seul avec ma douleur.

Je pris le gel et me lavai rapidement. Je me rinçai et sortis afin de me sécher. Je m'habillai à vitesse vampire et allai rejoindre les autres. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que moi. C'était comme avant ma rencontre avec Bella. Jasper et Emmett jouant avec la console, Carlisle avec un livre, Esmé dans ses plans, Alice sur l'ordinateur en train d'acheter en ligne et Rosalie dans le garage qui s'amusait avec les moteurs des voitures.

Il me restait plus qu'à reprendre ma place devant mon piano. Quand je fus devant celui-ci, j'ouvris le couvercle et admirai les touches noires et ivoire. Je me positionnai sur le banc et mes doigts se posèrent naturellement sur les touches. Clair de lune se fit entendre. Je voulais avant tout voir si je n'avais pas perdu à cause du manque d'entraînement. Mais je ne fis pas une seule faute. Je jouai d'autres mélodies de toutes époques avant que la berceuse de Bella ne se fasse entendre. Ce fut qu'à la fin que je remarquai que tout était étrangement silencieux. Je relevai la tête et vis six paires de yeux me fixaient. Je ne pus le supporter.

Je fus dehors en quelques secondes et me mis à courir. Où, je ne savais pas mais je devais m'éloigner. Quand je jouais sa berceuse, je nous revoyais elle assise à mes côtés pendant que j'étais au piano ainsi que toutes les nuits que je passais avec elle à lui fredonner pour qu'elle s'endorme. Aujourd'hui c'était dans les bras de ce Jacob qu'elle trouvait le sommeil et les miens seront à jamais vides. Je n'aurai jamais du revenir, c'était encore plus douloureux.

« _Ne part pas Edward_ » entendis-je dans ma tête.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester Alice. » Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi mais je ne me retournai pour autant.

« Regarde ce que je viens de voir Edward. » Alors je me concentrai sur ses pensées. Je me vis avec une blouse blanche à côté de Carlisle dans un hôpital. J'entrai dans une chambre peinte en bleu clair. Un petit garçon était couché dans ce lit la tête rasée. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien et lui me racontait le dernier épisode de son dessin animé favori. Je l'auscultai. Puis tout s'arrêta.

« Si tu t'en va Edward, tu vas recommencer à errer comme jusqu'à présent mais si tu trouves la force de rester, tu auras désormais un but. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui déclenchera cette situation mais sauver la vie à des enfants et beaucoup plus réjouissant qu'être seul. »

« Alice » murmurai-je douloureusement

« Edward, regarde-moi » je me tournai vers elle « entends deux jours et prends ta décision mais je peux te le garantir que tu ne regretteras pas. » Elle chantait en boucle une chanson d'Elvis Presley.

« Que me caches-tu Alice »

« Une heureuse surprise mais pour cela il va falloir m'obéir. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper et toi allaient partir chasser pendant toute une journée vous reviendriez qu'en fin de matinée après-demain. Est-ce trop dur pour toi de faire cela ? »

« Non cela n'est pas compliqué. »

« Bon et interdiction de fouiner dans la tête des autres pour savoir de quoi il retourne, compris. » Je lui fis un sourire et la pris dans mes bras.

« Promis »

« Bon on retourne à la maison, Esmé va s'inquiéter de trop sinon. »

« Je te suis » Nous repartîmes ensemble vers la villa. Je fus content de savoir que notre complicité était toujours intacte.

« C'est nous » dit Alice clairement. « Les hommes vous êtes prêts ? »

« Prêt à quoi ? » demanda Emmett

« A aller chasser. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward et toi allaient partir chasser jusqu'à samedi midi. »

« Ha ! »

« Et oui alors vous êtes OK ? »

« Encore cinq minutes et on est parti » fit Carlisle de l'étage.

« Vous devrez prendre le 4x4. »

« C'est bon, on est prêt. » Chacun dit au revoir à sa moitié, tandis que je faisais la bise aux filles et nous partîmes.

La partie de chasse fut très diversifiante. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient tous autant manqués. Emmett avec son humour tout sauf subtil, Jasper toujours aussi discret mais en même temps rassurant et Carlisle qui ne jugeait jamais et sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Je n'avais pas essayé de découvrir ce qui nous attendait à notre retour mais ce moment d'insouciance avait été une bouffée d'oxygène.

A notre retour, un mot avait été laissé de la part d'Alice. Nos habits nous attendaient sur notre lit après avoir pris une douche. Apparemment les autres savaient de quoi il retournait alors je fis ce qu'Alice avait exigé. Quand je m'étais regardé dans le miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait, je sus qu'on allait avoir droit à une journée qui n'avait rien avoir avec une sortie entre amis. Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon qui s'étaient mis eux aussi sur leur trente et un. Ce qui me perturba ce furent les filles qui portaient des pantalons certes chics mais qui ne correspondaient pas à une sortie mondaine.

« Où allons nous ? » demandai-je

« Il est tant » fit Alice

« On est invité à une cérémonie Edward. Si une fois sur place il t'est trop pénible de rester, alors nous rentrerons tous ici mais ne fait aucun scandale, d'accord » m'expliqua Carlisle d'un ton sérieux. Je hochai la tête s'en savoir ce que je devais dire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas il sera sage. » ajouta Alice

« Alors c'est parti. » On sortit par la porte mais aucun ne se dirigea vers les voitures mais tous vers la forêt. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'ouvris mon esprit pour décrypter celui des autres mais ils pensaient tous à des trucs propres à chacun. Carlisle sur un cas médical, Rosalie à une amélioration sur sa BMW, Alice au prochain vêtement qu'elle achètera sans oublier Emmett qui s'imaginait avec Rosalie nus. Je secouai la tête, ça par contre cela ne m'avait pas manqué. Nous arrivâmes à la frontière qui nous séparait du territoire Quileute. Je m'arrêtai net. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

« Nous avons l'autorisation d'accéder à leur terre exceptionnellement » fit Carlisle

« Tout ça à un rapport avec Bella ? » demandai-je

« Effectivement, je ne vais pas te mentir Edward, aujourd'hui Bella se marie. C'est toi qui décide si tu veux continuer ou pas. Mais si tu retournes chez nous tu le regretteras. » ajouta Alice. Je franchis la séparation entre nos territoires avec le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je l'avais réellement perdu, maintenant c'était une certitude. La douleur dans ma poitrine s'intensifia mais Jasper usa de son don pour m'éviter de m'effondrer. D'ailleurs il ne m'avait pas lâché. Il courrait à mes cotés jusqu'à la falaise. On resta à couvert sous un arbre car le soleil faisait de temps en temps des apparitions.

En face, des gens commençaient à s'attrouper. Je vis le père de Bella qui tenait la main à une femme, je perçus dans ses pensées qu'il en était amoureux. Une femme avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Un tour dans leur tête m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Bella et de son beau-père. Des hommes arrivèrent en tenant également la main de leur compagne. Un petit tour dans leur tête me montra un phénomène étrange. La façon dont ils pensaient à elles. On dirait qu'ils étaient reliés à leur petite-amie avec un câble invisible.

L'un deux portait le père de Jacob que j'avais croisé une fois chez Bella en la ramenant chez elle. Un autre avait un fauteuil roulant certainement pour le père de Jacob. Il le plaça dedans et le mit face à eux. Ensuite tous formèrent une allée dans laquelle Jacob avançait avec Bella dans ses bras. De là où j'étais je ne la voyais que de dos. Pourtant je trouvais que son apparence s'était modifiée.

« Est-ce que Bella va bien ? » demandai-je. Je savais que Bella était maladroite mais de là à la portée, il aurait très bien lui tenir la main pour l'aider.

« Tu risques d'être surpris, mais elle est en très bonne santé. » m'expliqua Carlisle. Mes yeux ne les quittaient pas. Jacob arriva devant son père et mit Bella debout à ses cotés. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, je fis un pas en arrière. Je rentrai dans Jasper sans m'en apercevoir. D'ailleurs il en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour de moi. J'étais pétrifié. Bella était enceinte, on voyait nettement son ventre arrondi. Elle portait un ensemble qui la moulait parfaitement et faisait ressortir ses formes. Une partie de moi voulait aller affronter Jacob pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur elle, alors qu'une autre, l'homme pour être exact que j'avais toujours essayé de refouler désirait Bella encore plus qu'avant. Jasper resserra son emprise en discernant les émotions qui se démenaient en moi.

« Alors Charlie, si on nous avait dit vingt ans en arrière que j'unirai mon fils avec ta fille, tu aurais dit quoi ? »

« Rien je pense, juste j'aurai ri. » rigola-t-il, le père de Jacob se joignit à lui.

« Bon, soyons un peu sérieux. Bella, Jacob nous sommes tous réunis ici parce que vous souhaitez vous unir l'un à l'autre. Dès la fin de cette cérémonie, vous devrez regarder tous les deux dans la même direction tout en prenant soin réciproquement de votre bien aimé face à tous les défis que l'avenir vous apportera. »

J'arrêtai d'écouter ce discours qui me donnait des envies d'hurler. Je m'appuyai contre le torse de Jasper pour éviter de m'effondrer. On lia leurs mains pour qu'elles ne puissent pas se séparer l'une de l'autre, Bella serait désormais attachée à cet homme toute sa vie. Je me concentrai sur les pensées de Jacob et constatai les mêmes liens qui les reliaient que certains des autres Quileutes mais en plus, il ne vivait que pour elle. Bella sera toujours sa priorité, il donnera chaque jour le meilleur de lui pour la contenter. Son amour pour elle était infini tout comme le mien.

Aujourd'hui je sus que Bella était entre de bonnes mains. Ses pensées prirent un virage à 180° et j'eus des images de Bella nue. Jacob était en train d'imaginer sa nuit de noce. Il se l'imagina étendue sur un lit nue alors qu'il se couchait à ses cotés à cause de son ventre. Il prenait dans sa bouche une de ses pointes durcies alors qu'il faisait rouler l'autre dans sa main pendant que Bella gémissait. Puis il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Bella dont le bébé manifestait sa présence alors qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes. Il me donna une magnifique vue de Bella avant que sa bouche se pose sur son antre. Je bloquai toutes les pensées qui pouvaient me parvenir.

« Edward ? » entendis-je « Réponds-moi » c'était Jasper.

« Il est en train de s'imaginer sa nuit de noce » haletai-je. Jasper nous fit asseoir à même le sol. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Tout le monde pouvait voir mon désir d'elle. Si jusqu'à présent ce genre de pensées ne me faisait jamais d'effet, ce n'était pas le cas avec Bella. J'ouvris les yeux au moment où Jacob s'accroupissait devant le ventre de Bella.

« Tu as entendu, fiston, maintenant maman et papa sont unis. Plus rien ne nous séparera. » Je risquai à nouveau une escapade dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il était très heureux. Ses mains sur son ventre bougeaient en même temps que les coups portaient à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

« Toi aussi, tu es heureux. Nous serons une famille à partir de maintenant. » Jacob se redressa et embrassa Bella langoureusement, amoureusement comme jamais je ne m'étais permis de le faire à cause de ma nature. J'appréciais ses pensées comme je les haïssais.

Un son me fit sortir de mes idées noires. Un hurlement, non plusieurs hurlements. Je levai mes yeux sur les Quileutes en face de nous. Ils étaient neuf à pousser un hurlement qui n'était rien d'autre que celui d'un loup. Mais ça sonnait plus comme un chant. Malgré moi, je fus impressionné. Une telle énergie émanait d'eux. Jacob souriait à Bella et se recula d'elle. Il prit part à ce chant tandis que Bella le dévorait des yeux en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Combien de fois avait-elle eu ce geste face à moi et me regardait avec émerveillement ? Maintenant, ils étaient dédiés à un autre.

Mais ce fut la réaction qu'elle a eu quand Jacob mit fin à son hurlement qui me fit le plus de mal. Elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait embrassée avec empressement et presque férocement. Elle tenait sa chemise entre ses poings pour l'attirer à elle alors que Jacob l'entourait de ses bras puissants pour la rapprocher de lui. Quand il mit fin à leur baiser, il ajouta doucement mais suffisant assez fort pour que ceux qui possède une ouïe très développée l'entendent :

« Pas tout de suite mon cœur mais je te promets que ce soir je répondrai à chacun de tes désirs. » puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Hé ben Bella on a tellement envi de sa nuit de noce que tu ne peux pas te tenir ! » s'exclama un Quileute

« En même temps, ils n'ont pas attendu la nuit de noce pour s'y mettre. » répliqua un autre sous les rires de tous excepté Charlie qui vira au rouge et Bella dont ses joues prirent un teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. Un grognement commençait à naître au fond de ma gorge.

« Non Edward, tu dois rester calme. » fit Alice d'un ton autoritaire. Elle s'approcha du découvert des arbres et fit briller sa main. Bella tourna sa tête vers nous et nous fit un sourire resplendissant. Toute ma colère disparue, seule la nostalgie restée. Cela aussi ne me sera jamais plus adressé.

Jacob souleva Bella et quittèrent la falaise suivis par les autres. Quand ils disparurent de notre champ de vision, nous retournâmes à la villa. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai. Quelques minutes passèrent et Alice m'informa de sa venue. Je restai étendu sur mon canapé à regarder l'extérieur.

« Alors, regrettes-tu d'avoir assisté à son union ? » Je ne répondis pas.

« _Edward, je ne peux pas prétendre connaître ce que tu traverses en ce moment mais je suis là, alors m'ignore pas._ » me transmit Alice par la pensée. Je lui tendis la main, la fis asseoir sur le canapé et je posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle caressa mes cheveux comme on fait à un enfant qu'on essaye d'apaiser.

« Non je ne regrette pas. Mais la revoir et surtout savoir que tous les gestes qu'elle avait envers moi sont adressés à un autre me fait encore plus de mal que vivre sans elle. »

« Veux-tu que je te montre ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque de Victoria, c'est le meilleur. »

« Vas-y, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui de toute façon. » Alice se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle fit dérouler l'instant où ils avaient entendu battre un autre cœur dans le corps de Bella, la réaction de tous et même celle de Jacob quand il le sut, les décisions qui furent prises, l'attention de Carlisle qu'il portait envers Bella surtout au début de sa grossesse quand elle était fatiguée à cause des nausées. Les virées shopping qu'Alice organisait pour vêtir Bella et le futur bébé, la création de la chambre de bébé par Esmé, la construction de leur maison et actuellement celle du garage de Jacob et de deux autres Quileutes jusqu'à leur union.

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je pense savoir ce que ressent Rosalie. » Alice baissa ses yeux vers moi. « Le fait qu'elle envie les humains. Maintenant, je suis dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. » Je fermai les yeux et me mis sur le coté afin que mon visage soit caché par les vêtements d'Alice. J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir mais ne prêtai pas attention à la personne qui s'agenouilla derrière moi.

« _Ho mon chéri_ » Esmé qui d'autre et sans vraiment le sentir venir, des sanglots secs firent trembler mon corps. Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, Alice me caressant les cheveux alors qu'Esmé me serrait contre elle en me berçant.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Beaucoup plus triste que les derniers postés. Il donne le ton face à ce qui vous attend dans une dizaine de chapitres.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma nouvelle beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 30

POV Bella

Depuis que j'avais fait l'annonce de notre union, Alice ne s'arrêtait plus. Entre choisir différents tissus pour nos costumes et les fleurs, plus le décor pour la maison et tout ce qui allait avec un mariage. Heureusement que j'avais choisi la tradition quileute au moins je n'avais pas à courir faire les magasins avec Alice.

Celle-ci s'était renseignée auprès de Sue et Emily qui lui avait montré ses costumes. A partir de là elle fit ses propres recherches et dessina plusieurs esquisses afin que je choisisse celle qui me plaisait le plus. Elle les avait toutes dessinées avec un modèle de femme enceinte afin de mieux voir comment les symboles et les décorations tomberaient.

Je la laissai faire, quelque part j'appréciai cela au moins je n'avais pas à me soucier qu'il manquerait quelque chose. Il avait été décidé que mon ensemble serait fait deux jours avant l'union afin que la jupe soit ajustée parfaitement à ma silhouette.

Tous les jours j'avais droit à la visite d'Alice et d'Esmé, de temps en temps Carlisle se joignait à elles afin de vérifier mon état. Mais celui-ci était à chaque fois plus que satisfaisant. Je me sentais en pleine forme. Les autres Cullen étaient avec Jacob, Quil et Embry pour monter le garage. Depuis que notre maison était terminée, Rosalie avait pris le projet en main et en était le maître d'œuvre. D'après les dires d'Alice, elle s'éclatait à donner des ordres à cinq hommes d'un gabarit beaucoup plus développé que la normale. La connaissant, elle devait vraiment apprécier de jouer au chef et qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

J'avais passé aussi ma deuxième échographie et ce fut sans surprise que le médecin nous annonça que c'était un garçon. Celui-ci se trouvait en parfaite santé. Il se développait parfaitement et si on se référait à la courbe de croissance du fœtus, il sera un beau bébé et non une crevette. Mais pour le moment, ça ne voulait rien dire, il faudra attendre la prochaine échographie pour vraiment estimer le futur poids du bébé à sa naissance. Mon poids était satisfaisant. Je n'avais pris que 4.5 kg depuis le début de ma grossesse malgré le fait que j'avais l'impression de me goinfrer à longueur de temps.

Depuis trois jours Alice, Esmé, ma mère, Sue et Emily s'affairaient autour de moi entre prendre mes mesures, trouvaient la couleur de fleurs, qui seront accrochées à mes cheveux, qui irait le mieux avec mon teint et mon costume, harmonisaient celui de Jacob plus toute la décoration de la maison qui dépendrait des fleurs. Bref c'était l'effervescence. Heureusement que Phil, Billy et mon père s'étaient portés volontaires pour éviter les débordements et qu'elles ne me fassent pas faire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais de les voir presque hystériques me faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. De temps en temps j'émettais mon opinion surtout quand elles n'étaient pas d'accord. Mais la bonne humeur restait toujours présente et si un homme risquait un commentaire, il se faisait injurier sous nos éclats de rire.

Enfin nous y étions, d'ici quelques heures je serai unie à Jacob. Malgré que ce ne fasse pas partie des traditions quileutes, il avait été décidé que les hommes s'habilleraient chez Sam et les femmes chez moi. Je me retrouvai donc avec Alice, Rosalie, Esmé ma mère et Emilie qui tournaient autour de moi pour m'aider à m'habiller, me maquiller, me coiffer. Je me demandais qui de nous était la plus stressée. C'était vrai que je me sentais un peu anxieuse mais je n'étais pas hystérique non plus. Je pensais que c'était ma mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de dire que son bébé allait se marier et serait mère à son tour. D'ailleurs Emily l'entraîna chez elle pour qu'elle aide soit disant Phil à se préparer. Je crus surtout qu'Emily ne souhaitait pas que je stresse d'avantage. Du coup je me retrouvais qu'avec les femmes Cullen.

« Il est fort possible que tu nous voies pas Bella de l'autre coté de la falaise. On sera trop loin pour tes yeux. » Je fis la moue car elles comptaient beaucoup pour moi. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il le faut je me ferai briller pour que tu saches que nous sommes là. D'accord ? » ajouta Alice

« Oui » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Quand les dernières fleurs furent installées dans mon chignon, elles me mirent d'abord la jupe afin de vérifier si elle ne me serrait pas le ventre puis elles m'enfilèrent ma chemise qui me moulait parfaitement. Ma poitrine était mise en valeur sans montrer une parcelle de peau, puis elle s'étira sur mon ventre afin de le couvrir comme une seconde peau. Les chaussures étaient assorties au beige de mon ensemble et les fleurs blanches correspondaient à la broderie qui recouvrait ma chemise et ma jupe. Mon maquillage était très léger et restait dans des tons naturels. Quand je fus prête, Rosalie alla chercher Jacob pour qu'on puisse commencer à se diriger vers la falaise alors qu'elles repartiraient se préparer chez elle.

« Whaou Bella tu es vraiment magnifique. » Je rougis aux compliments de Jacob et je le détaillai de la tête au pied. Nos costumes étaient de même teinte mais la décoration de Jacob était marron foncé mais restait identique à la mienne. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ma joue avant de passer son bras derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux pour me soulever.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser aller à pieds jusqu'à la falaise tout de même »

« Jacob, je ne suis pas en sucre mais juste enceinte, je peux marcher. »

« Hors de question, le sol est loin d'être plat, je refuse de prendre le moindre risque de te voir trébucher. » répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je ne ripostai pas et me laissai aller contre lui. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas que je marche alors j'allai en profiter pour me blottir contre son torse. Un coup se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Billy.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et répondîmes en même temps

« Nous le sommes ». Tout le monde s'était réuni devant chez nous. Ma mère se remit à pleurer alors Phil lui frottait le dos pour la calmer, mon père qui était comme à son habitude très discret sur les démonstrations d'affection avaient ses yeux qui brillaient plus que d'habitude. Sue lui tenait le bras et le caressait de bas en haut. Les Quileutes par contre avaient tous un sourire plaqué sur le visage et se permettaient quelques vannes. Paul prit Billy dans ses bras pour l'emmener et Jared le fauteuil roulant. Ben et Angela faisaient également partis du cortège, ils avaient réussi également leurs études et avaient trouvé du travail sur Seattle. Sam prit la tête de notre groupe et nous guida jusqu'à la falaise où ils avaient l'habitude de sauter.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés, chacun se mit sur un côté de façon à créer une haie d'honneur. Jacob et moi toujours dans ses bras avancèrent entre eux suivi par Paul et Jared pour mettre Billy devant nous. Jacob me posa sur mes pieds en même temps que Billy dans son fauteuil. Il nous regarda avec un grand sourire puis s'adressa à mon père :

« Alors Charlie, si on nous avait dit vingt en arrière que j'unirai mon fils avec ta fille, tu aurais dit quoi ? »

« Rien je pense, juste j'aurai ri. » rigola Charlie joint par Billy.

« Bon, soyons un peu sérieux. Bella, Jacob nous sommes tous réunis ici parce que vous souhaitez vous unir l'un à l'autre. Dès la fin de cette cérémonie, vous devrez regarder tous les deux dans la même direction tout en prenant soin réciproquement de votre bien aimé face à toutes les éventualités. » Billy continua à nous décrire nos devoirs envers notre conjoint.

Je l'écoutai que d'une oreille alors que mes souvenirs refaisaient surface. Je me souvins de nous enfant en train de faire des châteaux de sable sous la surveillance de nos pères, puis mon retour à Forks et notre rencontre lors de la sortie à la Push avec les copains du lycée, la manière dont j'avais tenté de le séduire, pour connaître leurs légendes, qui avait fonctionné plus que je ne l'espérais à l'époque. La venue de Jacob au bal de fin d'année pour me prévenir de ne plus fréquenter les Cullen. Il y a eu les quelques visites de Jacob lors de ma période post rupture avec Edward dont je ne me souvenais pas. Mon come back auprès de Jacob avec les motos et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous étions plus quittés.

D'abord il avait été un fin rayon de soleil qui réussissait de temps en temps à me faire revivre grâce à ses sourires puis nos éclats de rire jusqu'à cette fameuse sortie au cinéma où Mike fut malade et Jacob en profita pour me faire une petite déclaration sur ses intentions à mon égard et les jours suivants où je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de sa part jusqu'à ce que je vienne le voir chez lui. Ce jour là où tout a basculé, Jacob s'imprégna de moi et m'expliqua tout, ce lien qui nous unissait et qui était plus puissant qu'un coup de foudre car rien ne pourra le détruire.

Vinrent la formation de notre couple, notre premier appartement, notre première fois qui restera mémorable jusqu'à mon dernier souffle puis les attaques répétitives de Victoria qui échouèrent toutes. Et pour finir ma grossesse qui fut le plus beau de tous les cadeaux et le plus inattendu également. Ce garçon qui était très dynamique dans mon ventre fut ma plus belle réussite. J'espérais qu'il serait comme son père, le même sourire et les mêmes cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Jacob avaient avant qu'il ne se transforme.

Je revins au présent alors que Jacob me prenait la main afin que Billy les noue pour qu'elles restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

« Dorénavant, vos projets, vos souhaits, vos attentes seront communs. » dit Billy solennellement. Jacob me fit face et s'accroupi devant moi. Il prit ma main qui était liée à la sienne et nous caressâmes ensemble mon ventre. Notre fils décida de se manifester à ce moment là.

« Tu as entendu, fiston, maman et papa sont unis. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Toi aussi, tu es heureux. Nous serons une famille à partir de maintenant. » s'exclama Jacob. Je le regardai et souris tendrement. Il fit la même chose et se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement notre baiser s'intensifia et nos langues se rejoignirent. Ce sont quelques raclements de gorge qui nous séparèrent mais nos regards étaient identiques. Ils exprimaient clairement le désir.

Mais celle-ci fut vite oubliée alors que la meute se fit entendre. Jacob d'ailleurs se joignit à eux pour mon plus grand plaisir. Les hormones de grossesse aidant, quand il se tut je ne pus m'empêcher d'empoigner sa chemise et de le faire descendre à ma hauteur afin de l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement. Il se recula afin de nous laisser respirer et me glissa dans l'oreille :

« Pas tout de suite mon cœur mais je te promets que ce soir je répondrai à chacun de tes désirs. » et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres mais tendre.

« Hé ben Bella on a tellement envie de sa nuit de noce que tu ne peux pas te tenir ! » s'exclama Quil.

« En même temps, ils n'ont pas attendu la nuit de noce pour s'y mettre. » répliqua Embry sous les rires de tous exceptés mon père qui vira au rouge et mes joues firent la même chose mais plus à cause de l'embarras. Un éclat de lumière me fit tourner la tête vers la falaise opposée. Alice était là avec tous les autres. Elle m'avait fait signe comme elle me l'avait dit. Je leur souris grandement pour les remercier d'être présents même éloignés ils étaient avec moi.

Jacob passa sa main sur ma joue celle qui était encore reliée à la mienne et je me retournai vers lui. Il me souleva à nouveau dans ses bras et partîmes vers notre maison. Notre lien faisait garder ma main contre mon ventre et notre enfant en profita pour venir s'y frotter. D'ailleurs il resta un moment caler contre celle-ci.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés chez nous, tout le monde mit main à la pate. Les femmes sortaient les différents plats qui avaient été préparés pour l'occasion alors que les hommes assemblaient les tables qu'on nous avait prêtées et mirent les couverts. Bien sûr on m'avait donné l'ordre de m'assoir et de ne rien faire. J'avais beau protester, personne ne m'écoutait. Je m'étais quand même levée et avais aidée pour la présentation des plats. Je m'étais mêlée aux conversations qui allaient bon train.

Ma mère et Angela discutaient des différences entre notre union et le mariage traditionnel à l'église. Angela et Ben s'étaient mariés l'été suivant notre première année d'université à cause des exigences des parents d'Angela qui obligeaient celle-ci à être en internat dans un bâtiment uniquement destiné aux filles. Et bien sûr il y avait le couvre feu, elle ne pouvait sortir jusqu'à 22h00. Du coup, ils avaient sauté le pas et avaient vécu dans le studio que Ben louait à l'époque.

Sue, Emily et Leah faisaient des pronostics sur les futures unions. Quels couples seraient les suivants. Les hommes nous appelèrent pour nous prévenir que tout était en ordre et qu'ils nous attendaient. Lorsque Jacob me vit arriver en tenant un saladier, il accourut pour me le prendre des mains et m'accompagner jusqu'à nos places. Les plats furent passés en faisant le tour de la table et chacun émit son commentaire sur ce qu'il goûtait. Je me retournai vers Jacob et parlai assez fort pour que les plus proches entendent :

« Avec les filles, on a fait un pronostic sur le prochain couple qui s'unira. » Embry recracha la gorgée de vin qu'il buvait sur Sam. Tout le monde se tut face au spectacle avant d'éclater de rire au vu de l'expression de Sam.

« J'en connais un qui aura besoin de courir très vite d'ici peut de temps » s'exclama Paul.

« Sam, excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te rembourserai ta chemise. »

« Toi et moi demain dans les bois. » répliqua Sam, Embry déglutit difficilement et je rajoutai pour la peine.

« Tu voulais participer à notre pari également. » Il me lança un regard noir qu'il détourna rapidement. Je regardai Jacob à mes cotés qui fixait Embry.

« Et relax tout le monde, c'est sensé être un jour de joie, alors amusons-nous. » fis-je. Tout le monde repartit à manger ce que contenait leur assiette et les plats recommencèrent à tourner comme les discussions.

Un peu avant 16h00, on sonna à la porte. Jacob me regarda et je haussai les épaules pour lui signaler que je n'étais pas au courant. Il fit le tour de la maison et revint avec deux hommes derrière lui qui portaient une pièce montée. Nous fîmes de la place et ils la posèrent sans difficulté. L'un deux me tendit une carte avant de partir que j'ouvris immédiatement et lus :

_Bella, _

_Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne mangeons pas que nous ne pouvons pas participer au repas._

_Je n'ai entendu que du bien de ce pâtissier, j'espère que ça vous conviendra._

_Encore toute mes félicitations._

_Alice, Esmé, Rosalie et leurs époux._

« Je vais les … »

« Les quoi, les étrangler, faut-il pour cela que t'arrive à leur mettre la main dessus. » rigola Seth. Leah qui était à côté de lui le frappa au bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je pensais surtout qu'elle était en train de l'engueuler sévèrement. Heureusement, il ne dit rien de compromettant pour que Ben, Angela, ma mère ou Phil ne comprennent le sous-entendu.

Jacob et moi découpèrent notre gâteau de mariage et distribuâmes à chacun deux choux. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce fut un vrai régal. Dommage qu'il n'y en avait pas plus car j'en aurai pris une deuxième part malgré que je m'étais goinfrée durant tout le repas. D'ailleurs même mon fils me fit remarquer à quel point ça m'avait plu.

Vers 18h00, nous débarrassâmes la table et répartîmes les restes afin que chacun reparte avec quelque chose. C'est aux alentours de 19h30 que nos parents nous laissèrent afin seuls.

Jacob passa ses bras autour de mon ventre et traça sur celui-ci des cercles avec ses pouces.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je vais pouvoir profiter de ma femme. Qu'en dîtes-vous Madame Black ? » me dit-il en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

« Et que suggère mon mari ? » J'avais encore du mal à le réaliser.

« D'abord pour commencer pourquoi pas partager un bain, hum ? » me demanda-t-il en passant son nez le long de ma gorge.

« Ca me paraît bien, un moment de détente. »

« Dans ce cas. » Il me souleva comme une mariée et m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me reposa au sol et se retourna pour mettre l'eau à couler en rajoutant un produit moussant et odorant. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant que sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres afin que je les entrouvre. La mienne partit à sa rencontre et elles dansèrent un ballet des plus sensuels.

Il se recula pour reprendre notre respiration et me fit me retourner pour défaire les lacets qui maintenaient la chemise au plus prés de moi sans me sentir oppresser. Ceux-ci enlevés, il me fit face à nouveau et s'attaqua aux boutons et me la retira délicatement. Je fis la même chose avec la sienne qui était beaucoup plus simple car elle ne comportait que quelques attaches sur le haut et Jacob l'enleva en la passant par la tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la relevait son torse m'apparut nu et une montée de désir se fit ressentir dans mon bas ventre. Il ne l'avait pas encore retirée complètement que j'embrassai et léchai ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux jusqu'à lui mordiller ses tétons et les aspirer entre mes lèvres.

« Et ma belle, doucement nous avons tout notre temps » dit-il en me reculant à l'aide de ses bras. Ses mains qui étaient sur mes épaules voyagèrent sur mon buste. Elles allèrent prendre mes seins en coupe par-dessus mon soutien gorge et ses pouces titillèrent mes pointes durcies qui me firent gémir. Puis elles descendirent sur mon ventre rond avant de passer sur mes reins et rejoignirent la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qu'il ouvrit afin qu'elle tombe à mes pieds. Il s'agenouilla et me retira la jupe et mes chaussures.

Il resta dans cette position et ses yeux partirent de mes pieds et remontèrent lentement. Ses mains firent le même chemin. Elles glissèrent le long de mes bas pour s'arrêter à mon porte jarretelle dont elles défirent les crochets tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je lui souris et elles repoussèrent les bas jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il prit un de mes pieds délicatement afin de me retirer le bas et fit pareil à mon autre jambe. Il se remit droit et arrêta l'eau.

Jacob se mit face à moi et j'attrapai son pantalon pour le rapprocher de moi. Je lui défis les boutons et fis passer mes mains directement sous son boxer. Je malaxai ses fesses bien fermes et musclées. Si Jacob faisait preuve de tendresse, moi je me faisais vraiment fougueuse. Son sous-vêtement tomba en même temps que son pantalon. Avant que je me penche pour attraper ses habits, Jacob l'avait déjà fait et les plaça sur le sèche serviette avec les autres vêtements.

Il passa derrière moi et fit sauter l'attache de mon soutien gorge qui tomba le long de mes bras. Jacob l'attrapa et il se retrouva avec le reste de nos affaires. Mon string et le porte jarretelle suivirent le mouvement et nous nous retrouvâmes à égalité. Toujours dans mon dos, il se colla contre moi et me fit sentir tout son désir. Il me poussa vers la baignoire et nous y entrâmes en même temps. Il s'assit en premier et me fit le rejoindre en me soutenant. Je me calai contre lui, ses mains sur mon ventre et les miennes par-dessus les siennes.

« Enfin, un peu de calme. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on n'a pu se poser sans avoir une quelconque pression pesant sur nos épaules. » Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Quelque part ce n'est pas faux. On devait toujours être l'affut pour éviter les attaques de Victoria, puis il y a eu l'annonce du bébé et toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec, tes examens pour l'obtention de ton diplôme, puis le mariage. Avec tout ça, on n'a eu que très peu de temps pour pouvoir se poser. » Son nez se pressa contre mes cheveux, ma gorge et mon épaule droite.

« Mais ce soir, nous avons tout le temps pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. » ajouta-t-il en prenant mes seins dans ses paumes. Je tournai la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres et sa langue. Quand il prit mes tétons entre ses doigts pour les faire rouler, je gémis fortement dans sa bouche et écartai les jambes pour l'inviter à poursuivre son voyage. Sa main droite plongea dans l'eau et se plaqua contre mon centre bouillant. Je me cambrai et passai une main derrière mon dos pour attraper sa verge bien dressée. Je commençai un mouvement de va et vient alors que deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent. Je relâchai sa bouche pour que mon cri se libère. J'avais tellement envi de lui. Je renforçai ma prise sur son membre et accélérai mes gestes, tandis que son pouce traçait des cercles sur mon clitoris et qu'un autre de ses doigts parti frotter ma petite entrée.

« JACOBBBB, OH OUI, ENCORRRREEEEEE »

« Bella, plus …. Vite » Nous nous accordâmes dans nos mouvements et nous pompâmes plus rapidement. Jacob frotta avec plus d'insistance mon clitoris et mon petit trou tout en pinçant mon téton alors que mes doigts se faisaient plus pressants sur son sexe. Je me servis de mon dos pour le comprimer davantage. Après quelques allers retours nous vîmes en même temps en criant le prénom de l'autre. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, moi blottie contre lui et ses bras autour de moi jusqu'au moment où je se sentis l'eau se refroidir. Jacob nous mit debout et nous lava. Une fois rincés, Jacob m'enroula dans mon peignoir et il se posa une serviette sur les hanches. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et je me dirigeai vers la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Euh, je pensais que tu aurais souhaité continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer. » répondis-je hésitante.

« J'en ai bien l'intention mais d'abord, il y a autre chose à faire, celle de reprendre des forces, surtout toi. Il est hors de question que tu sautes un repas même si celui de midi était conséquent. » Je ne répondis pas et le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'affalai sur une chaise et le laissai faire réchauffer les restes. Nous mangeâmes en partageant les moments importants de la journée et le comportement de certains.

Quand tout fut rangé et nettoyé, je pris la main de Jacob et l'emmenai dans notre chambre. Il me suivit sans résistance avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon maintenant qu'on a repris des forces, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Je lui arrachai la serviette qu'il portait et fis tomber mon peignoir à mes pieds. Je me rapprochai de lui en le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Je le poussai afin qu'il tombe dessus sur le dos. Il me tendit les bras pour que je vienne à ses cotés. Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Allonge toi complètement » Il se recula et se mit en travers du lit. Je m'agenouillai à coté de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me redressai et lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de me retourner et de l'enjamber afin que mon sexe soit au-dessus de son visage et le sien à porter de ma bouche. Vu mon état c'était certainement la dernière fois que nous nous donnerons du plaisir dans cette position. Mon ventre en était presque gênant.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Jacob d'attraper mes hanches afin de me rapprocher vers sa bouche. Sa langue s'enfonça directement en moi. Je poussai un cri sous la surprise et lui rendis la pareille en faisant buter son chibre au fond de ma gorge et en cajolant ses bourses. La boule de désir monta rapidement. Jacob explora en profondeur mon intimité alors qu'il alternait entre ses lèvres qui aspiraient mon clitoris ou ses dents qui le mordillaient tandis que ma petite entrée était elle aussi sollicitée par son autre main.

De mon côté, j'utilisai mes dents sans aucune pression alors que ma langue tournait autour de son gland. Une de mes mains n'avait pas bougé de place et s'occupait toujours de ses testicules et l'autre faisait des va et vient sur la partie qui ne pouvait pénétrer dans ma bouche. On s'amusa encore quelques minutes à ce petit jeu de qui de nous deux cédera le premier mais aucun ne gagna puisque notre jouissance se fit commune. Je roulai sur le côté car je ne voulais pas m'effondrer sur mon ventre. Quand je revins à la réalité, je me trouvai dans les bras de Jacob qui me maintenait contre lui mon dos contre son torse.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Moi aussi Jake, je t'aime. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu es en forme car ce n'est pas terminé. »

« Hum, c'est quand tu veux ma puce » et pour confirmer ses dires, son sexe tendu vint se presser contre mes fesses. Je me retournai dans ses bras et dus me reculer pour laisser la place à mon ventre. Je le poussai à nouveau sur le dos et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fis passer une de mes jambes au-dessus de son bassin et me retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« N'oublie pas que tu as dit que tu répondrais à tous mes désirs ce soir. » Son sourire s'agrandit et je m'empalai sur sa verge. Nous gémîmes de concert. Jacob se saisit de mes hanches et m'aida à imprimer un rythme d'abord assez lent pour nous laisser le temps de préparer notre futur orgasme et petit à petit le rythme s'accéléra. Jacob venait à ma rencontre et ses mains saisirent mes seins qu'il cajola tendrement puis se concentra sur mes pointes qu'il roula entre ses doigts.

Je me penchai en arrière et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses puissantes afin de me cambrer. Il put s'enfoncer en moi encore plus loin et buter contre mon point G. Je ne retenais pas mes cris que provoquaient ses coups de rein. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, je sentais que j'allai m'effondrer, je ne savais pas comment j'arrivai encore à garder cette position. Le plaisir était trop intense, la boule de jouissance bien trop grosse et je perdis pied. Mon orgasme dépassa les précédents et je me laissai tomber. Jacob posa ses mains sur mes côtes et me rejoignit dans l'extase.

Lorsqu'il finit d'éjaculer, il sortit directement de moi et me fit allonger contre lui. Je sentis à peine une couverture être posée sur moi et sombrai dans le sommeil.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le mariage sous un POV différent mais je pense qu'il était quand même indispensable. Le prochain chapitre concernera l'accouchement. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma nouvelle beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Promis le prochain arrivera plus rapidement.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 3

POV Bella

Une envie de faire pipi me réveilla. Il me restait encore dix jours avant l'arrivée de mon fils dans ce monde. Je sortis du lit. J'avais senti Jacob se coucher il y a seulement deux heures. C'était sa dernière patrouille jusqu'à ce que notre enfant naisse. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me soulageai avant de retourner me coucher. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver une position dans laquelle j'étais bien. Je sentais de temps à autre une petite gêne qui venait et repartait mais n'y faisait pas attention. Finalement, je m'assoupis jusqu'au moment où une vive douleur se fit ressentir. Je me mis sur le dos et quelques secondes plus tard elle disparût. Je regardai Jacob dormir en ronflant légèrement ce qui me fit sourire. Une autre douleur apparût aussi forte que la première. Je sentais mon utérus se tendre et devenir dur. Je réalisai alors qu'il s'agissait d'une contraction.

Je me remémorai ce que m'expliquait la sage femme. « Lors des premières contractions, ne paniquez pas. Attendez qu'elles deviennent régulières et quand elles apparaissent toutes les cinq minutes et cela depuis plus d'une heure, alors vous devez partir pour la maternité. Mais pendant tout ce laps de temps essayez de vous détendre. Faites des activités qui vous plaisent pour ne pas vous focalisez sur la douleur. »

Sur ces bons conseils, j'allai jusqu'au salon. A l'entrée de celui-ci je m'immobilisai car une contraction se fit sentir. Je me penchai en avant en tendant les bras pour me reposer sur le mur et écartai les jambes. Il s'avérait que dans cette position c'était moins douloureux. Quand elle passa, je me remis droite et allai prendre mon livre sur la table basse. Je fis demi-tour et rentrai à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour en prendre un. Je pensais que le bain et un livre pour m'évader me permettraient de me détendre assez facilement. J'allumai l'eau et bouchai l'évacuation. Je rajoutai du produit moussant plus pour son odeur que pour la mousse. Je me déshabillai et m'installai dans l'eau chaude. Quand je fus bien à l'aise, je pris mon bouquin et me plongeai dans l'histoire.

Au bout d'une trente minutes environ, les douleurs étaient moins violentes. Je les comparai à celles que j'avais lorsque j'étais indisposée. De temps en temps j'enlevai de l'eau pour la renouveler afin que je n'ais pas froid.

Quarante minutes plus tard, une contraction se fit plus intense, j'en aurai crié tellement que j'eus mal. Je regardai mon réveil qui m'indiquait quatre heures du matin pile. J'essayai de me reconcentrer sur le livre mais une seconde contraction aussi violente que la précédente m'en empêcha. Je regardai une nouvelle fois l'heure et il ne s'était écoulé que trois minutes. Et pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit les contractions se répétèrent toutes les trois minutes. Rester dans cette position devenait insupportable. Je sortis du bain et mis mon peignoir. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'agripper au bord du lavabo qu'une nouvelle contraction arriva et me coupa le souffle. Quand je retrouvai mes moyens je fis la seule chose qui pourrait m'apporter du réconfort :

« JACOB » M'époumonai-je. J'entendis du bruit dans notre chambre et le vis arriver encore ensommeillé. Mais dès qu'il me vit, il fut à mes cotés en deux grandes enjambées.

« J'ai trop mal. » dis-je avant qu'il me pose une seule question. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je fermai les yeux et serra la vasque de toutes mes forces en essayant de retenir le cri de douleur. Quand la douleur s'atténua, je m'accroupis en me tenant au meuble.

« Bella, dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » me supplia Jacob. Je me retournai pour le voir et sa douleur et son impuissance face à la situation me frappa.

« Je ne suis pas sure d'être capable d'aller à l'hôpital. Ca va trop vite. » expliquai-je en haletant. « Appelle, hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Je sentis un mouvement d'air à mes cotés puis Jacob parlait au téléphone. Quand je pus retrouver ma voix, les mots sortirent tous seuls :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écartèle le bassin. » finis-je en pleurant.

« Carlisle » dit Jacob et il raccrocha. Il se rapprocha de moi et caressa mon dos. Cela me fit du bien mais trop rapidement une contraction fit son apparition. Une forte envie de pousser me prit et pour la première fois je cris. J'étais dépassée, je ne savais pas comment réagir, ce que je devais faire. Suivre mon instinct et faire ce que mon corps me dicter ou attendre Carlisle pour me guider. Heureusement, que je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, vive la vitesse vampirique.

« Bella peux-tu t'allonger que je t'ausculte ? » Je secouai la tête négativement. Je savais qu'être allongée serait une vraie torture pour moi.

« D'accord, je vais devoir te faire un toucher pour connaître l'évolution de ton col. » J'hochai la tête. Je sentis sa main se frayait un chemin entre mes cuisses et s'enfonçait en moi. Il s'arrêta rapidement et écarta ses doigts avant de les retirer précipitamment.

« Bella, la tête du bébé est déjà engagé, tu as rompu la poche des eaux quand ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas, j'étais dans le bain quand les contractions se sont faites plus douloureuses. » dis-je essoufflée et en larmes

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, on n'a plus le choix, tu vas accoucher ici. Jacob, agenouille-toi et assis-toi sur tes talons en écartant les jambes. » Je ne le vis pas bouger, trop préoccupée de mon état. Deux mains me firent lâcher ma prise et me portèrent contre Jacob. Mes fesses étaient posées sur les cuisses de Jacob, mes pieds à plat sur le sol du côté extérieur de ses jambes. Ses bras m'entourèrent sous ma poitrine et les miennes s'agrippèrent à ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé pour toi Jacob mais tu vas souffrir un peu. » ajouta Carlisle

« Je m'en fous royalement, tant que Bella va bien ainsi que le bébé, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la salle de bain et entra.

« On m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de moi. Au mon Dieu, Bella ! » S'exclama Sue. Une vague de douleur me fit crier.

« Bella il faut que tu pousses maintenant. » fit Carlisle d'une voix autoritaire. Je me cramponnai à Jacob en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau et poussa de toutes mes forces.

« Reprends ton souffle et pousse encore. » m'ordonna Carlisle. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et serrai la mâchoire en même temps que je poussai. Les bras de Jacob se contractèrent eux aussi, quelque part, il s'imaginait pousser en même temps que moi. La contraction passa et je relâchai tout. Mon souffle était de plus en plus haché. Sue faisait des va et vient et préparer des serviettes en éponges, une bassine d'eau chaude, un gant. Je la vis partir de la salle de bain avant qu'une contraction ne revienne.

Sans même que Carlisle me le dise, je me mis à pousser tout ce que je pus. J'ai senti une vive douleur dans mon vagin qui me fit hurler et m'arrêter.

« Carlisle qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Jacob.

« Ce n'est rien c'est normal, Bella continue, tu y es presque encore deux ou trois poussées et le bébé sera là. » Je puisai le peu d'énergie qui me restait et poussai encore et encore.

« C'est bon Bella arrête maintenant. » Je me laissai retomber contre le torse de Jacob. Je sentis Carlisle manipuler mon bébé et le tirer hors de moi. Je tendais déjà les bras pour qu'il me le donne. Un cri se fit entendre, le plus beau son du monde, la voix de notre fils. Mes larmes se déversèrent sans que je m'en rende compte lorsque Carlisle me le déposa dans les bras.

« Bella, ouvre ton peignoir. Le bébé se sentira mieux s'il était contre ta peau. » Jacob défit le nœud et ouvrit les pans. Je plaçai mon enfant contre moi poitrine. Sa bouche alla se coller contre ma peau comme s'il voulait aspirer.

« Il veut téter. » Sue que je n'avais pas captée jusqu'à présent se rapprocha de moi. Elle positionna mon fils afin que son ventre soit face à mon corps. Elle m'aida à mettre sa tête face à mon sein et j'orientai celui-ci devant sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt que ma pointe fut contre sa langue. Je sentis une légère aspiration. Sa petite main qui formait un point jusqu'à présent se décrispa et se plaça sur mon sein. Jacob leva sa main et caressa la tête de notre fils.

« Jacob, tu veux couper le cordon. » demanda Carlisle. Jacob hésita à prendre les ciseaux mais coupa avec détermination le cordon. Quelques minutes passèrent et notre fils relâcha sa prise autour de mon mamelon. Il s'était endormi.

« Bella, donne le moi, je vais le nettoyer et l'habiller. » Je lui tendis mon bébé et elle le prit tendrement. « Jacob vient avec moi, tu vas devoir apprendre à t'occuper de lui. »

« Mais Bella … »

« Je reste avec elle, suit Sue. » Fit Carlisle. Jacob me souleva car j'étais toujours sur ses cuisses. Il me reposa précautionneusement au sol, se leva et sortit de la salle de bain avec notre fils et Sue.

« Bon maintenant à nous, je vais te retirer ton placenta, ce n'est pas douloureux. D'accord. » Je hochai de la tête et m'allongeai complètement au sol. Je pris une serviette avec laquelle je formais une boule et la mise sous ma tête. Je regardai Carlisle tirer sur le cordon et ressortir une grosse poche. C'en était écœurant. Il la manipula avant de se tourner vers moi.

« C'est bon, il est complet. Bon maintenant que cela est fait, je vais te nettoyer un peu et te recoudre. »

« Comment ça me recoudre ? » paniquai-je

« Bella tu te rappelles la vive douleur qui t'a fait crier alors que tu poussais ? En fait tu t'es déchirée le périnée. » Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau, j'avais l'impression de retomber lourdement au sol. « Ce n'est rien Bella, d'habitude nous pratiquons une épisiotomie quand la patiente est sous péridurale mais dans ton cas, tout c'est passé très rapidement. Est-ce que pendant tes cours avec la sage femme, vous en aviez discuté ? »

« Oui » répondis-je d'une voix tremblotante

« Donc tu es au courant qu'en moyenne 70% des femmes lors de leur premier accouchement subissent cet acte chirurgical. Même si je n'ai pas incisé, cette déchirure correspond à ce geste. » Il plongea le gant dans l'eau et m'essuya d'abord les fesses et remonta petit à petit vers mon sexe. Dire que j'étais gênée était un euphémisme. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Une piqure me ramena directement à la situation.

« Carlisle ? » l'appelai-je

« Je t'anesthésie localement pour que tu ne sentes pas mes mouvements. D'ici quelques minutes les sensations réapparaîtrons. » Je retournai à la contemplation de l'extérieur malgré qu'il faisait nuit noire. Je ne sentais strictement rien et ne voulais pas savoir ce que Carlisle fabriquait alors je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs. Notre fils était le portrait craché de son père. Les cheveux bien noirs, la peau déjà un peu colorée. Il me tardait de le retrouver. Il me manquait déjà.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. Je vais te prescrire ce qu'il te faut pour pouvoir nettoyer correctement tes points et d'ici quinze jours, il ne devrait plus rien rester. Toutefois si tu ressens une gêne dis le moi et je regarderai si la cicatrisation est correcte. On est bien d'accord ? »

« Oui Carlisle » répondis-je obéissante.

« Bon, je vais demander à Sue de t'aider à te rhabiller et vérifier que ton fils se porte bien. Au fait tu ne nous as jamais dit son nom. » Je souris.

« William » Il me rendit mon sourire et partit en même temps que Sue rentrait.

« Bella tu avais acheté tout le nécessaire pour le post-accouchement. »

« Oui regarde dans le dernier tiroir en bas dans ce meuble. » fis-je en lui montrant du doigt. Elle sortit une culotte jetable ainsi qu'une serviette hygiénique bien épaisse. Quand elles firent en place, elle me retira le peignoir qu'elle mit dans une bassine. Il devait être taché de sang et pas qu'un peu. Elle me refit une toilette plus poussée que celle de Carlisle et me passa un tee shirt de Jacob.

« Jacob, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? » Celui-ci arriva avec notre fils dans les bras. Il dormait toujours, il me le passa et me souleva du sol. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Au fait, comment vont tes épaules ? »

« Pff, comme si tu pouvais me faire mal, je n'ai plus rien, plus aucune trace. Tu n'as même pas réussi à me faire saigner. » rigola-t-il.

« Si ce n'est que ça la prochaine fois, je te ferai saigner » Il fit la grimace et répliqua en souriant :

« Tu penses déjà à faire un autre enfant. » Face à ma grimace, il rigola avant de revenir sérieux.

« T'imagine pas l'angoisse que ça était Bella. Te voir souffrir et crier de douleur alors que j'étais là en tant que spectateur en rien pouvoir faire. C'était horrible. »

« Oublie ça Jake, maintenant William est ici avec nous en pleine santé et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu as raison, il va très bien et me ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau. C'est mon père qui va être content. » Il me déposa sur notre lit. J'allongeai William à coté de moi et posai sa main dans la mienne. Jacob s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et nous regarda tendrement. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV Edward

J'étais devant mon piano en train de jouer une mélodie dès plus sombre. Je n'arrivai pas à jouer autre chose, j'avais bien essayé le préféré d'Esmé mais je trouvais qu'il sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Les images de Bella lors de son union me hantaient tout le temps. C'était vrai, j'étais masochiste au lieu de trouver un moyen d'aller mieux je préférais me faire souffrir. Alice qui discutait avec Esmé s'interrompit d'un seul coup et je plongeai dans sa vision. Mes doigts s'immobilisèrent sur les touches qui rendirent un son très désagréable. Bella se levait de son bain, se mit son peignoir et s'appuya contre le lavabo, ses phalanges blanchissaient tellement elle se cramponnait. Quand elle se redressa elle appela Jacob avant de s'accroupir. La vision se coupa net, certainement du à l'arrivée de Jacob au prés d'elle.

« Alice dans combien de temps, ça aura lieu ? » demandai-je

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Jasper en sentant notre angoisse

« C'est immédiat, c'est en train de se produire. » me confirma-t-elle

« Jacob, parle moins vite »

« _C'est Bella, elle souffre beaucoup, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aller à l'hôpital._ »

« Calme toi Jacob, je vais venir …. »

« _J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écartèle le bassin_. » entendîmes du téléphone, c'était Bella. Carlisle redressa sa tête et me regarda.

« _Carlisle …._ » implora Jacob

« Jacob, je suis en route, je passe par la forêt. Reste auprès de Bella caresse lui le bas du dos, j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes. » répliqua Carlisle et il ferma le clapet.

« Edward, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu vas à l'hôpital et tu me prends quelques affaires. Vu ce qu'on vient d'entendre ce n'est pas une fausse alerte. Voici la liste avec tout ce dont j'aurai besoin selon divers scénarii. Dépêche-toi. » Je pris le bout de papier, le sac de sport qu'Alice me tendait et sortis en courant jusqu'à l'établissement. Avec ma vitesse, les gens ne me verront pas, ils sentiront juste un courant d'air. Je m'introduisis par la porte de service, mis une blouse blanche de Carlisle et atteignis rapidement la pièce des stocks. Je parcourus les étagères et empruntai les produits médicaux que m'avait répertorié Carlisle. Heureusement que j'avais fait médecine. Une fois que j'eus tout récupéré, je fis attention à mon voisinage et pus me faufiler sans être remarqué. Je partis directement vers la Push quand je sus que personne ne me verrait. Arrivé à la frontière, deux loups étaient déjà présents. Apparemment Carlisle avait dû les informer que je viendrai.

« Bonsoir, je dois rejoindre Carlisle, il lui faut absolument le matériel que je porte. »

« _Toi, tu fais un pas de travers et je te démembre est-ce clair ?_ » entendis-je de la part l'un des loups

« Très clair, je vous suis » un loup gris passa devant alors que le second se mit derrière moi. Au bout de quelques secondes de course, on attendit un hurlement, et c'était Bella. Sans le vouloir j'accélérai le pas et dépassa le loup devant moi mais je ne le semai pas, il réussit à me talonner jusqu'à chez Bella. Je toquai à la porte et une femme m'ouvrit. Elle me regarda d'une manière qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je baissai la tête et dis :

« Carlisle m'a demandé de lui apporter ceci. »

« Je suis au courant. Il m'a informé de ta venue, entre. »

« _Edward, tu arrêtes de respirer tout de suite, c'est clair_. » ordonna Carlisle

« Très clair Carlisle » Sue me prit le sac des mains et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas besoin de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Carlisle était devant Bella et l'encourageait à pousser. Du côté de Jacob, c'était la panique totale, il tenait sa femme dans ses bras mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider davantage. Il était encore secoué de l'avoir entendu hurler alors que Carlisle lui avait dit que c'était normal.

Je me concentrai sur Carlisle et je vis la tête du bébé sortir de son vagin. Malgré la vision de son sang, ma gorge resta tranquille, aucune brulure ne se fit ressentir. Tout ce que je voyais c'était le professionnalisme de Carlisle qui tournait le bébé afin de dégager ses épaules pour le sortir complètement de Bella. Celle-ci avait les bras tendus pour le prendre contre elle. Carlisle le lui donna avec beaucoup d'émotions. Le visage de Bella n'avait pas de prix, son bonheur était flagrant malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait face à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et la souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Carlisle tendit une paire de ciseau à Jacob qui les prit sans trop savoir quoi en faire mais qui coupa le cordon franchement. Jacob regarda ensuite le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux, sa femme qui venait de mettre au monde leur enfant et celui-ci qui tétait au sein de sa mère. Grâce à Jacob je ressentis pour la première fois une profonde admiration. Je ne pourrais jamais l'expérimenter moi-même mais de pouvoir le vivre à travers lui était un cadeau inestimable. Je comprenais de plus en plus comment Carlisle arrivait à combattre l'odeur du sang quand on avait ce genre de bonheur face à soi. Pouvoir partager des instants aussi magnifiques était un don pour nous vampire.

« _Edward, Sue et Jacob sortent de la salle de bain avec le petit. J'ai besoin que tu l'examines. Je dois m'occuper de Bella_. » m'expliqua Carlisle

« Carlisle, je ne vais pas savoir comment faire ? » répondis-je aussi faiblement que possible.

« _Je te guiderai._ » répliqua-t-il. J'allai à la rencontre de Sue et Jacob et rentrai dans une chambre qui était celle du bébé. Quand Jacob me vit, il me montra les dents en grognant tout en se mémorisant Bella juste après mon départ. Je fis la grimace mais ne répondis pas.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il n'a rien à faire ici, dégage de chez moi, laisse Bella tranquille, tu ne l'as pas fait assez souffrir comme ça._ »

« Jacob, que tu me crois ou non, je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Bella. Je l'aime trop pour ça. »

« _A d'autres, tu ne l'aurai pas abandonné au milieu de la forêt sans qu'elle ne puisse retrouver son chemin._ » Je relevai la tête et le dévisageai.

« Quand j'ai rompu avec Bella, nous étions qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de chez elle. Elle s'était déjà éloignée bien plus loin que ça seule dans les bois. » me justifiai-je. Il me regarda avec étonnement mais avant de prononcer quoi que ce soit, Sue nous coupa :

« Ce n'est pas le moment, de régler les comptes. Bella vient de mettre au monde ton fils Jacob, alors occupe toi de lui. Et toi Edward, sort. »

« Désolé de vous contredire mais Carlisle m'a demandé d'ausculter le bébé. »

« Pardon » fit Sue

« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de médecine à trois reprises, je peux vérifier s'il est en parfaite santé. » me défendis-je. Je m'approchai de l'enfant afin d'être face à lui sur le matelas de change.

« _Si tu lui fais le moindre mal je t'extermine._ » ragea Jacob.

« Me crois-tu capable de faire du mal à Bella d'une quelconque manière ? »

« _Tu l'a détruite en la quittant_. » me contra Jacob. Je ne répondis pas et me concentrai sur le bébé.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« William. » prononça Jacob.

« D'accord alors William, voyons voir si tout est bien à sa place. » Sue l'avait nettoyé pendant notre altercation. Je le pris délicatement pour le soulever et toucher sa colonne vertébrale. Je suppose que le froid de mes mains le réveilla car il se mit à pleurer presque immédiatement.

« Jacob parle lui, il connait ta voix, ça évitera qu'il ne stresse de trop. »

« Hé fiston c'est papa, bienvenue parmi nous petit bonhomme. Tu sais que tu fais la fierté de ton papa et de ta maman. Tu verras tout à l'heure il y aura aussi tes papis et certainement des amis de papa et maman qui viendront te voir fiston. » Il glissa son index dans son petit poing et William ne le lâcha pas. La voix de son père le calma rapidement alors que je continuai ma petite inspection.

Je vérifiai la forme de son crâne. Je passai mes doigts sous ses pieds pour contrôler ses réflexes puis le mis debout en le soutenant avec une main et le fis marcher. C'était incroyable. Je tenais entre mes doigts une vie d'à peine quelques minutes. Si Carlisle au début me dicter mes gestes, ils devinrent naturels après quelques manipulations. Je tenais un véritable trésor entre mes mains. Je l'allongeai dans la balance et constatai qu'il était plutôt costaud, 3kg 520. Pas étonnant que Bella se soit blessée. J'avais pris aussi un mètre lors de ma virée à l'hôpital et lui mesurait sa taille qui était de 52cm. Je notai au fur et à mesure les indications afin que Carlisle puisse lui ouvrir un dossier médical.

« C'est bon j'ai fini. Vous pouvez l'habiller maintenant. » fis-je

« Jacob, viens à mes côtés, et apprends les gestes que tu vas devoir faire souvent à partir de maintenant. » Elle lui montra comment mettre une couche, puis un body, celui-ci se boutonnait sur le devant il n'avait qu'à lui enfiler les bras puis vint le tour du pyjama qui se fermait dans le dos. Puis, elle lui mit un bonnet sur la tête, une paire de chaussettes tricotées par-dessus le pyjama et une brassière pour finir.

« Jacob tu devrais t'assoir dans le rocking chair et prendre William avec toi. De te sentir contre toi et d'entendre ta voix va soulager son angoisse et peut être même le faire dormir. » Jacob fit ce que je lui dis et le mit contre lui debout une de ses mains sous ses fesses et dans son dos alors que l'autre lui maintenait la tête. Il chuchotait à l'oreille de son fils une chanson dont je ne reconnaissais pas les paroles tout en se basculant sur le fauteuil. Cela prit à William que deux minutes pour se rendormir.

C'était quand même étrange de voir un être si petit dans les bras d'un homme avoisinant les deux mètres. Mais Jacob s'y prenait très bien, d'autres pères auraient paniqué rien qu'à l'idée de le toucher par peur de lui faire mal alors que Jacob agissait naturellement. Je souris face à cette scène et un flash m'éblouit. Sue avait trouvé l'appareil photo de Bella que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses 18 ans. Ce souvenir fit ressortir cette souffrance familière depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

« Bien maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser. Carlisle on se retrouve à la maison. »

«_ Attends moi à la frontière, je finis d'ici trois minutes. _»

« Edward on n'a pas fini tous les deux. »

« C'est quand tu veux Jacob. Tu as il me semble le numéro d'Alice dès que tu le souhaites tu l'appelles et me donne rendez-vous à la frontière. »

« Très bien, à un de ces quatre alors. »

« A plus tard, Jacob. » et je m'éclipsai hors de chez lui, les loups me suivirent jusqu'à la fin de leur territoire et quelques mètres plus loin j'attendis que Carlisle me rejoigne.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Concernant l'accouchement, c'est plus ou moins mon vécu à part que j'ai quand même pu arriver à la maternité mais j'étais complètement dilatée.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sur tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Réponse à nana : Merci pour ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

**Réponse à Madmoiselle Cams : Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme. Il y aura bien une rencontre entre Bella et Edward mais pas avant une vingtaine de chapitres. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite.**

**J'ai envoyé le chapitre pour correction il y a une dizaine de jours mais je n'ai pas eu de retour. Du coup je vous le livre tel quel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 32

POV Jacob

Sue retourna auprès de Bella pour l'habiller. Carlisle me rejoignit dans la chambre de mon fils. Je n'avais pas bougé de place, je nous faisais basculer doucement.

« Edward t'a laissé des notes sur la commode. » lui dis-je. Il les prit et rajouta certaines choses.

« J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Edward, je sais que je suis parti pris mais Jacob, je t'assure qu'Edward n'a jamais voulu faire aucun mal à Bella, il mourrait plutôt que faire un geste de déplacer envers elle. »

« Possible, mais ce n'est pas vous qu'il l'avait vu dépérir et essayé de lui redonner goût à la vie. »

« Crois-tu qu'elle aurait agi autrement si elle serait éprise d'un humain et qu'il aurait quitté ? Quand on voit que Charlie a mis presque vingt ans pour se remettre de son divorce. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle a souffert et cela je ne l'admets pas, si Edward aurait été humain je serai allé lui casser la figure mais même ça je ne peux le faire. »

« Tu sais la violence ne règle rien mais empire souvent la situation. »

« Je sais mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler » rigolai-je. « J'ai du porter Bella pour éviter à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne s'effondre à nouveau. Vous n'avez jamais entendu ses cris lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars. »

« Effectivement, notre départ lui a fait beaucoup de tort. Je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. »

« Je sais que vous appréciez beaucoup Bella, mais je refuse qu'elle souffre à nouveau. »

« C'est normal de vouloir la protéger. Je vais vous laisser. Par contre, il faut absolument que Bella boive beaucoup d'eau et qu'elle mange de préférence des aliments contenant du fer. Avec le sang qu'elle vient de perdre, son corps va être assez faible durant les prochains jours. Elle doit aussi rester le plus souvent allongée pour que sa cicatrisation se fasse correctement. »

« Merci Carlisle. »

«Pas de quoi Jacob. On viendra la voir dans trois jours, ça va être un défi de garder nos femmes pendant tout ce temps. » rigola Carlisle. Je ne pus que me joindre à lui. Connaissant Alice, ils ont intérêt à l'occuper. Carlisle sortit de la chambre et de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sue m'appela pour les rejoindre. Je me relevai avec William et l'emmenai avec moi retrouver sa mère. Celle-ci portait un de mes tee-shirt. Elle se tenait assise se soutenant de ses mains posées au sol. Je m'agenouillai prés d'elle et lui donnai notre enfant. Quand William fut bien calé dans les bras de Bella, je les soulevai et les portai jusqu'à notre lit. Elle déposa William sur le dos alors qu'elle s'allongeait à ses côtés. Je fis le tour et m'assis en m'appuyant contre la tête du lit. Cette vue me remplit de joie. Bella tenant la main de notre fils endormie avec lui et moi veillant sur eux. Voilà dorénavant quel serait mon rôle, prendre soin de ma famille quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Ils seront toujours prioritaires.

Je patientai jusqu'à 9h00 et décidai d'appeler mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'attendis deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche :

« Allo ? »

« Hé papa c'est moi, comment tu vas ? »

« Comme d'habitude, que me vaut ton appel Jacob ? »

« Au pas grand-chose, je voulais t'informer que tu venais de prendre un grade supplémentaire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien d'important » riai-je

« Attends, comment ça je viens de prendre de grade. » quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne cria :

« Bella a accouché, le bébé est né ? »

« Hé oui, William a décidé de se montrer aujourd'hui à 6h37 pour être précise »

« J'arrive, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il m'emmène à l'hôpital de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire papa, Bella a accouché à la maison, on n'a pas eu le temps d'y aller. »

« Mais comment ? »

« C'est Carlisle qui est venu et l'a assisté. »

« Ho tout le monde va bien ? »

« Bien sûr, ils dorment tous les deux. »

« Bon je passerai en début d'après-midi. »

« Très bien, je vais appeler Charlie pour le prévenir. »

« Oui, j'imagine sa tête. » rigola mon père. « Combien tu paris qu'il rougira ? » Je ris de bon cœur.

« Je vais lui dire de passer te prendre avant de venir chez nous, Sue est avec nous elle aussi a aidé Bella. »

« OK, à tout à l'heure alors. »

« A plus tard pépé. » rigolai-je et je raccrochai. J'allai dans la cuisine et me préparai à manger. Sue était devant les fourneaux et faisait une grosse omelette. Je fis couler le café.

« Mon père est prévenu, il ne reste plus que Charlie. »

« Laisse-moi faire ça tu veux. Je veux voir sa tête quand il sera devant son petit fils. » Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Elle prit mon téléphone et composa le numéro du commissariat.

« Oui, bonjour, je voudrais parler au chef Swan, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Chef Swan! »

« C'est Sue, il faut absolument que tu viennes chez Bella, il y a un problème. »

« Quoi ? C'est Bella, le bébé ? »

« Non, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas mais viens tout de suite s'il te plaît, Jacob n'est pas là et Bella ne sait pas quoi faire. »

« D'accord, j'arrive »

« Oui à tout de suite, et prends Billy au passage. »

« Ok, je t'embrasse »

« Oui moi aussi je t'embrasse. » Puis elle raccrocha. Je rigolai en imaginant un Charlie rentrant paniquer.

« Je vais dire à mon père de ne surtout rien lâcher à propos de la naissance, on pourra bien se marrer. » Je repris le téléphone.

« Papa »

« Quoi il y a un problème ? » paniqua-t-il

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais te prévenir que Charlie arrive mais on ne lui a pas dit la raison alors ne fait aucune bourde. Laisse-nous le loisir de découvrir sa tête. »

« OK, promis je jouerai l'ignorant. »

« Merci papa, à tout de suite. » Je coupai la communication et retournai dans la chambre après avoir manger mon assiette. Je rentrai le plus silencieusement possible. William commençait à gigoter des pieds et des mains. Je le pris dans mes bras pour essayer de l'apaiser mais rien faisait, il se mit à pleurer. Bella se réveilla en faisant un bon et chercha William avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

« Je crois qu'il a faim. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. » Elle ôta son tee-shirt, s'adossa contre la tête du lit et me tendit les bras. Je lui donnai précautionneusement notre fils. Elle le plaça comme lui avait montré Sue et approcha sa bouche face à son sein. William attrapa le téton entre ses lèvres et colla son visage contre. Quelque part je le jalousai avant j'étais le seul à pouvoir bénéficier de la poitrine de ma femme. Maintenant il va falloir que je la partage, pas cool surtout que je ne serai plus le prioritaire pour cela.

« Jacob pourquoi tu fais cette tête. » Je soulevai les épaules.

« Jacob » me gronda Bella

« Je vais devoir te partager. » et je lui montrai William. Elle partit à rire.

« Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. Je nourris notre enfant. »

« Mais il a quand même sa bouche collait à ton sein. » boudai-je

« Approche-toi » je m'assis à coté d'elle. « Non plus prêt » Je me collai à elle. « Regarde-moi. » Je tournai ma tête vers elle et ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes. Ma main se posa contre sa joue et j'approfondis le baiser en allant rencontrer sa langue. Les pleurs de William nous interrompirent, Bella me sourit et retourna son attention sur William. Elle le changea de sens et lui présenta son autre sein qu'il prit avec hâte.

« Il n'est pas ton fils pour rien, aussi goinfre que toi. » rigola-t-elle. Je lui souris et reportai mon regard sur mon fils.

« Profite bien William, parce que plus tard c'est papa qui reprendra ta place. » Bella partit dans un grand fou rire.

Je restai encore quelques minutes avec eux jusqu'à ce que j'attende une voiture arrivée.

« Charlie et Billy sont là. »

« Dès que William a terminé je vous rejoins. »

« Très bien, je vais faire patienter ton père parce qu'il ne le sait pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« On voulait profiter de son expression quand il l'apprendra. » Elle rigola en secouant la tête. Je quittai la chambre. Arrivé dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père et Charlie.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je en jouant les innocents.

« Sue m'a appelé pour me dire que Bella avait un problème et que je devais arriver au plus vite. » Billy essayait avec difficulté de ne pas rire.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? Au Charlie, bonjour, comment vas-tu chéri ? » ajouta Sue en l'embrassant.

« Bien, mais tu m'as demandé de venir … »

« On a réussi à mettre la main sur Jacob, tout va bien maintenant. »

« Ha »

« Un café ? » proposai-je

« Oui, s'il te plaît Jacob. » me répondit mon père. Charlie hocha la tête seulement. Apparemment il ne s'était pas remis de sa petite panique.

« Où est Bella ? »

« Elle se prépare et elle arrive. » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Billy et Sue firent la conversation pour détourner l'attention de Charlie.

« Bonjour, tout le monde » entendis-je. Je me retournai et souris à Bella. Elle avait passé ses vêtements de grossesse et tenait William dans ses bras qui remuait légèrement. Je me retournai vers Charlie et ris. Charlie avait suspendu son geste et gardé la bouche grande ouverte. Quand il reprit contenance, il dit :

« Mais quand ? »

« Cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin tôt. » Charlie se releva brusquement et alla vers sa fille. Il se pencha pour être en face de William.

«Il est magnifique. » Je me relevai et me plaçai derrière Bella en lui passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Tout c'est bien passé? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? » avant que Bella ne réponde, je répliquai :

« Carlisle a dit que tu ne devais pas rester debout, viens t'allonger sur le canapé. » Je l'entraînai vers celui-ci et la fit s'assoir doucement. Malgré ça elle grimaça. Elle me tendit notre fils et pivota afin de s'étendre. Sue lui mit quelques coussins dans son dos afin qu'elle voit tout le monde. Je me postai devant Charlie et lui tendis William. Il le prit avec un peu d'hésitation mais le tint correctement.

« Je suis désolé Bella mais je ne trouve rien de toi en lui. En plus il est plus robuste chose que tu n'étais pas à la naissance. » Charlie avait les yeux qui brillaient, il était en admiration complète face à son petit fils qui le regardait aussi. Mon père s'approcha et examina William de son regard.

« Tu as raison Charlie, c'est le portrait craché de Jake. » Mon père reporta son regard sur moi et je lus toute sa fierté qu'il me portait. Nous discutâmes un bon moment. William passa de bras en bras. Bella s'était rendormie. Et nous la laissions se reposer. C'était malgré tout éprouvant comme acte. Sue nous prépara le repas de midi. Charlie appela le commissariat pour leur annoncer qu'il prenait sa journée car son petit fils était né. Nous réveillâmes Bella pour qu'elle mange également. Sue avait préparé des steaks avec des lentilles. Bella mangea son assiette entièrement avant que William réclame la tétée.

Mais avant de le donner à Bella, je fus de corvée pour le changement de couche. Sue m'accompagna mais me laissa faire afin de me corriger. Je retournai auprès de Bella quand il fut propre, elle s'était déplacée dans notre chambre. Je les observai un moment avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Sue alla ouvrir et Emily et Sam entrèrent. Je me dirigeai vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Alors, papa, heureux ? » s'exclama Sam. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'on m'appelait ainsi et j'en étais plutôt fier.

« Très, à part de voir Bella souffrir autant, mais aussi non tout va très bien. »

« J'ai entendu ses cris de la maison. J'allai accourir quand j'aperçus Leah en loup devant chez toi. Je me suis transformé et elle m'a expliqué la situation. J'ai préféré repartir et rassurer Emily. »

« Tu as bien fait, Carlisle a su parfaitement gérer la situation. C'est grâce à lui que Bella a réussi à mettre au monde notre enfant car avant qu'il n'arrive elle était complètement paniquée et moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut voir le bébé ? » demanda Emily.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella est en train d'allaiter mais va taper à la porte de notre chambre, peut être qu'elle acceptera que tu rentres. » Emily s'y dirigea alors que j'invitai Sam à s'assoir avec nous dans le salon.

Ce fut le défilé durant toute l'après-midi, toute la meute vint nous rendre visite. Claire et Audrey s'extasièrent devant notre fils et jetèrent des regards plus qu'éloquents à Embry et Quil. Ils déglutirent et détournèrent leur regard vers l'extérieur. Je ris face à leur comportement.

Vers les 20h00, nos pères décidèrent de partir. Charlie avait envoyé un message à Renée pour la féliciter d'être devenue grand-mère. Le téléphona sonna dans la minute qui avait suivi et Bella resta environ une trentaine de minutes avec le combiné collé à l'oreille.

Bella et William s'étaient endormis depuis quinze minutes et je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Sue avait nettoyé la salle de bain à la javel. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, je pris William pour le mettre dans sa chambre. Je branchai l'appareil pour nous permettre de l'entendre même si je laissai les portes ouvertes. Je rejoignis Bella et me collai à elle. J'embrassai sa joue avant de sombrer moi aussi dans un profond sommeil.

Un pleur me fit bondir hors du lit, Bella déjà se dirigeait vers la chambre de notre fils. Je regardai le réveil, il était 1h30 du matin. Elle le ramena après lui avoir changé sa couche. Elle me le tendit et enleva son haut de pyjama afin de le nourrir. Je me recouchai et les regardai jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

Je sentis quelque chose remuer à côté de moi. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre et vis William gigoter. Je sentis une forte odeur nauséabonde. Je soulevai les draps et l'odeur me mit presque KO. Je pris William avec moi et le nettoyai. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je me suis saisi tout de suite du téléphone et appelai Carlisle.

« Allo ? »

« Carlisle, c'est Jacob, désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, William a fait caca et c'est bizarre. »

« Est-ce noir et collant ? »

« Oui exactement. »

« C'est normal, les premières selles sont toujours ainsi d'ici deux à trois jours elles seront normales. »

« Il va bien alors ? »

« Oui, très bien, ne t'inquiète mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre doute. »

« Ok et merci. »

« Pas de quoi et Bella ? »

« Elle dort. »

« Elle a besoin de repos. Nous viendront demain vous voir. »

« D'accord, bonne journée »

« Bonne journée Jacob » et je raccrochai.

« Bon si c'est normal c'est que tu vas bien hein William. » Il gigotait les jambes et m'empêchait de le nettoyer.

« William, s'il te plaît arrête de remuer. Je ne vais pas arriver à t'enlever tout ça. » J'attrapai ses chevilles et lui tins jointes au-dessus de lui pour avoir accès à ses fesses. Je ne sus pas combien de cotons passèrent pour que son derrière soit tout propre mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, j'y étais arrivé. Je lui renfilai une couche et le rhabillai après lui avoir fait des bisous sur ses cuisses qui me valurent des sourires.

Je retournai dans notre chambre et vit qu'il était 05h40. Je réveillai Bella tendrement. Elle émergea difficilement mais quand elle fut alerte, elle se saisit de notre fils et le porta au sein. Je me recouchai mais ne m'allongeai pas. Je restai poser sur mon coude afin de les regarder. De temps en temps Bella me jetait des coups d'œil en souriant. Je me penchai et déposai des baisers sur son bras jusqu'à son épaule puis me redressai pour atteindre son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils restèrent chastes par raison et non pas par manque d'envie. Je me reculai pour qu'elle change de sein. J'observai William qui tétait avec avidité. C'était clair qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup.

Je me languissais déjà qu'il est quelques années de plus afin de jouer avec lui et faire du sport également. Peut être que je pourrais lui apprendre la mécanique aussi. Je dérivais dans les années futures en imaginant tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Je dus m'endormir à nouveau car j'entendis différentes voix provenant du salon. Je m'habillai rapidement et allai les rejoindre. Sue et nos pères étaient ici et Billy avait William dans les bras. Je souris à cette vue. Je saluai tout le monde et embrassai ma femme qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

« Je te sers un café ? » me proposa-t-elle

« Non, toi tu vas t'asseoir pendant que je m'occupe du petit déjeuner. Tu l'as déjà pris ? »

« Pas encore, nos pères et Sue sont ici depuis quelques minutes. Ils sont arrivés quand j'eus fini la tétée. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 9h30 »

« Si tard, tu aurais dû me réveiller Bella. » m'offusquai-je

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peu dormi hier, tu avais besoin de récupérer. » Je haussai les épaules et lui fis signe d'aller au salon. Je sortis une poêle et préparai une omelette. Je la fis bien épaisse et baveuse afin de nourrir tout le monde mais il n'y eu que Bella et moi qui en mangeâmes.

Cette journée fut calme et un semblant de routine s'installa. Emily nous rendit visite et apporta le déjeuner avec elle. William réclama à manger toutes les trois heures approximativement et dormit le reste de la journée ce qui nous permit d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous deux. Je restai avec Bella sur le canapé qui s'était affalée sur moi ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je regardai la télé pendant qu'elle lisait son livre. Je lui caressai les bras et sentis de temps en temps sa chair de poule. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai la promenade de mes doigts sur sa peau.

La nuit fut comme la première, à chaque son qu'émettait William, nous nous réveillâmes en sursaut.

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins calme. Nous vîmes les Cullen débarquer excepté Edward. Les femmes allèrent directement se poster autour de Bella et William, Emmett et Jasper qui étaient plus grands qu'elles restèrent derrière mais ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Carlisle resta avec moi. Nous discutâmes de William et de Bella avant que je lui demande :

« Tu sais où se trouve Edward ? »

« Il est resté chez nous. »

« Crois-tu qu'il accepterait une entrevue ? » je voulais en finir avec ça une bonne foi pour toute.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu peux l'appeler et lui demander qu'il nous rejoigne au garage. On laisserait les filles ensemble. »

« Je le fais immédiatement. »

« Je vais prévenir Embry et Quil pour qu'ils viennent également. » Il hocha la tête et sortit. Je fis de même afin de les prévenir. Ils apparurent trois minutes plus tard en bermuda. Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde.

« Bella tout ça est de ta faute. » Elle regarda Embry avec étonnement.

« Depuis que les filles ont vu ton bébé, elles n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Et quand est-ce que ce sera notre tour ? Moi aussi j'aimerai un enfant de toi. Et je t'en passe. »

« Ben, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » répondit-elle

« Oui mais non. »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Alice. Il me regarda étonné puis revint vers nous.

« Les filles nous allons jusqu'au garage voir l'avancée des travaux. Vous restez sages. » avertis-je. « Ha j'oubliai, interdiction pour Bella de rester debout. » Je souris innocemment à ma femme face à son regard furibond et sortis de la maison avec les autres sur les talons. Nous primes deux voitures et nous rendîmes à notre futur garage. Les murs étaient déjà montés ainsi que le toit. Les volets roulants étaient mis en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à aménager l'intérieur. Ce qui serait rapide avec leur vitesse mais comme le garage était visible de la route, on devait rester prudent.

Edward nous rejoignit dés que les moteurs furent coupés. Il resta à une certaine distance d'Embry, Quil et moi.

« Bon, qu'on se dise les choses une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Pose tes questions » me dit-il

« Pourquoi tu as abandonné Bella en plein milieu des bois ? » attaquai-je

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je me suis séparé d'elle, nous étions qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière sa maison. Bella s'était déjà éloignée beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt seule et a toujours retrouvé son chemin. » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment expliques-tu que Sam l'est retrouvé à plus de quatre kilomètres de chez elle. » Je me remémorai les souvenirs que Sam m'avait montré quand il l'eut flairée et ramenée.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il posa une main sur la voiture comme pour se soutenir. L'aurait-elle suivi même si elle savait qu'elle ne le rattraperait jamais ? Je me rappelai son état catatonique pendant la semaine qui a suivi sa rupture puis sa dépression qui avait suivi.

« Encore une fois je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme si le monde était trop lourd à porter. « Quand je lui ai fait mes adieux je suis immédiatement retourné à ma voiture et j'ai roulé pendant plusieurs heures. Elle pouvait voir sa maison de là où on se trouvait. » On ne pouvait constater à quel point il était sincère à cause de la souffrance qu'il affichait.

« Tu l'aimes ? » m'entendis-je dire.

« Elle est la chose la plus précieuse que cette terre n'est jamais portée, bien plus que mon existence. » Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je compris alors que tout ce que je croyais à propos de lui était faux.

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? »

« Parce que je refusais de prendre sa vie … »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Elle souhaitait que je la transforme à l'époque. Je ne l'ai jamais accepté. » Je me sentis perdre mes couleurs. Ma Bella avait voulu être transformée en sangsue. Je pris appuis moi aussi sur la voiture.

« Le sang qui coule dans ses veines est le meilleur qui m'ait jamais été permis de sentir. J'y suis accro. Le soir de ses 18 ans, Alice a organisé une fête à son honneur. En ouvrant un de ses cadeaux elle s'est coupée. Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai réussi à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il arriverait un jour où je n'y résisterai pas. J'ai préféré qu'elle poursuive son chemin sans moi plutôt qu'elle partage une éternité dans laquelle elle se retrouverait piégée sans possibilité d'évoluer. Tu demanderas à Rosalie comment elle le vit. Par contre il y a une chose que je souhaitais te dire quand je l'ai quitté j'ai fait un souhait qu'elle tombe sur un homme qui soit digne d'elle. Au moins sur ce point le ciel m'a entendu. Je sais que jamais tu te permettras de lui manquer de respect, de la tromper ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Avec toi, elle sera chérie et aimée comme elle le mérite et en plus tu peux la protéger des dangers de notre monde. Prends soin d'elle Jacob. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Compte la dessus. » marmonnai-je encore sous le choc de sa révélation. Quel homme pouvait demander à un autre de prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime. Je l'observai attentivement. Comment pouvais-je encore le détester. Pff, foutu vampire.

« Bon maintenant qu'on a mit tout à plat, si nous retournons chez moi avant que vos femmes rendent chèvre la mienne. » Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et me retournai vers Edward :

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te rapprocher de chez nous pour profiter des pensées des filles. » Il hocha la tête.

« Merci Jacob. » Je fis un léger signe de tête et me tournai vers Embry. « Tu peux prévenir les autres. »

« Sans problème » il alla derrière le bâtiment pour revenir trois minutes après. « C'est d'accord, Sam a donné son autorisation. »

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » annonçai-je à Edward et il disparût aussitôt. Nous retournâmes chez moi. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, personne n'avait changé de place sauf William qui était dans d'autres bras. Je restai un peu de temps en retrait pour imaginer ma Bella si effectivement elle aurait été transformée. Jamais je ne me serai imprégné d'elle et William n'existerait pas.

J'effaçai rapidement ses idées de ma tête et alla prendre dans mes bras celle qui était à présent toute ma vie.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous ne serez pas trop déçue de la confrontation entre Jacob et Edward. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Réponse à Ji hyo : Merci beaucoup pour ton com et de me rejoindre dans cette aventure. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 33

POV Edward

J'attendais Carlisle à la frontière avec les Quilleutes. Je me remémorisais ce qui venait de se passer. Comme j'avais aimé tenir ce petit être entre mes mains. Maintenant la vision d'Alice avait tout son sens. Me voir auprès de Carlisle en blouse blanche me plaisait de plus en plus. Je devais absolument lui en faire part. Justement en parlant du loup, il arrivait en courant suivi de deux loups. Carlisle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et se retourna pour leur parler.

_« Merci beaucoup Carlisle pour votre intervention. »_ pensa un des deux loups.

« Il te remercie pour avoir aidé Bella. » interprétai-je

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous savez que Bella est importante pour nous, c'est tout à fait normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle et William vont bien. » Un des loups baissa la tête et ils repartirent dans les bois. Je me retournai vers Carlisle :

« Je voudrais connaître ton opinion. »

« A quel propos ? » demanda-t-il en marchant vers notre maison.

« Le fait que je voudrais pratiquer la médecine. » Il s'arrêta et me regarda en se posant plusieurs questions.

« Plus vers la pédiatrie en fait. J'ai vraiment aimé ausculter le fils de Bella. Est-ce que parce que c'était son enfant au lieu d'une inconnue qui m'a bouleversé, je ne sais pas mais je voudrais vraiment recommencer. »

« Je suis fier de toi, mais cela fait vingt ans que tu as passé ton diplôme depuis beaucoup de choses ont évolué. D'ailleurs ça évolue presque tous les jours. »

« Aurait-il une possibilité d'accélérer les choses ? »

« D'abord tu dois passer ton bac. Puis après, on essayera de te faire sauter une ou deux années sachant que tu connais déjà les bases. De plus, avec les livres et les revues que je possède tu pourras combler rapidement tes lacunes. Par contre pour ce qui est de l'internat, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. » J'hochai la tête et nous courûmes vers chez nous où toute la famille nous attendait.

Alice fut la première à venir vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Je suis si contente. Tu vas avoir enfin un objectif depuis des années. Toi et Carlisle ferez un malheur quand vous serez ensemble à l'hôpital. Toutes les femmes ne voudront plus partir et les infirmières, je ne te raconte même pas. » Je grimaçai face à son discours. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était bien que la gente féminine soit attirée par moi.

« Tu peux déjà commencer par ouvrir les bouquins Edward, tu vas avoir besoin d'une sérieuse remise à niveau. En attendant, je vais regarder ce que je vais pouvoir concevoir pour la remise de ton diplôme. » Encore une fois, je grimaçai.

« Quoi, on n'obtient pas tous les jours son bac. » Tout le monde rit face à la remarque d'Alice.

« Comment vont Bella et le bébé ? » demanda Esmée inquiète.

« Ils vont bien. William est né à 6h37 exactement pèse 3kg520 pour 52cm. » Esmée souriait admirative.

« C'est un beau bébé que Bella nous a fait. » répondit Rosalie

« Effectivement, par contre il est le portrait craché de Jacob. C'est flagrant. » Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper grimacèrent. « Je leur ai également prévenu que nous viendront les voir d'ici trois jours. » Alice grogna de mécontentement. « Bella va avoir besoin de repos. L'accouchement a été très éprouvant, il va lui falloir quelques jours pour récupérer. » termina Carlisle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça me laissera un peu plus de temps pour chercher leurs cadeaux. » finit-elle avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Esmée retrouva les bras de Carlisle et ils partirent dans les bois. Rosalie rejoignit Alice alors que Jasper et Emmett retournèrent à leur jeu vidéo.

Je pris place devant mon piano et jouai encore la berceuse de Bella avant qu'un autre air prit sa place sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ce fut la présence de Rosalie à mes côtés qui me ramena au présent.

« Rejoue-le »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux notes. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je suis sûre que malgré tout tu t'en souviens encore. Recommence. » Pendant que j'essayai de rejouer la mélodie, Rosalie retranscris chaque note sur des partitions vierges. Quand le dernier son retentit, je vis une dizaine de pages remplies sur le piano.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré cette fois ? »

« Je crois que c'est William. J'ai pu le tenir dans mes mains pendant quelques minutes alors que je l'examinais pour vérifier qu'il était en bonne santé. »

« Tu n'as pas souffert à cause du sang ? » me fit remarquer Jasper.

« En fait je l'ai occulté. Je me suis concentré sur le bébé et n'es pensé à rien d'autre que son bien être. Je n'ai même pas lu les pensées de Carlisle alors qu'il s'occupait de Bella dans la pièce voisine. Il m'a juste dit ce que je devais faire et j'ai fermé mon esprit. » Il siffla admiratif.

« Et maintenant, si nous avons tout suivi tu vas reprendre tes études en médecine ? » demanda-Rosalie

« Oui, je veux pouvoir revivre ce moment. »

« Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Je regardai Emmett

« Bucher » et il partit en rigolant avec Rosalie dans leur chambre. Je me retrouvai seul et rejouai la mélodie.

Aujourd'hui, tous les membres de ma famille allaient chez Bella. Je me retrouvai seul dans cette grande maison vide. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi isolé, même quand j'errais, il y avait toujours de la vie autour de moi. Des cœurs qui battaient, des gens qui bougeaient. Je fus sorti de mes idées noires par mon téléphone. C'était Carlisle

« Carlisle ? »

« Jacob désire te voir, tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera »

« Ok, viens nous rejoindre à leur garage. Il y aura deux amis à lui et Emmett et Jasper ainsi que moi également. »

« Très bien, je m'y rends immédiatement »

« A tout de suite. » Je fermai le clapet et partis en courant vers le garage. Je restai dans les bois en attendant leur venue. Quand les moteurs furent éteints, je les rejoignis mais gardai une certaine distance avec les quileutes. Je ne voulais pas leur donner une raison de se méfier.

« Bon, qu'on se dise les choses une bonne fois pour toute. » commença Jacob

« Pose tes questions » répondis-je

« Pourquoi tu as abandonné Bella en plein milieu des bois ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je me suis séparé d'elle, nous étions qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière sa maison. Bella s'était déjà éloignée beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt seule et a toujours retrouvé son chemin. » Je répétai la même version qu'à l'accouchement, de toute façon ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

« Comment expliques-tu que Sam l'ait retrouvé à plus de quatre kilomètres de chez elle. » Jacob me montra ses souvenirs. Bella allongée à même le sol presque inconsciente.

« Je ne sais pas. » Je me rapprochai d'une voiture et posai ma main dessus. Je n'étais pas certain que mes jambes me porteraient encore longtemps.

« _L'aurait-elle suivi même si elle savait qu'elle ne le rattraperait jamais ?_ » pensa Jacob. Une autre vague de souvenirs m'envahit. Bella qui ne régissait pas, ni aux paroles prononcées, ni à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Je réussis à prononcer ces quelques mots :

« Encore une fois je ne sais pas. » Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même jusqu'à m'accroupir. J'avais l'impression que je portai une tonne sur mes épaules mais je réussis à murmurer. « Quand je lui ai fait mes adieux je suis immédiatement retourné à ma voiture et j'ai roulé pendant plusieurs heures. Elle pouvait voir sa maison de là où on se trouvait. »

Je ne sais pas quelle image je donnais mais je lus en Jacob qu'il me croyait et il me demanda :

« Tu l'aimes ? » Je relevai ma tête pour mieux le voir étonné par sa question.

« Elle est la chose la plus précieuse que cette terre n'ait jamais portée, bien plus que mon existence. » répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? »

« Parce que je refusais de prendre sa vie … »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Elle souhaitait que je la transforme à l'époque. Je ne l'ai jamais accepté. Le sang qui coule dans ses veines est le meilleur qui ne m'ait jamais été permis de sentir. J'y suis accro. Le soir de ses 18 ans, Alice a organisé une fête à son honneur. En ouvrant un de ses cadeaux elle s'est coupée. Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai réussi à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il arriverait un jour où je n'y résisterai pas. J'ai préféré qu'elle poursuive son chemin sans moi plutôt qu'elle partage une éternité dans laquelle elle se retrouverait piégée sans possibilité d'évoluer. Tu demanderas à Rosalie comment elle le vit. Par contre il y a une chose que je souhaitais te dire quand je l'ai quitté j'ai fait un souhait qu'elle tombe sur un homme qui soit digne d'elle. Au moins sur ce point le ciel m'a entendu. Je sais que jamais tu te permettras de lui manquer de respect, de la tromper ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Avec toi, elle sera chérie et aimée comme elle le mérite et en plus tu peux la protéger des dangers de notre monde. Prends soin d'elle Jacob. C'est tout ce que je te demande. » Je mis fin à mon monologue. Jacob s'était appuyé contre sa voiture. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant des souhaits de Bella quand je la fréquentais.

« Compte la dessus. » marmona-t-il. « _Quel homme pouvait demander à un autre de prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime. Comment pouvais-je encore le détester. Pff, foutu vampire._ » se dit-il

« Bon maintenant qu'on a mit tout à plat, si nous retournons chez moi avant que vos femmes rendent chèvre la mienne. » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant sa portière. Il se retourna et dit :

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te rapprocher de chez nous pour profiter des pensées des filles. » J'hochai de la tête.

« Merci Jacob. » Il me fit un léger signe de tête et se tourna vers Embry.

« Tu peux prévenir les autres »

« Sans problème » il alla derrière le bâtiment pour revenir trois minutes après. « C'est d'accord, Sam a donné son autorisation. »

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et pénétrai dans les bois. Quand je fus à la frontière, deux loups étaient déjà présents mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes. Un loup imposant noir s'avança :

_« Je suis l'alpha de cette meute. Que les choses soient claires. Si j'ai donné mon accord c'est uniquement pour remercier Carlisle et sa famille de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour Jacob et Bella ainsi que pour l'école. Tu fais un pas de travers, traité ou non, on te démembre est-ce clair. Je sais également que Bella ne doit pas être au courant de ton retour alors n'essaye même pas d'atteindre leur maison, ou tu subiras notre châtiment. »_

« J'ai compris. » dis-je avec détermination.

« _Avance dans ce cas._ » Je pénétrai sur leur territoire et fis le même chemin qu'il y a trois jours. Dès que je captai une pensée de ma famille je m'arrêtai et m'expliquai :

« Je peux les entendre d'ici. Il n'est pas nécessaire que j'avance plus. »

_« Très bien, on te surveille. »_ Je plongeai alors dans la tête d'Alice.

« _Il est vraiment beau ton bébé malgré que je ne sois pas attiré par les peaux mates. »Rosalie_

_« Tu l'habilles en combien parce qu'il n'est pas petit ? » Esmé_

_« En fait j'ai déjà fait du tri, tous les vêtements de naissance et presque tout le un mois ont été mis de côté .Je pioche dans le grand un mois ou le petit trois mois. Tout dépend de l'habit en fait. »Bella_

_« Tu veux que je range tout ce que tu ne peux plus lui mettre ? »Alice_

_« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je le ferai quand je serai remise. » Bella_

_« Ca ne m'embête pas, au contraire j'adore les habits de bébé. » Alice. Elle partait vers la chambre du bébé. _

_« Les piles d'habits qui sont sur la commode… »ajouta Alice_

_« Sont ceux qui doivent être rangés. Dans le dressing, il y a des boîtes en plastique transparentes. Elles sont prévues pour. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux également trier les body qui sont de la même longueur que celui qui est posé sur le rebord du lit. Il va correctement à William actuellement. » Bella_

_« Je te fais ça. » Alice_

_« Merci » Bella_

_« Pas de quoi ! » Alice. _Je quittai la tête d'Alice pour aller dans celle d'Esmée. Elle était en admiration devant William qu'elle portait.

_« Jacob peut être fier, vous avez là un trésor. »Esmée_

_« Crois-moi il est mais le plus ce sont nos pères. Ils ont déjà projeté que lorsqu'il sera marché, ils l'emmèneront à la pêche avec eux. »Bella_

_« Surtout ce qu'il le rend unique pour le moment, c'est qu'il est le premier de la future génération de loup. En principe, il devra être le futur chef de la nouvelle meute. »Bella_

_« Mais Jacob ne devrait pas être le chef actuellement alors que le traité avait été passé avec Emphraim Black. »Esmée_

_« Si, mais lorsque Jacob a muté, Sam était déjà chef et ça convenait parfaitement à Jacob. Il ne veut pas avoir cette responsabilité. Déjà que ce n'est pas un choix d'être loup garou alors avoir à gérer une meute de dix loups, ça ne le tente vraiment pas. Mais cependant il est le second, après Sam c'est Jacob qui doit prendre la relève. » Bella_

_« Je crois que nos hommes reviennent. » Rosalie_

_Effectivement, Jacob, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper rentrèrent dans la maison. Emmett se posta derrière Rosalie et la tira vers lui. Jasper et Carlisle se positionnèrent devant la baie vitrée face à Bella. Esmée tenait le fils de Bella qui commença à gigoter. _

_« C'est l'heure de la tétée. Je reviens tout de suite. » Bella_

_« On peut venir avec toi ? » Rosalie_

_« Heu, oui bien sûr. » Toutes les filles partirent en direction de la chambre de William. Bella le coucha sur le matelas de la commode et lui ôta son pyjama et dégrafa son body. William se laissait faire sans rouspéter. Bella se pencha sur lui et lui déposa plusieurs bisous sur son ventre en faisant des prouts ainsi que sur ses cuisses._

_« Est-ce un rituel ? » Rosalie_

_« Non, pas vraiment mais si je lui retire la couche de suite, il fait pipi en l'air et très souvent je me retrouve mouiller. J'ai trouvé ça pour lui faire pipi avant de le changer. D'ailleurs il vient de le faire, ca couche est chaude. » Bella recommença les petits papouilles avant de lui enlever la couche. Elle prit un coton sur lequel elle mit du liquide nettoyant et le passa sur ses fesses, son sexe et sur le haut de ses cuisses puis referma une couche propre. Elle le rhabilla et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Les filles la suivirent sans dire un mot._

_« Rosalie tu peux me le tenir, s'il te plaît. » Celle-ci regarda Bella d'un air étonné mais pris William rapidement. Elle était émerveillée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire elle tint dans ses bras un bébé. Bella retira son haut et défit son soutien-gorge sur le haut du bonnet et fit apparaître son sein. _

Je ne pus me défaire de cette image. J'avais trois points de vue différents sur la prise de William sur le téton de Bella. Heureusement que j'avais ma chemise qui était longue et cachait mon érection. Jamais je n'arriverai à ne pas réagir lors d'une vision de Bella. Je plongeai dans l'esprit de William. C'était étrange de lire que des émotions et non des images ou des mots. _Quand il put aspirer le liquide, il fut serein. Il reconnaissait le goût de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, tout comme l'odeur qui l'entourait. Mais surtout c'était la voix de Bella qui le calmait. Il se sentait en sécurité contre elle, à l'abri comme quand il était dans son ventre._

Je revins dans l'esprit d'Esmée qui revivait les quelques jours où elle put nourrir son enfant avant qu'il ne décède et qu'elle se tue.

_« Il tire bien, ça aussi il tient de Jacob apparemment. » Esmée_

_« Oui, je vais avoir deux morfales à nourrir. Je n'ai pas fini de me retrouver devant les casseroles. » rigola Bella. William relâcha le sein. Bella ouvrit le second bonnet mais le lui fit faire un petit rot avant de le mettre face à son autre sein. Il attrapa aussi goulument que l'autre. Esmée entendait parfaitement les sons de ses aspirations._

_« On va te laisser te reposer tranquillement maintenant. » Alice_

_« Oui tu as besoin de repos, on repassera dans quelques jours, d'accord ? »Esmée_

_« Bien sûr » Bella. Rosalie, Esmée et Alice sortirent de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre leur conjoint._

_« Merci Jacob, de nous avoir reçu. » Esmée_

_« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, au moins l'avantage c'est que vous ne nous coûtez pas cher. » Tout le monde ria._

_« Passez une bonne soirée. » Esmé. Jacob hocha la tête et accompagna ma famille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

_« Veille sur eux Jacob. » Rosalie_

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce point. » Jacob_

_« Au revoir. » Esmé. Ma famille s'éloigna avant de se mettre à courir dans ma direction._

Ils me rejoignirent rapidement mais j'eus le temps de prévenir les loups qu'ils revenaient. Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la frontière. Nous leur dîmes au revoir avant de retourner chez nous.

Une fois dans ma chambre je pris un carnet contenant des pages blanches et un crayon puis repartis dans la forêt. Sans même y penser, je me retrouvai dans la clairière. Je revivais cette fameuse journée où j'avais montré à Bella comment notre peau réagissait au soleil. Je me remémorais chaque toucher, chaque parole, chaque geste. Puis la Bella de cette après midi apparut dans mon esprit. Je m'assis contre un arbre et ouvrit le carnet avec le crayon. J'avais eu une idée de cadeau pour son fils. J'espérais qu'elle l'acceptera. J'essayai de dessiner son portrait ainsi que celui de son fils dans ses bras. A chaque fois que je tentais d'y ajouter des détails, je trouvais que ça ne correspondait pas à la scène que je voulais représenter.

Las de ne pas y arriver, je levai la tête au ciel et remarquai que la nuit commençait à tomber. Je retournai chez moi avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Alice m'attendait sur le perron avec une feuille de papier.

« _La prochaine fois demande-moi_ » pensa-t-elle. Je pris la feuille et regardai son contenu. Je fus époustouflé. Alice avait réussi à retranscrire toutes les émotions que je voulais y faire apparaître.

« _J'ai rajouté le voile par-dessus les cheveux. De cette façon, elle ne se reconnaîtra pas et pensera à une vierge à l'enfant._ » m'expliqua Alice.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Demain je partirai à Seattle pour trouver la plaque et le faire graver dessus. » répondis-je

« Prends-lui aussi un collier suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse le porter quand il sera plus âgé. »

« J'en prends note. » Je passai a côté d'Alice et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir dans ma chambre et me prendre une douche.

Durant la nuit, je rejoignis mes frères et jouai avec eux aux jeux jusqu'à vers les 7h00, j'arrêtai de jouer et repartis vers ma chambre pour m'habiller afin d'aller à la bijouterie.

« Je vais sur Seattle, est-ce que quelqu'un a besoin de quoi que ce soit ? » Les filles se regardèrent et me firent un grand sourire. Leurs pensées étaient similaires : shopping.

« Non, il en est hors de question. »

« Allez Edward, on doit aussi chercher des cadeaux pour William d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'Emmett et Jasper aimeront arpenter les magasins de jouets. S'il te plaît ? » ajouta Alice avec sa moue d'enfant. Je me retournai vers eux et ils étaient déjà debout.

« Mais on prend deux voitures. »

« Super, tu ne le regretteras pas Edward. » Je soufflai quand elle me montra la quantité de sacs qui rempliraient nos véhicules au retour.

« Je pars dans deux minutes. » et je me dirigeai vers ma Volvo.

« Alice prit place derrière le volant de la Mercédès. » Je la regardai surpris alors qu'Emmett et Jasper rentrèrent dans ma voiture.

« _C'est cette voiture qui a le plus grand coffre_. » me répondit-elle en pensée et elle haussa les épaules. Nous nous suivîmes tout le long du trajet jusqu'au centre commercial.

« Bon on commence par Edward. Alice nous dirigea vers un bijoutier qui proposait des très belles pièces apparemment uniques. Nous entrâmes dedans et je fus conquis par son choix. Un homme d'environ quarante ans nous accueillit.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » répondîmes ensemble. Je m'avançai et sortis mon dessin que j'avais glissé dans une chemise avec élastique.

« Je souhaiterai faire graver sur une plaque ce dessin. Est-ce réalisable ? »

« Tout peut se faire, mais nous devons d'abord choisir le support que vous souhaitez. »

« Un pendentif si c'est possible avec une chaîne également. »

« Très bien, j'ai plusieurs choix à vous proposer qui son dans le magasin mais d'autres en catalogue. C'est pour une femme ou un homme ? »

« Un homme. »

« D'accord, alors nous avons ces modèles là. Pour que votre dessin apparaisse en entier, il faut miser sur cette grosseur là. » Toutes les plaques qu'il me montrait ne m'attirait pas, trop simple à mon goût.

« Vous n'aurez pas autres choses de moins commun. » hésitai-je

« Certainement » il rangea sa tablette et sortit une autre bien plus à mon goût. J'observai chacune jusqu'à en avoir une qui me tapa à l'œil.

« Est-ce que celle-ci peut convenir ? ». Ce pendentif donnait l'impression qu'il avait vécu des décennies. Il était rectangulaire mais les bords étaient comme mangés ou usés par le temps. Il était en or mais sa couleur était passée ou délavée.

« Oui, il peut. »

Alice s'approcha et regarda celui que je désignai. Elle hocha la tête et repartit fureter.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chaîne qui pourrait aller avec ? »

« Il y en a même plusieurs. » Il en sortit d'un tiroir. Alice fut à nouveau à mes côtés et me désigna celle qui irait. Il l'enleva de l'établi et la passa dans le pendentif. Puis il les releva en les faisant pendre. Tout l'ensemble était harmonieux. Je hochai de la tête pour donner mon accord.

« Bon, je vous demanderai de payer le pendentif et la chaine maintenant et de régler la gravure une fois terminée. »

« Aucun problème » et je tendis ma carte bancaire. Les pensées de Rosalie me parvinrent plus que les autres. Elle avait flashé sur une gourmette pour bébé.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle plaira également à Bella » fit Alice à ses côtés. Je repris ma carte que le bijoutier me tendit. Il se déplaça vers les filles et Rosalie lui montra celle qu'elle avait choisie. Nous entendîmes dehors avec Emmett et Jasper qu'elles finissent de choisir l'écriture et de régler leur achat.

« Bon une bonne chose de faite, maintenant passons aux jouets. » s'exclama Alice. Nous la suivîmes tout en écoutant Emmett éditer sa liste des jeux vidéos qu'il allait s'acheter. A peine rentraient dans le magasin, Emmett se jeta sur un ours.

« Emmett c'est une peluche pas un vrai. » répliqua Rosalie.

« Je sais mais il est pas trop beau. Pour William. Tout enfant doit avoir son ours en peluche. » contra celui-ci.

« Je suis d'accord avec le principe mais cette taille est préférable non ? » affirma Rosalie

« Franchement non, regarde celui que tu tiens, il est tout mou et moche en plus. Le mien est solide et plus souriant. Désolé mais ça sera celui-ci. »

« Comme tu veux mais c'est toi qui fera le papier cadeau. »

« T'inquiète, j'assure. » nous nous éclaffâmes à ses dires.

« Et venez voir. » nous coupa Jasper.

« En plus il pourra commencer à y jouer assez tôt avec. » Il tenait dans ses mains une boîte de petits soldats verts. Pourquoi, je n'étais même pas étonné. Jasper garda la boîte coincée entre son bras et son flan. Nous continuâmes à arpenter les allées jusqu'à tomber sur celle des bébés. Rosalie et Alice s'extasièrent devant divers objets. Rosalie prit un tapis d'éveil comme celui qui était exposé et Alice prit des canards en plastique pour le bain. Bien entendu nous ne résistâmes pas à l'envie d'essayer les jouets en exposition ce qui nous provoqua plusieurs fous rires. Emmett acheta ses fameux jeux vidéo.

Quand la caissière nous regarda elle ouvrit en grand les yeux. Je fis un petit tour dans sa tête et c'est la quantité des objets achetés qui l'étonnèrent. Ce fut Emmett qui passa cette fois-ci à la casserole mais il joua à l'homme blasé qui pour la somme de presque 800 $ ne représentait une baguette de pain. Quelque part, c'était vrai.

« Maintenant, on va aller dans une boutique de vêtements pour bébé. » Nous, les garçons, firent la grimace mais nous mîmes à marcher derrière elles malgré tout en portant les sacs. Nous restâmes entre nous pendant qu'elles furetaient autour des habits en les regardant sur toutes les coutures. Leur panier se remplit rapidement et elles en prirent un second. Cette fois-ci pour y mettre des pyjamas et des bodys. Elles revinrent vers nous, déposèrent leur panier à nos pieds et repartirent comme si de rien n'était. Elles se placèrent devant les transats et discutèrent de celui qui était le plus fonctionnel. Une vendeuse s'avança vers elle et leur apporta certaines informations. Finalement elles en choisirent un et nous rejoignirent.

Cette fois-ci la vendeuse nous regarda pas étonnée mais souriante. Rares étaient les jours où avec un seul client elle faisait son chiffre d'affaire de la journée. Si j'avais réussi à éviter les sacs à la sortie du magasin de jouets, cette fois-ci je n'y échappai pas.

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'une seule boutique pour Bella et après c'est pour nous. » Elle nous entraîna devant une agence de voyage. Je regardai Alice en haussant les sourcils.

« _Je pense qu'un peu de soleil avant de prendre son emploi ne lui fera pas de mal._ » pensa Alice. Je hochai de la tête. Nous entendîmes dehors qu'elle finisse d'acheter les billets pour toute la famille. Elle prit une enveloppe proposée comme cadeau et mit le tout dans son sac.

« Bon, maintenant je vous propose de rentrer à la maison et Rosalie et moi nous allons continuer nos achats. » fit Alice

« A parce que maintenant vous avez des choses à nous cacher ? » demanda Emmett.

« Du tout chéri, d'ailleurs si tu fais ce que je te demande tu en auras un aperçu ce soir. » Rosalie imaginait très bien l'utilisation de ces futurs achats. Je grimaçai et secouai la tête pour faire partir ces images. Emmett vit mon attitude et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'attendrai dans notre chambre. » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Il lui tapota une fesse avant de s'éloigner. Jasper regardait Alice avec des yeux qui s'assombrissaient. J'étais certain qu'il évaluait les émotions d'Alice qui s'amusait avec. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Ho Edward, donne-moi les clefs de ta voiture. Tout ce que vous avez ne rentrera pas dans la tienne. Je grognai plus pour la forme car je savais que je n'avais pas le choix et lui jetai les clefs de ma Volvo. Elle me donna celle de la Mercedes en échange.

Nous repartîmes chez nous en rigolant de la tête des vendeuses mais aussi de certains jouets dont on ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient aimer.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Réponse à kristenlover: Merci beaucoup pour ton com et de me rejoindre dans cette aventure. **

**Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma béta. Du coup je vous le livre tel quel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes qui auront échappées à mes relectures.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 34

POV Bella

Nous étions à trois jours de Noël. Ma mère qui avait hurlé au téléphone lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était grand-mère n'avait pas modifié ses billets. C'était pourquoi je faisais le ménage dans la chambre d'amis afin qu'ils puissent se reposer quand ils arriveront. Ce furent papa et Sue qui allèrent les récupérer à l'aéroport alors que Jacob était au supermarché à faire les courses pour le repas de Noël.

Nous avions fait déjà nos achats pour les cadeaux et bien sûr William même s'il était trop petit pour capter quoi que ce soit aura droit à une montagne de cadeaux et pas que de notre part. D'ailleurs ça avait été la première sortie pour William. Je crus que le coffre de la Golf de Jacob ne fermerait jamais. Déjà il était encombré par la poussette, le couffin qu'on avait attaché à l'arrière plus le sac de change mais quand nous étions ressortis avec les paquets, nous restions bloquer. Nous avions enlevé la planche arrière du coffre pour augmenter ca capacité et j'avais pris certains paquets entre mes jambes et sur moi. C'est dans ces moments qu'on se rend compte que la venue d'un enfant prend beaucoup de place.

Le bruit d'une voiture me ramena au présent, et je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Jake sortait des sacs remplis de son coffre. J'allai pour l'aider mais il me stoppa :

« Bella reste plutôt dans la cuisine afin de ranger tout ça au fur et à mesure que je te les emmène. » Je ne dis rien et retournai à l'intérieur. Sa façon qu'il avait de vouloir me laisser rien faire commençait à m'agacer. Maintenant que je n'étais plus enceinte que mes points été partis, Carlisle m'avait assuré que je pouvais refaire pareil qu'avant. Mais Jacob prétendait que j'en faisais déjà assez comme ça.

« Et voilà c'est le dernier. » Il le vida sur la table et finit de ranger avec moi.

« Dans combien de temps doivent arriver tes parents ? » Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voiture se garait devant chez nous. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrîmes au même moment où ma mère entrait. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ho ma chérie, je suis si heureuse. »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on aimerait nous aussi rentrer avant d'être complètement frigorifiés. » nous coupa Phil. Nous nous écartâmes et les laissâmes passer.

« Alors comment va mon petit fils ? Je peux le voir. » Je souris à ma mère et la conduisis à la chambre de William. Il dormait encore mais gesticulait.

« Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais il ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit. »

« Ca n'empêche pas qu'il est craquant » dit-elle plus fort, ce qui suffit à le réveiller.

« Hé mon chéri, maman est là. » Au son de ma voix il se calma et appuya sa bouche contre mon épaule.

« On dirait qu'il a faim. » demanda ma mère

« Et oui monsieur est un glouton. Mais avant nous allons regarder cette couche. »

« Je peux le faire ? Ca me rappellera des souvenirs. » Je posai William sur la commode à langer et laissai la place à ma mère.

« Bonjour William, c'est mamie Renée. Tu sais que tu es vraiment très beau comme bébé. J'ai envie de te manger » Tout en parlant, elle lui défit le pyjama et lui fit des bisous sur ses cuisses. William souriait surement à cause des chatouilles. Maman s'attaqua au body pour accéder à la couche.

« Tu l'habilles en combien ? »

« Ce pyjama est du trois mois. Tous les vêtements de taille naissance n'ont été d'aucune utilité. D'ailleurs même certains un mois n'ont pas été mis.» Elle lui déscotcha la couche afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le recouvrir qu'il lui faisait pipi dessus. Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée face à la tête de ma mère. Jacob arriva pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? » questionna-t-il. J'essayai de me calmer pour lui répondre.

« Ma mère a eu droit à un arrosage dans les règles par William. » et mon fou rire repartit de plus belle. Son pull était bien mouillé. Elle s'essuya le visage mais enlevait également son maquillage. Quand elle me regarda, mon rire recommença.

« Maman, hahahahaha, va dans la salle de bain. » réussis-je à balbutier. Elle s'y dirigea rapidement sous les rires de tout le monde. Je changeai William tout en rigolant.

« Alors tu as voulu dire bonjour à mamie, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend. » lui expliquai-je. Je m'assis dans le rocking chair, enlevai mon haut et défis mon soutient gorge. William eut vite fait pour trouver mon mamelon et l'aspira avidement. Jacob s'agenouilla à mes côtés et caressa la tête de son fils alors qu'il le regardait faire.

« Tu as raison fiston, profite des bonnes choses avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. » Jacob me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa lorsque ma mère me rejoignit.

« Tu as un petit farceur à ce que je vois. »

« Que veux-tu c'est ça façon à lui de saluer quelqu'un. Tu sais chaque personne qui a voulu le changer s'est faite avoir. » Je le regardai se nourrir.

« Dans tous les cas tu as quand même bien travaillé. Surtout pour l'accouchement. »

« C'est le fait que je n'étais pas seule. Jacob et Carlisle ont été vraiment d'un grand soutient. Si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu aussi rapidement, je ne suis pas sûre que ça se serait passé aussi vite. C'est lui qui a pris les directives et qui m'a dit ce que je devais faire comme à Jacob. Moi j'étais complètement paniquée, je ne savais pas comment agir, écouter mon corps ou ma raison. Même si Jake n'a rien fait que de me tenir contre lui, c'était pour moi très important. Je me suis sentie soutenue et quelque part je partageais cela avec lui, il souffrait autant que moi pas physiquement quoique avoir des ongles s'enfonçant dans ta peau à plusieurs reprises ne doit pas être agréable. Mais il partageait mes efforts à chaque fois que je poussais, je suis sûre que de son côté il le faisait également, je sentais ses bras se contracter autour de moi. »

« Tu as été très courageuse Bella, je suis très fière de toi. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Je suis grand-mère, je vais pouvoir gâter ce petit autant que je veux. » Je me raidis immédiatement.

« Je n'ai rien contre mais évite de cuisiner pour lui, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de souvenir de tes tentatives culinaires et ce n'était pas toujours réussi. Tu ne veux pas empoisonner ton petit fils ? »

« Bien sûr que non, quelle idée. » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors achète lui ce qui te fais plaisir en restant dans le convenable et pas à outrance, emmène-le promener et visiter le pays, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Mais tant que ça reste raisonnable. »

« D'accord, serait-il possible que vous veniez chez nous l'année prochaine, qu'on lui montre l'océan. »

« Tu sais nous aussi on le voit l'océan. » répliquai-je amusée

« Oui mais ce n'est pas le même. » nous éclatâmes de rire. William recula de mon sein et je le retournai pour lui présenter l'autre qu'il saisit goulûment. Ma mère qui le regardait faire ria face à son empressement.

« Il n'est pas le fils de Jacob pour rien. » Je hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Quand William eut fini, je le passai à maman afin qu'elle lui fasse le rôt. Je lui mis un bavoir sur son épaule afin que s'il régurgitait il ne lui tachait pas son haut propre.

-ooo-

Nous étions à la veille de Noël et tout le monde était arrivé. La meute et les imprégnées ainsi que mes parents, Billy et Sue. Les filles et moi étions dans la cuisine en train de papoter tout en préparant le repas alors que les garçons asseyaient de faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir à table. C'était assez comique à voir. Charlie, Billy et Phil qui disaient comment faire et les autres qui se trimballaient les tables afin qu'elles rentrent dans notre salon sans pour autant gêner le passage.

« Bon, je vois que vous n'avez guère avancer depuis tout à l'heure. » intervint Sue.

« Paul et Sam mettez cette table dans ce sens, maintenant poussez la vers la cheminée. Voilà pas plus. Embry et Quil, celle-là faite lui faire un L avec l'autre, non pas comme ça mettez là au bout de l'autre. Bon, Jacob et Seth mettez la à la suite de celle-ci. Jared et Collin derrière la table de Jacob et Seth. Hé bien voilà, vous voyez ce n'était pas compliqué. » Sue regarda mon père et Phil en se moquant. Ce qui fit rire les gars. « Bon maintenant vous pouvez mettre les nappes et les couverts » ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant où ils étaient.

Le repas se passa admirablement bien. Les plats faisaient le tour des tables et la bonne humeur était présente. Je dus m'éclipser à deux reprises car les garçons en rigolant un peu trop bruyamment avaient réveillé William. A la seconde fois, je l'emmenai avec moi dans le salon. Jacob me le prit directement pour que je puisse continuer de manger.

Quand Minuit sonna tout le monde se rapprocha du sapin où étaient entreposés les cadeaux. Bien sur tous étaient pour William. Le premier que Jacob prit était de Billy. A voir son visage il s'avait de quoi il s'agissait. Alors qu'il retirait le papier, je restai sans voix. C'était un magnifique cheval à bascule. En fait cheval plutôt loup à bascule. Les pattes du loup étaient positionnées comme s'il courait. Quand je le touchai le bois était d'une douceur impressionnante comme s'il avait été poli. Bien sûr la couleur rappelait le pelage de Jake.

« Je l'ai fait moi-même. J'ai commencé à le sculpter il y a quatre mois de ça. » Je me levai et allai l'embrasser. Je lui confiai au passage William qui s'était endormi.

J'ouvris un autre paquet qui semblait lourd et volumineux. Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'en sortis une couverture. Dessus était représentée la meute au grand complet. Chaque loup avec son pelage différent était dessiné. Ce fut Emily qui m'expliqua :

« En fait c'est de la part de toute la meute. Tout le monde a participé dans l'achat des différents textiles et nous les filles nous l'avons fabriquée. Je dois aussi te prévenir qu'Alice et Esmé nous ont aidées. »

« Merci, il est vraiment très beau. Quand William passera dans un plus grand lit nous lui mettrons. » Encore une fois, je me levai et embrassai tout le monde.

« Maintenant, c'est notre tour » dit Phil. Il tendit un paquet qui n'avait aucune forme à Jacob. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et y sortit un gant de baseball avec une balle et une batte.

« Au moins quand on viendra, je pourrais l'entraîner comme il se doit. » Nous rigolâmes tous.

« Tiens, ça c'est le notre. » fit mon père. Je le pris et retirai le papier. C'était un album photo. Quand je l'ouvris, mes larmes coulèrent immédiatement. « Cette photo a été prise quand tu étais encore dans la salle de bain avec Carlisle » me précisa Sue. Elle représentait Jacob qui tenait William contre lui dans le rocking chair. Je tournai les pages et vis toutes les photos qui avaient été prises avec ou sans moi. « Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » Je regardai mon père en l'interrogeant. « A le finir ». Je souris en disant :

« Ca ne sera vraiment pas compliqué » Je me levai et saisis mon appareil photo et commençai à mitrailler tout le monde ainsi que les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Vers les deux heures du matin, les invités nous laissèrent nous reposer, nous laissâmes tout en plan et nous dirigèrent vers nos chambres. William dormait dans son lit depuis plus de deux heures. Jacob se déshabilla et me rejoignit dans le lit. Il se calla derrière mon dos en me serrant contre lui. Ce fut seulement une fois entourée par mon radiateur personnel que je m'endormis.

J'ouvris un œil et regardai le radio réveil et m'aperçus qu'il était 6h00, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que William n'avait pas pleuré. Je me levai d'un bon en faisant sursauter Jacob au passage et courrai dans la chambre de William. Il était en train en train de dormir. Ses poings étaient de chaque côté de la tête. Jacob m'enlaça et me tira pour retourner dans notre chambre.

« Excuse moi mais je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer cette nuit quand j'ai vu l'heure j'ai eu peur…. »

« Viens ici. » Il m'attira dans ses bras avant de se mettre au dessus de moi. « Ne t'excuse pas de te soucier de notre fils mais évite de faire des bonds pareils. Il est normal qu'il commence à avoir des plages plus ou moins longues selon la nuit ou le jour. Il commence à s'adapter à son environnement. »

« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« J'ai posé diverses questions à Carlisle » m'avoua-t-il presque honteusement.

« Merci mon chéri » je ne rajoutai rien d'autre et embrassai ses lèvres. Notre baiser s'intensifia. Nos langues se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent. Mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes caressèrent mon visage. Une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis quelque temps fit son apparition et me fit gémir. Jacob recula et descendit dans mon cou en déposant des baisers.

Ses mains suivirent le mouvement et se retrouvèrent sur mes côtes. Ses pouces suivaient l'arrondi de mes seins avant de chatouiller mes pointes durcies. Mais comme toute bonne chose, il y a une fin et les pleurs de William nous ramenèrent durement à la réalité. Nous nous regardâmes frustrer, Jacob se déplaça sur le côté et me laissa me lever. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard après lui avoir changé les fesses et m'assis dans notre lit. Je tendis William à Jake et m'enlevai le tee shirt. Quand je fus installée je repris William et le fis boire. Je me tournai vers Jake et vis son regard noir qui fixait ma poitrine.

« Jake ? » hésitai-je

« Je vais prendre une douche froide de préférence. » Il se leva et partit à la salle de bain. Je penchai ma tête en arrière. Si de mon côté, le manque de sexe ne se faisait pas ressentir, je pense que chez Jake ce devait être tout l'inverse. Je fis un rapide calcul et il s'avère que nous n'avions plus fait l'amour depuis plus de deux mois et demi. Les derniers mois de ma grossesse, William n'arrêtait pas de remuer à m'en faire mal après un orgasme. Du coup, nous avions stoppé toute activité de ce côté. Et ce matin Jake me toucha même légèrement pour la première fois depuis l'accouchement. Mes points étaient tombés mais j'avais encore des lancements quand je restais trop longtemps debout.

Des petits coups à la porte se firent entendre et je permis à la personne d'entrée. Je savais que ce n'était pas Phil car il m'aurait parlé derrière la porte.

« Bonjour, »

« Salut maman »

« Comment va mon petit-fils ? »

« Il est en pleine forme comme tu peux le constater. On m'a dit que tant que l'appétit va tout va. A part que ce matin il m'a fait une petite frayeur. »

« Et laquelle ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Il a dormi pendant plus de six heures à la filée. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Toi à un mois et demi, tu faisais quasiment tes nuits. Je te donnais ton dernier biberon vers 23h00 et tu tenais jusqu'à 5 à 6h00 le lendemain matin. »

« Je suis d'accord mais ne pas l'entendre m'a inquiété, je suis allée le voir mais il dormait toujours. »

« Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Phil est en train de débarrasser le salon » Je me raidis à ces mots.

« Maman, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps avec William, prépare le café et j'arrive. »

« Comme tu veux. » Je hochai la tête et regardai William. Jacob entra quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu devrais aller surveiller ma mère, elle sait mise en tête de préparer notre petit déjeuner et j'ai peur du résultat. »

« J'ai entendu, je vais donner aussi un coup de main à Phil. »

« Merci beaucoup Jake. Hé ? » fis-je quand il me tourna le dos.

« Je suis désolée. » Il me regarda perplexe. Je rougis sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« De quoi ma puce ? » dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Du fait que tu dois te retenir. » Son regard se fit interrogateur. « Tu fais ceinture depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. »

« Hé, tu as des circonstances atténuantes, d'accord. Ce matin j'ai cru pouvoir à nouveau reprendre ma place mais ça n'a pas été le cas. » Je fronçai les sourcils

« Tu as toujours ta place auprès de moi Jake. »

« Je sais mais je ne suis plus ta priorité. J'ai du laisser du terrain à notre fils. » Je le regardai incrédule.

« Jake, William n'a que trois semaines. Il ne le fait pas exprès et encore moins volontairement. »

« Je ne remets pas ça en cause. »

« Alors il est où le souci. »

« Ne te fait pas de mouron pour rien. Je vais bien d'accord. » Il me fit un baiser sur le front et sortit de notre chambre. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. William lâcha mon sein et fit le rot dans la foulée. Je le posai sur mon lit afin de me vêtir et nous sortîmes afin de rejoindre les autres.

Les Cullen vinrent nous rendre visite en début d'après-midi. Bien sûr ils étaient chargés comme des mulets. Quand ils entrèrent chez nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de taper du pied et de mettre mes poings sur les hanches. Emmett tout courageux qu'il était s'avança vers moi et dit :

« Ne nous en veux pas, elle nous a forcé. On a rien pu faire. » Il me fit un sourire rempli d'innocence. Je rétrécis mes yeux pour avoir l'air encore plus menaçante. « Tu sais qu'avec cet air là tu effraierais presque les écureuils dans les bois. » il éclata de rire et je me mis à sourire malgré moi en secouant la tête. Tout le monde passa à mes côtés en m'embrassant. Rosalie et Esmé se dirigèrent directement vers ma mère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé depuis la première fois. » constata Rosalie

« Ha bon, je sais qu'il a grandi par rapport à ses vêtements. »

« Ho oui, peut être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu es tous les jours avec lui. » confirma Esmé. « Puis-je prendre ? »

« Oui mais attend une seconde ». Je partis chercher une couverture polaire et la mit sur Esmé et ses bras pour que mon fils ne ressente pas le froid. Maman se leva et posa William dans le creux des bras d'Esmé. Je regardai ce qui se passait autour de moi et vis Jacob et Jasper se parlaient. Je me dirigeai vers Alice et lui demandai :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans que William n'a pas déjà » en montrant les paquets.

« Sache qu'un bébé a toujours besoin de quelque chose. »

« Hé depuis quand tu es experte en bébé ? »

« Depuis que j'ai su que tu étais enceinte et que j'ai fait les recherches sur ce sujet sur internet. »

« Ha, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est dit la dessus. »

« Me crois-tu stupide Bella ? »

« Moi, non je ne me permettrai pas, mais une accro au shopping c'est indéniable. » souris-je. Elle plissa ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire, ce que je fis également.

« Peut être devrais-tu les ouvrir pour connaître le contenu. » Je me dirigeai vers la table où tout avait été entreposé. Tout le monde fit de même.

« Jacob » appelai-je, il se plaça à mes côtés. « Tu veux bien t'occuper du plus gros. » Il me sourit, prit le plus gros des cadeaux et le posa au sol. Il m'arrivait à la taille. Jacob déchira le papier et un gros ours de couleur crème apparut. Je sus de suite de qui provenait ce cadeau.

« Emmett, tu n'a pas trouvé encore plus gros ? » dis-je en rigolant

« Désolé, il existe encore plus gros mais il s'agirait d'un véritable ours empaillé pas sûr que tu aurais apprécié. »

« Effectivement, celui-ci est déjà assez imposant, d'ailleurs comme celui qui l'a offert. » me moquai-je, ce qui le fit rire. Je choisis au hasard un autre paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était un tapis d'éveil d'après le nom que portait l'affiche. J'ouvris l'emballage dans lequel il se trouvait et le tendis à bout de bras pour voir à quoi il ressemblait.

« Ici quand il appuie ça couine, la molette roule en faisant de la musique, là un petit miroir pour se voir, ici tu as à des sortes d'ailes qui en se froissant font du bruit pas des plus agréables et pour finir tu as l'arche où des petites peluches ont chacune une particularité. »m'expliqua Rosalie. Je le repliai soigneusement et le rangeai dans son emballage. Je pris un autre mais au poids, je le donnai à Jake. Il ouvrit rapidement et me montra le carton. Il s'agissait d'un transat.

« Bon, je crois que tu auras du montage à faire plus tard » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Attends Jasper et moi allons le faire. » Emmett prit le carton et l'ouvrit en le massacrant. Ouais demander à Emmett de prendre soin des choses doit être au dessus de ses compétences. Il sortit divers sacs. Je reportai mon attention sur ce qui restait sur la table. Je vis un petit cadeau rectangulaire et m'en saisit. Il s'agissait d'un écrin. Je mis quelques secondes pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il se trouvait une magnifique gourmette pour bébé mais assez masculine en même temps. D'un côté se trouvait le prénom de notre fils et de l'autre sa date de naissance. Jacob me prit le visage dans ses mains et m'essuya le visage, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je lui souris et l'embrassai chastement. Jacob prit un au hasard et rigola quand le papier disparut. C'était des figurines de soldats mais suffisamment grosses pour qu'elle soit adaptée aux bébés.

« Cadeau de Jasper, il est fan de l'uniforme de l'armée. » nous expliqua Alice. « Mais apparemment Jacob se fera un plaisir de montrer à son fils comment y jouer. »

« Bien sûr, quand il sera un peu plus âgé. » répondit-il avec fierté. Je repris un cadeau qui ressemblait à une enveloppe et déchira l'emballage. Dedans se trouvait un bon pour plusieurs billets d'avion aller-retour en Floride.

« Nous nous sommes concertés et sachant le stress que tu auras avant la prochaine rentrée scolaire, on s'est dit qu'un séjour avec ta petite famille chez ta mère ne te fera pas de mal. » s'exclama Esmé. Ma mère commença à établir déjà une liste des activités que pourraient faire William. Je ne l'écoutai pas et repris avec Jacob l'ouverture des cadeaux qui étaient principalement des habits. Jake me tendit le dernier cadeau. Il avait l'apparence d'un écrin mais plus carré. Je défis le papier et l'ouvris. Dedans étaient déposés une chaine avec un médaillon. Celui-ci représentait une femme avec un enfant, il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une vierge avec un enfant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des comme ça. Je restai sans voix face à cette merveille.

« Il est magnifique. C'est trop, vraiment beaucoup trop. » fis-je pour la forme car je ne me voyais absolument pas le rendre.

« Rien est trop pour les gens qu'on aime. » me contredit Esmé quand je l'eus prise dans mes bras.

« Merci beaucoup, pour tout, même si certaines choses ne serviront pas tout de suite. » rigolai-je. Je fis le tour de tout le monde et les embrassai pour les remercier encore une fois. Comme à son habitude Emmett me souleva du sol et me fit tourner avec lui. A cet instant William, ce fit entendre et je m'éclipsai avec lui pour l'allaiter.

Une fois William couché et endormi, je retournai auprès de mes amis. Jasper vint à ma rencontre :

« Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi faire un petit tour dehors. » Je fus décontenancée par sa demande.

« Euh oui pourquoi pas. » répondis-je. Je me couvris le plus possible et suivis Jasper. Nous n'allâmes pas bien loin, juste en bas de notre jardin. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me faire face. Mais je ne le regardai pas. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers les bois. Ca faisait combien de temps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dehors. C'était pour mon dernier examen avant l'accouchement soit cinq semaines.

« Bella ? »

« Je viens de réaliser que depuis un peu plus de cinq semaines, je n'avais plus mis une seule fois le nez dehors. » Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Je sentis une vague d'apaisement m'entourer et je me laissai faire.

« Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es plus autorisée à faire certaines choses ? »

« J'en sais rien, depuis que je suis enceinte Jacob me couve et depuis l'arrivée de William, je n'ai plus le temps de faire quoique soit d'autre qui n'est pas un rapport avec William. » réalisai-je

« Ca comprend passer du temps avec Jacob. » Je hochai la tête parce que je savais que si j'ouvrai la bouche les sanglots sortiraient.

« Tu sais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il ne sait pas comment agir pour que tu lâches prise quelques instants. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

« Mais il y a tant à faire. »

« Et est-ce que le fait de le reporter changera quelque chose dans le temps. » Je haussai les épaules, pas sûre de ma réponse.

« Si tu essayais Bella, reporte des choses qui ne sont pas primordiales pour le lendemain et prendre un peu de temps pour toi et Jacob. J'ai parlé avec lui tout à l'heure. Il se sent rejeter Bella de plusieurs façons. D'abord parce qu'il n'est plus celui à qui tu réserves ton corps. » Il dut sentir le choc de ses mots, puis rajouta « Ca paraît stupide dit comme ça mais c'est la vérité, est-ce que tu te dis à quand la prochaine fois que Jacob me serrera contre lui ou la prochaine tétée de ton fils. Si tu donnerais le biberon, Jacob n'aurait pas cette frustration de te partager physiquement puisqu'il pourrait lui aussi participer dans cette activité qui est de le nourrir. » Plus j'écoutai Jasper, plus je culpabilisai, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire.

« Bella, je ne te dis pas cela pour te culpabiliser mais réfléchis-y. D'accord. » encore une fois je hochai la tête et me tournai vers la maison. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Réponse à l'anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Voici la suite tant attendue.**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 35

POV Edward

Nous étions maintenant le jour de Noël, j'avais buché durant tout mon temps libre. Effectivement la dernière fois que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de médecine remontait à 25 ans. Certaines choses étaient beaucoup plus précises depuis ce temps là.

Toute ma famille était occupée à emballer les cadeaux pour la famille Black. Dire son nom d'épouse était pour moi un supplice. J'avais été autorisé à pénétrer le territoire Quileute mais pas à m'approcher de chez Bella. Ca m'allait très bien. A partir du moment où je pouvais accéder aux pensées de ma famille, cela me suffisait.

Je restais donc seul alors que je voyais le reste de ma famille s'éloigner vers celle qui détenait à jamais mon cœur malgré le fait qu'il ne batte plus.

_Quand Jacob ouvrit la porte Emmett me donna une image de Bella assez drôle, fallait bien se l'avouer. Bella se tenait debout le visage fermé avec ses poings sur les hanches et le pied tapant au sol comme quelqu'un de mécontent. Mais bien sûr Emmett qui n'était pas du tout impressionné s'avança vers elle pour la provoquer et lui dit :_

_« Ne nous en veux pas, elle nous a forcé. On a rien pu faire. »_ Si seulement Bella savait qu'Alice n'était absolument pour rien au cadeau qu'il lui a fait. _En plus il lui offrit son sourire qui le rendait innocent. Mais Bella n'étant pas dupe rétrécit ses yeux pour avoir l'air encore plus menaçante. Malgré elle, cela donna à Emmett l'envie de rigoler davantage et lui répliqua avant d'éclater de rire._

_« Tu sais qu'avec cet air là tu effraierais presque les écureuils dans les bois. » Moi-même je me mis à rigoler alors que ma famille embrassait Bella. Rosalie et Esmé se dirigèrent vers William._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé depuis la première fois. » constata Rosalie et effectivement il avait bien profité depuis la dernière fois._

_« Ha bon, je sais qu'il a grandi par rapport à ses vêtements. » répondit Bella_

_« Ho oui, peut être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu es tous les jours avec lui. » confirma Esmé. « Puis-je le prendre ? »_

_« Oui mais attend une seconde » Bella partit mais revint rapidement avec une couverture qu'elle installa sur Esmé et Renée lui mit William dans ses bras. _Je laissai les femmes discutaient du bébé et me concentrai sur Jasper et Jacob

_« Jacob, je sens ta frustration à un kilomètre qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sa frustration augmenta encore._

_« Jacob » gronda Jasper pour essayer de le faire parler._

_« Quand tu seras privé de faire l'amour avec la femme que tu aimes pendant plus de deux mois et demi tu reviendras me voir et tu me parleras de frustration » répondit Jacob. « Surtout quand tu as ta femme sous les yeux avec les seins nus sans pouvoir la toucher »Jacob tourna le dos à Jasper et s'en alla vers la cuisine mais Jasper ne le laissa pas partir et le retint avec sa main sur son épaule. En le touchant son don fut plus puissant et il apaisa Jacob rapidement. _Je n'eus aucun mal à me mettre à la place de Jacob. Depuis que je connaissais Bella j'étais constamment frustré. D'une à cause de son sang qui m'appelait comme jamais aucune odeur jusqu'à maintenant et la seconde dû à ma condition vampirique qui m'empêchait d'être auprès de l'être aimé.

_« Merci Jasper »_

_« Pas de quoi, mais malheureusement ce n'est que temporaire. »_

_« Jacob » appela Bella, il alla se placer à ses côtés « Tu veux bien t'occuper du plus gros ». _

_« Bella je te demande pardon, je t'aime tellement » pensa Jacob et lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre l'ours en peluche recouvert de papier qu'il déchira. Jacob rigola intérieurement alors que Bella parla :_

_« Emmett, tu n'as pas trouvé encore plus gros ? »_

_« Désolé, il existe encore plus gros mais il s'agirait d'un véritable ours empaillé pas sûr que tu aurais apprécié. »_

_« Effectivement, celui-ci est déjà assez imposant, d'ailleurs comme celui qui l'a offert. »Emmett partit à rire à faire trembler les murs et Bella prit un autre paquet. Elle resta un peu perplexe face au cadeau et Rosalie expliqua son fonctionnement. Bella en a pris un autre mais dès qu'elle le souleva, elle le donna rapidement à Jacob. Il sourit et le déballa, c'était le transat._

_« Bon, je crois que tu auras du montage à faire plus tard » fit Bella_

_« Attends Jasper et moi allons le faire. »_ _Emmett prit le transat et éventra le carton. Personne ne fut surpris à cause de sa carrure. Il sortit divers sac. Jasper regarda le plan de montage rapidement et dicta à Emmett comment assembler les pièces._ Si on m'avait dit un jour que ces deux vampires monteraient un objet comme un transat pour bébé j'aurais ri en traitant la personne de fou.

_Je me reconcentrai sur Jacob. Bella découvrait la gourmette qu'elle manipula pour y voir les inscriptions. Jacob se pencha pour prendre le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et l'essuya avec ses pouces. Bella parut étonner, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement._

_Il prit un cadeau au hasard et défit l'emballage. Il rit devant la boîte qu'il tenait alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il se revoyait âgé de deux ou trois ans tenant un soldat dans chaque main et les faisant se battre l'un contre l'autre. Son père qui avait encore l'usage de ses jambes le regardait debout en souriant. Jacob redressa sa tête et regarda son père qui hocha la tête pour affirmer qu'il se rappelait lui aussi._

_« Cadeau de Jasper, il est fan de l'uniforme de l'armée. » expliqua Alice « Mais apparemment Jacob se fera un plaisir de montrer à son fils comment y jouer. »_

_« Bien sûr, quand il sera un peu plus grand. » fit Jacob. Il imagina son fils, dans deux ans, en train de jouer avec les soldats. Une réplique exacte de lui quand il était petit. Son attention se porta de nouveau sur Bella et sur ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Un bon pour des billets d'avion pour la Floride._

_« Nous nous sommes concertés et sachant le stress que tu auras avant la prochaine rentrée scolaire, on s'est dit qu'un séjour avec ta petite famille chez ta mère ne te fera pas de mal. » expliqua Esmé. Jacob prit un autre paquet dans lequel se trouvaient des habits et les tendit à Bella qui les regarda avec plus d'insistance. _

_Puis vint le tour de mon cadeau. _On s'était mit d'accord pour qu'elle ne sache pas de qui il provenait._ Quand elle ouvrit l'écrin elle resta bouche bée. _Je m'appuyai contre un tronc et me mis à regarder le ciel sans le voir. Je plongeai dans la tête d'Esmé car c'était elle qui lui faisait face_._

_« Il est magnifique. C'est trop, vraiment beaucoup trop. » réagit Bella comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un cadeau qui était d'une grande valeur financière._

_« Rien est trop pour les gens qu'on aime. » contredit Esmé alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras._

_« J'espère que les mots choisis te convienne Edward » pensa Esmé_

_Quand Bella se redressa et s'adressa à tout le monde._

_« Merci beaucoup, pour tout, même si certaines choses ne serviront pas tout de suite. » en rigolant avant d'aller embrasser chaque personne. Emmett la fit tournoyer comme une enfant mais fut interrompu par William. Bella le prit et s'en alla. _

Je continuai à faire un tour dans tous les esprits mais les diverses discussions portaient sur des thèmes légers. Je fis également un petit tour chez William et je ne ressentis que de la chaleur et de la sécurité. Blotti contre sa mère qui le nourrissait, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit. Je repartis vers Emmett qui discutait de Victoria avec Jacob et Jasper.

_« Nous n'avons plus senti son odeur depuis sa dernière tentative avec les joueurs de football. »_

_« Nous non plus. On ne va pas s'en plaindre. Mais il ne faut pas pour autant s'endormir sur nos lauriers. » Jacob_

_« Je suis bien d'accord, c'est pour cela que lorsque nous partons chasser, on s'éloigne toujours plus de chez nous. » Jasper_

_« Merci pour ce que vous faites » Jacob_

_« Pas de quoi mec, sachant que si Bella ne serait pas présente dans notre existence, on s'ennuierait beaucoup crois moi. » Emmett_

_« J'imagine très bien. » Jacob se remémora le jour où Bella a réellement débarqué dans sa vie c'est-à-dire le moment où elle a emmené les motos. Déjà ce jour là quand elle lui promit de revenir le lendemain et presque tous les autres jours derrière, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Alors quand Sam le lui a interdit de s'approcher d'elle d'une pour ne pas la blesser et de deux pour ne pas lui révéler leur secret ça était une torture._

_Bella revint seule et Jasper se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda :_

_« Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi faire un petit tour dehors ». _

_« Euh oui pourquoi pas. » hésita-t-elle. Elle se couvrit avant de suivre Jasper. Il l'emmena en bas dans son jardin et se retourna vers Bella alors qu'elle regardait les bois. Il ressentit de l'étonnement provenant d'elle._

_« Bella ? »_

_« Je viens de réaliser que depuis un peu plus de cinq semaines, je n'ai pas mis une seule fois le nez dehors. » Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Jasper utilisa son don pour l'apaiser._

_« Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es plus autorisée à faire certaines choses. » _

_« J'en sais rien, depuis que je suis enceinte Jacob me couve et depuis l'arrivée de William, je n'ai plus le temps de faire quoique soit d'autre qui n'est pas un rapport avec lui. » _

_« Ca comprend passer du temps avec Jacob. » Elle hocha la tête et la douleur fit son apparition _

_« Tu sais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il ne sait pas comment agir pour que tu lâches prise quelques instants. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est passé un peu de temps avec toi. »_

_« Mais il y a tant à faire. »_

_« Et est-ce que le fait de le reporter changera quelque chose dans le temps. »_ _Elle haussa les épaules incertaine_

_« Si tu essayais Bella, reporte des choses qui ne sont pas primordiales pour le lendemain et prendre un peu de temps pour toi et Jacob. J'ai parlé avec lui tout à l'heure. Il se sent rejeter Bella de plusieurs façons. D'abord parce qu'il n'est plus celui à qui tu réserves ton corps._ _Ca paraît stupide dit comme ça mais c'est la vérité, est-ce que tu te dis à quand la prochaine fois que Jacob me serrera contre lui ou la prochaine tétée de ton fils. Si tu donnerais le biberon, Jacob n'aurait pas cette frustration de te partager physiquement puisqu'il pourrait lui aussi participer dans cette activité qui est de le nourrir. »_ Le choc puis la culpabilité se firent sentir chez Bella. Perdue tout simplement entre être mère et être femme.

_« Bella, je ne te dis pas cela pour te culpabiliser mais réfléchis-y. D'accord. » Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas et retourna à l'intérieur._

_Ma famille resta encore une demi heure puis prit congé pour laisser Bella se reposait. _Ils me rejoignirent rapidement et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Les jours se succédèrent. Je me plongeais dans mes études de médecine alors que les autres aidaient Jacob et ses amis à leur garage jusqu'à l'ouverture de celui-ci. Rachel la sœur de Jacob s'était occupée de la campagne publicitaire pour l'ouverture et elle n'avait pas fait semblant. De partout en ville ainsi que dans les magasins et autres édifices on voyait l'annonce. D'ailleurs une bonne partie de la population avait fait le déplacement. De mon poste d'observation dans la forêt, je m'amusais à compter le nombre d'esprit présent. Au total, il y avait passé environ 500 personnes. Certains étaient là que pour profiter du buffet alors que d'autres avaient de réelles motivations pour la réparation de leur voiture. D'ailleurs le planning avait été sorti et des rendez-vous de pris.

Je fus agréablement surpris que Ben et Angela soient mariés et futurs parents. Dire que j'avais monté une petite opération avec Emmett pour rendre jaloux Ben afin qu'il invite Angéla au bal (N/A : Passage de Minight Sun). Jamais à ce moment là j'aurai cru que leur couple tiendrait aussi longtemps. Au moins j'aurai réussi ça. Les gens finirent par partir et Bella dut s'absenter pour donner le sein. Je plongeai dans la tête d'Alice qui essayer de voir l'avenir. Apparemment le garage allait tourner correctement. Ils ne s'écrouleront pas sous les commandes mais ne resteront pas sans rien faire non plus. En même temps quand on habite Forks, on ne peut pas avoir toujours le carnet plein.

Jacob rejoignit Bella et j'obtenus une vue sur la poitrine de Bella. Elle s'était retirée son pull et avait défait les bonnets de son soutient gorge. Ma verge prit vie tout à coup et je dus la repositionner afin d'éviter le plus d'inconfort possible. Jacob fut dans le même état que moi et embrassa Bella avec fougue. Quand il la relâcha, il s'accroupit devant elle et discutèrent :

_« Whaou, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'autant de monde et fait le déplacement. » dit Jacob tout excité_

_« Vous avez eu beaucoup de rendez-vous ? » Bella_

_« Pas mal pour un commencement. Ils nous ont demandé nos prix et ont de suite pris des plages horaires disponibles. Nous en avons pour le moment pour toute la semaine avec quelques trous par ci et là. Mais si les gens sont satisfaits, le bouche à oreille fera le reste. »_ _William lâcha le sein et je pus admirer à travers Jacob la pointe de son sein bien érigée qui était un appel à la prendre en bouche._

_Bella lui tendit leur fils afin de se rhabiller. Jacob le prit machinalement mais fixait toujours sa poitrine. Il était en train d'imaginer le traitement qu'il allait lui prodiguer. _Je grognai sans le vouloir car j'éprouvai autant de désir que lui. Je n'avais pas besoin des pensées de Jacob pour fantasmer sur la façon dont je m'occuperais de Bella. Quand j'étais avec elle, je me restreignais car j'avais peur de lui faire mal sans le vouloir. Je m'interdisais donc ce genre de pensées classées X. Mais depuis leur mariage où Jacob avait pensé à leur nuit de noces, ces images me hantaient.

_Bella le surprit et rougit alors que Jacob se remettait les idées en place. Ils repartirent vers leurs amis. _Ils s'avéraient qu'il ne restait plus que Sue et son père alors que ma famille était à quelques mètres de moi. J'étais tellement parti dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas senti leur présence.

« A quoi tu pensais pour qu'on te surprenne ? » demanda Emmett

« Crois-moi Emmett tu ne veux pas le savoir ou plutôt tu le sais très bien. » ajouta Jasper en se marrant. Il se foutait de moi en plus. Je vis dans la tête d'Emmett qu'il avait déjà repéré mon … problème.

« Si vous dites un mot de plus, je battrai tous vos records à vos jeux. » Emmett et Jasper firent la grimace mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur Rosalie.

« Jolie bosse Edward, tu essayes de lancer un nouveau genre de mode. » Emmett s'exclaffa à faire peur la faune environnante, Rosalie fière d'elle rejoignit Emmett, Alice et Jasper riaient sous cape et Carlisle et Esmé essayaient de se montrer compréhensif mais n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leurs épaules qui tremblaient. Je leur tournai le dos et replongeai dans les pensées de Jacob.

_Il entraînait Bella dans son bureau pour profiter d'un moment en couple. Alors qu'il argumentait pour obtenir les faveurs de sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'Alice est une vision qui accapara toute mon attention._

_Bella à nouveau enceinte qui était couchée dans un lit qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital reliait à des fils. La grossesse se passait mal. Le temps s'accéléra Bella était entrain d'accoucher, le bébé fut sorti et Bella tomba dans l'inconscience. Tous les moniteurs se mirent à sonner. Le personnel médical s'activait autour d'elle et le chirurgien l'incisa pour stopper l'hémorragie. Bella fit un arrêt cardiaque, ils la stimulèrent avec les électrochocs mais son cœur ne repartit pas. Elle était morte._

La vision s'arrêta et je tombai à genoux.

« Non, non, ça ne peut pas se produire. » sanglotai-je

« Ca n'arrivera pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier. » Alice partit en courant à vitesse vampirique.

_Je me focalisai sur Jacob qui portait Bella dans ses bras afin de les coucher sur le canapé et lui entre ses jambes. Il lui enlevait son pull puis son haut et son soutient gorge alors que de son côté elle fit la même chose. Puis il lui enleva son pantalon avec sa culotte. Elle était nue devant lui mais mon désir avait disparu. A ce moment Jacob était le plus heureux. Il avait retrouvé son amante, sa femme. _

_« Jacob » la voix d'Alice le fit s'arrêter. « Jacob tu dois arrêter tout de suite, ne va pas jusqu'au bout tant que tu n'as pas utilisé ce que je t'apporte. »Jacob se redressa _

_« Jacob ? » Bella_

_« Attends, deux secondes. » Jacob._

_« Tenez c'est pour vous, cadeau offert par la maison surtout ne le négliger pas. Passez de bon moment. Ha au fait Bella tu me remercieras demain. » Alice_

_« Alice ? » Bella_

_« Je vais voir ce que c'est. » Jacob partit chercher la boîte qu'avait laissée Alice et montra à Bella ce qu'elle contenait._

_« Non mais je rêve. » Bella_

_« En même temps, tu te vois à nouveau enceinte. » Jacob. Bella perdit toutes ses couleurs. Jacob se redressa et admira le corps de Bella et reprit l'exploration de celui-ci avec sa bouche et ses mains. _

Je quittai sa tête alors qu'Alice nous rejoignait. « On peut partir maintenant, ils n'étaient pas encore à ce stade quand tu les as interrompu. » Je me remis debout et partis avec les autres en direction de la maison avant de bifurquer pour aller me nourrir.

Comme prévu, le lendemain Alice reçu un appel de Bella :

« Bella » fit Alice d'un ton enjoué

« Alice » gronda Bella

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » rajouta Alice en ignorant le ton de Bella

« Comment as-tu osé nous interrompre ? »

« Bella, crois-moi c'était nécessaire. » dit Alice sérieusement. Quelques secondes passérent avant que Bella continue :

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? »

« Cela se passait mal aussi bien pour toi que pour le futur bébé. » dit Alice sans détour. Le silence dura un peu plus longtemps.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi Bella et pour info, tu devrais en faire un stock. »

« Quoi ? Alice. » J'imaginai très bien l'expression du visage de Bella rouge pivoine et outrée.

« Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin encore un long moment. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te passe Carlisle. » répondit Alice en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

« Bella » appela Carlisle en s'enfermant dans son bureau mais avec mon don je pus continuer à écouter la conversation.

« Pourquoi Alice m'a dit que je vais utiliser des préservatifs encore longtemps ? »

« Est-ce que tu as eu ton retour de couche ? »

« Heu ? »

« Depuis l'accouchement est-ce que tu as eu des pertes sanguines comme des règles ? »

« Non »

« Donc tu n'as pas eu ton retour de couche. Tant que celui-ci n'aura pas eu lieu, on ne pourra pas te prescrire une contraception. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal en allaitant. »

« Ouais, mais c'est franchement pas super comme situation. »

« Ce n'est que quelques mois à faire attention. »

« Carlisle essayez donc les préservatifs et après on en reparlera. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à nos débuts avec Jake. Merrrrrcredi.» fit Bella en colère. Carlisle lui de son côté rigolait silencieusement.

« Bella dès que tes règles sont de retour appelle-moi et je te prescrirai une contraception. »

« D'accord » répondit Bella résignée. « Bonne journée Carlisle. »

« A toi aussi Bella, porte-toi bien. »

« Au revoir » et elle raccrocha. Je sortais de la tête de Carlisle et me concentrais sur le manuel que j'avais sous le nez.

Plusieurs semaines voire mois passèrent avant qu'Alice eu une vision qui me laissa perplexe. Elle avait vu Jasper piloter un hélicoptère. Elle courra vers lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Celui-ci se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer son excitation.

« J'ai un défi pour toi. » dit Alice toute guillerette.

« Ha, et dis moi ce que c'est. »

« En fait tu n'es pas tout seul à être concerné. Emmett, Rosalie pour vous aussi ce sera un défi à relever. » Emmett arriva dans la seconde qui suivit. Dès qu'il entend le mot défi, il est toujours présent.

« Alors, raconte. »

« Nous allons acquérir un hélicoptère. » Je vis quelques mâchoires se décrocher face à la révélation, alors que moi je riais en voyant leur tête.

« Alors, les défis sont simples Jasper doit apprendre à le piloter et vous deux, à l'entretenir. »

« Un hélicoptère ? Rien que ça. » répliqua Rosalie.

« Un moteur qu'il soit d'avion ou de voiture reste un moteur. Aurais-tu peur de ne pas y arriver Rosalie ? » demanda Alice

« Bien sûr que non mais où veux-tu le mettre ? »

« Bah on va construire un hangar rien que pour lui. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Carlisle dit oui s'il te plaît. L'avantage c'est qu'on aura plus besoin d'utiliser l'avion avec des dizaines de passagers autour de nous. »

« D'accord avec toi sur le principe mais est-ce vraiment utile. Après tout nous ne prenons l'avion que rarement. »

« Je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais je suis sûre que plus tard on en aura besoin. Et je vois Jasper aux commandes d'un. »

« Bon après tout, tu sais mieux que nous ce dont on a besoin mais ne me demandait pas de vous donner un coup de main. Débrouillez vous comme des grands que vous êtes. » lâcha-t-il avant de partir à l'étage.

A partir de cet instant, Esmé commença des plans pour le bâtiment qui l'abritera ainsi que de l'atelier de Rosalie qui le bricolera avec Emmett. Alice partit avec Jasper devant un ordinateur pour repérer l'hélicoptère en question. Je voyais dans sa tête qu'elle essayait de ce concentrer sur sa vision pour mieux voir l'appareil et le pourquoi de son utilisation mais en vain. Emmett et Rosalie regardaient les outils dont ils auront besoin. Et moi, je me replongeais dans mon bouquin de médecine.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 36

POV Jacob

Ce week end allait être un grand week end pour moi. Nous allions officiellement ouvrir notre garage. Quil, Embry et moi avions travaillé sans relâche ces dernières semaines pour qu'il soit prêt le plus rapidement possible. Malgré que les Cullen soient à l'origine nos ennemis par nature, j'avais appris à les apprécier. Sans eux nous n'aurions presque rien. Ni maison, ni garage et allez savoir comment se serait passé l'accouchement sans l'intervention de Carlisle. Je leur devais beaucoup. Mais apparemment on leur rendait tout simplement en étant heureux. Heureux, on ne pouvait pas dire que la situation actuelle était semblable à cela.

Bella me manquait terriblement. Entre le garage et les rondes avec la meute, je n'avais moi-même que très peu de temps pour souffler. Mais quand j'arrivais à en trouver un peu c'était Bella qui n'était pas disponible, entre William, la maison et les lessives, elle ne sortait quasiment plus. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de l'entraîner avec moi pour lui montrer le garage et son évolution mais à chaque fois elle trouvait une excuse. J'avais même l'impression par moment que je la gênais plus qu'autre chose. C'est pour cela que je me retrouvais en train de marcher avec William dans la réserve.

_Flash back_

« Salut, je suis rentré » annonçai-je. Bella qui portait une corbeille pleine de linge vînt me

retrouver.

« Déjà ! Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais que cet après-midi. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange que je sois ici ? » répondis-je mécontent

« Non, bien sûr mais j'avais préparé juste un petit encas pour manger ce midi, il va falloir que je fasse autre chose » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du frigo.

« Mais tu sais, je peux me contenter d'un sandwich, tu n'as pas à te tracasser. » Elle releva les sourcils et rajouta :

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ok, tu sais que je raffole de tes plats mais pour une fois un sandwich fera parfaitement l'affaire. Et puis peut être qu'on pourrait avoir cinq minutes tous les deux pour profiter de l'autre. »

« William doit se réveiller d'ici une heure environ, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. » Je me rapprochai d'elle et l'ai prise dans mes bras. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'attends toujours mon baiser de bienvenue. » J'ai vu une lueur passée dans ses yeux, j'aurais cru à de la tristesse mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Elle se hâta de m'embrasser rapidement mais je la retins dans mes bras. Mes lèvres s'imposèrent sur les siennes. Bella voulut reculer mais ma main alla se poser sur sa nuque afin qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Elle mit fin à toute résistance, répondit à mon baiser et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ma langue alla caresser ses lèvres et entra dans sa bouche alors qu'elle l'ouvrit. Je gémis quand je la sentis se coller un peu plus à moi.

Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air mais Bella en profita pour tourner dans mes bras et reporta son attention sur le repas de midi.

On discuta de l'ouverture du garage qui aura lieu dans deux jours et du pot que nous voulions offrir à tout futur client qui viendra. Bella avait proposé de nous préparer certaines choses comme les pizzas, quiches et autres.

Puis William, se réveilla. Il avait atteint cinq semaines et déjà on remarquait son évolution. Maintenant il arrivait à tenir sa tête un petit peu et avait pris un cycle de sommeil régulier. La nuit, il dormait cinq à six heures à la filée ce qui permettait à Bella de mieux récupérer car elle refusait de dormir la journée parce que soit disant elle avait trop de choses à s'occuper. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout son temps.

« Bella, pourquoi on n'irait pas prendre l'air tous les trois. Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui et la température n'est pas très basse. En couvrant correctement William et si je l'installe dans l'écharpe autour de moi, il ne ressentira pas le froid. »

« Jacob, j'aimerai beaucoup mais je n'ai pas encore fait le ménage aujourd'hui. »

« Et alors, de toute façon demain il fera jour, tu pourras toujours le faire. »

« Non car je vais devoir commencer à préparer le repas pour l'ouverture du garage. »

« Bella, je te demande juste de prendre une heure pas toute ton après-midi. »

« Jacob » fit-elle irritée, j'explosais à mon tour

« Bella, tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi, au moins j'arrêterai de me faire des illusions tous les jours. » Ce fut comme si je l'avais giflée, elle m'avait regardé consternée puis était partie dans notre chambre pour pleurer. Si elle essayait d'être silencieuse, je l'entendis tout de même. Je ne comprenais pas son bouleversement. Je savais que j'avais été brusque mais tout ce que je voulais c'était passé du temps avec elle et William.

Je préparai mon fils pour la promenade, mis en place l'écharpe autour de moi et le plaça dedans. Je pris son sac à langer qu'on tenait toujours prêt à partir pour ne rien oublier ainsi que le lait de Bella qu'elle avait tiré et qu'elle conservait au congélateur en cas d'imprévu.

_Fin du flash back_

Je me retrouvai devant la maison de Sue et frappai à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit rapidement et me fit entrer quand elle aperçut mon chargement. Depuis quelques minutes William commençait à pleurer à cause de la faim.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda Sue

« Tiens, tu peux faire réchauffer le lait, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr » elle se saisit d'une casserole, la remplit d'eau chaude et mit le biberon au bain marie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jacob ? » Et sans le vouloir des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage et ma vue se brouilla. Sue me prit William des bras et je la laissais faire sans contester. Elle retourna vers la casserole pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Ce n'était au bout de plusieurs minutes que je réussis à parler calmement.

« On vient de se disputer avec Bella. »

« Raconte »

« Je voulais qu'on aille se promener tous les trois mais Bella a refusé parce que soit disant elle n'a pas le temps. Entre le ménage et la préparation du pot d'ouverture du garage, elle n'a même pas voulu nous consacrer une heure. Je me suis emporté et j'ai répliqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à me le dire si elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec moi. » Je baissai la tête ne pouvant pas faire face au regard de Sue.

« Si je peux me permettre Jacob, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en aperçoive. » Je relevai la tête ne m'entendant pas à cette réponse posée. J'aurais cru me faire enguirlander.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je vais te raconter ce qu'il sait passer pour moi mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il se produit la même chose chez Bella. Il faut savoir qu'actuellement Bella est dans une bulle. Sa bulle consiste à William Bella et la maison. Comprends bien Jacob la chose suivante. William est une partie d'elle. Elle l'a porté pendant neuf mois puis l'a mis au monde. Tu étais présent, tu as vécu également cet accouchement qui a été douloureux alors qu'à l'hôpital elle aurait eu droit à la péridurale. Maintenant tout ce à quoi elle pense et envisage c'est d'offrir le meilleur entourage pour William. Donc elle veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, d'abord en l'allaitant, puis en lavant son linge afin qu'il ne manque rien, nettoyer sa maison pour qu'il n'attrape pas de microbes. Bella est dans cet esprit là maintenant et ne se rend pas compte qu'elle te met de côté. Ce n'est pas pour autant de sa faute, entre le changement hormonal qui se produit dans son corps, l'arrivée du bébé dans votre couple, elle n'arrive pas à trouver un équilibre. Elle essaye de faire au mieux selon elle. Et ce mieux n'est pas pour l'instant passer du temps avec toi. Maintenant, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu peux agir. » Elle me rendit William et s'occupa du biberon pour vérifier la température. William commençait à s'agiter sérieusement et à pousser dans les vocalises.

Elle me tendit le biberon. C'était la première fois que j'allais donner à manger à mon fils.

« Attends Jacob, il faut lui mettre un bavoir avant. » Elle regarda dans le sac et en sortit un qu'elle plaça autour du cou de William. Je remuai un peu le lait à l'intérieur et lui mit devant la bouche. Il l'ouvrit mais repoussa de sa langue la tétine. Il devait comprendre que ce n'était pas sa mère.

« Hé, William, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen, il faut que tu le prennes. Je te promets qu'il s'agit du lait de maman à l'intérieur. » Je retentai plusieurs fois l'expérience mais obtins le même résultat.

« Attend, on va essayer quelque chose. » Elle me prit le biberon et le pencha au dessus de la bouche de William. Elle appuya sur la tétine et fit couler quelques goutes de lait. William avala sans le vouloir. Sue me prit ma main et me fit descendre la tétine dans sa bouche et appuya encore une fois. Il avala puis tira sur la tétine afin d'en avoir encore. Il prit le biberon jusqu'au trois quarts avant de le repousser. Je le redressai et le posai contre moi afin de lui faire un rôt qui ne fut absolument pas discret. Sue et moi en rigolâmes.

« Hé bien, il venait droit du cœur celui-là, hein ? Tu veux le reste. » Je le calai dans mon bras et repris le biberon. Il ne se fit pas prier et but jusqu'à la dernière goute.

« Comme son père, tu en avais jamais assez. » me raconta Sue. Je lui souris et lui demanda :

« Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour éviter que cela ne continue ? »

« Tu dois t'imposer. » Je la regardais avec scepticisme.

« Tu dois lui montrer que toi aussi tu es présent et qu'elle doit prendre du temps avec toi. »

« Je veux bien, mais quand je tente quelque chose, j'ai un refus. »

« Alors contraint-la. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas cela Jacob et heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça aussi non je t'aurais botté les fesses depuis longtemps, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois la secouer car si tu attends trop longtemps la situation ne fera qu'empirer. »

Je ne répondis rien, essayant d'analyser toutes les informations que venaient de me donner Sue.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Je relevai une fois de plus la tête pour la dévisager.

« Parce que tu ne trouves pas que ce n'est pas déjà suffisant. » Elle rigola et ajouta :

« Ne t'attends pas à retrouver le corps de Bella que tu as connu avant sa grossesse. Il ne sera jamais plus pareil. Son bassin s'est élargi, elle n'a pas du perdre tout le poids qu'elle a accumulé durant la grossesse, puis éventuellement il se peut qu'elle ait gardée des vergetures. » Je la regardais, perdu.

« Ce sont des marques qui se trouvent sur le bas ventre, les hanches voire le haut des cuisses, là où la peau a été étirée. Sais-tu si Bella en porte ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai plus eu l'opportunité de la voir nue depuis l'accouchement. Entre ses écoulements sanguins, la reprise des rondes et l'ouverture du garage, je n'ai pas réussi à être suffisamment présent. »

« Je suis persuadée que Bella est complexée, elle a peur de te décevoir et doit penser qu'elle ne t'attire plus. Donc elle te repousse inconsciemment pour que tu ne le fasses pas toi-même. »

« C'est ridicule, elle sait que je l'aime et pas que son corps. »

« Oui, mais lui as-tu dit ? »

« Quand Sue ? Chaque fois que je veux passer un instant avec elle, elle me repousse. »

« C'est bien ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Qu'est-ce je peux faire ? »

« Même chose que tout à l'heure, impose toi. »

« Je ne vais pas la violer, tout de même » m'offusquai-je

« Bien sûr que non Jacob » gronda-t-elle « mais pousse là dans ses retranchements afin qu'elle t'accorde ces moments entre vous. N'oublie pas non plus que pour elle, ce sera un peu comme une première fois. » Je haussai les sourcils

« Jacob, un bébé est passé par son vagin que crois-tu qu'elle pense ? Elle se demande si les sensations seront les mêmes, si elle ressentira encore du plaisir et bien d'autres encore. »

Bizarre, j'étais en train de parler de sexe avec Sue et ça ne me choquait pas plus que ça. Je secouai ma tête pour remettre mes idées en place, trop de chose à penser en même temps. Le téléphone sonna :

« Allo ? »

«Bonjour Sue, c'est Bella. Est-ce que Jacob et William sont chez toi ? »

« Oui il est ici et William avec lui d'ailleurs il s'est endormi. » Je regardais mon fils dans mes bras, il tenait mon index dans son petit poing.

« C'est l'heure de sa tétée, il doit avoir faim. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, William a mangé, Jacob avait pris un biberon de ton lait avant de venir. »

« Comment va Jacob ? »

« Comment il va, ça pourrait allait beaucoup mieux. »

« Dis-lui que je m'excuse. »

« Tu lui diras toi-même quand ils reviendront d'ici une bonne heure. »

« Très bien, je te dis à demain alors. »

« Bisous Bella à demain » Elle raccrocha

« Je vais te proposer une éventuelle solution pour que vous vous retrouviez seuls et rien à vous préoccupez en dehors de vous deux. » Je l'écoutai toute ouïe.

« Il n'y a que toi qui pourras la faire changer d'attitude. » Je hochai la tête ayant peur de l'interrompre.

« Charlie et moi prendrons William avec nous quand on rentrera et tu devras trouver le moyen pour que Bella veuille rester avec toi au garage. » Je commençai déjà à réfléchir aux différents scénarios que j'utiliserai. Je reportai mon attention sur William et souris en me promettant de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour redresser la situation. On discuta de Charlie ainsi que de Leah et Seth avant que je ne parte.

POV Bella

L'ouverture du garage était un véritable succès. Rachel avait su très bien gérer la communication et la publicité. En moins d'une heure toute nourriture avait disparu et les dernières bouteilles étaient déjà sorties.

Je revis par la même occasion certains de mes anciens camarades de lycée. Mike était revenu à Forks après ses études et prendrait la suite de ses parents. Jessica et Lauren n'étaient pas revenues, personnellement elles ne me manqueront pas. Angela et Ben avaient fait le déplacement exceptionnellement. D'ailleurs j'ai pu constater de mes yeux l'heureux événement qui se présenterait dans trois mois. Du coup, on resta ensemble afin de discuter grossesse, allaitement et couches. C'était génial de discuter avec quelqu'un qui vit presque la même situation que soi.

Les Cullen également furent présents. Alice et Rosalie vinrent nous rejoindre. Nous discutâmes des gens que nous reconnaissions et des potins de la ville. Quand le buffet fut vide et que certains rendez-vous avaient été pris, les invités commencèrent à partir petit à petit. A la fin il ne resta plus que certaines personnes de la réserve, les Cullen et la famille.

Je pris William pour l'allaiter tranquillement dans le bureau tandis que les autres débarrassèrent et rangèrent. Je m'assis sur le sofa qui était installé et peu après Jacob me rejoignit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je devais reconnaître que ça me manquait.

« Whaou, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'autant de monde ait fait le déplacement. » Il était vraiment heureux. Son sourire était franc et fier. Ca me fit mal de constater que depuis quelques temps il ne souriait plus ainsi avec moi.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de rendez-vous ? »

« Pas mal pour un commencement. Ils nous ont demandé nos prix et ont de suite pris des plages horaires disponibles. Nous en avons pour le moment pour toute la semaine avec quelques trous par ci et là. Mais si les gens sont satisfaits, le bouche à oreille fera le reste. » William lâcha mon sein. Apparemment il était repu. Je le tendis à Jacob afin de me rhabiller correctement.

Quand j'eus fini, je relevai la tête en direction de Jacob. Celui-ci fixait ma poitrine comme s'il allait la dévorer. Son regard n'était que désir. Je déglutis et rougis fortement. Il se racla la gorge et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait remettre ses idées en place. William venait de faire son rot et nous sortîmes afin de rejoindre les personnes restantes. Il ne restait plus que Sue et mon père.

« Je peux le prendre ? » me demanda-t-elle. Jacob lui tendit et elle l'enroula dans une couverture bien épaisse. Il avait neigé il y a peu de temps et les températures avaient du mal à dépasser zéro degré.

« Vous nous rejoindrez chez vous dans quelque temps. » fit Sue tout en allongeant William dans la nacelle. Mon père prit la nacelle et l'attacha à l'arrière de sa voiture de patrouille.

« Pardon ? » m'exclamai-je

« Je pense qu'un peu de temps pour nous nous ferait du bien Bella, tu ne crois pas ? » questionna Jacob

« Mais Jacob … » je regardais toujours la voiture de mon père alors qu'il s'installait au volant.

« Bella, juste deux petites heures. William vient de téter. Sue et ton père seront avec lui. N'as-tu pas confiance en ton propre père Bella ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme

« Bien sûr que si, mais… »J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une part de moi-même.

« On vous retrouve à la maison rapidement. » Sue hocha de la tête et partit à son tour. Je fis un pas en avant mais Jacob m'empoigna le bras et m'emmena dans le bureau. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers moi.

« Jacob… » je ne pus finir ma phrase car ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes.

« Je t'en prie Bella, tu me manques énormément. Je sais que c'est dur de le laisser. Quand je dois partir tous les matins pour le boulot ou les patrouilles, j'ai l'estomac à l'envers. Je sais ce que tu ressens à cet instant mais s'il te plaît juste deux heures Bella. Toi et moi et on ne pense à rien d'autre. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues pour plusieurs raisons. La première dut à la séparation de mon fils, une autre fut parce que Jacob souffrait de la quasi non existence de vie de couple et parce que je me trouvais égoïste de prendre du temps pour nous.

Jacob effaça les larmes de ses pouces avant de poser ses lèvres d'abord délicatement puis de façon plus insistante. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne pour la caresser avant de batailler. Ses bras me plaquèrent contre lui et je pus sentir tout son désir. Je me raidis ce qu'il sentit. Il s'écarta légèrement et reprit la parole :

« J'ai eu une conversation avec Sue quand on s'est disputé la dernière fois. Elle m'a expliqué ce qui d'après elle se passait ici. » m'expliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« On ira doucement Bella, mais ne me repousse pas. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, besoin de mon épouse Bella. Laisse-moi t'aimer Bella et aime moi en retour. » Ses yeux reflétaient son désespoir et sa douleur. Mon corps prit les commandes et je me collai contre lui en l'attirant vers moi. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne alors que mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et me soulevèrent. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et resserrai mes bras autour de son cou. Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé et me coucha dessus tout en suivant le mouvement. Jake quitta mes lèvres pour mon cou. Il se repositionna de façon à s'allonger complètement entre mes jambes. Ses hanches appuyèrent contre les miennes et me dévoilèrent l'étendu de son désir.

Si mes mains restèrent dans ses cheveux celles de Jake partirent à la découverte de ma poitrine. Malgré les couches de vêtement il arrivait à titiller mes tétons avec ses pouces. Mon bassin se souleva de lui-même et se frotta contre son membre durci. Il grogna en descendant ses mains.

Il prit le bas de mon pull et tira dessus. Je me redressai suffisamment pour qu'il passe au-dessus de ma tête. Mon haut me fut enlevé en même temps. Je me retrouvai en soutien gorge. Mes joues s'empourprèrent devant son regard. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos et défirent l'attache. Il tomba au sol rapidement. Jake m'entoura de ses bras et me rallongea. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et batailla avec la mienne tandis que ses doigts cajolèrent mes seins avant de s'occuper de mes pointes. Il était très précautionneux. Pas une seule fois il tira dessus ou les pressa trop fortement. Il redescendit dans mon cou, puis sur mes clavicules avant de prendre mon sein gauche avec sa bouche. Sa langue se fit taquine et augmenta la chaleur dans mon ventre.

Mes hanches n'arrêtaient de monter et descendre pour aller à sa rencontre et Jake m'accompagnait à chaque fois. Une de mes mains se saisit de la fermeture éclair de sa veste et l'ouvrit. Je passai mes mains directement contre sa peau du dos. Ses muscles se contractèrent certainement dû à la différence de température. J'en profitais de les monter jusqu'à ses épaules et son tee-shirt fit de même. Il se releva légèrement et enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt le plus rapidement possible. Je pus observer ses abdominaux bien formés et les caressai à volonté.

Je frôlai le premier bouton de son jean. Il grogna à nouveau et ce son me donna des frissons. J'avais presque oublié combien j'aimais quand il le faisait. Mais au lieu de le défaire je contournai son bassin afin d'explorer son fessier. Je le pétrissai gentiment tout en faisant en sorte qu'il appuya davantage son sexe contre le mien. Le résultat ne tarda pas à venir. Il se redressa et tira vers le bas mon pantalon et ma culotte. Je me retrouvai nue. J'allais pour lui déboutonner le sien quand il s'immobilisa :

« Jacob ? »

« Attends, deux secondes. » me répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Tenez c'est pour vous, cadeau offert par la maison surtout ne le négligez pas. Passez de bon moment. Ha au fait Bella tu me remercieras demain. »

« Alice ? » mais je n'obtenus pas de réponse.

« Je vais voir ce que c'est. » Jake ouvrit la porte et se baissa pour se saisir d'une petite boîte. Il s'agenouilla au sol à coté de moi et défis le papier.

« Non mais je rêve. » fis-je irritée

« En même temps, tu te vois à nouveau enceinte. » je me sentis blêmir. Jake parcourra des yeux mon corps. Il posa la boîte au sol et se pencha sur moi. Il déposa des baisers sur mon ventre, autour de mon nombril puis sur mes hanches. Il caressa du bout des doigts les vergetures et les embrassa longuement.

« Ne crois jamais qu'un jour ton corps cessera de m'attirer Bella. Pour moi, tu resteras la plus magnifique des femmes sur cette terre. » Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et sa langue dansa avec la mienne langoureusement. Il se hissa à nouveau entre mes jambes. Sa main attrapa mon genou et le montant vers sa hanche. Je plaçai mon mollet contre ses fesses. Ma main fit des va et viens le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à arriver à ma fesse qui malaxa. Mes mains reprirent leur place dans son dos et descendirent sur ses fesses avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer. J'avais l'impression que sa température était encore plus élevée à cet endroit.

Il défit son propre jean et fis descendre celui-ci avec son boxer le long de ses jambes. Je l'aidai avec les miennes à les enlever. Son sexe était tendu au maximum. Il le poussa et le frotta contre mon centre. Des gémissements sortirent de ma gorge sans en avoir conscience. Sa main rejoignit mon intimité et commença à l'explorer. Comment j'avais pu oublier les sensations qu'il pouvait me procurer. Il enfonça un doigt en moi tout en effectuant des cercles sur mon petit paquet de nerfs avec son pouce. Mes hanches se déchainèrent.

« J'en veux plus Jacob. » Il obéit et rajouta un deuxième doigt alors qu'un autre frottait ma petite entrée.

« Encore » Sa bouche emprisonna un de mes tétons et le mordilla délicatement.

« Hum, ca plutôt bon goût. »

« Hein ? »

« Ton lait. » répondit-il après avoir avalé.

« Mais gardes en pour William. » Il changea de sein et reprit sa manœuvre en augmentant la vitesse de ses intrusions. Mon orgasme arriva rapidement en me foudroyant. Je criai le prénom de mon mari. Il prit d'assaut ma bouche. Sa verge remplaça sa main et se frotta contre mon clitoris avant de s'éloigner. Je gémissais à cause de la perte du contact. J'entendis le bruit du papier qu'on déchire et ouvris les yeux. Jacob était en train de se recouvrir d'un préservatif. Il se recoucha sur moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Si tu as mal ou tu ressens une quelconque gêne, dis le moi et j'arrête d'accord. » Je hochai la tête alors que l'appréhension me gagnait. Il positionna sa verge face à mon entrée. Sa main se positionna sous mes fesses et me releva légèrement. Dans la manœuvre il enfonça son gland en moi. Mon regard n'avait pas quitté le sien. Lui essayant de trouver un quelconque indice de douleur et moi qui me raccrochait à lui pour me permettre de l'aimer davantage.

Il avança petit à petit dans mes profondeurs jusqu'à y être entièrement. Un gémissement commun se fit entendre. Jacob commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis au fur et à mesure augmenta la cadence de ses coups de rein qui me rapprochèrent de plus à plus vers ma délivrance. Il s'enfonça plus fougueusement et frappa mon point G qui me fit crier. Il recommença à nouveau alors que je m'accrochai à ses épaules et que mes chevilles se croisèrent derrière son bassin. Le mien s'accorda avec le sien et permit une meilleure intrusion. Je criai des mots incompréhensibles alors que Jacob qui me tenait fermement contre lui grognait de plus en plus.

« Jacob, j'y suis presque, encore … » Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre nous et pincèrent mon bouton de plaisir qui m'envoyèrent directement dans les étoiles. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent et ma tête bascula vers l'arrière pour libérer mon cri. Jake m'accompagna dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'effondra sur moi mais retint son poids pour ne pas m'écraser. Mes doigts lâchèrent ses épaules pour courir dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il m'embrassait mon épaule.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma puce. »

« Toi aussi mon chéri mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. » dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne te morfonds pas pour ça. Par contre fais moi confiance, de te le rappeler régulièrement en cas d'oubli. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Ha, il va falloir un nouveau rappel très rapidement dans ce cas. » Les yeux de Jacob me percèrent. Il se retira me faisant râler. Il s'enleva le préservatif usagé et le mit dans un mouchoir en papier avant de le jeter dans la corbeille. Puis il revint, s'agenouilla parterre sur le côté du sofa et me tira à lui par les jambes. Il posa mes pieds sur ses épaules et pressa sa bouche contre mon centre. Sa langue me pénétra aussitôt et lapa tout le jus que je lui fournissais alors que ses doigts d'un côté maltraitaient mon clitoris et de l'autre triturait ma petite entrée sans jamais la pénétrer.

« Jake, ho mon dieu, c'est trop bon » Il écarta sa bouche pour que son doigt vienne s'y enfoncer. Il fit quelques va et viens avant de se laisser place à sa langue à nouveau. Ce fameux doigt descendit en effleurant la petite partie de chair entre mon vagin et ma petite entrée avant de pénétrer celle-ci délicatement.

« JACCOOBBBBBB » hurlai-je alors qu'un orgasme me frappa. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua ses attentions sur moi. Il intervertit sa langue avec ses doigts qui stimulaient mon clitoris pour mieux s'amuser avec mon point G tandis qu'il mordillait mon paquet de nerfs. Mes cris ne s'interrompirent à aucun moment. Mes mains empoignèrent ses cheveux car ils n'avaient aucune prise pour se tenir pendant que mon futur orgasme se préparait à frapper. Jacob joignit un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de ma féminité et un second dans mon petit trou. Rapidement mes parois se resserrèrent et j'hurlai à nouveau ma jouissance.

Il se pencha sur moi en plaçant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et m'embrassa avec empressement. Je ne le vis et n'entendis pas se remettre une protection mais son membre m'envahit dans un puissant coup de rein. Il se redressa avec moi et s'assit sur ses pieds alors que j'étais coincée entre lui et le canapé. Ses mains sur mes fesses m'aidèrent à suivre le rythme de ses déhanchements. Mon buste était collé au sien et ma tête plaçait sur son épaule. Jacob grognait de plus en plus fortement et mes gémissements étaient synchronisés aux siens. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cette dance endiablée mais lorsque nous atteignions la jouissance ensemble, nous nous effondrâmes. Jacob trouva la force nécessaire pour nous recoucher sur le canapé. Je le sentis se retirer mais il ne fit rien d'autres. En même temps je le retenais contre moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Après quelques temps, il me demanda :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Incroyablement bien détendue. A la limite de m'endormir. » Il ria

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons dormir ici, il n'y a pas de couverture et puis il faut qu'on rentre pour retrouver notre petite famille. »

« Hum » fis-je comatant

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus réveillée.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je n'y suis pas allé doucement lors de notre dernier débat. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'était vraiment très agréable. En plus, je ne suis plus aussi sensible qu'avant. J'ai l'impression, ne le prend pas mal, que tu es moins imposant. Avant tu devais me préparer afin que je puisse t'accueillir sans trop de difficulté, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était confortable. » expliquai-je

« C'est peut être du à l'accouchement, tes parois ont été étirées à leur maximum donc avant que tout redevienne comme avant, il va falloir encore un peu de temps. »

« Certainement, en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu m'ais un peu forcer la main. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma puce. J'espère maintenant qu'on trouvera le temps pour nous deux afin de toujours démontrer notre amour à l'autre. »

« Tu as raison, j'essayerai de faire en sorte que lorsque tu seras présent de laisser de côté ce qui n'est pas essentiel. » Il m'embrassa passionnément avant de se lever et de se débarrasser du préservatif. Nous nous rhabillâmes et rentrâmes chez nous pour retrouver notre fils.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 37

POV Jacob

Les mois se sont rapidement écoulés, le garage fonctionnait suffisamment bien pour qu'on fasse des bénéfices.

William, lui, grandissait et s'épanouissait. Bella avait commencé à le sevrer vers son sixième mois. Même si les premières fois ne furent pas très glorieuses, William eut vite compris qu'il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il le voulait. Effectivement, Sue avait conseillé de donner directement de la nourriture solide à la place d'une tétée. On avait commencé par de la purée de carottes. J'avais réussi à le prendre en photo lors de la prise de la première cuillère. Ça valait tout son pesant d'or. Mais avec un peu de persévérance, il comprit qu'en ouvrant la bouche, on lui donnait à manger. D'ailleurs sa croissance avait repris de plus belle depuis. Quand on regardait la courbe de croissance traditionnelle, il effleurait toujours la limite du haut de la courbe. Depuis peu il avait appris à marcher à quatre pattes, il s'avérait très rapide avec ce mode de fonctionnement. On fut obligé de toujours garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal.

Avec Bella ça allait nettement mieux. Même si nous ne faisions plus l'amour aussi souvent qu'avant la grossesse de Bella, nous avions retrouvé notre complicité. D'ailleurs par moment elle se faisait entreprenante, et j'appréciais beaucoup cela.

Nous étions actuellement à l'aéroport à attendre notre avion pour la Floride. On avait décidé de profiter des billets offerts par les Cullen avant que Bella ne prenne ses fonctions. William était sur mes genoux et mordait une girafe en plastique. On pouvait voir des points blancs sur ses gencives. D'ici quelques jours on aura droit à des crises de larmes et des nuits blanches.

Effectivement, il y a environ six semaines, William s'était mis en plein milieu de la nuit à hurler. D'ailleurs Bella était tombée du lit dans sa précipitation. Elle avait offert son sein malgré qu'il ne tète plus la nuit mais il avait refusé. Elle l'avait changé et c'était aperçu que ses fesses étaient vraiment rouges et irritées. On avait appelé Carlisle qui s'était déplacé vu les pleurs de William qu'il entendait depuis le téléphone. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre l'état de William.

Il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et nous montra les points blancs dans les gencives du bas, ses premières dents. Il nous prescrit du paracétamol et de la crème pour ses fesses. Il nous donna aussi de l'homéopathie pour l'apaiser. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le soulager, juste attendre que les dents percent. Ça avait été dur de le voir comme ça et d'être impuissant face à cette douleur. Le pire avait été pour Bella qui était restée avec lui 24h/24, à la fin elle en pleurait. Sue et Charlie l'avait pris avec eux une nuit pour qu'on puisse dormir. On profita pour se retrouver tous les deux. Le lendemain, on les avait retrouvés avec des cernes bien prononcées.

« Les passagers du vol A593 en destination de New York sont attendus pour l'embarquement. » entendis-je. Je me redressai avec le petit dans un bras et la main de Bella dans l'autre. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à l'hôtesse et Bella tendit les billets et les passeports avant de marcher vers l'avion. Une hôtesse nous emmena à nos places où nous attendait un siège pour bébé. On le harnacha correctement entre nous deux. J'attrapai la main de Bella et les posai sur William pour l'éviter qu'il ne stresse. Mais apparemment, il était trop absorbé à mordre sa girafe que de se préoccuper de ce qu'il l'entourait.

La voix du steward se fit entendre. Je l'écoutai que d'une oreille car j'étais très excité. C'était mon premier vol et on avait pour 9h00 de vol avec changement à New York. William devra se contenter de l'allaitement pour la journée.

Une fois que les explications de l'hôtesse furent terminées, l'avion commença à rouler sur la piste avant de prendre de la vitesse et de se relever. Je dois dire que je n'en menai pas large. Quand l'avion fut à nouveau droit, j'essayai de déboucher mes oreilles. William n'avait pas pleuré mais nous regardait pour savoir comment il devait réagir. On lui souriait et il repartit à mordiller le cou de la girafe en bavant beaucoup. Quand on reçut le signal qu'on pouvait se détacher, je pris William dans mes bras. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour découvrir ce qu'il l'entourait.

Je réussis à l'occuper jusqu'au moment où son ventre se manifesta. Bella avait retiré sa veste et s'enlevait son tee-shirt avant de se mettre l'écharpe. Je vis un homme se pencher dans la rangée voisine à la nôtre et lui fit mon regard le plus noir en me mettant face à lui pour lui boucher la vue. Il reprit vite sa place initiale. J'entendis un bruit de succion et me tournai vers Bella pour que mon dos soit posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. William tétait goulûment en regardant sa mère. On pouvait voir l'amour qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, j'aurai été jaloux mais aujourd'hui, on avait réussi à trouver un équilibre à trois.

Après la tétée Bella le garda contre elle, et il s'endormit doucement en suçant son pouce. Comme on était positionné sur les premiers sièges de devant l'avion, je pus m'agenouiller devant Bella et la prendre dans mes bras sans étouffer William. Je l'embrassai chastement avant de dériver dans son cou et son épaule. Je voyais le même gars nous regardait de temps en temps mais ne lui accorder aucune attention.

L'atterrissage fut plus impressionnant et William pleura quand l'appareil se posa. Nous descendîmes charger de la même manière que lorsque nous étions montés. Je fis passer Bella devant moi et me colla à elle quand le gars de tout à l'heure se précipitait un peu trop à mon goût pour nous rejoindre. Je le poussai avec mon épaule sans trop de douceur afin de nous laisser passer. Il fit une grimace mais détourna vite les yeux. Je le dépassais de plus d'une tête même William le regardait d'un mauvais œil comme s'il avait compris qu'il était une menace. Sur le coup j'étais fier de mon petit bonhomme. Plus tard, il protégera sa mère autant que moi, j'en étais sûr. Bella ne se rendit compte de rien et avança avec les bagages à main.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour chercher notre porte d'embarquement. Nous nous achetâmes un sandwich frais servit dans un snack. Bella mangea la première alors que je gardai mon fils dans les bras qui maltraitait sa girafe. Quand elle eut fini, elle le prit et j'attaquai mon maigre repas.

Le vol suivant se fit sans encombre, Bella donna le sein à William et les hôtesses s'émerveillaient devant sa bouille surtout quand il leur souriait. Je me demandais s'il aurait le même succès à quinze ans.

Quand nous arrivâmes à Miami, la chaleur nous étouffa. Nous nous déshabillâmes ainsi que William qui resta en body même les chaussettes lui furent enlevées. Rénée et Phil nous attendaient. Ma belle –mère courra jusqu'à nous et prit son petit-fils dans ses bras.

« Ho comme tu as changé et grandi. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique mon bébé. » Elle continuait à embrasser son petit fils et roucoulait sans même nous capter. Phil secoua la tête.

« Bonjour les jeunes, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Très bien, ça était long mais William a été vraiment adorable. » répondit Bella

« J'en suis heureux, on va aller à la maison maintenant. Renée » elle releva la tête, « on rentre ». Elle reporta son attention sur William tout en nous suivant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ? » s'exclama Bella

« Oui mais l'humidité empire la sensation. A Phénix c'était une chaleur sèche au contraire d'ici. »

« Bon, on ne va quand même pas se plaindre à Forks tu dois garder presque les manches longues toute l'année. » répliquai-je. Bella fit la moue mais ne rajouta rien.

William fut placé devant dans le cosi et nous assîmes Renée, Bella et moi à l'arrière. Heureusement que le trajet ne dura qu'un quart d'heure car rester plié en quatre dans un endroit confiné n'était pas très confortable. Quand on fut arrêté Bella se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour me libérer. Je m'étirai le plus possible avant d'ouvrir le coffre et de prendre les bagages.

Phil nous fit le tour du propriétaire alors que Renée était toujours scotchée à son petit fils. Il nous montra notre chambre et nous laissa seuls. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement avant de chercher sa langue avec la mienne. Mes mains entourèrent sa taille et la rapprochèrent de moi. Je voulais la sentir contre moi sans que rien ne nous sépare même pas d'espace. Mais malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée. Renée tapa à la porte et rentra presque immédiatement sans attendre notre accord.

« Il n'arrête pas de chouiner. Je ne sais pas quand tu lui à donner à manger la dernière fois. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, il fait ses dents. D'ici quelques jours, on devrait voir pointer les deux petites dents du haut. » Bella lui écarta doucement la lèvre et montra à Renée les gencives de William. Celle-ci s'extasiât, reprit William et sortit de la chambre comme si de rien était. Je soulevai un sourcil en regardant Bella alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça. Bon, si on descendait afin de voir ce qu'il y a pour le repas de ce soir. » Je l'embrassai encore une fois et lui pris la main en la faisant descendre les escaliers. Une fois en bas elle me désigna Phil avec son menton et me lâcha pour se diriger vers la cuisine. En inspirant fortement, je me joignis à Phil qui regardait un match de baseball à la télé. Au moins je n'étais pas trop dépaysé par les activités.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Bella réapparut avec un papier à la main.

« J'ai fait une liste de courses que j'aurai besoin pour le diner de ce soir et certaines choses pour William. » Phil fut le premier à se mettre debout et se frotter les mains.

« Pas de problème, je t'emmène. » fit-il

« Bon, je viens avec vous aussi. » ajoutai-je

« Maman s'est portée volontaire pour garder William. On ira plus vite nous trois. » Nous sortîmes de la maison. Il me parut bizarre de ne pas prendre une veste en partant. Je devais jouer le jeu pour les habitants de Forks et porter des vêtements appropriés selon les saisons. Cette fois-ci je m'installai devant dans la voiture, Bella se mit derrière Phil et je pus reculer le siège à fond de manière à avoir le plus de place possible pour mes jambes.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au supermarché et Bella alla chercher un caddie. Nous la rejoignîmes et fîmes le tour des rayons. Phil nous conduisait dans les allées qui présentaient les produits de la liste. Rapidement nous nous rendîmes compte qu'un caddie ne suffirait pas alors je sortis en chercher un autre. Nous mîmes les affaires de William dans un et la nourriture dans l'autre. Quand nous passâmes à la caisse, l'hôtesse nous regarda éberluée. Elle ne devait pas voir à chaque passage un montant avoisinant les 500$.

Nous retournâmes chez Phil et Renée le coffre remplit ainsi qu'une partie de la banquette arrière. Renée avait William dans ses bras en train de dormir. Bella le lui prit et alla le coucher dans notre chambre sur notre lit en l'entourant de coussin. J'aidai Phil à ranger toutes les courses alors que Renée accompagnait sa fille.

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer dans quelle état d'excitation était Renée depuis quelques jours. Pour elle, c'est un magnifique cadeau de pouvoir s'occuper de son petit fils. » Je lui souriais ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

« Si vous souhaitez Bella et toi sortir en couple, nous serons ravis de garder William pour vous. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Bella. William fait ses dents en ce moment et je dois vous prévenir. C'est quasiment une nuit blanche dans ses moments là. »

« Ca me fera retrouver un peu ma jeunesse comme ça. » Je rigolai

« Mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir d'entendre un bébé pleurer des heures durant, rien à voir avec les sortis avec les copains. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, après tout nous l'avons que quelques fois dans l'année, on saura le supporter et puis on aura tout le temps après votre départ pour récupérer nos heures de sommeil manquées. »

« Je vais demander à Bella ce qu'elle veut faire mais je pense que ce soir on restera ici pour se reposer. On verra demain. »

« Faites comme vous le sentez les jeunes. »

Bella et Renée descendirent et Bella commença à préparer notre repas de ce soir. Nous restâmes tous autour d'elle afin de bavarder. Bien sûr les discussions portèrent principalement sur William et son évolution mais aussi sur mon garage et le futur boulot de Bella. Heureusement que Renée enseigne et pus donner des conseils à sa fille.

William se réveilla vers 18h30, j'allai le chercher et sentit une mauvaise odeur en rentrant dans la chambre. Je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il essayait de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » appelai-je Bella

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me répondit-elle

« La couche est pleine, je ne sais pas où le poser pour le nettoyer. »

« Ho nous allons utiliser la salle de bain attenant à notre chambre, viens. » Je la suivis et vis qu'elle avait déjà tout préparé. Les lingettes, couches et vêtements étaient déjà sortis.

« Bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là. » dis-je en lui enlevant son short.

« Whaou, et bien fiston tu es bon pour le bain. » Il avait fait en diarrhée et ça avait taché le body. Bella commençait déjà à remplir la baignoire pour le laver. Je détachai les pressions de son body et le roulai en lui remontant afin de lui enlever. Je défis les scotchs de la couche et l'ouvris. Je ne pus empêcher une grimace ce qui fit rire William. Les dents ne devaient vraiment pas être loin. Je jetai la couche dans un sac en plastique que Bella avait placé comme poubelle et nettoyai William. J'ai du utilisé presque le tiers des lingettes pour arriver à tout lui enlever. Quand ce fut fini, Bella l'attrapa et le plaça dans l'eau. Je pris le sachet et fit un nœud et l'amena directement dans la poubelle situait dans la rue.

Je retournai à la salle de bain et me tint derrière Bella en entourant sa taille. Elle tenait William sous les aisselles alors qu'il se laissait flotter dans l'eau avant de taper des pieds et des mains et de nous arroser par la même occasion en riant. Je pris un gant et son savon et me mis à laver William pendant que Bella le tenait hors de l'eau avant de le remettre dedans afin qu'il s'amuse encore un peu. Vu la chaleur, le bain ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Quand l'eau se refroidit, Bella le sortit et le posa sur une serviette pour le sécher.

Nous redescendîmes tous les trois. Bella alla préparer une soupe pour William alors que Renée le prit sur ses jambes pour jouer avec lui. Je rejoignis Phil qui regardait du sport pour changer. Renée partit en cuisine quand Bella lui dit que le repas de William était prêt. Je les laissai toutes les deux pour avoir des moments mère-fille. Phil commentait le match qui se déroulait à la télé. Je rigolai à certains moments de le voir réagir comme il le faisait, râlant sur les décisions de l'arbitre ou sur un joueur.

Nous prîmes le repas quand William eut fini le sien. Il resta sur sa chaise haute à nous regarder manger pendant qu'il essayait de mâcher un quignon de pain. Bella avait toujours peur qu'il s'étrangle avec les morceaux qu'il pouvait avaler mais à chaque fois qu'elle le lui retirait il pleurait. Finalement, on le lui laissa tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Quand la table fut débarrassée et la vaisselle rangée, nous allâmes nous coucher. William avait un lit à barreaux qu'une amie de Renée avait bien voulu nous prêter le temps que nous restions chez ma belle-mère. Je restai à côté de William le temps qu'il s'endorme pendant que Bella prenait sa douche. Nous changeâmes de place quand elle eut fini et je fis exactement comme elle. Je ne mis qu'un boxer sur moi pour ne pas avoir trop chaud cette nuit.

Bella était couchée dans le lit quand je la rejoignis. Elle vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je la serrai dans mes bras et embrassai son front avant de trouver ses lèvres. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de rapport sous le toit de sa mère. Ca m'avait fait bien rire car cela n'avait jamais posé de problème quand on dormait chez son père.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre en retour avant de prendre l'excuse que William dormirait avec nous dans la chambre. Je n'avais rien répliqué car je comprenais que cela la stressait. Mais maintenant que je l'avais contre moi, j'avais du mal à ne pas laisser mes mains vagabonder sur son corps. Mais avant que ma raison ou mon désir finisse par l'emporter, Bella s'était endormie. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me caler dans les coussins et de rejoindre Morphée.

Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner et la tétée de William, Renée nous proposa d'aller à la plage avant que le soleil ne tape trop fort. Nous acceptâmes bien volontiers. Renée avait acheté ce qu'il fallait pour William entre crème solaire, seau, pelle, râteau et plein d'autres petits jeux pour qu'il s'amuse. Je n'étais pas sûr que William puisse les utiliser mais je ne dis rien. On alla à la plage à pieds. Je portai William ainsi que le grand sac où se trouvaient toutes nos affaires. Jusqu'à présent on n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre une casquette et une paire de lunettes à William mais dès qu'on lui a posé sur lui, on l'avait mitraillé sous tous les angles. Même moi, je le trouvais adorable dans son petit maillot de bain. Ce n'était pas à Forks qu'on le verrait dans cette tenue.

Quand on fut sur la plage, Bella sortit les serviettes et les déposa sur le sable. Renée s'assit et je lui tendis William afin d'enlever le sac que je portais en bandoulière. Quand je m'assis à mon tour William avait déjà les mains dans le sable. Pour lui c'était une véritable découverte que de toucher du sable chaud et clair. A Forks, il était beaucoup plus foncé et froid, dû à la température, alors qu'ici il brûlait quasiment les pieds. Renée et Bella le badigeonnèrent de crème alors que j'étais certain qu'à la fin ce sera Bella qui ressortira rouge comme une écrevisse.

D'ailleurs, je pris la bouteille qui était pour nous et commençait à étendre la crème sur le dos de Bella qui se cambra sous l'effet du froid. Je continuai à la masser même si la crème la recouvrait depuis longtemps. Quand j'eus fini avec ses jambes, elle appliqua la crème sur son torse et la naissance de ses seins que le maillot ne cachait pas. Mon sexe commença à réagir quand je m'imaginai mes mains à la place des siennes.

« Bella, ça te dérange si je vais faire un plongeon » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser juste en dessous.

« Non pas du tout. » me répondit-elle dans un gémissement. Je souris et me redressai.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Et toi petit bonhomme tu surveilles qu'aucun garçon n'approche de maman et mamie. Compris ? » Il me sourit en me montrant ses deux petites dents. Je lui ébouriffai ses cheveux courts avant de marcher vers l'océan. Quand mes pieds touchèrent l'eau, je fus soulagé. Elle était froide, ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Je m'avançai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrive à la taille. Je me retournai pour apercevoir Bella qui me regardait. Je lui fis un geste de la main qu'elle me retourna avant de plonger. Je fis plusieurs brasses sous l'eau avant de remonter. Que c'était bon cette fraîcheur autour de moi.

Je restais un moment dans l'eau parfois sous l'eau ou juste ma tête dépassant mais mon corps était toujours submergé. Mes yeux me permettaient de voir beaucoup plus loin qu'un humain. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais identifier Bella, mon fils et Renée. Du coup je jetai des coups d'œil de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien.

J'allai les rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes me semblait-il alors que Bella m'affirmait que j'y étais depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Renée faisait des châteaux de sable pendant que William s'amusait à les détruire. Bien sûr il était recouvert de sable mais cela ne le perturbait pas apparemment. Nous restâmes encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer. Bella commençait à ne plus supporter la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Quand nous rentrâmes, nous donnâmes un bain à William. Bella s'assura qu'il ne restait plus aucun grain de sable sur lui. Je laissai Bella l'habiller pendant que je me lavai en mon tour. Je ressortis avec une serviette autour des hanches pour me changer dans la chambre. Renée et Bella étaient penchées au-dessus de William et le chatouillaient. Je pris mes habits le plus discrètement possible et retournai dans la salle de bain. Je revins dans la chambre et trouvai Bella berçant William qui suçait son pouce. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Bella le déposa dans son lit d'appoint et alla prendre une douche.

Je l'attendais patiemment avec un tube de Biafine. J'étais certain qu'elle en aurait besoin et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Sa peau était toute rosée. Je m'approchai d'elle sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller William et fis tomber la serviette qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Je la conduisis au lit et lui murmura :

« Allonge-toi … »

« Jacob » me réprimanda-t-elle « on ne peut pas faire ça. » Je lui montrai la Biafine.

« Sur le ventre » complétai-je. Elle me regarda incrédule mais effectua ma demande. Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle une jambe de chaque côté de son corps sans poser mon poids sur elle. J'ouvris le tube et en fis couler dans ma main une bonne quantité. Je posai le tube sur la table de nuit et étalai sur son dos la pommade. Elle frémit quand je déposai la crème sur sa peau plus chaude que d'ordinaire. J'essayai d'être délicat le plus possible pour que le frottement de mes doigts ne lui soit pas douloureux. Elle se détendit au fur et à mesure que mon massage progressait. Je faisais pénétrer la crème sur toute la surface de peau qui mettait disponible. Ses bras étaient positionnés de manière à ce que ses mains maintiennent ses chevaux pour qu'ils ne soient pas gênants.

Du coup, je faisais des allers retours sur toute la longueur de ses bras jusqu'à faire disparaître la pommade. Je descendis sur ses épaules et ses omoplates avant de longer sa colonne vertébrale. Je remontai et allai poser mes mains autour de son cou alors que mes pousses massaient ses cervicales. Un gémissement de bien être s'échappa de Bella. Je souris et continuai le même manège tant que sa peau n'absorbait pas intégralement le produit.

J'inversai ma position sur Bella et étala à nouveau la Biafine sur l'arrière de ses jambes. Je m'amusai au passage à lui chatouiller la plante de ses pieds ou alors la taquiner quand je remontai l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans pour autant toucher sa féminité. Je la fis se retourner et recommencer par le devant de ses jambes. Je mis plus de temps que nécessaire pour imprégner sa peau de crème. J'avais joué jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que j'avais ses seins sous les yeux, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rester sage.

Je me remis face à Bella et déglutis difficilement. Ses seins étaient les seuls éléments à avoir été protégés par le maillot de Bella ainsi que ses fesses. D'ailleurs mes yeux s'y posèrent directement attirés par cette absence de couleur. J'essayai de me ressaisir et remontai les yeux vers ceux de Bella. Elle me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait exactement dans quel état, je me trouvais. Je commençai par badigeonner son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches et son estomac. De temps en temps mes doigts allèrent caresser la peau sensible de ses seins sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Quand cette partie-là fut entièrement enduite, je me concentrai sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses clavicules. Je forçai mes yeux à suivre le mouvement de mes mains et ne pas descendre vers ses seins qui malgré moi se retrouvaient régulièrement dans mon champ de vision.

N'y tenant plus, je me reculai pour mieux prendre l'un d'entre eux dans ma bouche alors que mon autre main pétrissait délicatement l'autre avant de s'acharner sur le téton dressé. Bella se cambra, et je profitai pour me mettre entre ses jambes. Mon membre était dur et douloureusement comprimé dans mon bermuda en jean. Ma main qui était encore disponible alla se frotter contre l'intimité de Bella. Je pénétrai deux doigts rapidement pendant que mon pousse s'amusait avec son clitoris.

« Jacob »

« Chut ma puce si tu ne veux pas voir Renée ou Phil débarquer. » dis-je avant de reprendre ma succion sur son sein. Elle prit le coussin sous sa tête et l'appliqua sur son visage pour étouffer les sons qu'elle produisait. Son orgasme arriva rapidement et quand je retirai mes doigts de son antre, je les léchai un par un devant elle.

« Jacob » gronda-t-elle. Je lui souris pas du tout désolé par ce qu'on venait de faire. Par contre il fallait maintenant que je m'occupe de mon petit problème.

« Tiens, passe toi la Biafine sur le visage. Je dois aller dans la salle de bain. » Elle baissa ses yeux sur mon entrejambe.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour ton problème. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du « je ne veux rien faire chez ma mère » » répliquai-je en faisant les guillemets.

« Après ce que tu viens de faire, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« La différence est que je viens de te donner du plaisir, si tu me suis tu seras également actrice et plus seulement réceptive. Et crois-moi devant ta mère tu culpabiliseras beaucoup moins. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire vite. Occupe-toi de ton visage et je descends vous rejoindre. » Ajoutai-je en l'embrassant. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain à nouveau pour faire descendre mon désir d'elle.

Quand enfin, je pus à nouveau remettre mon bermuda, j'allai voir William qui s'était réveillé. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Bella faisait la cuisine pendant que Renée lavait des ustensiles.

« Hé regardez qui est avec nous ! » annonçai-je. Elles se retournèrent et nous sourirent. Renée se sécha les mains pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que je pris sa place face à l'évier.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Je regardai la télévision alors que Renée s'occupait de son petit fils et discutait avec Bella. Je me mettais volontairement à l'écart pour leur laisser des moments ensemble.

Deux jours plus tard, Renée et Phil nous mirent presque à la porte. Ils avaient décrété que nous avions besoin de passer une soirée en tête en tête Bella et moi et qu'ils garderaient William jusqu'à notre retour. Du coup, nous profitâmes pour marcher le long de la plage jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un restaurant de poissons.

On nous mit à une table pour deux dans un coin du restaurant qui permettait un peu d'intimité. Nous discutâmes de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère. Que maintenant elle se sentait encore plus proche d'elle parce qu'elle était mère maintenant. Des activités toujours aussi loufoques de Renée. Mais aussi de ses angoisses face à son futur travail le mois prochain. Personnellement j'étais assez confiant, puis mon nom était connu dans la réserve aussi bien par rapport à mon ancêtre qu'au garage. Ca devrait lui donner un certain avantage enfin j'espérais.

Quand nous ressortîmes du restaurant, la nuit était tombée et la plage déserte. J'entraînai Bella vers l'eau.

« Tu prendrais un bain de minuit avec moi ? »

« Jacob, on ne peut pas, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain sur moi ni serviette. » répondit-elle

« Tu peux très bien garder tes sous-vêtements, s'il te plaît Bella. Amusons-nous. On n'a très peu l'opportunité de ne pas agir en responsable. Alors profitons-en. » J'essayai de l'attendrir en faisant une tête de gamin qui pleurnicherait

« Jacob …. » je la coupai en l'embrassant et la collant contre moi. Ma bouche descendit sur son cou et je murmurai :

« S'il te plaît » en aspirant sa peau délicate au-dessus de sa veine palpitante et en me frottant contre elle.

« On a jamais testé l'amour dans la mer, n'as-tu pas envi d'essayer. Je te promets de ne jamais te lâcher. Je nagerai même pour nous deux mais Bella je voudrais vraiment partager ça avec toi. » Finis-je ne la regardant dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle capitula et je me déshabillai rapidement pour qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. Je gardai mon boxer sur moi pendant que je l'aidai à retirer son short en me baissant à sa place. Quand je fus debout, je pressai Bella contre moi et lui défis son soutien-gorge. Elle se raidit mais je fis descendre les bretelles le long de ses bras.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que je permettrais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose ses yeux sur toi Bella. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. » Mes mots semblèrent la rassurer car elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres afin de libérer sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas laissé tomber ce morceau de tissus qu'elle était de nouveau contre moi ses seins écrasés contre mon torse. Mon envie d'elle était déjà présente mais maintenant elle se faisait pressante.

Je baissai mon boxer et me mis complètement nu devant elle. Je lui levai le visage en passant mes doigts sous son menton. Elle avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille et la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit de dos à l'océan. Peut-être que de savoir qu'il n'y avait que de l'eau derrière elle la mettrait plus à l'aise. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à sa culotte et la firent glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'en débarrassa et nous fûmes à égalité.

Je pris ses poignets pour les mettre autour de mon cou alors que mes mains passèrent derrière ses cuisses sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle comprit mon intention et enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je l'embrassai alors que mes pieds avancèrent dans l'eau. Quand Bella sentit les premières vagues léchaient sa peau, elle se raidit puis se détendit quand elle fut rassurée de sa température. Quand la hauteur de l'eau arriva à ma taille, je me tournai et me mis à nager sur le dos jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive à la hauteur de mes pectoraux.

Mes bras entourèrent Bella pour la maintenir contre moi et mes lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. De doux, notre baiser s'embrasa. Chacun essaya de dominer l'autre et nos bassins se frottaient afin de trouver un quelconque soulagement. Une de mes mains glissa de son dos à ses fesses. Mes doigts suivirent le chemin de sa raie jusqu'à son petit trou que je taquinai avant de poursuivre leur route jusqu'à son antre doux et chaud. J'insérai deux doigts en elle. Sa bouche lâcha la mienne pour que son gémissement sorte de sa gorge. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que mes doigts se faisaient plus insistants en elle et que mon pouce glissait contre sa petite entrée. Mes lèvres se baladèrent contre son cou et passèrent sur le suçon que j'avais laissé un peu plus tôt.

Avant que Bella ne trouve la jouissance, je retirai mes doigts et logeai ma verge à la place. Cette fois ce fut moi qui gémis et Bella qui me picora ma gorge. Mes mains étaient posées sur chacune de ses fesses et poussaient Bella vers moi alors que je plongeai en elle toujours plus profondément. Je ne ressentais absolument pas le poids de Bella grâce à l'eau du coup je me mouvais avec beaucoup plus de faciliter.

A chaque retrait, je ne laissai que mon gland en elle pour mieux m'enfoncer le coup suivant. Nous étions plus que cris. Le contraste entre la chaleur de Bella et l'eau était saisissant. Je me faisais de plus en plus rapide dans mes mouvements et cognant son point G à chacun de mes va et vient. La jouissance frappa Bella qui me fit suivre juste après. Je continuai mes pénétrations en y allant plus lentement et doucement jusqu'à ce que Bella soit complètement détendue.

Je la gardai contre moi tout en restant en elle. Je voulais profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son intimité. Je me retirai quand je commençais à ramollir. Bella desserra ses jambes et les laissa tomber sous elle dans l'eau. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas pied donc elle restait accrocher à mon cou. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne et nos langues dansèrent sensuellement ensemble. Je nous ramenai à la plage. Nos vêtements n'avaient pas bougé et nous nous rhabillâmes alors qu'on était tout mouillé. Je fis enfiler à Bella mon tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse remettre ses vêtements sans être gênée par quelqu'un qui passerait par là. Je l'aidai avec sa culotte en la lui remettant tout comme son short.

Nous retournâmes tranquillement chez Renée tout en dégoulinant l'eau de mer. Mes beaux-parents étaient couchés et quand nous entrâmes dans notre chambre, William ne dormait pas dans son lit. Nous présumâmes qu'ils l'avaient pris avec eux pour dormir tranquillement. Nous prîmes une douche en commun sans pour autant déborder et nous nous couchâmes. Je me callai contre le dos de Bella et la serrai contre moi avant de m'endormir.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 9

POV Jacob

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin en sentant Bella m'échapper pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Je trouvai ça bizarre, on s'était douché hier en rentrant de la plage. Je me levai pour aller la voir. Je la trouvai effectivement sous la douche une main entre ses jambes. Je me rapprochai pour vérifier si ce que je voyais était vrai.

« Bella ? » appelai-je. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Son visage était pale, trop pale. Je rentrai sous la douche vêtu de mon boxer et pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je inquiet.

« J'ai …. » elle déglutit « j'ai mal ». Elle baissa ses yeux comme pour me montrer l'endroit. Je penchai les mien pour voir que sa main était bien présente là où j'avais cru la voir plus tôt. Je remontai à son visage en comprenant ses mots. Elle a mal à son intimité. Je déglutis à mon tour.

« Comment ça mal ? » fis-je en essayant de garder une voix normale.

« Ca me brule en permanence et c'est encore plus douloureux quand je vais aux toilettes. » Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu dois voir un médecin. » Elle commença à secouer la tête.

« Tu me vois aller voir ma mère et lui dire ce que j'ai. »

« C'est sûr que c'est gênant mais en même temps elle est une femme et elle saura à qui s'adresser. »

« Non Jacob, c'est humiliant. » Ca ne servait à rien de continuer parce qu'elle pouvait se montrer têtue quand elle avait décidé.

« Bon, laisse-moi au moins appeler Carlisle, s'il te plaît. » Elle hocha la tête et je sortis de la salle de bain après mettre grossièrement essuyé. Ce fut au bout de la troisième sonnerie que Carlisle répondit :

« Allo ? »

« Carlisle, c'est Jacob. »

« Ho comment vas-tu Jacob ? »

« Moi bien. »

« Et William ? »

« Il s'éclate littéralement, il est en couche toute la journée et s'amuse beaucoup. »

« Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? »

« Jusqu'à présent oui, mais Bella a un problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« Pouvez-vous empêcher les oreilles indiscrètes d'écouter ? »

« Je suis à l'hôpital Jacob, personne ne peut entendre ce que tu as à me dire. »

« En fait, je ne sais pas si ça un lien mais hier soir on est sorti avec Bella et nous avons pris humhum un bain de minuit. » finis-je rapidement. « Ce matin elle s'est levée précipitamment et elle m'a dit que ça la brulait au niveau de … » Je ne pus continuer ma phrase tant j'étais gêné.

« Laisse moi récapituler, vous avez fait l'amour dans l'eau de mer hier soir et maintenant elle a mal à sa zone féminine. » Carlisle et sa façon de dire les choses simplement, voilà pourquoi je savais que je pouvais lui parler sans me sentir débile.

« C'est exactement ça. »

« Elle doit être irritée ou avoir une infection. »

« Elle m'a dit que c'était pire quand elle allait aux toilettes. »

« C'est une infection alors. Je vais t'envoyer par courrier express une ordonnance. Peux-tu me donner l'adresse de Renée ? »

« Attends, je demande à Bella. » Je rentrai à nouveau dans la salle de bain alors que Bella s'était entourée d'une serviette.

« Bella, j'ai Carlisle au téléphone, tu peux lui dire l'adresse d'ici. » Elle la dicta suffisamment assez fort pour que Carlisle l'entende de l'autre coté du téléphone sans que j'aie à la répéter.

« Jacob, Bella doit avoir une période de repos d'environ dix jours. Je me suis bien fait comprendre. »

« Pas même d'orgasme. »

« C'est préférable qu'elle évite. » Je fis une grimace

« OK, je comprends. » J'entendis quelqu'un appeler Carlisle.

« Jacob, il y a une urgence, je dois te laisser. »

« Merci beaucoup Carlisle à bientôt »

« Prends soin de ta famille Jacob. »

« Compte sur moi. » Il raccrocha. J'attendis Bella pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle passe la porte. Je me précipitai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Carlisle t'envoie une ordonnance par voie express. Il a dit aussi que je devais m'abstenir pendant dix jours de te toucher. » lui expliquai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée Jacob. » Je la coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Si je ne l'avais pas poussé hier, tout cela ne se serait pas produit.

« C'est de ma faute Bella pas la tienne. Si je t'avais écouté, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. »

« Tu ne m'as pas obligé non plus. Alors, ce n'est la responsabilité de personne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que l'eau de mer ne me conviendrait pas. Maintenant que nous le savons, on évitera. »

« Je te le promets. » Répliquai-je en l'embrassant. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre et elle m'invita à danser avec la sienne. Ce ne fut qu'aux cris de notre fils que nous nous reculâmes haletant. Je souris alors qu'elle rougissait. Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes rejoindre sa famille.

Les vacances se passèrent calmement. Bella avait demandé à Phil de la conduire à une pharmacie plutôt qu'à sa mère qui l'aurait bombardée de questions. Son traitement fut efficace mais je ne la touchais pas pour autant.

William lui riait et s'amusait tout le temps. Il nous fit vite comprendre qu'il souhaitait retourner à la plage tous les jours. Pour moi, ce n'était pas un problème. Ca me permettait de me rafraichir dans l'eau. Quelques fois je pris même William avec moi dans les bras et le faisait patauger dans l'eau. Je ne le mettais jamais entièrement dedans, je m'arrêtais généralement en haut de ses cuisses pour que la couche ne soit pas mouillée. Il riait à chaque fois que je me faisais surprendre par une vague. Ca ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça d'avoir d'un seul coup de l'eau jusqu'au milieu de son torse.

Quand Phil ne travaillait pas, on partait généralement pour la journée tous les cinq. Ils nous emmenaient visiter les alentours.

Ce fut ainsi que nous passâmes nos deux semaines. Bella et Renée pleurèrent quand elles se séparèrent à l'aéroport. William se colla à sa mère et pas une seule fois il ne voulut quitter ses bras. Comme s'il comprenait qu'elle avait un chagrin et qu'il voulait la réconforter. Il paraît que les bébés ressentent les émotions de leur mère. Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai, mais en tout cas ça fonctionnait. Du fait que Bella devait porter son attention sur lui, elle cessa rapidement de pleurer.

Le voyage de retour se fit tranquillement, nous dormîmes chacun notre tour Bella et moi pour veiller sur William. Quand nous arrivâmes à Seattle, ce fut les femmes Cullen qui nous attendaient. Je portai deux valises alors que Bella en tirait une et portait William endormi contre elle à l'aide du porte bébé et le cosi dans son autre main. Elles se précipitèrent sur Bella pour mieux voir William. Chacune alla de son commentaire.

« Ho, qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi, ou bien changé … » Même Bella eut droit à des remarques.

« Tu as pris des couleurs, tes cheveux ont éclairci … »

Rosalie prit la valise de Bella et ouvrit la voie pour aller jusqu'à leur voiture alors qu'Alice tenait le cosi. Esmé se plaça à mes côtés et me demanda :

« Alors les vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« Oui très bien Esmé, William s'est vraiment régalé, il a adoré la plage et la mer. Dommage qu'ici on ne peut pas en profiter comme là-bas. »

« Et Bella ? » Je la regardai en essayant de voir si Carlisle aurait gaffé.

« Elle va très bien. Ca lui a fait du bien de revoir sa mère et d'avoir des moments bien à elles. »

« J'en suis contente. Elle ne stresse pas trop pour le travail ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle réalise que d'ici une dizaine de jours elle devra aller au collège. »

« Laissons-lui encore du temps. Ca ne sert à rien qu'elle angoisse dès maintenant. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Nous nous arrêtâmes devant deux véhicules. La Mercedes et la Jeep. Emmett et Jasper sortirent de la Jeep et nous aidèrent à charger les bagages. Je montai avec eux alors que nos femmes s'enfermaient dans la Mercedes. Je vis Bella me sourire et me faire un geste avant de disparaître dans la circulation. Je me retournai vers Emmett et Jasper qui commencèrent à me raconter ce qu'ils firent pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui, j'allais découvrir mon lieu de travail ainsi que mes collègues. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était en-dessous de la vérité. J'avais l'estomac tellement noué que ce matin je ne pus rien avaler. Jacob s'occuperait de William aujourd'hui. Il avait pris sa journée exprès pour que je ne m'inquiète pas davantage.

Je roulai en direction du collège-lycée. Ici à la réserve, l'établissement regroupait ces deux catégories d'étudiants. Du coup je me retrouvai à enseigner à des élèves âgés de 11 à 18 ans. Je me garai devant le collège sur le parking des enseignants. Ca faisait bizarre de me trouver de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça j'étais encore assise sur une chaise avec une vingtaine d'autres adolescents. Je secouai la tête pour éviter d'autres souvenirs refaire surface. J'avançai vers le portillon ouvert et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui discutaient en formant de petits groupes. Un homme me remarqua et s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main. Je le saluai et me présentai :

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Black. »

« Bonjour Isabella, je suis Oliver Smith le directeur de cette école. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? »

« Absolument pas »

« Venez je vais vous présenter. » On fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du hall avant que le directeur demande l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu. Je vous remercie d'être présent pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Comme vous le savez tous Mr Blake a pris sa retraite en juillet. C'est donc Mme Isabella Black qui le remplacera. Je vous remercierai de lui expliquer le déroulement des cours ainsi que nos petites habitudes dans l'établissement.» Un homme assez grand, bronzé avec des cheveux longs et noirs s'approcha. Il me rappela Jake avant sa mutation.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » répondis-je timidement

« Vous êtes la femme de Jacob Black ? » me demanda-t-il sûr de lui

« C'est bien moi »

« Je m'appelle John, je suis l'oncle de Quil. »

« Ho, ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Venez je vais vous présenter les autres enseignants » Je le suivis tout en l'écoutant. Il m'apprit qu'il travaillait ici depuis douze ans et qu'il était le frère de la mère de Quil. Quand j'eus connu le nom de toutes les personnes, il me fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Il me montra ma future classe. Ici chaque prof avait sa classe et c'était les élèves qui se déplaçaient. J'allai travailler au premier étage dont la salle avait vue sur les collines appartenant à la Push. On finit la visite par le nouveau gymnase. Avec ce que Carlisle avait donné à l'établissement, ils avaient investi dans une grande salle de sport qui permettait d'avoir des pistes d'athlétisme à l'intérieur. Les équipements étaient neufs également. Quand je vus les filets de volleyball, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Heureusement, je n'aurai plus à me soucier des heures de sport obligatoires.

Nous revînmes dans le hall et John me dirigea vers un groupe de personnes qui étaient tous bronzés et les cheveux plus ou moins noirs.

« Bon maintenant que les choses officielles sont faites, je voulais vous présenter Bella la belle-fille de Billy Black. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi pour me détailler. Je ne pus empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues.

« Bienvenue, dans la famille Bella » fit une femme d'environ 45 ans. « Tu es également la fille du Sheriff Swan ? »

« C'est bien cela. »

« Sue m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis très proche d'elle. Harry était mon grand-frère. » Je hochai de la tête car je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire. « Je suis contente que ton père fasse parti de sa vie. »

« Moi aussi, quand j'ai dû le quitter pour aller étudier sur Seattle, j'avais peur qu'il se laisse aller. Mais finalement Sue a réussi à l'empêcher de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. » Nous continuâmes à discuter en parlant de Seth et Leah. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celle-ci. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas la réconforter. Jacob me parlait un peu d'elle mais à chaque fois ce n'était jamais très réjouissant.

Chaque personne du groupe finit par se présenter. Ils étaient tous parents d'un des membres de la meute. Un oncle, un cousin ou cousine voir même une mère. Je me sentais un peu plus dans mon élément. J'avais redouté de devoir cacher ce côté de ma vie et de mentir. Mais finalement, j'étais soulagée que certains membres de l'établissement partagent ce secret.

Nous nous regroupâmes tous dans la cafeteria pour déjeuner et la réunion s'enchaîna derrière. On nous distribua nos emplois du temps et les différents programmes que nous enseignerons. Je regardai la liste des livres et remarquai que rien n'avait changé depuis mes années lycée. Le directeur nous parla de certains élèves qu'on devait garder à l'œil et des nouveaux qui allaient faire leur rentrée. Nous restâmes encore une bonne heure, les autres à commenter et moi à écouter.

Quand je fus de retour à la maison et je trouvai Jacob en train de chatouiller William sur le tapis du salon. Je savais que Jake m'avais entendu arriver mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant ses papouilles. Quand il redressa la tête, il me fit un grand sourire et pris notre fils contre lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et reposa William par terre. Ce dernier se mit à quatre pattes et avança en chancelant jusqu'à moi. Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser sur son front.

« Mama, mama » fit William, je le regardai d'abord choquée et sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes se versèrent sur mon visage. Jake s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement avant d'essuyer mes joues de ses pousses.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, maman ? »

« Mama » répéta William. Je lui fis un grand sourire et répondit

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que certains profs faisaient partis des familles de la meute. » l'accusai-je

« Effectivement, mais encore. »

« Ca s'est bien passée, j'ai été admise dans leur groupe mais c'est la tante de Leah et Seth avec l'oncle de Quil que j'ai le plus discuté. On nous a fourni nos emplois du temps et également nos programmes. Je vais devoir bucher un peu avant la rentrée pour préparer les cours. »

« Pas de problème, je dirai à mon père que tu lui laisseras William quelques heures demain. Tu pourras mieux te concentrer de cette façon. »

« Merci Jacob. »

« De rien ma puce » Il m'embrassa encore et lécha mes lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos bouches se lâchèrent qu'au moment où William commença à gesticuler. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui alors que son ventre faisait du bruit. Je regardai la pendule qui affichait 15h45. Apparemment c'était l'heure du goûter. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et ouvrit ma chemise. Je défis l'agrafe qui maintenait le devant du soutien-gorge pour que William puisse téter. Je profitais encore de ces derniers moments qu'on partageait car dès que je commencerai à travailler j'arrêterai l'allaitement définitivement.

Le réveil sonna et je sentis Jacob se pencher pour l'éteindre. Il se retourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il posa des baisers de partout sur mon visage et mon cou. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour en tant que prof. Avec Jacob et son père on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était Jake qui s'occuperait de William le matin et que je le récupèrerai le soir chez Billy. On se leva et alla prendre un petit déjeuné avant de me préparer. William se réveilla trente minutes avant mon départ. Je lui fis quand même son biberon et lui tendis. Il était sur les genoux de Jacob en train de le regarder. Jake prit le bib en même temps que William pour l'aider à le tenir. Celui-ci referma la bouche sur la tétine et commença à boire goulument. Je les laissai seuls et partis travailler.

Les premières heures de la matinée se passèrent tranquillement. Ne connaissant personne, j'ai demandé à chaque élève de chaque classe de me rédiger un petit récapitulatif de leur existence.

A la pose déjeunée, Grace m'avait gardé une place à sa table. Je pus faire un peu plus connaissance avec la famille des membres de la meute. Je me sentis vraiment à l'aise avec eux.

Quand nous repartîmes vers nos classes respectives la chanson ne fut plus la même. Déjà mes élèves faisaient partis des plus vieux du lycée dont certains garçons mesuraient presque une tête de plus que moi. Difficile dans ces moments de se montrer intimidante. Mais en plus, l'un d'eux m'a carrément rabaissé :

« Isabella Black »

« C'est exact et je peux savoir qui tu es ? »

« Je suis Harold. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée. Grâce à moi, on a gagné l'année dernière le championnat scolaire. »

« Et ? »

« Il va falloir que vous me donniez des notes excellentes. Je n'accepterai pas qu'un professeur m'empêche d'aller dans une université renommée. » J'étais restée quelques instants choquer avant de me reprendre.

« Si tu travailles correctement dans mon cour tu n'auras aucun souci avec tes notes. Maintenant continue à me menacer et c'est direct chez le directeur. Est-ce clair ? » finis-je par demander avec toute la détermination que je possédais.

« Si vous croyez qu'une femme comme vous m'impressionne ? »

« Moi peut être pas mais continue comme ça, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir faire du basket encore longtemps. » Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me chercher .

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Que si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à mon mari, tu as intérêt à ne pas me manquer de respect. Si tu habites la réserve, tu en as entendu parler. Il a ouvert le garage automobile avec des amis. » Je le vis déglutir mais il continuait à me défier.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'il me fait peur. »

« Il est plus grand et plus baraqué que toi. Tu devrais en avoir peur. Crois-moi s'il a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas c'est qu'on s'en prenne à moi d'une quelconque manière. Alors surveille tes arrières parce que tu ne l'entendras pas venir. » Je lui tournai le dos et réclamai le silence.

« Bon, je vais commencer par l'appel puis je vous demanderai de me noter sur une feuille tout ce qui fait que vous êtes vous. »

« Ca c'est bien parlé. » répliqua Harold, certains de ses collègues ricanèrent mais baissèrent la tête quand ils croisèrent mon regard.

« Ne connais-tu pas la philosophie Harold, as-tu au moins entendu parler que cette année tu allais en étudier ? » D'autres élèves qui ne l'appréciaient guère à mon avis rigolèrent à leur tour.

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant. »

« Alors si ma tournure de phrase commence déjà à te donner mal à la tête parce que tu ne la comprends pas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans cette matière. Est-ce que je dois te dicter comme aux nouveaux venus les renseignements que je souhaiterai connaître sur toi ou tu es suffisamment intelligent pour les connaître tout seul ? »

« Vous paierez pour cette insulte. »

« Ho j'ai peur, mais je suis sûre d'une chose que jamais le grand méchant loup viendra me manger. » Tous les élèves se mirent à rire. Chaque élève se calma plus ou moins rapidement et fit ce que j'avais demandé. Harold baissa la tête vers sa feuille mais pas une seule fois il leva le stylo pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Grand bien lui fasse. Je n'aurais qu'à poser des questions aux autres professeurs.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il passa le dernier pour poser sa copie et fit tomber tout le tas, content de lui. Je haussai les épaules et continuai de faire semblant de lire mon livre. Ce fut un des élèves de mon cours suivant qui me les ramassa. Je le remerciai chaleureusement avant qu'il ne prenne un siège.

Je n'eus pas d'autres problèmes de discipline après cela. Le directeur nous avait donné une liste des noms de certains perturbateurs. J'avais fait la connaissance du pire.

Quand les cours eurent terminé, je m'arrêtai dans la salle de prof pour récupérer mes copies de ce matin pour potasser ce soir. Je récupérai William chez Billy. Il me résuma la journée qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux dont une grosse partie avec Sue. Je ne m'attardai pas trop pour pouvoir profiter de mon fils avant que Jacob ne rentre.

Je préparai le biberon de William pour qu'il puisse goûter. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous posai sur le canapé. Je lui parlais doucement pendant qu'il buvait. Ses yeux me fixèrent durant tout l'échange. Nous jouâmes un petit peu avant que je me concentre sur les fiches de mes élèves. J'avais demandé au secrétariat d'avoir un répertoire des élèves sur lequel apparaissait une photo de chacun afin de mieux les mémoriser.

C'était ainsi que Jacob nous trouva. Moi sur le canapé et William dans son parc à jouer avec les voitures. J'arrêtai ma lecture pour pouvoir le saluer comme il le fallait. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent au passage de sa langue et elles se retrouvèrent pour danser ensemble. Les mains de Jacob se posèrent sur mes fesses pour mieux me coller à lui alors que j'agrippai ses épaules pour me maintenir sur la pointe des pieds. Nous nous reculâmes quand notre souffle nous manqua.

« Alors, cette première journée ? » me demanda-t-il

« Assez satisfaisante dans l'ensemble. »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai eu des problèmes avec un élève en particulier. » Il me regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Un certain Harold. Il joue au leader dans l'établissement. Il croit que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont gagné le championnat de basket l'année dernière. Du coup il est persuadé qu'il va intégrer une école prestigieuse grâce à son talent au basket. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à le bien noter. » Jacob me regarda intensément.

« Pour qu'il se prend ce merdeux ? »

« Pour ce qu'il n'est pas apparemment. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe te prendre de temps à temps au lycée ? »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai déjà fait allusion que tu avais beaucoup de mal avec les menaces. Et je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à Grace également de te voir. » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui marcha au vu de son sourire.

« Vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux. »

« On a mangé ensemble ce midi. »

« Je suis content de voir que tu as réussi à t'intégrer. »

« En fait s'ils ne partageaient pas votre secret, je crois que j'aurai plus de difficulté. »

« Possible, en entendant comment c'est passé la journée de William ? » Il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bien, Sue est venue aidait Billy. Mais tout c'est bien passé sinon. Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir. »

« Merci ma puce. » Il m'embrassa avant de s'asseoir au sol avec notre fils. Je fis un menu qui n'était pas très élaboré mais qui serait suffisamment consistant pour Jacob. Et une soupe de légume pour William. Le temps de la préparation Jacob alla donner le bain à William avant de venir se mettre à table. Je donnais à manger à William qui ouvrait la bouche avant même d'avoir fini d'avaler ce qu'il avait dedans. Heureusement que ce n'était que de la soupe.

Nous couchâmes William qui s'endormait dans les bras de Jacob alors que je finissais de faire la vaisselle. Il attrapa ma main et me tira dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte après y être entrée.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir. » dit-il dans mon cou alors qu'il déposait des baisers le long de ma gorge. Ses mains défirent les boutons de mon chemisier avant de me l'ôter. Je fis de même avec son tee-shirt. Il défit mon soutien-gorge et le fit glisser le long de mes bras avec ses mains qui l'accompagnèrent. Il le posa sur la vasque avant de porter son attention sur mes seins. Il les prit en coupe en effleurant mes tétons avec ses pouces. Ils ne mirent peu de temps pour pointer. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à eux. Il en prit un dans sa bouche alors que son autre main triturait son jumeau.

De sa main de libre, il défit les boutons de mon jean et le fit tomber au sol. Ses doigts glissèrent sous ma culotte et passèrent sur mes lèvres humides. Je laissais un gémissement m'échapper. Mes mains qui jusqu'à présent étaient posées sur le meubles derrière moi, attrapèrent les cheveux de Jacob pour l'obliger à remonter sa tête. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les sienne alors que nos lèvres luttèrent pour dominer l'autre. Je gardai une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se promena sur son torse jusqu'à son pantalon. Je le défis rapidement et le fis descendre avec son boxer.

Je le fis reculais pour mieux l'admirer. Jacob me faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'à nos débuts. La chaleur que dégageait son corps puis son physique qui n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit me le faisait toujours le désirer autant.

« Ce que tu vois te plait ? » me demanda-t-il

« Autant qu'à toi, j'espère ? »

« Comme si tu pouvais en douter. Tu es et resteras la seule que je désirerai durant toute ma vie. » Je levai mes yeux vers les siens pour y trouver de l'amour et du désir. Je retirai mon jean et fis descendre ma culotte doucement pour qu'il ne perde pas une miette du petit spectacle que je lui offrai. Mais au lieu de revenir contre moi comme je m'y attendais, il alla à la baignoire et y fit couler de l'eau.

Il me tendit sa main que je pris avec empressement. Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Il entra le premier dans le bain puis m'aida à m'allonger. Mon dos se posa contre son torse alors que ses bras glissaient le long de mes jambes. Je me laissai aller contre lui sous ses caresses. Ma tête posée contre son épaule me permit d'accéder à son cou. J'y déposai des baisers avant d'aspirer sa peau entre mes lèvres. Ce qui était bien avec Jacob, c'est que je pouvais le mordre et le marquer autant que je le voulais, ça ne se voyait jamais. Du coup j'en profitai allègrement.

Ses mains passèrent derrière lui et se saisirent du savon et du gant. Il me fit lever et commença par mes jambes avant de me faire agenouillée pour mieux laver mon buste avant de me faire retourner pour qu'il atteigne mon dos.

« Appuis tes avant-bras sur le bord de la baignoire, je vais te masser. » Je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Il écarta mes jambes autant que la baignoire le permettait et se plaça entre. Ses doigts commencèrent par mon bassin et remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules. Des gémissements de bien être passèrent entre mes lèvres. Je me sentis me détendre au fur à mesure que les doigts de Jacob allaient et venaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Bientôt sa bouche se joignit à ses mains et celles-ci devinrent baladeuses. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes seins à chaque passage avant d'emprisonner mes seins et de jouer avec. De mon côté, je m'assis sur ses cuisses et son érection se logea entre mes fesses. Je frottai mon bassin contre le sien pendant quelques instants avant que ses doigts ne viennent plonger en moi et que son pouce masse mon clitoris. Jacob se retira avant que je puisse jouir.

Il nous mis à genoux et positionna son membre juste à l'entrée de mon intimité mais ne fit aucun geste pour pousser en moi. Je bougeai mes hanches pour le faire réagir mais ne fit rien alors je m'empalai sur lui.

« Ho Bella, que j'aime te voir impatiente » Ses mains reprirent mes seins en coupe alors que ses doigts titillaient mes tétons avant de les rouler.

« Jacob » criai-je alors qu'il butait au plus profond de moi contre mon point G. Chacun de ses coups me rapprochèrent un peu plus de l'abîme. J'essayai de me retenir le plus longtemps possible mais quand sa bouche aspira la peau contre ma jugulaire et qu'il pinça mes tétons, je ne pus empêcher l'orgasme de s'abattre avec force. Jacob continua toujours ses pénétrations mais en allant plus doucement jusqu'à ce que je me sois remise.

« Prête pour un second round ma belle. » Pour toute réponse je gémis. Une de ses mains lâcha mon sein pour mieux s'amuser avec mon bouton de plaisir. Ses doigts le malmenèrent d'une façon très plaisante au même rythme que ceux sur mon sein. Ils répétèrent les mêmes gestes alors que sa bouche continuait ses attaques sur ma gorge. Ses va et vient se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Mes cris reprirent de plus belles au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait.

« Bella, je ne vais pas durer encore très longtemps. Viens avec moi, ma puce. »

« J'y suis presque, Jacob, encore un peu … » Ses doigts se crispèrent mais continuèrent à torturer mes points stratégiques et ses dents mâchouillèrent ma peau déjà très sensible. Mais ce fut le coup de rein qui frappa mon point G si fort qui me fit partir en même temps que Jacob. Nous criâmes le prénom de l'autre. Jacob me serra dans ses bras alors que je m'affaissai sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Hum… » fut tout ce que je pus prononcer. Même si j'étais de nouveau sur terre, j'étais tellement détendue que j'en étais toute molle. Jacob l'avait parfaitement remarqué car il me souleva pour me poser sur le tapis qui était trempé. Je présume qu'avec nos ébats l'eau avait du déborder. Il m'essuya tant bien que mal et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit avant de retirer les draps de mon côté pour me les remettre dessus quand j'eus roulé. Il m'embrassa une fois qu'il m'avait rejoint et je m'endormis dans la chaleur de son corps.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Ma béta m'a fait remarquer que les membres de la meute n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler leur secret même envers leur famille. Donc je pars du principe, que les parents et proches ont tous entendu parler des légendes de leur peuple racontées par leurs ancêtres. D'où la connaissance de leur secret.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Réponse à l'anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour tom com. Voici la suite tant attendue. Bises**

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 39

POV Rosalie

Nous étions au mois de décembre. William allait avoir 1 an d'ici trois jours. Donc pour cette occasion nous étions Esmé, Alice et moi dans la Mercedes pour aller au centre commercial. Alice avait fait toute une liste des affaires qu'il manquait à William.

Esmé nous accompagnait pour acheter ce qu'il manquait à son cadeau initial. Elle avait construit un grand lit pour William dans le même bois que son lit à barreaux avec le même motif. On devait lui trouver le sommier, le matelas, les alèses, les draps aussi bien housses que normaux, une couette plusieurs housses. Ha oui, j'oubliais les coussins, plus les taies, des couvertures. Bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une personne puisse dormir confortablement. Et nous n'hésiterions pas à y mettre les moyens.

Quant à Alice et moi, on s'était mise d'accord qu'on n'achèterait pas de jouets. Ca on les garderait pour Noël. Donc on se contenterait de lui acheter des vêtements. William était un bébé qui grandissait correctement. Du coup, on achèterait du 18mois voir du 2ans selon le vêtement.

Une fois la voiture garée, nous entrâmes dans le hall. Déjà plusieurs hommes me regardaient avec insistance. J'aimais cet effet que je leur faisais. J'aimais attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Je m'immobilisai quelques secondes afin d'apprécier leurs regards sur moi. Puis je m'avançai de manière provocante sans être vulgaire, Esmé et Alice à mes côtés.

Nous entrâmes d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements. Nous prîmes des bodys et des pyjamas. On trouvait que les vêtements étaient trop ordinaires pour William. Nous payâmes nos articles et continuâmes dans la galerie marchande. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice poussa un cri et se rua dans un magasin de tissus. Nous la suivîmes rapidement en gardant une vitesse humaine. Donc pour nous ça revenait à marcher au pas d'une tortue.

Nous retrouvâmes Alice en train de questionner une vendeuse sur la longueur qu'il faudrait pour faire un drap housse, un drap et des taies d'oreillers. La vendeuse était très professionnelle et renseigna Alice avec patience. Pendant ce temps, je me promenai dans le magasin quand un tissu me tapa à l'œil. De la soie d'un rouge écarlate. Je m'imaginai tout de suite Emmett et moi enrouler dans ce tissu alors qu'il me ferait l'amour passionnément.

Une vendeuse s'approcha et je lui demandai deux pans de tissu pour un lit king size. Elle me les coupa, les plia et les emmena à la caisse. Je retournai auprès d'Alice qui était à son troisième choix de tissu pour le lit de William. Apparemment Flash Mcqueen de Cars, ainsi que Woody et Buzz l'éclair de Toy Story étaient déjà réservés. Elle était en train d'hésiter entre Spiderman, Oui-oui et Bob l'éponge.

« Personnellement, je prendrai Oui-oui, il est une valeur sûre. » dis-je.

« Je confirme » ajouta-Esmé.

« Ca sera Oui-oui alors. Même chose que pour les deux autres. Merci » Nous nous éloignâmes de la vendeuse pour la laisser travailler et nous nous dirigeâmes à la caisse pour payer nos achats. Alice lorgna sur mes futurs draps puis secoua la tête. Je présume qu'elle avait vu l'utilité que m'apportera ce tissu.

Nous ressortîmes du magasin en étant encombrées. Mais cela ne nous arrêta pas. Nous poursuivions notre chemin jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous emmène vers un qui serait prometteur.

Elle nous entraîna dans un magasin de literie. Nous laissâmes Esmé discuter avec le vendeur tandis qu'Alice et moi visitâmes le magasin. On essaya certains matelas pour constater leur solidité sachant pertinemment qu'aucun ne pourrait résister à nos assauts répétés avec Emmett. Nous rejoignîmes Esmé qui demandait quels étaient ceux qui serait le plus favorable en cas d'allergie. Pour un vampire c'était une chose absurde mais pour les humains, ça pouvait vraiment leur pourrir la vie.

Le vendeur nous montra un matelas entièrement latex qui correspondait à nos attentes. Bien sûr nous prîmes le plus résistant et le plus confortable à la fois ainsi que le sommier en latte et des oreillers. Nous demandâmes à ce qu'ils soient livrés à l'adresse de Bella et Jacob. Le vendeur ne nous posa aucune question et une fois les articles payés nous repartîmes arpenter les allées du centre commercial.

Nous fîmes plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et trouvâmes divers pantalons, salopettes, pulls, sous-pulls. Ce qui était dommage avec les garçons c'était que le choix était quand même vite réduit en matière d'habits. Il était difficile de leur mettre autres chose que des pantalons et des joggings l'hiver.

Nous retournâmes chez nous et attaquâmes les travaux de coutures. Les garçons jouaient à la console alors que Carlisle lisait un livre.

xxx

Nous étions vendredi deux jours avant l'anniversaire de William, j'étais en train de lire un magazine féminin de mode au moment où Alice lâcha le calepin et le stylo qu'elle tenait. Jasper se précipita sur elle alors que nous nous rapprochâmes tous d'elle. Seul Edward restait à sa place partageant sa vision.

« Alice, tu m'entends » appela Jasper quand ses yeux se reportèrent sur lui.

« Il faut empêcher cela d'arriver. »

« Alice qu'est-ce qu'il doit arriver ? » demanda Carlisle

« Bella va avoir un accident de voiture en rentrant chez elle ce soir, elle y sera gravement blessée. » Répondit Edward d'une voix paniquée.

« D'accord, je vais appeler Jacob pour qu'il puisse aller la chercher. » ajouta Carlisle. Alice avait de nouveau les yeux dans le vague.

« L'enfoiré » aboya Edward. C'était tellement rare de l'entendre jurer que nous restions choqués. « C'est l'un de ses élèves qui va lui crever un pneu et en roulant celui-ci éclatera. »

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Emmett. Alice retourna dans sa vision et un sourire aux lèvres, apparu.

« On va lui foutre une trouille bleue à ce minable. » fit-elle. Carlisle avait déjà le téléphone à la main

« Allo, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Jacob, c'est Carlisle. »

« Salut Carlisle, c'est Embry, je te l'appelle. Jacob, téléphone c'est Carlisle. »

« Allo ? »

« Salut Jacob, je t'appelle parce qu'Alice a eu une vision de Bella. »

« Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... »

« Jacob, calme toi, pour le moment Bella va très bien. »

« Comment ça pour le moment, mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a ? » Jacob commençait à s'énerver.

« Jacob, reste calme, s'il te plaît. Et écoute-moi. » On entendit Jacob prendre une grande inspiration et souffler.

« Allez-y »

« Alice a vu une élève de Bella crever l'une des roues de son pick up et avoir un accident avec. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai plusieurs raisons pour t'appeler Jacob. La première c'est que tu ailles au lycée quand Bella aura terminé ses cours avec des roues de secours pour changer celles de la voiture de Bella. Les quatre en fait ce serait parfait. »

« D'accord »

« La seconde, c'est que Sam permette à Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie d'aller également jusqu'au lycée. Ils souhaiteraient faire peur à cet étudiant pour que lui ôter toute envie de recommencer à s'en prendre à Bella. »

« Ok, autre chose ? »

« Non »

« Je préviens Sam et te rappelle. » Et Jacob raccrocha.

« Bon, il aurait pu le prendre moins bien que ça. »

« Attendons d'avoir l'autorisation avant de nous réjouir. » ajouta Carlisle. Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Carlisle sonna.

« Allo ? »

« C'est Sam. »

« Bonjour Sam, Jacob vous a expliqué ce qui risque de se produire. »

« Oui, il m'a aussi dit que vous vouliez qu'on vous autorise à passer la frontière pour aller jusqu'au lycée. »

« C'est exact. »

« Seulement si quatre loups de ma meute vous accompagne. Ils se tiendront dans les bois qui entourent le lycée. » Carlisle nous regarda et nous hochâmes la tête pour accepter leur proposition.

« Ils sont d'accord. Bella finit les cours à 16h00. Il faudrait qu'ils se rencontrent à la frontière à 15h30. »

« Très bien, je vais informer mes gars. Mais que ce soit bien clair. Personne doit être blessé pas une égratignure, ni un moindre bleu. »

« C'est très clair, ils ne lui feront aucun mal. »

« Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure. » Carlisle raccrocha et nous dit :

« J'espère que vous avez parfaitement compris les conditions. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on veut juste l'effrayer mais aucun mal ne lui saura fait. On va juste l'humilier, c'est tout. » affirma Alice. Elle me regarda et je compris que je jouerai également avec lui. Je montais dans ma chambre afin de me changer.

A 15h30, nous étions à notre point de rendez-vous. Sam était accompagné de trois autres loups. Ils nous firent signe de les suivre. Sam se positionna en tête du convoi alors que les deux autres étaient de chaque côté de nous et le dernier derrière nous. Ils nous emmenèrent directement au lycée à une cinquantaine de mètres du parking. Ils restèrent dans les bois alors que nous avançâmes. Sam grogna pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

« Nous avons parfaitement compris aucun bobo ne sera toléré. » fit Alice et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à la fourgonnette de Bella. Peu de temps après Jacob arriva avec le camion remorqueur du garage. Il vint à notre rencontre.

« Salut tout le monde. »

« Salut toi tout seul. » répondit Emmett en s'esclaffant

« Vous savez qui a fait le coup ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Je te le montrerai dès que nous l'apercevrons. »

« D'accord, en attendant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture de Bella. »

« Je te suis » fit Emmett. Je les regardai s'éloigner alors que j'aurai bien voulu les suivre mais j'avais un rôle à jouer. Nous entendîmes les cloches sonnaient avant de voir une foule de jeunes adolescents sortir de l'établissement. Emmett avait réapparu à mes côtés en même temps avec Jacob. Alice nous désigna le coupable et me fit un signe de tête pour me donner le signal.

Tout en m'approchant du groupe j'entendis Jacob grogner :

« Putain, c'est encore lui qui a fait un sale coup à Bella. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Emmett

« A la rentrée, il a essayé d'intimider Bella parce qu'il est, soit disant, le meilleur joueur de basket du lycée. Il voulait que Bella le note plus ce qu'il méritait pour être recruté. C'est pour cela qu'il se prend pour le chef. »

Je m'avançai en roulant des hanches exagérément pour mieux aguicher ma proie. Celui-ci me dévorait du regard et commençait à faire son macho pour montrer aux autres qu'il leur était bien supérieur. En moi je riais à le voir faire. Il n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais j'allai lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable quand on touchait à ma famille. Je me plantai devant lui.

« Salut » dis-je en entortillant mes cheveux autour de mes doigts. Il me regarda de la tête au pied pour apprécier la marchandise avant de me répondre.

« Salut, je te connais pas, tu es nouvelle ? »

« En fait, pas vraiment, je suis venue voir une amie. Nous devons passer le week end ensemble. »

« Et qui est cette amie, je la connais peut être. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu la connais, d'ailleurs tu dois connaître tout le monde et inversement. Tout le monde doit savoir qui tu es, je me trompe ? » Je laissai mes yeux parcourir son corps comme il avait fait avec moi plus tôt pour lui faire croire qu'il avait une touche avec moi.

« Bien sûr que tout le monde me connait et même plus, ils me craignent. Dans ce bahut, c'est moi le chef. » Je me rapprochai pour me coller presque à lui et lui dit près de son oreille :

« C'est impressionnant. »

« Mais, je peux te montrer autre chose d'impressionnant. » Je riais dans ma tête comme s'il pouvait être plus impressionnant qu'Emmett que ce soit de carrure d'épaules que de sexe.

« Pourrais-tu me le faire voir maintenant ? »

« Dés que tu veux poupée. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil aguicheur et me retournai pour rejoindre les autres. Nous n'avions pas fait dix mètres qu'il me mettait la main aux fesses. Je me retournai brusquement et lui fis un croche pied trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne quoique ce soit. Il se retrouva allonger au sol. Alice, Jasper et Emmett se rapprochèrent de moi. A cet instant, j'avais cessé de jouer. Emmett me prit dans ses bras en fusillant du regard celui qui se retrouvait parterre.

« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins. » demanda-Alice. La plus part des élèves s'étaient retournés pour voir le spectacle. J'entendais certains rire et d'autres essayant de se retenir de pouffer. Alice lui tendit une main pour le relever. Il la prit mais avant d'être complètement debout Alice le relâcha et il se retrouva une fois de plus sur ses fesses. Cette fois-ci les trois quarts des spectateurs rirent franchement.

Alice le chevaucha et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille :

« Si tu oses encore une seule fois t'en prendre à Isabella Black que ce soit par des mots ou des gestes ou à ses biens matériels, la prochaine fois que tu me verras ce sera la dernière parce que je t'aurai massacré et que personne ne pourra te reconnaître. Est-ce clair ? »

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'impressionner ? » Alice tourna la tête vers les bois et fit un clin d'œil. Elle prévenait les loups de ne pas intervenir et que tout était sous contrôle. Elle regarda à nouveau le gars et ajouta :

« Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. » Elle attrapa ses poignets et lui cloua au dessus de sa tête. Elle se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lui avait les siens écarquillés. Un grognement sorti de la bouche d'Alice mais seuls nous et le garçon au sol pouvait l'entendre. Celui-ci commençait à se débattre. Mais Alice le tenait sans aucun effort. Elle se rapprocha de sa gorge en lui montrant les dents.

« Non, je vous supplie ne me faites pas de mal. » Tous les adolescents se mirent à rire et à se moquer.

« Hé ben alors, Harold, on a peur d'une fille qui fait la moitié de toi. Tu parles d'un chef. » Me moquai-je d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Les rires redoublèrent. Alice déposa ses lèvres sur son cou puis s'écarta rapidement.

« Mais c'est dégoutant ». Tout le monde pouvait constater qu'il s'était uriné dessus. On le regardait tous en rigolant. Les enseignants vinrent constater ce qu'il se passait en poussant les élèves. Bella nous rejoignit en nous questionnant du regard. Je repris mon rôle et allai vers elle.

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? Prête à passer notre week end entre filles ? » Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Joue le jeu Bella, il faut donner le change. On t'expliquera plus tard» dis-je à son oreille. Elle se ressaisit avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr, un moment de détente ne se refuse pas. » Nous quittâmes le groupe et allâmes rejoindre Jacob qui changeait les pneus. Il se redressa et embrassa Bella sans la toucher. Ses mains étaient pleines de cambouis.

« Bella, tu nous offre un coup à boire ? » demanda Emmett.

« Bien sûr, mais les garçons vous montez sur le plateau. »

« T'en fait pas, on ne s'envolera pas. » Nous entendîmes que Jacob finisse et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Sur la route de chez elle, nous lui expliquâmes les visions d'Alice et notre présence au lycée. Bella nous écouta mais on voyait qu'elle était choquée par les intentions de cet Harold. Mais bon maintenant, il est clair qu'il n'agira plus de la même façon. Les autres élèves ne se laisseront plus faire.

Les Quileutes nous avaient suivis jusqu'à chez Bella. Nous les vîmes s'approcher. Seul Sam était humain. Jasper envoya une vague de calme pour éviter un quelconque dérapage.

« J'espère que nous avons rien fait qui vous ait dérangé. »

« C'était limite. Mais au moins il aura compris la leçon. Apparemment, Jacob ne l'avait pas impressionné tant que ça quand il l'avait trouvé. »

« On sait qu'il ne pourra plus s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Dorénavant, il sera celui qu'on montre du doigt, plutôt que celui qu'on craint. »

« J'espère que ça lui aura mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. En entendant, les loups resteront à proximité jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez sur votre territoire. »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup de nous avoir permis d'intervenir. » Il hocha la tête et partit.

« Bon, je dois appeler Billy. Faites comme chez vous. » Bella partit dans la cuisine. Nous restâmes debout à regarder autour de nous. Le coffre à jouer débordait, des magazines auto étaient entreposés dans un coin où William ne pouvait pas les attraper. Cette maison faisait parti de celle qui était vivante.

« Allo ? »

« Allo Sue ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est Bella, j'appelai pour vous dire que je viendrai un peu plus tard chercher William. »

« Attends il y a ton père, si tu veux on te le ramène. Tu es chez toi au moins ? »

« Oui, il y a les Cullen aussi. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr, il y a eu un petit accrochage au lycée. Mais tout va bien. Je vous raconterai quand vous serez là. »

« Très bien, on arrive alors. »

« A tout de suite. »

« Oui. » Puis on raccrocha.

« Finalement, mon père va venir avec William. »

« C'est super, on va pouvoir vérifier que tu le nourris bien. » Bella mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

« On plaisante Bella, on sait que tu prends très bien soin de lui. » Alice lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena au canapé.

« Allez viens t'assoir, tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Oui, c'est la fin de la semaine. J'ai trop de paquets de copies à corriger d'ici lundi. »

« C'est vrai, je peux regarder. » demanda Emmett

« Si tu ne les mélange pas. » Il partit chercher le sac de Bella et lui ramena.

« Ce sont lesquelles qui risquent d'être les plus mauvaises. » Bella lui tendis un paquet.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va rigoler. » Nous passâmes les dix prochaines minutes à commenter les rédactions que nous lisait Emmett avant qu'une voiture se gare devant la maison de Bella.

« C'est mon père. » fit Bella en voulant se relever.

« Bouge pas, je vais ouvrir. » J'allai à la porte avant qu'on y frappe. Je l'ouvris et vit trois personnes approchaient. Sue portait William alors que Charlie sortait le fauteuil pour Billy.

« Emmett ? » Il releva la tête et me regarda.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller aider s'il te plaît ? » Il redonna les copies à Bella et sortit.

« Attendez Charlie » Charlie se redressa et le regarda arriver.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Billy était encore installé sur le siège passager avant de la voiture. Emmett n'eut aucune difficulté à le soulever et le placer dans le fauteuil. Il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'au salon avant que Charlie ne rentre avec le gros sac de William. Je refermai la porte et allai retrouver les autres au salon. Sue avait déposé William à trois pas de sa mère. Celle-ci tendait les bras à William alors que Sue le lâchait. William attrapa la main de Bella et avança sur ses pieds jusqu'à trouver les genoux de Bella.

« Comme, il a progressé. Il marche quasiment tout seul. C'est impressionnant. » fis-je

« Tes parents n'ont pas finis de te courir après. » ajouta Emmett.

« M'en parle pas, heureusement que Jacob est rapide. » Nous rigolâmes tous.

« Nous allons te laisser maintenant, on se voit dimanche pour l'anniversaire de William. » fit Alice en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oui, je vous compte pour le gâteau ? » Emmett et Jasper firent la grimace qui fit rire William. Nous quittâmes la maison et retournâmes chez nous. Les loups nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la frontière.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en riant. Quand nous franchîmes la porte Esmé, Carlisle et Edward rigolaient.

« Je viens de leur raconter votre exploit. » dit Edward

« En parlant d'exploit, le petit William a bien grandi. » ajoutai-je

« Il marche seul ? » demanda Edward en lisant mes pensées.

« Presque mais d'ici une à deux semaines se sera bon, je pense. »

« Il va avoir un an, c'est la période. » fit Carlisle.

« Il grandi tellement vite » répliqua Esmé. « C'est auprès d'eux qu'on voit que le temps passe trop rapidement. »

xxx

Nous étions dimanche et on faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il fallait emmener. Carlisle et Emmett porterait le lit. Alice, Jasper, Esmé et moi-même porteront tous les sacs. Edward lui restera dans la forêt pour nous épier par la pensée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'on ait atteint le porche de la maison Black. Quand Jacob aperçut, il releva les sourcils avant de dire :

« Je vous ouvre la chambre de William, faîtes le tour par la terrasse. » Nous rentrâmes pendant que Carlisle et Emmett disparaissaient au coin du mur. Nous dîmes bonjour à la famille de Bella. Leah et Seth étaient présents également. Carlisle et Emmett apparurent dans le salon suivis de Jacob. Ce dernier alla prendre Bella dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille.

« Une surprise t'attend dans la chambre de William. » Elle le regarda septique. Il lui prit la main et l'y emmena.

« Ho, il est magnifique » entendis-je de Bella. « Je comprend pourquoi nous avons reçu hier un sommier et un matelas une place. Ils abusent quand même. » Ils réapparurent peu de temps à prés. On pouvait sentir que Bella était mal à l'aise. Alice s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit plusieurs paquets.

« C'est pour aller avec le reste. »

« William, tu viens aider maman à ouvrir les cadeaux. » William progressa lentement en se tenant aux meubles ou aux jambes des personnes à sa proximité jusqu'à sa mère. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses alors que Bella se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle lui montra un bout de papier et tira, puis lui tendit un autre pour qu'il fasse la même chose. Il s'appliqua à faire des petits bouts. Le contenu n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser mais faire des morceaux de papier était amusant apparemment. Il essaya dans mettre à la bouche mais Esmé l'en empêcha. Bella ouvrit le linge. C'était l'ensemble de Buzz l'éclair.

« William, regarde. » appela Bella. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère et tendis les bras pour attraper le drap. Apparemment, ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle lui donna la taie d'oreiller et il la serra contre lui.

« Papa, papa » Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder.

« Oui, mon ange » Il montra du doigt le drap de Bella.

« Ha je vois, tu vas pouvoir dormir avec Buzz l'éclair toutes les nuits maintenant. Tu es content. » William tendit ses bras à Jacob. Celui-ci s'accroupit et le souleva dans ses bras. Bella en ouvrit un autre et Esmé attrapait le papier pour que celui-ci ne finisse pas dans l'estomac de William.

« Hé William, regarde maman. » fit Jacob. Il leva la tête et cria. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation apparemment, Flash McQueen était un bon choix également. Je notai dans ma tête que je devrais trouver une voiture de ce personnage pour son âge.

Bella défit les autres cadeaux pendant que William passait de bras en bras. Bella accepta que je le porte tout comme Alice et Esmé. Emmett resta dans mon dos tout le temps où j'avais William. Il savait à quel point être mère était mon plus grand désir. William s'amusa avec mes cheveux. S'il était vrai qu'en temps normal, je refusais qu'on y touche, je permis à William d'y jouer même de tirer dessus. Je n'avais des yeux que pour lui. Emmett faisait des grimaces derrière moi qui le faisait rire. C'était un des sons les plus beaux qui soit, les rires des enfants. J'étais sûre qu'Emmett aurait fait un papa merveilleux. Toujours là pour s'amuser avec ses enfants, lui-même étant un grand enfant.

Bella embrassa chacun d'entre nous pour nous remercier des présents avant d'aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire avec Jacob. Celui-ci arriva en chantant un joyeux anniversaire avec une bougie qui brulait au centre. William ne rata pas une miette de toute la scène. Charlie s'approcha avec William et à tout les deux, ils éteignirent la bougie alors que Seth prenait autant de photos que l'appareil lui permettait.

Bella coupa le gâteau et distribua les parts. Esmé tenait William dans ses bras assise sur une chaise. Bella s'approcha avec une assiette et une cuillère. Elle prit une chaise et se mit face à William. Déjà il ouvrait la bouche.

« Bella, je peux lui donner à manger, s'il te plaît ? » Elle me regarda étonnée mais elle me tendit l'assiette et la cuillère.

« Attend avant je vais lui mettre un bavoir. » Je m'assis à sa place mais attendis qu'elle revienne. Je coupai un petit morceau avant de placer la cuillère devant sa bouche. Il referma sa bouche rapidement dessus. Deux secondes plus tard, il l'ouvrait à nouveau. On voyait ses huit dents de devant et des points blancs au fond qui sortaient des gencives mais également des restes du morceau du gâteau. Certaines personnes auraient été dégoutées alors que je trouvais ça drôle. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche alors qu'il en réclamait encore.

Je lui tendis un autre morceau qu'il enfourna aussi vite que le premier. En cinq minutes, il ne restait plus rien dans l'assiette mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Bella, je crois qu'il en reveut. » dis-je en lui montrant l'assiette vide.

« Ha non, il a eu sa part de gâteau maintenant, c'est le biberon. » Elle partit en cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand biberon rempli. Cette fois-ci ce fut Esmé qui lui donna. William tenait fermement le biberon de peur qu'on lui retire s'il n'était pas fini. Quand il fut vide, Esmé le mit contre elle et lui tapota le dos. On entendit un rôt qui fit arrêter tout le monde de parler. Emmett s'esclaffa le premier suivi par tout le monde avant de dire :

« Hé ben, petit bonhomme, il avait vraiment besoin de sortir celui-là. » William ria à sa phrase.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Je restai le plus possible prés de William pour profiter de lui. Emmett joua également beaucoup avec lui tout comme Jasper, Jacob et Seth. Bella nous remercia encore une fois pour les cadeaux du petit à notre départ. Je repartis la tête remplie d'heureux moments que je chérirai longtemps.

Une fois la frontière franchie, Emmett me tira par la main et nous entraina dans une direction autre que la maison avant de lancer aux autres.

« Ne nous attendez pas, on reviendra cette nuit. » » Il nous emmena à travers la forêt jusqu'au garage des Quileutes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« En fait, depuis quelque temps j'ai un fantasme que j'aimerai réaliser. » Je haussai les sourcils et dit d'un ton aguicheur :

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la connaître ? » en mordant le lobe de son oreille.

« Je veux que tu portes ta combinaison que tu avais quand on faisait les travaux sans rien dessous. Après je m'occupe du reste. » répondit-il en suçant la peau de mon cou. Heureusement que j'étais vampire sinon j'aurai droit à de sacrées marques. Il remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire qu'il mordilla avant d'attraper mes lèvres avec les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Il me colla contre lui pour me montrer son désir qui était bien présent.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour me retourner vers le garage. Emmett sortit la clef et nous ouvrit la porte de derrière. J'avais laissé ma combinaison ici car Jacob m'avait proposé d'utiliser le garage quand je le voulais pour nos voitures. S'il avait su quel usage on allait en faire, je crois qu'il ne me l'aurait jamais proposé. Je me changeai et mis ce que mon mari m'avait demandé comme il le souhaitait.

Je rentrai dans le garage et vit un des ponts élévateur en haut. Emmett m'attendait et j'allai à sa rencontre. Il me pressa contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement avant d'introduire sa langue dans ma bouche qu'il suça comme une gourmandise alors que ma langue taquina la pointe de la sienne. Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives et défirent la chemise d'Emmett avant de lui enlever. Il se retrouva torse nu pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains caressèrent ses pectoraux bien dessinés avant de descendre vers ses abdominaux pour remonter dans son dos et terminer autour de son cou afin de gratter son cuir chevelu.

Emmett fit glisser la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison jusqu'à mes hanches puis tira sur les manches afin de me l'enlever. Je l'aidai en laissant mes bras le long de buste. Quand ils furent nus, je les remis sur ses épaules et lui léchai tout ce qui se trouvait à ma hauteur, son cou, ses clavicules jusqu'à ses tétons que j'aspirai pour mieux les mordiller.

Il plaça ses mains autour de ma taille et me fit reculer. Il serra davantage sa prise et me souleva. Je relevai ma tête et attrapa le pont élévateur qui était au-dessus de la tête d'Emmett. Je ne touchai plus le sol. Je me tins à celui-ci pendant que sa bouche répétait les mêmes gestes que je faisais un peu plus tôt sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher le pont, ni de l'abimer. Tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux et dire ce que tu veux. Voici exactement mon fantasme. » Quand il finit de parler il attrapa une de mes pointes durcies et y joua avec sa langue pendant que l'autre était titillée par ses doigts. Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et gémit sans honte.

Il se sépara de moi et recula de quelques pas. Nous partageâmes le même regard chargé de désir pour l'autre. Il défit les boutons de son jean et le fit descendre en me relevant son anatomie bien dressée pour moi. En une fraction de seconde Emmett fut nu devant. Mais ne pouvant pas le toucher je le dévorai du regard.

Emmett se rapprocha de moi puis s'agenouilla devant moi. Il fit descendre la combinaison lentement quand mon bassin fut à l'air il plaça sa tête contre mon pubis et inspira. Cet acte me fit le désirer davantage, ce que sentit Emmett immédiatement. Il continua à baisser mon habit de fortune jusqu'à me l'ôter complètement. Il remonta lentement mes jambes de ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses puis empoigna mes cuisses pour le écarter avant de les poser sur ses épaules.

Sa langue ne se fit pas attendre et lécha tout mon jus. Ses doigts trouvèrent mes plis et s'enfoncèrent dans mon intimité trempée pendant qu'il mordillait mon clitoris. Son autre main alla se plaçait sur mes fesses et caressa ma petite entrée. Il s'avait parfaitement quoi faire et à quel moment pour m'offrir un orgasme puissant. Mes gémissements se changèrent en cri quand il pénétra avec un doigt mon petit trou alors qu'il tapait s'en relâche mon point G en aspirant mon paquet de nerf. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'apogée en criant son prénom. Il fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits.

Il se releva et plongea sur ma bouche pour me faire goûter mon plaisir. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il présenta son membre face à mon entrée et s'enfonça en moi tendrement. Pas une seule fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, il avait été brutal lors de la pénétration. Il sut dès le départ être précautionneux par rapport à mon passé. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il resta immobile. Ca aussi c'était une chose qu'il eut toujours fait, attendre que je fasse le premier mouvement. De cette façon, je lui montrai que j'acceptais qu'il m'aime physiquement.

Il suivit mes mouvements. Le doigt qui était dans ma petite entrée se mit à bouger synchroniquement. Ma boule de plaisir grossit graduellement que ses coups de reins augmentaient en puissance. Sa bouche s'occupait de mon cou. Emmett me tenait par la taille d'un bras alors que son autre main toujours en moi accompagnait mon bassin à la rencontre du sien. Son sexe butait contre mon utérus et contre mon point G.

« Emmeeettttt, encore… »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma rose. » Ses va et vient augmentèrent encore en puissance me faisant jouir en quelques secondes.

« OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

« RRRROOOOOOOSSSSSAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE » cria Emmett alors qu'il éjaculait. Le pont commençait à grincer sous mes doigts.

« Lâche le, je te tiens. » Mes bras encerclèrent le cou d'Emmett et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser. Il sortit de moi avant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Il s'assit au sol et me tendit ses bras pour que je le rejoigne. Je le chevauchai et me baissai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes plis mais ne me pénétrèrent pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers ma petite entrée. Cette fois-ci, il en présenta deux qu'il fit avancer lentement pour m'y habituer. Je savais ce qu'Emmett voulait et j'aimais qu'il me prenne de cette façon. Quand il sentit que j'étais prête, il retira ses doigts pour que son phallus prenne la place. Il me fit glisser sur lui doucement et je me retrouvai assise sur lui.

Il me laissa tout le loisir de bouger à mon rythme. Ses doigts et sa bouche ne restèrent pas inactives. Son pouce faisait des cercles sur mon clitoris de plus en plus rapides et son autre main jouait avec un de mes tétons tandis que ses dents mordillaient l'autre. L'orgasme mit plus de temps à se construire mais finit par éclater en me faisant trembler. Je m'accrocher aux cheveux d'Emmett en le gardant contre mon sein. Emmett me suivit de prés dans la jouissance en lâchant un gros râle de plaisir.

Il me fit m'allonger sur lui avant de me faire basculer pour qu'il soit au dessus de moi et entre mes jambes. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à essayer tous les coins du garage dans différentes positions. C'était la première fois que nous pouvions profiter d'un endroit comme celui-là. Nous fîmes attention de ne rien détériorer. Mais les Quileutes ne manqueront pas le fait que nous seront passés ici.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**A partir du prochain chapitre, il faut s'attendre à des bouleversements.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Passez un bon moment et à plus tard en bas. Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 40

POV Charlie

On était au mois de Mars. Bella m'avait demandé de garder William pour la journée car Billy était parti faire des examens. Il était rare que je prenne des jours de congés mais quand il s'agissait de mon petit fils, je ne culpabilisais jamais.

William avait bien grandi, il avait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Il marchait et arrivait à se faire comprendre avec son charabia qui lui servait de langage. Nous étions en train de regarder un match de base ball et j'essayais de lui expliquer les règles du jeu et lui décrivais toutes les actions qui se produisaient. Apparemment, ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Je ne savais pas s'il réagissait par rapport à mon comportement ou s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait mais il criait en même temps que moi à chaque point que mon équipe favorite marquait. Je sentais que tous les deux, plus tard nous partagerions les mêmes loisirs.

L'heure de déjeuner était arrivée et je mis William dans sa chaise haute. Bella me l'avait faite acheter en me promettant de me laisser William plus souvent. Tu parles d'un chantage. Mais je devais bien constater qu'aujourd'hui elle m' était bien utile.

Je sortis le plat que Bella m'avait apporté pour le petit et un autre pour moi. En fait c'était la même chose à part que pour moi tout était entier alors que William avait son plat haché. Je plaçai l'une après l'autre les assiettes dans le micro-ondes et passai un bavoir autour du cou de William. Ces derniers temps il essayait de manger tout seul. L'inconvénient majeur c'était qu'il en mettait plus sur lui et au sol que dans la bouche. Mais il faut un début à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Je remuai son plat à l'aide d'une fourchette avant de le goûter pour vérifier s'il n'était pas trop chaud. Je soufflai un peu dessus et lui posai sur sa petite tablette en lui tendant une cuillère. Il la prit avec enthousiasme puis se mit en manger, si on pouvait appeler ses gestes « manger ».

Je me mis en face de lui et mangeai à mon tour en le regardant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au bout de deux minutes. Il me regarda puis me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de recommencer. Mon rire s'accentua et l'encouragea. Je me forçai à m'arrêter et à lui faire manger le peu qu'il lui rester. Il me laissa faire et ouvrait la bouche avant même que je lui présente la cuillère pleine.

Une fois que le plat principal fut terminé, je lui donnai un yaourt. Apparemment, il devait bien les aimer car il me fit ouvrir un second qu'il mangea aussi goulument que le premier. Une fois que son dessert fut avalé, je pris le mien. Pour le faire patienter, je lui donnai un quignon de pain qu'il prit en souriant. Il lui restait encore les molaires du fond à sortir et ça le travaillait.

Une fois que j'eus tout nettoyé que ce soit la vaisselle, sa chaise et son visage, je le pris avec moi et montai dans la chambre de Bella pour le changer. Bella voulait attendre cet été pour essayer de lui apprendre à aller au pot. Comme Bella ne vivait plus chez moi à cet âge là, je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça se passait et s'il y avait un âge recommandé. Par contre, j'avais changé ses couches. Donc j'effectuai les gestes sans trop me poser de questions. Une fois au sec, je rhabillai William et le couchai dans le lit parapluie que Bella avait monté ce matin.

Je lui mis son doudou à côté de lui, qu'il serra immédiatement et sa susu dans sa bouche. J'allumai le babyphone avant de descendre. Je l'entendais gigoter pendant quelques minutes puis plus rien en dehors de quelques sucions. Je remontai dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je passai la tête à travers la porte et constatai qu'effectivement il dormait à point fermé. Je retournai sur mon canapé et mis les informations pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les alentours.

Deux heures plus tard, William s'agita. Je montai le voir et constatai qu'il avait le visage plutôt rouge mais qu'il dormait encore. Je posai ma main sur son front et constatai qu'il était trop chaud. J'enlevai la couverture qu'il le couvrait et filai dans la cuisine pour appeler le docteur Gerandy. C'était lui qui avait consulté Bella quand on l'avait découverte dans les bois en pleine nuit. Vu le nombre d'habitants à Forks, le seul endroit où il exerçait était l'hôpital.

« Hôpital de Forks , bonjour »

« Bonjour, ici le chef Swan à l'appareil, je souhaite parler au docteur Gérandy. »

« Un instant Mr Swan, je vous transfère. »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Allo ? »

« Docteur Gérandy, c'est Charlie Swan »

« Il y a eu un accident ? »

« Non non, rien d'aussi dramatique. Je garde mon petit-fils chez moi aujourd'hui. Il est en train de dormir mais il a beaucoup de fièvre. »

« Il faut que vous me l'emmeniez à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste. »

« D'accord, je viens tout de suite. »

« Je vous attends à l'entrée des urgences. »

« Merci » et je raccrochai pour appeler immédiatement mon adjoint.

« Police de Forks, j'écoute. »

« C'est Charlie, il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital. »

« Vous allez bien chef ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi mais mon petit-fils William. Il a de la température. Je dois aller voir Gérandy immédiatement. »

« Je viens vous chercher. »

« Merci » et je raccrochai avant qu'il ait pu répondre. Je remontai vite fait à l'étage. William était toujours couché mais avait les yeux ouverts qui brillaient.

« Allez viens avec moi, petit bonhomme, on va aller voir le médecin pour faire tomber cette fièvre d'accord ? »

« Papi … »

« Je suis là. Je vais te mettre le blouson car il fait froid dehors. » Je lui enfilai son anorak, il se laissa faire mais ne m'aida pas pour autant. Quand il fut couvert, je lui mis ses chaussures. Je me couvris moi-même au moment où le klaxon retentit dehors. Je pris les clefs de la maison, mes papiers puis portai William jusqu'à la voiture. Je le mis sur la banquette arrière avant de faire le tour de la voiture et de m'y assoir également. Je repris William sur mes genoux. Je savais que ce n'était pas très prudent. Il aurait été préférable qu'il soit installé dans un siège auto. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas et Bella ne m'avait pas laissé le sien.

On arriva rapidement à l'hôpital. Je sortis le plus rapidement possible William et entrai dans les urgences. Le docteur était présent et pris les choses en main. Il me fit allonger William sur un lit et une infirmière le découvrit jusqu'à être complètement nu excepté la couche.

_Il lui prit la température qui était de 39,7°C. Le docteur le palpa, vérifia sa gorge, écouta ses poumons_ et son cœur mais ne trouva rien de particulier. Il décida de le monter en pédiatrie pour lui donner un bain afin de lui faire redescendre sa température corporelle.

Je suivis sans oser rien dire, je restais à l'écart pour ne gêner personne. Le docteur vient me voir et me fit sortir de la pièce.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit grand-chose. Vous savez son corps est très sollicité à son âge entre les poussées dentaires, grandir, découvrir tout son environnement, parler et bien d'autre chose. Il se peut simplement qu'il soit un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude et la fièvre s'est déclenchée. Ne vous faîtes pas plus de souci que ça. Je vous prescris une ordonnance. Si d'ici la fin du traitement, il n'y a pas d'amélioration, revenez on fera une analyse sanguine et urinaire. » Il me tendit la feuille et repartit. Je rentrai dans la pièce où l'infirmière racontait une histoire à William. Il avait l'air un peu plus alerte qu'à son réveil et lui répondait même.

J'attendis tranquillement que le bain se termine. On le rhabilla et vérifia sa température. Elle n'était plus que de 38,3°C. Je signai les papiers de sortie et rappelai mon adjoint pour qu'il vienne me chercher. On s'arrêta à la pharmacie avant de retourner chez moi. J'installai confortablement William sur le divan et lui retirai son blouson. Je fis de même avec les baskets. Je mis la chaîne de dessins animés qu'il regarda tranquillement.

De mon côté, je me défis de ma veste et mes chaussures. Je pris l'ordonnance et lu la liste des médicaments. La plus part d'entre eux étaient les mêmes que les miens mais pour enfant. Je pris la boîte du sirop pour la fièvre et l'ouvris. Je sortis la bouteille mais également un genre de seringue mais sans aiguille. Je sortis la notice afin de savoir comment administrer le médicament. Je compris rapidement qu'elle était la fonction de la seringue. J'ouvris la bouteille, passai sous l'eau la seringue et après l'avoir séchée l'insérai dans la bouteille. Je tirai sur la tige jusqu'à arriver au poids de William soit 13kg. Je rejoignis William qui somnolait devant la télé.

« William » dis-je pour attirer son attention. Il me regarda toujours avec ses yeux brillants.

« Ouvre la bouche mon grand. C'est du sirop pour ne plus avoir chaud. » Il fit ce que je lui demandais et petit à petit, je poussai la tige pour libérer le médicament. Il l'avala sans rechigner et reporta ses yeux sur la télé. Je partis ranger le sirop et retournai m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je reposai le dos de ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Il était toujours chaud mais moins que tout à l'heure. Je le fis allonger avec un oreiller sous la tête et restai à ses pieds.

Cela faisait dix minutes que je regardais l'écran. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil pour vérifier son état. Il s'était rendormi. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer la fatigue qu'on pouvait avoir avec une température pareille. Je me permis de changer la chaîne et mis les informations.

Quand il se réveilla, cette fois-ci, il avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Il me regarda et dit :

« Papi, a faim » je lui souris et partis en cuisine.

« Que veux-tu pour le goûter ? »

« Un tétou papi. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un tétou » répondit-il plus fort. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il me disait mais sans résultat.

« Tu veux bien me montrer. » Il se mit sur ses jambes et avança doucement. Il me montra le frigo que j'ouvris, puis la bouteille de lait.

« Tu veux un biberon ? »

« Oui, un tétou. »

« D'accord » note à moi-même, demandé à Bella qu'elle me traduise le langage de William. Je fis chauffer le lait dans une casserole et pris un verre.

« Non papi, tétou. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais du lait ? » Je comprenais plus rien

« Oui » Il essaya d'attraper le sac que sa mère m'avait laissé. Je soulevai William et l'assis sur la table. Il chercha dedans et sortit un biberon.

« Ha oui le biberon. » Je lui pris des mains et reposai William au sol. Avant que je n'arrive au gaz, le lait déborda. J'éteignis rapidement le gaz.

« Hééééé puuuu… » William rigola derrière moi.

« Puuuunaise » Je me retournai vers lui et ajouta.

« Ca te fait rire toi. » Il rit deux fois plus. Je ne réussis pas à garder mon sérieux et rigolai avec lui. Je vidai le contenu de la casserole dans l'évier puis pris l'éponge pour nettoyer la plaque avant de laver la casserole. Je refis la même manœuvre mais je restais devant cette fois-ci. Je pris une petite cuillère et goûtai le lait pour savoir s'il était suffisamment chaud. Je le versai dans le biberon et lui tendis une fois la tétine vissait.

« Non » William secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton biberon ? »

« cocolat »

« Quoi ? »

« cocolat. » Il me montra de nouveau le sac de Bella. Je le rassis sur la table et il attrapa une boîte de cacao qu'il me tendit.

« Cocolat »

« Chocolat »

« Oui cocolat. »

« Ok, tu en veux dans ton lait ? »

« Ouuuiiiiiii »

« D'accord retourne sur le canapé, je te l'apporte. » Je le remis sur ses pieds et il trottina jusqu'au sofa. Je mis une cuillère de cacao dans le biberon et l'agitai pour bien mélanger avant de le lui donner.

« meci »

« De rien mon grand. » Je lui déposai un baiser sur son front. Il le vida en même pas dix minutes et me le tendit.

« Tu as encore faim ? »

« Oui »

« On va voir ce que maman a laissé ? »

« Oui » je le portai jusqu'à la table et le posai dessus encore une fois. Il fouilla dans le sac pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir un pot qu'il me donna. Je l'ouvris et découvris qu'il contenait de la compote. Je la posai sur la table et pris William pour la mettre dans sa chaise haute. Je lui mis une serviette autour de son cou et lui donnai sa compote. Il ouvrait la bouche en grand et râlait si je n'allais pas assez vite pour lui.

Une fois terminé, je le laissai dans sa chaise et partis nettoyer le biberon et le pot que je remis dans le sac. Je fouillai moi aussi dedans et découvris un autre Tupperware beaucoup plus grand. Je l'ouvris et vis plusieurs parts de gâteau au chocolat. Je le cachai à William et déposai un morceau dans une assiette. Je me retournai vers lui et quand il vit le gâteau, il me tendit les bras en disant :

« A moi, a moi »

« Non c'est pour papi. » Je pris une cuillère dans le tiroir, pris un morceau avec et le menai jusqu'à ma bouche. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le manger mais juste le faire mariner un peu. Mais, il se mit à pleurer directement.

« Hé faut pas pleurer, William, papi blaguait. Bien sûr qu'il est pour toi ce gâteau. » Il me regarda puis ouvrit la bouche. Je souris et mis la cuillère dedans. Il ne l'avait pas avalé qu'il l'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Tant qu'il en reste dans la bouche, je ne t'en donne pas d'autre. Alors tu avales doucement puis tu en auras encore. » Il obéit et réussit à terminer sa part. Il avait sur le visage cet air qui montrait à quel point il été rassasié. Ca faisait plaisir à voir vu l'état dans lequel il était quelques heures plutôt.

Bella arriva une demi-heure plus tard. William alla à sa rencontre en courant presque. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Bella et resta ainsi.

« Hé ben alors mon chéri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Bella commençait à m'interroger du regard alors que William ne répondait pas.

« Il a eu de la température pendant sa sieste. Je l'ai emmené enfin mon adjoint nous a emmené à l'hôpital où ils lui ont fait tomber la température… »

« Quoi ? » Bella recula sa tête et redressa celle de William pour mieux le regarder.

« Comment tu te sens mon chéri ? » Il remit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Bella fronça les sourcils davantage. Elle essaya de toucher le front de William mais sans résultat.

« Ils lui ont fait prendre un bain et sa température a descendu. Le docteur Gérandy a fait une ordonnance. » J'allai la chercher dans la cuisine et Bella me suivit. Elle la regarda puis leva les yeux sur moi.

« Le docteur m'a dit que c'était rien de grave, certainement que la fièvre est liée à sa croissance. Il a dit que si ça n'allait toujours pas d'y retourner et qu'il pousserait les examens plus loin. »

« Ok » Elle mit une main dans le dos de William et lui caressa.

« Je lui ai donné le sirop contre la fièvre. Ca lui avait fait l'effet pour goûter mais apparemment, la fièvre l'a épuisé. »

« Je vais rentrer immédiatement. Je vais voir pour lui redonner un bain. »

« D'accord. Au fait, il a bien mangé tout de même. Au goûter il s'est bu son biberon, la compote et une part de gâteau. Il ne veut pas manger ce soir, tu ne devrais pas le forcer. »

« D'accord. »

« Bella tu m'appelles demain pour me tenir au courant. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci beaucoup papa. »

« Mais de rien chérie, tu peux me le donner quand tu veux. »

« Je sais. Au revoir. » J'accompagnai Bella jusqu'à sa voiture et mis le sac sur le siège passager pendant qu'elle attachait William. Je restai sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Je rentrai et pris mes affaires pour rejoindre Sue chez elle.

Depuis un certain temps, je rentrai chez elle sans frapper. Je la trouvai face à ses casseroles en train de goûter sa sauce. Je m'avançai le plus discrètement possible et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta légèrement mais ne s'éclaboussa pas.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec William ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce matin c'était génial, il a été adorable. Mais cet après-midi il a eu une grosse fièvre, j'ai appelé mon adjoint pour qu'il m'emmène à l'hôpital. Il avait plus de 39.5°C. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je lui ai donné son traitement avant que Bella n'arrive après son goûter. Il a bien voire beaucoup mangé. »

« S'il a gardé bon appétit c'est qu'il va bien. »

« N'empêche, ça m'a foutu la trouille. »

« Je comprends, c'est jamais évident à gérer. »

« Maman ? » Leah venait de rentrer

« Dans la cuisine. »

« Ha salut Charlie. »

« Bonjour Leah » Leah avait deux ans de plus que Bella. On se parlait cordialement mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » demanda Sue

« Comme d'habitude, aucun intrus s'est promené dans le coin. »

« C'est un bon point. »

« Oui mais ennuyeux. »

« Salut la compagnie »

« Comment tu vas mon grand ? » Sue toujours à s'inquiéter des autres.

« Super comme d'habitude. » Il avait obtenu son bac et travaillé pour une société de maçonnerie. Par contre il était toujours célibataire mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Tu vas prendre une douche et on passe à table. »

« Ok, je file. » et il disparût. Leah mit table trop rapidement pour qu'elle me laisse le temps de proposer mon aide. On s'installa et mangea dans une ambiance très agréable. Les jeunes ressortirent nous laissant seuls Sue et moi.

« Alors comment va Billy ? »

« Il va bien. Ses examens ont révélé que son état est resté identique à celui de l'année dernière. »

« Bien, j'en suis heureux. Et ta journée pas trop longue. »

« Un peu mais j'ai fait les boutiques aux alentours de l'hôpital. J'ai trouvé des petites choses très sympa pour William. »

« Vraiment ! J'en connais une qui va encore râler qu'on le couve trop. » rigolai-je

« C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Elle me montra le pull tricoté avec un loup brodé dessus. »

« Effectivement, il est très adapté et vraiment beau en plus. J'en suis presque jaloux. » plaisantai-je

« Ho, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à toi aussi. » Je haussai les sourcils pour qu'elle poursuive.

« Mais tu ne le verras pas tout de suite. »

« C'est pas juste. » boudai-je

« Il va falloir se montrer très persuasif. » dit-elle en me tournant le dos tout en me regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je me levai d'un bon et la suivit dans sa chambre. Je fermai la porte avant d'entourer sa taille de mes bras. Je penchai la tête pour lui embrasser le cou. J'avais découvert au début de notre relation que ma moustache la rendait sensible quand je la frottais contre sa peau. Alors maintenant, je le faisais systématiquement. Mes mains passèrent sous son pull et sous-pull et caressèrent sa peau douce.

Je remontai vers son oreille pour continuer le long de sa mâchoire avant de picorer sa bouche. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les agrippa fortement. De cette manière je ne pouvais plus bouger sans y laisser des mèches de cheveux. Elle appuya ses lèvres fortement contre les miennes et les fit ouvrir pour laisser sa langue s'y glisser. Je gémis à son contact alors que mes mains remontaient dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge.

Elle ne me laissa pas faire et se détacha de moi. Elle retira son pull et je fis de même. A chaque habit qu'elle retirait je faisais de même. Quand on fût en sous-vêtement, je restai un moment stupéfait avant de sourire comme un idiot.

« C'est ça ma surprise. De nouveaux dessous sexys ? »

« Hun, hun »

« J'adore, des cadeaux comme celui-là faisant autant que tu en veux. » dis-je en allant à sa rencontre. Je me pressai contre elle et me frottai contre son ventre. Je la fis reculer jusqu'au lit et l'allonger sous moi. Ma bouche descendit dans son cou puis alla grignoter ses clavicules pour finir sur ses monts. Je taquinai une de ses pointes par-dessus son soutien-gorges en dentelle. Ma moustache passait à travers et je jouai à la chatouiller avec pendant un moment avant de passer à l'autre.

« Charlie, plus » gémit-elle doucement. Je continuai ma descente et alla retrouver son ventre qui n'était plus aussi plat que lorsque je l'ai connu mais qui était resté ferme malgré les années. Je passai ma langue dans son nombril en jouant avec ma moustache qui faisait contracter ses abdos à chaque mouvement de mes lèvres.

Mes mains qui caressaient ses flans allèrent trouver sa culotte et la fit rouler le long de ses jambes. Je me replaçai entre elles et embrassai l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant vers son centre. J'écartai ses jambes davantage afin de laper sa fente de bas en haut pour terminer en aspirant son clitoris. J'avais découvert qu'en agissant ainsi ma moustache titillait son paquet de nerf et le rendait rapidement très sensible.

J'adorais lui faire des cunnilingus. J'aimais la faire languir avec ma bouche et mes doigts alors qu'elle gémissait mon nom. Je m'attardai sur son bouton de chair pendant que deux de mes doigts la pénétraient d'abord lentement pour augmenter petit à petit la cadence. Elle se tortillait sous moi mais j'arrivais à la maintenir. Je voulais qu'elle vienne quand je l'aurai décidé. Mais de toute façon, mon avis d'elle l'emportait sur la taquinerie. Je saisis entre mes dents sont clito pendant que mes doigts frappaient son point G.

« OH OOOOUUUUIIIII ! CHAAAARRRLLIIIIIIIEEE » Je continuai à la boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe de son nuage. Je remontai en semant des baisers sur sa peau. Je m'amusai à nouveau avec ses seins avant de retrouver sa bouche. Elle se goûta sur mes lèvres alors que je me plaçai à son entrée. Elle souleva ses hanches et je m'enfonçai en elle sans effort. Ses parois m'entouraient délicieusement et c'était à mon tour de gémir de plaisir.

« Sue, c'est tellement bon ». Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules. J'étais sûr qu'à la fin j'aurai des marques de ses ongles incrustées dans la peau. Mais je m'en moquais. Mes mains se posèrent de chaque coté de son visage dont quelques mèches s'enroulèrent autour de mes doigts. J'aimais la regarder dans les yeux quand je lui faisais l'amour. Ils étaient tellement expressifs, ils brillaient à cause du désir qui grimpait au fur et à mesure de mes coups de rein.

Je posai mon front contre le sien sans lâcher son regard. Je redressai mon bassin ce qui me permit d'aller plus profondément en elle. Mon contrôle s'amenuisait et rapidement je laissai mon désir prendre le dessus. Ma main gauche descendit d'abord sur son sein puis vers son clitoris gonflé que je me mis à pincer très doucement mais cela suffit. Elle m'enserra en elle et me fit jouir par la même occasion. Nous soufflâmes en même temps le prénom de l'autre.

Quand le dernier spasme fut passé je m'avachis sur elle sans l'écraser toutefois. Ma langue alla trouver la sienne et ce fut très tendre. Je me retirai d'elle et me mis sur le dos à ses côtés. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Merci beaucoup » me dit-elle. Je la regardai, choqué

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour cette soirée. »

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça, ce serait à moi de le faire pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux et renaître à nouveau. » dis-je en embrassant son front. Il se passa quelques minutes où nous ne dîmes rien. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à William et sa montée de fièvre. Je soupirai en espérant me détendre.

« Tu penses encore à William, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Sue alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement pour mieux me voir.

« Oui, je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'inquiéter. J'étais seul à la maison sans savoir quoi faire pour le soulager. »

« Mais tu as su quoi faire plus que tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital où ils l'ont pris en charge immédiatement. »

« Peut être mais moi, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai paniqué. »

« Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. OK. Ce n'est pas ta faute si William a eu de la fièvre. Si tu n'aurais rien fait et attendu jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne, là oui tu aurais été en faute. Mais tu as agis en l'amenant directement là où il pouvait être soigné. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Tu dois avoir raison. Mais ça m'a quand même montré que je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants. »

« Pourtant tu as Bella. »

« Je voyais Bella une à deux fois par an et Renée était partie avec elle alors qu'elle avait tout juste un an. Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer les maladies et tous les autres maux qu'ils ont quand ils grandissent. »

« Même si Renée t'a empêché d'être un père à temps complet, maintenant tu as la chance d'être grand père à chaque moment de sa vie, ce que n'est pas Renée. Bella compte beaucoup sur toi tu sais et elle est heureuse que tu sois présent auprès d'elle et William. »

« Je sais, je n'ai plus l'intention de louper un quelconque moment de leur vie. »

« Alors, essaye de ne pas te faire trop de soucis. » Je hochai la tête mais ne répondis pas.

« Si tu avais la possibilité d'avoir un autre enfant tu la saisirais ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je m'éloignai pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu veux avoir un autre enfant ? » répondis-je

« Moi non, je ne peux plus mais toi oui. » Je me rallongeai et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se mette à coté de moi.

« Tu me vois avec un gosse. Quand William et lui serait ensemble, les gens diront c'est ton petit frère ? Non c'est mon oncle. T'imagine les commentaires. Non franchement je laisse aux jeunes le soin d'en faire et moi j'en profite pour m'amuser avec eux. »

« Papi gâteau »

« Hé fier de l'être. » rigolai-je. Je lui relevai sa tête et la regardai dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Sue, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre de plus que je n'ai déjà. » Je l'embrassai tendrement

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Je me tournai sur le coté et la tint contre moi. Nous nous endormions bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je me languis de lire vos commentaires. **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 dont je vous recommande sa fiction. **

**Réponse à Emma : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 41

POV Bella

Je roulai pour nous ramener à la Push. Depuis que je m'étais levée ce matin, je n'étais pas bien comme un poids sur l'estomac quand on est angoissé. Maintenant je savais pourquoi, mon fils était malade. Mon père avait du l'emmener à l'hôpital. Apparemment, rien de méchant mais quand même. Heureusement que c'était le week end, j'allais pouvoir m'occuper de mon bébé.

J'arrivai chez moi et me garai au plus près de la porte d'entrée. Je partis ouvrir la porte avant de revenir prendre William. Sa température n'était pas encore totalement retombée mais on voyait qu'il était alerte. Je l'assis sur le canapé et mis la télé en route.

« Chéri, maman va aller chercher les affaires dans la voiture. Tu restes sur le divan, le temps que je revienne. D'accord ? »

« Oui, maman. » Il reporta son attention vers la télé et j'embrassai son front avant de retourner dehors. Je pris toutes les affaires et verrouillai la voiture avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je posai les affaires devant le couloir des chambres puis fermai la porte d'entrée. Je m'installai sur le sofa à côté de William puis le pris sur mes genoux. Il vint se caller contre ma poitrine. Une de mes mains caressa ses cheveux tandis que l'autre faisait des cercles dans son dos.

Ce fut ainsi que nous trouva Jacob. Il resta quelques instants ébahi, il faut dire que les moments où William restait en place étaient rares, avant de nous rejoindre :

« Hé ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » William le regarda en souriant mais ses yeux retournèrent sur l'écran.

« Il a été malade chez mon père. Une grosse fièvre, du coup c'est câlin avec maman ce soir. » Pour renforcer mes mots, il enfonça sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« Et maintenant, comment tu te sens ? »

« Hum. »

« Je vois, tu as envie de quelque chose ? » demanda Jacob à William. Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu devrais aller lui chercher un peu d'eau. Ca lui fera du bien. » Jacob revint rapidement et tendit le verre à William. Celui-ci refusa mais j'insistai :

« Pour faire plaisir à maman. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout boire mais quelques gorgées seraient bien. » Je lui tins le verre et il but un peu. Je rendis le verre à Jacob et nous remis dans la position du départ. Je restais comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir sur moi. Jacob me le prit des bras et alla le coucher dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, je me mis à cuisiner quelque chose de simple mais de consistant pour Jacob. Ce soir il devait aller patrouiller toute la nuit.

« Tu sais, je vais prévenir Sam que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Je lui expliquerai la situation il comprendra. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain, je le fais de suite. » Il se saisit du téléphone sans fil.

« Emily ? Salut c'est Jake. »

« … »

« J'ai un souci à la maison, je peux parler à Sam. »

« … »

« Merci Emily, à la prochaine »

« … »

« Sam, salut comme je le disais à Emiily j'ai un problème. William a eu de la température toute l'après-midi et je voudrais rester avec Bella ce soir pour veiller sur lui. »

« … »

« Je rattraperai mon tour de garde dans la semaine. »

« … »

« Ok, merci Sam et remercie les autres pour moi. » Il raccrocha après ses mots.

« C'est fait, je devrais remplacer Jared un soir la semaine prochaine. »

« D'accord, tu mets le couvert, c'est bientôt cuit. » Il fit ce que je lui demandais.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'est passée ta journée. »

« Ho tu sais rien de palpitant, les élèves même s'ils changent de tête gardent leur comportement préadolescent. J'en ai surpris un aujourd'hui qui lorgnait sur la poitrine de sa camarade. Elle s'était penchée entre leur chaise et lui avait apparemment une jolie vue. Il a fallu que je l'appelle deux fois pour qu'il réagisse. Bien sûr le reste de la classe l'a remarqué. » Jacob rigola en secouant la tête.

« Tu as raison, rien ne change. » Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule.

« Tu vas me dire que tu faisais pareil ? » Il me sourit en haussant des sourcils avant de répondre.

« Tu sais Quil, Embry et moi avons eu 14 ans. » Comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Et alors, je ne m'amusais pas à regarder si des bosses apparaissaient dans les pantalons des garçons. »

« Heureusement pour moi, qu'il n'y est que la mienne que tu as voulu vérifier. »

« Jacob ! » grondai-je alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je secouai la tête en marmonnant. Il vint se caler dans mon dos.

« Comme tu sais, tu as été la seule à la voir et plus. » répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux. Il arrêta le feu, puis me fit me faire volte-face avant de prendre ma bouche d'assaut avec la sienne. Sa langue vint câliner la mienne tendrement d'abord mais la fougue l'emporta. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me soulevèrent pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail. Avec ses jambes, il écarta les miennes afin de se nicher contre moi.

Je portais une robe qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Jacob la fit remonter le long de mes cuisses tout en les caressant. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me retira mes chaussures tout en déposant des baisers sur mes mollets et l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ses mains attrapèrent mon boxer et le fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Il m'écarta les cuisses pour les poser sur ses épaules et regarda mon centre attentivement.

« Et tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes lorsque tu m'as permis de te goûter. » Il joignit les gestes à la parole et me lécha ma féminité avant de me pénétrer avec sa langue. Rapidement, il me fit augmenter mon plaisir de manière exponentielle. Je me retrouvai avachi sur le plan de travail. Mes bras me relevaient suffisamment pour que je puisse le regarder faire. Mon orgasme me submergea sans que je ne le sente arriver.

Jacob se releva mais tenait mes jambes à la hauteur des ses hanches. Quand je fus remise, il plongea en moi jusqu'à la garde. Je poussai un cri. J'avais essayé de rester discrète jusqu'à présent pour ne pas réveiller William mais face aux va et vient de Jacob, je n'arrivai plus à retenir quoi que ce soit. Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de son bassin. Ses mains sous mes fesses me donnaient un peu de hauteur afin que ses pénétrations soient les plus profondes possibles. Mes avant-bras luttaient pour que je ne finisse pas allonger sur le dos.

Jacob continuait ses poussées vigoureuses tout en caressant ma petite entrée. Il savait depuis longtemps que cet endroit était stratégique en matière de jouissance. Il poussa dessus afin d'y faire rentrer son doigt. Celui-ci prit le même rythme que son sexe. Quelques minutes de ce traitement me suffirent pour jouir en criant son prénom. Il me rejoignit de suite après.

Nous nous retrouvâmes essoufflés et en sueur dans les bras de l'autre, en appréciant ce moment. Depuis que j'avais accouché, la routine s'était installée et on avait perdu un peu ses instants imprévus. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et à me rhabiller. Je restais un moment ainsi coller à son torse dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que son estomac gronde. Nous rîmes à ce son. Je le fis assoir à table le temps que je réchauffe mon plat.

Nous discutâmes du garage et de ses clients voire clientes. Il s'avérait que chaque semaine le planning était plein. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour nous. Tous les mois, nous avions des revenus réguliers qui nous permettaient de vivre correctement.

Quand on eut fini de manger, je fis la vaisselle rapidement pendant que Jacob allait voir William. J'allai pénétrer dans la chambre de William mais me ravisai en restant à la porte. Le tableau que j'avais devant était trop touchant pour que je n'en profite pas. Jacob était à genoux au sol à côté de la tête de William et lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmurait à son oreille des mots que je n'entendais pas. William dormait toujours et semblait serein. Jacob lui toucha le front et se releva pour me rejoindre.

« Il n'a plus de température, laissons le dormir tranquillement. » Il me poussa doucement hors de la chambre avant de me conduire vers la salle de bain. Il boucha la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Je le regardai faire sans rien dire. C'était dans ses moments-là que je me sentais fondre. Il se releva et vint jusqu'à moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me retirer mon gilet. Il le laissa tomber au sol et fit de même avec ma robe. Mon soutient gorge suivit le mouvement ainsi que mon boxer. Il se recula et me regarda en me dévorant des yeux.

J'avançai vers lui et soulevai son tee-shirt. Il le retira alors que j'attaquai les boutons de son jean. Je le fis descendre en même temps que son caleçon. Son membre était à nouveau dressé et ma bouche se fit avide. J'y déposai d'abord quelques baisers le long de sa hampe avant de prendre son gland entre mes lèvres. Ma langue jouait avec celui-ci qui fit gémir Jacob. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux. Je descendis sur son sexe en creusant mes joues pour en prendre le plus possible. Quelques instants plus tard mes dents se mêlèrent à la partie et Jacob perdit pieds. Il cria mon prénom alors que j'avalai sa semence.

Quand il fut propre, je le relâchai. Il me souleva et m'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche et se goûta. Nous gémîmes ensemble. Il franchit la baignoire et me tint alors que je faisais de même. Il me fit assoir devant lui. Je posais mon dos contre son torse et mis ses mains sur mon ventre avec les miennes par-dessus. Ses pouces dessinaient des cercles sur mon estomac.

« Il faut absolument qu'on fasse cela plus souvent. Il me manque ce temps où je t'avais rien que pour moi. »

« Je suis désolée mais tant que William vivra sous notre toit, ça sera difficile. »

« Je sais mais faisons un effort pour nous octroyer plus de temps ensemble. »

« Je vais essayer, mais avec le boulot, je ne pourrais pas faire comme je voudrais. »

« S'il te plaît » dit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule. Je dégageai mon cou pour qu'il puisse y accéder. Ses mains remontèrent sur mes seins qu'il malmena agréablement. Il attrapa mon lobe avec ses dents alors que ses doigts faisaient rouler mes pointes durcies.

« Jacob »

« S'il te plaît Bella, accorde-moi un peu de ton temps » il tira légèrement sur mes pointes qui fit augmenter mon désir de lui.

« Ne t'arrête pas » répondis-je

« Promets-moi Bella » une de ses mains glissa sur mon ventre pour s'occuper de mon clitoris sur lequel il traçait des cercles.

« Oui »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Je …. Je promeeeeettttt » Il introduisit deux doigts en moi.

« Merci ma puce » il retira ses doigts sous mes grognements puis me fit retourner et m'empala sur sa verge qui avait repris de la vigueur. Il me guida alors que je me tenais à ses épaules. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver mon point G alors que son pouce continuait sa pression sur mon bouton de plaisir. Il me fit aller de plus en plus vite en faisant accroître ma bulle de plaisir. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et chacune absorbèrent les gémissements de l'autre.

Mon orgasme entraîna celui de Jacob et je m'avachis sur lui dans ses bras. Ma tête se posa sur son épaule et j'attendis que ma respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement avant de sortir de notre bain. Jacob m'entoura dans un drap de bain avant de faire la même chose sur lui. Nous retournâmes voir William qui dormait toujours et dans la même position que celle où l'on l'avait laissé. Je m'avançai et touchai son front pour constater que sa fièvre avait disparue.

Je retournai auprès de Jacob qui nous entraîna dans notre chambre. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je m'endormis complétement nue contre lui.

xxx

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis que Charlie avait gardé William. Son état s'était amélioré. Il jouait comme avant et mangeait correctement. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à m'inquiéter. Jacob essayait de me distraire mais sous ses airs, je savais qu'il était soucieux également.

Puis environ dix jours plus tard, alors que je donnais un cours, un surveillant vint me chercher. Quelqu'un avait appelé et insisté tellement pour me joindre qu'on était venu me prévenir. Je laissai ma classe sous la responsabilité du surveillant et allai répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Bella ? »

« Oui, Billy ? »

« Il faut que tu reviennes c'est William. Il a de nouveau une poussée de fièvre. »

« J'arrive, déshabillez-le pour que sa peau soit au contact de l'air et essayer de le rafraichir avec un gant. Je viens immédiatement. »

« On t'attend. » Je tendis le combiné à la secrétaire et me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur. Je toquai pour me signaler.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. »

« Bella ? »

« Je suis désolée mais mon beau-père qui garde mon fils vient de m'appeler. William a beaucoup de température. Je voudrais aller le retrouver et l'emmener chez un médecin. » L'avantage avec ce directeur c'est qu'il connaissait la vie privée des enseignants et du coup savait dans quelle situation je me trouvais.

« Allez-y et prévenez-moi si je dois vous compter absente pour le reste de la semaine. »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Perdez pas de temps avec ça, filez. » Je quittai son bureau sans le faire répéter et me dirigeai vers ma classe.

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai une urgence familiale. Je dois partir immédiatement. Je vous ai donné un sujet de dissertation pour la semaine prochaine, attaquez-le tout de suite. » Mes élèves rechignaient mais obéirent pendant que je rassemblai mes affaires.

« Tu peux rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de mon cours ? »

« Va et tiens-nous au courant. »

« Bien sûr et merci » Il balaya ma remarque avec un signe de main et je sortis en direction de la salle des profs. J'attrapai mon sac à main avec mes clefs de voiture et filai en direction du parking. Quand je fus installée, je fonçais chez Billy. Apparemment, il n'était pas tout seul car deux voitures étaient garées devant chez lui.

Je rentrais sans frapper. La première chose que je vis fut Billy dans son fauteuil avec les mains qui agrippaient un gant. La seconde était Sue et Leah autour de William qui pleurait et enfin Emily qui était assise sur le canapé en train de pleurer également. Je me précipitai vers mon fils.

« William » appelai-je paniquée

« Maman, j'ai mal. »

« Où tu as mal mon chéri ? »

« De partout. »

« J'ai pris sa température, il à 39.1°C. Billy a commencé par le déshabiller au moment où on est arrivé. On l'a mouillé pour le refroidir un peu. »

« D'accord, je vais le ramener à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas normal son état. »

« Je vais conduire. »

« Leah … »

« Ecoute Bella, tu n'es pas en état. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi et en plus tu préféreras être à côté de lui pour le rassurer plutôt qu'au volant à vouloir le voir. » J'abdiquai et lui donnai les clefs. Elle partit dehors et avait mis en route la voiture. Je plaçai William dans son siège et fis le tour pour m'assoir à ses côtés. Je lui caressai les cheveux en essayant de le calmer.

Leah conduit rapidement. Quand nous arrivâmes, la voiture de mon père était déjà et je le vis sortir en courant pour venir à notre rencontre. Apparemment Sue avait dû le prévenir.

« Salut bonhomme » fit Charlie. William se mit à pleurer alors qu'il se cramponnait à mon père. J'essayai de garder mon sang froid mais des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je soufflai un bon coup pour les ravaler et suivit Charlie dans l'hôpital.

Le docteur Gerandi nous attendait visiblement. Mon père avec sa fonction avait demandé à ce qu'il soit disponible. Charlie déposa William sur le brancard et ils l'emmenèrent dans un box. Je restai auprès de lui en essayant de ne pas gêner.

Le docteur commença à palper William et lui demandait là où ça lui faisait le plus de mal. William n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Il écouta son cœur et ses poumons mais ne trouva rien. Il demanda à une infirmière de faire une analyse sanguine et urinaire. William qui n'était pas encore propre, se débattait quand l'infirmière avait voulu lui placer la poche autour de son petit sexe. Charlie le rassura en lui promettant que ce n'était pas douloureux.

Malgré moi, je sortis de la pièce quand l'infirmière voulut piquer William. La vue et l'odeur du sang m'étaient toujours insupportables. J'entendis par contre William pleurer alors qu'elle devait lui prélever son sang. Charlie resta avec lui pendant tout ce temps à le rassurer et lui faire des promesses pour les jours à venir.

Quand tout fut terminé, je retournai auprès de mon fils et lui fis un gros câlin en lui disant à quel point j'étais fière de lui. Par contre je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était le cas pour moi. Ne pas être capable de rester auprès de son enfant alors qu'il pleure et qu'il a mal. Je m'en voulais énormément.

Jacob nous rejoignit alors qu'on attendait les résultats. William s'était endormi après qu'ils lui aient donné un médicament pour la fièvre. Je supposais qu'il devait être plus fort que ce que je lui donnais à la maison. Je résumai la situation à Jacob alors qu'il prit place à côté de William. Comme à la maison, il lui caressait ses cheveux qui étaient identiques à ceux de son père. D'ailleurs plus William grandissait plus leur ressemblance était frappante.

Au bout de deux heures, le docteur Gerandy fut de retour. Nous nous levâmes, j'attrapai la main de Jacob et la serrai en m'en faire mal.

« Bon, les résultats sont corrects. A part, une légère anémie, il n'y a rien de méchant. Je vais vous donner des anti-inflammatoires adaptés aux enfants, plus des vitamines pour contrer ce manque de fer. » Il me tendit l'ordonnance et repartit en direction d'autres malades. Jacob et moi habillâmes William. Nous retournèrent tous à la Push. Charlie apparemment passait la nuit chez Sue qui était venue chercher Leah.

William se réveilla quand Jacob le sortit de la voiture. Nous l'assîmes à table et je réchauffai au micro-onde des lasagnes que j'avais fier hier soir. On lui coupa en petits morceaux. Il ne mangea que la moitié de son assiette avant de demander à se coucher. Nous le mîmes sur le canapé afin qu'il puisse regarder la télé. Quand on revint dans la cuisine, Jacob et moi nous nous regardâmes avec les mêmes émotions. L'angoisse concernant la santé de William, l'inquiétude, l'impuissance et le soulagement de l'avoir avec nous à la maison.

Quand on eut mangé, je débarrassai la table et fit la vaisselle. Jacob alla se poser sur le canapé au côté de William. Il était encore plus protecteur que moi. Certainement sa nature de loup. Nous le couchâmes dans sa chambre. J'avais ressorti le baby-phone et l'avait branché. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une cloison qui nous séparait, je voulais absolument l'entendre. C'était la seule solution pour que je laisse William dans sa chambre. Jacob avait refusé qu'il dorme avec nous et je ne voulais pas le laisser de peur de ne pas l'entendre m'appeler.

Il dormit environ six heures à la filée. Ce sont des halètements qui me réveillèrent. Quand j'émergeai suffisamment, je compris que c'était William qui respirait ainsi. Je secouai Jacob avant de me précipiter dans sa chambre. Il était en nage. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans la salle de bain et le dévêtis. Jacob arriva et fit couler un bain quand je lui demandais.

On laissa William quelques minutes pour que la température redescende un peu, puis nous le rhabillâmes avec un pyjama propre. Je lui donnais le sirop pour la fièvre. Jacob le garda dans ses bras, le temps que je change les draps qui étaient mouillés de transpiration. Je refis le lit et on le déposa dedans avec son doudou et sa susu à la bouche. Nous restâmes auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis nous retournâmes nous coucher.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre nous dormîmes. Je restais collée mon dos contre le torse de Jake avec ses bras autour de moi. Nous ne parlâmes pas non plus. Mais d'être dans ses bras étaient beaucoup plus réconfortant que des mots rassurants.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, le traitement faisait son effet mais dès qu'on écartait les prises des médicaments, la fièvre revenait. J'avais posé un congé exceptionnel auprès de mon établissement scolaire en m'excusant de nouveau auprès du directeur. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque et me demanda de l'informer de la situation.

Quand la fin du traitement vint et que William faisait un énième rechute, avec Jacob nous prîmes la décision d'appeler Carlisle. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que toute la famille Cullen était partie sur Seattle. A Forks, les gens commençaient à se poser des questions. Je composai le numéro de Carlisle et attendit la troisième sonnerie pour qu'il décroche.

« Bella ? »

« Bonjour Carlisle. »

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

« Moi très bien et vous tous comment ça se passe ? »

« Chacun s'est trouvé une occupation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? » Bien sûr il avait compris que je ne l'appelais pas pour juste discuter.

« C'est William. »

« D'accord, dis-moi. » je dus prendre plusieurs respirations pour éviter de parler comme un hystérique.

« Il est malade depuis quelques semaines et les traitements que les médecins lui ont donné ne l'ont pas guéri. Carlisle, il a de la température régulièrement à 39°C, il est anémique et n'a plus d'appétit. » Ma voix partait dans les aigües sans que je puisse la contrôler.

« OK Bella, est-ce que tu peux venir à l'hôpital de Seattle demain ? »

« Oui, j'ai posé un congé exceptionnel pour être auprès de William. » Jacob attira mon attention.

« Je viendrais moi aussi. » dit-il

« Je vous attendrez demain. Venez le plus tôt possible, le mieux est que William soit à jeun. Amène les résultats des examens qu'ils lui ont déjà faits. »

« Très bien. »

« Hé Bella, surtout tu dois être forte pour lui. Ne lui montre pas ton angoisse. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« A demain Bella. »

« A demain Carlisle. » Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Jacob. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller. Je ne retins ni mes larmes, ni mes sanglots. Il était préférable que je craque maintenant qu'à l'hôpital. Je passai mes bras dans le dos de Jacob et m'accrochai à son tee-shirt. Ses bras me serrèrent davantage contre son torse et sa tête se posa sur la mienne. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon chaud.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmai progressivement. Jacob me releva la tête et sécha mes dernières larmes.

« Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? »

« De cette scène, je ne devrais pas agir comme ça. »

« Bella, ne t'excuse pas d'être inquiétée pour William, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais me mettre dans un état pareil… »

« Je préfère te voir ainsi que plutôt que tu ne fasses comme si de rien était. » Il m'embrassa doucement. Je reposai ma tête contre son torse pour une dernière étreinte. Je pris sa main et nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre.

**Ce chapitre a fait vivement réagir ma béta. Est-ce de même pour vous ? **

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à l'anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Malheureusement ce n'est que le début de son tourment.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 13

POV Bella

Le lendemain matin nous partîmes très tôt de la maison. Il faisait encore nuit. Nous avions emmitouflé William dans des couvertures pour éviter de le réveiller en l'habillant. Moi-même, je n'avais bu qu'un jus de fruit en partant. Je ne pouvais rien avaler tellement que mon estomac était noué. C'était Jacob qui conduisait, ce qui m'allait très bien.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur Seattle avant l'heure de pointe, et nous permit de se garer relativement près de l'hôpital. William s'était réveillé à l'entrée de Seattle et regardait depuis le paysage urbain. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était sa première fois dans une grande ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants. Il n'avait jamais vu de gratte-ciel jusqu'à présent.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital et je nous présentai à l'accueil, Jacob portant William. La secrétaire appela Carlisle et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir quelques instants contre lui comme s'il pouvait tout résoudre. Il participa à l'accolade en faisant des cercles dans le dos. Il salua Jacob après que je l'eus relâché et caressa la joue de William en guise de bonjour.

Il nous emmena dans une salle d'auscultation et commença à parler avec William.

« Alors petit bonhomme, comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal » répondit William

« Serais-tu me dire où tu as mal ?»

« Partout »

« D'accord » Carlisle prit un thermomètre qu'on applique dans l'oreille et attendit le signal pour vérifier sa température.

« 38,5°C. William tu es d'accord que je regarde à l'intérieur de tes oreilles. » William hocha de la tête et se laissa allonger par Carlisle. Celui-ci fit tourner la tête de mon fils d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« C'est bien, tes oreilles vont très bien. Maintenant, je vais regarder l'intérieur de ta bouche et ta gorge. Tu sais tirer la langue ? » William lui tira la langue comme il le fait de temps en temps pour se moquer, ce qui fait rire Carlisle.

« D'accord dit A, maintenant. » William obéit et Carlisle plongea un bâtonnet sur sa langue pour mieux voir sa gorge.

« Sa gorge va bien. Je vais maintenant toucher ta gorge. Tu risques de trouver mes mains un peu froides. » Il posa ses doigts sur le cou et entre les clavicules. Il fronça des sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Maintenant, je vais écouter ton cœur et tes poumons avec le stéthoscope. Ca risque de chatouiller un peu. » Après quelques instants, Carlisle se redressa.

« Il faudrait lui enlever son pyjama, je dois lui palper le ventre. » Je ne dis rien et retirai le pyjama à William. Carlisle se pencha légèrement et toucha William. A nouveau il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as les résultats de ses précédents examens ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout dans ce dossier. » Je lui tendis la pochette dans laquelle j'avais regroupé tous les documents médicaux qu'on m'avait donné même les ordonnances. Carlisle les regarda et dit :

« On va lui refaire une analyse de sang. Selon les résultats, on avisera. » Il se pencha vers William et ajouta. « Une infirmière va venir. Quand elle aura terminé, elle te ramènera de quoi manger. Tu as envie de quoi ? »

« Des pancakes » Carlisle sourit et lui promit qu'il y aurait droit. Je ne sais pas où il irait les trouver. Une infirmière arriva au bout de cinq minutes et réussi à divertir William le temps de la piqure. Par contre moi, je serrai les dents pour éviter de tourner de l'œil. L'infirmière repartit avec les échantillons. Je pris place sur le tabouret à côté du lit et posai ma main dans les cheveux de William. Il commençait maintenant à lui tomber devant les yeux mais je n'avais pas envie de les lui couper. En fait je voulais retrouver cette partie de Jacob avant qu'il ne mute. Ses cheveux longs m'avaient toujours fasciné.

Environ un quart d'heure c'était écoulé lorsque l'infirmière réapparut avec une assiette de pancakes fumants et un sachet. William se lécha les lèvres alors que Jacob lui en préparait un avec du sirop d'érable. Je lui ai mis dans une assiette en plastique avec une cuillère. Je le regardai manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je me retourne et voit Jacob la bouche pleine.

« Ne te gêne pas surtout. »

« C'est pas ma faute, ça sent trop bon. »

« Bien sûr, c'est l'excuse la plus minable que tu aurais pu me sortir. » Et au lieu de me répondre, il m'enfourna une cuillère dans la bouche et me tendit une assiette avec le pancake d'entamer.

« Je sais que tu n'as rien mangé ce matin et ça n'aidera personne. » dit-il sérieusement en regardant William. J'avais compris le sous-entendu, me négliger ne l'aidera pas. Je mangeai le pancake entièrement pendant qu'il resservait William. Il m'en remit un autre sans le lui avoir demandé avec un regard de défi. Encore une fois, j'obéis face à l'ordre silencieux de Jacob. Lui, non plus ne se laissa pas abattre, il en mangea le double de nous. Quand William n'eut plus faim, on lui donna un sirop pour la fièvre.

Carlisle nous rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. On avait mis William à l'étage pédiatrique pour libérer la salle aux urgences. C'était quand même plus gai. Quand je vus le visage de Carlisle, je sus que quelque chose clochait. S'il n'y avait rien d'important, il n'aurait pas ce masque qui n'affichait aucune émotion.

Par contre moi, je devais en afficher beaucoup car il demanda à l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait de veiller sur William le temps de nous parler. Elle avait pris un livre avec elle. Elle s'assit derrière lui puis elle entama l'histoire. Carlisle me prit par le bras gentiment et me fit quitter la pièce, Jacob sur mes talons. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à une salle avec une table et des chaises. Il ferma la porte et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Je n'y posai aucune résistance et attendis qu'il se mette à parler.

« Je viens d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse de sang de ce matin. » Il prit une inspiration. Hors je savais que chez les vampires la respiration n'était une nécessité. « Je les ai comparé à ceux faits à Forks et il y a eu de l'évolution. »

« Carlisle ? »

« Son taux de fer a chuté ainsi que le nombre de globules rouges. » J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il me disait mais mon cerveau refusait d'interpréter ses paroles. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas continuer à fixer Carlisle alors je baissai la tête.

« Quand je l'ai ausculté tout à l'heure, j'ai pu constater que certains organes étaient anormalement gros. » Je relevai ma tête aussitôt et attrapa la main de Jacob.

« Bella, Jacob, je vais être franc, ce qu'à William est grave. J'ai déjà une idée mais je préfère vérifier. Pour être sûr à cent pour cent, je vais de voir pratiquer une biopsie de la moelle épinière. » Je sentis mon sang se retirait de mon visage et avant que je me sente partir, Carlisle m'avait déjà allongé par terre et surélevé mes jambes. Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis appeler une infirmière. Il revint vers moi avec un verre. Jacob me souleva la tête pour me faire boire. Je regardai Carlisle de manière soupçonneuse.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau avec du sucre. » Il approcha le verre de mes lèvres et je bus doucement. Effectivement, c'était bien ce qu'il m'avait dit. Quand j'eus retrouvé un peu des couleurs, Jacob me redressa et posa mon dos contre son torse.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Je dévisageai Carlisle. Que croyait-il ? « Bella, quand je ferai cet examen à William, tu ne seras pas présente. » Je voulus rétorquer mais il ne me laissa pas le temps. « Tu allais tomber dans les pommes rien quand le mentionnant, je refuse d'avoir à me soucier de toi alors que je m'occuperai de ton fils. De plus, il va avoir besoin d'avoir une personne sur qui il peut se reposer. Tu crois être capable de l'aider s'il te voit pleurer ou virer de l'œil. » Je baissai la tête et laissai mes larmes coulées.

« Bella » a reprit Jacob « je serai là avec lui, il ne sera pas tout seul, jamais d'accord. » Je secouai la tête mais ne dis rien. Mon impuissance me pesait sur l'estomac comme un poids qui me clouait au sol.

« Comment va se passer la biopsie ? » demanda Jacob

« Tout d'abord, nous l'anesthésierons localement. Puis quand cette partie sera endormie, j'irai ponctionner un échantillon de sa moelle osseuse à l'aide d'une aiguille. Il ressentira de l'inconfort mais pas de douleur si ce n'est quand on lui administrera l'anesthésie. Tu te sens capable de rester de marbre Jacob ? Car, si tu réagis, William s'angoissera ou pleurera ou s'agitera mais dans tous les cas ça sera plus long pour lui. »

« D'accord, je ferai ce qu'il faut. »

« Très bien, restez ici, le temps de vous remettre. William ne doit pas savoir que son état vous inquiète. Vous savez tout comme moi que le moral est essentiel pendant une maladie. S'il vous voit abattu, il va lui aussi baisser les bras. Quand vous irez le voir, il vous faudra lui sourire, discuter avec lui de tout et de rien, le divertir. Bella, il va falloir être forte pour lui. Tu dois te battre pour lui car c'est par rapport à votre comportement qu'il trouvera la force nécessaire pour combattre la maladie. » Carlisle remonta mon visage pour que je le regarde.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je sais comme c'est dur. Jamais, je n'ai eu à me soucier de la santé des miens. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider ton fils. Mais il y une chose sur laquelle je ne pourrais jamais intervenir. Cette chose c'est le lien qui t'unit à ton enfant. Tu l'as porté pendant neuf mois. Tu l'as mis au monde toute seule sans assistance. Tu as une relation que personne ne pourra égaler avec ton fils. Il va s'accrocher à ce lien et tu vas devoir lui donner toute la force que tu possèdes. Bella, tu te dois d'être forte pour lui, si tu veux qu'il franchisse cette étape. Vous devez faire front face à la maladie. » Il me regarda avec sévérité avant de me remettre debout. Je vacillai un petit peu mais sus rester droite. Il hocha la tête puis s'éloigna.

« Je vais chercher l'anesthésiste et je vous tiens informer de l'heure à laquelle la biopsie aura lieu. » Il sortit et nous laissa seuls.

Jacob me retourna pour mieux me voir. Il m'embrassa d'abord tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fort. L'un contre l'autre nous nous lâchâmes. La colère, l'angoisse, tous les sentiments que la maladie de William faisait naître en nous passèrent dans nos baisers. J'avais les lèvres meurtries mais je continuai quand même. Jacob se recula et me regarda. Il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure qui me fit grimaçait. Il m'attira contre lui et se baissa pour que ma bouche soit au niveau de son cou.

« Mort moi et hurle » Je me redressai mais il mit sa main contre le derrière de ma tête et appliqua suffisamment de force pour garder ma tête contre son coup.

« S'il te plaît Bella, libère toi, William a besoin de toi, alors fais le. » J'obéis. Je m'accrochai au pull de Jacob et mordis. Je sentis le goût du sang sur ma langue mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Je criai tout ce que je pus jusqu'à ce que je doive respirer à nouveau. Je lâchai ma prise et me blottis contre son torse. Les bras de Jacob n'avaient pas cessé de me tenir contre lui.

Je sentis une partie de moi prendre le dessus sur celle qui s'apitoyait et me fit me redresser. Je posai mes yeux sur Jacob qui me sourit de plus en plus. Apparemment, mon expression avait dû subir le même changement.

« Donne-moi deux minutes et on retourne auprès de William. » Je me dégageai de ses bras et prit une longue inspiration pour me donner du courage. Nous rentrâmes dans sa chambre et vîmes l'infirmière jouait avec William. Elle nous laissa à la fin de leur jeu. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de William et lui demandai ce qu'il avait fait avec l'infirmière.

Une partie de moi était en colère contre cette maladie. Pourquoi mon fils plutôt que moi, cette injustice qu'il le frappait alors qu'il avait que deux ans. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je puisai l'énergie nécessaire pour William dans cette colère. Et l'autre partie voulait pleurer mais celle-ci je la refoulai.

Carlisle revint nous voir pour nous avertir que la biopsie aura lieu à 14h00. Une infirmière apporta un plateau de nourriture à William. Là encore, je trouvais que le repas n'était pas celui de l'hôpital. On y trouvait un steak saignant avec des haricots verts et purée, un yaourt et une tarte aux fruits. Je trouvais que ça sentait trop bon pour que ce soit l'hôpital qui ait fourni le repas. Malheureusement William ne mangea que la moitié. Il ne voulait même pas toucher à la tarte. Nous couchâmes William et je m'assis à moitié sur le lit pour le câliner pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Nous le réveillâmes malgré sa fatigue. Sa température avait un peu augmenté mais ne gênait pas pour l'examen. Carlisle arriva avec une infirmière et un autre médecin qu'il me présenta comme l'anesthésiste.

« William » commença Carlisle, « nous allons devoir te faire une piqure pour vérifier de quoi tu souffres. Celle-ci va se faire dans ton dos. Nous allons te donner un produit pour que tu ne ressentes pas de gêne. Pour cela, le docteur qui est avec moi va te piquer à plusieurs endroits différents mais ça ne fera pas mal. D'accord. » William regarda Jacob puis moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer que c'était normal et lui souris. Il se retourna vers Carlisle et hocha de la tête.

« Et William, tu sais comment elle est maman dès qu'elle voit une aiguille ? » dis-je

« Peur » Répondit-il

« Oui, j'ai peur et je fais des malaises. C'est pour cela que je vais être obligée de sortir. Mais papa restera avec toi. Tu pourras même lui tenir les mains d'accord. Je suis juste derrière la porte, dès que c'est fini, je reviens. Je t'aime mon ange. A tout de suite. » Je lui caressai les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et finis par sortir.

Quand je fus dans le couloir, je pus relâcher un peu le masque que je portais devant mon fils. Je décidai de visiter l'étage, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il fallait minimum une vingtaine de minutes pour la biopsie. Je passai devant une salle où plusieurs enfants étaient regroupés. Certains d'entre eux avaient des bandanas sur la tête. Ce fut quand un enfant l'enleva que je compris à quoi il servait. Il n'avait plus de cheveux. Et là, je réalisai que ces enfants étaient des malades de l'hôpital. Un d'entre eux me remarqua et me sourit. Je lui retournai son sourire sans me forcer. Maintenant je prenais l'ampleur des paroles de Carlisle. Oui, je devais me montrer forte et surtout cacher mes émotions pour le bien être de William.

Je revins vers la chambre de mon fils quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière sorte avec un plateau.

« Ils ont fini, plus aucune aiguille n'est en vue et votre fils est rhabillé. » Je la remerciai et entrai sans avoir soufflé un bon coup avant. Je vis William allongé sur le flan et Jacob assis à côté du lit lui parlait.

« Tout c'est bien passé. William a été très courageux et n'a pas émis le moindre son ou fait un seul mouvement. Je reviendrai vous voir quand les résultats seront disponibles. »

« Merci Carlisle. » Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fixa intensément.

« Je serai toujours présent quand tu auras besoin de moi Bella. » Je hochai la tête alors que des larmes se formaient. Carlisle quitta la pièce. Je soufflai pour les ravaler et me dirigeai vers mes hommes quand je me sentis prête.

« Hé regarde qui est là. » annonça Jacob. William toujours allongé, tourna sa tête vers moi.

« Coucou mon poussin, tu vois je suis tout de suite revenue comme promis. Je m'allongeai derrière William et caressai ses cheveux avec douceur. Il remit sa tête face à son père et ferma les yeux. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas pleurer devant lui. Jacob me regarda et me donna le courage de me reprendre. Je déposai un baiser sur la tempe de William en continuant mes caresses sur sa tête. Il se rendormit doucement.

Je dus moi-même faire un somme car je sentis une légère caresse sur ma joue qui me fit lever mes paupières. Jacob était au-dessus de moi et me sourit.

« Carlisle a les résultats. » (NDA : Normalement, pour obtenir les résultats d'une biopsie, il faut compter entre 4 à 10 jours. Dans la fiction, je l'ai réduit à quelques heures.) Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une infirmière et Carlisle aux pieds du lit. William était assis et me regardait en souriant. Sourire que je lui retournai.

« On dirait que finalement c'était maman qui avait besoin de dormir. » Il ria et mit ses bras autour de moi. Je l'embrassai de partout sur le visage et lui faisait de gros prouts dans le cou qui le chatouillèrent. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre pour se reculer. Je le relâchai doucement et l'infirmière se rapprocha avec un nouveau livre.

Je me levai et suivis Jacob et Carlisle jusqu'à la petite salle dans laquelle on avait discuté un peu plus tôt ce matin. Je regardai ma montre et fis un mouvement de surprise.

« 19h00 déjà. »

« Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Ce que tu vis en ce moment est loin de t'aider à garder des forces. » Le visage de Carlisle s'assombrit. Je me rapprochai de Jacob afin de serrer sa main dans la mienne.

« J'ai les résultats et ce que je pensais ce matin quand je l'ai ausculté c'est avéré positif. »

« Carlisle ? » je sentais ma voix suppliante. Il nous regarda gravement avant de lâcher la bombe.

« Il s'agit de la leucémie. » mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Jacob et Carlisle avec leur réflexe dû à leur condition me rattrapèrent avant que je ne heurte le sol.

« Non, non, NNNNNOOOOOOONNNN » Je criai sans pouvoir me retenir. Jacob s'était assis derrière moi et me berçait. Je sentais toute la tension dans son corps et ses mains qui tremblaient. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser et se transformer. Je me tenais à son bras qui était en travers de moi de mes deux mains. Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon fils ait cette maladie ? C'est parce que je ne voulais pas venir à Forks et que je ne voyais quasiment pas mon père ? Où parce que j'ai aimé un… » La bouche de Jacob s'abattit sur moi et m'empêcha de continuer les mots s'échappaient.

« Vas-tu te reprocher aussi d'être mariée à un loup garou ? » gronda Jacob.

« Non bien sûr que non, toi tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui l'aie porté, qui l'aie mis au monde qui l'aie allaité. C'est forcément moi qui aie fait quelque chose de mal… » Jacob m'interrompit encore une fois.

« Tu n'y es certainement pour rien à ce qui arrive à notre fils. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est juste que la fatalité et rien d'autre. Il y a des choses qui se produisent comme la maladie, un accident ou la mort contre lesquels on ne peut rien y changer. Ça arrive et la seule chose que tu puisses faire est te battre pour surmonter cet obstacle. »

« Jacob a raison Bella » J'avais complétement oublié Carlisle. Toujours blottie contre Jacob, je tournai la tête vers lui et rougis de honte en repensant à ce que j'allais dire si Jacob m'avait laissé faire.

« Carlisle, je… » Il balaya de la main mon excuse avant même que je la prononce.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Bella, ce que tu vis est extrêmement difficile. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Maintenant que tu arrives à être attentive à ce que je vous dis, je vais vous parler du traitement. Nous avons malgré tout de la chance d'avoir découvert le cancer aussi tôt. Nous allons commencer immédiatement la chimiothérapie.

« La chimio ? » Carlisle me regarda avec tristesse.

« Je sais que c'est un lourd traitement Bella. Son corps va subir plusieurs effets secondaires comme la perte de ses cheveux. » Mes sanglots qui s'étaient taris malgré mes larmes qui continuaient à couler, revinrent en force. « À chaque administration, il aura des troubles digestifs qui correspondent à des vomissements et par conséquent une perte de poids. » Carlisle entendit quelques secondes pour nous permettre de réaliser.

« Votre fils va voir ses défenses immunitaires s'affaiblir. Il ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital tant que leur taux ne sera pas de nouveau correct. » Je regardai Carlisle sans le voir.

« William ne rentrera pas avec nous ce soir ? » Ma voix partait dans les aigues. Jacob continuait à nous bercer mais ne disait rien.

« Non Bella, il va même devoir restait ici pendant plusieurs mois. »

« Je vais prévenir mon directeur que j'arrête de travailler et … »

« Surtout pas, que tu réduises ton temps de travail est une chose mais ne t'arrête pas de travailler. Tu dois avoir une activité qui te divertira d'ici. C'est valable pour toi aussi Jacob. »

« Mais je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Il doit bien avoir une chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider ? »

« Oui même beaucoup de choses. L'amuser d'abord. Il faudra que lorsque vous soyez avec lui qu'il ne pense pas à sa maladie mais trouver des moments de plaisir. Vous devrez aussi lui transmettre toute votre énergie quand on lui fera les injections et quand il sera malade derrière. A chaque instant ne jamais lui montrer que vous vous inquiétez au contraire vous devrez le rassurer et l'encourager. » Carlisle me regarda pendant ses dernières paroles.

« Puis, il y a une dernière chose que vous devez faire pour lui et là personne d'autre ne pourra vous remplacer. Faites un autre enfant. » Je buggai. Je levai mon visage en me retournant pour voir le visage de Jacob. Il était aussi ahuri que moi.

« Un bébé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui Jacob, je souhaiterai que vous engendrez un autre enfant. En fait, ça aidera beaucoup William a renouvelé ses cellules saines après la fin du traitement. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » fis-je

« As-tu entendu parler de bébé-médicament ? » Je blêmis rien qu'en entendant ce mot.

« Je t'explique » répliqua Carlisle « Un bébé-médicament est un enfant que conçoit les parents pour guérir son ainé. On prélève des cellules du cordon ombilical qu'on administre à l'enfant dont le traitement est fini. Cela permet un renouvellement des cellules beaucoup plus rapide et donc de se remettre du traitement plus vite. »

« Le cordon ? » demandai-je

« Oui et uniquement le cordon ombilical. Mais le bébé doit être de vous deux. Voyez ça comme une greffe. Plus la personne est proche génétiquement du malade, plus la réussite de la greffe est grande. » Je me retournai vers Jacob pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Tu en es où de ta pilule ? » fit Jacob

« Elle finit la semaine prochaine avec mes règles. »

« Alors tu ne reprends rien et on donne un petit frère à William. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait un garçon » ripostai-je

« Parce que je te le dis. »

« Pff, n'importe quoi. » Il me sourit mais je voyais toujours son désarroi dans ses yeux. Ces petites répliques me permirent de me reprendre suffisamment pour que je me relève. Carlisle partit chercher un verre d'eau sucrée pour Jacob et moi.

« Bella » reprit Jacob « je vais rentrer à la maison pour chercher des rechanges pour toi et William. Tu te sens de passer toute la nuit avec lui. » Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Jacob et essayai de deviner son état.

« J'ai besoin d'aller courir Bella, j'ai failli perdre mon contrôle tout à l'heure. Je reviendrai demain matin. »

« Soit prudent sur la route. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser. Carlisle revint à ce moment-là.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu seras arrivé ? »

« Oui, je vais aller voir William pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. » Après avoir bu l'eau, nous retournâmes Jacob et moi auprès de notre fils. L'infirmière était en train de colorier avec lui. Elle nous laissa et nous prîmes place à côté de lui. Il nous montra ses dessins et nous le félicitâmes.

« William » commença Jacob « maman va rester ce soir avec toi et dormir ici avec toi. Je vais rentrer à la maison pour prendre des rechanges. D'accord ? »

« Tu vas revenir ? »

« Bien sûr mon ange, je reviens demain matin et même j'apporterai de quoi manger. »

« Oui du gâteau au cocolat. » Nous sourîmes avec Jacob.

« Je vais essayer, mais tu ne devras pas te plaindre si ce n'est pas bon. » William rigola. Jacob embrassa le front de William et se redressa. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit tout bas :

« La semaine prochaine on commence les essais bébé. On lui donnera un petit frère à William. » A son ton, c'était une promesse. Je l'embrassai passionnément en retour. Une fois Jacob sortit de la chambre je rejoignis William. Je mis la télé et le laisser choisir une chaîne pour son âge.

**Ne tirez pas sur l'auteur. Elle ne souhaite nul mal à William bien au contraire.**

**Une bonne partie de vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de la mutation. Et bien j'espère que vous n'êtes pas deçus.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à calypso005 : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 43

POV Jacob

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'hôpital presque en courant. Je ne supportais plus d'être en ces murs. Ces murs qui gardaient mon fils malade. Mon monde s'effondrait. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. La leucémie. William avait le cancer. J'avais réussi à me montrer fort devant tout le monde mais je sentais que mon contrôle allait partir en miette si je restai encore quelques minutes de plus ici.

Quand je fus dehors, je me dirigeai vers le parking. Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et me força à m'arrêter.

« On te raccompagne » Je me retournai et vis Emmett et Rosalie se tenir devant moi. J'allai riposter quand il continua :

« Ce n'est pas une suggestion, nous te ramenons chez toi. » Il me montra sa voiture avec sa main et se mit derrière moi pour me faire avancer. Je m'installai sur la banquette arrière alors que Rosalie monta du côté passager pendant qu'Emmett faisait le tour. Il quitta le parking et se mêla à la circulation.

« Pourquoi ? » réussis-je à prononcer alors que la boule dans ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus grosse.

« Tu ne peux pas te voir mais même si tu essayes de faire bonne figure devant ta famille, tu ne nous tromperas pas. Nous n'avions pas envie d'annoncer à Bella que tu as eu un accident alors que tu rentrai. On a constaté que tes mains tremblaient. » Expliqua Rosalie. Je fermai les yeux et retins comme je pouvais mes émotions. Mes mains n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter malgré tous les efforts que je réalisai. Quand nous fûmes sur l'autoroute, nous longeâmes la forêt qui s'étendait dans toute la péninsule d'Olimpic.

« Prends la prochaine sortie. » dis-je en murmurant

« Quoi ? » fit Emmett

« Prends la prochaine sortie » grondai-je malgré moi. Emmett me regarda dans le rétroviseur et obéit immédiatement. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi mais déjà je sortis de la voiture et courrai en direction des bois. Je me dévêtis durant ma course et j'attendis d'être suffisamment camouflé par la végétation pour laisser la chaleur m'envahir. Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes si rapidement que je faillis trébucher.

Je laissai ma colère guider mes pas et accentuer ma vitesse. Tout autour de moi devint trouble, les seules choses qui restèrent à l'esprit étaient les mots de Carlisle et la réaction de Bella. La leucémie, la leucémie, la leucémie. N'en pouvant plus, je stoppai ma course et poussai un hurlement, puis un autre et encore et encore. J'y mettais toute ma douleur, ma colère, ma frustration.

Je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement que certains loups de la meute m'avaient rejoint. Leah se postait devant moi, ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes que je refusai de laisser couler. Quil et Embry se mirent de chaque côté de mes flans et s'appuyèrent sur moi. Ce fut ces gestes qui me firent m'écrouler. Je poussai une dernière complainte et me laisser aller contre mes amis. Je repris forme humaine quand Sam nous rejoignit. Il fit de même et sans dire un mot de plus, il me souleva du sol et me porta jusqu'à chez moi à demi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je sus que je n'étais jamais seul durant cette nuit. J'entendais des bruits d'activités dans la maison, la télé qui marche avec un faible son, des téléphones qui sonnaient et le bruit de certains électroménagers comme la cafetière ou le micro onde.

Quand j'eus le courage de me lever, j'allai prendre une douche malgré mon état amorphe. Je rejoins les autres dans la cuisine. Il y avait Leah, Sue, Rachel et Paul. Ma sœur vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sue dise :

« Nous venons avec toi à l'hôpital. » Je relevai la tête de ma tasse de café et regardai chacun des visages qui m'entouraient.

« Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument rien et puis j'ai pour ordre de rester auprès de toi, au cas où la tension serait trop forte. »

« Explique toi » fis-je à Paul

« Emmett a appelé Sam avant qu'on ne t'entende hurler pour la première fois. Il a dit que tu n'avais pas su garder ton contrôle jusqu'à Forks. Alors pour éviter que tu n'exploses à l'hôpital, il m'a ordonné de venir avec toi pour observer ta maîtrise. » Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que j'étais déjà debout hors de moi. Paul réagit au quart de tour et fit éloigner Sue et Rachel de moi.

« Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de me maîtriser, que je vais mettre les gens que j'aime en danger. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis. J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi qui es justement celui qui se contrôle le moins. »

« Jacob calme toi. »

« Ferme la, tu es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? » sans le vouloir, le loup prenait le dessus et ma réaction le prouvait. Paul avait baissé sa tête en position de soumission.

« Jacob, regarde tes mains s'il te plaît. » Je n'avais pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'elles tremblaient. Je grondai en direction de Paul et sortis par la baie vitrée. Je sautais la balustrade et en quelques pas j'atteignis les bois qui délimitaient mon jardin. Je m'enfonçai et me déshabillai avant de me transformer. Je courus quelques centaines de mètres avant de grogner contre celui qui me suivait.

Leah s'approcha de moi en rampant pour éviter d'augmenter ma colère.

« Jacob »

« Foutez moi la paix » Elle s'allongea et se mit sur le dos. Elle me regarda donc à l'envers.

« Je t'en prie, écoute moi, nous voulons pas t'empêcher de voir William et Bella mais nous avons peur que sous le poids des émotions, tu ne puisses pas gérer. Jacob personne ne te juge ici, nous sommes inquiets pour William, pour toi, pour toute la famille. » Je gémis en sentant que mes larmes montaient. J'essayai de les ravaler et répondis :

« S'il y a quelqu'un de la meute qui doit venir c'est uniquement toi et Seth. William a l'habitude de vous voir. Pour lui vous êtes sa tante et son oncle au même titre que Rachel. »

« Je vais prévenir Sam ». Elle se remit debout avant de faire un pas en gardant la tête basse. Elle vint coller son flan contre le mien et repartit rapidement. Je me retrouvais seul dans ma tête. Rares étaient les instants où cela se produisait. Je courus encore quelques kilomètres avant de revenir chez moi. Je remarquai que Paul et Rachel n'étaient plus ici mais ne dis rien.

J'allai dans ma chambre et préparai des affaires pour plusieurs jours pour Bella et moi. Je partis dans la chambre de William avant de m'immobiliser sur le seuil. Des souvenirs refirent surface. William à peine né en train d'être ausculté par Edward avant d'être nettoyé et habillé. Ses premiers mois où nous nous levions pour le changer et que Bella le nourrisse. Puis plus grand quand il commença à marcher, le changement de lit avec la barrière pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournai pour voir derrière moi. Sue s'avança et vint effacer mes larmes que je n'avais pas senties. Sa main passa derrière ma nuque et me fit baisser afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte ainsi que mes pleurs trop longtemps retenus. Ce fut à cet instant que ma mère me manqua le plus. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Sue se recula et avança dans la pièce. Elle commença par sortir les sous-vêtements de William puis ses pantalons, joggings, pulls, sous-pulls, tee-shirt. Nous prîmes de tout ne sachant pas trop de quoi il aura besoin là-bas.

Charlie arriva avec mon père. Ce dernier me serra fortement dans ses bras avant de me dire :

« Tu dois être fort mon fils pour lui et ta femme » et me relâcha. Je hochai la tête et mis les sacs dans la voiture. Nous nous serrâmes le plus possible. Ça aurait pu être comique de nous voir Leah, Sue et moi à l'arrière de la voiture de police mais les circonstances ne le permettaient pas. Charlie mit les gyrophares en route et nous partîmes en direction de Seattle.

Nous mîmes deux heures pour arriver à l'hôpital. Charlie n'avait pas hésité à utiliser son badge pour que nous soyons prioritaires aux intersections et rouler au-delà de la limite de vitesse. Je sortis de la voiture en dépliant mes presque deux mètres. Leah en fit autant de son côté. Nous les loups n'aimions pas être serrés et enfermés. J'ouvris le coffre et sortis les sacs que je tendis à Leah avant de prendre le fauteuil roulant. Je le dépliai et aidai mon père à s'installer dedans. Je les conduisis à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et les guidai jusqu'à la chambre de William.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et ouvris la porte. Bella avait William sur ses genoux, tous les deux assis sur le lit. Elle lui racontait une histoire. Je me dirigeai vers eux en poussant mon père. Bella et William relevèrent la tête et nous sourirent.

« Papa ! » Je laissai mon père et fis le tour du lit pour prendre mon fils dans mes bras. J'embrassai également Bella tendrement.

« Comment s'est passée la nuit ? » demandai-je pendant que Charlie et Sue parlaient à William.

« Assez bien, il a eu un peu de température. J'ai appelé l'infirmière qui lui a donné du sirop. Sinon, il a bien dormi. »

« Et toi ? »

« Bof, je me réveillais régulièrement pour le surveiller donc on ne peut pas dire que c'était un sommeil reposant. »

« Tu feras une bonne sieste tout à l'heure. On sera là pour veiller sur lui. » Je me penchai pour encore gouter ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et callai mon front contre le sien. Je la regardai dans les yeux et vis tous ses doutes.

« Il faut y croire et tenir bon, ok ? Est-ce que tu sais quand ils vont commencer le traitement ? »

« Non, aucun médecin n'est encore passé. »

« D'accord », je lui effaçai la larme solitaire qui coulait et la pris contre moi. « Je t'aime Bella ».

« Je t'aime aussi Jacob » Elle s'accrocha à moi et lutta quelques minutes pour ne pas craquer. On toqua à la porte. Charlie alla ouvrir. Carlisle avança et nous salua chacun à notre tour.

« Alors comment va ce petit garçon aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne suis pas petit. » répliqua William

« Excuse-moi, alors comment va ce jeune homme aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien » Carlisle sourit et nous regarda.

« Il a fait une bonne nuit avec un peu de température. » Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers William.

« On va parler avec ta maman et ton papa dans le couloir. Ce ne sera pas long. » Sue s'assit sur le lit à côté de William.

« Prenez tout votre temps, on s'occupe de William. » Nous quittâmes la chambre et suivîmes Carlisle dans la même salle qu' hier.

« Bon, je vais être direct. Nous allons commencer par poser le cathéter aujourd'hui. Demain on attaque la chimio. » Bella se raidit dans mes bras. Je caressai ses bras pour essayer de la détendre mais en vain.

« C'est prévu cet après-midi pour 15h00. Bella, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne viennes pas. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup. » Bella baissa la tête.

« Hé regarde-moi » Je lui fis lever la tête et vis ses yeux se remplir d'eau. « Ce n'est pas une faiblesse Bella. Demain tu devras prendre le relai. On sait tous que la chimio apporte des effets secondaires et tu seras là pour t'occuper de lui à ce moment-là. Moi, je serai avec lui pour son traitement et toi pour veiller quand il sera malade. D'accord. » Elle hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir dans mon torse.

« On va commencer par un traitement de choc. Une séance tous les dix jours. On fera un bilan entre chaque séance pour voir la progression du cancer. » Je soufflai et fermai les yeux pour garder la maîtrise de mon corps.

« Jacob ? » m'appela Bella en sentant mon corps tremblait.

« Deux secondes » répondis-je en serrant les dents. Leah arriva précipitamment. Elle se colla contre mon dos et m'immobilisa avec ses bras. Bella était toujours dans mes bras et je me tenais à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. La sentir contre moi m'obligeai à garder mon contrôle sinon je la blesserai.

« Ça va » fis-je au bout de plusieurs minutes. Bella remua un peu et Leah diminua petit à petit sa poigne sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que Bella me regardait. Je forçai mes muscles à se décontracter et Leah me lâcha pour de bon.

« Je suis désolé. » fis-je

« Il n'y a pas eu de mal alors tout va bien d'accord. » dit Bella. Je hochai la tête même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Carlisle revint vers nous apparemment, il avait dû se reculer autant que la pièce pouvait lui permettre.

« Vous pouvez continuer. »

« Pour le moment le nombre de séances reste à déterminer. Tout dépendra du traitement, s'il agit correctement… »

« Très bien, je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous avec mon directeur et voir comment on peut s'organiser. » dit Bella

« Bella, sache que ton fils ne sera jamais tout seul. » ajouta Carlisle

« Quoi ? » fîment Bella et moi

« Tout le monde à la maison est sous le choc. Et tous veulent faire quelque chose pour William. Alors, ils ont décidé qu'à tour de rôle ils viendraient et s'occuperaient de votre enfant. Je sais qu'Emmett a déjà prévu d'emmener quelques consoles de jeu adapté à l'âge de William. Rosalie prépare un spectacle de marionnettes, Esmé a acheté plusieurs livres de cuisine. Enfin bref, toute la famille se sent concernée. » Bella se détacha de moi et alla serrer Carlisle. A son merci j'entendais qu'elle pleurait.

« Ne nous remercie pas Bella, pas encore. Attends qu'il soit entièrement remis. » Elle hocha la tête et se sépara de lui pour revenir vers moi.

« Essayer de passer du bon temps ensemble et de vous reposer. Demain, on attaque les hostilités. » Il sortit de la pièce.

« Nous aussi tu sais, toute la meute a prévu de venir voir William. Bien sûr pas tous en même temps, mais nous viendrons. » Je hochai la tête pas étonné non plus. Leah nous laissa et on profita de ce petit moment d'intimité. Je pris d'assaut ses lèvres presque brutalement. Bella répondit à mon baiser par la même hargne. Elle me poussa jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur sans lâcher ma bouche. Elle frotta son ventre contre mon bassin et ma verge se dressa rapidement.

Mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses fesses que je malaxai sans douceur avant de la soulever pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Bella continuait à onduler dans mes bras. La pression devenait trop forte et j'avançai jusqu'à la table pour la poser dessus. Mes mains défirent les boutons de son jean et le tirèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles avec son slip. Je fis passer un index sur son entrée afin de vérifier qu'elle soit prête. Je taquinai son paquet de nerfs jusqu'à ce que son jus coule sur ma main.

Je retirai ma main et remis Bella sur ses pieds. Je la retournai et plaquai son buste contre la table. Je mis mon bras sous sa tête et lui dis :

« Mords » Bella secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mords-moi Bella, je ne vais pas être tendre sur ce coup et je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous dérange à cause de tes cris. Alors mords ! » Elle m'obéit mais ne posa que ses lèvres au lieu de ses dents. Pendant ce temps je me libérai de mes habits. Quand mon sexe fut dehors, je le mis face à son entrée et m'y enfonçai jusqu'à la garde. Bella planta ses dents dans mon bras tout en criant.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche pendant que je la culbutai, tandis que les siens s'agrippèrent à mon bras comme sa bouche. J'essayai de me retenir dans mes va et vient pour ne pas blesser Bella alors que mes coups de rein augmentèrent la cadence. Nous mîmes très peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble. Je me laissai tomber sur Bella le temps que je reprenne une respiration normale. Je sortis d'elle mais restais contre elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » Elle détacha ses mâchoires de mon bras, apparemment elle m'avait mordu à me faire saigner mais avec notre mode de guérison, c'est juste si on voyait la trace de ses dents.

« Non, mais c'était limite. Je pense que je vais ressentir tes mouvements encore quelques minutes. »

« Je suis désolé ma puce. » dis-je en embrassant sa tempe

« Ne le soit pas, c'est moi qui t'es sautée dessus, c'est ce que je voulais. Et puis je t'ai mordue à te faire saigner. »

« Quoi, ça » désignant mon bras en souriant. « Je ne vois rien moi » Je me relevai et me rhabilla. Elle fit de même de son côté. Nous sortîmes de la salle et aperçûmes Leah qui nous attendait.

« Au moins, je suis sure que tu auras toujours une échappatoire si la pression se fait trop importante. » rit-elle. Bien sûr Bella vira au rouge immédiatement et Leah ria davantage.

« Bella, ce n'est pas si ce que tu as fait était mal. Après tout, vous êtes mariés et devez veiller au bien être de l'autre. » rajouta Leah en repartant dans son fou rire. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre de William qui coloriait avec l'aide de Sue. Mon père et Charlie n'étaient plus là.

« Où est papa ? » questionna Bella.

« Il est parti prendre une tasse de café avec Billy. » Bella hocha la tête et alla auprès de William.

« Je vais aller les rejoindre. » J'embrassai le front de William qui me paressait légèrement plus chaud que d'ordinaire puis déposait mes lèvres sur celles de Bella tendrement. Je lui souris et sortis. Je les retrouvai effectivement à la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Je m'assis avec eux alors qu'ils ne parlaient pas.

« On va placer un cathéter à William cet après-midi. » Charlie se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et sortit dehors tandis que mon père baissa la tête. Je me levai et remis la chaise sur ses pieds.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre les derniers instants avec ta mère. » avoua mon père. Il releva la tête et ses larmes retenues coulèrent.

« Cette fois, ce sera différent, il survivra. On fera tout pour qu'il guérisse et même si les vampires sont nos ennemis » murmurai-je « les Cullen se battront aussi pour sauver notre fils. Il reviendra à la maison, courir dans le jardin et plus tard il sautera des falaises pendant que Bella nous criera dessus, que c'est trop dangereux. » Nous rîmes à ma dernière remarque.

« Il faut y croire » finis-je sérieusement. « Je t'emmène à Charlie puis je remonte dans la chambre. » Je me levai et poussai Billy jusqu'au côté de Charlie. Je pris les escaliers pour me défouler un peu et alla rejoindre ma famille.

« Maman, a faim. » se plaignit William.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri mais le docteur va devoir te faire des examens et tu ne peux pas manger. »

« a faim » pleura William. Bella ne savait pas quoi faire et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Après un quart d'heure de pleurs et de reniflements, William s'endormit.

« Jacob, tu me remplaces ? Je voudrais aller prendre une douche. »

« Bien sûr » Bella allongea William sur le lit et je me couchai à ses côtés. Il vint se coller directement à moi. Bella prit le sac que j'avais préparé ce matin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« Jacob » m'interpella Sue. « On va aller déjeuner, on vous ramène quelque chose ? »

« Non merci Sue, je ne voudrais pas qu'il voit ou sente de la nourriture alors qu'il n'y a pas droit. » Elle hocha la tête et sortit avec Leah. Je restai seul avec mon fils et savourai ces quelques minutes. Tout à l'heure, les choses sérieuses commenceront. Bella ressortit de la salle de bain changée.

« Sue et Leah sont descendues manger, va avec elles, ça te fera du bien. Je reste avec lui. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je veille. » Elle m'embrassa longtemps avant de se diriger vers la porte et de partir. Je dus m'assoupir car le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était Carlisle qui entrait.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais nous allons le descendre d'ici 30 minutes. » Il regarda autour de lui et me demanda « Bella est ici ? »

« Elle est descendu déjeuner avec les autres. » Il hocha la tête et murmura :

« Je voulais t'avertir qu'Edward sera avec nous au bloc. D'ailleurs ce sera lui qui placera le cathéter. » Je me raidis à ses paroles. « Edward est le meilleur dans cet hôpital. Depuis que William est né, il a repris ses études de médecine et s'est spécialisé en pédiatrie. William ne risquera rien entre ses mains. D'autant plus qu'il est le fils de Bella. »

« Quelle différence ? »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non et que tu l'acceptes ou pas Edward sera toujours présent dans l'ombre dans sa vie et jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Lorsque nous tombons amoureux c'est pour toute notre existence et pas comme les humains. Même vous les Quileutes vous ne vous imprégniez qu'une seule fois mais si celle-ci meure avant vous, vous restez seul après. » Je pouvais difficilement le contredire. « Pour Edward, c'est pareil. » Il me regarda longuement pour bien appuyer ses propos.

« Je serai avec William durant toute l'intervention ? »

« Pas une seule fois tu ne t'éloigneras de lui. Tu seras présent pendant l'anesthésie, l'intervention et son réveil. »

« D'accord, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. » Carlisle sourit et répondit

« Non » avant de sortir. Tous remontèrent vingt minutes plus tard. J'eus juste le temps de leur dire qu'on allait partir au bloc que des infirmiers arrivaient. Bella m'embrassa ainsi que William qui dormait toujours. Je descendis du lit et marchai à côté avec les infirmiers. Avant d'entrée au bloc, on me fit mettre une blouse et des chaussons en tissus par-dessus mes chaussures et mes habit puis une coiffe sur ma tête. On me fit laver les mains et on me posa des gants. On m'emmena à William où des fils le reliaient à plusieurs machines.

« C'est bien qu'il soit déjà endormi, il ne sentira rien et ne stressera pas inutilement. »

« Edward »

« Jacob, sache que je ne permettrais en aucune façon qu'une erreur soit commise que ce soit de mes mains où celles d'un autre. » Je me retournai et vis qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

« Sache te maîtriser face au sang et tout se passera bien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le seul qui ne m'ait fait tourner la tête depuis le début de mon existence au point de vouloir boire jusqu'à vider la personne est Bella. Hors elle est toujours là. Aucun sang ne pourra jamais être aussi fort que celui-là. » Je le fusillai du regard. Par contre le sien était moqueur.

« Jamais, je n'agirai pour la nuire Jacob. »

« Heureusement » répondis-je sèchement

« J'ai un service à te demander cependant. Pourrais-tu penser à une chanson, une berceuse pour William ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui ne puisse me déconcentrer. »

« Pas de problème. » Il s'écarta de moi et alla se poster devant les écrans.

« Mr. Black, pouvez-vous vous installer ici, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je m'assis sur le tabouret au niveau de la tête de William. Je lui caressai sa joue qui trembla sous ma caresse.

« Est-ce que je peux chanter à haute voix ? » Je me tournai vers Edward alors que tout le monde me regardait.

« Tant que ça n'empêche pas le personnel d'entendre mes directives. » Je hochai la tête et commençai. Cette chanson était une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais bébé. Enfin, c'est ce que m'avait raconté Billy. Elle était en Quileute. Je ne m'occupai pas des gens autour de moi, seulement de William, je lui caressai les cheveux tout en chantant des berceuses qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

« Jacob ? » Je relevai la tête et interrompis la chanson.

« C'est fini. » je regardai Edward surpris. « On va le mettre en salle de réveil. » Je me relevai et suivis William. On me procura une chaise et je pris sa main afin pour qu'il sente une présence.

« Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, mais ça s'est très bien passé. Il devrait en avoir pour environ une heure à revenir à lui. Je vais prévenir Carlisle pour qu'il avertisse ta famille. »

« Merci » finis-je par dire. Il hocha la tête et partit. Je tins la main de William jusqu'à son réveil et il me la serra jusqu'à son retour dans la chambre où tout le monde l'attendait. Bella fut la première à l'accueillir avec des je t'aime mon cœur. Les autres l'ont rassuré en disant qu'ils étaient très fiers de lui. William se sentit soulagé et me lâcha. Charlie annonça leur départ et je raccompagnai mon père jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'aidai en prendre place et rangeai le fauteuil dans le coffre.

« Tiens-nous au courant pour demain ok ? » me demanda Sue.

« Je le ferai. » Leah me prit dans ses bras et m'informa qu'elle tiendrait la meute au courant. Je les regardai partir avant de retourner dans l'hôpital.

**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à Gnb** **: Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Je suis contente que mes écrits transmettent les mêmes émotions que je ressens quand je suis devant mon écran.**

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : Tu auras droit à voir Jacob se comportant comme alpha dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Réponse aux Guest : Merci d'avoir laisser une trace de votre passage.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 44

POV Edward

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que j'avais commencé mon internant en pédiatrie. Tous mes professeurs disaient que j'étais un géni. Si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité, je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils pensent encore la même chose.

Je rentrai dans une chambre après avoir signalé ma présence. Une jeune femme était assise dans son lit avec son nouveau-né au sein.

« Ho excusez-moi, je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Non, il n'y a plus que pour quelques instants. Il commence à s'endormir. » Effectivement, la bouche du bébé avait cessé de remuer. La mère prit le bras de son enfant et le laissa retomber délicatement.

« Je pense qu'il a bu suffisamment. » Je hochai la tête et me retournai pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand elle fut rhabillée, je m'avançai vers le berceau et pris le bébé délicatement pour l'allonger dans la salle de bain.

Demain, il sortait avec sa mère. Je vérifiai qu'il était en parfaite santé et lui fis une ordonnance pour des vitamines. Elle me posa quelques questions auxquelles je répondis patiemment. Je continuai à faire ma ronde. De temps en temps on m'appelait aux urgences en soutien au pédiatre titulaire mais c'était assez rare.

Par contre tous les soirs quand je rentrai chez moi, je devais faire un inventaire de toutes les pensées les plus tordues que les femmes et même certains hommes émettaient sur moi. Ça allait du simple fantasme comme la femme et moi allonger sur un lit à faire des trucs vraiment plus terrifiants où je me retrouvais ligoté et encore bien d'autres choses que je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse exister. Mes frères étaient à chaque fois écroulés de rire face à mes réactions et à ce qu'ils entendaient. Certaines fois j'arrivai même à choquer Emmett et Jasper.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon jour de repos et toute la famille était présente dans la villa. J'avais un livre de médecine dans les mains pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu vidéo et les filles se faisaient une beauté. Le portable de Carlisle se mit à sonner. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et constata que c'était Bella. Je me mis tout de suite debout ce qui alerta mes frères qui arrêtèrent de jouer et devinrent silencieux.

« Bella ? »

« Bonjour Carlisle. » entendis-je.

« Comment vas-tu Bella ? »

« Moi très bien et vous tous comment ça se passe ? »

« Chacun de nous s'est trouvé une occupation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? » Au son de sa voix, nous avions tous compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est William. » Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la maison. Alice eut une vision au même moment. Elle voyait Bella à l'hôpital de Seattle.

« D'accord, dis-moi. » Carlisle parlait le plus calmement et doucement possible.

« Il est malade depuis quelques semaines et les traitements que les médecins lui ont donné ne l'ont pas guéri. Carlisle, il a de la température régulièrement à 39°C, il est anémique et n'a plus d'appétit. » On entendait très bien que Bella ne maîtrisait pas sa voix. Elle devait être très angoissée.

« OK Bella, est-ce que tu peux venir à l'hôpital de Seattle demain ? »

« Oui, j'ai posé un congé exceptionnel pour être auprès de William. » Jacob se fit entendre.

« Je viendrais moi aussi. » dit-il

« Je vous attendrai demain. Venez le plus tôt possible, le mieux est que William soit à jeun. Amène les résultats des examens qu'ils lui ont déjà faits. » Carlisle passa en mode médecin.

« Très bien. »

« Hé Bella, surtout tu dois être forte pour lui. Ne lui montre pas ton angoisse. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« A demain Bella. »

« A demain Carlisle. » Carlisle raccrocha et me regarda. _« Tu resteras dans mon bureau pendant l'examen de William. Je ne suis pas sûr des réactions de Bella et de Jacob s'ils viennent à te croiser. »_ Pensa-t-il. Je hochai la tête et retournai mon attention à mon livre sans pouvoir me concentrer dessus. L'appel de Bella m'avait complétement chamboulé. D'une part d'avoir pu entendre Bella me fit énormément fait plaisir. Mais de l'autre de savoir que son fils était malade avait créé une boule à l'estomac. Alice de son côté fouillait le futur pour voir comment les choses aller se passer. Mais la présence de Jacob l'empêchait d'aboutir. Chacun reprit ses activités mais ce coup de téléphone nous avait secoués.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Esmé avait fait promettre à Carlisle de demander à William ce qu'il voulait pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'elle lui préparerait. Emmett et Rosalie feraient les livreurs. Alice resterait à la maison et vérifierait l'avenir avec Jasper à ses côtés. Carlisle et moi étions à l'hôpital. Comme promis, je restai dans son bureau. Mon esprit ne quitta pas ses pensées une seule seconde.

Surtout quand Bella apparût devant Carlisle. Jacob portait William qui était bien réveillé. Avant que Carlisle ne se doute de quelque chose, Bella était en train de se blottir contre lui. Apparemment, elle était encore plus angoissée que ce qu'on croyait. Carlisle essaya de la réconforter de son mieux. Elle se recula après quelques instants. Carlisle salua Jacob et caressa tendrement la joue de William qui se cachait dans le cou de son père. _« Comme il a grandi depuis la dernière fois. »_ pensa Carlisle.

Il les emmena dans une salle d'auscultation. Je passais des pensées de Jacob à Carlisle et pour finir à William. Il se sentait fatigué et ressentait tout son corps douloureux. Je retournai dans celles de Carlisle quand il commença à le questionner.

« Alors petit bonhomme, comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal » répondit William

« Saurais-tu me dire où tu as mal ?»

« Partout »

« D'accord » Carlisle prit un thermomètre qu'on applique dans l'oreille et attendit le signal pour vérifier sa température. Il s'était rendu compte à sa proximité que sa chaleur était plus haute que la normale.

« 38,5°C. William tu es d'accord que je regarde à l'intérieur de tes oreilles ? » William hocha de la tête et se laissa allonger par Carlisle. Il les vérifia méticuleusement mais rien ne paraissait anormal.

« C'est bien, tes oreilles vont très bien. Maintenant, je vais regarder l'intérieur de ta bouche et ta gorge. Tu sais tirer la langue ? » William lui tira la langue comme il le fait de temps en temps pour se moquer, ce qui fait rire Carlisle. Moi-même je sentis mes lèvres sourirent.

« D'accord dit A, maintenant. » William obéit et Carlisle plongea un bâtonnet sur sa langue pour mieux voir sa gorge. _J'ai l'impression qu'elle est enflée mais pas irritée_.

« Sa gorge va bien. Je vais maintenant toucher ta gorge. Tu risques de trouver mes mains un peu froides. » Il posa ses doigts sur le cou et entre les clavicules. Carlisle sentait que ses ganglions étaient plus volumineux que ce qu'ils devraient être normalement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais commencer à faire une liste des différentes maladies qui correspondaient à ce symptôme.

« Maintenant, je vais écouter ton cœur et tes poumons avec le stéthoscope. Ca risque de chatouiller un peu. » Son cœur battait régulièrement quoique qu'un peu vite. Ses poumons n'étaient pas entravés. La liste se raccourcit rapidement.

« Il faudrait lui enlever son pyjama, je dois lui palper le ventre. » Bella fit ce que Carlisle lui demanda. Il se pencha légèrement et toucha William. _« Ce n'est pas bon, son foie, sa rate sont trop gros pour son âge. »_ Un bref tour dans les pensées de William apprit que les palpitations de Carlisle lui faisaient mal.

« Tu as les résultats de ses précédents examens ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout dans ce dossier. » Bella lui tendit une pochette. Carlisle les regarda mais n'en était pas satisfait.

« On va lui refaire une analyse de sang. Selon les résultats, on avisera. » Il se pencha vers William et ajouta. « Une infirmière va venir. Quand elle aura terminé, elle te ramènera de quoi manger. Tu as envie de quoi ? »

« Des pancakes » Carlisle lui promit qui les auraient puis sortit de la salle. Il informa les infirmières du dossier. Pendant ce temps, j'appelai Esmé.

« Allo ? » répondit-elle

« Il souhaite des pancakes. »

« Et il les aura, je m'en charge. »

« A plus tard Esmé »

« A ce soir Edward ». Je raccrochai au moment où Carlisle pénétrait son bureau. Je gardai toujours un œil sur ce qui se passait dans la salle d'examen. Je pus constater que Bella était toujours sensible au sang et aux aiguilles comme à l'époque. Je souris légèrement face à mes souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » me demanda Carlisle

« Bella. » Il haussa les sourcils pour m'inciter à continuer. « Elle craint toujours autant la vue du sang et des aguilles. » Il hocha la tête et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demandai-je

« J'attends les résultats de la prise de sang mais ce n'est pas juste un petit rhume. J'ai bien peur d'avoir à garder William plusieurs jours pour approfondir les examens. » Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes silencieux chacun réfléchissant à différentes théories.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait muter si tôt ? » questionnai-je

« Non, le plus jeune avait atteint la préadolescence. A mon avis, il faut que les hormones aient fait leur apparition pour que leur corps puisse se transformer. » Nous repartîmes dans notre mutisme après cet échange. Il y eut un peu d'animation chez William quand l'infirmière réapparut. Apparemment le fils de Bella avait attrapé les mêmes gênes que ceux de son père pour la nourriture. Tous les deux pensèrent et réagirent de la même façon. Ils se léchèrent les lèvres. Je souris à cette ressemblance.

« Tu me fais partager ? » demanda Carlisle

« Le petit déjeuner a été livré. Le père comme le fils ont réagi de la même manière. » Carlisle fut amusé également mais s'arrêta à mon froncement de sourcils. Je l'informai avant qu'il ne s'inquiète : « Bella n'a rien mangé avant de venir. Je sais qu'elle est angoissée mais si elle se néglige ça n'aidera pas son fils. Carlisle sermonne la s'il le faut mais fait lui comprendre que cela n'apportera rien de bon à personne. » Il hocha la tête et repartit à sa liste.

Quelques heures plus tard, les résultats tombèrent. J'accompagnai Carlisle jusqu'au laboratoire. Il s'avérait que William avait un taux de plaquettes beaucoup plus bas que la normale ainsi que celui du fer. Je suivais le résonnement de Carlisle et sa conclusion me glaçait. Il me regarda en disant :

« On va lui faire une biopsie de la moelle épinière. C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr. Je la pratiquerai moi-même. » Je hochai la tête trop abasourdi. Il ne méritait pas cela, Bella ne devait pas vivre cela même Jacob. Jamais je ne pourrais souhaiter à quiconque de voir son enfant souffrir. Je retournai dans le bureau de Carlisle et me concentrai uniquement sur lui.

Il rejoignit la chambre de William avec une infirmière afin qu'elle veille sur leur fils le temps qu'il leur parle. Bella nous connaissant bien sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils suivirent Carlisle dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvaient des chaises et une table. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Carlisle attendit d'avoir leur attention pour commencer tout en réfléchissant quelle manière serait la facile pour eux de l'apprendre

« Je viens d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse de sang de ce matin. » Il prit une inspiration malgré que ce ne soit pas nécessaire pour nous. « Je les ai comparé à ceux faits à Forks et il y a eu de l'évolution. »

« Carlisle ? » questionna Bella mais celui-ci continua.

« Son taux de fer a chuté ainsi que le nombre de globules rouges. » Bella baissa la tête pour masquer ses émotions.

« Quand je l'ai ausculté tout à l'heure, j'ai pu constater que certains organes étaient anormalement gros. » Elle la releva tout de suite et attrapa la main de Jacob qu'elle serra à se faire blanchir les articulations.

« Bella, Jacob, je vais être franc, ce qu'a William est grave. J'ai déjà une idée mais je préfère vérifier. Pour être sûr à cent pour cent, je vais devoir pratiquer une biopsie de la moelle épinière. » Carlisle agit très vite à la seconde où Bella perdit ses couleurs, il l'allongea à même le sol en demandant à Jacob de surélever ses jambes. Quand il fut certain que Bella ne s'évanouirait pas, il se releva et alla à la porte pour appeler une infirmière. Il commanda un verre d'eau sucrée qu'elle lui emmena rapidement. Par contre Bella se montra soupçonneuse face à la boisson que Jacob essayait de lui faire boire.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau avec du sucre. » Elle le but sans rechigner puis s'assit avec l'aide de Jacob qui se plaça derrière elle afin de la maintenir contre lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de se rattacher à quelque chose.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Ses yeux le dévisagèrent avant de s'assombrir. « Bella, quand je ferai cet examen à William, tu ne seras pas présente. Tu allais tomber dans les pommes rien qu'en le mentionnant, je refuse d'avoir à me soucier de toi alors que je m'occuperai de ton fils. De plus, il va avoir besoin d'avoir une personne sur qui il peut se reposer. Tu crois être capable de l'aider s'il te voit pleurer ou virer de l'œil. » Bella pencha sa tête pour masquer ses larmes mais pas assez vite pour les empêcher d'être vues par Carlisle. Celui-ci s'en voulut d'avoir parlé si durement mais sachant Bella têtue, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix.

« Bella, je serai là avec lui, il ne sera pas tout seul, jamais d'accord. » fit Jacob pour la réconforter mais sans grand succès puisqu'elle ne lui répondit pas.

« Comment va se passer la biopsie ? » demanda Jacob

« Tout d'abord, nous l'anesthésierons localement. Puis quand cette partie sera endormie, j'irai ponctionner un échantillon de sa moelle épinière à l'aide d'une aiguille. Il ressentira de l'inconfort mais pas de douleur si ce n'est quand on lui administrera l'anesthésie. Tu te sens capable de rester de marbre Jacob ? Car, si tu réagis, William s'angoissera ou pleurera ou s'agitera mais dans tous les cas ça sera plus long pour lui. »

« D'accord, je ferai ce qu'il faut. »

« Très bien, restez ici, le temps de vous remettre. William ne doit pas savoir que son état vous inquiète. Vous savez tout comme moi que le moral est essentiel pendant une maladie. S'il vous voit abattu, il va lui aussi baisser les bras. Quand vous irez le voir, il vous faudra lui sourire, discuter avec lui de tout et de rien, le divertir. Bella, il va falloir être forte pour lui. Tu dois te battre pour lui et encore plus pour lui car c'est par rapport à votre comportement qu'il trouvera la force nécessaire pour combattre la maladie. » Carlisle remonta le visage de Bella avec ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je sais comme c'est dur. Jamais, je n'ai eu à me soucier de la santé des miens. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider ton fils. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne pourrais jamais intervenir. Cette chose c'est le lien qui t'unit à ton enfant. Tu l'as porté pendant neuf mois. Tu l'as mis au monde toute seule, sans assistance. Tu as une relation que personne ne pourra égaler avec ton fils. Il va s'accrocher à ce lien et tu vas devoir lui donner toute la force que tu possèdes. Bella, tu te dois d'être forte pour lui, si tu veux qu'il franchisse cette étape. Vous devez faire front face à la maladie. » Il la regarda solennellement avant de la remettre debout. Elle vacilla un petit peu mais elle resta sur ses jambes. Il hocha la tête puis s'éloigna.

« Je vais chercher l'anesthésiste et je vous tiens informer de l'heure à laquelle la biopsie aura lieu. » Je laissai l'esprit de Carlisle pour restai sur celui de Jacob. Ils s'embrassaient. Je goûtai à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres malgré le fait que je ne la touchai pas. Ses baisers étaient désespérés. Chacun essayait de tenir en puisant dans l'autre. Jacob recula et constata la lèvre de Bella meurtrie. Je voulais être celui qui passait son pouce sur cette lèvre. A cet instant, j'aurai tout fait et tout donné pour être à la place de Jacob et touchai à nouveau cette lèvre avec mon doigt et avec mes lèvres.

Il attira Bella contre lui et s'ajusta pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Je lisais dans ses pensées où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir mais jamais j'aurai cru qu'il le fasse.

« Mort moi et hurle » dit-il en tenant la tête de Bella contre son cou.

« S'il te plaît Bella, libère toi, William a besoin de toi, alors fais le. » Jacob eut un léger soubresaut en sentant les dents de Bella entraient dans sa chair mais la garda serrer conte lui tout le temps de son hurlement étouffé. Quand elle n'eut plus de souffle, elle se détendit contre lui. Jacob sentait sa blessure se refermait sans ressentir aucune douleur. Quand Bella se recula, son visage s'était transformé. On y lisait toute sa détermination et sa force. Ils retournèrent ensuite voir leur fils.

Je les laissai tranquille et me mis à la recherche de Carlisle dans l'hôpital. Il se trouvait aux urgences en train de recoudre une plaie faite par un couteau. Je pris la décision d'appeler Esmé pour la tenir au courant malgré la présence d'Alice à la maison.

« Edward, je suis en train de préparer le repas de William. »

« C'est très gentil à toi Esmé. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il a ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

« Pour le moment ce ne sont que des soupçons. Cet après-midi Carlisle lui fera un examen plus poussé pour vérifier nos théories. »

« Peut-on savoir à peu prés … » Je ne laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase avant d'ajouter

« C'est grave Esmé. Il va être hospitalisé durant quelques semaines minimum. Carlisle vous dira exactement ce qu'il aura ce soir. »

« Ho mon Dieu, non tout mais pas ça. »

« Esmé, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

« Je vais faire une tarte. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je compris que mon annonce avait dû la renvoyer au décès de son enfant.

« Esmé, ça va aller d'accord, on va s'occuper de lui. Il va s'en remettre. »

« Oui,oui » ajouta-t-elle mais elle n'était plus avec moi.

« A plus tard » et je raccrochai. J'allai rejoindre Carlisle aux urgences malgré que je ne sois pas de service. Au moins m'occuper m'aidait à ne pas trop espionner Bella.

Quand arriva l'heure de la biopsie de William, je remontai dans le bureau de Carlisle et me plongeai dans les pensées de celui-ci. Il était déjà dans la chambre du fils de Bella. Il expliquait ce qui allait se produire.

« William, nous allons devoir te faire une piqure pour vérifier de quoi tu souffres. Celle-ci va se faire dans ton dos. Nous allons te donner un produit pour que tu ne ressentes pas de gêne. Pour cela, le docteur qui est avec moi va te piquer à plusieurs endroits différents mais ça ne fera pas mal. D'accord. » William regarda Jacob puis Bella qui lui sourit. Il se retourna vers Carlisle et hocha de la tête.

« Et William, tu sais comment elle est maman dès qu'elle voit une aiguille ? » questionna Bella

« Peur » Répondit-il

« Oui, j'ai peur et je fais des malaises. C'est pour cela que je vais être obligée de sortir. Mais papa restera avec toi. Tu pourras même lui tenir les mains d'accord. Je suis juste derrière la porte, dès que c'est fini, je reviens. Je t'aime mon ange. A tout de suite. » Bella lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et finit par sortir. Je me concentrai sur l'esprit de Carlisle. L'anesthésiste fit son travail contentieusement pendant que Jacob parlait à William. Il faisait des projets ensemble comme la future construction d'une cabane en bois dans un arbre à côté de leur jardin.

Quand l'anesthésiste confirma à Carlisle que tout était prêt, il prit place derrière le dos de William. Il regarda Jacob et fit un hochement de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il allait commencer. Jacob tint les mains de William plus fermement et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait que le papa Noël lui apporte. William lui fit difficilement la liste pendant que Carlisle lui prélevait l'échantillon nécessaire. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau qu'une infirmière emporta immédiatement. Bella rentra tout de suite après.

« Tout c'est bien passé. William a été très courageux et n'a pas émis le moindre son ou fait un seul mouvement. Je reviendrais vous voir quand les résultats seront disponibles. » prévint Carlisle

« Merci Carlisle. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella.

« Je serai toujours présent quand tu auras besoin de moi Bella. » ajouta-t-il. Il vit les larmes monter dans ses yeux mais s'en alla tout de même. Carlisle me rejoignit dans son bureau pendant que je me focalisai sur Jacob. Je pouvais voir à travers lui dormir Bella. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas pris conscience que cela m'avait énormément manqué. Pouvoir l'entendre parler des choses qui la contrariaient ou ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était uniquement pendant ces moments que j'avais un aperçu de ses pensées sans qu'elle puisse les filtrer.

Je partis au laboratoire pour connaître les résultats directement. Cette attente me rendait fou. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que pouvait endurait Bella et Jacob. Lorsque les premiers tombèrent, je ne pus que fermer les yeux. Carlisle avait vu juste. C'était bien la leucémie. Je savais tout ce que cela allait entraîner, la chimio et ses effets secondaires. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus malgré ce que j'étais. La seule chose que je ferai, c'est que ce sera moi qui m'occuperai de William. Je suis déjà persuadé qu'on va lui poser un cathéter et c'est moi qui le ferai. Je pouvais au moins leur donner ça. Qu'il puisse être sûr que rien ne sera fait de travers ou négligemment.

Je partis rejoindre Carlisle et l'appela à voix haute depuis son bureau. Il venait de terminer une patiente aux urgences. Il prit les escaliers et monta aussi rapidement que possible à vitesse humaine. Pendant qu'il me rejoignait, je lui racontai les premières analyses. Quand il fut devant moi, je vis l'horreur sur son visage. Pourtant William n'était pas le premier enfant qu'on voyait pour un cancer. Mais voilà il était le fils de Bella et qu'on le veuille ou non cela nous affectait également.

Carlisle préféra attendre que toutes les analyses soient terminées pour leur annoncer. Il repartit aux urgences afin d'aider. De mon côté, je restai debout dans son bureau telle une statue. Je me concentrai sur la chambre de William. Jacob avait mis la télé et avait baissé le son suffisamment bas que seul son oreille entendait. Bella et William dormait paisiblement. Il les veillait tendrement malgré la tension qui montait en lui.

Lorsque les résultats tombèrent Carlisle alla directement dans leur chambre. Il prit une expression impassible sur son visage. Jacob réveilla Bella en douceur. Elle rit avec son fils avant de suivre Carlisle dans la salle. Elle regarda sa montre et eut un sursaut.

« 19h00 déjà. »

« Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Ce que tu vis en ce moment est loin de t'aider à garder des forces. » Bella se rapprocha de Jacob et prit sa main.

« J'ai les résultats et ce que je pensais ce matin quand je l'ai ausculté c'est avéré positif. »

« Carlisle ? » La voix de Bella était suppliante. Carlisle prit le temps de les regarder avant de prononcer :

« Il s'agit de la leucémie. » Bella s'affaissa sur elle-même. Jacob et Carlisle avec leur réflexe du à leur condition la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

« Non, non, NNNNNOOOOOOONNNN » hurla Bella. Jacob s'était assis derrière elle et la berçait tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas se transformer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon fils ait cette maladie ? C'est parce que je ne voulais pas venir à Forks et que je ne voyais quasiment pas mon père ? Où parce que j'ai aimé un… » Jacob embrassa Bella presque violemment et l'empêcha de continuer de divaguer. J'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait le cœur et qu'on y tournait la lame à plusieurs reprises. Elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

« Vas-tu te reprocher aussi d'être mariée à un loup garou ? » gronda Jacob.

« Non bien sûr que non, toi tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai porté, qui l'ai mis au monde qui l'ai allaité. C'est forcément moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal… » Jacob l'interrompit encore une fois.

« Tu n'y es certainement pour rien à ce qui arrive à notre fils. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est juste que la fatalité et rien d'autre. Il y a des choses qui se produisent comme la maladie, un accident ou la mort contre lesquels on ne peut rien y changer. Ça arrive et la seule chose que tu puisses faire est de te battre pour surmonter cet obstacle. »

« Jacob a raison Bella » Toujours blottie contre Jacob, elle tourna la tête vers lui et rougit de honte ?

« Carlisle, je… » Il balaya de la main mon excuse avant même que je la prononce.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Bella, ce que tu vis est extrêmement difficile. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Maintenant que tu arrives à être attentive à ce que je vous dis, je vais vous parler du traitement. Nous avons malgré tout de la chance d'avoir découvert le cancer aussi tôt. Nous allons commencer immédiatement la chimiothérapie. »

« La chimio ? » répéta Bella.

« Je sais que c'est un lourd traitement Bella. Son corps va subir plusieurs effets secondaires comme la perte de ses cheveux. » Ses sanglots reprirent de la vigueur alors que ses larmes continuaient à couler. « À chaque administration, il aura des troubles digestifs qui correspondront à des vomissements et par conséquent une perte de poids. » Carlisle entendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Voir Bella aussi dévastée me paralysait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider.

« Votre fils va voir ses défenses immunitaires s'affaiblir. Il ne pourra pas sortir de l'hôpital tant que leur taux ne sera pas de nouveau correct. »

« William ne rentrera pas avec nous ce soir ? » Sa voix partit dans les aigues. Jacob continuait à la bercer en ce contenant.

« Non Bella, il va même devoir restait ici pendant plusieurs mois. »

« Je vais prévenir mon directeur que j'arrête de travailler et … »

« Surtout pas, que tu réduises ton temps de travail est une chose mais ne t'arrête pas de travailler. Tu dois avoir une activité qui te divertira d'ici. C'est valable pour toi aussi Jacob. »

« Mais je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Il doit bien avoir une chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider ? »

« Oui même beaucoup de choses. L'amuser d'abord. Il faudra que lorsque vous soyez avec lui qu'il ne pense pas à sa maladie mais trouver des moments de plaisir. Vous devrez aussi lui transmettre toute votre énergie quand on lui fera les injections et quand il sera malade derrière. A chaque instant ne jamais lui montrer que vous vous inquiétez au contraire vous devrez le rassurer et l'encourager. » Carlisle fixa Bella pendant qu'il parlait afin qu'elle comprenne bien.

« Puis, il y a une dernière chose que vous devez faire pour lui et là personne d'autre ne pourra vous remplacer. Faites un autre enfant. » Je fermai les yeux. Carlisle et moi savions que c'est une des dernières découvertes qui accélèrent la convalescence. Mais la jalousie m'inonda quand je les imaginai faire ce bébé.

« Un bébé ? » demanda Jacob.

« Oui Jacob, je souhaiterai que vous engendrez un autre enfant. En fait, ça aidera beaucoup William a renouvelé ses cellules saines après la fin du traitement. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » fis Bella

« As-tu entendu parler de bébé-médicament ? Je t'explique. Un bébé-médicament est un enfant que conçoivent les parents pour guérir son aîné. On prélève des cellules du cordon ombilical qu'on administre à l'enfant dont le traitement est fini. Cela permet un renouvellement des cellules beaucoup plus rapide et donc de se remettre du traitement plus vite. »

« Le cordon ombilical ? » répéta Bella

« Oui et uniquement le cordon. Mais le bébé doit être de vous deux. Voyez ça comme une greffe. Plus la personne est proche génétiquement du malade, plus la réussite de la greffe est grande. »

« Tu en es où de ta pilule ? » fit Jacob

« Elle finit la semaine prochaine avec mes règles. »

« Alors tu ne reprends rien et on donne un petit frère à William. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait un garçon » riposta Bella

« Parce que je te le dis. »

« Pff, n'importe quoi. » Leurs répliques leur permirent de se reprendre et Bella se mit debout avec l'aide de Jacob . Carlisle partit chercher un verre d'eau sucrée pour eux. Je restais concentrer sur Jacob

« Bella » reprit Jacob « je vais rentrer à la maison pour chercher des rechanges pour toi et William. Tu te sens de passer toute la nuit avec lui. J'ai besoin d'aller courir Bella, j'ai failli perdre mon contrôle tout à l'heure. Je reviendrai demain matin. »

« Soit prudent sur la route. » ajouta Bella avant de l'embrasser. Carlisle revint à ce moment-là.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu seras arrivé ? »

« Oui, je vais aller voir William pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. » Ils retournèrent auprès de leur fils. Carlisle revint dans son bureau et laissa son masque tomber. D'ailleurs il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. Ses épaules étaient voutées, à ce moment il portait tout le poids du monde sur lui. Je le laissais tranquille et sortis mon téléphone.

« Emmett ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Jacob a décidé de rentrer chez lui ce soir et Bella passe la nuit à l'hôpital avec William. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse conduire. »

« Ok, on arrive, on s'en occupe. » Je raccrochai et me tourna à nouveau vers Carlisle.

« On ne peut rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui rentrons. » fis-je. Carlisle hocha la tête et me suivit dans les couloirs.

Nous nous changeâmes et je nous ramenai à la maison. Alice, Jasper et Esmé nous attendaient à la porte d'entrée. Esmé se jeta sur Carlisle et le sera contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait sans larme. Jasper recula face à la douleur que ressentait chacun d'autre nous.

« J'ai eu une vision et appris le diagnostic de cette manière. » je pris Alice dans mes bras alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Esmé

« Etre présent auprès d'eux surtout William quand ses parents ne seront pas présents. » répondit Carlisle. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Emmett.

« Ecoutez » On tendit l'oreille et des hurlements de loup nous parviennent. Jacob venait de se transformer et hurlait sa peine.

**Je sais que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer beaucoup la fiction mais vous aurez droit à une bonne surprise lors du prochain chapitre. C'est promis.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Je suis désolée du temps qui s'est passé avec la publication du dernier chapitre. Mais en période de fêtes de fin d'année c'est toujours la course.**

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : Edward ne peut toujours pas lire les pensées de Bella. Il la voit à travers Carlisle, Jacob ou William. Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Réponse à ji hyo : Voici la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton espérance.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 45

POV Edward

J'étais en train de jouer du piano quand Emmett et Rosalie passèrent la porte.

« Déjà de retour » demanda Esmé.

« Un gars de la meute nous a prévenu qu'ils ramèneraient Jacob chez lui. On a juste récupéré ses affaires. » Il montra le sachet qui contenait ses habits. Esmé s'en empara pour laver le contenu. Chaque personne reprit ses activités jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit complètement noire. Je laissai aux couples leur intimité et partis dans la forêt.

Quand je fus seul dans ma tête, je me repassai toute la journée. Mais les paroles de Bella revinrent à chaque fois me hanter. Elle avait toujours assumé le fait d'avoir été avec moi. Et maintenant elle le regrettait. D'un moins sur l'instant car elle s'était excusée quand elle avait repris contenance. Mais même si elle ne le pensait pas, la douleur causée par ses paroles était toujours présente.

Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je suis le premier à dire que nous, vampires, sommes damnés. Alors avoir pensé qu'elle était fautive pour avoir été à mes côtés tombait sous le sens.

Je restai encore une paire d'heures assis sur ce tronc avant d'aller chasser. Aujourd'hui j'allai devoir poser un cathéter à William. Je me nourris plus que de raisons. Je savais que je me maîtrisais bien mieux mais il était hors de question que je prenne un quelconque risque.

Je passai la porte d'entrée quand le jour se levait. Carlisle était déjà en bas et regardait les informations. Il se retourna et me demanda :

« Bonne balade ? »

« Ouais, j'ai surtout chassé pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu as eu raison. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ca va, c'est pour Bella que je m'inquiète le plus. »

« Elle est forte et fera ce qu'il faut. »

« Je sais mais la voir comme ça, me rend malade si je puis dire. »

« Comme nous tous mais en dehors de soigner Williams, nous pouvons rien faire d'autre, si c'est donner notre soutien. » Je hochai la tête et partis me doucher.

Carlisle et moi partîmes à l'hôpital. Nous allâmes voir nos confrères pour connaître l'heure de l'intervention et savoir qui serait présent. Comme hier, je m'enfermai dans le bureau de Carlisle pendant qu'il allait leur rendre visite. Il toqua à la porte et ce fut Charlie qui lui ouvrit. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup. Il se déplaça pour laisser passer Carlisle qui fit le tour de la pièce pour voir qui était présent. Il y avait le père de Jacob, une autre femme qui était la compagne de Charlie et une fille qui a l'odeur était aussi un loup garou. Carlisle agit normalement et demanda :

« Alors comment va ce petit garçon aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis pas petit. » répliqua William

« Excuse-moi, alors comment va ce jeune homme aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien » Carlisle sourit et regarda Jacob et Bella.

« Il a fait une bonne nuit avec un peu de température. » répondit Bella. Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers William.

« On va parler avec ta maman et ton papa dans le couloir. Ce ne sera pas long. » Sue s'assit sur le lit à côté de William.

« Prenez tout votre temps, on s'occupe de William. » Ils quittèrent la chambre et suivirent Carlisle dans la même salle qui hier. Quand la porte fut fermée Carlisle commença :

« Bon, je vais être direct. Nous allons commencer par poser le cathéter aujourd'hui. Demain on attaque la chimio. » Bella se raidit alors que Jacob la serrait davantage dans ses bras.

« C'est prévu cet après-midi pour 15h00. Bella, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne viennes pas. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup. » Bella baissa la tête.

« Hé regarde-moi » Jacob lui parla en lui faisant redresser la tête. « Ce n'est pas une faiblesse Bella. Demain tu devras prendre le relai. On sait tous que la chimio apporte des effets secondaires et tu seras là pour t'occuper de lui à ce moment-là. Moi, je serai avec lui pour son traitement et toi pour veiller quand il sera malade. D'accord. » Elle hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir dans son torse.

« On va commencer par un traitement de choc. Une séance tous les dix jours. On fera un bilan entre chaque séance pour voir la progression du cancer. » Jacob souffla et Carlisle se recula car il avait senti la tension qu'émanait de lui. Je sortis à une rapidité vampirique du bureau et pris les escaliers toujours à la même vitesse. Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à Bella.

« Jacob ? » Bella essaya de lui parler

« Deux secondes » répondit Jacob alors qu'il essayait de se maîtriser. Leah arriva en même temps que moi.

« Tu restes là. Si tu rentres là-dedans tu ne feras qu'empirer la situation. » Je savais qu'elle avait raison alors que j'attendis devant la porte en tournant en rond. Leah empoigna Jacob et le serra contre elle en utilisant toute sa force. Jacob se retrouva pris en sandwich entre elles. Au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à retrouver toute sa maîtrise. Leah se sépara de lui et alla s'adosser au mur derrière eux.

« Je suis désolé. » fis Jacob

« Il n'y a pas eu de mal alors tout va bien d'accord. » dit Bella.

« Vous pouvez continuer. » annonça Jacob.

« Pour le moment le nombre de séances reste à déterminer. Tout dépendra du traitement, s'il agit correctement. »

« Très bien, je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous avec mon directeur et voir comment on peut s'organiser. » dit Bella

« Bella, sache que ton fils ne sera jamais tout seul. » ajouta Carlisle

« Quoi ? » firent Bella et Jacob

« Tout le monde à la maison est sous le choc. Et tous veulent faire quelque chose pour William. Alors, ils ont décidé qu'à tour de rôle ils viendraient et s'occuperaient de votre enfant. Je sais qu'Emmett a déjà prévu d'emmener quelques consoles de jeu adaptées à l'âge de William. Rosalie prépare un spectacle de marionnettes, Esmé a acheté plusieurs livres de cuisine. Enfin bref, toute la famille se sent concernée. » Bella se détacha de Jacob et alla serrer Carlisle.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

« Ne nous remercie pas Bella, pas encore. Attends qu'il soit entièrement remis. » Elle hocha la tête et se sépara de lui pour revenir vers Jacob.

« Essayer de passer du temps ensemble et de vous reposer. Demain, on attaque les hostilités. » Il sortit de la pièce et fut surpris de me retrouver là.

« Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il se maîtriserait alors je comptais intervenir mais Leah a été plus rapide. » Il me sourit et nous remontâmes dans son bureau. Quand nous pénétrâmes, je ne pus que grimacer. Carlisle s'alarma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont en train de prendre tes dires au pied de la lettre. »

« Ho »

« Ouais » fis-je en secouant la tête. Je devais absolument m'occuper l'esprit avant qu'une partie de moi ne se réveille.

« Je vais descendre aux urgences voir s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main. »

« Edward, Tu n'es pas en service. »

« Carlisle, si je ne fais rien, je… »

« D'accord file. » Je n'attendis pas qu'il me le dise deux fois. Je restai aux urgences tout le temps jusqu'à l'opération. Je me dirigeai au bloc en laissant mon esprit vagabondait dans la chambre de William. Il n'y avait que les femmes autour de lui. Elles essayaient de l'occuper alors que William râlait qu'il voulait manger. Je commençai à me préparer en enfilant la tenue obligatoire pour le bloc opératoire et me stériliser le plus possible. Une infirmière m'aida à passer mes gants. Une fois prêt, je rentrai dans la salle. Je vérifiai chaque machine et demandai au personnel si tout était correct. William arriva juste après. Il dormait. Les infirmières lui placèrent les capteurs le reliant à différentes machines. Jacob rentra entièrement couvert.

« C'est bien qu'il soit déjà endormi, il ne sentira rien et ne stressera pas inutilement. » dis-je en tant que bonjour.

« Edward »

« Jacob, sache que je ne permettrais en aucune façon qu'une erreur soit commise que ce soit de mes mains où celles d'un autre. » Il se retourna et me regarda attentivement.

« Sache te maîtriser face au sang et tout se passera bien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le seul qui ne m'ait fait tourner la tête depuis le début de mon existence au point de vouloir boire jusqu'à en vider la personne est Bella. Or elle est toujours là. Aucun sang ne pourra jamais être aussi fort que celui-là. » Il me fusilla du regard alors que je lui souriais. Il était toujours jaloux de moi.

« Jamais, je n'agirai pour lui nuire Jacob. » rajoutai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère

« Heureusement » répondit-il sèchement

« J'ai un service à te demander cependant. Pourrais-tu penser à une chanson, une berceuse pour William ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui ne puisse me déconcentrer. »

« Pas de problème. » Il s'écarta de moi et alla se poster devant les écrans.

« Mr. Black, pouvez-vous vous installer ici, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il s'assit sur le tabouret au niveau de la tête de William.

« Est-ce que je peux chanter à haute voix ? » demanda Jacob.

« Tant que ça n'empêche pas le personnel d'entendre mes directives. » Il hocha la tête et commença. Je compris que c'était du Quileute en écoutant ses pensées d'où émergeaient ses souvenirs d'enfance. Je le laissai tranquille et me concentrai sur William. L'anesthésiste me confirma qu'il était endormi profondément et que je pouvais commencer. L'infirmière fut très professionnelle et agit comme je le souhaitais. L'opération se déroula sans problème et je vérifiai plus que nécessaire que tout soit bien à sa place. Je fis moi-même les points afin que ce soit le plus discret possible. De plus je n'étais pas sûr que j'aurai pu supporter de voir un autre médecin poser les mains sur William en dehors de Carlisle.

« Jacob ? » Il relava la tête et interrompit la chanson.

« C'est fini. » Il me regarda surpris. « On va le mettre en salle de réveil. » Il suivit son fils et s'assit à nouveau près de lui pour le toucher.

« Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, mais ça s'est très bien passé. Il devrait en avoir pour environ une heure à revenir à lui. Je vais prévenir Carlisle pour qu'il avertisse ta famille. »

« Merci » me répondit-il. Je hochai la tête et sortis. Je me rhabillai normalement et allai dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je toquai à la porte et entrai.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il

« Tout va bien, ça s'est très bien passé. William dormait quand il est arrivé, il n'a rien senti, ni rien vu. »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

« Oui, Jacob a été très bien lui aussi, son esprit était reposant. »

« Reposant, pourtant quand je suis allé lui annoncer que tu opérerais son fils, il ne l'a pas bien prit. »

« Je te rassure c'était toujours le cas pendant mais je lui ai demandé « d'être sage » je mimai les guillemets et il a « obéit ». »

« Bon, maintenant il va falloir que nous nous préparions pour demain. Le plus dur reste à venir. » Je soufflai car effectivement demain serait très difficile.

« Ouais, je retournerai chasser ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir la maison tous les soirs. »

« Je sais mais tout comme vous j'ai besoin d'intimité aussi et d'être seul dans ma tête. » Carlisle hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Il retourna à son dossier alors que je m'assis sur le canapé. Je me concentrais sur la chambre de William malgré son absence.

« Au fait, tu pourrais aller avertir sa famille que tout va bien. Je lui ai promis à Jacob. »

« J'y vais. » Je suivis Carlisle par ses pensées. Il me permit de contempler mon amour sans que celle-ci ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« L'opération s'est bien déroulée, William reviendra d'ici une heure ou deux. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et Jacob est toujours avec lui dans la salle de réveil. »

« Merci Carlisle » répondit Bella.

« De rien, prenez des forces pour demain. » Elle hocha de la tête. Carlisle les laissa entre elles. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il put voir que ses amies l'avaient entourée dans leurs bras. Certainement qu'elle se laissait aller pour mieux se ressaisir après. Je les laissais moi aussi pour retourner chez Jacob. Lui aussi portait beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules mais il continuait à rester debout et à avancer. Il caressait les cheveux de William pour se redonner du courage. Il se projetait d'ici quelques années où il pourrait jouer au football ou baseball avec son fils dans leur jardin avec ses amis de la meute. Puis il imagina Bella avec de nouveau un ventre rond. Il espérait que cela arrivera le plus vite possible. Il se demandait ce qu'il préférerait un garçon ou une fille. Un garçon pour jouer avec William et qui porterait également ses gênes ou une fille une petite Bella comme il en avait le souvenir d'elle quand ils étaient enfants. Il regardait une petite fille avec des cheveux bouclés bruns longs et des yeux marron courir vers lui avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il se voyait déjà à surveiller les prétendants qui se présenteraient. Cela me fit sourire car j'aurai très bien pu m'imaginer à sa place et agir de la même manière.

William remua et interrompit les rêves éveillés de Jacob. Il appela l'infirmier qui lui confirma qu'il se réveillait. Jacob attrapa sa petite main et la lui pressa doucement. William lui répondit de la même façon. L'infirmier resta au côté de William jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lucide puis ils le remontèrent dans sa chambre. Bella se précipita sur son fils afin de l'embrasser et de le rassurer. Chacun fit de même ce qui rendit William plutôt content. Charlie décréta qu'il était l'heure de partir et tout le monde sortit de la chambre sauf Bella.

Je restai concentré sur les pensées de William pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où je fus entraîné par une attraction hors norme. J'avais déjà été témoin de deux personnes en se croisant étaient attirées l'une par l'autre sans savoir pourquoi mais là c'était autre chose. Je plongeai malgré moi dans ce phénomène. Je me trouvai alors dans la tête de Leah. Elle dévisageait l'un de nos derniers internes qui venaient d'arriver. Celui-ci lui rendait son regard tout aussi ébahi. Je me transférai dans ses pensées, juste à temps pour le sentir inspirer profondément et s'apercevoir que Leah était une louve. Comment pouvait-il connaître sa nature ? Je fronçai les sourcils avant de les rehausser complétement ahuri. Il était lui-même un loup. Je n'avais jamais perçu aucune pensée prouvant sa nature et encore moins une quelconque odeur dans les couloirs qui m'aurait alarmé.

Sue tira Leah pour qu'elle avance et celle-ci se laissa faire trop étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle monta dans la voiture en promettant de tenir la meute informée et partit. J'essayai de localiser à nouveau l'interne et le trouva sans difficulté. Il se demandait comment cela pouvait-il être possible qu'il se croyait le dernier de son espèce. D'un seul coup il réalisa qu'il devait impérativement la retrouver. Il la suivit grâce à son odorat et percuta Jacob. Celui-ci réagit d'instant et plaqua l'interne contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais retrouver quelqu'un. » Jacob se pencha sur lui et le renifla. Il le tint par la chemise et le sortit de l'hôpital. Les gens autour d'eux les regardèrent étrangement en se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou non. Je décidai de les rejoindre avant que Jacob ne commette un acte qu'il regretterait.

« Pourquoi sens-tu le loup ? » L'interne le regarda choqué

« je t'ai posé une question. » gronda Jacob. L'interne se mit à trembler.

« Ne me faites pas de mal. »

« Alors réponds-moi. »

« Je peux me transformer en cet animal. » Jacob le dévisagea. Il ne desserra pas sa poigne mais se fit moins menaçant.

« D'où tu viens ? »

« D'une communauté amazonienne »

« Ton nom ? »

« Nahuel. »

« Qui cherchais-tu à retrouver ? »

« Une jeune femme. Je crois qu'on vient de s'imprégner. » Jacob regarda à nouveau Nahuel avec intérêt. J'arrivai juste à ce moment là.

« Il dit vrai Jacob. » Je me rapprochai d'eux pour éviter que les passants surprennent notre conversation. « J'ai été entraîné dans leur attraction réciproque. Il vient de s'imprégner de Leah. » Jacob se retourna vers moi en relâchant Nahuel.

« Quoi ? »

« Leah et Nahuel viennent de s'imprégner et j'en ai été témoin. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Pourquoi elle ne le pourrait pas ? » fit Nahuel en colère.

« Leah est la seule femelle de notre meute et la première femme à s'être transformée depuis l'existence de mon peuple. »

« Chez nous, il y avait autant de femmes que d'hommes qui se métamorphosaient. » Je sentais que le ton n'allait pas rester bas alors j'intervins.

« Hé doucement, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Venez avec moi. » Jacob me regarda en me demandant _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?_ « Rien Jacob, mais je pense que la discussion est suffisamment importante pour éviter des oreilles curieuses. » Nahuel nous regarda avec suspicion. Il renifla l'air à nouveau et son corps parla pour lui. Il comprit ce que j'étais. Il se remémora des scènes violentes où ceux de mon espèce anéantissait la sienne.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. D'ailleurs si je travaille ici c'est pour sauver des vies et pas les détruire. » Il resta choqué.

« Venez avec moi et on pourra parler calmement. »

« Il faut que j'aille voir Bella et William. »

« Vas-y. Je m'occupe d'informer Nahuel. » Jacob disparut à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. « Suis-moi, on a beaucoup à se dire. »

« Non »

« Ecoute Nahuel, j'ai vu tes souvenirs et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

« Ca j'en sais rien. »

« Regarde mes yeux. » J'immobilisai mon regard dans le sien. « Tu vois leur couleur. Est-ce la même que ceux qui vous ont assassinés ? »

« Non »

« Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que rien ne te sera fait. »

« Non » Après plusieurs minutes de négociations non abouties, j'appelai Carlisle pour qu'il demande à Jacob de revenir. Celui-ci apparut quelques instants plus tard.

« Il ne veut pas bouger. »

« Ok »

« Avance » annonça Jacob. Je sentis une puissance se dégager de lui. Nahuel résista alors que la voix de Jacob se fit plus menaçante. Nahuel ne put résister cette fois-ci et me suivit avec Jacob derrière lui. Je nous fis entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle qui nous attendait.

« Je te présente Nahuel, un loup garou amazonien. » Carlisle haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Carlisle

« Vraiment » affirmai-je

« D'accord »

« Tout a commencé quand Nahuel s'est imprégnée de Leah. »

« Je veux la revoir. » s'adressa Nahuel à Jacob

« Ca ne dépend pas de moi » répondit celui-ci

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas le chef de meute, c'est à Sam qu'il faudra demander. »

« Mais vu la puissance que tu dégage comment se fait-il ? »

« Je suis le second de la meute. »

« Ho »

« Ouais. »

« Je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone. »

« Bien sûr Jacob. » Carlisle lui montra le téléphone fixe sur son bureau.

« Allo ? »

« Emily c'est Jacob. »

« Jacob, comment va William, il va bien, il… »

« Emily calme toi, je n'appelle pas pour William. Il va bien malgré tout. Je désirerai parler à Sam. »

« Il patrouille. »

« D'accord, je vais appeler au garage pour que Quil ou Embry l'en informe. »

« D'accord, tout va bien. »

« Ouais, Leah s'est imprégnée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris. Je dois joindre Sam, à plus Emily »

« Au revois Jacob. » Et il raccrocha. Il composa un autre numéro.

« Garage les Quileutes bonjour » entendis-je

« Hé Audrey, c'est Jacob. »

« Comment va William ? »

« Assez bien pour le moment, je pourrais parler à Embry ou Quil, s'il te plaît. »

« Je te les appelle. »

« Merci »

« Jacob ? »

« Embry, j'ai besoin que tu préviennes Sam pour moi. Leah vient de s'imprégner. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un humain. Nahuel veut la revoir. Tu crois que tu peux lui demander de me rappeler au 555-403-250. Il patrouille en ce moment-même. »

« D'accord, je lui dis. »

« Merci »

« De rien, Leah qui s'est imprégnée j'en reviens pas. »

« Ca nous met sur le cul, n'est pas ? »

« Tas raison. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Ok, je t'attends » Il raccrocha

« Bon il ne reste plus qu'à patienter. »

« Pourquoi, vous ne croyez pas possible qu'elle s'imprègne. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais elle, si toutefois tu seras autorisé. » Jacob mit de l'autorité dans ses mots ce qui fit taire Nahuel

« Et vous c'est quoi votre histoire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Que sais-tu à notre sujet ? » demanda Carlisle. Je vis à nouveau les mêmes images revinrent. Je vis ceux qui tuaient son peuple et ne pus constater que les Volturi étaient derrière tout ça.

« Nous sommes pas comme eux. » dis-je. Nahuel écarquilla des yeux.

« Comment peux-tu savoir … »

« Je lis les pensées des gens. » Il recula de quelques pas.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal à moins que tu nous attaques. » expliqua calmement Carlisle. Nahuel se mit à rire sans joie.

« Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, à d'autres. »

« Je te jure que si. Nous n'aspirons qu'à aider et pas à détruire. »

« Pourtant vous vous nourrissez bien de notre sang. »

« Faux » Répondis-je en haussant le ton. « Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal tout comme tu te nourris d'eux. » Le téléphone sonna avant que je puisse continuer.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui Sam »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Nahuel est avec moi en ce moment même. Il veut revoir Leah et je pense que Leah sera dans le même état. »

« Très bien, j'attends que Leah revienne à la Push puis nous vous rejoindrons dans la forêt aux abords de Seattle. »

« Ok, nous t'y attendrons. »

« Très bien. Et Jacob. Comment est-il ? »

« Je pense qu'il partage les mêmes motivations que nous contre les vampires et même plus. »

« Bon, on a au moins ça en commun. »

« On en discutera ce soir. »

« Ok » Sam raccrocha.

« Bon, je vais retourner auprès de Bella et William. Nahuel, on doit rejoindre le chef de ma meute et Leah ce soir à l'ouest de Seattle dans les bois. Je reste à l'hôpital toute la nuit. On se retrouve devant l'entrée ? »

« D'accord. »

« Merci Edward pour William.»

« Ne me remercie pas encore. Demain sera beaucoup plus difficile. » Jacob souffla

« Ouais » et il sortit, suivi par Nahuel.

« Tu m'explique la réaction de Nahuel. »

« Les Volturi ont anéanti son peuple, il y a quelques décennies. Du coup, il est très méfiant. »

« Ca peut se comprendre. » Je hochai la tête. « Bon on rentre. Demain ne sera pas de tout repos. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Nous rentrâmes chez nous en silence. Une fois passé la porte, je me dirigeai vers mon piano. J'avais besoin d'un exutoire pour me préparer à la journée de demain.

**Une petite remarque par rapport à l'histoire originale. Je sais que Nahuel est mi-humain, mi-vampire dans Révélation mais pour le bien de la fiction, je lui ai changé sa nature.**

**Personnellement, je trouve que ce qui est arrivée à Léah est quand même très difficile. Donc j'estime qu'elle a droit à sa part de bonheur.**

**Donc le prochain chapitre sera au POV de Leah.**

**Passez toutes et tous (au cas où)de très bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Je suis désolée du temps qui s'est passé avec la publication du dernier chapitre. J'essaierai de publier le prochain plus rapidement.**

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Réponse à Vanessa : Voici la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton attente.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 46

POV Leah

Charlie nous ramenait à la maison dans sa voiture de police. Lui, Billy et ma mère discutaient de William ainsi que de Bella et Jacob. Pendant ce temps, j'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce couloir. M'étais-je imprégnée? Quelque part au fond de moi, je le souhaitais. Même si je ne connaissais pas ce type, au moins je me serai débarrassée de mes sentiments envers Sam.

Je me remémorai son visage et surtout ses yeux qui exprimaient clairement son étonnement. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'entendais pas du tout. Il inspira comme un animal lorsqu'il veut savoir ce qu'il l'entoure. Ma mère me fit avancer à ce moment-là. Peut-être avais-je imaginé cela uniquement parce que je le désirais au plus profond de moi.

Je me rappelai alors mon absence de règle et dus mettre un frein à cet espoir immédiatement. Espérer était devenu très douloureux. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Je calai ma tête contre la vitre de la portière et regardai le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux. Encore une fois Charlie utilisait son autorité pour transgresser la limite de vitesse. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. Au plus vite je serai à la Push, plus vite je pourrai m'isoler pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Billy, j'étais surprise de voir Paul et Jared sur la balustrade. Je sortis du véhicule et ils se dirigèrent sur moi.

« On doit te conduire à Sam. » M'annonça Paul

« Bonjour à toi aussi Paul, salut Jared. »

« S'il te plaît Leah, c'est important et tu dois être présente. D'ailleurs, il nous a tous convoqué pour toi. » Je le regardai étonné.

« C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital. » M'expliqua Jared. Je dus m'appuyer sur la voiture de Charlie. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que rien justement ne s'était produit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital? » Demanda ma mère.

« Leah s'est imprégnée. » Répondit Paul. Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« C'est merveilleux ma chérie. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. »

« On doit rejoindre Sam. On peut y aller maintenant. » Ajouta Paul. Ma mère s'écarta de moi et essayait de retenir ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien d'accord? » Elle hocha la tête. Je suivis Paul et Jared dans la forêt, puis nous nous transformions pour aller jusqu'à chez lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard mon frère arriva. Seth me dépassait de plus de vingt bons centimètres maintenant. Il se précipita sur moi et me souleva du sol en me faisant une accolade.

« Je suis tellement content pour toi grande sœur. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu heureuse. »

« Ne précipite pas trop vite les choses Seth. » Il se recula et me regarda.

« Enfin Leah, tu ne seras plus jamais seule et ne me dit pas que tu t'en fous parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Ne crois pas que je n'entendais rien des discutions entre toi et maman, après ta séparation avec Sam. » Je lui jetai un regard furieux.

« Bon puisque tout le monde est là, on va aller à Seattle en coupant par la forêt. Que tout le monde se métamorphose. » Je m'éloignai des mecs pour éviter leurs regards et mutai. Nous nous mîmes en chemin en faisant la course et en chahutant. De temps en temps certains ramenaient quelques petites proies qu'ils avalaient en quelques bouchées. Mais ce qui m'eut le plus impressionnée, c'était leur empressement. J'aurai cru que ça les aurait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose mais en fait, ils étaient très enthousiastes à connaître mon imprégné. Moi-même j'avais du mal à réaliser que j'avais un imprégné.

Nous arrivâmes après deux bonnes heures de course. Sam nous demanda de nous transformer et nous habiller. Je fis ce qu'il dit et attendis. Je m'appuyai contre un tronc et essayai d'avoir un air désinvolte alors que je bouillai à l'intérieur. J'appréhendai de le voir à nouveau et je devais bien me l'avouer j'avais peur également. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que je vivrai à jamais toute seule car je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Alors de m'être imprégnée cette après-midi, me chamboulait complétement. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de mon avenir et de moi-même.

Les garçons arrêtèrent brusquement de parler. Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus que Jacob nous rejoignait avec un autre homme à ses côtés. Je ne fis pas un mouvement mais dès que mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, comme si un vide dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence venait d'être comblé. Il me regardait comme si j'étais l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Je me perdis dans ce regard. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé comme cela.

« Sam, je te présente Nahuel. » Présenta Jacob. Alors c'était son nom.

« Nahuel, voici Sam notre chef de meute. »

« Bonjour » salua Nahuel en tendant la main. Sam la prise et l'étira vers lui. Il laissa l'alpha qu'il était prendre le dessus et Nahuel baissa immédiatement les yeux.

« Bon, explique-nous comment tu as échoué à Seattle. » Répliqua Sam

« Ma tribu a été anéantie par des vampires, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans. Je n'étais qu'un gosse à l'époque et ma tante a réussi à leur échapper et à m'emmener. On a réussi à traverser toutes les frontières pour venir s'installer aux USA. Elle a réussi à trouver un emploi comme traductrice dans un centre de recherche sur nos origines. Elle m'a élevé seule et m'a permis de faire des études de médecine. Je suis ici car un poste était disponible. » Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je m'étais avancée jusqu'aux côtés de Sam.

« Il n'y a plus que toi et ta tante alors? »

« Oui »

« Et tu connais d'autres peuples qui auraient les mêmes capacités que les nôtres? »

« Non, ma tante n'a jamais voulu me parler de ça. Pour elle, moins j'en sais, plus je suis en sécurité. » Sam était en train de l'évaluer pour savoir s'il était une menace ou pas. Mais de mon côté, je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être auprès de lui. Je fis un pas avant que Sam ne m'attrape le poignet et me jette derrière lui. Je trébuchai mais ne tombai pas. Nahuel montra les dents et poussa un léger grognement auquel Sam répondit. Je me positionnai devant Sam avant de dire:

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? »

« Je te protège d'une éventuelle menace, voilà ce qu'il me prend. »

« Arrête ça, on s'est imprégné, tu crois que tu vas être capable de m'empêcher d'être à ses côtés. »

« Je reste encore ton alpha, alors oui, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois en sécurité. » Je reculai d'un pas comme s'il m'avait giflé.

« Alors c'est donc ça. Tu veux avoir toutes les femelles pour toi. » Il me regarda mais ne comprenait pas.

« Emily ne te suffit pas, il faut en plus que tu gardes pour toi seul, ton ancienne petite amie. Maintenant que moi aussi j'ai trouvé celui qui me complète, tu ne veux surtout pas perdre le monopole que tu avais sur moi. » Les membres de la meute s'éloignaient en regardant de partout sauf nous. Jacob avaient fait également reculer Nahuel qui apparemment commençait à comprendre la situation.

« Leah arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. »

« Des bêtises, ça te va bien de dire ça. Toi le chef de la meute, Monsieur je décide de ce qui est bien ou mal. Monsieur qui est le premier a avoir muté à la Push et qui préfère s'éloigner de sa petite amie et la voir s'écrouler plus tôt que de lui expliquer. Monsieur qui s'imprègne de sa cousine et du jour au lendemain me tourne le dos sans un au revoir. Tu sais quoi Sam, je préfère cent fois quitter la meute et partir avec Nahuel que j'ai rencontré depuis même pas six heures plutôt que de continuer cette vie. »

« Et tu crois quoi, que je me suis marré pendant tout ce temps. Il a fallu que j'accepte ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tu crois que c'était facile peut être. Je ne pouvais pas t'approcher de peur de te faire du mal. Et puis tu sais que nos lois ne permettent pas qu'on divulgue notre nature. »

« Tu sais quoi Sam, j'ai toujours pensé que lorsqu'on voulait on pouvait. Tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal, moi tout ce que je vois c'est le peu de confiance et d'amour que tu me portais. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Leah. »

« Foutaises. Tu ne m'aurais jamais traitée comme tu l'as fait si tu me respectais un minimum. T'afficher avec ma cousine alors qu'on n'avait même pas rompu. Tu m'as regardé m'effondrer un peu plus chaque jour et tu n'as rien fais. »

« Parce que tu croyais que je ne me détestais pas pour le mal que je te faisais. Malheureusement, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. D'abord nôtre particularité me tombe dessus alors qu'on nous en parlait comme si c'était un conte de fée. Puis mon loup qui s'imprègne de ta cousine. Je ne rien décidai du tout. »

« La bonne affaire mais en attendant, ce n'était pas toi qui se retrouvait seule tous les soirs sans explication, ce n'était pas toi qui me regardais heureuse dans les bras d'un autre. Alors arrête de faire celui qui était malheureux alors que ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Comment crois-tu que je suis arrivé à balafrer Emily? Elle était là alors qu'on venait de te voir à l'épicerie. Dès que tu nous as aperçus tu t'es enfuie sans me laisser la moindre chance de te parler et de t'expliquer alors que tu étais en larmes. J'ai réussi à me contenir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reculer d'elle avant d'exploser. Je me suis métamorphosé car j'avais la haine contre moi-même de te faire souffrir comme je le faisais. Mais encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le choix. Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais infligé à Emily, j'ai disparu pendant une semaine avant d'avoir le courage de revenir lui demander pardon. J'ai appris qu'on avait emmené Emily à l'hôpital en expliquant que c'était un ours qu'il l'avait agressé. Et tous les jours, je dois vivre face à ce manque de contrôle. »

« Ca n'empêche pas que ce n'est pas toi qui a été abandonné comme un animal au bord d'une route et maintenant que je peux jeter l'éponge et tourner la page, tu es là en m'en interdisant cela. Alors je vais te le dire encore une fois. Si tu ne me laisses pas être avec mon imprégné, tu ne me reverras jamais. » Les larmes que j'avais jusque-là retenues, coulèrent sur mes joues.

« S'il te plaît Leah laisse-moi m'assurer qu'il est digne de toi? »

« Digne ou pas, on s'est choisi, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. »

« Leah, je n'ai pas su être celui qu'il te fallait et encore moins un petit ami correct, j'ai besoin de faire ça pour me rattraper du mal que je t'ai fait. S'il te plaît Lily ? »

« Tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser ce surnom. » Il me fit reculer afin de me bloquer contre un arbre. Il colla son corps contre le mien, prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes.

« Je t'ai fait trop souvent pleurer. Alors cesse-maintenant s'il te plaît. » Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche car je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. « Lily, je te demande une dernière chose. Permets-moi de vérifier qu'il est bien pour toi. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Mais il doit passer une épreuve sans cela il ne pourra pas être avec toi. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je quitterai la meute si tu m'empêches d'être auprès de lui et ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça. »

« Alors ce sera certainement la dernière chose que je ferai en étant ton alpha. » Il embrassa mes lèvres sans que je m'y attende et malgré moi je répondis. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes qui me ramenèrent plusieurs années en arrière. Il se recula et embrassa mon front en ajoutant:

« Au revoir Lily. » Je pris ses mots pour un adieu. Sam se retourna vers Nahuel que j'avais occulté depuis le début de notre dispute.

« Si tu veux pouvoir être à ses côtés, tu devras te joindre à notre meute. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Leah partira avec toi et ne pourra jamais plus revenir à la Push. »

« Quoi? »

« La Push est notre territoire, quitter la meute revient à s'expatrier. Tu seras considérée comme une ennemie. »

« Sam tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles, tu ne peux l'empêcher de venir voir sa famille. »

« Je ne l'empêcherai pas de vous voir mais ce sera vous qui irez à sa rencontre et pas l'inverse. »

« Sam … » répliqua Seth

« Silence » rugit Sam en envoyant des ondes alpha. Seth abaissa la tête et regarda le sol sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu décides? » Demanda Sam

« Je vais me transformer. » Jacob se recula mais rattrapa immédiatement Nahuel par le bras alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Où tu vas? »

« Derrière ce bosquet pour muter. » Nahuel désigna les buissons épais à une vingtaine de mètres devant nous.

« Pas question. » Ordonna Sam

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des spectateurs lors de mes transformations. J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'intimité pendant plusieurs minutes. »

« Comment ça plusieurs minutes? » Questionna Paul

« Je me transforme seulement que quelques fois par an. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Ça risque d'être drôle. » Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'élançai sur Paul et lui décrochai une gauche qui lui fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

« Si tu oses encore une seule fois critiquer Nahuel, je te casse les membres. C'est clair? » Le menaçai-je. Mais bien entendu, Paul perdit le contrôle de lui-même et nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous reculer qu'il s'était transformé.

« Comment il a fait? » Demanda Nahuel

« Faire quoi? » Dit Sam

« Se transformer aussi rapidement? »

« Nous mutons tous les jours ou quasiment. Pour nous c'est devenu instinctif. Bon nous t'attendons. » Nahuel alla derrière le bosquet. On entendit le froissement de ses vêtements qui tombaient au sol puis vinrent les gémissements. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'avançai vers lui. Ce que je vis m'horrifia. Il avait le haut du corps sous forme de loup mais le bas était encore celui d'un humain. Les sons qu'il émettait n'étaient que souffrance. Je m'approchai de lui lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Nahuel? » Il grogna en retour.

« Ecoute-moi. Laisse la chaleur t'envahir et te libérer. Ne lutte pas, je t'en prie ne lutte pas. » Je le caressai entre les oreilles en même temps que je lui parlai. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et d'hurler au moment où le reste de son corps se transforma. On resta quelques minutes encore l'un à côté de l'autre le temps que sa respiration devienne normale, puis il essaya de se relever. Même s'il n'émettait pas de son, je pouvais voir qu'il ressentait encore de la douleur. Quand il réussit à tenir sur ses quatre pattes et à avancer, je me relevai et nous rejoignîmes la meute. Paul n'était plus le seul en tant que loup. Jacob, Jared, Quil et Embry s'étaient également transformés.

« Leah, recule-toi de lui. » Je regardai Sam et répliqua

« Hors de question »

« Tu veux qu'il puisse franchir notre territoire, oui ou non? Alors recule-toi. » Sam envoyait des ondes alpha afin de me soumettre à son autorité. Bien malgré moi, je fus obligée d'obéir.

J'étais maintenant à cinq mètres de Nahuel. Les loups se rapprochèrent de lui pour l'empêcher de me suivre. Nahuel grogna mais n'attaqua pas. Jacob prit l'ascendant sur lui et l'obligea à se soumettre. Nahuel me regardait mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Tu veux la rejoindre alors connecte-toi à la meute. Leah transforme-toi, ça l'aidera peut-être. » J'ôtai mes habits mais restai en sous-vêtements avant de muter. Je glapis pour l'encourager mais je n'étais pas la seule, tous les loups l'encourageaient. Mais Nahuel ne faisait pas parti de la conscience commune. Je reculai en gémissant avant de lui tourner le dos.

_« Leah non »_ Je m'arrêtai net et me retournai vers lui.

_« Nahuel? »_

_« Ne part pas, ne m'abandonne pas_. » Je fis quelques pas et me retrouvai devant lui mais Paul s'immisça entre nous.

_« Désolé mais nous ne savons toujours pas si on peut lui faire confiance_. » Alors que les autres loups saluaient Nahuel et le félicitaient de nous avoir rejoint.

_« Paul écarte toi. »_

_« Non_. » Je commençai à grogner à son intention mais Sam se fit entendre dans nos têtes.

_« Paul écarte-toi_. » Paul obéit immédiatement et Sam apparût sous sa forme de loup devant nous.

_« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu as intégré la meute et tu pourras être auprès de Leah et venir chez nous. Maintenant, si tu fais le moindre faux pas, tu auras à faire à moi, est-ce tu as bien compris_? » Sous le poids des ondes alpha, Nahuel n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner et de promettre.

_« Bien, maintenant rentrons chez nous_. » Je me mis à côté de Nahuel et nous mîmes à courir, seul Jacob ne vint pas avec nous. Je restai attentive à ses mouvements et ses pensées. Il était abasourdi par la conscience commune où chacun allait de son commentaire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Push, je fis faire le tour du propriétaire et lui expliquai où se trouvait la frontière entre les Cullen et la réserve. Petit à petit les autres disparaissaient jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux.

_« Leah »_ je me tournai vers lui. « _Je peux te poser une question indiscrète_? »

_« Vas-y »_

_« Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que tu ne pouvais pas t'imprégner_? »

_« Ho, je suis la seule de mon sexe à avoir mutée depuis les origines de notre peuple_. »

_« D'accord, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'imprégnation »_

_« La plus part des membres de la meute pense que lorsque les loups s'imprègnent c'est que leur partenaire permet de transmettre notre particularité à nos enfants_. »

_« Possible mais pourquoi pas toi_. » Je détournai la tête et regardai droit devant moi.

_« Depuis ma mutation, je n'ai plus été réglée. Je suis ménopausée_. » Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il fit défilait pleins de souvenirs.

_« Tu te trompes »_ finit-il par dire

_« Pardon_? »

_« Tu es toujours fertile mais pas de la manière que tu connais_. »

_« Pardon_? » Mon cerveau avait buggé.

_« Ton corps est devenu partiellement celui d'une louve et cette partie de toi agit comme celle d'une louve_. »

_« Non ce n'est pas possible_. »

_« As-tu été sous ta forme de loup pendant plusieurs jours à la filée voire plusieurs semaines_? »

_« Non jamais »_ je murmurai plus qu'autre chose même dans ma tête

_« Les louves n'ont leurs chaleurs que les premiers mois de l'année. Dans mon peuple, lorsque une femme décidait d'avoir un enfant, elle quittait le territoire avec son imprégné pour éviter les conflits entre mâles et revenaient qu'à la mi- printemps voir fin de la saison. Pendant tout ce temps, ils restaient sous leur forme animale et le mâle s'occupait de sa femelle en allant chasser, en veillant qu'il n'y ait aucun danger et en la comblant dès qu'elle le souhaitait_. » Il frotta son flan contre le mien avant que son museau se frotte au mien.

_« Nahuel_? »L'espoir commençait à pointer son nez

_« Laisse-nous un peu de temps. Je voudrais avoir une place de titulaire avant d'envisager un enfant. Puis nous partirons agrandir notre famille. Tu es d'accord_? »

_« Nahuel »_ Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine j'aurai sauté dans ses bras et pleurait toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais je ne pus que me frotter à lui.

_« As-tu envi de rencontrer ma mère et mon frère_? »

_« Mes vêtements sont restés à Seattle_. »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, mon frère t'en prêtera_. »

POV Sam

Je reprenais forme humaine devant mon perron. Je venais de dire adieu à mon premier amour. Une petite partie de moi pleurait cette perte car malgré mon imprégnation avec Emily, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. De connaître les sentiments de Leah envers moi depuis sa mutation n'avait fait que renforcer mon amour impossible pour elle. Et ce soir, je mettais permis une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser ravivant mes souvenirs de nous avant toute cette pagaille. Mais maintenant, je devais définitivement tourner la page.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? » Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Emily me rejoindre.

« Je faisais le point. »

« Le point? »

« Oui, maintenant, je suis en paix avec moi-même. » Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Comment est-il? »

« Celui qu'il lui faut. » Elle sourit et comprit que le passé était désormais derrière nous et nous hanterait plus.

« Je suis prêt. » Lui soufflai-je. Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui » j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma langue força ses lèvres et alla caresser la sienne. Je la soulevai et nous emmenai dedans. D'un coup de pied je refermai la porte et nous conduisis dans notre chambre. Je ne mettais pas habiller quand j'étais revenu de Seattle et Emily ne portait qu'un peignoir. Je lui enlevai rapidement et la couchai sur le lit. Depuis ma transformation, je ne supportais plus d'être en-dessous, je devais impérativement dominer et Emily l'avait très rapidement compris.

Je me mis à genoux aux pieds du lit et tirai sur ses jambes pour que son bassin soit à moitié en dehors du matelas. Je plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules et enfonçai mon visage contre son antre. Je me mis à fouiller d'abord avec mon nez pour connaître son état. Mon odorat savait reconnaître lorsque Emily était proche de sa période de fécondité. D'habitude, je me retirai avant d'éjaculer pour me répandre sur son ventre. Mais pas cette fois-ci, et j'avais bien l'intention de lui donner tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle procrée.

Ma langue remplaça mon nez et s'enfouit le plus loin possible dans son centre. Je lui faisais faire des tours à l'intérieur d'elle afin de la préparer à me recevoir. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches et la maintenait immobile. Quand je sentis que ses parois s'assouplissaient, je remontais jusqu'à son bouton de plaisir que je mordis légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ressente autant de douleur que de plaisir ce qui la fit jouir instantanément en la faisant crier mon prénom. Je lapai tout son jus avant de la retourner.

Ses jambes se retrouvèrent au sol de chaque côté des miennes et ses fesses juste en dessous du matelas. Du coup, sa croupe se retrouvait exposer devant moi. Ma main caressa ses fesses avant de suivre sa raie. Je rencontrai son petit trou que je taquinai sans le pénétrer. Je descendis un plus pour rencontrer sa chaleur dans laquelle j'enfonçai deux doigts. Emily gémit de plaisir sous mon intrusion. J'imprimai un mouvement de va et vient d'abord doucement puis de plus en rapidement. Mon pouce alla trouver sa petite entrée pour la chatouiller sans s'y introduire. Mon autre main s'occupait de son clitoris en produisant des cercles sur lui ou en le pinçant. Encore une fois, elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de venir sur mes doigts. Je continuai mon traitement jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se dissipe.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pendant que je me penchai sur elle. Je déposai des baisers sur son épaule droite avant d'atterrir dans son cou. Elle tourna sa tête de manière à le laisser à découvert. Je le mordillai, le léchai, l'embrassai. Je passai un peu plus de temps sur ses cicatrices qui me narguaient à chaque seconde. Puis n'y tenant plus, je plongeai en elle m'aidant avec ma main qui reprit sa place.

« SSSAAAMMMMMMM » Je grognai en retour contre son cou. Sa féminité était tellement humide et chaude que je ne réprimai pas mes coups de rein. Elle gémissait à chacun de mes mouvements. Mes mains quittèrent ses hanches pour chercher les siennes afin de croiser nos doigts. Je continuai mes assauts jusqu'à notre jouissance commune. Je diminuai mes va et vient jusqu'à les arrêter quand notre respiration redevint normale.

Je quittai son corps pour la retourner et la remonter sur le lit. J'en profitai pour embrasser son ventre plat et ses seins dont j'alternai entre ma bouche et mes doigts. Mon membre reprit rapidement de la vigueur et je m'installai entre ses jambes que j'écartai avec mes genoux. Elle les plaça autour de mon bassin et vint à ma rencontre. Je m'enfonçai en elle sous nos gémissements. Ma bouche prit en otage la sienne et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'au moment où je nous emportai à nouveau voir les étoiles. Je retombai sur elle en essayant de ne pas l'écraser.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Dis-je

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« J'espère que ce sera un garçon. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu es en train d'ovuler, je l'ai senti. »

« Ho »

« En tout cas si ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci, je redoublerai d'ardeur les prochaines fois. » Elle gifla mon épaule alors que je riais.

« Obsédé »

« Seulement que de toi, ma belle. » Je l'embrassai avec douceur cette fois-ci. J'avais remarqué que ses lèvres étaient bien enflées à cause de mes agressions répétées. Je tirai les couvertures sur nous afin qu'Emily n'ait pas froid. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir dans mes bras alors que je repensais aux événements de la journée.

Comme l'avait dit Leah, une page venait d'être tournée. Quelque part, je me sentais beaucoup plus serein. Demain, je ne blesserai plus Leah pour ne pas pouvoir lui rendre son amour. Tout comme, je n'aurai plus à affronter son regard rempli de haine envers moi. Oui définitivement, demain sera un nouveau départ.

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Je suis désolée du temps qui s'est passé avec la publication du dernier chapitre. J'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment.**

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : Merci pour ton com, la suite se reconcentre sur Bella et Jacob. J'espère qu'il conviendra à tes attentes. **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 47

POV Edward

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que nous avions commencé le traitement de William. Au bout d'un mois il avait perdu la moitié de ses cheveux et à chaque séance il vomissait pendant deux jours. Bella et Jacob étaient auprès de lui à chaque fois. Jacob réussissait à garder ses émotions pour lui et même à sourire et rire avec William pour le distraire. Mais Bella arrivait avec beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes devant son fils. Quand ils étaient absents, les membres de la meute ou les grands parents prenaient le relai. Même Nahuel lors de ses gardes et même après venait passer du temps avec lui.

De temps en temps, on l'emmenait avec les autres enfants malades. Ils parlaient de leurs maladies et de leurs ressentis mais également de beaucoup d'autres sujets de leur âge. Une fois quand il était revenu dans sa chambre, il avait demandé à son père si lui aussi pouvait ne plus avoir de cheveux sur la tête. Jacob avait été déconcerté puis avait demandé pourquoi. Il voulait tout simplement être comme les autres enfants de l'hôpital. Jacob s'était retourné vers Bella mais elle sortait de la chambre avant de s'effondrer dans le couloir.

Jacob avait alors emmené William dans la salle de bain, puis s'était servi de sa mousse à raser qu'il avait étalé sur la tête de son fils avant de la raser avec son propre rasoir. Quand la tête de William fut sèche, il lui plaça un bandana avec Spiderman dessus. C'était Alice qui m'avait demandé de le laisser dans sa chambre. Jacob n'avait pas dit un mot durant sa tâche. Il souhaitait partir et muter pour s'éloigner et hurler à sa guise. La maladie de son fils devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Carlisle les emmenait souvent dans son bureau pour parler ou les laisser seuls. Moi non plus, je ne m'immisçais pas dans leur tête à tête. William, de son côté, culpabilisait de voir sa maman toujours triste et les yeux rouges. Il pensait que c'était sa faute si elle ne riait plus. J'en avais discuté avec Carlisle et il demanda à Esmé de venir lui parler pendant l'absence de ses parents.

Elle l'écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre. Elle avait réussi à expulser tous les tourments qu'il gardait en lui. Elle lui expliqua également pourquoi sa maman était triste mais qu'en aucun cas il était responsable, au contraire elle était très fière de le voir combattre sa maladie comme il le faisait. Après leur discussion, elle avait fait manger des cookies à William qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Il les avait adorés comme tous les enfants du service.

Emmett et Rosalie venaient de temps en temps. Emmett faisait le clown ce qui amusait William. Il apportait des jeux vidéo avec les consoles appropriées. Il le laissait gagner de temps en temps pour l'encourager. Cela aussi l'aider à affronter ses séances de chimio.

Jacob était en train de parler avec Carlisle dans son bureau et malgré moi j'écoutai à travers Carlisle ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Carlisle, ça fait trois mois qu'on asseye afin que Bella tombe enceinte et ça ne marche pas. »

« Jacob, le corps d'une femme n'est pas une machine. Le stress et la douleur qu'elle éprouve pour ton fils ainsi que la fatigue qu'elle accumule n'aide pas. »

« Pourtant, elle jouit à chaque fois. » Je fis une grimace. C'était toujours douloureux pour moi de la savoir dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi Jacob, pourquoi fais-tu l'amour avec Bella? » Jacob ébahi face à l'interrogation de Carlisle.

« C'est évident, tu nous as dit toi-même pour que William guérisse plus vite il fallait qu'on ait un deuxième enfant. »

« Oui, mais où est l'amour dans tout ça? » Jacob s'indigna.

« Je suis fou d'amour pour elle. Il n'y aura toujours qu'elle. »

« Je le sais mais est-ce que tu lui montre pendant l'acte? Est-ce que tu lui exprimes quand tu es avec elle pendant ce moment intime? Ou tout simplement tu lui donne uniquement ce qu'elle a besoin pour tomber enceinte et c'est tout? » Le silence tomba entre eux. Carlisle lui laissait le temps de la réflexion.

« Tu sais Jacob faire une fixation pour atteindre un but n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Vous vous donnez comme objectif d'avoir un second enfant. Mais apparemment cela ne fonctionne pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? » Demanda Jacob abattu

« Prenez une semaine rien que pour vous. Partez dans un endroit tranquille où vous ne serez pas dérangés et reconcentrez-vous sur l'essentiel. C'est-à-dire sur l'amour que vous partagez. Oubliez tous vos soucis du moment même si c'est facile à dire » ajouta Carlisle en voyant Jacob répliquait. « Pensez uniquement à vous deux, retrouvez-vous en tant que couple et pas en parents. C'est vraiment important. Je pense que le mieux serait de ne pas avertir Bella et de la mettre devant le fait accompli.» Jacob fit une grimace ce qui fit sourire Carlisle. « Elle t'en voudra sur l'instant mais te pardonnera surtout si ça porte ses fruits. » Jacob partit dans ses pensées et finit par hocher la tête avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre la chambre de William.

Je rejoignis Carlisle. A ma tête il comprit que j'avais tout entendu.

« Est-ce que ça va marcher? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal. » Il me regarda avec compassion puis nous discutâmes de certains cas médicaux.

POV Jacob

Les premiers jours des vacances d'été venaient de commencer. J'avais demandé à Sue de préparer la valise de Bella pour qu'on puisse partir sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. J'avais mis celle-ci dans le coffre cette nuit avec la mienne. Ce matin très tôt je nous emmènerai dans un petit chalet à l'écart de la civilisation. C'était Embry qui m'avait donné l'idée. Il y était déjà parti avec Audrey en tête à tête. Les propriétaires m'avaient assuré que tout serait installé et le frigo rempli. Je n'en avais pas demandé autant mais au moins je ne m'en souciai plus.

Je réveillai Bella qui grogna. Je lui fis des baisers dans son cou en la léchant au passage, j'aimais beaucoup son goût. Elle se mit à gémir et m'exposa plus de peau à grignoter. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je laissai même mes dents jouer sur sa peau sans faire de marques pour autant.

« Bella »

« Hummm »

« Il faut te lever, on a de la route à faire. »

« Quoi? »

« Il faut partir. »

« Mais je croyais qu'on n'allait pas voir William aujourd'hui. » Je ne fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Lève-toi, on déjeunera dans la voiture. » Je partis dans la cuisine et commençai à préparer de quoi manger pour la route. Bella me rejoignit au même moment où je refermai le sac pour le voyage. Elle était habillée en jean et débardeur. A mes yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle que lorsque je l'avais revue avec ses amis du lycée autour du feu sur la plage. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant que ma langue devienne exigeante et aille batailler avec la sienne. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai jusqu'à notre voiture. J'avais toujours ma Golf que j'entretenais minutieusement. Je la fis asseoir côté passager avant de m'installer devant le volant.

Nous quittâmes la Push et je pris la direction du chalet. Il s'avérait que la route était identique que pour aller à Seattle jusqu'à l'embranchement de l'autoroute.

« Jacob, tu t'es trompé. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella avant de me reconcentrer sur la route. Ca allait chauffer.

« Non pas du tout. »

« Jacob tu vois bien que tu n'as pas pris la bonne direction pour aller voir William! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on irait à Seattle. »

« Quoi? »

« On ne va pas à Seattle, on va passer quelques jours toi et moi dans un chalet loin de tout ça. »

« Jacob on ne peut pas laisser William…»

« On ne le laisse pas. » Grondai-je. « Ça fait trois mois qu'on essaye d'avoir un autre enfant et quelque chose empêche que cela arrive. Alors pour que cette fois fonctionne, nous allons nous isoler et faire en sorte que rien ne puisse venir nous nuire. »

« Mais … » Je sentais que Bella essayait de se retenir de pleurer.

« Ma puce, je n'abandonne pas notre fils au contraire, si j'agis ainsi c'est pour lui donner une chance de se rétablir mais il faut pour cela qu'on s'éloigne le temps nécessaire, de lui et de sa maladie. Tu le sais qu'il ne sera pas tout seul, nos parents, nos amis et même les Cullen resteront à ses côtés pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Ne baisse pas les bras Bella, on a tous les deux besoins de toi. D'accord. » Son menton tremblait et des larmes firent leur apparition sur ses joues. Je l'attirai contre moi afin qu'elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ma main droite se posa sur sa cuisse et mon pouce faisait des cercles pour l'apaiser.

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment. Je réfléchissais sur les différentes diversions que j'allais devoir utiliser pour que Bella se détende. Nous arrivâmes au chalet au bout de deux heures de routes. Effectivement Embry n'avait pas menti. Il était parfaitement isolé. D'ailleurs il n'y avait même pas de serrure sur la porte. Bella et moi entrâmes. Après une rapide inspection, je sus qu'on allait être bien ici. C'était silencieux excepté le bruit de la nature dehors comme les oiseaux ou le vent dans les arbres. Je sortis les valises du coffre et les emmenai directement dans notre chambre. Bella les ouvrit et les plaça dans l'armoire.

« Tu as faim? » Demandai-je. Elle n'avait rien mangé pendant le trajet.

« Pas vraiment »

« Bella, il faut que tu manges pour prendre des forces surtout avec ce que j'ai prévu. »

« Ho et je peux connaître le programme? »

« Mange quelque chose d'abord et après je te montre. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara des toasts à la confiture. Je la regardai faire sagement. Quand elle eut fini, elle nettoya sa place puis je l'entraînai avec moi dans la chambre à nouveau.

« Alors quelle est la suite? » Je l'embrassai en lui coupant la parole. Mes lèvres se firent insistantes et ma langue alla trouver la sienne pour un ballet endiablé. Mes bras se serrèrent autour d'elle et ensemble nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Je rompis le baiser afin de me promener dans son cou et ses épaules. Mes mains passèrent sous son débardeur et le firent remonter au-dessus de sa poitrine. Je pris ses seins en coupe pendant que mes pouces taquinaient ses tétons qui se durcirent sous mes doigts.

« Jacob » haleta Bella. Je repris possession de sa bouche et de sa langue. Bella écarta ses jambes et vint se frotter contre moi.

« On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut. » Répondis-je en me mettant à genoux entre ses jambes

« Jacob » ralla-t-elle

« Veux-tu connaître la suite du programme ou pas? » Elle me regarda boudeuse « Alors reste tranquille ou je t'attache. »

« Comme si tu oserais. » Fit-elle sûr d'elle. Je me reculai pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » Répliqua-t-elle tout à coup méfiante.

« Un défi ma puce? » Souris-je

« Jacob ? »

« Sois sage. » Je débarrassai Bella de son débardeur et repris mon butinage de sa peau sur tout son buste excepté sa poitrine. Elle n'arrêta pas de gigoter jusqu'à ce que je prenne une de ses pointes recouvertes encore de son soutien-gorge entre mes lèvres. Un gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mes mains dégrafèrent son carcan mais je le gardai à proximité. Quand je pus profiter enfin de ses monts, elle se remit à remuer sous moi. Mes mains attrapèrent les siennes qu'elles placèrent au-dessus de sa tête. D'une main, je les maintenais pendant que l'autre enroulait son soutien-gorge autour de ses poignets puis l'attachèrent à l'aide des agrafes autour d'un barreau du lit en fer forgé.

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir sur mes talons et l'admirai. Quand Bella s'aperçut que je l'avais effectivement attaché, son visage fit une grimace qui était comique.

« Jacob » gronda-t-elle.

« Je t'avais prévenue que si tu t'agitais tu serais attachée. »

« Jacob » dit-elle fâchée. Je me repositionnai sur elle sans y mettre tout mon poids.

« Bella » dis-je sérieusement, « je veux prendre mon temps, redécouvrir ton corps, ton goût, te faire gémir, crier sous moi. S'il te plaît Bella, laisse-moi ce plaisir. » Elle cessa de se débattre et acquiesça. Je devais avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage puisqu'elle se mit à rire. Son rire s'arrêta rapidement quand ma bouche retrouva sa place au sommet de son sein droit. Elle se laissa aller et la chambre fut inondée de ses gémissements.

Je passai d'un sein à l'autre en alternant avec mes doigts. Je léchai, aspirai, mordillai, pinçai, faisait rouler ses mamelons jusqu'à ce que Bella enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et se frotte contre moi. Je continuai un peu mon manège avant de descendre lentement tout en la goûtant avec ma langue et mes lèvres. Je détachai ses jambes et les reposai sur le matelas. Je fis sauter le bouton de son jean et descendis sa braguette. Je collai mon nez contre sa culotte et reniflai profondément. Oh que cette odeur avait tellement de pouvoir sur moi. Mais je restai maître de mes envies et continuai à la dévêtir. Je plaçai un bras sous ses reins et soulevai son bassin afin de la libérer de son pantalon.

Je pris tout mon temps pour lui ôter tout comme pour remonter le long de ses jambes. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser et la caresser de partout jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau devant son entrejambe. Je lui écartai les jambes et ma tête se plaça contre son centre. Mon nez appuya directement contre son clitoris encore recouvert alors que ma langue la goûtait au travers de ce morceau de tissu. Bella cria sous le coup de la surprise puis reprit ses gémissements qui se faisaient plus sonores. Mes mains malaxaient ses fesses.

« Jacob »

« Oui, » je continuai mon petit manège

« Enlève-moi cette barrière, je veux te sentir contre moi. »

« Dis-moi le mot magique. »

« Quoi? » Je m'arrêtai et me relevai pour la regarder

« Le mot magique »

« S'il te plaît? » Je lui souris et tirai un bon coup sur son sous vêtement. Bien sûr celui-ci ne résista pas et se déchira.

« Jacob » gronda encore une fois Bella

« Je t'en achèterai d'autres. » Répondis-je avant de replonger entre ses cuisses. Je ne la fis pas attendre et la pénétrai directement avec ma langue. Elle cria de nouveau de plaisir et je me fis avide. Mon pouce massait son paquet de nerfs pendant que l'index de mon autre main s'occupait de sa petite entrée. Je ne faisais que la caresser sans la pénétrer mais je savais que Bella appréciait beaucoup cela. Je me fis plus instant avec son clitoris et commençai à le pincer avec mon pouce et mon index avant de légèrement y tirer dessus. Il en fallut pas plus pour que la jouissance l'emporte. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué de l'entendre hurler mon prénom.

Je léchai tout ce qu'elle avait à me donner avant de me relever. Je me déshabillai le plus rapidement possible avant de reprendre ma place sur elle. Mes mains reprirent leur place sur ses seins alors que mon sexe frottait le sien en s'induisant de son jus.

« Jacob » m'accusa-t-elle

« Oui ma puce »

« Arrête de m'allumer »

« Que veux-tu? » Dis-je sérieusement

« Toi en moi. »

« Quelle partie de moi? »

« Ta dureté»

« Quoi ça? » Demandai-je en passant mon membre sur ses lèvres intimes

« Oui » gémit-elle. Je me positionnai face à son entrée et poussai lentement appréciant chaque centimètre de sa chaleur qui m'entourait jusqu'à la garde. Quand je fus complètement en elle je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Que c'était bon. Je me mis en mouvement toujours aussi doucement ce qui frustrait Bella.

« Jacob plus vite »

« Non Bella, je veux profiter de toi le plus longtemps possible. N'oublie pas il n'y a rien qui presse. » Je gardai mon rythme tranquille jusqu'à ce que mes reins me brulent. J'augmentai mes va et vient progressivement et frappai son point G à chaque fois. Bella m'accompagnait et criait dans mes mouvements alors que mes grognements se faisaient plus sonores. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour d'elle, un sous son bassin et l'autre sous ses omoplates pour qu'elle reste coller contre moi. Ses seins coulissaient contre mon torse rendu glissant par notre transpiration.

« Jacob » cria Bella comme une plainte

« Viens avec moi mon amour » dis-je haletant. Je ne me retins plus et la pénétrai presque avec sauvagerie. Ma tête se calla dans son cou que je mis à mordiller. Elle vint dans un cri à vous rendre sourd alors que son corps convulsait autour de moi qui entraîna ma propre délivrance en elle. Je continuai mes mouvements pour propulser le plus loin possible en elle. Pourvu que ça marche.

Nous nous calmâmes au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappelle qu'elle commençait avoir mal aux bras. Je défis son soutien-gorge et le jetai au sol alors qu'elle avait rabattu ses bras dans mon dos. Je me retirai d'elle en douceur en repensant à la manière dont je m'étais comporté juste avant sa jouissance.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? »

« Non, j'ai l'impression que tu t'actives toujours en moi mais ce n'est pas douloureux. »

« Je suis désolé»

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu laisses tes ardeurs prendre le dessus. »

« Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je perde le contrôle. »

« Si tu aurais perdu le contrôle, je ne pourrai certainement être en train de discuter avec toi. D'accord alors arrête. » Je me tus mais culpabilisai tout de même. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et Bella vint se coucher à moitié sur moi. Sa poitrine était compressée contre mon torse et j'adorai cela. Mes doigts se promenaient sur son dos en montant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que cela faisait du bien de ne plus avoir à courir après quoique ce soit. Je profitai pleinement de ce moment même silencieux post-sexuel. Au bout d'un moment, mon ventre commença à se manifester.

« Je vois que ton organisme est toujours ponctuel. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'il est treize heures. »

« Déjà? »

« Ouais, aller, je vais voir ce que je peux te préparer à manger. » Bella se leva et se rhabilla avant de partir dans la cuisine. J'en fis de même et alla lui proposer mon aide.

« Peux-tu casser les œufs et les battre? »

« Bien sûr. » Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de me mettre à l'ouvrage. On parla de tout et de rien. De ses cours et de ses élèves qui dorénavant se tenaient à carreau. De certains bruits de couloir concernant les couples qui se formaient et se défaisaient. Puis on vient à parler du garage, des clients et de la quantité de travail. On avait de la chance, le garage tournait correctement. Je partageai avec Bella certaines anecdotes concernant quelques clientes qui essayaient de nous séduire. Mais Bella ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout au contraire. Elle voulait des noms. Apparemment, elle était jalouse qu'une femme veuille me plaire.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura que toi Bella. Et si tu ne me crois pas, on peut retourner dans la chambre pour que je te refasse une démonstration. » Proposai-je en jouant des sourcils.

« Je pense que tu vas devoir patienter pour cela, mais n'empêche, pour qui elles se prennent. »

« Pour des femmes qui se croient irrésistibles alors qu'elles sont à peine jolies. » Je haussai des épaules pour montrer ma désinvolture. « Elles peuvent bien se foutre à poils mais elles ne pourront jamais obtenir une réaction chez moi. Il n'y a que toi qui a ce pouvoir sur moi. »

« Un pouvoir? »

« Oh oui et très puissant. »

« Si tu le dis. » Elle me sourit espièglement et nous finîmes de manger avant d'aller regarder la télé. Bella s'endormit au bout d'un quart d'heure et je la tins contre moi durant toute sa sieste. Nous restâmes toute l'après midi l'un contre l'autre à se caresser, s'embrasser sans que ça n'aille plus loin. Le repas du soir se passa comme celui du midi dans une bonne ambiance. On parla surtout de Leah et Nahuel, leur imprégnation, leur couple et surtout la réaction de la meute et de Sam.

Je lui refis l'amour le soir avant de nous endormir. C'était tendre et très agréable. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seul mais je savais Bella pas loin en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Je me levai quand mon estomac se mit à gronder. Je vis Bella de dos en train de verser de la pâte dans un poêle. Je m'avançai sans faire de bruit pour la sérer contre moi ce qui la fit crier. Je ris à ce son et l'embrassai sans cou.

« Bonjour chérie »

« Hé tu m'as fait peur »

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. » Ma bouche se fit aventureuse et goûta toute sa peau découverte. Bella continuait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle nous faisait des crêpes. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Quand je voulus en attraper une, elle me gifla la main.

« Parce que tu crois me faire mal, peut-être? »

« Oh, je sais bien que non mais juste pour le geste. N'y touche pas tant que je n'ai pas fini. »

« T'es pas marrante. » Boudai-je

« La prochaine fois, tu les feras si tu veux en avoir tout de suite. »

« Humm? Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire dans une cuisine. Tu veux vraiment que j'essaye de faire des crêpes? »

« Certainement pas. » Elle était horrifiée. J'avais voulu une fois faire le repas et nous avions été obligés de jeter la casserole. Elle était irrécupérable. Je me mis à rire face à sa mine déconfite.

« Je vais mettre la table » dis-je en embrassant son cou à nouveau. Je me détachai d'elle et pris deux assiettes avec des cuillères. Je sortis la confiture, le sucre, le miel et même de la pâte à tartiner. Je nous servis du jus de fruit et fis couler du café. Je revins derrière Bella et entourai sa taille de mes bras. Ca me manquait ces instants rien qu'à nous. D'habitude, nous mangions ce qui était déjà tout fait et Bella part la première de la maison pour se rendre au collège et je me charge d'emmener William chez mon père ou Sue avant de me diriger au garage. Et le week end, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire quand je ne patrouille pas.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé et la vaisselle faite, j'entraînai Bella dans la salle de bain. Je mis l'eau à couler pour qu'elle devienne chaude et déshabillai Bella en laissant traîner mes doigts et ma bouche sur tout son corps. Quand je fus nu moi aussi, nous entrâmes sous la douche qui formait de la vapeur. Je pris tout mon temps pour la laver ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle me rendit la pareille mais me surprit quand elle se plaça à genoux devant moi pour prendre mon membre dans sa bouche. Putain que ça faisait longtemps. Une de mes mains s'appuya contre le mur devant moi alors que l'autre agrippa les cheveux de Bella et l'aida à trouver le bon rythme. Bella suçait mon gland à chaque fois que je ressortais de sa gorge. Elle faisait coulisser sa main sur ma base pendant que son autre main massait mes bourses. Je n'étais que gémissements qui se transformèrent en grognements quand elle utilisa ses dents. Je vins sans pouvoir me retenir dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. J'avais bien raison hier, elle détient tout le pouvoir.

Elle se redressa fière d'elle. Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai presque violemment. Je nous rinçai rapidement et nous fis sortir. Sa fellation m'avait plus qu'allumé. Même si j'avais éjaculé, j'en voulais encore et cette fois ci allait être au plus profond d'elle. Je pris une serviette dans le meuble sous le lavabo et commençai à la sécher. Je fis exprès d'éviter ses zones sensibles. Je lâchai la serviette et fis courir mes mains sur sa peau légèrement humide. Je la sentis frissonner mais je continuai mon manège. Quand la chair de poule apparut, je pris ses seins en coupe et commençai à jouer avec ses tétons.

« Tu as aimé avoir ce pouvoir sur moi. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. » Je tirai faiblement sur ses pointes durcies avant de descendre entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit alors que mes doigts rencontrèrent son paquet de nerfs. Je lui imposai des cercles avec ma main droite alors que ma main gauche passa sur ses fesses avant de lui faire écarter des jambes. Mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement son centre qui était très humide. Mon index et mon majeur s'enfoncèrent dedans alors que mon pouce taquinait sa petite entrée. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai un jour pouvoir la pénétrer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de mon traitement, elle vint sur mes doigts en un cri libérateur. Je pris ses mains afin de les poser sur le lavabo pour qu'elle se tienne, puis me saisis de ses hanches pour la faire se cambrer et m'offrir son joli fessier que je caressai avidement. J'écartai davantage ses jambes pour me placer entre et d'un coup de rein la pénétrai jusqu'à la garde.

« HHHHHAAAAAAA! » Cria Bella. Je ne fis plus aucun mouvement

« Je t'ai fait mal? » M'inquiétai-je

« Non » haleta-t-elle « tu m'as surprise »

« Je continue? » Elle hocha de la tête. Je sortis de sa chaleur jusqu'à ne laisser que mon gland et rerentrai en elle entièrement. J'étais très prudent à ne pas y aller trop fort dans mes coups. Après plusieurs va et vient, elle venait à ma rencontre qui décuplait notre plaisir. Je lâchai une de ses hanches et allai asticotai son clitoris. Elle ne résista pas très longtemps et jouit en criant mon prénom.

Je continuai mes mouvements en elle et présentai mon index lubrifié par son jus à sa petite entrée. Je le fis entrer délicatement. J'attendis quelques instants pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence puis au fur et à mesure je l'accordai au même rythme que mon sexe. Mon doigt appuyait sur sa paroi de manière à accentuer mes coups sur son point G.

«Ho, Jacob encoreeeeee »

«Tout ce que tu veux ma puce. » J'augmentai la cadence qui me rapprochait dangereusement de l'orgasme. Mon autre main se déplaça de sa hanche sur son ventre et caressa son bouton de plaisir du bout des doigts. Nous vînmes ensemble en gémissant le prénom de l'autre. Je m'effondrai au sol, Bella sur moi et moi toujours en elle. Je la serai contre moi et lui embrassai son cou et ses épaules.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob. » Je la soulevai pour me dégager d'elle et nous mis debout. Nous allâmes nous habiller dans la chambre. Nous décidâmes de pique-niquer dehors puisque le soleil était de sortie. Nous restâmes allongés une partie de l'après-midi au soleil. Bella fit une petite sieste blottie contre moi pendant que je réfléchissais à la journée de demain. J'avais envie de me promener dans les alentours mais Bella n'arriverait pas à suivre le rythme sauf …

**Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une suite comme vous le souhaitez mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je leur réserve encore beaucoup de choses dans les futurs chapitres.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : Merci pour ton com, la suite est dans la lignée du dernier chapitre. **

**Attention : chapitre hautement érotique. Pour celles qui le veulent, elles peuvent directement se diriger vers les derniers paragraphes.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 48

POV Jacob

Nous étions à notre troisième jour de notre séjour. J'avais demandé la veille à Bella si elle aimerait qu'on pique-nique à nouveau aujourd'hui. Elle avait accepté mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que nous ne resterions pas à côté de la maison. Elle était en train de préparer les sandwiches lorsqu'elle me vit. Je n'étais vêtu que d'un bermuda et mes baskets.

« On va toujours déjeuner dehors? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Oui, si tu es toujours d'accord. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tiens, il va falloir que tu ranges le repas dans ce sac. » Je posai le sac à dos sur la table. Elle arrêta son emballage pour me regarder.

« Et qui va porter le sac? »

« Toi » répondis-je en souriant.

« Et pourquoi? »

« Parce que je serai dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas juste nous étendre au soleil et faire bronzette. »

« Non, ce sera randonnée pour moi et balade à dos de loup pour toi. » Dis-je en souriant. « Ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous l'avions plus fait. »

« C'est vrai» affirma-t-elle

« Tu veux toujours manger à l'extérieur. »

« Oui, mais où allons-nous précisément? »

« J'en sais rien en fait, on trouvera bien un endroit où on pourra se poser. » Je haussai des épaules. «Un peu d'inconnu de temps en temps est une bonne chose. »

« Je te crois. Elle rangea tout dans le sac et le ferma. Je lui pris des mains et nous sortîmes dehors. J'attrapai sa main et l'emmenai vers les bois. Quand on fut invisible, je passai le sac sur les épaules de Bella puis je me débarrassai de mes affaires et me transformai. Je sus immédiatement que Paul, Seth, Sam et Collin étaient sous leur forme lupine.

« _Hé Jacob, tout va bien _» me demanda Seth

« _Ouais, je ne fais que passer. Bella et moi allons-nous promener dans la forêt. Je vais la transporter pour qu'on aille plus vite. Tout se passe bien à la Push_»

« _C'est trop calme, c'en devient ennuyeux_» fit Paul

« _D'accord, et vous avez des nouvelles …_»commençai-je

« _William va bien. Nahuel l'a vu hier. Les Cullen sont avec lui et Emmett n'arrête pas de faire des paris avec lui pour l'encourager et se battre. Apparemment, ils rigolent bien._ » M'apprit Seth

« _Merci Seth_»

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, on veille d'accord. Profitez de vos moments seuls. Qui sait, bientôt vous pourrez ne plus avoir ce loisir._ » Ajouta Sam et sans le vouloir, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Emily avec un bâtonnet dans les mains sur lequel était marqué enceinte. Apparemment, personne ne le savait puisque Paul s'exprima avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« _Quoi, tu vas être papa. C'est super. Pourvu que ce soit une fille et qu'elle soit aussi bonne cuisinière que sa mère._ » Sam imaginai planter ses crocs dans le ventre de Paul à cause de ses mots.

« _Je plaisantais Sam mais je suis content pour vous._ » Les félicitations fusèrent. Je reportai mon attention sur Bella. Je m'allongeai au sol pour que Bella me grimpe dessus. J'attendis qu'elle se positionne sur moi. J'avais oublié comment je sentais son corps coucher sur moi mais je préférai éviter ce genre de pensée quand il y avait du monde pour écouter.

« _Merci de penser à nous. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître vos débats. Surtout qu'elle est la fille de mon beau-père._ » Fit Seth. Quand la poigne de Bella se resserra autour de mon cou, je me redressai. Quand je fus debout, Bella serra ses jambes le plus possible contre mon poitrail. Je me mis à marcher d'abord pour que je me réhabitue à sa présence et elle à mes mouvements. Quand je nous sentis à l'aise, j'augmentai ma vitesse progressivement. Que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir courir sans but précis.

Je pris une vitesse de croisière qui était loin d'être ma vitesse maximale mais qui me convenait. Je ne pouvais pas oublier que Bella avait du mal avec la vitesse. Elle en avait toujours eu peur. Je continuai à nous promener mais fut vite désarçonné. Je nous précipitai vers un ravin. Je n'avais plus le temps de m'arrêter alors mon loup prit le dessus et accéléra de toutes ses forces sur le peu de distance qui nous restait en grondant de colère. Bella renforça sa prise et ses doigts se plantèrent dans ma peau. Cette douleur fut la bienvenue et décupla l'adrénaline dans mon corps.

Mes pattes firent un dernier pas puis poussèrent de toute leur force pour sauter. Je calculai mal mon coup et nous atterrîmes dans des ronces. Je me forçai à y sortir le plus rapidement possible en essayant d'occulter la douleur des épines. Bella gémit contre moi et je m'en voulus d'autant plus d'avoir manqué de prudence. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, je trouvai une étendue d'herbe sur laquelle nous pourrions manger.

Je m'aplatis contre le sol et Bella descendis en se laissant glisser sur mon flan. Aussitôt, je me transformai et pris Bella dans mes bras. Mais dès que je posai mes mains, je sentis les épines des ronces fixées sur son pull.

« Est-ce que tu les sens sur ta peau? » Demandai-je

« Je ne crois pas qu'elles aient traversé. »

« Ok, je vais te l'enlever. » Elle monta ses bras à l'air et je lui ôtai rapidement. Je lançai le pull assez loin de nous et parcourus de mes doigts chaque centimètre de sa peau qui était découverte désormais. Effectivement, les épines n'avaient pas égratigné Bella. Je fus content d'avoir réussi ce matin à persuader Bella de se couvrir. Je pris un de ses bras et commençai à l'embrasser de partout en faisant plier son coude ou tournant son poignet pour exposer toute sa peau. Je fus la même chose avec son autre bras.

Elle portait un débardeur à fines bretelles. Je les fis descendre de ses épaules pour qu'elles ne me gênent pas dans ma progression. J'étais arrivé à ses clavicules et décidai de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. J'attaquai d'abord le côté gauche de son cou avant de passer sur sa gorge pour terminer sur sa carotide. Je déposai de légers baisers sur ce battement qui se faisait sentir sous mes lèvres avant de l'aspirer dans ma bouche et de le lécher avec ma langue.

« Jacob» gémit Bella. Je lâchai son cou à regret et allai trouver sa bouche que je réclamai avidement. Ma langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne qui me laissa le privilège de dominer notre baiser. J'y mis fin quand j'eus besoin de respirer. Je m'écartai d'elle afin de la prendre dans mes bras comme une mariée et de l'allonger sur l'herbe. Mon désir pour elle était plus qu'évident aussi j'écartai ses cuisses encore recouvertes de son jean pour m'y placer. Je replongeai ma tête dans son cou et le goûtai sans me rassasier.

« Hummm» fit Bella en ruant des hanches contre moi.

« Que veux-tu ma puce? » Demandai-je en remontant pour prendre son lobe dans ma bouche.

« Tes mains sur moi. » Je ne me fis pas prier et pris ses seins en coupe par-dessus le débardeur. Je sentis ses pointes se dressaient sous mes doigts puis je les tirai légèrement. J'en profitai parce que le jour où Bella sera de nouveau enceinte, ils deviendront très sensibles et je ne pourrai plus jouer avec. Bella leva à nouveau ses hanches vers moi et se frotta contre ma verge tendue pour elle. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir et elle recommença alors que je roulai ses tétons entre mes doigts.

Je lui retirai son débardeur vite fait et sortis ses seins de leur soutien-gorge pour mieux leur infliger ma petite torture. Bella se tortillait sous moi en gémissant. Je remplaçai mes doigts par bouche sur l'un de ses mamelons. Je l'aspirai et le mordillai jusqu'à la limite de la douleur avant de le relâcher et de souffler dessus. Quand la chair de poule recouvra sa peau, ma langue vint tourner autour sans que mes lèvres ne couvrent son auréole puis quelques secondes après je recommençai. Je fis la même chose à son pendant que je m'amusai à toucher son téton qui était devenu très sensible avec mon ongle ou le bout du doigt.

« Jacob, je t'en prie, j'en peux plus. » Je remontai jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassai doucement. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle poussa sur mes épaules pour me faire basculer et je me laissai tomber sur le dos pour qu'elle vienne sur moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mes poignets et les posa au sol de manière à ce que je ne la touche pas. Bien sûr elle savait que si je le voulais je pouvais toujours le faire mais j'aimais quand elle prenait les commandes. Sa bouche était aussi avide que la mienne et elle m'embrassa de partout jusqu'à ma virilité.

« Si tu bouges un seul petit doigt, j'arrête tout. Compris? » Je hochai de la tête et enterrai mes doigts dans la terre. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon chibre et se déplacèrent lentement me torturant. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de produire le moindre son. Elle n'avait encore rien fait. Si je gémissais maintenant alors que ce n'était que ses doigts, elle ferait exprès de continuer son petit jeu sans jamais me laisser atteindre l'orgasme.

Elle finit par se lasser et sa bouche vint se poser sur moi. D'abord ce ne fut que ses lèvres qui glissaient le long de ma rampe alors que ses mains continuaient à monter et descendre paresseusement. Puis sa langue fit son apparition et laissait derrière elle son humidité qui avec la légère brise me donna des frissons. Je ne pus plus retenir les sons qui voulaient s'échapper depuis ma gorge. Elle sourit face à mon abandon et prit mon gland dans sa bouche. Sa langue tournait autour et suivait les contours ainsi que ma fente. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans la terre alors que je criai son prénom. Elle me fit sortir de sa bouche et sourit fière d'elle. Je me mis à rire et à gronder en même temps. Rire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait obtenu sa revanche et gronder parce que j'étais excité comme jamais et qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

« Bella, s'il te plaît fait quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ? Ca par exemple? » Sa main fit quelques allers retours et s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« Ou peut être ça. » Elle refit exactement le même parcours avec sa langue sur mon gland qui me fit gronder à nouveau.

« Ou encore ça. » Elle me prit entièrement jusqu'à ce que je tape dans sa gorge. Sur le coup de la surprise, je criai:

« HO OOUUUIIII BORDEL BEELLLLLAAAAAAA» Elle m'inséra dans sa bouche encore quelques fois avant de me relâcher.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères? » Je ne répondis pas mais la renverser sur son dos. Je lui défis son pantalon et tirai dessus en emmenant sa culotte avec. Je lui enlevai ses baskets et chaussettes puis fis descendre son jean et son sous vêtement afin qu'on soit à égalité. Je me remis sur le dos l'attirai vers moi afin que son bassin se retrouve au-dessus de mes épaules.

« Tu veux jouer annonçai-je alors on va être deux. Je donnai un coup de langue le long de sa fente trempée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Elle rit face à mon emportement et je la suivis.

« Est-ce que je t'aurai énervé par hasard? »

« Pas énerver mais frustrer. On va voir si tu vas réussir à tenir également. » Je pénétrai son intimité avec ma langue en lui tenant les hanches pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

« HAAAAAAA » J'arrêtai quand elle cria.

« A moins que tu veuilles ceci? » Je pris son clitoris entre mes dents et le mordillai gentiment.

« JAAACCCCOOOOBBBBB »

« Ou peut-être les deux en même temps. » Je faisais des cercles avec ma langue sur son paquet de nerfs pendant que j'enfonçai deux doigts en elle.

« HOOO OOOOUUUUUIIIIII » je me retirai la laissant pontoise.

« Alors? »

« D'accord, j'arrête de te taquiner. » Et elle me reprit dans sa bouche en suçant que mon gland. Je replongeai mes doigts en elle et attrapai son clitoris entre mes lèvres pour l'aspirer. Mes doigts d'abord taquinaient juste son entrée. Je la pénétrai que de deux phalanges uniquement et quand elle me prit plus loin dans sa bouche, je les poussai d'autant dans son antre. Nous gémissions sur la peau de l'autre ce qui créait de fabuleuses vibrations.

Mon autre main s'approcha de sa petite entrée en caressant ses fesses arrondies. Je lubrifiai mon doigt avec son jus et je me mis à appuyer sur son petit trou. D'abord délicatement sans le pénétrer puis avec de plus en plus d'insistance jusqu'à me retrouver en elle. Mes mouvements s'accordèrent rapidement avec mon autre main. Nous prîmes soin de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à notre apogée commune.

Son corps s'effondra sur moi mais ça ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Je n'avais pas retiré mon doigt de son anus et il se remit en mouvement. D'abord doucement, puis j'accélérai quand elle écarta les jambes pour me laisser plus d'espace. Mon majeur vint caresser son contour qui la fit gémir. Mon autre main alla s'occuper à nouveau de sa féminité qui était toujours aussi mouillée. Je me concentrai sa petite entrée et j'appuyai avec le doigt qui était à l'intérieur d'elle sur sa paroi afin de la dilater davantage. Mon majeur vint aider à l'ouvrir suffisamment pour y entrer aussi sans la blesser.

Mes doigts enfouis dans son centre appuyaient contre son point G afin de lui offrir le maximum de plaisir. Quand je réussis à insérer mon majeur, j'arrêtai de remuer.

« Bella met toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je. Elle m'obéit et je repris mes intrusions. Ses gémissements mutèrent en cris. Je me redressai aussi et me mis à genoux derrière elle. Mon membre avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur et ne demandait qu'à servir.

« Bella, j'ai très envie de te prendre comme ça et de te faire crier encore et encore mon prénom. » Et pour lui bien faire comprendre je fis glisser mon sexe contre son bouton de plaisir. Ce fut le geste de trop et elle jouit bruyamment. Ses bras lâchèrent et son torse s'affaissa de manière à ce que son fessier soit offert. Je retirai mes doigts de son vagin et lui attrapa sa hanche puis me présenter à son entrée que je taquinai avec mon gland sans le pénétrer.

Quand elle revint à elle, mes doigt se remirent en mouvement dans son petit trou.

« Jacob, j'en peux plus »

« Veux-tu que je m'arrête ? » demandai-je inquiet

« Non, non mais c'est une torture »

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Non, c'est tout le contraire, prend moi je t'en prie »

« Tes souhaits sont des ordres » et je m'engouffrai en elle jusqu'à la garde. Mes mouvements furent d'abord lents comme mes doigts de l'autre côté de sa paroi puis simultanément j'augmentai le rythme. Bella qui criait sans discontinue et moi j'allai de plus en plus fort quand j'entendais ses sons. L'un entraînait l'autre jusqu'à notre orgasme commun. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui devait être le jour de son ovulation aussi je me retins pas pour frapper son col à chacun de mes coups de rein. Malgré ma jouissance, je continuai à m'activer en elle ainsi que mes doigts.

« JJJAAACCCCOOOOOBBBB »

« Encore » dis-je les dents serrées. Il fallait que je le fasse, j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle tombe enceinte aussi je lui donnais tout. Ma main qui la maintenait en place jusqu'à présent alla trouver son clitoris et joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne encore une fois et m'entraîne avec elle. Je fis encore quelques mouvements jusqu'à ce que ses spasmes s'arrêtent. Je nous fis tomber sur le côté, moi toujours en elle. J'étais éreinté et je pense que Bella était dans le même état. Je retirai d'abord mes doigts de son anus puis ma verge. Je vis une grimace dessiner sur son visage.

« J'y suis allé vraiment fort, je suis désolé ma puce. » Elle se retourna et son torse vint se poser sur le mien. Je la maintins contre moi sans rien dire. Je regardai le ciel et priai malgré que je ne sois pas croyant pour qu'enfin cela fonctionne.

Je fus interrompu dans mes rêvasseries par mon estomac qui se mit à gronder. Je secouai légèrement Bella qui commençait à somnoler sur moi.

« Hé ma puce, il faut manger. »

« Humm »

« Ne t'endort pas maintenant. On va déjeuner et après je nous ramène en essayant cette fois-ci d'éviter les obstacles. » Elle releva sa tête et me regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer d'ailleurs ? J'ai gardé les yeux fermés pendant tout le transport. »

« Je me suis fait surprendre par un ravin. D'où l'atterrissage dans les ronces. »

« Tu t'es fait surprendre ? »

« Oui, je ne connais pas très bien le coin et le terrain ne laissait pas supposer une crevasse. Je suis désolé. Je serai plus prudent sur le chemin du retour. »

« Je te crois » Je me redressai avec elle dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement. Je l'écartai de moi et allai chercher le sac à dos. Je sortis la couverture que je dépliai puis posai dessus tout ce que Bella nous avait préparé. Bella était en train de manger un sandwich thon mayonnaise quand un filet de sauce tomba entre ses seins. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je déposai dans le papier aluminium ma part que j'avais bien entamée puis je fis coucher Bella sur le dos et lui lécher la mayonnaise qui avait désertée de son repas. Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives et vinrent profiter de ses monts érigés.

« Jacob » haleta-t-elle. Je malaxai ses seins en continuant de lécher sa vallée avant de triturer ses pointes. Bella se cambra ce qui m'encouragea à accentuer mes gestes. Mon chibre était de nouveau au garde à vous et je me frottai contre sa cuisse. Je pris d'abord son téton gauche entre mes lèvres pendant un petit moment. Ma main qui fut libérée, alla caresser son pubis recouvert de sa toison. Elle garda ses jambes serrées mais les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

« Bella laisse moi te libérer de cette frustration. » annonçai-je en relâchant son mamelon. Elle les écarta et je me plaçai entre elle. Ma main cajola directement son clitoris de sa paume pendant que mes doigts longeaient sa fente humide avant de la pénétrer. Je regardai les réactions de Bella mais ne trouvai que du plaisir. Je changeai de sein en même temps que je remplaçai mes doigts par mon membre. Je la pénétrai lentement pour ne pas la blesser. J'avais beaucoup réclamé d'elle il y a peu aussi je voulais que tout se passe en douceur cette fois-ci. Nous nous accordâmes rapidement. Ce fut lent et long mais nous avions tout notre temps. Je voulais lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle. La jouissance se fit commune et nous murmurâmes le prénom de l'autre sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Je ressortis d'elle quand elle redescendit de son nuage et après quelques minutes de caresses post-orgasme, nous reprîmes notre déjeuné. Plus aucun incident ne vint interrompre celui-ci. Je jetai dans un sac en papier tous nos déchets que je remis dans le sac ainsi que la bouteille d'eau terminée. Quand le sac fut fermé, je partis à la recherche des vêtements de Bella. Ses affaires n'étaient pas très loin de la couverture excepté son pull. Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, j'enlevai toutes les épines que je trouvais accrochées à celui-ci puis le tendis à Bella pour qu'elle le remette.

Je m'écartai d'elle et me transformai. Je m'allongeai et attendis que Bella me monte dessus. Quand elle fut en place et couchée sur moi en me tenant à mes poils, je me redressai. Je jappai et tournai ma tête vers elle. Elle caressa ma zone entre les oreilles puis remit sa main en place. Je me mis à marcher pour le moment.

_« Alors bonne ballade? » Me demanda Paul_

_« Ca ne te regarde pas »_ _répliquai-je_

_« Pas mal ta cabriole de tout à l'heure » se moqua Paul_

_« Commence pas »grondai-je_

_« Paul ça suffit_ _»_ _répliqua Sam_

_« Leah est arrivé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Elle doit être avec William en ce moment ainsi que ton père, Charlie et maman » m'avertit Seth_

_« D'accord, merci Seth » dis-je_

_«Pas de souci » ajouta-t-il_

_«Je nous rentre, bonne patrouille » annonçai-je_

_« On ne te souhaite pas de profiter. Tu dois le faire suffisamment. » me chambra Paul. _Je n'y fis pas attention et me mis à courir doucement. J'atteignis le ravin et m'arrêtai. Je jappai encore une fois et Bella redressa la tête.

« Ha ouais, quand même » commenta-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et me mis à longer le côté en marchant pour trouver un endroit plus étroit et que de l'autre côté me permettrai de me réceptionner sans danger. Bella continuait à regarder autour d'elle. C'était un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Je m'arrêtai quand j'eus trouvé le bon endroit et me mis à grogner. Bella comprit ce que j'allai faire et replongea sa tête dans mon dos. Je sentais son souffle contre mes poils. J'en aurais eu des frissons si j'avais eu ma forme humaine. Mais pour l'heure, je devais sauter ce maudit ravin. Je reculai autant que la nature me le permettait avant de m'élancer le plus rapidement possible et sautai. Cette fois-ci, j'avais préparé ma réception et fis en sorte d'amortir le choc de manière que Bella ne soit pas trop secouée.

Je pus cesser d'avancer au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je redressai ma tête et attendit que Bella fasse la même chose. Elle regarda derrière elle puis se retourna vers moi. J'avais ouvert la gueule et laissé pendre ma langue sur le côté.

« Je préfère nettement cette fois-ci." Se moqua-t-elle. Je lui léchai ses doigts avant d'avancer. Bella se remit en position et je me mis à courir. Je retrouvai très facilement le chemin que j'avais pris ce matin. Nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt en moins de trente minutes. Je m'allongeai encore une fois pour Bella puis mutai pour la dernière fois de la journée avant de me revêtir. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison main dans la main en souriant. Bella retira immédiatement son pull et son jean pour se changer avant de les mettre à laver avec mon bermuda. Je l'informai de ce que Seth m'avait dit, elle en fut soulagée.

Le reste du séjour se passa tranquillement. Bien entendu, nous refîmes l'amour à plusieurs reprises et pas que dans le lit. Lors du chemin du retour, Bella appela dans la chambre de William.

« Allo? » répondit une petite voix

« Mon chéri ? » demanda Bella

« MAMAN » cria William

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, il y a Emmett avec moi, il allête pas de faire des bêtises »

« Il fait des bêtises ? »

« OOOUUUUIIIII DES TAS » Bella dut écarter le téléphone de son oreille tellement qu'il criait.

« William, ne crie pas, je t'entends très bien tu sais »

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens me voir avec papa ? »

« Demain mon cœur, papa et maman ont essayé de te trouver un nouveau remède. Il faut attendre pour voir s'il te convient. Mais quand tu auras fait ton gros dodo cette nuit, on reviendra d'accord ? »

« OOOUUUIIIIIII » Encore une fois Bella repoussa le téléphone.

« Allo, Bella ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Comment ça va Esmé ? »

« Très bien, il est en pleine forme. Il vous réclame mais en même temps, Emmett le tient toujours occupé. »

« Emmett fait des bêtises apparemment. » répéta Bella

« Tu le connais, c'est un grand enfant. »

« On revient demain avec Jacob. »

« Bien sûr, il sera très heureux de vous revoir. Emmett » entendis-je avant un grand boom.

« Bella, il faut que je te laisse, Emmett vient de casser le lit de William. Mais t'inquiète pas ton fils trouve ça amusant. » Effectivement, j'entendais le rire de William. Bella raccrocha. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassai avant d'essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

« Tu l'as entendu. Il va bien alors ne pleure pas d'accord. Demain on va le voir. » Elle acquiesça mais ne parla pas. Nous arrivâmes à la Push une heure plus tard. Sue et Charlie nous attendaient. Nous les fîmes entrer et Bella les installa pendant que je sortais les bagages. Ils nous racontèrent ce qui c'était passé pendant notre absence. Ils nous ne posèrent aucune question sur notre tête à tête. Il savait très bien à quoi nous étions occupés.

Il s'était presque passé trois semaines depuis notre escapade. Depuis tous les soirs quand Bella dormait, je posai ma tête contre son ventre et discutai avec lui ou plutôt je lui priai pour qu'une vie est pris racine. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses règles. Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle et encore une fois, je me penchai sur elle. Je restai immobile mon oreille contre son pubis. Et j'écoutai son corps.

Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum ….

Je me redressai hâtivement et regardai Bella. Elle dormait tranquillement. Je remontai vers son cœur et écoutai.

Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum-boum ….

Les battements semblaient ne pas être au même niveau. Celui de Bella était bien présent assourdissant presque alors que le second était léger. Je me remis à nouveau son ventre et cessais de respirer afin de me mieux percevoir les sons. Et mon constat fut le bon. Il y avait bien un second cœur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus les retenir. J'encerclai Bella de mes bras et me mit à pleurer. Bella se réveilla précipitamment.

« Jacob ? » Je ne répondis pas et la serrai davantage

« Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » à sa voix, je sus qu'elle s'inquiétait. Je relevai ma tête afin de la voir mais ne défit pas ma prise autour d'elle.

« On a réussi, je l'entends. » Je déposai un baiser sur son ventre encore plat et elle comprit. Elle fondit également en larmes. Je me redressai et prit Bella dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi en lui répétant sans cesse, combien je l'aimais. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, Bella allongée sur moi et mes bras autour d'elle.

**Bon voilà, elle est enfin enceinte. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à Minas-wolf : Merci pour ton com, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai plus d'internet à la maison.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 49

POV Bella

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Jacob. J'avais mal à la tête d'avoir trop pleuré hier soir et puis j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je me dégageai des bras de Jacob mais fut attrapée avant que je quitte le lit.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pipi » répliquai-je

« Ho excuse-moi » Il me laissa me lever et je pus me soulager. Je le retrouvai dans la cuisine en train de battre les œufs. Je pris un cachet de paracétamol que je laissai fondre dans un verre d'eau.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Juste un mal de tête, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » lui souris-je

« Quand on aura mangé et sera douché, on ira à l'hôpital. Je veux que Carlisle t'examine et confirme. Même si je suis sûr de moi. »

« J'en connais un qui serait très content de nous voir. Ce n'était pas prévu. » Il me sourit. C'était impressionnant de voir comme William ressemblait à son père. Ce sourire qui était semblable à un soleil, me faisait fondre. Le père savait comment l'utiliser pour me séduire et le fils pour me faire céder. C'était leur arme et ils le savaient.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement sans précipitation. L'omelette que Jacob avait préparée était comme je l'aimais, baveuse qui me permettait de tremper du pain pour essuyer l'assiette. Je bus mon jus d'orange sous l'attention de Jacob. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps où j'attendais William. Il était toujours derrière moi. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une impression. Il agissait de la même façon. Maintenant qu'il était convaincu que j'étais enceinte il redevenait encore plus protecteur qu'avant. Il prit mon assiette quand j'eus finis et la plaça dans le lave-vaisselle avec la sienne ainsi que nos couverts.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes avant d'approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne jusqu'à manquer d'air. Il me fit un sourire rayonnant et me tira vers la salle de bain. Il mit l'eau de la douche à couler et me dévêtit. Il fit courir ses mains sur ma peau avant que sa bouche prenne le même chemin. Il vint prendre entre ses lèvres mon téton durci en l'aspirant et le mordillant. Il passa à l'autre qui subit le même traitement. Je me laissai complètement aller contre lui. Il me maintenait debout par sa seule force.

Il me souleva et j'entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il nous avança sous l'eau pendant que nos langues bataillaient ensemble. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à mes fesses et me soutinrent. Je sentis un froid dans mon dos avant que je me rende compte que Jacob m'avait posé contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Une de ses mains glissa davantage vers mon intimité et alla caresser ma fente humide. Je jetai ma tête en arrière alors qu'il insérait deux doigts en moi. Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores alors qu'il accélérait l'allure avant de retirer ses doigts me laissant frustrée.

« Jacob » grondai-je. Il me sourit et se plaça devant mon entrée avant de pousser en moi lentement. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne sera jamais plus brutal ou emporté voire sauvage comme il put l'être. Mais tout le contraire, attentif, doux et surtout aimant. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il allait et venait affectueusement et doucement. Ils nous emmenaient voir les étoiles sans précipitation mais avec efficacité en tapant mon point G délicatement. Notre jouissance se fit commune alors que nos cris furent étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Notre ébat dut durer assez longtemps car j'avais la peau des doigts toute fripée quand nous nous lavâmes.

Une fois prêts, nous prîmes la route vers Seattle. Nous étions en plein été et nous roulions avec les vitres grandes ouvertes. Je m'attachai les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils s'emmêlent. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs mois, je me sentais à peu près sereine. La main de Jacob était posée sur ma cuisse et son pouce dessinait des cercles sur ma peau. Je dus m'endormir car une caresse sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité.

« Hé, ma puce on est arrivé »

« Je me suis endormie ? »

« Oui, mais au moins tu t'es reposée. » Il m'embrassa chastement puis sortit de la voiture. J'en fis autant. Nous marchâmes avec nos doigts entrelacés jusqu'au secrétariat où se trouve Carlisle.

« Bonjour » nous salua la femme derrière le bureau.

« Bonjour, nous souhaiterions voir Carlisle, euh le docteur Cullen » se rattrapa Jacob.

« Je suis désolée mais le planning du Dr Cullen est plein pour les prochains jours. »

« Pourriez-vous l'appeler s'il vous plaît? » demanda Jacob.

« Je m'excuse mais je ne peux joindre le Dr Cullen uniquement en cas d'urgence. »

« D'accord, nous comprenons. » Jacob sortit son téléphone portable et faisait défiler ses contacts.

« Monsieur, il est interdit d'avoir des téléphones portables allumés dans l'hôpital » Jacob tourna le dos à la secrétaire.

« Bonjour Carlisle, c'est Jacob »

« … »

« Nous sommes au secrétariat de ton étage. Je souhaiterais que tu nous confirmes ce que j'ai entendu hier soir »

« … »

« Oui, c'est bien ça.»

« … »

« D'accord, nous t'entendons. Merci Carlisle.» Jacob referma le clapet du téléphone et me dit :

« Il arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu veux t'assoir en attendant ? » Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question qu'il m'entraînait déjà vers une chaise. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de protester alors j'obéis sans faire de remarque. Par contre Jacob n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur place ou alors il se tortillait sur son siège jusqu'à l'arrivée de Carlisle. Il sauta de son siège pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils parlèrent tellement doucement que je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Carlisle s'avança vers moi et me sourit.

« Bonjour Bella est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Très bien Carlisle et vous? » Il me sourit sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais être malade.

« Nous allons changer d'étage, je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire dans mon bureau. » Nous le suivîmes sans rien ajouter. Il nous fit entrer dans une pièce et me demanda de m'allonger sur la table. Encore une fois je fis ce qu'on me demandait. Il s'approcha avec un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une seringue et plusieurs tubes. Je dus changer de couleur car Jacob s'approcha de moi de l'autre côté de la table et fit diversion en me parlant.

« C'est fini » annonça Carlisle. Effectivement en regardant mon bras je vis un pansement de fortune.

« Je peux déjà confirmer que tu es bien enceinte, Bella. J'entends d'ici le cœur de l'embryon battre. Je vais apporter ceci pour être analysé puis en fonction des résultats, je te dirai ce que tu dois faire. D'accord? » Je hochai la tête car j'étais trop émue pour parler. Il prit ma tension qu'il trouva correcte.

Nous le quittâmes pour aller voir William. Nous le trouvâmes avec Emmett en train de jouer à la wii. Mon fils avait dans ses mains un volant qu'il tournait en même temps que l'image. Quand il nous vit, il lâcha tout et se hâta de venir nous trouver.

« Vous êtes là » cria-t-il

« Oui, on est là, maman devait voir le docteur pour vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas être malade, toi aussi. » je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ce qui me fit pleurer moi aussi. J'avais oublié comment les hormones de grossesse pouvaient me rendre sensible.

« Ho non mon chéri, maman n'est pas malade c'est tout le contraire.» Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui enlevait les larmes qui coulaient.

« Pourquoi maman pleure? »

« Parce que je viens d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle, je suis heureuse mon chéri. Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ta partie avec Emmett ? » Il repartit récupérer sa manette et Emmett relança de nouveau le jeu nous permettant à Jacob et moi de nous éclipser dans la minuscule salle de bain attenant à la chambre de William.

« Hé Bella » Je n'arrivai pas à retenir mes larmes alors qu'il prenait contre lui mais je réussis à dire :

« Foutues hormones »

« Quoi ? » Je me reculai légèrement de son torse et répétai :

« Ce sont les hormones de grossesse. Je ne maîtrise plus mes émotions.» Il souffla, soulagé puis sourit. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

« C'est pas drôle » grognai-je en le tapant sans y mettre de force. Je le sentis rigoler alors que j'étais toujours contre lui.

« Non tu as raison. » Il attendit que je me calme puis nous sortîmes de la pièce pour voir William la langue pointant entre ses dents à cause de sa concentration pour doubler Emmett. Celui-ci nous lança quelques regards amusés puis fit exprès de se prendre le muret afin de laisser William gagner. Il se mit à crier quand il franchit la ligne d'arrivée.

« William, tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital, tu ne peux pas crier comme ça, chéri. Pense aux autres qui voudraient se reposer. »

« Pardon » Emmett me regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Je passai ma main sur mon ventre encore plat. Il comprit aussitôt et me fit un sourire éclatant. Je compris pourquoi Rosalie avait pu craquer pour lui.

« C'est super tout ça. Allez champion, on se refait une course. » William ne le fit pas répéter. Ils jouèrent encore une bonne heure. Jacob prit la place de William et avec Emmett, ils se lancèrent des injures. Je bouchai les oreilles de mon fils pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Il trouvait ça très drôle. Quelques temps après, on tapa à la porte et tout le monde se fit silencieux même la télé. Carlisle entra.

« J'ai tes résultats. C'est officiel. Il me tendit une feuille où je pus voir écrit le résultat. Par contre, tu manques de fer, je vais te faire une ordonnance pour que tu prennes des vitamines.» J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

« D'accord. » réussis-je à répondre.

« Carlisle, on pourrait te parler? » demanda Jacob.

« Bien sûr » il sortit de la chambre

« William, maman et papa vont parler avec le docteur, on revient dans peu de temps d'accord? » William hocha la tête, inquiet. Encore une fois Emmett sut attirer son attention.

« Jacob? » fit Carlisle

« Bella commence à ressentir les effets des hormones de grossesse. Elle s'est mise à pleurer parce que William pensait qu'elle était malade. J'ai peur que cela les inquiète tous les deux.»

« Effectivement, ça peut être problématique. Bella, tu devrais venir seulement qu'une fois les effets secondaires seront passés. »

« Mais … » répliquai-je

« Bella, ce ne sera bon pour personne si tu pleurais à chaque fois que ton fils est malade. Et puis, tu n'es plus seule à vivre dans ce corps. Tu dois penser également à ce petit cœur qui se développe en toi. Crois-tu que ce serait bon pour lui avec tout le stress, l'angoisse que tu ressens pour William. Tu dois le protéger et te protéger toi. Tu vas être affaiblie et fatiguée. Cet environnement n'est pas très conseillé pour toi. » Des larmes se firent sentir sur mes joues.

« Bella, ce n'est pas des reproches que je te fais. J'essaye de te faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir être plus prudente et prendre davantage soin de toi. Tu sais bien que William n'est jamais seul. Même la nuit, il ne l'est pas. Bella, il faut absolument emmener cette grossesse à terme pour que William puisse être greffé. Et pour cela, tu dois éviter toutes contrariétés. » Je hochai la tête mais ne répondit pas. Jacob me serra dans ses bras alors que Carlisle nous quittait.

« J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner. » ajoutai-je

« Jamais Bella, c'est juste une petite séparation pour mieux le retrouver plus tard. Et puis, il ne t'a pas dit que tu ne devais plus le voir mais ne pas être présente pendant la chimio. Quand il se sentira mieux après la séance on viendra le voir comme maintenant. Je te le promets. » Je fis oui de la tête et nous rentrâmes voir William.

POV Jacob

Bella était enceinte de deux mois maintenant. Les nausées matinales avaient fait leur apparition il y a trois semaines. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder quoique ce soit de consistant le matin. Elle était de plus en plus affaiblie. On avait discuté de son travail pour finalement conclure qu'elle prendrait une année sabbatique. Elle en avait informé son directeur qui avait été compatissant. Elle retrouvera son poste dans un an.

Nous étions en ce moment-même en route pour l'hôpital voir William. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa dernière séance de chimio. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'avait reçue et il avait encore des nausées. Bella m'avait suppliée d'aller auprès de lui. Ce fut sa crise de larmes qui m'avait fait céder. Elle s'était endormie quelques minutes après notre départ. Son corps était beaucoup sollicité ces derniers temps et les nausées n'aidaient pas à prendre des forces.

Nous arrivâmes sans difficulté à l'hôpital. Je réveillai Bella doucement. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de William. Je voulais éviter le moindre effort à Bella. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre dans la chambre de notre fils. Bella se dirigea vers lui immédiatement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon chéri? » demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé jusqu'à ce que William lui dise d'arrêter.

« Je n'ai pas vomi ce matin » Il sourit ainsi que Bella. Elle l'avait gardé contre elle. Il lui montrait un livre qu'il regardait à notre arrivée. Je me dirigeai vers Leah et parlai aussi bas pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis hier soir, Nahuel a pris son service à 20h00 »

« La nuit n'a pas été trop longue? »

« Il a vomi deux fois cette nuit. J'ai appelé une infirmière à chaque fois. Il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois. Il est courageux le petit bonhomme. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui ça lui passera. » répondis-je

« Nous l'espérons tous. Carlisle est passé très tôt ce matin. Il pense que son corps commence à manquer de force pour repousser les effets secondaires. Il craint qu'à chaque future séance, les effets secondaires mettront de plus en plus de temps avant de s'atténuer. » Je soupirai fortement, ça n'allait pas aider Bella à gérer son stress et sa grossesse.

«Merci d'être restée auprès de lui.» Elle me regarda et sourit.

« De rien. »

«William ? » demanda Bella. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir William qui se tenait le ventre. Bella fit le tour du lit pour appuyer sur le bouton qui prévient l'infirmière. J'eus le temps de tendre un haricot à William et il y vomit dedans. Bella au même moment se précipita dans la salle de bain et j'entendis ses renvois dans les WC. Leah s'était précipitée à sa suite.

« C'est ma faute » s'exclama William en pleurant.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je

« J'ai transmis ma maladie à maman, c'est ma faute.»

« Ho non William, ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu es responsable. Maman n'a pas ta maladie, c'est autre chose.» Je retirai le haricot et allai le vider dans le petit évier de la salle de bain. Leah tenait les cheveux de Bella alors que celle-ci avait la tête posée sur son bras replié au-dessus de la cuvette. Une infirmière entra et je lui fis un compte rendu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nahuel apparut également.

« On m'a prévenu » suffisamment bas pour que Leah et moi seulement l'entende. « Je vais rester avec William le temps que tu prennes soin de Bella.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? » haleta William

« Héhé, calme-toi William » le rassurai-je en essuyant ses larmes. « Maman n'est pas malade.»

« Mais elle a vomi comme moi » sanglota-t-il. Je m'assis dans son lit et le pris contre moi.

« C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas à cause d'une maladie. Tu vois en fait dans quelques mois, notre vie va changer et la tienne aussi. »

« Comprends pas »

« Dans quelque temps quand tu auras terminé ton traitement, maman aura un bébé.» Il me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés « Tu vas devenir un grand frère. » Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

« Grand frère ?»

« Oui, tu vas être grand frère.»

« Galon ? »

« On ne sait pas encore, si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Il faut attendre un peu pour le savoir.»

« Je veux un galon »

« Peut-être » Il s'arrêta de pleurer et réussit même à faire un petit sourire.

« Bella ? » J'entendis l'inquiétude dans la voix de Leah. Bella gémit en réponse. Je me tendis immédiatement. Je déposai William sur son lit et me dirigeai vers Bella. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre et le visage crispé.

« Bella ? » criai-je. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés.

« J'ai mal » des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Je soulevai Bella dans mes bras et l'emmenai hors de la salle de bain et de la chambre de William qui s'était remis à pleurer. Nahuel me précédait. Il nous emmena à l'étage obstétrique. Carlisle nous rejoignit quand on passait les portes. Il ouvrit une porte donnant sur une salle d'examen vide.

« Pose-la sur le brancard » ordonna Carlisle qui déjà enfilait des gants.

« Déshabille-la. » Nahuel et moi nous activâmes. Il lui enleva ses chaussures pendant que je lui retirai son pantalon et sa culotte. Nahuel plaça les pieds de Bella dans les étriers. Carlisle se positionna entre les jambes de Bella relevées. Il posa une main sur son ventre pendant que l'autre enfonçait deux doigts dans son intimité. Carlisle restait impassible. Je ne pouvais lire aucune émotion sur son visage ou même son corps. Ça ne m'aidait pas à garder mon calme.

Nahuel que je n'avais pas vu partir revint avec une femme. Elle n'avait pas la même couleur de blouse que celles qui s'occupent de William.

« Préparez l'échographe » Elle fut très efficace et ramena un appareil portatif avec un écran. Elle appliqua du gel sur le ventre de Bella et posa la sonde. Elle s'était mise à côté de Carlisle qui regardait lui aussi l'écran. Il avait gardé ses doigts en Bella.

« Bon, le cœur bat toujours et normalement. Je ne vois pas de décollement du placenta. Bella, on va t'administrer un médicament pour arrêter les contractions. De même, on va te mettre sous perfusion pour approvisionner ton corps. Tu vas rester avec nous deux ou trois jours. On vérifiera si tu as de nouvelles contractions dans ce laps de temps. » Je relâchai mon souffle. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le retenais. Carlisle mit fin à son examen et la femme enleva le gel sur Bella. J'allai me plaçai à ses côtés et lui prit sa main.

« Ca va aller, tout va bien. » lui dis-je en embrassant son front. Elle se mit à pleurer. On lui changea de lit et on la recouvrit d'un drap. On lui installa la perfusion au même moment. Elle ne grimaça même pas. Elle devait vraiment être mal pour ne pas réagir. Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bella, ma puce, regarde-moi. » Elle fit ce que je lui demandais. Mais ses yeux étaient comme vides.

«Bella, je t'en prie, tout va bien. Le bébé va bien et continue à grandir. »

« Je suis inutile. » Je restai un moment abasourdi face à ses mots.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça » grondai-je

« Je ne peux même pas être auprès de mon fils pour le soutenir.» Je soufflai et me rendis compte qu'elle s'était retournée et me montrai le dos. Je sortis de sa chambre sans un mot. Carlisle m'attendait dans le couloir.

« Je vais contacter quelques personnes qui ont été dans le même cas que Bella. Ca l'aidera peut-être.» Je hochai la tête « Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment mais il serait préférable pour Bella qu'elle ne vienne plus voir William. » Je lui jetai des éclairs avec mes yeux. « Ca ne les aide pas Jacob. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre s'inquiète et ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. » Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids des décisions à prendre. Leah arriva à ce moment-là.

« Jacob vient avec moi.» fit-elle

« Je dois d'abord voir William. » répondis-je. Nous marchâmes côte à côte et entrâmes dans la chambre de William.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Maman est en train de se reposer dans une autre chambre mais elle va bien. Papa va rester un peu avec toi si tu le veux.» Il me sourit et tapota son lit. Il me tendit un livre que je lus sans rechigner. Un peu de distraction me ferait du bien. William s'endormit rapidement. Je me déplaçai dans le lit et m'allongeai avec lui. Je ne m'endormis pas. Je n'arrivai pas de penser aux dernières paroles de Bella. Je suis inutile. J'avais l'impression de revoir la Bella juste après la rupture d'Edward.

Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent à l'heure du goûter. Esmé avait apporté des madeleines maison. Je fis manger William lentement afin que son estomac ne rejette pas d'emblée ce qu'il avalait. Esmé nous regardait un peu trop attentivement à mon goût. Elle parla très doucement et rapidement pour que William n'attende pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jacob? » j'avalai difficilement ma salive

« C'est Bella » répondis-je tout aussi bas

« Il y a un problème? »

« Elle nous a fait une petite frayeur toute à l'heure. Elle se trouve dans la chambre 2583 en obstétrique.»

« Le bébé … »

« Va bien, tous les deux vont bien enfin façon de parler.»

« Jacob? »

« Bella se croit inutile.» C'était fait, j'avais lâché la bombe. Je me relevai et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues alors que je me laisser tomber sur le carrelage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose de bon arrivait, il fallait que derrière, tout déraille.

Quand mes larmes se tarirent, je me lavai le visage et sortis de la salle de bain. Emmett jouait avec William à la wii.

« Esmé et Rosalie sont allées parler à Bella. Il se peut qu'elles lui remontent les bretelles ou la bousculent un peu. » Je le regardai avec insistance. « Mais si ça fonctionne.» Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la course tout en taquinant William.

« Merci » lui répondis-je, il haussa les sourcils. « Pour t'occuper de lui et le distraire. »

« Ne me remercie pas, j'adore en fait.» Je me mis à rire. Ca faisait du bien quelque part.

Esmé et Rosalie revinrent à l'heure du repas. Elles m'affirmèrent que Bella voulait me voir. Alors après un dernier câlin à William, je repartis voir Bella. Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre, elle m'ouvrit grand les bras.

« Ho Jacob. » C'était une plainte. Je la rejoignis en deux enjambées et la serrai dans mes bras.

« Je te demande pardon. »

« Je suis là. Tout va bien ma puce. A partir de maintenant, tu vas te reposer et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à maintenir notre bébé au chaud jusqu'au bout. »

« Mais William… »

« On trouvera une façon pour que vous puissiez vous voir. Mais Bella, c'est presque dangereux que vous soyez physiquement ensemble. Toi, tu aurais pu perdre le bébé et William se rend malade de te voir comme ça. Il croyait qu'il t'avait transmis sa maladie. Je vous veux tous les trois en pleine forme quand William s'en saura sorti. S'il te plaît Bella. » J'avais des trémolos dans la voix et les yeux embués.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut. » Je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me couchai auprès d'elle et attendit qu'elle s'endorme à part que nous nous endormîmes ensemble.

**Et non pour celles qui pensaient que leurs problèmes allaient être résolus avec cette grossesse, ce n'est pas le cas et d'autres viendront s'en rajouter.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ton com, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 50

POV Bella

Je tournai le dos à Jacob. Je ne voulais pas y voir la déception que je lui procurai. Je n'étais même pas capable de m'occuper de mon fils. Quelle mère j'étais. Indigne, faible, incapable. Voilà ce que j'étais. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler alors que des sanglots me secouèrent. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer. Jacob venait de partir sans un mot ou un geste pour moi. Ca prouvait à quel point je le dégoutais. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et me retrouvai en position fœtale. Une nouvelle crise de larmes fit son apparition. J'étais trop enfoncée dans ma peine que je n'entendis pas à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? » Je sursautai en entendant cette voix. Je me retournai maladroitement et trouvai Rosalie et Esmé.

« Alors tu me réponds ? » Ajouta Rosalie plus agressivement.

«Pardon ? » fis-je

« Ho, regardez-moi comme je suis malheureuse. Je suis enceinte et j'ai un fils certes malade mais vivant et se battant. Alors dis-moi très chère Bella, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que tu as le droit d'être malheureuse ? » se moqua Rosalie

« Rosalie » dit Esmé comme pour l'avertir

« Non Esmé, je veux qu'elle me donne une putain d'explication. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir vivre seulement une journée à sa place. Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ces pleurs.» Son ton dédaigneux me fit voir rouge.

« Et toi Rosalie qui tu crois être pour venir me rabaisser. »

« Moi, je ne pleure pas un bonheur que je possède déjà. »

« Et tu crois quoi que ça me plaît d'être dans cet état. D'être dans cette chambre avec cette perf au bras, d'avoir failli perdre le bébé que je porte alors que mon fils souffre et que je ne peux pas être auprès de lui. Explique-moi, il est où là le bonheur comme tu dis parce que je ne le vois absolument pas » crachai-je

« Bella personne ne t'accuse de quoique ce soit. Ce que Rosalie essaye de te dire c'est que tu as la chance de pouvoir porter la vie en toi et qu'une autre t'aime plus que tout. Sans compter Jacob. » répliqua Esmé gentiment.

« Comme il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est. » fis-je

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » demanda Esmé

« Je ne suis même pas capable de rester auprès de notre enfant pour l'aider. » Mes larmes qui s'étaient taries refirent surface.

« Bella arrête. Personne ne t'accuse. Et tu n'es certainement pas incapable. »

« Et pourtant je suis ici au lieu d'être avec William à le soutenir. »

« Mais bon sang, tu vas te réveiller oui. Tu es égoïste ma parole. Tu es enceinte Bella. Tu comprends, tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire selon tes envies. Tu dois penser à cette vie qui grandit en toi. » me réprimanda Rosalie

« Je sais mais William… »

« Bella » me coupa Esmé « Est-ce qu'au moins tu te souviens des raisons pour lesquelles tu te retrouves à attendre un bébé ? »

« Nous voulions cet enfant pour aider William à guérir. » répondis-je

« Exactement. Alors raconte-moi comment tu l'aideras, si tu viens à perdre ce bébé car tu te forces à vouloir te battre sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. »

« Mon fils me manque. » Une nouvelle crise de larmes s'abattit sur moi. Esmé me sera dans ses bras comme seule une mère peut le faire. Elles me laissèrent pleurer de tout mon saoul. Quand je retrouvai mon calme, Esmé m'exposa les circonstances :

« Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, que tu sois partagée entre ton amour pour William et celui qui grandit dans ton ventre mais tu te dois de décider ce qui est le plus important pour le moment. Mettre un enfant au monde et aider William à guérir plus rapidement ou être auprès de William et risquer que ta grossesse se passe mal ce qui ne l'aidera pas. De plus, si William guérit rapidement, il rentrera chez toi plus vite. » Je regardai Esmé qui me sourit. « Que veux-tu Bella?»

« Je veux avoir mes enfants auprès de moi. »

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Prendre soin de toi et du bébé pour mieux aider William dans quelques mois. » Je hochai la tête et me redressai pour me trouver semi-assise.

« Bon, fille ou garçon ? » questionna Rosalie. Je me mis à rire.

« J'en sais rien et presque je m'en fous tant qu'il va bien. » Mes doigts dessinaient des cercles au-dessus de mon ventre légèrement arrondi. « Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Alice pour le lui demander ?»

« Bonne idée. » Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro.

« Alice ? »

« … »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« … »

« Très bien, je lui dis. A tout à l'heure. » Elle le remit dans sa poche.

« Alice t'embrasse. » Elle me regarda et je me tortillai sur place à cause de la curiosité. Ne tenant plus je lui demandai:

« Donc ? »

« Un garçon encore. » Je souris et me mis à imaginer un deuxième garçon ressemblant énormément à son aîné courant après celui-ci. « Vivement qu'il soit là. »

« Il arrivera bien assez tôt, t'inquiète pas pour ça surtout s'il est aussi pressé que son frère pour sortir. » Nous rîmes au souvenir de mon accouchement.

« Il va falloir lui emménager une chambre à ce futur bébé dans ta maison. »

« Nous avons déjà le lit à barreaux de William. Je récupérerai la commode également. Ca libèrera de la place pour un coffre à jouer plus gros comme ça. »

« Que je construirai » ajouta Esmé. Je lui souris en remerciement.

« On va devoir certainement supprimer la chambre d'amis pour la transformer en chambre à bébé numéro 2. Pour ce qui est des habits, pas besoin je réutiliserai ceux de William surtout ceux de bébé. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient beaucoup usés. » Nous continuâmes à discuter des choses que le bébé aurait besoin ou pas.

Elles me quittèrent lorsque le repas fut servi. Je mangeai rapidement. Jacob arriva au moment où je repoussai la tablette sur roulette. Je lui tendis les bras en restant assise dans le lit.

« Ho Jacob. » dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. Il accouru jusqu'à moi. « Je te demande pardon. »

«Je suis là. Tout va bien ma puce. A partir de maintenant, tu vas te reposer et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à maintenir notre bébé au chaud jusqu'au bout. »

« Mais William… »

« On trouvera une façon pour que vous puissiez vous voir. Mais Bella, c'est presque dangereux que vous soyez physiquement ensemble. Toi, tu aurais pu perdre le bébé et William se rend malade de te voir comme ça. Il croyait qu'il t'avait transmis sa maladie. Je vous veux tous les trois en pleine forme quand William s'en saura sorti. S'il te plaît Bella. » J'avais les yeux embués.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut. » Il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et quelque part c'était le cas. Nous nous couchâmes sur le côté et Jacob derrière moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à plonger dans le sommeil.

Nous étions à quelques jours de Noël. Les médecins avaient donné leur accord afin que William puisse passer les fêtes avec nous. Jacob avait été cherché le sapin et le décora avec Seth. Je surveillai leur avancée depuis le canapé en leur donnant des conseils. Nous avions réussi à communiquer William et moi malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Jasper avait acheté un ordinateur portable avec webcam. Du coup on se parlait en direct. Je lui montrais de temps en temps mon ventre. William avait sauté de joie quand il apprit qu'il aura un petit frère. J'avais attendu que l'échographe me le certifie pour le lui annoncer. Ma mère avait fait également le voyage jusqu'à la Push avec Phil. Quand elle me vit, elle se rua vers moi en larmes. Elle n'avait pas revu William depuis qu'on avait découvert sa maladie. J'avais peur de sa réaction.

Jacob et William devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Leah et Nahuel devaient faire la route avec eux. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Ma mère m'obligea à m'assoir car je n'arrêtai pas de faire les cents pas. Phil était à mes côtés et me surveillait tout en regardant un match à la télé. Quand j'entendis une voiture s'arrêtait, je bondis jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Jacob sortait de la voiture ainsi que Leah et Nahuel. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit William délicatement qui dormait. Je me poussai afin de les laisser passer et fermai la porte.

Jacob s'avança jusqu'à la chambre de William, je le rejoignis et l'aidai à enlever son blouson son bonnet, ses chaussures. Nous le laissâmes avec ses habits mais le recouvrâmes avec une couverture. Je passai une main sur son crâne chauve. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Jacob se déplaça dans mon dos et me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient sous mon ventre et ses pouces le caressaient. Je sentais des sortes de bulles dans mon utérus. Je savais que c'était mon bébé qui remuait. Nous laissâmes William se reposer pendant que nous retournions dans le salon.

Ma mère était en pleurs dans les bras de Phil. Seth, Leah et Nahuel s'étaient retirés dans la cuisine. Ils mangeaient avec nous tout comme mon père, Sue et Billy. D'ailleurs ils arrivèrent cinq minutes après Jacob. Sue, Leah et moi préparâmes à manger. Enfin Sue et Leah préparèrent à manger, je ne faisais que donnait les assiettes déjà prêtes. Le repas se passa calmement. De temps en temps Jacob et moi à tour de rôle allions voir William. Mais ce fut Jacob qui le ramena avec nous quand on était au dessert. Sue avait mis une assiette au four qu'elle sortit immédiatement.

Nous regardâmes William manger lentement sur les genoux de son père. Mon père et Billy faisaient le clown pour le divertir. Et ça fonctionnait assez bien. Il avait eu trois ans au début du mois. Je n'avais pas pu lui rendre visite. J'avais donné à Jacob un gâteau que j'avais fait en espérant qu'il puisse en manger. Jacob avait laissé le portable de l'hôpital allumé toute l'après-midi pour que je puisse le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux et souffler ses bougies. Comme à chaque fois ses moments sont magiques et poignants en même temps. Le voir mais ne pas le toucher ou l'embrasser m'étaient très pénibles.

« Alors William, tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi? » demanda Seth quand William eut fini de manger.

« Maman » fut tout ce qu'il dit et il me tendit ses bras. Je le pris contre moi et le portai jusqu'au canapé. Je l'allongeai alors que je m'agenouillai au sol et l'embrassai sur tout le visage ce qui le fit rire. Je lui soulevai son pull et son sous-pull et lui fit des baisers péteurs sur son ventre. Ce qui le fit gigoter et rire.

« Arrête maman » Je me redressai et le serrai contre moi.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri »

« Toi aussi maman. Je peux toucher? » Il désigna mon ventre. Je m'assis à côté de lui et relevai mon pull. Il avait la main fraiche. Au début il ne fit que le frôler des bouts des doigts puis posa sa main sur le haut de mon ventre. Je le regardai en souriant.

« Quand je le vois ? »

« Encore trois bons mois. Quand les arbres auront des fleurs mon chéri. »

« C'est long »

« Oui, mais après tu pourras jouer avec lui pas au début parce qu'il dormira beaucoup mais quand il sera plus grand comme toi, vous vous amuserez dans le jardin. »

« Il sera malade comme moi ? » Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes mais je les ravalai. Je ne voulais pas que William me voit pleurer.

« Non, mon chéri, il ne sera pas malade et d'ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas la lui transmettre. Tu pourras être avec lui autant que tu le voudras. » J'essayai de le rassurer et moi avec. « Dans deux jours le père Noël va venir. J'espère que tu as fait ta liste. » Je savais que c'était le cas mais je voulais changer de sujet.

« Oui et c'est Esmé qui l'a envoyé au papa Noël. Il l'a eu, tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre, il ne pourrait pas oublier un enfant aussi courageux que toi. J'espère que le salon sera assez grand. » Ma mère nous rejoignit.

« Tu as mis quoi sur ta liste ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. » William énonça tous les jouets qu'il aimerait. Je regardai Jacob et haussai les sourcils. Je suis sûre que certains des jouets lui ont été soufflés. Il détourna le regard et se mêla à la conversation de nos pères. William et moi restâmes sur le canapé tout l'après midi à regarder des dessins animés. Il fit une petite sieste, sa tête posée sur mes cuisses et contre mon ventre. Je lui caressais ses bras et son dos.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, on fit manger William avant nous et nous le couchâmes quand on eut fini de manger. Il nous raconta toutes les bêtises qu'Emmett faisait à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs plusieurs fois Carlisle dut le gronder.

Le lendemain, Jacob et William jouèrent à des jeux de construction alors que je préparai le repas de midi mais aussi celui du soir. La meute vint à tour de rôle rendre visite à William. Emily qui était dans le même état que moi me précédait d'un mois. Nous discutâmes ensemble de nos grossesses ainsi que de l'accouchement. Audrey et Claire nous rejoignirent alors que les garçons s'occupaient de William. J'étais en train de préparer la dinde pour ce soir quand Audrey partit en courant. Claire la suivit ainsi d'Embry. Nous nous regardâmes avec Emily et allâmes rejoindre Audrey.

« Ca suffit maintenant, dès que les fêtes seront passées, je t'emmène chez le médecin. »

« Embry » supplia Audrey

« Non, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, ça fait trois semaines que tu es malade. » Il sortit de la salle de bain en laissant Audrey en pleurs. Je le regardai partir et me tournai vers Jacob. Je lui désignai Embry et mon ventre après. Il dut comprendre mon message et ouvrit en grand les yeux. Il suivit Embry dehors. J'espérai qu'il lui ouvre l'esprit. Je rejoignis les filles dans la salle de bain.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Emily

« Huit semaines » répondit Audrey

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que Jacob a compris ce que vous vivez. Auprès tout il est passé par là au début de ma première grossesse. »

« Embry … »

« Embry acceptera parce que tu es toute sa vie. »

« On n'en a jamais parlé. »

« Ben, il va falloir maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, un bébé ? » Embry nous fit toutes sursauter. Audrey hocha la tête. En trois enjambées, il fut auprès d'elle et la souleva pour l'embrasser. Je retournai dans le salon comme Emily et Claire. Jacob me rejoignit avec William dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi elle est malade Aurrey ? » me demanda William. Je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet.

« Ne te fait pas de soucis pour Audrey, mon chéri. Elle n'est pas malade. En fait elle est comme maman. Elle a un petit bébé qui grandit dans son ventre. C'est pour ça qu'elle a couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

« Toi, Emy, Aurrey et après ce sera qui ? » Malgré moi, je me retournai vers Claire.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? » me demanda-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules

« Pour rien. » Elle plissa les yeux.

« C'est vrai, c'est toi qui va avoir un bébé après maman, Emy et Aurrey. » Quil recracha le contenu de son verre. Sam lui tapait le dos en riant alors que Claire rougissait.

« Ce n'est pas encore prévu. » répondit celle-ci en regardant ses doigts. Hum, à mon avis c'est Quil qui ne veut pas.

« Tu sais mon chéri, il y a aussi Kim et Jared, Rachel et Paul, Leah et Nahuel. » dis-je pour détourner son attention de Claire. « Mais une chose est sûre, c'est toi qui sera le plus grand de tous les enfants.» Un grand sourire barra son visage. Je me remis au travail. Audrey et Embry revinrent parmi nous. Embry portait plus Audrey qu'autre chose. Ils nous quittèrent rapidement.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement excepté les fois où William demandé aux couples s'ils allaient avoir un bébé comme moi. Du coup tout le monde sut pour Audrey et Embry. Les Cullen étaient invités ce soir même s'il ne mangeait rien. On expliqua à ma mère et Phil qu'ils avaient eu un repas plutôt à l'hôpital et qu'ils ne mangeraient pas.

Ils arrivèrent à vingt heures. Nous avions déjà commencé l'apéritif. Enfin, moi je buvais que du jus de fruit. Je fis la bise à tous sauf un qui n'était pas présent. Je me tournai vers Rosalie mais elle me prit de vitesse.

« Il nous rejoindra plus tard. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je restai perplexe. Sue, Leah et moi apportèrent les plats à table. Les Cullen restèrent debout autour de la table. Les femmes étaient près de moi pour mieux voir William. Les hommes étaient près de Billy et Charlie et discutaient de sport. Un bruit sourd provenant de dehors nous fit taire. Nous entendîmes tous :

« HO, HO, HO » William qui était silencieux fut le premier à réagir et à courir vers la porte. Je me retournai vers Rosalie qui souriait tendrement.

« Papa Noël » cria William. Je me tournai vers mon fils. Effectivement le père Noël était bien à notre porte. Je me levai et allai rejoindre William. Je le poussai contre mes jambes pour que le père Noël puisse entrer. William le regardait passer avec des étoiles dans les yeux et sa bouche grande ouverte. Le père noël laissa tomber sa hotte sur le sol et refit :

« HO, HO, HO. Alors c'est toi le petit William. » Je pense que mon fils avait dû perdre sa voix car il hocha de la tête.

« Tu m'as envoyé une jolie lettre dis-moi. » Le père Noël sortit de sa poche une lettre qui devait être celle de William au vu de la réaction de mon fils. William regarda Esmé qui lui sourit. Il s'avança vers le père Noël timidement.

« Et si on regardait ce qu'il y a dans ma hotte. Tu veux ?» William hocha frénétiquement sa tête. Le père Noël défit le nœud qui tenait le drap fermé. Les yeux de William s'écarquillèrent davantage. Il poussa un léger cri puis courut vers les cadeaux.

« Attends petit bonhomme, il y en a pour tout le monde.» Le papa Noël énonça au fur et à mesure les prénoms inscrits sur les paquets. Tout le monde reçut quelques choses. Je regardai Jacob avec les larmes aux yeux. Même le bébé que je portai nommé bébé n°2 eut son cadeau. William déchirait le papier accompagné par des rires et des cris. A chaque cadeau, il projetait ce qu'il ferait avec.

« Whaou, maman regarde une Wii comme celle de Mett. Je suis déçu. Il n'est pas là. » Je regardai le père Noël qui me fit un clin d'œil. Bien sûr qu'Emmett était avec nous mais déguisé.

« William, je n'ai encore rien entendu.» William me regarda en essayant de comprendre. Il sauta dans les bras du père Noël et l'embrassa.

« Merci, merci, merci Papa Noël »

« De rien petit bonhomme. Allez, il faut que je file, il y a encore beaucoup d'enfants qui attendent leurs cadeaux. » William le lâcha et pris l'un de ses nombreux cadeaux pour le montrer à son père. Je raccompagnai le père Noël à la porte.

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je

« Ne me remercie pas, Bella. » J'entourai sa taille de mes bras, enfin j'essayai parce qu'entre mon ventre et celui du père Noël, il était difficile de faire le tour.

« Je dois partir pour mieux revenir. » fit Emmett. Je le lâchai mais lui fis signe de descendre. Je lui déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci » Il me sourit et passa la porte.

« HO, HO, HO » William releva la tête et lui fit de grands signes en guise d'au revoir. Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers lui.

« Alors, je vois que le père Noël t'a gâté. »

« OOOOUUUUIIIIII » Je secouai la tête désespérément et me tournai vers les Cullen. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé me souriaient. Elles savaient que si je le pouvais je les réprimanderai. On tapa à nouveau à la porte. Je l'ouvris et fis entrer Emmett.

« MMMEEETTTTT » cria mon fils en accourant vers lui.

« Et coucou toi. » Il le souleva et lui fit faire l'avion.

« Emmett, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vomisse ce qu'il vient de manger. » le prévins-je. Il déposa William au sol mais mon fils refusa de le lâcher et le tira vers sa pile de jouets. Il lui montra la Wii.

« Tu peux la mette à la télé pour jouer. » Emmett fit ce que mon fils lui demanda et ils jouèrent ensemble avec Jacob et Jasper. Je rejoignis les femmes et leur dis :

« C'est à se demander qui s'éclate le plus. » Elles partirent à rire.

Nous restâmes ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. William au bout d'une demi-heure commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Jacob et moi l'emmenâmes dans sa chambre. Je lui mis son pyjama et le fis allonger dans son lit. Je le couvris de sa couette et lui donnai son doudou.

« Maman » Je lui souris en lui caressant son crâne.

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Lis-moi une histoie.»

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire?» Le repris-je

« Oui »

« D'accord » Jacob me tendis un livre. Le petit poucet. Je l'ouvris et l'entamai. William s'endormit au bout de la quatrième page. Je refermai le livre et l'embrassai sur son front. Jacob fit la même chose et nous sortîmes sans un bruit. Nous poussâmes la porte mais sans la fermer. Nous retournâmes auprès des autres. Les hommes regardaient un match de baseball alors que les femmes étaient assises à la table. Sue et ma mère avaient une tasse devant elle. Je les rejoignis et nous papotâmes tranquillement. Un bâillement me fit prendre conscience de mon état de fatigue.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller te coucher Bella » me fit remarquer ma mère.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de vous voir ces derniers temps. Je voudrais profiter.»

« Peut être mais tu dois en priorité te reposer » intervint Jacob. Il tira ma chaise et me souleva dans ses bras.

« Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. » grondai-je « Bonne nuit. » dis-je à l'assemblée.

« On va partir nous aussi. Nous avons accompli notre mission.» Les Cullen se levèrent et s'habillèrent pour donner le change. Je pus leur faire la bise malgré Jacob qui me portait toujours. Ils sortirent avec des au revoir.

« Nous aussi, on y va. Je dois ramener Billy chez lui. »

« D'accord papa. A demain. »

« Repose toi bien et à demain Bella. Joyeux Noël. » Il me fit la bise et sortit en poussant la chaise roulante de Billy. Il ne restait plus que ma mère et Phil qui en profitèrent pour se retirer dans la chambre d'amis. Jacob nous emmena dans notre chambre. Il me déposa sur notre lit et alla fermer la porte. Quand il revint vers moi, son comportement changea. Il enleva ses habits avant de m'aider à me dévêtir. Il se coucha sur moi alors que nous étions en sous-vêtements.

« Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais j'aimerai te souhaiter Noël comme il se doit. » Sa bouche erra le long de mon cou avant de descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il repoussa le tissu de mon carcan afin d'avoir accès à mon sein sans barrière. Il aspira mon téton entre les lèvres pendant qu'avec sa main il faisait rouler l'autre toujours prisonnier du tissu. Il léchait, mordillait et tirait sans me laisser de répit.

« Jacob » haletai-je

« Chut, nous sommes pas seuls à la maison. » répondit-il avant de reprendre son assaut sur mon autre sein. Il me souleva afin de défaire mon soutien-gorge qu'il jeta au sol. Sa bouche resta coller à mon mamelon durant toute l'opération. Une de ses mains descendit sur mon ventre et alla rejoindre mon intimité en écartant ma culotte. Il me fit ouvrir mes cuisses à l'aide des siennes et me pénétra d'un doigt suivi rapidement par un deuxième. Je plaquai un coussin sur ma bouche pour éviter que mes cris soient entendus.

Jacob se retira et pendant un instant je n'avais plus aucun contact avec sa peau. Je soulevai le coussin et le vis assis sur ses talons en train de me regarder. Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration rapide. Mon ventre commençait à être proéminent. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches et tirèrent sur ma culotte pour me l'enlever. Je levai légèrement mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il fit remonter mon dessous le long de mes jambes qu'il avait posées sur son épaule. Elle partit rejoindre mon haut.

Il se saisit de mes jambes et les écarta. Je me retrouvai complétement exposée. Apparemment la vue lui plaisait, le son qu'il émit n'était pas humain. Son grognement me donna des frissons. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il plongea sur mon centre avec une rapidité telle que je ne le vis pas bouger. Par contre sa bouche se fit pressante. Il me léchait de bas en haut avec des mouvements réguliers. Puis il enfonça sa langue dans mon antre. Je plaquai à nouveau le coussin sur moi pour laisser mes cris sortir.

Ses mains qui maintenaient mes jambes me lâchèrent. Une se posa sur mon pubis et son pouce décrivait des cercles sur mon paquet de nerfs alors que l'autre se faufila entre mes fesses et caressa ma petite entrée avant de la pénétrer avec un doigt. Jacob se fit intraitable. Il ne me laissa aucune seconde pour souffler. J'explosai rapidement en un orgasme des plus intenses. Il avala tout mon jus jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes esprits. Il remonta vers moi mais en se mettant sur le côté à cause de mon ventre.

Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne et je pus me goûter. Nous gémîmes ensemble. Jacob avait repris un de mes seins dans sa main qu'il triturait. Il se plaça dans mon dos et m'attira contre son torse. On se retrouvait dans la position de la petite cuillère. Il fit passer ma jambe droite au-dessus des siennes et vint se frotter contre mon centre. Je ramenai l'oreiller conte ma bouche. Il se décala et s'enfonça en moi. Il était doux et attentionné. Il dut faire quelques va et vient pour me pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Il fit glisser son bras sous mon cou. De cette manière il pouvait de sa main gauche jouer avec mon sein pendant que l'autre agaçait mon clitoris gonflé.

Il reprit ses mouvements lents mais profonds. Je lâchai l'oreiller pour me tenir au bras de Jacob. Je plaquai ma bouche contre afin d'étouffer tous les sons que j'émettais. Quand mes parois se resserrent en l'emprisonnant en moi, je le mordis. Il accéléra mes coups de rein afin de jouir à son tour. Sa tête était dans mon cou et ses dents me grignotaient. Son grognement provoqua un autre orgasme en même temps que le sien.

Nous restâmes accrocher l'un à l'autre jusqu'à retrouver notre lucidité. Il se retira de moi et s'affala sur le dos. Je relevai la tête afin qu'il puisse le récupérer. Je me retournai et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je posai ma tête sur son torse.

« Joyeux Noël, ma puce. » Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. Je sentis la couette être posée sur moi avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

**Alors qui a aimé voir Emmett en père Noël ? Moi je le trouve parfait pour ce rôle.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ton com, j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 51

POV Bella

Une voix me tira de mon sommeil.

« Maman ? » J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon fils devant moi.

« William ? Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » Je regardai le réveil et vis qu'il était que 6h30.

« J'ai faim. » Je n'avais plus l'habitude de me lever si tôt. En plus j'étais nue sous la couette.

« D'accord. » Je secouai Jacob.

« Hum ? »

« William est avec nous et il a faim. » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par-dessus moi.

« Et coucou toi. » William commençait à se dandiner.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi »

« OK, viens avec moi fiston, je t'y emmène. » Le temps que William fasse le tour du lit, Jacob avait remis son caleçon et l'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me levai beaucoup moins rapidement que mes hommes et me mis en pyjama. Je les rejoignais dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en train d'établir le menu du petit déjeuner.

« Ça sera quoi au menu ? »

« Des crêpes et du jus de fruit. » annonça Jacob

« Pas de lait ? » demandai-je

« Plus tard. » fit William

« Bon dans ce cas, c'est parti pour les crêpes. » William et Jacob se tapèrent la main. Jacob mit en route la cafetière pendant que je sortais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Comme d'habitude, Jacob se tenait à mes côtés et intervenait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que ça pouvait être risqué. Il préparait la pâte au fouet pendant que je versai les ingrédients. Quand elle fut prête, Jacob sortit la poêle et je me mis à les faire cuire. J'utilisai une spatule pour les tourner dans la poêle et les poser dans l'assiette.

A chaque fois qu'une crêpe était faite, elle disparaissait. Je demandai toutefois à William de ne pas manger trop vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vomisse parce que son estomac n'aurait pas supporté trop de nourriture.

Par contre, je fus étonné que William ne soit pas allé au pied du sapin pour regarder les cadeaux. Je me tournai vers Jacob et regardai ensuite le sapin. Il comprit ma question et fit non de la tête. Il se leva et se pencha vers moi.

« Il n'a rien vu. Je le portai en entrant dans la pièce et le mis dos au sapin. Comme ça ta mère partagera ce moment avec nous. » Je me redressai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai.

« Merci. » dis-je contre ses lèvres. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis reprit sa place à la table non sans avoir pris quelques crêpes au passage.

Ma mère et Phil nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Apparemment le père Noël a oublié de tout te donner hier soir. » fit ma mère. William se tourna si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber de la chaise. Mon cœur loupa un battement mais Jacob réagit si vite que je ne pus voir son mouvement. Jacob fit descendre William de la chaise et suivit celui-ci jusqu'au sapin. Il l'aida à déballer les paquets mais l'empêcha de le faire quand le cadeau était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il laissa William avec ses nouveaux jouets et vint vers moi avec un petit paquet. Il me tendit en me soufflant un joyeux Noël. J'enlevai le papier et trouvai un écrin que j'ouvris. Une paire de boucles d'oreille était présentée. Elles étaient magnifiques. Ils y avaient deux anneaux qui s'entrelaçaient l'un autour de l'autre. Le premier était en or doré alors que le second était en or blanc. J'attrapai Jacob par son poignet et le tirai vers moi. Il se pencha et je pus l'embrasser à ma guise.

Je sentis qu'on me tirait sur le bas de pyjama et dus rompre mon étreinte. William me montra une boîte de Playmobile.

« Maman, tu peux jouer avec moi ? » Je lui souris et le suivis jusqu'au canapé. Il me tendit une figurine qui était la princesse. William jouait le chevalier sur son cheval. Jacob vint jouer avec nous et interpréta le méchant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés ainsi en toute sérénité.

L'après-midi après la sieste de William nous sortîmes tous ensemble. Mon père et Sue s'étaient joints à nous. Nous nous promenâmes sur la plage de la Push. Je sais que ce n'était très recommandé pour William mais je pensais pour lui comme pour moi, que l'on avait besoin de cette sortie pour notre moral. Jacob le porta tout le temps sur ses épaules. William en était plus que ravi. Nous rentrâmes pour le goûter. Je fis du chocolat chaud pour William et moi alors que les autres prenaient un café ou du thé. William et moi regardâmes la télé ensemble. Il aimait beaucoup Cars. Je dus m'assoupir car on me secoua pour m'annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Je m'en voulus de cette sieste. Car il ne me restait que peu de temps avant que William reparte pour l'hôpital. Quand j'eus rejoint la cuisine, William était en pyjama et avait pris une douche.

« Hum, qui t'a aidé à te laver? » demandai-je à William à en l'embrassant.

« J'ai pris un bain avec papa. On s'est lavé ensemble. » Je voyais comment William était fier. Je me tournai vers Jacob et soulevai un sourcil.

« Vraiment » fit Jacob. Je lui souris et allai l'embrasser. Jacob me fit assoir pendant que Sue et lui mettaient la table. Je me laissai faire et parlai avec William. Il me raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le bain et m'expliqua même comment on pouvait faire des bulles avec la bouche. Je souris tout le temps de son bavardage jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit pleine.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je pris sur moi William quand on fut au dessert. Il commençait à bailler. Je le berçai dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Jacob me le prit et nous allâmes le coucher dans son lit. Demain sera vraiment difficile pour nous, de le laisser repartir. Nous nous couchâmes tous de bonne heure. Faut-il dire que la promenade en plein air m'avait tout de même fatiguée. Jacob me serra contre lui et je m'endormis, bercée par sa respiration.

« Maman ? » J'ouvris les yeux sans être réveillée pour autant.

« Hum ? »

«J'ai fait un cauchemar. » J'écartai les draps et le fis monter dans notre lit. Il m'escalada et s'installa entre Jacob et moi. Je me tournai pour être face à William et lui caressai les cheveux afin de l'aider à retrouver son sommeil. Moi-même je me rendormis rapidement après lui.

J'entendis chuchoter autour de moi mais ne comprenais ce qui se disait. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et trouvai William, penché au-dessus de moi.

« Hé! Coucou toi »

« Coucou maman » Il se jeta contre moi. Heureusement qu'il était sur le côté, il évita mon ventre. Il déposa plusieurs bisous sur ma joue pendant que je le serrai contre moi. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il était déjà habillé comme Jacob d'ailleurs.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque 8h00. » Dans moins d'une heure, je devrais regarder William partir. Les larmes me montèrent. Jacob me fit les gros yeux pour que je prenne sur moi.

« Vous avez mangé ? » demandai-je quand je fus certaine que ma voix ne me trahirait pas.

« Non » fit William

« Comment ça non ? » Je regardai Jacob avec mécontentement.

« Ben, je voulais que tu me fasses à manger. » répondit William.

« Ha je vois et que voudrais-tu ? »

« Des pancakes avec du sirop dessus. »

« Petit gourmand » dis-je ne lui faisant des chatouilles. Il commença à se débattre et me donna un coup dans mon ventre. Jacob réagit immédiatement et prit William dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien mon chéri, j'ai juste envie de faire pipi. » Je refusai de lui dire qu'il m'avait fait mal. Je ne voulais pas voir de larmes coulées jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Je me relevai doucement et fis ma petite routine du matin. J'arrivai dans la cuisine et je vis que tous les ingrédients étaient déjà sortis et les ustensiles aussi. Je souris en secouant la tête et me mis au travail avec l'aide de Jacob et de William. En fait je n'ai fait que mesurer les ingrédients. William assis sur la table les versait dans le saladier et Jacob battait avec le fouet. Je fus très surprise que la cuisine reste propre.

Ma mère et Phil arrivèrent au moment où je finissais de cuire la pâte. On mangea tous ensemble tout en plaisantant. Quand on eut fini Phil et Jacob débarrassèrent la table pendant que William et moi triâmes les jouets qu'il voulait emporter. Nos regards et nos sourires exprimaient la même chose. La tristesse de devoir nous séparer. Je pris William contre moi et lui dis :

« D'ici quelques mois, on sera de nouveau réunis et plus rien nous séparera. D'accord ? » Il hocha la tête et me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime tellement mon chéri. »

« Moi aussi maman. » Mes larmes coulèrent malgré mes efforts pour les retenir. Mais je continuai à lui parler:

« On continuera à se parler par l'ordinateur. Et puis on ne verra pas le temps passait. Emmett va venir te voir toujours autant ainsi qu'Esmé et Rosalie. Puis il y a Leah et Nahuel aussi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul mon chéri, jamais. » finis-je par dire avant que ma voix se casse. Je sentis aussi mon cou être mouillé, et je savais que mon fils pleurait également. Je le reculai pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

« Maman sera toujours avec toi par la pensée. A chaque instant. » J'essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces et lui embrassai le front.

« On finit de voir ce que tu veux emmener ? » Il hocha à nouveau la tête et nous nous remîmes à préparer ses affaires.

9h00 arriva trop vite à mon goût et Jacob prit William dans ses bras pour le porter à la voiture. J'embrassai mon fils et m'accrochai à lui. Charlie dut intervenir et me tirer contre lui pour que Jacob puisse l'emmener. Quand la porte se ferma, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre la cuisine afin de le voir le plus longtemps possible. Jacob et William faisaient le trajet avec Leah et Nahuel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul à son retour. La voiture s'éloigna et emmena une partie de moi.

Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner d'abord, puis des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. Je crus entendre qu'on m'appelait mais ne pus répondre. Je sentis qu'on m'attrapa un bras puis mes jambes cédèrent sous moi avant que le noir m'envahisse.

POV Edward

On était tous à Forks et les anciennes habitudes qu'on avait prises dans cette maison reprenaient le pas sur nos activités. J'étais au piano, Alice et Rosalie devant l'ordinateur en train de refaire leur garde-robe. Jasper et Emmett devant la télé en regardant un match, Carlisle avec un livre et Esmé sur des plans. Comme à chaque fois qu'Alice a une vision, je vois son corps se raidir avant même que les premières images ne lui parviennent. Je m'arrêtai de jouer et me concentrer sur ce qu'Alice voyait.

_Bella allant jusqu'à une fenêtre et regardant dehors. Son père la suivait et la prise par le bras en l'appelant puis la chute de Bella au sol alors que Charlie essayait de la retenir pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Le reste se précipita Carlisle partant chez Bella avec sa trousse avec Jasper et Alice, moi vers l'hôpital._

La vision s'arrêta. J'étais debout sans que je m'en rende compte. Jasper s'était également levé en sentant notre stress.

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« C'est imminent. »

« Carlisle » appelai-je. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau. Il s'était levé.

« Bella ne va pas bien, elle va faire un malaise. » Au moment où il attrapait sa trousse, son téléphona sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Carlisle ? »

« C'est bien moi. »

« C'est Charlie Swan, Bella vient de s'effondrer. »

« Charlie, j'arrive, n'essayez pas de la bouger. Surveillez sa respiration jusqu'à mon arrivée. Où êtes vous ? »

« Chez Bella et Jacob. »

« J'arrive. » Carlisle raccrocha.

« Va à l'hôpital, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Nous sortîmes du bureau.

« On vient avec toi. » dit Alice « Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais on doit venir. »

« Très bien, mais vous devrez m'obéir. » Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se précipiter vers la frontière. Rosalie, Esmé et Emmett s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon.

« On vous tient au courant. » Je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital en déployant mon don pour passer inaperçu.

POV Alice

Nous courrions le plus rapidement possible et franchîmes la frontière en appelant les Quileutes. Nous continuâmes à courir jusqu'à ce qu'un loup nous rattrape suivit de trois autres. Nous lui expliquâmes la situation et ils nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à chez Bella.

« Vous attendez ici. Je dois vérifier comment elle va. » Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Même si toutes les ouvertures étaient fermées nous entendions parfaitement ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Carlisle

« Jacob venait de partir avec William, Leah et Nahuel pour le raccompagner à l'hôpital. Bella voulut regarder par la fenêtre pour le voir partir mais quand ils furent partis elle resta là. Je l'ai appelé puis pris le bras pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir sur le canapé mais elle est tombée de tout son poids. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. »

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un certain temps jusqu'au moment où la mère de Bella nous vit et se mit à hurler. Avec les loups autour de moi, je n'avais plus aucune vision. Je ne pus prévoir la réaction de Renée. Jasper se mit face à elle et avec son empathie, il la calma en un rien de temps. Phil allait réagir lui aussi mais Jasper anticipa.

« Charlie, s'il vous plaît pourriez-vous vous occuper de Renée et Phil. Je crois qu'ils viennent de voir les loups dehors. » On entendit des pas et Renée et Phil disparurent. Charlie leur expliquait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

« C'est pas bon » ajouta Carlisle si bas pour que nous seuls puissions entendre.

« Charlie, je vais devoir porter Bella pour l'allonger sur son lit. Il faut absolument qu'elle soit au repos. Est-ce que Jasper et Alice peuvent rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » La porte s'ouvrit et nous avançâmes. Sue nous salua avec un mouvement de la tête mais son visage était crispé par l'anxiété. Elle se tourna vers les loups et leur fit signe avant de refermer derrière nous. Jasper envoya une vague de calme dans toute la maison. Les épaules de Sue se relaxèrent. Nous suivîmes Carlisle jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Charlie était debout dans un coin pour ne pas gêner pendant que Carlisle écrivait un message sur son téléphone tout en nous disant.

« Sa tension est trop haute. Elle est de 16.2. »

« Les risques ? » Je savais que Charlie ne percevait pas notre dialogue parce que nos lèvres bougeaient trop vite et nos voix étaient trop basses.

« Tout dépend. Au mieux, Bella reste allitée jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse et sous une bonne surveillance médicale. Et elle et le bébé iront bien. Si ça se passe pas aussi bien, le bébé peut avoir des problèmes de croissance et Bella aura des soucis de santé. Au plus mal, ils décèdent tous les deux ce qui bien sûr je ne permettrai pas. »

Je me plongeai immédiatement dans mes visions mais je ne voyais que le court terme. Bella toujours allongée avec son ventre rond. Je sortis mon téléphone et partis dans le salon vers Sue.

« Excusez-moi ? » Elle se retourna pour me faire face. « Auriez-vous le numéro de téléphone de Leah? Je voudrais la prévenir de l'état de Bella. »

« Bien sûr » Elle me le donna et je repartis dans la chambre de Bella. Je n'avais pas encore atteint sa chambre qu'elle se réveilla.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé … » répéta-t-elle. Jasper agit et nous vîmes le corps de Bella se détendre alors qu'elle refermait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je préfère la mettre en état de somnolence plus tôt qu'elle devienne hystérique. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle arrivera à faire face avec tous les soucis qu'elle se fait. »

« Comment-ça la mettre en état de somnolence ?» Je m'approchai de Charlie et lui parlai calmement.

« Charlie, Jasper a le don d'empathie. Il peut ressentir toutes les émotions que les gens portent en eux comme il peut les modifier. C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il agit sur les émotions de Bella afin qu'elle ne souffre pas à cause de tout le stress qu'elle subit dû à la situation. Petit à petit Jasper va l'aider à se réveiller et à rester calme pour qu'elle et le bébé soient en pleine santé. » Il hocha la tête mais resta attentif à sa fille.

J'écris un premier message à Leah :

« Surtout ne réagit pas à ce message ni au prochain, Jacob ne doit pas savoir avant que William soit installé dans sa chambre. » J'attendis une minute afin qu'elle se prépare à jouer la comédie.

« Bella a fait un malaise dû à une trop haute tension artérielle. Actuellement, elle est couchée et Jasper la maintient au calme. » Je reçus rapidement un texto :

« Le bébé ? » Je répondis immédiatement

« Son cœur bat toujours aussi régulièrement. »

« Entendu, je ferai repartir Jacob par la forêt. »

« On l'attendra chez lui. » ajoutai-je avant de ranger le téléphone. Carlisle pendant ce temps vérifia sa tension qui resta la même. On frappa quelques minutes plus tard et Charlie sortit pour savoir qui s'était. Malheureusement, je ne perçus pas à temps sa réaction.

POV Edward

Je tapai à la porte de chez Bella et attendis qu'on m'ouvre. J'avais emmené avec moi tout ce que Carlisle m'avait demandé. Heureusement que j'avais pris le sac à dos avant de partir. J'avais l'impression de revivre la naissance de William. Sue m'ouvra la porte et se poussa pour me permettre d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » hurla Charlie en fonça droit sur moi. Je vis dans son esprit les images de Bella portait par Sam, puis le médecin l'ausculter, l'état catatonique qui suivit puis la dépression de plusieurs mois avant qu'elle n'aille voir Jacob. J'évitai à temps le coup de poing que Charlie m'envoya. Pas que j'aurai eu mal mais pour Charlie c'était certain.

« Charlie arrête » crièrent Sue et Renée.

« Il est hors de question qu'il refasse du mal à Bella » beugla-t-il alors que Phil l'entourait de ses bras pour l'empêcher de me frapper.

« Je ne veux aucun mal à votre fille et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai quitté.» Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella où se trouvait Carlisle.

« Tiens, j'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé. L'hypertension, tu es sûr ? » Je savais que Carlisle ne se trompe rarement sur un diagnostic.

« Tension à 16.2 quand je suis arrivé. Je viens de la reprendre et elle n'a pas baissé malgré Jasper. » Je regardai celui-ci qui était concentré sur Bella. Et je pus constater qu'il la maintenait avec une poigne de fer.

« On va attendre l'arrivée de Jacob pour la réveiller. Je pense qu'il arrivera avoir une certaine influence positive sur elle. » Puis il ajouta par la pensée: « Je suis désolé pour toi Edward mais je pense qu'il est préférable que tu attendes dehors. Si Bella vient à se réveiller malgré Jasper, j'ai peur de sa réaction. » Depuis que je l'avais quitté, je n'avais jamais plus été aussi près d'elle qu'à cet instant. Un désir trop intense pour le ravaler me fit avancer et me pencher au-dessus d'elle. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et lui chuchota ses quelques mots :

« Souviens-toi, tu m'as promis de prendre soin de toi. Puis tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant tu as une famille. » Je me redressai et partis. J'avais encore le goût de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Je courus plusieurs centaines de mètres avec un loup à mes côtés.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ?_ » me demanda le loup par la pensée. Je pouvais entendre son inquiétude et son attachement à Bella. Il était le fils de Sue. Pour lui, elle représentait une seconde sœur. Je lui répondis le plus honnêtement possible :

« Elle fait de l'hypertension. D'où son malaise de tout à l'heure. »

_« Et le bébé ? »_

« Pour le moment, il va bien. »

_« Pour le moment ? »_

« L'hypertension peut entrainer un mauvais échange au niveau du placenta et une mauvaise croissance pour le bébé. »

_« C'est grave, alors ? »_

« Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, mais sous une bonne surveillance médicale. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? »_

« Si elle est toujours aussi têtue, je serai d'avis pour qu'elle ne reste jamais seule. »

_« Je pense que c'est facilement réalisable entre ma mère et Billy puis il y a Emily aussi qui pourrait lui rendre visite souvent. Elle est également enceinte de six mois. »_ Je lui souris et replongeai dans l'esprit de Carlisle. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Je restais ici en discutant avec Seth et écoutant Carlisle et ainsi que la meute pendant quelques heures jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau loup complètement affolé, Jacob. Je me suis mis devant Seth pour que Jacob puisse me voir.

« Jacob écoute-moi » L'attention de chaque loup se reporta sur les pensées de Seth. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. Le bébé se porte bien, son rythme cardiaque est resté et bat toujours régulièrement. Bella a eu un petit malaise. De laisser partir William lui a procuré beaucoup d'angoisse. Elle va bien maintenant. Jasper est auprès d'elle et la garde au calme en attendant ton retour. Il y a juste un point noir qui est la tension de Bella. Elle est trop élevée. Certainement qu'elle va devoir rester alitée jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse mais ça s'arrête là. »

« _Pourquoi à chaque fois que les bonnes choses arrivent, tout dérape derrière_. » Je compris que Jacob était lui aussi au bout du rouleau. Il devait porter sa famille à bout de bras et la charge ne faisait que s'alourdir.

« Jacob, il ne reste tout au plus quatre mois à tenir. Ne baisse pas les bras. » Les autres loups encouragèrent également Jacob et lui apportèrent leur soutien. Ce n'était pas seulement une meute dont je partageais les pensées mais une famille qui se serrait les coudes. J'étais sûr dès maintenant que Bella ne sera jamais seule où qu'elle soit tout comme William même si ma famille était présente également. Au fond de moi, j'étais heureux que Bella soit tombée amoureuse de Jacob. Elle était entourée comme elle méritait de l'être.

**Ne m'en voulais pas pour ce qui arrive à Bella. Je vous promets qu'elle s'en tire sans encombre.**

**Bises**

**Hé bien sur une review = un teaser.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**Je suis désolée du temps qui s'est passé avec la publication du dernier chapitre. Je ne vais pas faire une liste de tout ce qui m'a empêché de revenir vers vous jusqu'à maintenant. Sachez que je n'abandonne pas. Je ne vous promets pas que je vais revenir à des publications plus fréquentes. Juste je ne vous oublie pas.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à vos review pour gagner du temps afin de mettre ce chapitre en ligne.**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 52

POV Bella

J'étais à sept mois et demi de grossesse et j'avais mal partout. Ma tension était restée élevée depuis Noël. Du coup, j'étais devenue une gosse qu'on devait garder sous surveillance. Je n'étais jamais seule exceptée aux pauses toilettes. Jacob m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais me laver seule, ça lui faisait peur que je puisse faire à nouveau un malaise et donc de tomber et me blesser voire me noyer.

Mais exceptionnellement, j'avais quelques minutes à moi car Jacob dut partir au garage. Il avait appelé Seth pour venir me tenir compagnie. J'étais sûre qu'il avait mieux à faire mais j'avais beau protesté plus personne ne m'écoutait. J'étais allongée sur le canapé et j'avais soif. Pour une fois, me lever pour boire ne me tuerait pas. Je me redressai difficilement puis pris appui sur le canapé pour me mettre debout. Je m'y soutins quelques secondes pour être sûre que je ne tomberai pas et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je sentais mes jambes faibles sous moi. Je voyais comment le fait d'être perpétuellement allongée atrophiait mes muscles. Je commençai à m'essouffler alors que je n'avais pas atteint la cuisine. Je sentais également comment mon ventre me tirait. C'était vrai qu'il était toujours posé, je n'avais pas à porter son poids puisqu'il reposait sur le matelas ou le canapé. Lorsque j'arrivai au comptoir, je m'y adossai pour prendre de grandes respirations.

Quand je me sentis prête, je me dirigeai vers l'évier. Je levai le bras pour ouvrir la porte du meuble afin de prendre un verre quand une vive douleur se fit sentir dans mon ventre. Je posai mes bras à côté de l'évier et me pencher en avant. Je sentis mon fils s'agiter alors qu'une autre douleur encore plus forte me cambra. Je fis la seule chose qui était à ma portée. Je poussai un hurlement. Je savais que Seth était en chemin. J'espérai seulement qu'il serait assez proche de la maison pour qu'il m'entende.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras chauds m'entourèrent et me m'aidèrent à m'allonger. La douleur était insoutenable, j'avais les yeux fermés et pleurai. Je discernai tout de même la voix de Seth m'appelant.

« Le bébé, le bébé, trop mal » réussis-je à dire à travers mes dents serrées. La voix de Seth me parvint mais je ne comprenais pas. « Carlisle » parvins-je à ajouter. Mon téléphone sonna et Seth me lâcha certainement pour décrocher. Je ne compris rien de ce qu'il disait. La seule chose que je savais c'était que le bébé était en danger, les sons, les odeurs, et même la vue étaient absents. Je percevais uniquement la douleur et les faibles coups que mon bébé me donnaient.

POV Seth

Jake m'avait appelé pour me demander de venir veiller Bella. Il y avait une urgence au garage. Rester auprès de Bella ne me dérangeait pas. Elle était gentille, me laisser manger sans rouspéter et regarder la télé. Je devais juste être attentif à ses besoins comme boire, manger, l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre ou la salle de bain, l'emmener sur le canapé. J'avais compris que pour elle, la situation lui était vraiment difficile à vivre. Mais elle ne râlait pas et je l'admirai pour cela.

Je m'étais transformé en loup pour aller plus rapidement jusqu'à leur domicile. Je courais tranquillement jusqu'au moment où un son me parvint. Je redressai mes oreilles et me concentrai sur ce bruit et je compris qu'il s'agit d'un hurlement humain. Je reniflai mais ne sentis rien d'autre que les odeurs de la nature qui m'entourait. Les gars de la meute qui était transformé se concentrèrent également sur ce que je percevais.

_« T'es où ? » Léah_

_« Je me dirige chez Bella et Jacob, il est parti au garage. » répondis-je_

_« Alors fonce » cria Leah mentalement. _Je détalai aussi vite que mes muscles me permettaient et effectivement à chaque foulée le hurlement se faisait plus fort. Les autres interrompirent leur patrouille afin de me rejoindre. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à Bella, son cri avait cessé. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me passer mon short que je rentrai dans la maison. Je retrouvai Bella se tenant à l'évier en pleurant. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fit allonger à même le sol.

« Bella » Elle ne réagit pas alors que l'appelai plus fort jusqu'à crier pour qu'elle m'entende.

« Le bébé, le bébé, trop mal » me répondit-elle

« Tu as mal ? Tu as des contractions ? Bella, BELLA » demandai-je inquiet

« Carlisle » réussit-elle à dire en même temps son fixe sonna. Je reposai sa tête contre le sol et allai répondre.

« Bella ? »

« Non, c'est Seth » je reconnus au téléphone Carlisle « Bella est mal, elle est allongée sur le sol de la cuisine et elle a dit qu'elle a trop mal. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, elle a hurlé aussi. » débitai-je de plus en plus angoissé. Leah apparut à son tour dans le salon et s'agenouilla auprès de Bella qui se tenait le ventre.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé bouge plus, bouge plus » murmura Bella

« Seth tu m'entends ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je

« Je viens avec Jasper, on arrive par hélicoptère. Faites place nette près de la maison pour que nous puissions nous poser. Ne bougez pas Bella, laissez-la étendue là où elle est de préférence sur le côté gauche. On arrive le plus vite possible. »

« D'accord » et je raccrochai. Paul, Jared et Collin étaient arrivés.

« Seth habille-toi et fait ce qu'à dit Carlisle. » Je dénouai mon short et le passai. Je regardai les gars et leur répétai ce que Carlisle m'avait dit. On tomba d'accord que l'endroit qui permettrait à l'hélicoptère de se poser était devant la maison. On déracina quelques arbres pour être sûr que rien ne gênerait à l'atterrissage.

Leah resta auprès de Bella à lui parler jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive en loup. Nous dîmes rien et le laissâmes passer. Il réussit à lui extirper quelques mots avant que le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère ne se fasse entendre. Nous levâmes la tête en même temps et l'aperçûmes. Je rentrai dans la maison alors que les autres pénétrèrent le bois. Carlisle sauta de l'hélicoptère qui était encore à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Il atterrit souplement sur ses jambes avant d'entrer précipitamment dans la maison. J'eus à peine le temps de me pousser qu'il était déjà auprès de Bella.

« Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait senti une forte douleur dans le ventre puis sentit le bébé bougeait de moins en moins. » On entendait tous les trémolos dans la voix de Jacob. Carlisle posa les mains sur le ventre de Bella et le palpa.

« Le cœur de l'enfant bat faiblement, j'ai peur que le placenta se soit décroché partiellement et ne permet plus suffisamment l'échange entre Bella et le bébé. Jacob enlève lui son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, je dois faire un toucher. » Je me tournai à nouveau vers la porte et dus me protéger le visage des bourrasques que provoquait l'hélicoptère. Jasper resta dans la cabine et garda le moteur allumé.

« Ho non » entendis-je. Par réflexe, je tournai la tête et vis les doigts de Carlisle couverts de sang.

« On a pas de temps à perdre, on l'emmène tout de suite. » Jacob souleva Bella dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours et répétait « Pas mon bébé, pas mon bébé …. » Leah jeta la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé sur Bella pour la préserver un minimum. Je m'écartai pour les laisser passer et les regarder monter puis s'envoler.

POV Jacob

Je portai Bella contre moi afin de monter tous les deux dans l'hélicoptère. Carlisle me précéda et discuta avec Jasper qui hocha la tête puis me prit Bella des bras pour l'allonger sur une civière alors que je montai à bord. Il referma la porte derrière moi, puis me tendis un casque. J'entendis Jasper parler à un homme qui n'était pas avec nous. Je n'essayai même pas de comprendre. Je me concentrai au maximum sur Bella qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Jacob veille sur William » fit-elle tout à coup

« Ne parle pas ainsi, tout va bien se passer, et dans peu de temps notre deuxième enfant sera avec nous. » la grondai-je doucement mais avec le bruit du moteur, elle ne m'entendit pas. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Je crus alors qu'elle était partie mais avant que je puisse parler ou faire le moindre mouvement, Carlisle me tint et dit :

« C'est Jasper, il a pris le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle somnole. Si on peut éviter qu'elle s'agite et que sa tension augmente ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, ça les aidera. » Je hochai la tête et me sentis mieux d'un seul coup, je pense que Jasper agissait sur moi également mais je m'en fichais tant que ma femme et mon fils vivaient.

Nous mîmes quarante minutes pour arriver sur le toit de l'hôpital. Plusieurs personnes attendaient sur le toit que le moteur cesse de tourner afin d'avancer. Edward en faisait partit. J'enlevai le casque et descendis derrière Carlisle qui expliquait la situation. Je les suivais tel un automate ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils disaient. Ils emmenèrent Bella à travers un couloir et plusieurs portes. Une main m'attrapa le bras et me fit arrêter. Je remontai mon regard le long du bras puis le posai sur le visage qui correspondait au bras. J'aurai dû remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'Edward mais j'étais trop hébété pour même réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.

« Viens avec moi, tu ne peux pas les suivre habillé comme ça. » Il me tira et je me laissai faire. Il posa une tenue verte sur le comptoir et me demanda de changer et mettre mes habits afin mon bermuda dans le casier qu'il montrait. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, me mettant à poil devant lui sans rien ressentir et enfilai la tenue. Il me conduisit dans une salle où se trouvaient plusieurs lavabos. Il me fit laver mes mains en me montrant comment on devait procéder. Il m'enfila des gants, une charlotte sur la tête et un masque qui me mit devant la bouche et le nez. Puis il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda. Je reportai toute mon attention sur lui.

« Jacob, Bella va subir une césarienne, ils sont en train de la préparer. Le bébé sera placé dans une couveuse puis sous surveillance. Il sera prématuré mais a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir tout comme Bella. William a été monté également au bloc pour que je puisse lui faire la greffe qui lui permettra de se rétablir plus rapidement. Vous êtes arrivés au bout du voyage, Jacob alors tient encore quelques heures et après tu auras droit de souffler. D'accord. Tu dois te ressaisir maintenant. Bella va avoir besoin que tu sois à ses côtés pour franchir cette dernière étape, et ce sera de même avec William. Sois fort Jacob encore un peu. » Je regardai toujours le vampire devant et ses mots s'insinuèrent petit à petit dans mon esprit. Je me redressai et inspirai un bon coup. Il me donna une petite tape dans l'épaule puis se prépara à son tour.

Je le suivis dans une pièce dans laquelle il y avait beaucoup de mouvement. Je reconnus Bella allongée avec un drap posé devant elle. Un homme réglait un appareil tandis que Carlisle discutait avec une femme. Edward me positionna à côté de Bella près de sa tête. Ses yeux papillonnaient.

« Je suis là avec toi, je te promets que tout va bien se passer. D'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête avant que ses yeux se ferment.

« C'est bon Carlisle, tu peux commencer. » dit l'homme près de la machine. Je me tournai pour regarder ce qu'il allait faire quand j'ai vu qu'il tenait un long scalpel dans sa main. Les murs commençaient à tourner autour de moi. Je sentis une main me tenir. C'était Edward

« Ne regarde pas, parle lui, touche là mais ne regarde pas. Concentre-toi sur elle. » J'obéis sans rechigner. Je lui caressai ses cheveux et lui prononçai des mots d'amour jusqu'au moment où de l'animation se fit de l'autre côté du drap. Je vis une femme avec quelque chose dans les mains qui était couvert de sang. Puis Edward qui prit une bassine en inox dans lequel se trouve une grosse poche toute rouge puis enfin Carlisle qui donnait des ordres.

« Elle fait une hémorragie, aspiration. » Je me retournai et vis la femme penchée au-dessus d'un corps qui était autre que mon enfant. Elle lui enfilait un tube dans la bouche. Je me rapprochai d'elle.

« Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ? »

« Votre fils est prématuré, ses poumons n'ont pas atteint leur maturité pour jouer leur rôle. Nous l'intubons pour le mettre sous respirateur. Nous devons faire vite, son cœur ne bat que faiblement. »

« Jacob, viens avec moi » m'appela Edward. Je lui suivis complètement dépasser. On traversa deux sas puis je me trouvai à nouveau dans une salle d'opération. William était étendu sur le côté. Je me précipitai vers lui.

« Coucou, mon petit bonhomme. »

« Papa, on m'a dit que mon petit frère était né, c'est pour ça que je me trouve là. » Je lui souris pour faire bonne mesure.

« C'est vrai mais pour le moment, les médecins s'occupent de lui, tu pourras le voir plus tard peut être. »

« Et maman ? »

« Elle aussi est là, c'est Carlisle qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle viendra te voir dès que possible. » Il hocha la tête.

« William, est-ce que tu sens quand j'appuie ici ? » demanda Edward.

« Non »

« Et là ? »

« Non »

« Très bien, alors maintenant il ne faut plus bouger. D'accord c'est vraiment important, reste bien immobile. » Je pris les mains de William et les serrai dans les miennes. Nous restâmes silencieux durant tout le temps qu'Edward procédait. Je lui jetai quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps et vis sa concentration sur son visage et m'aperçus qu'il avait cessé de respirer également. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se redressa et s'écarta.

« C'est bon, tout est OK. William ne va pas sentir cette partie de son corps pendant au moins une heure mais c'est normal. On va devoir attendre quelques jours pour savoir si la greffe a pris. » Je me tournai vers William et lui sourit. Ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes.

« Si tu as sommeil, dort mon chéri, papa reste avec toi. » Il hocha la tête et sombra.

« Carlisle a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle n'était pas très importante. Elle va bien. Le bébé se porte bien au vu des circonstances. Il est placé en couveuse et relié à plusieurs machines. Son rythme cardiaque est très satisfaisant. Par contre il va devoir rester à l'hôpital quelques semaines avant que vous le rameniez chez vous. On va placer Bella et William à côté dans la salle de réveil tu pourras rester avec eux. » Il prit la direction de la sortie mais quand il fut au niveau des portes il me demanda :

« Quel est le prénom du bébé, ils en ont besoin au service obstétrique.»

« Joshua » répondis-je d'une voix roque. Il hocha la tête et disparut. J'étais seul avec mon fils dans cette salle. Je me mis à genoux pour être à hauteur de William et me laissai évacuer toute les angoisses qui s'étaient accumulées depuis de nombreuses semaines voire mois. Quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule et j'essuyai mes larmes sur le drap. Je relevai mon visage et vis Carlisle.

« On vient de transférer Bella en salle de réveil, on va y emmener William également. » Je vis alors que deux autres personnes étaient présentes. Je me relevai et les laissai emmener mon fils.

« Jacob ? » Je me retournai vers Carlisle.

«Tout le monde va bien. J'ai stoppé le saignement de Bella. Il n'y aura aucuns effets secondaires, ou problèmes ultérieurs. Elle pourra même avoir d'autres enfants et … »

« Non ! » aboyai-je « Je refuse de vivre encore une fois cela. Pas d'autres enfants. » Il leva les mains pour m'apaiser.

« D'accord, je voulais juste de dire que Bella sera en parfaite santé. Par contre elle va devoir rester allongée pendant encore une dizaine de jours pour la cicatrisation. Ça lui sera douloureux. Je ne peux rien faire pour cela. Par contre je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, il y a encore une chose que tu dois faire et après on te laissera tranquille.» J'étais dubitatif mais je le suivis quand même. On prit l'ascenseur et nous entrâmes dans un autre service. Il y avait plein de couveuses et des femmes en uniformes qui surveillaient les machines.

Carlisle me plaça devant une sur laquelle était noté Joshua Black. Ma gorge se serra. Je baissai les yeux et y vit un tout petit bébé vraiment petit relié à un tas de fils. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir.

« Passe ton bras à travers le trou et touche le. Ce premier contact vous sera bénéfique à tous les deux. » Il guida mon bras à travers l'ouverture et je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je passai le dos de mon index sur son bras qui était tellement fin et petit puis je descendis jusqu'à sa main. Il s'agrippa à mon doigt et ne le lâcha plus. Je souris à travers mes larmes

« Il est tellement fragile. » dis-je

« C'est vrai, mais il se bat formidablement. La tension de Bella ne permettait pas un très bon échange entre elle et Joshua. Il n'a pas pu bénéficier de tout ce qu'il avait besoin mais il a eu l'essentiel. Il est petit pour un bébé né avec cette avance mais il a tout ce qu'il a besoin pour vivre normalement. Il n'aura aucune séquelle. Et puis avec vos gênes, sa différence de taille sera vite rattrapée. » Il me tapota le dos et je souris.

« Pour le moment, il est nourri par une intraveineuse mais j'ai entendu les médecins dire que d'ici quelques jours, ils essayeront de le faire respirer tout seul. Ils se sont aperçus que son corps malgré sa petite taille fonctionnait correctement. D'ailleurs, il a déjà fait pipi. Il faut juste qu'ils vérifient comment ça se passera lors du premier biberon. En fait les médecins espéraient que tu puisses le donner toi-même. Bella ne va pas pouvoir le faire à cause de la césarienne. » Je regardai Carlisle avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas trop risqué »

« Ils resteront près de toi au cas où mais je ne pense pas. Il réagit très bien à son environnement actuellement. » Je me retournai vers Joshua qui avait remué. Il avait ouvert ses yeux qui étaient bleus foncés. Je remarquai quelques petites différences par rapport à William. La bouche de Joshua était plus fine, ses sourcils également. Par contre, il avait pas mal de cheveux très foncés. Je m'abaissai pour être au même niveau que sa tête et me mis à lui parler :

« Et coucou, petit bonhomme. C'est papa. Il est très heureux de te voir parmi nous, même si c'était plus tôt que prévu. Maman sera très contente de te voir également et je ne te parle pas de William ton grand frère. » Je lui effleurai sa joue avec mon majeur. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Il relâcha mon doigt petit à petit et je ressortis ma main.

« Allez, viens je te ramène auprès de ta femme et de ton fils. » Je m'installai sur une chaise qui n'était absolument pas confortable et attendis que l'un comme l'autre se réveillent. Ce fut Bella qui émergea du sommeil artificiel dans lequel on l'avait plongé.

« Hé ma puce. » Elle retourna sa tête vers moi. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Ses yeux s'embuèrent et bientôt des larmes tombèrent sur son oreiller.

« Le bébé ? » me demanda-t-elle en se caressant le ventre qui était plus plat qu'il y a quelques heures.

« Il va bien. Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure. Il est en couveuse mais va bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis d'accord. Tu as réussi. William a eu sa greffe. Regarde il est là. » Je lui montrai le lit à côté. Elle releva la tête mais fit une grimace avant de se laisser tomber sur le traversin. J'appuyai sur l'alarme. Une infirmière arriva et prit la tension de Bella. Elle lui posa quelques questions puis nota le tout sur la feuille accrochée au lit.

Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais été prévenu jusqu'à maintenant. Je la laissai pleurer car elle aussi en avait besoin. Des infirmiers descendirent Bella et William dans une même chambre. Apparemment, on avait droit à un traitement de faveur, il était peu courant qu'un adulte et un enfant soit dans la même chambre, uniquement en obstétrique. Or on était au service pédiatrique.

William se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Je partis chercher une infirmière. Elle vérifia que William avait de nouveau des sensations dans tout son corps puis lui proposa de goûter mais uniquement liquide. Au même moment, apparut à travers la porte un gros pot de glace à la vanille. William cria et Emmett entra suivit de Rosalie.

« Alors comment se porte la famille ? » demanda Rosalie pendant qu'Emmett ouvrait le pot et tendait une cuillère à William.

« Ça va, tout le monde se porte aussi bien qu'il le peut. » Emmett se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Tu sais ils ont prévu un orage sur Forks dans trois jours. Toi et moi on va s'affronter au baseball.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse venir … »

« Je ne te demande pas ta permission, puis c'est arrangé de toute façon. Je vais t'écrabouiller. »

« Non c'est pas vrai. C'est mon papa le plus fort d'abord. » contra William

« Bien dit, William, tape m'en cinq. » Il tapa sa petite main dans la mienne. Je savais qu'il agissait ainsi pour que l'atmosphère devienne plus légère. Nous continuâmes comme ça à nous charrier jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que les visites n'étaient plus autorisées. Esmé nous avait rejointe peu de temps avant et nous avait apporté un repas pour chacun. Rosalie aida William à prendre le sien pendant que je m'occupai de Bella. Elle était encore assez faible et du coup je la nourrissais. Elle me regardait tendrement et je lui rendis son regard avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

La nuit tomba et Bella s'endormit la première. Je me mis sur le lit à côté de William et nous regardâmes les dessins animés. Il s'endormit rapidement. Je zappai afin de trouver ce qui me plaisait. Je tombai sur un match de football américain. Mais même si les équipes étaient bonnes elles ne me gardèrent pas longtemps éveiller. Je rejoignis les bras de Morphée allongé dans le lit de William, lui contre moi et Bella dormant à un mètre cinquante de nous. Même si Joshua n'était pas avec nous dans cette chambre, j'étais serein parce qu'on veillait sur lui presque aussi bien que si c'était moi.

POV Edward

Mon service était terminé depuis plus de deux heures et je n'avais pas bougé. J'avais pris un tabouret et mettais mis devant la couveuse de Joshua. Il ressemblait à son grand frère mais avait quelques petites différences malgré tout. On y trouvait un peu de Bella dedans. Je pense que lorsqu'il sera plus grand, il fera chavirer des cœurs de jeunes filles. En attendant, j'avais promis de veiller sur lui le temps que ses parents puissent le faire. Alors je passerai le reste de la nuit et tout le temps en dehors de mon service pour prendre soin de lui.

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti.**

**Bises**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos review, mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Un grand merci à ma beta Léa228 qui m'a apportée son aide et ses connaissances. **

**J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus rapide que la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos review pour gagner du temps afin de mettre ce chapitre en ligne.**

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 53**

POV Alice

Je me trouvais devant mon ordinateur comme à l'accoutumé en train de rechercher un nouveau costume pour Jasper. Il avait l'intention de m'inviter à l'opéra. Je naviguai sur différents sites de marque quand une vision s'imposa.

_Bella en train de se lever de son canapé apparemment seule et se dirigeant vers sa cuisine lentement en se tenant. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre un verre lorsqu'elle se plia en deux. Vu l'expression de son visage, elle souffrait. Elle hurla avant que ma vision s'arrête._

« Alice » Edward était devant moi et me tenait par les bras. « Quand ? »

« C'est immédiat » Edward me lâcha et Jasper prit sa place.

« Carlisle » cria Edward malgré qu'il l'aurait parfaitement entendu s'il l'avait chuchoté. « Appelle chez Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda Jasper

« C'est Bella, elle souffre… » Une autre vision m'empêcha de poursuivre.

_Jasper et Carlisle se dirigeant vers l'aéroport où était entreposé notre hélicoptère. Jasper prit les commandes et les emmena chez Bella._

« Alice » m'appela Jasper.

« L'hélicoptère, vous allez vous rendre chez Bella par les airs. »

« Ok, je préviens le personnel qu'il nous le prépare immédiatement ainsi qu'un plan de vol le plus vite possible. » Jasper partit dans une autre pièce pour s'isoler. Carlisle était avec nous dans le salon après qu'Edward lui décrit mes visions.

« Bella ? » demanda Carlisle au téléphone.

« Non, c'est Seth. Bella est mal, elle est allongée sur le sol de la cuisine et elle a dit qu'elle a trop mal. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, elle a hurlé aussi. » on sentait parfaitement l'angoisse de Seth à sa voix.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé bouge plus, bouge plus » entendîmes Bella murmurer

« Seth tu m'entends ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

« Je viens avec Jasper, on arrive par hélicoptère. Faites place nette près de la maison pour que nous puissions nous poser. Ne bougez pas Bella, laissez-la étendue là où elle est de préférence sur le côté gauche. On arrive le plus vite possible. »

« D'accord » Carlisle raccrocha.

« Jasper est en liaison avec le personnel pour le plan de vol. »

« Très bien, Edward tu vas nous rapprocher le près possible de l'aéroport jusqu'au moment où on pourra courir sans être vu. Puis tu vas à l'hôpital et tu prépares tout. Le bloc pour Bella et celui de William. Tu vas devoir le rassurer aussi et lui expliquer. Met le personnel sur le coup. On emmènera Bella par les airs. » Jasper revint vers nous.

« Notre plan de vol est établi pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici vingt minutes. »

« Je prends ma sacoche et on est parti. » J'embrassai Jasper et le regardai partir.

POV Jasper

Nous étions dans la BMW de Rosalie. C'était cette voiture qui était la plus rapide. Edward conduisait parmi la circulation fluide en zigzagant. Carlisle se retourna vers moi et m'informa de ce qui allait suivre.

« Jasper, Bella va avoir besoin de toi quand on sera arrivé. Il y a plusieurs scénarios qui peuvent se présenter. Bella qui est inconsciente quand on arrivera et tu devras continuer à la garder sous cet état. Bella qui est consciente et souffre beaucoup et tu devras l'endormir pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle n'angoisse plus. Tout cela en pilotant l'hélicoptère et en évitant de respirer. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura du sang. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle arrive à l'hôpital vivante ainsi que son bébé. » Il hocha la tête et se remit face à la route. Je me concentrai en m'enfermant dans une bulle pour que le contrôle de moi-même soit optimal. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer. Ce n'était pas un examen que je passais mais deux humains que je devais maintenir en vie jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Edward s'arrêta sur le bas côté en bloquant les roues. Un nuage apparut autour de nous alors qu'on sortait de la voiture.

« Va à l'hôpital et met tout en place pendant notre retour. »

« Compte sur moi et vous soyez prudents. » Edward me regarda. Il me demandait d'être fort et de ne pas flancher. Nous claquions les portes et Edward fit demi-tour en laissant la gomme des pneus sur l'asphalte. Nous franchîmes la clôture en un bond et nous courûmes jusqu'à notre entrepôt.

« Bonjour » fit Carlisle en faisant sursauter le vigile.

« Bon…jour mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ? » Je m'approchai de lui en utilisant mon don. Je le mis en confiance et lui retirer toute sa méfiance. Je tendis le bras vers les papiers qu'il tenait.

« Est-ce notre plan de vol ? » demandai-je

« Oui, tout est prêt. Il vous reste plus qu'à décoller. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Je pris les papiers qu'il me tendit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre hélicoptère. Nous montâmes et je fis les vérifications d'usage. Je demandai l'autorisation de décoller à la tour de contrôle puis nous fit élever dans les airs.

« On est parti. » dis-je plus pour moi que pour Carlisle.

« Ca va aller Jasper. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Je risque de ne pas être très bavard sur le retour. »

« Tant que tu nous emmènes à l'hôpital tous sans problème, personne ne te le reprochera. » Je hochai la tête et me concentrai sur la direction à prendre.

« J'ai dit à la meute de nous défraîchir une zone pour nous poser devant chez Bella. » Et effectivement après plusieurs minutes nous vîmes un endroit où les arbres avaient été arrachés sans précaution. Je commençai ma descente.

« Reste dans l'hélicoptère. Je vais d'abord ausculter Bella. Je te dirai ce que tu devras faire quand on la montera à bord. » me dit Carlisle avant de sauter de l'hélicoptère. Je me posai le plus délicatement possible. Je laissai les palmes tourner mais au ralenti. Carlisle revint 5 minutes plus tard.

« Elle saigne alors prépare toi pour cette épreuve. Elle est également consciente alors tu vas devoir l'endormir et la garder dans cet état durant tout le trajet. Tu vas y arriver ? »

« Oui » répondis-je sûr de moi. Jacob arrivait en portant Bella dans ses bras. Carlisle la lui prit et la déposa sur la civière qu'Alice avait achetée alors qu'elle nous était d'aucune utilité pour nous vampire. Maintenant, on sait pourquoi. Carlisle referma la porte quand Jacob fut monté et lui tendit un casque afin de communiquer avec lui. J'avertis la tour de contrôle que je reprenais mon vol pour atterrir à l'hôpital de Seattle. On me donna le feu vert. Je refis partir le moteur au bon régime pour décoller. Quand nous fûmes dans les airs et la bonne direction, je me concentrai sur ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

« Jacob veille sur William » disait Bella

« Ne parle pas ainsi, tout va bien se passer, et dans peu de temps notre deuxième enfant sera avec nous. » répondit Jacob. Je le sentais au bord du désespoir alors que Bella luttait de toutes ses forces. J'envoyai à Bella une bonne dose de calme ainsi que de léthargie. Elle se détendit immédiatement mais Jacob eut une poussée d'adrénaline en la voyant.

« C'est Jasper, il a pris le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle somnole. Si on peut éviter qu'elle s'agite et que sa tension augmente ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, ça les aidera. » expliqua Carlisle à Jacob. Je le calmai également.

Durant tout le trajet je ne pris aucune bouffée d'air et maintenais Bella dans l'état de somnolence, tout en me concentrant sur mon pilotage. Nous mîmes quarante minutes pour arriver sur le toit de l'hôpital. Plusieurs personnes attendaient que le moteur cesse de tourner afin d'avancer. Edward en faisait partit. Carlisle et Jacob retirèrent leur casque et Carlisle ouvrit la porte. Ils posèrent Bella sur un brancard à roulettes et l'emmenèrent. Je contactai la tour de contrôle pour les prévenir de mon arrivée à l'entrepôt. On me demanda d'attendre dix minutes avant de prendre mon vol. J'entendis le feu vert puis me ramenai à l'aéroport.

J'aurai du me douter qu'Alice m'attendrait mais j'étais toujours admiratif qu'elle arrive à me surprendre. Je courus à allure humaine vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Je me permis alors de respirer à nouveau. Son odeur m'envouta et mon sexe s'érigea immédiatement.

« Allez viens je t'emmène. Il faut que tu chasses. Tes yeux sont entièrement noirs. » Effectivement j'avais comme des flammes qui rampaient le long de ma gorge. Elle me fit monter dans sa voiture et elle nous emmena dans la forêt. D'Alice, il ne ressortait que de la fierté pour moi et son amour. Chaque jour je remercie celui qui est au-dessus de notre tête de l'avoir placée sur ma route.

Elle nous emmena sur une ère d'autoroute qui était délimitée par la forêt. Nous laissâmes la voiture sur une place de stationnement puis nous nous enfonçâmes à travers les arbres d'abord en marchant puis vingt minutes plus tard en courant à notre allure vampirique. Comme toujours Alice savait ce dont j'avais besoin et m'entraîna vers notre gibier.

Quand nous fûmes rassasiés, elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa. Je pouvais sentir son désir aussi bien par mon odorat que par mon don.

« Attrape-moi si tu y arrives » et elle décampa aussitôt. Il me fallut un quart de seconde pour réagir mais déjà elle avait réussi à mettre un peu de distance entre nous. A chacune de mes manœuvres pour l'attraper, elle m'échappait. Son don lui était très utile excepté pour lui tendre un piège. Et je lui mis la main dessus.

« Tu as été très vilaine de me laisser te courir derrière. Et pour cela, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner. » Je la tenais dos contre mon torse. Et ma main se retrouva rapidement dans son pantalon en frôlant des ses lèvres intimes. Elles étaient déjà mouillées. Je retirai ma main et léchai mes doigts. Je la maintenais toujours contre moi.

« Hum, tu es toujours aussi délicieuse. » Je lui envoyai un brin d'anticipation supplémentaire avec mon don qui la fit gémir. Je pris tout mon temps pour la dévêtir. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'abîmer nos vêtements alors qu'on devait reprendre la voiture derrière. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements. Mes mains remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et défirent son soutien gorge qui tomba au sol. J'empoignai ses globes et tirai sur ses tétons qui pointaient déjà. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et je me plaquai un peu plus contre elle pour lui montrer combien j'étais excité.

Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et fis sauter les boutons de mon jean qui se retrouva autour de mes chevilles. Mon caleçon suivit le même chemin et bientôt ma verge était entourée par ses petites mains qui s'activaient. Je basculai ma tête en arrière et me laissai porter par le plaisir qu'elle me donnait.

Je la retournai dans mes bras et me penchai pour trouver ses lèvres avec les miennes. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et menèrent un ballet très sensuel. Je me baissai un peu plus puis attrapai les cuisses d'Alice enfin de la porter et la coincer contre un arbre. Elle passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches qui m'offrirent tout le loisir de me frotter contre son intimité bien humide. Je m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retiré son string. Je sentais le désir d'Alice avec mon don et la rendis frustrée par mon frottement contre son centre bouillonnant.

« Jasper » gronda-t-elle. Je me mis à rire et lui accordai ce qu'elle voulait. Je positionnai ma verge à son entrée et d'un coup de bassin Alice s'empala sur moi. Nous restâmes quelques secondes immobiles afin de ressentir notre plaisir. Etre en elle jusqu'à toucher son col d'utérus était une des meilleures choses sur cette terre. Je reculai légèrement avant de me renfoncer jusqu'à la garde ce qui la fit gémir. Je recommençai en me retirant un peu plus à chaque coup jusqu'à ne garder que mon gland en elle. A intervalle régulier, j'utilisai mon don pour lui procurer davantage de plaisir qui permettait à Alice d'avoir plusieurs orgasmes successifs alors que j'étais toujours en attente de mon premier. La chaleur dans mes reins se fit de plus en plus importante jusqu'à l'explosion.

« AAAALLLLLLIIIIIIICCCCEEEEEEEEE » criai-je tout en éjaculant au plus profond d'elle. Comme à chaque fois que je jouissais, j'étais incapable de me contenir et mon plaisir se transmit à Alice qui me suivis. Nous restâmes emboîter. La tête d'Alice était posée contre mon épaule et ma joue reposait sur elle.

« Ho Jasper, je suis à l'heure actuelle la femme la plus comblée que cette terre puisse portée. Elle défit ses jambes et je ne pus que me dégager d'elle. Je la reposai au sol et lui pris le visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Mon sexe n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur et en redemandait.

« Tu es sûre d'en avoir eu assez ? » la questionnai-je en attirant son attention vers mon membre.

« Ho Jasper … » je ne la laissai pas finir que déjà je la retournai et lui mis les mains contre l'arbre qui nous avait soutenu. Je remontai le long de ses bras puis descendis le long de son dos pour finir ma promenade sur ses fesses bien rondes.

« Ecarte les jambes pour moi Alice » la suppliai-je. Elle le fit sans discuter et je me retrouvai à nouveau étroitement entourer par ses chairs si douces. Encore une fois, je la fis venir plusieurs fois en la faisant crier. Dans cette position, je frappais systématiquement son point G et mes bourses son clitoris. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler alors en tenant Alice contre moi, je nous fis asseoir Alice sur mes cuisses. En la maintenant par les hanches, je continuai à aller et venir jusqu'à jouir une seconde fois en emportant Alice avec moi.

Cette fois-ci il nous fallut un peu plus de temps pour récupérer nos esprits et la capacité à bouger. Nous nous rhabillâmes sans hâte et repartîmes à notre voiture. Grâce à Alice, j'ai pu retrouver toute la maîtrise de moi-même.

POV Edward

Tous les jours depuis que Bella avait accouché, je passais devant sa chambre pour la voir. Il y avait une fenêtre dans sa porte permettant au personnel de regarder surtout la nuit pour vérifier l'état des patients sans les déranger. Je pouvais la voir que furtivement mais au moins je la voyais avec mes propres yeux et pas à travers de ceux dont je lisais les pensées. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré les épreuves difficiles qu'elle venait de vivre.

Encore une fois j'étais devant sa porte en train de l'admirer. Elle me tournait le dos et je voyais son buste monter et descendre au fur et mesure que ses poumons se remplissaient ou se vidaient d'air. Je me perdis dans ma contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me sorte de mes pensées.

« Edward » murmura quelqu'un. Je me tournai vers la droite puis la gauche mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

« Edward » répéta-t-on un peu plus fort. Je reportai mon attention sur Bella machinalement et je la découvris en train de me dévisager. Je fis un mouvement pour sortir de son champ de vision quand son troisième appel se fit implorant. Je ne pus me résoudre à me sauver et tournai la poignée de la porte sachant très bien que c'était mal. Bella me regardai comme si elle voyait un fantôme. J'avançai lentement vers elle en m'imprégnant de nouveau de son odeur exquise. Je voyais très bien qu'elle se posait tout un tas de questions mais j'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Quand ? » me demanda-t-elle. Ce simple mot n'était pas assez précis pour lui répondre. Quand ? Depuis combien de temps je la regarde, combien de temps je suis de retour dans les alentours, quand je suis devenu pédiatre et encore bien d'autres questions pouvaient se rattacher à ce quand. J'eus envie de m'amuser un peu et lui répondis:

« Tu sais Bella, je ne peux toujours pas lire dans ton esprit. Il va falloir préciser ta question. » Elle me regarda abasourdie ce qui fit accentuer mon sourire.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? » précisa-t-elle. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas suffisant. Son là pouvait dire à l'hôpital, à Seattle, avec ma famille. Je continuai mon petit jeu.

« Qu'entends-tu par là? »

« Avec les Cullen » chuchota-t-elle. Je pris une grande inspiration parce que la vérité allait être difficile à digérer pour elle.

« Je suis revenu deux jours avant ton mariage Bella. J'y ai même assisté avec ma famille. » Son visage se décomposa et des larmes envahirent ses yeux avant de se déverser.

« Pourquoi ? » réussit-elle à dire. Mais encore une fois sa question était trop vaste mais je ne la taquinai pas pour autant.

« Je t'avais promis que je n'interférerai plus dans ta vie, Bella. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester éloigner. J'ai préféré rester dans l'ombre sans que tu ne saches ma présence et pouvoir profiter de toi même si c'était à travers les autres. Il m'était impossible de réapparaître dans ta vie alors que tu l'avais refaite et que tu allais fonder ta propre famille. J'ai rencontré Jacob à la naissance de William. Il m'a autorisé à m'approcher de toi mais sans que ma présence te sois connue. » Je m'arrêtai là dans mon explication. Plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche sans produire le moindre son. Ne pas lire ses pensées m'était insupportable.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là? » Je lui souris tendrement.

« Si je suis là c'est grâce à ton fils. Pendant que Carlisle s'occupait de toi après avoir mis au monde William, je l'auscultai dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Carlisle m'expliquait comment faire. Et de tenir ton fils entre mes mains glacées a été un déclencheur. J'ai repris mes études de médecine et devenu interne en pédiatrie. »

« C'est toi qui t'es occupé de William ? » Je me rapprochai du lit de Bella et m'assis sur le bord.

« Oui, dès le moment où tu as appelé Carlisle pour qu'il trouve ce qu'avait William jusqu'à maintenant c'est moi qui l'ait pris en charge. J'ai moi-même effectué la greffe. »

« Pourquoi Edward ? »

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre commettre une erreur soit aussi infime qu'elle puisse être. »

« Es-tu aussi maniaque avec tous les autres enfants? » Je secouai la tête négativement pour réponse.

« Pourquoi William ? » Je braquai mon regard dans celui de Bella

« C'est évident non ? »

« Pas pour moi. Tu n'as plus voulu de moi, alors pourquoi le sort de William t'importe autant ? »

« Comment as-tu pu me croire Bella. » grondai-je. « Tu as été et restera la seule femme que j'aimerai à jamais. Alors oui je me sens concerné par le sort de William. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te voir heureuse. Et je sais que tu l'es. » Elle resta quelques secondes effarée avant de répondre avec de la colère dans la voix.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça et de me dire que tu m'aimes encore alors que tu as été capable de m'abandonner dans la forêt. »

« Si je t'ai quitté Bella, c'est parce que je savais à l'époque que jamais je n'aurai pu t'offrir ce que Jacob t'a donné. Regarde ton fils Bella et dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que si tu pouvais revenir en arrière tu souhaiterais que je te transforme en vampire. Sachant que tu n'aurais jamais la possibilité d'enfanter. Alors dis-le moi que c'est ton souhait. » Il fallait absolument que je me calme. Je ne voulais pas réveiller William. Pendant ce temps Bella regarda William et se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » finit-elle par dire.

« Non ça ne l'est pas mais c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Tu dois vivre dans ton monde Bella. Et le fait que Jacob soit différent de par ses gênes, il te rend heureuse et peut te protéger bien plus qu'un simple humain. » Elle regarda son fils pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

« Effectivement, il est capable de porter toute sa famille à bout de bras. »

« Et il t'aime plus qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire. Une part de moi est satisfaite que tu sois avec une personne telle que lui. »

« Et toi dans tout ça? » Je souris à nouveau malgré la douleur qui me tort les entrailles.

« Je continuerai à rester dans l'ombre pour veiller à ce que tu sois heureuse. Parce que c'est tout ce qui m'importe Bella. » Je me levai et me penchai sur elle si vite qu'elle ne put réagir. Je déposai aussi délicatement que possible mes lèvres contre son front rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me précipitai dans le bureau de Carlisle où il y était seul. Je rentrai sans frapper et fermai la porte en appuyant mon corps contre tout en cachant ma tête dans mes mains.

La douleur qui j'éprouvai m'aurait suffoqué si la respiration avait été une nécessité chez nous vampire. Carlisle me rejoignit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward?_ » me demanda Carlisle par la pensée. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre

« Je viens de parler avec Bella. » Je regardai le sol. Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard de Carlisle malgré que je percevais ses pensées.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-il à haute voix parmi toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête

« Je dirai plutôt bien. Mais je suis parti rapidement presque en courant. Donc la tout de suite, je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'elle a enfin réussi à se faire une raison sur mon départ. » Je relevai mon visage vers Carlisle et j'y trouvai de la compassion. Il comprenait ce que je ressentais même s'il ne l'avait jamais vécu.

« A quelle heure finis-tu ? »

« Dans deux heures. »

« D'accord, alors tu iras chasser avec les autres puis à mon retour on discutera de tout ça. » Je hochai la tête et alla m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau pour me ressaisir. J'avais encore le goût de la peau de Bella contre mes lèvres ainsi que son odeur dans mes narines. Je me fis violence pour rester assis et non pas courir vers sa chambre pour l'embrasser comme j'en rêvais si souvent.

Carlisle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Je savais que dès ma sortie du parking il appellerait le reste de la famille pour m'aider à me remettre de ma rencontre avec Bella. Dorénavant me tenir loin d'elle sera encore plus difficile. Maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis dans les parages. Mais je ne sais que je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions. Elle est heureuse avec Jacob et mère de deux garçons. J'eus tort d'avoir franchir cette porte. Plus jamais je ne m'approcherai à nouveau d'elle.

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti.**

**Bises**


End file.
